


Deus Ex: War Paint [Italian version]

by LilythArdat



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: A lot of original characters, Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nudity, Only in Italian, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Shameless Smut, Strong Language, Violence, What-If, a little bit of AU, use of drugs and alcohol
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 213,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilythArdat/pseuds/LilythArdat
Summary: [Post Mankind Divided - good ending]Novembre 2029.Nel corso di un meritato e simbolico periodo di pausa dalla Task Force 29 dopo gli eventi di Londra, Adam Jensen riceve una richiesta di aiuto da parte di Artair McTavish, un hacker residente a Praga che si è rivolto al Collettivo Juggernaut per trovare qualcuno di adatto alle sue necessità.Si tratta di un incarico che potrebbe avvicinarlo in qualche modo a Bob Page, un mezzo per dare finalmente un volto anche a tutti gli altri Illuminati.O forse è qualcosa di molto più familiare nella vita di Adam, l'intimo desiderio di voler fare sempre la cosa giusta, in un mondo che ha un estremo bisogno di gentilezza ed empatia.Un incarico che lo spingerà a collaborare con una ragazza la cui storia è terribilmente simile a quella del potenziato, e con cui lui scoprirà di poter essere più che un semplice strumento nelle mani degli altri.Perché in realtà, tutto ciò che Adam Jensen cerca è un modo per tornare a sentirsi nuovamente umano.[Adam Jensen/Fem!OriginalCharacter]
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberwolf0_replicant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwolf0_replicant/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ciao! Sono LilythArdat, e questa è la mia prima storia su AO3.  
Per i possibili lettori italiani presenti qui, dato che il fandom di Deus Ex su EFP è poco vissuto, mi limito a dire che fino ad una decina di anni fa ero molto attiva come scrittrice sull'altro sito.  
Son sempre stata impegnata nella macro-sezione "Videogame" e ho sempre avuto una certa predilezione per il genere horror sovrannaturale accompagnato da immensi spaccati introspettivi.  
Ebbene, adesso mi ritrovo nel genere cyberpunk.
> 
> In questa mia premessa vorrei precisare il perché della scelta di alcuni avvertimenti sulla storia:  
\- AU, perché già nel primo capitolo accenno alla presenza di una tematica a me cara, il sovrannaturale, anche se a conti fatti nel primissimo Deus Ex, quello con protagonista JC Denton, affrontiamo degli adorabili SPOILER!SPOILER!SPOILER! alieni in una parte precisa del gioco, quindi tanto AU magari non è.  
\- SMUT, perché per quanto io sia la prima a voler creare contenuti validi e combacianti con il mondo di Deus Ex, ciò che assolutamente preferisco è lasciare che un personaggio come Adam Jensen prenda vita attraverso le mie parole. E nella vita di una persona, in modo più o meno importante, in modo più o meno frequente, c'è il sesso.  
Nel corso della storia esplorerò MOLTO DETTAGLIATAMENTE ciò che credo siano le riflessioni più intime e personali di Adam al riguardo: un uomo che si è ritrovato con più del 70% del proprio corpo modificato da innesti e metallo, un uomo che, in base al video iniziale in Human Revolution, aveva rapporti sessuali. Un uomo che ha desideri, impulsi, debolezze, bisogni e che, per quanto poco verosimile possa sembrare con il contesto di Deus Ex, può ritrovare parte di sé stesso, della sua umanità, nel rapporto sentimentale e fisico con un'altra persona.  
\- WHAT IF?, perché l'inserimento di personaggi nuovi, di mia creazione, automaticamente CAMBIA una storia che già esiste. Ed è così che deve essere, perché altrimenti il loro peso nel racconto sarà insignificante. Un nuovo personaggio rende possibile nuovi percorsi da esplorare e nuove idee da vagliare.  
\- CONTENUTI FORTI e VIOLENZA, perché già di suo Deus Ex è un videogame che mostra senza scrupolo determinate tematiche, dalla morte, all'omicidio, alla segregazione, all'abuso, ed io nella mia storia non mi risparmio con l'inserimento di scene davvero, DAVVERO, orribili.  
\- PAST RAPE/NON-CON, perché in alcuni capitoli ci sono riferimenti allo stupro.
> 
> Se, nonostante tutte queste premesse, volete continuare a leggere questa storia (che per amor di cronaca, ho già scritto fino al 44° capitolo) vi prego di non puntualizzare e/o criticare ovvietà banali: se farete presente di essere infastiditi dalle scene di violenza e di dolore fisico, o dalle scene di sesso ampiamente descritte, questa fanfiction non fa per voi. Se sarete infastiditi dalla lunghezza dei capitoli, questa fanfiction non fa per voi.  
Critiche costruttive sono ben accette ma puntualizzare l'ovvio no. Quello è ridicolo.  
Le note, gli avvertimenti e il rating son messi lì per un motivo.  
Posso sembrare sgarbata o saccente, in realtà apprezzo soltanto il quieto vivere. E odio le diatribe da fandom.
> 
> Ci sono inoltre pochissimi capitoli della storia che riportano saltuariamente dei testi di alcune canzoni. Mi farebbe piacere lasciarvi al momento giusto il link per il video su Youtube della canzone in questione. Non vi dico di ascoltare la musica mentre leggete, potrebbe essere in realtà fonte di distrazione, ma è un modo per condividere in parte ciò che mi ha aiutato a tornare a scrivere dopo tanti anni di vuoto narrativo.
> 
> Ultima nota prima di lasciarvi al capitolo vero e proprio: ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanficion nel marzo del 2018, proprio perché a gennaio dello stesso anno hanno rilasciato gratuitamente sul PLUS della Play Station 4 Deus Ex Mankind Divided in formato digitale (di cui io poi ho acquistato da Amazon la versione deluxe perché DOVEVO AVERLA); ho letto i romanzi Icarus Effect (in italiano), Black Light (in inglese), e il fumetto Children's Crusade (in inglese); ho giocato al primissimo Deus Ex nel lontano 2002, a Human Revolution e a Mankind Divided molto più recentemente, ma mi manca Invisible War.  
Il secondo capitolo della saga, essendo ambientato vent'anni dopo la storia di JC, non dovrebbe essere particolarmente importante per quella di Adam Jensen, ma se dovesse esserci qualche errore nella linea temporale fatemelo sapere, che magari sarò ancora in tempo per studiare ed eventualmente apportare le giuste modifiche.  
Ho cercato comunque di informarmi al meglio tramite Deus Ex Wiki (in inglese), che è praticamente una manna dal cielo per noi poveri scrittori di fanfiction.
> 
> In conclusione, questa è un'opera di fantasia, un elogio al bellissimo universo di Deus Ex, ed un elogio al bellissimo personaggio di Adam Jensen.
> 
> Buona lettura e buona permanenza.

La prima volta che Adam Jensen mise piede nel locale Crannóg, situato nella zona vicino al fiume tra i due distretti Čistá e Dávný, osservò con una punta di lieve interesse l'ambiente palesemente emulativo e pittoresco.

L'esterno si presentava con dettagli singolari, diverso dallo stile architettonico di quella parte della città di Praga, tutta mura di mattoni grigi, bianchi e rossi.

Ovviamente, trattandosi di uno spazio al pian terreno di una palazzina che non sembrava abitata ai livelli superiori, veniva a mancare il tipico tetto a punta con bordi pronunciati e allungati fin quasi al suolo. La facciata era abbellita con colonnine di legno che dovevano richiamare i pali rialzati tipici di quelle costruzioni preistoriche e medievali. Il portone era tinteggiato di nero, come a voler dare l'impressione che ci fosse un semplice varco tondeggiante da superare, e chi si apprestava ad entrare sembrava sul punto di essere inghiottito da un'oscurità fiocamente illuminata dalle luci interne.

Il nome, _Crannóg_, era riportato poco sopra la porta, intagliato con qualche macchinario industriale e con uno stile grafico che richiamava una calligrafia antica, linee sinuose in corsivo che gli riportavano alla memoria una vecchia serie televisiva ambientata in Scozia che andava di moda una decina di anni prima.

Adam aveva adocchiato una porzione dell'ingresso quando si era fermato per lasciar entrare un piccolo gruppo di giovani locali, tre ragazzi poco più che ventenni, imbacuccati in giubbotti pesanti, che parlottavano tra di loro in un ceco piuttosto difficile da seguire con dimestichezza. Era stato travolto per una manciata di secondi da musica diffusa ad alto volume ma, nonostante non fosse particolarmente serrato sull'argomento, gli risultò semplice individuare la leggera distorsione provocata da un'esibizione suonata e cantata dal vivo.

Si prese il suo tempo per osservare le piccole lanterne simili a candele che sfrigolavano di energia elettrica, affisse poco più in alto per attirare l'attenzione dei passanti e per dare al luogo una parvenza di intimo calore da taverna medievale.

Jensen aveva sempre associato quei luoghi distanti a quella particolare caratteristica. Da ragazzino, quando aveva studiato storia europea al liceo, si era ritrovato incuriosito dalla natura e dall'utilizzo di quelle locande costruite per viandanti e per gente del posto, per persone che cercavano un pasto caldo o un letto più o meno confortevole in cui riposare.

Sapeva bene che il Crannóg era ben lontano dall'essere classificabile in quel genere di locale, aveva la nomea di un pub di buona qualità che accoglieva i potenziati senza alcun problema, eppure dall'esterno non poté far a meno che sperimentare quell'iniziale impressione, come di un angolo di mondo racchiuso in un tempo e in un luogo lontani. Una volta all'interno, gli fu più facile tornare alla classica idea di pub.

Anche se costruito con materiali a norma, decorato con mobili e tavoli moderni e panche comode su cui sedersi in tranquillità, i colori predominanti richiamavano il marrone del legno di quercia, dell'argilla e della terra, materiali tipici di quelle strutture antiche. Anche la vicinanza del fiume Moldava voleva probabilmente richiamare quel bizzarro gusto per delle costruzioni tanto diverse e distanti dalla cultura della Repubblica Ceca.

Il posto non era particolarmente grande, sicuramente non come il Red Queen, ma poteva vantare la presenza di un ampio e lungo bancone a sinistra del portone da cui quattro baristi si dedicavano ai clienti, decisamente numerosi per essere un semplice martedì sera di metà novembre. Grazie a ciò che aveva letto all'esterno su di una lavagna affissa vicino alla porta d'ingresso, il potenziato poteva supporre che gli alcolici a basso prezzo potessero in qualche modo attirare parecchi avventori.

Doveva comunque ammettere a se stesso che quel locale era diventato abbastanza rinomato da quando era stato aperto, circa sei mesi prima del suo spostamento a Praga. Per ovvi motivi non si era mai preso il disturbo di recarcisi per bere qualcosa, non era un pub che si trovava per la strada del suo appartamento al ritorno dal lavoro, e la metro più vicina non rientrava tra i suoi soliti itinerari giornalieri.

Adam si guardò attorno, le lenti scure coprivano i suoi occhi artificiali, facendo ben intendere la sua _natura _modificata. Non era però l'unico potenziato del posto, constatò con un certo sottile sollievo: anche uno dei baristi aveva un mano meccanica, grazie alla quale sembrava particolarmente incline a preparare cocktail piuttosto elaborati e a intrattenere i clienti con una dimestichezza platealmente esibizionistica.

Una mano robotica di colore rosso alzata in un cenno di saluto gli fece scorgere Vaclav oltre un gruppetto uniforme di giovani studenti universitari, i quali si allontanarono in direzione di un tavolo posto vicino ad una specie di palchetto sul lato più interno del pub, frontale all'ingresso e all'altra estremità del lungo bancone.

Jensen raggiunse Koller con passo tranquillo, stabilendo di aver dedicato anche troppo tempo allo studio di quel nuovo ambiente; si trattava di un'abitudine dura a morire, che in tantissime circostanze gli aveva praticamente salvato la vita. Sperava che in quel determinato contesto non fosse necessario doverci pensare, quella latente forma di paranoia che puntualmente lo assaliva quando si trovava in situazioni analoghe.

«Hey, Jensen. Hai avuto difficoltà a venire qui?», domandò Koller con il solito tono allegro, salutandolo con una veloce pacca sul braccio più vicino.

«Affatto», rispose lui con voce imperturbabile.

Vaclav aveva perennemente quell'espressione tipica di chi non riposava abbastanza, con un baluginio negli occhi castani caldi e talvolta nascosti dai riccioli scuri che poteva associare ad un eccessivo uso di caffeina o di energy drink.

Dopo gli eventi di un mese prima, Jensen aveva creduto che il medico si sarebbe preso del tempo per intraprendere delle abitudini un po' più sane, e magari anche più indicate per il genere di lavoro che svolgeva nel laboratorio della Time Machine, ma così non era stato.

Non che l'americano avesse intenzione di esporre la sua perplessità in merito: non era ancora in particolare confidenza con Vaclav e, a onor del vero, aveva il vago sentore che la sua permanenza a Praga non sarebbe durata più di tanto.

Il giovane potenziato si guardò velocemente attorno, chinando il viso verso l'altro. Strizzò le spalle coperte dal giubbotto grigio macchiato in qualche punto sulle maniche e lasciato aperto sul ventre coperto da una camicia a riquadri rossi, pantaloni neri e le classiche sneakers a completare il suo solito outfit.

«Sai, Jensen. Devo dire che mi è sembrato strano che ti interessassi a che tipo di locali frequentassi. In realtà, mi è sembrato strano che mi chiedessi del proprietario di questo posto», iniziò Koller con voce abbastanza alta per essere sentita da lui ma ben contenuta per non attirare l'attenzione di qualche possibile orecchio indiscreto. «Voglio dire, mi hai dato l'impressione che _tu _sapessi già... Beh... Che io fossi solito passare diverse serate libere qui dentro...».

Adam sollevò un sopracciglio, fingendosi circospetto. Era decisamente ovvio che il suo medico non si sentisse particolarmente a suo agio all'idea di poter essere stato _presumibilmente _spiato ma, a sua discolpa, Jensen non aveva nulla a che fare con quella parte della questione. Si era semplicemente adattato alla situazione, come era solito intraprendere quella parte del suo lavoro in incognito.

«Comprendo le tue perplessità», si limitò a dirgli.

L'agente era stato contattato dal Collettivo Juggernaut, da Janus _in persona_, più o meno, per rispondere ad una richiesta di _aiuto _da parte di una persona residente lì a Praga. Per la precisione, si trattava del gestore di quel locale.

Accettare quell'incarico, per quanto inusuale, sembrava avere una certa importanza agli _occhi _di Janus stesso, il quale si era premurato di trovare la connessione perfetta tramite Vaclav Koller, che si era rivelato essere un cliente abituale del pub.

«Uhm», fece il dottore, incerto. Rivolse per un istante lo sguardo al resto della sala, dondolandosi sullo sgabello di legno sul lato più piccolo e riparato del bancone, stringendosi nuovamente nelle spalle. «Quindi... Perché siamo qui?».

«_Tu_ sei qui per farti una bevuta, suppongo. _Io _sono qui per fare lo stesso ma credo che andrò a prendere posto ad uno dei tavoli. Questa parte del bar è troppo affollata, per i miei gusti», rispose l'agente, adocchiando i clienti vicini.

Koller si fece sfuggire un rapido sorriso innocente, annuendo prima ancora di iniziare a rispondere a quelle parole di Adam che avevano tanto il retrogusto di un "_voglio liquidarti il più velocemente possibile perché devo fare cose super-segrete._"

O almeno, immaginava che dietro la presenza di Adam Jensen al Crannóg ci fossero motivazioni ben più importanti che il voler davvero restare in un locale in cui non aveva mai messo piede. Non sapeva dire però se volesse essere un po' più sicuro di quella eventualità o se preferisse mantenere una doverosa ignoranza sulle attività più o meno lecite del suo _paziente_. Perché era decisamente _ovvio_ che Adam non fosse un semplice agente dell'Interpol.

«Oh... Beh... In realtà quando ho sentito Artair McTavish, il proprietario, mi ha chiesto di rimanere per parlarmi», aggiunse Vaclav con un gesto di noncuranza.

Jensen lo scrutò un lungo momento, un debole cenno del capo che poteva essere inteso per un gesto di dissenso. Eppure espirò visibilmente e prese posto sullo sgabello direttamente accanto a quello del medico, costringendolo a lasciargli un po' di spazio su quella parte di bancone più riparata e angolare.

«E per quale motivo?», domandò l'americano, dato che la richiesta sembrava piuttosto imprecisa e vaga.

«Beh... Sai meglio di me di cosa mi occupo, oltre alla libreria», rispose Koller mostrandosi serio, forse nel tentativo di apparire rassicurante e professionale. Con scarsi risultati, effettivamente. «Forse ha bisogno di un consulto al riguardo».

«Uhm». Fu il turno di Adam di mugugnare con tono dubbioso, un verso che racchiudeva un semplice e caustico pensiero.

_Non mi piace. Non mi piace per niente. E sentirmi alle strette è proprio l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno adesso._

«Possiamo... _Posso _raggiungere adesso questo Artair...?», proseguì, facendo intendere di non ricordare già il cognome. E lasciando intuire che era ancora dell'idea che avrebbe parlato da solo con il proprietario del pub.

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle con espressione rilassata. «McTavish. È scozzese», precisò il giovane. «So che doveva risolvere un problema impellente nel suo studio. Mi è stato detto che per scusarsi dell'attesa possiamo ordinare qualsiasi cosa da bere gratuitamente».

Koller sollevò il suo bicchiere da cocktail, quasi completamente vuoto, se non per un po' di ghiaccio e liquido color lavanda sul fondo. Adam inarcò un sopracciglio visibile da sopra la lente sottostante.

«Sul serio?», fece l'agente, scettico. Non per la possibilità di avere consumazioni gratuite, piuttosto per l'assurda prospettiva di dover aspettare chissà quanto.

Perché _diavolo_ si trovava in quel luogo? Possibile che fosse davvero tanto disposto ad abbandonare il piacere di starsene a casa durante una serata libera e presentarsi come un soldatino al rapporto alla minima richiesta da parte di Janus?

«Sarà questione di pochi minuti, ormai. Effettivamente io sono arrivato in anticipo di mezz'ora. Adoro questo posto. Sono sicuro che Artair è già stato informato della tua presenza e starà concludendo l'impegno».

Jensen si lasciò sfuggire un breve verso di esasperazione, alzando una mano verso il barista più vicino, un ragazzo giovane che sembrava averli tenuti d'occhio per essere immediatamente pronto a servirli. Il potenziato ordinò un bicchiere di whisky, lasciato davanti a lui nel giro di pochi istanti. Vaclav, a giudicare dalle sue parole, ordinò un terzo giro di ciò che aveva già bevuto, qualcosa di eccessivamente particolare e dolciastro per il palato dell'uomo più grande di età.

Se doveva proprio attendere un lasso impreciso di tempo — in tutta sincerità si era prefissato di aspettare non più di mezz'ora — tanto valeva allietare i propri pensieri con un po' di alcool. Aveva un disperato bisogno di tener svuotata la mente nei momenti in cui gli era concesso dedicarsi a sé stesso.

Dopo ciò che era successo il mese precedente, appena due settimane da quando era tornato dagli eventi di Londra, aveva svolto per lo più lavoro d'ufficio sotto le direttive snervanti di MacReady. E dopo giorni di resoconti scritti e verbali, briefing più o meno utili, gli erano stati concessi un po' di giorni di meritata vacanza — da trascorrere comunque a Praga perché non si poteva mai sapere se sarebbe stato necessario ritornare immediatamente in servizio.

Al contrario di Adam, Miller si era preso un lungo periodo di ferie. Girava voce che fosse intenzionato ad abbandonare la direzione della Task Force 29. O forse aveva semplice nostalgia di tornare a casa sua, in Australia, per un po' di tempo.

Non era una possibilità tanto recondita. Jim aveva rischiato la vita a causa dell'Orchid e stava cercando di rimettere insieme quelle parti di sé su cui Adam aveva appena posato lo sguardo quando si era introdotto nel suo appartamento. Quando aveva curiosato nella sua vita privata. Quando aveva appurato che Jim Miller fosse un uomo buono, qualcuno di cui il potenziato avrebbe potuto fidarsi. Qualcuno che meritava di sapere la verità.

Eppure Jensen non era mai andato a trovare il suo capo dopo gli eventi di Londra. Sarebbe stato difficile riuscire a nascondergli il suo coinvolgimento nel Collettivo, sarebbe stato complicato affrontare e superare il timore che scaturiva dalla sola ipotesi di informare Miller di quelle macchinazioni e giochi di potere in cui il direttore era finito invischiato.

Miller meritava di sapere quanto la sua vita fosse stata messa in pericolo da un suo diretto superiore, Joseph Manderley, ma Adam trovava un numero ben maggiore di scuse per cercare di tenerlo lontano da quella realtà, da quei complotti, da quel marciume.

Jim aveva comunque una famiglia da cui tornare, una famiglia che lo amava, anche se poteva pensare il contrario. Adam poteva evitargli di finir nuovamente coinvolto in simili situazioni. Magari lo avrebbe messo semplicemente in guardia, senza esporsi troppo. Una richiesta di fiducia che Miller avrebbe sicuramente accolto, proprio perché era stato il potenziato a sventare la minaccia di Marchenko e a salvargli la vita somministrandogli il siero contro l'Orchid.

Jensen sorrise brevemente tra sé e sé, stupito che Koller non avesse più palesato tanto interesse nel chiacchierare con lui. Il medico era sorprendentemente silenzioso e per le sue. Gli lanciò uno sguardo rapido da oltre le lenti, un debole cenno del capo che il ragazzo non notò nemmeno.

Lo trovò intento ad osservare con espressione rapita il fondo della sala, in direzione del palchetto che stazionava all'altra estremità del bancone. Seguì la medesima direzione visiva per capire per quale motivo il giovane fosse tanto interessato a chi si stava esibendo su quel ripiano leggermente rialzato.

Le luci basse di tutto il locale, un ottimo espediente per separare metaforicamente le zone del pub, lasciavano svolgere un ottimo lavoro a quelle ben accese rivolte al piccolo palco: fu quel dettaglio a far notare a Jensen due persone sopra di esso.

Un uomo abbastanza adulto, probabilmente sulla cinquantina, vestito con jeans chiari e camicia nera a maniche lunghe, i capelli brizzolati tagliati cortissimi, stava appena piegato sulla tastiera elettronica, le mani che scivolavano sapientemente per diffondere le ultime note di una canzone appena conclusa.

Chinata su una cassa acustica vicina al bordo laterale, intenta a districare con accuratezza un filo piuttosto spesso, vi era invece una ragazza. Anche se dava leggermente le spalle al resto della sala, era facile indovinarne il sesso a causa dei capelli lisci e lunghi fino ai fianchi, colorati di un brillante violetto, e degli abiti che indossava, composti da ciò che sembrava essere un tubino di lingerie bianco con dettagli neri e dorati e reggicalze annesso agganciato a collant scuri, ai piedi anfibi comodi.

Non appena la ragazza si alzò dalla sua precedente posizione, Adam le vide tra le mani una chitarra classica di color noce chiaro.

Per un primo momento, osservandole le braccia scoperte insieme ad altre porzioni di pelle esposta, l'agente la scambiò per una potenziata. Ciò che decorava invece la sua epidermide era uno svariato numero di tatuaggi, tutti fatti con inchiostro nero. Nonostante la distanza, poteva osservare ghirigori, disegni specifici e parole scritte; aveva un tatuaggio anche sul viso, oltre l'angolo esterno dell'occhio sinistro, dalla tempia fino allo zigomo, grande circa sei centimetri.

La ragazza si girò nuovamente di spalle, legandosi velocemente i capelli viola in una coda alta, lasciando che il suo strumento musicale pendesse davanti a lei tramite la cinghia apposita posta a tracolla. Grazie a quel movimento, Adam scorse sulla porzione di schiena femminile altri tatuaggi decisamente più grandi ed elaborati. E il bordo inferiore e posteriore del tubino si tese così tanto da rischiare di lasciar intravedere le rotondità delle natiche alte e sode.

Non fu affatto sorpreso di vedere una persona tanto tatuata, anche se poteva davvero contare sulle dita di una mano tutte le ragazze viste personalmente con un numero così elevato e massiccio di disegni sottopelle. E non era affatto stupito che lì a Praga, nonostante fuori dal locale ci fossero circa una decina di gradi, una giovane ragazza fosse vestita con quell'abbigliamento parecchio rivelante — a onor del vero, all'interno del Crannóg c'era almeno il doppio della temperatura.

Per puro caso lanciò un'altra occhiata a Koller, trovandolo assorto a fissare i due artisti. O forse a fissare solo uno dei due, per esser sinceri.

«Quindi sei qui da più di mezz'ora, eh», commentò l'agente, lo sguardo celato dalle lenti.

«Eh? Cosa?», rispose inizialmente Vaclav, guardandolo, sorpreso da quell'improvvisa richiesta. «Ah, sì, te l'ho detto. Sono arrivato in anticipo».

L'uomo annuì velocemente, riscaldandosi la gola con un lungo sorso di whisky e un piccolo sorriso sornione appena percettibile. «E non ha nulla a che vedere con quella ragazza?».

«Come? Quale ragazza?», proseguì il medico con tono nuovamente acceso.

Adam sogghignò, scuotendo il capo in un cenno di dissenso. Non credeva possibile che Vaclav mostrasse interesse per _qualcosa _di diverso dal suo laboratorio o dalla sua libreria. Ciò lasciava intendere effettivamente quanto poco lo conoscesse e quanto fosse sinceramente incerto nel mutare prima o poi il loro rapporto.

Ma valeva davvero la pena pensare di intraprendere simili abitudini con Koller? Cercare in lui qualcuno con cui trascorrere del tempo? E se lo avesse messo in pericolo, più di quanto già non avesse fatto il giovane con i Dvali?

Koller mostrò la sua miglior espressione innocente, consapevole di non poter decifrare meglio l'occhiata nascosta dell'altro. «Beh... tanto vale, nell'attesa, godersi anche lo spettacolo, no?».

«Sicuramente», lo arrise Jensen, terminando la sua prima ordinazione.

Il suo sistema Sentinel si era già messo in funzione per spegnere il leggerissimo torpore donatogli dall'alcolico, facendogli decidere per un secondo giro, subito servito con la tempestività di un servizio eccellente. Forse poteva valutare l'ipotesi di recarsi al Crannóg per bere qualche altra volta, in futuro.

Un paio di rumori provenienti dal palco attirarono nuovamente la sua attenzione, facendogli osservare distrattamente l'uomo cinquantenne intento a provare la tastiera per regolarne il volume. Anche la ragazza stava sistemando le corde della chitarra acustica ma con metodi stranamente più silenziosi. Il duo si lanciò un'occhiata veloce, seguita da un cenno di assenso reciproco.

Doveva esserci stato qualche singolare problema tecnico, qualcosa che l'orecchio per niente allenato di Jensen non aveva percepito, perché la giovane e il tastierista sembravano sul punto di darsi il via per ricominciare a suonare.

La ragazza prese posto su uno sgabello disposto centralmente, abbassando di poco il microfono molto più vicino alle sue labbra.

Da quella angolazione, Adam poteva osservarne meglio il viso a cuore, leggermente truccato sugli occhi con eyeliner nero e mascara, e su labbra con uno strato delicato di rossetto color porpora. Aveva un viso incredibilmente fanciullesco, sembrava essere parecchio piccola di età per poter _mostrare _quell'aria vissuta e sprezzante.

L'inizio della canzone si diffuse nell'ambiente proprio con lo strumento suonato dalla ragazza, note melodiose che subito attirarono l'attenzione del resto del pub. Paradossalmente, anche il rumore provocato dal lavoro dei baristi sembrò affievolirsi, o forse il sistema audio, ciò che aveva dato un iniziale problema all'esibizione, tornò a funzionare a pieno regime.

Quando la voce della cantante si propagò nell'aria, Adam comprese perché vi fosse tanta attenzione a lei rivolta.

_**He **eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your [heart-shaped box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEZo_3AQZ2Y) for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnetar, pit trap_  
_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

Il suo tono era leggermente roco, forse volutamente strascicato, ma sapeva mostrare bene i dettagli evocativi delle parole, risultando più limpido durante ciò che doveva essere il ritornello.

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice, yeah, your advice, yeah_

Adam si prese un momento per osservare l'espressione del suo dottore, trovandolo assorto e rapito dall'esibizione. Doveva ammettere almeno a sé stesso che anche lui era piacevolmente colpito.

Non sapeva dire se ci fosse una certa bravura nella tecnica e nel modo di suonare del duo, il potenziato non era mai stato un grandissimo appassionato di musica, ma una parte di sé apprezzava semplicemente quel momento.

Non aveva mai sviluppato un reale interesse per quella forma d'arte, buona parte delle canzoni che aveva ascoltato e di cui aveva un certo ricordo erano tutte racchiuse negli anni in cui aveva vissuto con i suoi genitori, generi musicali piuttosto nella norma e di apprezzamento comune.

C'era stato un altro periodo della sua vita in cui si era ritrovato ad ascoltare più spesso melodie classiche. Megan era anche riuscita a convincerlo ad andare a qualche spettacolo teatrale a Detroit.

Jensen scosse il capo in un cenno, bevendo un lungo sorso di whisky.

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_  
_Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath_  
_Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back_  
_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

Non ci aveva fatto caso subito ma alcuni dei clienti presenti avevano iniziato ad ondeggiare il capo a ritmo, come sul punto di voler ballare. Nonostante la canzone non fosse particolarmente vivace, c'era qualcosa che sembrava smuovere i loro animi.

Fu nell'ultima parte dell'esibizione che Jensen tornò a fissare la ragazza per qualche momento.

Sembrava aver tenuto una chitarra tra le mani fin da piccola, muovendosi con essa con una certa cura, stringendosi nelle spalle, facendo scivolare una bretellina del tubino bianco oltre la spalla e acuendo le curve morbide sulla scollatura del seno generoso, i capelli viola che, nonostante fossero alzati sulla nuca, le incorniciavano il viso con diverse ciocche, attaccate alla pelle per un leggero strato di sudore. Ed infine gli occhi, leggermente dischiusi ma illuminati a dovere per far notare il loro bagliore azzurro, un azzurro caldo e terso come il cielo estivo, accarezzavano la sala con inflessibile destrezza.

Era una bella ragazza, probabilmente era anche consapevole di esserlo, ma qualcosa nel suo aspetto paradossalmente sfrontato, oltre all'incredibile presenza dei tatuaggi, la rendeva distante e lontana, come un animale chiuso in gabbia che aveva deciso autonomamente di non affascinare più nessuno, se non con la sua semplice condizione di prigionia.

Di cosa si trattava? Di incredibile bravura nel _vendersi_ al pubblico? Di un'innata capacità di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, attraverso quella parvenza di _piccola tigre_ cresciuta in cattività?

Adam pensava che un po' tutti gli artisti fossero così, capaci di trasformarsi esattamente in ciò che gli altri volevano vedere. Un parere piuttosto severo e poco gentile, _molto_ poco gentile, ma si trattava di lavoro, in fin dei conti, e lui soltanto con il tempo aveva capito quanto fosse disposto a lasciarsi _comprare_ a sua volta.

Guardava la ragazza e notava altri dettagli che prima non aveva identificato, come il bordo inferiore del tubino che lasciava visibile un'ammiccante porzione di cosce sode delineate dalle linee del reggicalze integrato. Ciò che aveva scambiato per un'estensione dei collant scuri erano invece altri tatuaggi, altri ghirigori di inchiostro nero.

Per un solo momento, Adam si chiese quanti altri disegni quella giovane avesse sul corpo. E si chiese perché spingersi così tanto oltre nella soddisfazione di un simile vezzo. Perché mutare così tanto la propria pelle, perché scegliere di rendersi tanto diversa agli occhi degli altri.

Forse c'era un fondo di rammarico tra i suoi pensieri, qualcosa che poteva ricollegare alla sua condizione di potenziato. Il dramma di non aver scelto, di non aver avuto una scelta. Eppure, quante volte doveva ripetersi che in fin dei conti tutto ciò era servito ad uno scopo?

_Ma a quale prezzo?_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice, yeah, your advice, yeah, your advice, yeah, your advice_

Quando la canzone finì, un crescendo di applausi riportò tutti ad uno stato di vigile euforia, come se sentissero il bisogno di sfogarsi di quell'energia sopita che avevano trattenuto a stento.

Jensen percepì lo spostamento del barista più vicino senza nemmeno essere totalmente rivolto a lui; lo guardò poco prima di vederlo far cenno con la mano verso la porta alla sinistra di Koller. Adam si alzò dallo sgabello con un movimento fluido, facendo sobbalzare Vaclav, il quale non aveva minimamente notato il gesto del dipendente del pub.

Quando anche il giovane potenziato si mosse per incamminarsi, il duo presente sul palco stava per iniziare un'altra canzone. L'agente voltò leggermente il capo per notare il suo dottore dedicare una lunga occhiata ai musicisti, un'espressione leggermente esultante sul viso — forse dalle prime note aveva già riconosciuto quale altro testo avrebbero suonato.

Espressione che si trasformò in un velo di imbarazzo quando il ragazzo si rese conto di essere fissato a sua volta, dato che l'agente gli stava riservando quel suo tipico cipiglio dubbioso. Vaclav superò Jensen con passi rapidi, fingendo noncuranza e procurando nell'uomo un rapido sogghigno sornione.

Passarono entrambi per un breve corridoio, una porta sul fondo che riportava in alto la dicitura "_exit_", una a destra che indicava la presenza di un bagno destinato ai dipendenti, ed una a sinistra aperta per metà che lasciava intravedere l'interno di un piccolo studio amministrativo.

Koller bussò con la mano rossa, spalancando meglio l'uscio e varcandolo senza attendere una risposta effettiva.

Artair McTavish era un uomo di bell'aspetto, sulla quarantina, con tratti tipici del nord Europa. I capelli color miele tagliati corti accentuavano la spigolosità del viso, un lieve strato di barba un po' più scura delimitava invece la linea della mascella. Gli occhi erano castani, caldi e intensi, sotto i quali erano presenti delle occhiaie piuttosto evidenti.

Fisicamente non era particolarmente imponente, piuttosto nella media, vestito con jeans e felpa, forse con un lieve accenno di muscolatura sotto gli abiti. Probabilmente era solito dedicarsi a della semplice attività fisica giornaliera per mantenere quel tanto che bastava il peso-forma ideale.

«Perdonate l'attesa, questioni del pub che ho cercato di risolvere il prima possibile», iniziò lui, allontanandosi dall'unico tavolo presente. «Sono Artair McTavish, proprietario di questo locale. È un piacere avervi qui».

Si mosse tranquillo fino a Koller riservandogli una pacca gentile sulla spalla, un saluto cordiale in un classico gesto che indicava un minimo di confidenza.

«Vaclav, giusto?», chiese comunque per sicurezza, rivolgendosi subito dopo ad Adam con una mano tesa.

Jensen non era abituato a tanta spontaneità ma rispose alla stretta in maniera veloce, ponendo estrema cura nel movimento della sua estremità in lega.

«Adam Jensen», rispose il potenziato senza aggiungere altro.

L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata veloce all'agente, scrutandolo per pochi istanti prima di annuire. «Mi dispiace se sono stato costretto a richiamare l'attenzione di... _Certe persone_ per trovare qualcuno di affidabile ma si tratta di una situazione particolare».

L'americano capì immediatamente l'ovvio riferimento al Collettivo, incrociando le braccia al petto nel rivolgere un'occhiata a Vaclav, chiedendosi se fosse davvero saggio lasciare che il medico intuisse il suo coinvolgimento negli Juggernaut.

Forse McTavish comprese la sua rimostranza nell'esporre tanto apertamente nomi e dettagli, accogliendo quel breve silenzio come una risposta verbale decisamente ovvia. Attese comunque che l'uomo che gli era stato segnalato dal Collettivo fosse disposto a farlo proseguire.

«Continua», lo incitò Jensen con un rapido cenno della mano in lega.

Lo scozzese mostrò un'espressione seria, annuendo nuovamente, per poi sorridere appena in direzione del potenziato più giovane. «Dritto al sodo, eh? Va bene».

Si mosse per la stanza per raggiungere il giaccone appeso alla parete, estraendone dalla tasca un dispositivo da inserire nel portatile presente sul tavolo.

Quello studio, per quanto piccolo, ospitava tutto l'occorrente per essere utile e informale; oltre alla scrivania centrale, c'erano un paio di schedari e scaffali lungo il muro a sinistra della porta e alle spalle del tavolo da lavoro e della sedia ergonomica. Su un divanetto di pelle nera a due posti, sul lato destro, era stato sistemato con attenzione uno zaino professionale. L'appendiabiti si trovava poco accanto al sofà, a cui era agganciata una giacca di finta pelle di colore nero ed una sciarpa di lana grigia. Fu facile intuire che quei due capi di abbigliamento appartenessero ad una donna.

Nel modo di spostarsi davanti ai due potenziati per fare il giro della scrivania, Artair attirò inconsapevolmente l'attenzione di Jensen dallo studio del piccolo ambiente.

«Sono conosciuto nel campo informatico con il nome di BlueDevil», disse lo scozzese con tono assolutamente incurante e tranquillo.

A quelle parole, Adam inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

Era _decisamente _inverosimile trovarsi nella stessa stanza con l'hacker che aveva _presumibilmente _divulgato informazioni preziose su svariati traffici clandestini, soprattutto in atto tra l'America e l'Europa occidentale, e a cui si affibbiavano diversi attacchi mirati a svariate organizzazioni ormai poco ammirate del Regno Unito.

A onor del vero, aveva sempre creduto che l'hacker BlueDevil facesse parte del Collettivo ma qualcosa nel modo in cui Jensen era stato contattato da Janus lasciava presupporre tutt'altro. Forse, esattamente come un _altro _informatico di sua conoscenza, McTavish agiva per conto proprio.

«Un momento... BlueDevil?», domandò l'agente.

L'uomo gli rivolse una lunga occhiata, divertita ma comunque attenta. «Sì, lo so. In giro si dice che dovrei essere molto più vecchio».

«In verità, si pensava che BlueDevil fosse una donna», corresse Vaclav, avvicinandosi al computer per guardarne lo schermo.

Artair sorrise di rimando, annuendo ancora una volta. «Sì, sono consapevole anche di questo».

Digitò una password nel momento in cui essa venne richiesta e il contenuto del dispositivo fu finalmente esposto agli occhi dei due potenziati.

Una serie di schede si aprirono su svariate interfacce, testi, formule chimiche e numeriche dall'aspetto decisamente curioso e dal significato non del tutto chiaro.

Jensen aveva una vaga idea di cosa fossero quei file, nelle sue recenti attività era entrato spesso in contatto con quel genere di documenti, sia personali che appartenenti ad altri individui.

«Di cosa si tratta?», chiese in ogni caso, iniziando a sfogliare velocemente le pagine scritte in formato digitale.

Koller guardò il proprietario del Crannóg con occhi sgranati, per poi tornare allo schermo con espressione sconvolta.

«Ma non è possibile», fece il ragazzo, il tono di voce incredulo.

L'agente fissò Vaclav per un momento, stupito di sentirlo esporre con tanta incertezza un simile commento. Si raddrizzò giusto il tempo necessario per permettere al più giovane di spostare l'attenzione su tabelle, grafici e referti medici, file di cui Jensen comprendeva ben poco per ovvie ragioni.

«Non può essere... Da dove l'hai preso?», domandò il dottore, rizzandosi in uno scatto per guardare direttamente l'altro uomo.

Lo scozzese si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro, indicando con un cenno del capo il portatile. «È un'informazione piuttosto personale».

Il giovane negò impercettibilmente a quella risposta, non perché fosse in disaccordo con la riservatezza del proprietario del locale — in realtà lo era in minima parte — ma perché si trattava di qualcosa di davvero _grosso_. Qualcosa che conosceva soltanto _per sentito dire_.

«Sul serio? Qualcuno che conosci ti ha passato... _Questo_?», riprovò ancora Koller, l'espressione che indicava una smodata curiosità.

McTavish restò per qualche secondo in silenzio, osservando entrambi i suoi ospiti. Si strinse le braccia al petto, iniziando a muoversi verso il retro del tavolo per prendere posto sulla sedia professionale. Dondolò per poco sulle rotelle in un vago movimento a semicerchio, espirando poco prima di parlare.

«Qualcuno che conoscevo. Si potrebbe parlare di due persone, in effetti», aggiunse con cautela, osservando i due potenziati. «_Una _la conoscevo più dell'_altra_...»

«Chi sono?», chiese questa volta Adam, assumendo una posizione appena più attenta.

Incrociare le braccia al petto poteva indicare chiusura ma voleva anche essere un modo per invogliare il suo interlocutore a proseguire senza omettere nulla. Di qualunque incarico si trattasse, cominciarlo con dei segreti lasciati inespressi non era il massimo.

«Non ha importanza», rispose Artair, negando nuovamente.

«E invece può averla, in base a ciò che quel dispositivo contiene», asserì l'agente, lasciando ben intendere la richiesta di sapere di cosa si trattasse.

Vaclav si mosse a lato dell'ex-SWAT, rivolgendo comunque lo sguardo allo scozzese. «Sono dati relativi ad un progetto top-secret di cui si è trovata qualche traccia circa un decennio fa, voci di corridoio su di un programma sperimentale sulla... Sull'evoluzione umana, per così dire».

Artair si appoggiò meglio allo schienale della sedia, facendola scricchiolare leggermente, anche lui con le braccia improvvisamente incrociate sul petto. «Si chiamava “Piano Hymeneal”. Qualcosa di totalmente diverso rispetto all'evoluzione proposta dai potenziamenti. Qualcosa per cui parecchie vite sono state spezzate, torturate, usate e sfruttate».

«E su cosa si basava questo progetto? In cosa era diverso dai potenziamenti?», domandò Jensen, l'espressione attenta e vigile.

Un campanello di allarme si era attivato nella sua mente. Il ricordo di quando aveva scoperto due anni prima della White Elix, della sua adozione, di Michelle Walters, si stagliò con netta precisione nel centro esatto del suo petto, dandogli una vaga sensazione di ansia. Tanti pensieri che andavano a sommarsi a quelli che fronteggiava quotidianamente.

Il proprietario del locale chinò di poco il viso, scostando una mano per indicare il computer. «L'ente che si occupava di questo programma sperimentale è stato smantellato tra il 2012 e il 2013. Non so se il nome Horus Field possa dirvi qualcosa», aggiunse, introducendo una breve pausa per osservare i due ospiti.

Adam negò impercettibilmente, quasi sollevato dal fatto che non si trattasse di un nome a lui noto. Anche Vaclav fece intendere di non conoscere quell'ente, limitandosi ad adocchiare rapidamente Artair per poi tornare ai documenti digitali che continuava a sfogliare.

«In ogni caso», riprese l'hacker, «tutti i loro lavori sono andati distrutti o cancellati, anche se questo specifico progetto ha avuto diversi avvii presso altre aziende sparse per il mondo, mantenuto più o meno latente fino alla comparsa dei primissimi potenziamenti, poco più di vent'anni fa. Grazie alle tecnologie e alle scoperte fatte durante gli anni novanta sono state apportate delle... Riletture più attente a ciò che si erano prefissati di fare».

Jensen mantenne una compostezza stoica ed imperturbabile, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti che rendevano la sua espressione molto più indecifrabile. Eppure lui sapeva quanto il suo stomaco si stesse attorcigliando alla prospettiva che improvvisamente si stesse imbattendo in qualcosa che in realtà conosceva.

Pura casualità, o Janus aveva nuovamente scavato nel passato del potenziato? Come aveva fatto quel detective privato due anni prima, Brent Radford, per Janus trovare quelle informazioni sarebbe stato altrettanto facile.

Artair continuò ad esporre le sue spiegazioni, dando altri dettagli un po' più personali. «I file presenti sul dispositivo sono stati reperiti due anni fa in Inghilterra, circa cinque mesi prima dell'Incidente dei Potenziati, ed è stato a causa di quei file che son dovuto scappare dal mio paese. Per molto tempo ho cercato di capire come muovermi e come agire, ed è stato durante il mio impegno nella rete che ho saputo che le Industrie Page sono interessate a riesumare il Piano Hymeneal».

L'americano si mostrò decisamente interessato al sol udire il nome del grande conglomerato multinazionale, consapevole che l'incarico potesse essere realmente utile ai propri scopi.

«E cosa prevedeva questo Piano Hymeneal?», domandò ancora una volta.

Fu Koller a rispondere, prendendo posto sul tavolo, sedendocisi sopra con un piccolo balzo e portandosi sul grembo il computer. Si girò sul fianco per non dare completamente le spalle a McTavish, il quale gli rivolse un'occhiata scettica per tutta quella dimostrazione di confidenza.

«Da quello che vedo e da ciò che ricordo di quando se ne parlava in maniera ufficiosa», iniziò il medico, «questo progetto ha basi più vecchie dei potenziamenti, qualcosa a cui si stava lavorando per migliorare le capacità della vita. Ma ha praticamente subìto una variazione di intenti nel corso del tempo».

Vaclav scosse il capo, schiarendosi la voce. Dedicò un lungo sguardo ai due uomini, esitando giusto un istante prima di riprendere da dove si era interrotto.

«Si basava sullo studio delle cellule staminali, del DNA e del mutamento genetico all'interno del... Dell'utero materno». L'espressione totalmente rivolta a lui dal suo _paziente_ gli fece scuotere il capo in un cenno incerto. «Non credo di avertelo mai detto, Jensen, ma io sono nato con una malformazione alle braccia. La mia condizione, ai tempi, mi ha fatto valutare tantissime ipotesi, anche se poi mi son specializzato sugli innesti».

Adam lo fissò per un momento, rimettendo al _loro posto_ pezzi del puzzle eclettico che era Vaclav Koller. Mantenendo un viso neutrale grazie alla presenza delle lenti, non poté fare a meno che chiedersi nuovamente se non vi fosse una qualche correlazione tra la White Elix e l'Horus Field.

«Si trattava di qualcosa su cui si erano fatte ricerche e studi già dal 1970», aggiunse McTavish con un'espressione distante, scuotendo il capo per ritornare al _presente_. «Hanno condotto degli esperimenti su feti, neonati e bambini per creare e sviluppare in maniera più rapida l'evoluzione umana. Hanno obbligato degli adulti a portare avanti delle gravidanze per far nascere esseri umani migliorati», continuò l'uomo con tono serio, poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania e ponendo le mani intrecciate davanti alle proprie labbra. «Ciò che ho scoperto di recente mi porta a credere che qualcuno nelle Industrie Page sia interessato a riprendere in mano il programma, e il mio intuito mi suggerisce che il suo scopo sia quello di poter avere controllo su di una tecnologia simile, con le migliorie e le capacità che hanno adesso».

L'agente annuì in risposta, dedicando uno sguardo veloce al retro del portatile. «E cosa avevi in mente, al riguardo?».

Artair lo fissò per un momento, gli occhi castani che si adombrarono e le mani che sciolsero la presa soltanto per indicare il potenziato con un paio di dita. «Signor Jensen...».

«Adam», puntualizzò lui, lasciando intendere la preferenza di esser chiamato per nome.

Lo scozzese si mostrò per un secondo sorpreso da quell'improvvisa disponibilità colloquiale, accogliendola comunque ben volentieri.

«Adam», ripeté in risposta, «la mia richiesta è la seguente: teoricamente, _questa _dovrebbe essere l'unica versione del "Piano Hymeneal" esistente, ma le mie ricerche mi hanno portato a credere che possa esserci una possibile copia del progetto in una struttura militarizzata in Russia».

Vaclav alzò la testa dallo schermo, incuriosito. Si sistemò meglio sulla scrivania, continuando a restare seduto su di essa. «Ed è una brutta notizia, giusto?».

McTavish fece una veloce smorfia, sciogliendo la presa delle sue braccia e appoggiando entrambe le mani sul tavolo.

«Non è una cosa certa, il problema è proprio questo. Non ne sono sicuro», ammise con voce dubbiosa, mostrando tutto il suo disappunto. «Il mio è più un semplice scrupolo, perché in questi due anni il mio lavoro si è concentrato sul reperire qualsiasi collegamento con il Piano Hymeneal. Finora le mie azioni informatiche son bastate per sventare altre possibili incertezze, perché dovevo cercare in zone più sicure. Zone della rete in cui so muovermi egregiamente».

L'uomo fece una breve pausa, dedicando un'occhiata agli altri due.

Adam conosceva già quell'approccio, era molto simile a quello messo in atto dai Ripper. Forse BlueDevil era più incline a sfruttare le sue competenze in quel genere di attività: ciò poteva spiegare per quale motivo non fosse un operativo informatico del Collettivo.

«La mia fortuna, o sfortuna, in base a come la si guardi», aggiunse chinando il capo in un gesto stanco, «è che questa ipotetica seconda copia è sotto un nome di copertura, qualcosa che altri non sono riusciti a scovare perché non sanno cosa cercare. Ma potrebbe anche trattarsi di una falsa pista, qualcosa che in realtà è la facciata stessa del progetto. O una _trappola _per ingannare chi sta cercando di nascosto queste informazioni, come me».

Jensen si prese un momento per ponderare con calma le riflessioni che stavano sorgendo nella sua mente, iniziando a costruire con maggior precisione dettagli e domande da esporre per cercare di raccapezzarsi ulteriormente in quella situazione.

Per quanto tutto estremamente inverosimile, dall'essere al cospetto di un noto hacker al veder riemergere dal proprio passato il fantasma degli esperimenti che, a quanto sapeva, aveva subito da bambino — e di cui non aveva però alcuna memoria — la persistente voce della coscienza gli suggeriva che poteva anche concedere un po' del suo tempo a quell'incarico.

Tempo in un impreciso momento del prossimo futuro: Artair aveva accennato alla Russia, luogo decisamente vasto e non propriamente dietro l'angolo.

«Quindi il tuo obiettivo è che di questi dati non ci siano altre copie in circolazione, oltre la tua?», chiese Adam per essere assolutamente sicuro di cosa dovesse presumibilmente occuparsi.

«Esatto, per questo motivo ho richiesto l'intervento di qualcuno con le tue _capacità_», ammise l'hacker, annuendo.

«E dopo? Cosa vorresti fare del progetto?», domandò ancora l'ex-SWAT, percependo che ci fosse altro da sapere in base alle risposte fisiche che poteva leggere dal proprietario del locale.

«Distruggerlo».

Il tono con cui lo scozzese pronunciò quella singola parola la rese più espressiva del previsto, dandole una connotazione fin troppo intensa, quasi liberatoria per lui. Come se avesse espulso dal proprio corpo un oggetto estraneo e doloroso.

«Cosa?», intervenne Vaclav, spostando il computer sul tavolo e ritornando con i piedi sul pavimento. «Aspetta, ciò che c'è lì potrebbe comunque risolvere alcuni dei problemi dei potenziati».

Artair annuì leggermente, mostrandosi d'accordo con l'affermazione ma pronto a smontarne la tesi. «Sì, potrebbe, ma si tratta di uno studio che non gioverebbe realmente allo scopo. Per quanto l'idea di trovare una soluzione alla sindrome da rigetto, per esempio, sia qualcosa di assolutamente auspicabile, il Piano Hymeneal non ha le basi per supportare dei miglioramenti a chi è già potenziato».

Un'altra pausa servì allo scopo di rendere i tre ancora più vigili e attenti al resto di quelle parole.

Un'altra parte di quell'assurda storia conduceva la mente di Adam su ciò che lui era in grado di fare, sul fatto che lui non necessitasse di neuropozina, sul modo in cui il suo corpo aveva _accolto_ gli innesti, anche se gli ci erano voluti due anni per abituarsi ad essi completamente.

McTavish indicò con un gesto della mano il portatile, gli occhi castani che si oscurarono ulteriormente. «I risultati del Piano Hymeneal saranno sempre instabili e troppo pericolosi. Ciò che viene riportato nei rapporti finali spiega che si faceva affidamento su soggetti predisposti a... A capacità umane già considerate ai tempi piuttosto evolute».

Girò il dispositivo verso di sé, cercò rapidamente il file che voleva mostrare e poi rivolse nuovamente lo schermo verso i presenti, lasciando visibile un documento di poche pagine.

«Il progetto trova le sue basi su capacità psichiche innate e genetiche», aggiunse rapidamente.

Koller mostrò un'espressione perplessa, incerto di aver realmente compreso il senso di quelle ultime parole. «No, un momento. Non credo di aver capito...».

Adam cominciava ad avere invece una vaga idea di ciò a cui si stava riferendo l'hacker ma la sua mente razionale e logica riteneva la possibilità assolutamente infondata.

«Tutti i soggetti su cui è stato sperimentato il Piano Hymeneal sembravano avere doti paranormali», rispose Artair, annuendo.

L'agente e il dottore restarono per qualche istante in silenzio, fissando McTavish in modo diverso: il primo, grazie alle lenti scure, risultava imperscrutabile, ma in cuor suo sapeva di essere parecchio sorpreso dalla piega di quelle informazioni; Vaclav invece non faceva mistero del suo stupore, decidendo di riporre tutta la sua attenzione sul file del dispositivo, prevalentemente su quell'ultimo testo appena selezionato da BlueDevil.

«Doti paranormali», mormorò il più giovane con voce incerta, annuendo poco dopo. «Accidenti, effettivamente sembra che sia vero...».

Lo scozzese scosse il capo in un cenno divertito, anche se i suoi occhi mostrarono una sfumatura di tristezza.

«A prescindere dal fatto che possiate credere o meno a queste cose, la possibilità che, se cerchiamo una spiegazione logica, a quei soggetti sia stato sbloccato un modo per sfruttare al cento per cento il loro cervello, o che si tratti di _poteri_ davvero particolari tipici dell'immaginario collettivo, del folklore, la mia richiesta resta immutata. Ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui possa fidarmi, qualcuno che possa introdursi in quel complesso per controllare che non ci sia un'altra copia del progetto. Qualcuno che abbia delle notevoli capacità combattive, all'occorrenza, anche se sarebbe più indicato riuscire a mantenere un basso profilo».

Adam decise di dire la sua, approvando in parte l'intento dell'uomo. C'era qualcosa che non tornava in tutta quella storia, parti del racconto che mancavano e che Artair stava volutamente omettendo. Quell'uomo stava sicuramente nascondendo un segreto che aveva a che fare con il Piano Hymeneal.

«Questi sono dettagli che possiamo discutere anche dopo, soprattutto perché hai parlato della Russia, e comprenderai bene che ci vorrà del tempo per organizzare qualcosa di simile ad un... Lavoro sul campo», intervenne Jensen, ponendo attenzione nel non lasciar intuire molto a Koller.

Era ancora dell'idea di tenere il medico all'oscuro del suo coinvolgimento con il Collettivo. Meno sapeva, e meglio sarebbe stato per lui. Per Vaclav. Ed anche per Adam.

«Ma c'è una domanda a cui ancora non hai risposto», riprese l'americano, «e se la tua richiesta nasce da un semplice sentimento di scrupolo, comprenderai bene che anche io sono al momento spinto dalla stessa motivazione. O se vuoi, chiamalo scetticismo. O prudenza».

Artair gli rivolse una lunga occhiata, sospirando. «Ti ascolto».

Jensen si prese giusto un momento per sondare le risposte fisiche dello scozzese con il suo amplificatore sociale, notando una sincera predisposizione nel dire la verità, anche se l'argomento sembrava turbarlo parecchio.

«Da chi hai ricevuto i dati del progetto? Perché sei tanto interessato al Piano Hymeneal?», chiese infine, fissando l'uomo con attenzione. «Chi è stato coinvolto in quegli esperimenti?».

McTavish annuì un paio di volte in un gesto debole e lento, un altro lungo sospiro ad increspargli le labbra prima di alzarsi dalla sedia. Un breve silenzio in grado di racchiudere completamente il suo stato d'animo, restando dall'altra parte della scrivania, come a voler schermare i suoi sentimenti oltre quella semplice barriera.

«Mia sorella Sheena e suo marito Ciaran. Non erano realmente sposati ma so che si definivano comunque una famiglia a tutti gli effetti. Hanno avuto una figlia. Sono morti tutti e tre dopo essere fuggiti dal laboratorio dell'Horus Field otto anni fa».

Koller mostrò un'espressione comprensiva. «Ma se sono morti otto anni fa, come... Prima hai detto di aver recuperato i file del Piano Hymeneal solo due anni fa, nel 2027».

«E lo confermo», rispose Artair, «ma dopo la loro morte ho cercato per tanto tempo cosa, o meglio _chi _li avesse uccisi realmente».

L'uomo fece un'altra pausa, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi al tavolo con una delle due gambe, lo sguardo castano oscurato da evidenti sentimenti di tristezza.

«Non voglio che qualcun altro faccia la loro fine. Ho perso i contatti con mia sorella verso la fine del 2005, quando lei aveva diciannove anni. Aveva conosciuto Ciaran nel 2002, credo. Ai tempi non avevo capito che si frequentassero, non ero particolarmente interessato alla vita sentimentale di mia sorella», aggiunse con un debole sorriso a sollevargli gli angoli delle labbra. «Lui, Ciaran... Beh... Era lui ad avere doti particolari. Non so ben dire in che modo e con quale intensità, ma era lui... Beh...».

Vaclav aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Quando sembrò comprendere, si lasciò sfuggire un commento poco ponderato. «Oh, era lui ad avere poteri paranormali».

Adam gli lanciò un'occhiata lunga e silenziosa, trovando la frase un po' avventata persino per i suoi standard. «Cosa è accaduto di preciso a tua sorella e suo marito?». Non che lui ci andasse poi tanto per il sottile, con tatto e gentilezza.

McTavish si strinse nelle spalle, guardando il potenziato. «Ciaran è stato rintracciato dall'Horus Field e mia sorella non ha voluto lasciarlo andare da solo. È rimasta incinta mentre erano tenuti lì, forse obbligati a procreare, o forse, nonostante tutto, desiderosi di una parvenza di normalità, ma credo che il peggio sia sorto proprio dopo la nascita della figlia».

Lo scozzese chinò lo sguardo, l'espressione distante e triste. Un altro lungo sospiro e il modulo A.C.I.S.A di Jensen che diede al potenziato un quadro completo dello stato emotivo dell'hacker.

«Quando li ho trovati, loro... Loro avevano provato a scappare dall'Horus Field, o comunque da ciò che restava di quell'ente. Sono stati uccisi brutalmente, tutti e tre, ma sul corpo di mia nipote, che ai tempi aveva solo tredici anni, vi erano segni di...».

BlueDevil ebbe bisogno di silenziare per un altro istante, deglutendo al ricordo nella sua mente. Si mosse per spostarsi davanti alla scrivania, posizionandosi a pochi passi dai suoi ospiti e appoggiandosi con le natiche al bordo del ripiano, le braccia nuovamente incrociate sul petto.

«Il peggio lo ha subìto lei, la loro figlia: hanno sperimentato su di lei mentre era ancora un feto, mentre era una bambina. Ciò che ho visto sul suo corpo, tutte quelle cicatrici... Tutte quelle ferite... Tutti quei segni...».

Jensen annuì, consapevole di non voler ascoltare oltre quelle parole cariche di agonia e tristezza. Fu il suo dottore a poggiare la mano meccanica rossa sulla spalla dell'hacker, mostrandosi maggiormente empatico.

«Mi dispiace, Artair. Credo di non poter comprendere completamente ciò che hai provato ma adesso capisco perché vuoi che i dati del Piano Hymeneal vengano distrutti. Per quello che può valere il mio aiuto, mi metto volentieri a tua disposizione», affermò con tono sensibile il ragazzo, lasciando perfettamente visibile un'espressione decisamente solidale.

I due si lanciarono uno sguardo di intesa, rivolgendosi poco dopo all'agente dell'Interpol. Adam annuì in risposta, guardando verso un punto impreciso del pavimento del piccolo studio poco prima di rispondere all'occhiata dell'hacker.

«Hai detto che la possibile copia del programma si trova in una struttura militare in Russia. Dove di preciso? Hai già in mente come muoverci?».

Le parole dell'americano sembrarono suscitare un certo sollievo nell'espressione di BlueDevil. Il suo volto stanco parve illuminarsi di aspettativa e lecita euforia, forse anche dettata da ciò che stava per dire.

«Non ancora. Ciò che dovremmo fare ora, possibilmente questa notte, è accedere al registro digitale dell'ambasciata sovietica nel quartiere Bubenec», rispose McTavish. «Ho una vaga traccia del complesso militare in cui potrebbero trovarsi i file ma purtroppo per poter esserne certo devo confrontarmi con delle liste ufficiali presenti solo nei computer dati in dotazioni ai funzionari del governo russo. Paradossalmente, il modo più sicuro per farlo è tramite l'ambasciata, perché da uno dei loro dispositivi ha effettuato l'accesso una determinata persona».

«Chi?», domandò Koller, perplesso e incuriosito da quella prospettiva decisamente intrigante.

«Faina Mironov», proseguì BlueDevil, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un cenno divertito.

Adam inarcò un sopracciglio, visibile nonostante la copertura delle lenti. «Perché il Ministro degli Affari Esteri russo si trova a Praga?».

McTavish sogghignò leggermente, accogliendo quella lecita domanda con fare un po' più rilassato. E gongolante, palesemente gongolante. «Per questioni burocratiche».

L'agente lo guardò a lungo, non comprendendo la sua ironia. E chiedendosi se tutti gli hacker con cui era entrato in contatto dovessero mostrare necessariamente quell'atteggiamento tanto spavaldo e sicuro quando si trattava di esporre i meriti del loro lavoro. «Spiegati».

Lo scozzese inclinò leggermente il capo, l'espressione ancora ilare a ringiovanirne i tratti. «Diciamo che ho reso necessario un suo intervento non ufficiale in Repubblica Ceca, e visti gli eventi dell'ultimo periodo avvenuti qui a Praga, a Útulek e a Londra, ho indovinato dove sarebbe rimasta per tutto il tempo della sua permanenza».

«Geniale», commentò Vaclav, entusiasta. «In che modo hai sfruttato a tuo vantaggio la situazione dei potenziati? Perché si tratta di questo, vero?».

«Beh...», cominciò Artair. «Dopo la recente votazione a sfavore dell'Atto sul Risanamento Umano e la remota possibilità che il gruppo Santeau abbia qualche dubbio sul completare Rabi'ah, _qualcuno_ ha lasciato intendere che ci fosse un certo interesse da parte dei potenziati di spostarsi in massa ad est. Molto ad est».

L'agente si ritrovò a sollevare a sua volta leggermente un angolo delle labbra, piacevolmente affascinato dall'idea messa in atto da BlueDevil: il piano, per quanto nuovo ed improvviso, sembrava essere già ben sviluppato. A conti fatti, Adam aveva seguito piste anche con premesse ben peggiori.

«Quando iniziamo, allora?», domandò Jensen, mentre un interessante fiotto di adrenalina sembrava risvegliare totalmente i suoi sensi.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo glossario perché sono una maledetta pignola del piffero.  
Primo punto: se avete qualche dubbio sulla pronuncia dei nomi e cognomi dei personaggi da me inventati, tipo Artair, Sheena e Ciaran, andate su Google Translate. Lì potrete ascoltare la pronuncia esatta in INGLESE. Sì, leggete i nomi con la pronuncia inglese, vi prego. VI PREEEEGO!  
Per farvi un esempio idiota, Ciaran si pronuncia come se avesse la "k" al posto della "c", e la prima "a" è praticamente muta, si legge solo la "i".  
Secondo punto: Artair è il mio piccolo guilty pleasure. È un personaggio parecchio importante, per me. Con il tempo spero che lo adoriate tanto quanto lo adoro io. E se volete dargli un volto, direi che Cullen Rutherford fa al caso vostro. Solo che secondo me Artair ha occhi e capelli un po' più scuri, io mi riferisco alla fisionomia del volto (non tanto del fisico, BlueDevil è molto meno imponente.)
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il secondo capitolo, spero che dopo un papiro di novemila parole (escluse premessa e note d'autore, per la cronaca) nessuno abbia fretta. Devo editare per bene una decina di capitoli e sistemare delle incongruenze con la trama originale di Mankind Divided. Si tratta per lo più di aggiungere dettagli, dialoghi e mettere in ordine alcune cose in merito alla linea temporale degli eventi.
> 
> Ho creato un sideblog su Tumblr dedicato a questa fanfiction con l'intento di condividere materiale e informazioni che non posso postare nei capitoli, e per avvertire per tempo di eventuali ritardi negli aggiornamenti.  
Ecco il link [Deus Ex: War Paint](https://deusexwarpaint.tumblr.com).
> 
> E prima che me ne dimentichi, all'inizio di ogni capitolo puntualizzerò se saranno presenti scene che trattano le tematiche delicate di cui ho parlato nella premessa: violenza, morte, stupro e sesso.  
Ho già detto che sono una maledetta pignola del piffero?


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sonda il terreno di questo nuovo incarico, un piccolo lavoro iniziale facile e pulito.

Il quartiere di Stará Bubeneč un tempo ospitava villette eleganti in stile liberty e giardini curati, sostituiti nel corso degli anni da abitazioni più opulente e moderne, nella palese avanzata verso uno stile architettonico uniformante e sfarzoso. La zona era nota per la presenza di svariate ambasciate e consolati stranieri, gli unici edifici che avevano mantenuto la propria forma ed apparenza, palazzine di uno o due piani con muri bianchi e tetti di colore grigio-blu.

Trattandosi di un distretto abitato esclusivamente da naturali, con norme un po' più restrittive nel momento in cui soggiornavano possibili rappresentati politici di altri paesi, vi era un numero più elevato di agenti della polizia di stato tra le strade, anche se nel corso delle ore notturne le pattuglie circolanti erano meno numerose.

Durante il percorso in auto, Adam, seduto accanto a McTavish dal lato del passeggero, si era preso qualche minuto di silenzio contemplativo per osservare il paesaggio illuminato dai lampioni.

Le lunghe vie asfaltate mantenevano ancora una traccia del vecchio stile, con alberi circoscritti ai marciapiedi circondati da piccoli recinti di ferro battuto e fogliame autunnale smosso dal vento freddo della sera praghese. Era fin troppo facile notare l'accuratezza con cui l'ambiente circostante veniva preservato, quell'evidente assenza di sporcizia o spazzatura che Jensen vedeva continuamente nei pressi di casa sua.

Anche nel retro del Crannóg era stato possibile adocchiare un po' di incuria, qualche bidone della spazzatura rovesciato e cocci di vetro vicini a bottiglie spaccate, ma mai agli stessi livelli di Překážka.

Jensen provava sensazioni contrastanti per il distretto in cui era _obbligato _a vivere. Tutti i senzatetto lì presenti erano come un monito per il futuro, il dubbio che prima o poi tra di loro potesse finirci anche lui. Il non soffrire della sindrome da rigetto avrebbe comunque reso il boccone meno amaro, esattamente come già sperimentava nel pieno di una _carriera _nell'Interpol e come agente del Collettivo, ma si trattava di un timore avvertito la prima volta quando era tornato a Detroit dopo l'Alaska, nel momento in cui aveva superato la tendopoli destinata ai potenziati di quella zona.

Fu impossibile non soffermarsi per un singolo istante sul ricordo di Stacks, su quando lo aveva visto dare senza alcun ripensamento l'ultima dose di neuropozina in suo possesso ad una giovane ragazza potenziata. In quell'occasione Harrison aveva detto a Jensen che gli ricordava la figlia morta durante l'Incidente.

L'agente non poté impedire alla propria mente di rammentare il resto, tutto ciò che era successo dopo e tutto ciò che Stacks gli aveva raccontato in punto di morte. Scosse il capo in un cenno assorto, piegando leggermente il viso nella direzione del guidatore.

Artair non si era perso in chiacchiere: una volta scollegato il dispositivo dal portatile lo aveva riposto nella tasca dei jeans e si era infilato il giubbotto con la stessa velocità. Aveva fatto strada oltre la porta dello studio, proseguendo per il corridoio verso l'uscita posteriore.

Allontanarsi dal rumore continuo proveniente dalla sala principale del pub aveva regalato ad Adam una genuina sensazione di sollievo.

Non era stato infastidito dalla musica suonata dal vivo, in realtà si era anche reso conto che, mentre seguiva BlueDevil, aveva riconosciuto la canzone che gli era giunta alle orecchie in una leggera distorsione ovattata. Come si chiamava? Era [Paranoid Android](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UwZkfr4Zjg) dei Radiohead? _Cristo_, quella ragazza aveva una voce molto più sorprendente di quanto l'uomo sarebbe mai stato disposto ad ammettere personalmente.

Anche se aveva provato una primordiale reticenza all'idea di intraprendere un possibile incarico, tutto ciò che aveva ascoltato in quello studio gli aveva messo addosso una certa smania; perfettamente tenuta sotto controllo, ovviamente, ma lui sapeva bene quanto si era sentito improvvisamente interessato alla questione.

Non negava affatto l'evidenza, BlueDevil aveva solleticato il suo interesse e riacceso quella bizzarra necessità di gettarsi nel lavoro sul campo.

Possibile che avvertisse già così tanto il bisogno di farsi sparare addosso? Rischiare la vita? O forse si trattava dell'intimo desiderio di non mollare la preda una volta addentata? Gli era bastato sentir pronunciare il nome delle Industrie Page ed era stato più che pronto a rimettersi all'opera.

All'interno dell'auto persisteva ancora quel vago sentore di pub, un debole profumo di alcool di buona qualità e bibite aromatizzate, ma c'era anche traccia di un odore che Jensen non percepiva da un tempo incredibilmente lungo. Si trattava del profumo della cannella, o di un prodotto per l'igiene che ne aveva la fragranza, qualcosa che gli rammentava gli anni in cui associava quella traccia olfattiva a fiere natalizie a Detroit. Un profumo che gli ricordava di periodi molto più piacevoli, la memoria di quel senso di calore familiare che lo fece adombrare visibilmente e rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo celato dalle lenti oltre il finestrino.

Mentre guidava, McTavish si era dedicato ad un'accurata descrizione della zona circostante l'ambasciata russa, indicando nel cruscotto la presenza di un lettore digitale portatile contenente dati e mappatura degli isolati vicini e del sistema fognario. Il lasso di tempo necessario per lo spostamento diede loro modo di stabilire come muoversi.

«L'ambasciata si trova su di un'altura a ridosso del Parco Stromovka. Anche se si tratta di un ufficio pubblico, la presenza del ministro potrebbe rendere necessario qualche accorgimento in più. C'è una camera da letto apposita tenuta pronta per gli ospiti importanti ma il computer a cui ti devi collegare...», spiegò Artair, rivolgendosi a Jensen, «si trova al secondo piano della struttura, in un corridoio sorvegliato da una videocamera e, a quest'ora, da un paio di guardie».

Fece una breve pausa, svoltando per un incrocio dopo essersi sincerato di poter passare. «All'ingresso ci sarà solo un impiegato statale e qualche agente di polizia».

Adam annuì in risposta a quelle informazioni, studiando attraverso il disegno olografico il modo migliore per accedere all'edificio. «Quali sono i miei limiti per l'incarico?».

Artair mostrò un'espressione soddisfatta, apprezzando la professionalità della richiesta. «Non lasciare tracce del tuo passaggio, non ingaggiare nessuna lotta e possibilmente evita di stordire le guardie».

Lo scozzese sembrò pensare a qualche altro dettaglio, riprendendo la parola poco dopo. «So che una possibile via d'accesso potrebbe essere creata in un punto debole della struttura sul perimetro a nord, quello che si affaccia al Parco Stromovka ma è meglio evitare l'apertura di qualche breccia fisica in un muro: la presenza del ministro qui a Praga non è ufficiale, e i limiti in cui ti sto ponendo servono a non allertare il governo russo».

Jensen rispose con un vago cenno di assenso, appena percettibile, continuando a cercare tramite il dispositivo un punto di accesso molto più adatto alla situazione. «Potrebbe esserci il rischio che, semmai venissimo scoperti stanotte, qualcuno venga allertato ai piani alti?».

«Sì, è possibile, ed è meglio evitarlo», rispose l'hacker, annuendo.

Adam lo fissò per qualche istante, lo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti scure rivolto infine alla strada illuminata dai fari e dai lampioni. «Perdona la franchezza ma ho un dubbio: le tue azioni ti hanno esposto a qualcuno? Non mi riferisco soltanto a rendere necessaria la presenza di un politico di un altro paese qui in città».

BlueDevil gli lanciò una veloce occhiata, stringendo le mani sul volante in un lieve spasmo incontrollato. «Prima di richiedere assistenza a Janus ho agito per conto mio, ma questa volta il mio operato non basta», disse lui, muovendosi un po' sul sedile, come per trovare una posizione maggiormente comoda. «Se mi stai chiedendo se qualcuno possa sapere della mia attività, informatica e non, posso confermarti che no, non ne è a conoscenza nessuno. So coprire molto bene le mie tracce».

«Ma?», domandò l'agente dell'Interpol, inarcando un sopracciglio. «McTavish, c'è un "ma" grosso quanto un macigno tra le tue parole».

Artair si strinse nelle spalle in un debole cenno di incertezza, principalmente perché non si era aspettato di sentirsi rivolgere una frase come quella appena ascoltata con tono tanto serio.

«Ma», iniziò lui, accompagnando la parola con un leggero cenno del capo, «se dovesse saltar fuori qualche attività sospetta all'ambasciata russa, molti analisti del loro governo, oltre a quelli della Repubblica Ceca, inizierebbero a chiedersi quale sia l'intento di queste attività».

Un'altra pausa sembrò necessaria per far comprendere totalmente il significato di quelle parole. A Jensen bastò ascoltare il resto per capire quanto rischiasse di mettere in serie difficoltà l'uomo che lo stava accompagnando.

BlueDevil espirò rapidamente, gli occhi castani fissi sulla strada. «Chiunque con un minimo di conoscenza potrebbe collegarle ad altri attacchi informatici messi in atto da me negli ultimi tempi, anche se ben coperti».

Jensen prese un lungo respiro, dedicando un ultimo approfondimento al disegno olografico davanti a lui prima di spegnere il dispositivo e riporlo nello scomparto del cruscotto.

«Comprendo e condivido la tua richiesta ma non vorrei ritrovarmi invischiato in qualcosa di precario ed incerto. E tra me e te, io potrei anche andarci di mezzo nell'immediato futuro, lì all'ambasciata, ma chi rischia di più sei tu», puntualizzò l'americano.

Lo scozzese lo guardò per qualche istante, l'espressione turbata. «Ti stai tirando indietro?».

«Non ho detto questo», rispose il potenziato. «Dico solo che sono obbligato a fidarmi della tua parola e ad essere estremamente cauto». Una breve pausa lo fece riflettere, guidandolo ad aggiungere il resto dei suoi pensieri. «Non che dessi per scontato che sarebbe stato facile. In questo lavoro non lo è mai...».

Artair si mostrò comprensivo, rivolgendogli un ultimo sguardo prima di parcheggiare l'auto in una piazzola poco illuminata, accanto ad altre vetture; poco distante, a lato, sembrava esserci un edificio residenziale abitato.

«Vaclav, scusami, puoi passarmi la borsa che hai accanto?», chiese l'hacker, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza e volgendosi appena verso il retro dell'abitacolo.

Adam sospirò profondamente, piegandosi leggermente sul busto per osservare lo scambio dello zaino tra i due. Rivolse un'occhiata coperta dalle lenti al suo medico, per poi fare lo stesso con BlueDevil. Fu proprio Artair a fermarsi con la borsa appena recuperata tra le mani, ancora girato sul sedile.

«Cosa?», domandò l'uomo, piuttosto perplesso da quell'espressione enigmatica.

Jensen alzò una mano in un cenno, indicando Koller con il pollice in carbonio. «Cosa _diavolo _ci fa lui qui con noi?».

Vaclav scosse leggermente il capo in un gesto sorpreso, immobilizzandosi per il tempo necessario per ascoltare la risposta a quella domanda. Iniziò a spostare lo sguardo dal suo _paziente_ allo scozzese come se volesse limitare al minimo la propria presenza fisica lì in auto, rimasto seduto sul sedile posteriore come un bambino in procinto di andare al luna-park.

Artair fece quasi lo stesso, guardando prima Jensen, poi Koller, poi di nuovo Jensen. «Non... Beh... In realtà non lo so. Lui è...».

«Faccio da supporto emotivo?», propose il giovane con tono appena acceso da evidente entusiasmo. L'occhiata celata di Adam lo riportò con la schiena contro la spalliera del sedile. «Diciamo che sono il medico... Il meccanico del _nostro_ tecno-prodigio preferito».

«Nostro?», borbottò Adam.

«Tecno-prodigio?», fece a sua volta McTavish con espressione molto più dubbiosa.

Vaclav si limitò a sorridere a entrambi, un sorriso tirato e incerto che si spense non appena si mosse sul sedile per trovare una posizione più confortevole. «Beh... Ormai che siamo qui...».

Artair trattenne a stento un guizzo delle labbra che voleva sfociare prepotentemente in una risatina bassa, annuendo nel riportare meglio la borsa sulle gambe e girandosi nuovamente verso il volante. «Dai, Jensen, argomentazione ineccepibile. Ormai che siamo qui... Non credo che sia il caso di abbandonare il tuo dottore in mezzo al nulla quando fuori dall'abitacolo ci sono 7°».

Jensen guardò i due per qualche altro momento, un rapido sospiro prima di ritornare a sua volta perfettamente seduto sul sedile. Si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza poco dopo, restando infine in attesa. Inclinando leggermente il capo, osservò McTavish aprire la cerniera dello zaino ed estrarne due strumenti multifunzione, una biocella ed un iniettore ipostimolatore, porgendo il tutto all'agente.

Jensen esitò un momento, non per reale indecisione o incertezza, bensì per rendere più decisiva la risposta a quel gesto: accettare quegli oggetti significava confermare completamente il suo coinvolgimento nell'obbiettivo di BlueDevil.

Non che avesse bisogno di essere ulteriormente convinto, gli bastava davvero poco per scegliere di trovarsi in quel genere di missioni, ma voleva lasciare qualche altro minuto di ponderata consapevolezza a McTavish.

Una volta riposti gli oggetti, i due potenziati osservarono Artair frugare nuovamente nella borsa per prendere un astuccio di plastica dall'aspetto comune, aprirlo ed estrarne un dispositivo piatto ma della grandezza di un dado con tre lati lisci ed uno leggermente seghettato.

«Questo chip è ciò che ci permetterà di accedere alle liste ufficiali di cui vi ho accennato al Crannóg», disse, porgendo il piccolo dispositivo all'agente. «Ho creato un programmino intelligente che classificherà per livello di criptazione i contenuti presenti, e mi mostrerà soltanto quelli che realmente mi interessano», concluse l'uomo, osservando i due presenti.

«Ti mostrerà?», domandò Koller, curioso.

McTavish si limitò ad allargare un po' di più l'apertura dello zaino, lasciando vedere all'interno di essa un portatile di ultima generazione e altri strumenti informatici; il PC era decisamente molto più all'avanguardia rispetto a quello presente al locale ed anche se non si trattava di un apparecchio fisso, era decisamente indicato per quel genere di lavoro.

Rivolse nuovamente tutta la sua attenzione ad Adam, indicandolo con un cenno della mano. «Se non è un problema, vorrei collegarmi al tuo infolink per tracciare la tua posizione mentre sarai all'interno dell'edificio. Potrei anche guidarti a distanza ma lascio scegliere a te se preferisci muoverti in autonomo».

Jensen annuì con espressione imperturbabile, trovando comunque quell'idea abbastanza familiare. «Una guida è sempre ben accetta».

Comunicò i dati della sua frequenza e si preparò ad uscire dall'auto. Lo scozzese lo fermò mentre apriva lo sportello, sfiorandogli il braccio meccanico da sopra il cappotto nero. Adam gli lanciò uno sguardo, l'espressione interrogativa nonostante le lenti scure a celargli gli occhi artificiali.

«Anche se ti ho chiesto di non lasciare tracce, non esitare a difenderti, se dovessi averne bisogno», disse l'hacker, una lieve traccia di preoccupazione nel tono di voce.

Koller si sporse di poco in avanti, un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra. «Tranquillo, Artair. Jensen è un uomo pieno di risorse».

L'americano sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo il suo dottore. Un velo di divertimento lo portò a sollevare l'angolo della bocca in risposta a quel commento, anche se doveva ricordare a sé stesso che stava deliberatamente andando in un luogo a lui precluso munito soltanto dei suoi innesti — con quelli sperimentali poteva comunque intraprendere missioni anche molto più pericolose.

Dopo un veloce cenno del capo, l'ex-SWAT uscì dalla vettura con disinvoltura, si privò del cappotto per lasciarlo sul sedile e si chiuse lo sportello alle spalle. Il freddo della sera praghese lo investì con inclemenza ma aveva volutamente deciso di proseguire senza il soprabito per non rischiare di rovinarlo. Anche se non indossava una corazza, solo una maglia smanicata in tessuto termico di colore nero, il suo busto era protetto dall'armatura dermica Rhino e, all'occorrenza, dal TITAN.

Sperava di non averne bisogno ma possedere quei due innesti gli donava una certa sicurezza. Mai spavalda o sfrontata, ma comunque utile per muoversi con quella necessaria rilassatezza per non lasciarsi sopraffare dal nervosismo.

Anche se indubbiamente preparato a svolgere quel genere di lavoro e ampiamente avvantaggiato dai potenziamenti, bastava un singolo dettaglio fuori posto per mandare tutto a puttane. Era qualcosa che aveva vissuto sulla propria pelle, l'errore di altri che poteva ripercuotersi su tutto. O, ipotesi ancor peggiore per il proprio animo, una sua inadempienza, una sua distrazione, e rischiava di mandare al macero la vita di McTavish.

Anche se Artair aveva più volte puntualizzato di aver coperto bene le proprie tracce, Adam era assolutamente sicuro di aver percepito l'incertezza, il timore nelle parole dell'hacker. Eppure lo scozzese era giunto fino al punto di fare affidamento su di uno sconosciuto.

Doveva esserci dell'altro, qualcosa che Artair gli aveva taciuto, qualcosa su cui doveva aver mentito. Ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito. Forse si trattava di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto _sfruttare_ in futuro per la sua _guerra_ contro gli Illuminati.

Jensen dedicò una rapida occhiata ai dintorni prima di indirizzarsi alla strada vicina; camminò spedito verso la zona dell'ambasciata, seguendo le indicazioni sul radar navigatore che aveva impostato tramite l'HUD. In base a ciò che aveva visto sul disegno olografico, sapeva di dover svoltare nei pressi di un cabinato per poter accedere al sistema fognario.

Una volta aperto il tombino oltre un muretto che delimitava il piccolo edificio, la voce di McTavish si fece udire senza problemi.

«_Okay, hai decisamente un'ottima memoria_», disse l'uomo, la voce piacevolmente sorpresa. «_Una volta là sotto, prosegui a sinistra e poi per circa un chilometro nel tunnel. Alla fine dello stesso, sopra di te, ci sarà un condotto di aerazione che ti porterà al bagno dell'ambasciata destinato al pubblico, al pian terreno_».

«Ricevuto», concluse il potenziato senza aggiungere altro.

L'agente iniziò a scendere la scaletta, subito investito dal tanfo disgustoso che trovava in quei percorsi di cemento e acciaio, ponendo comunque una certa cura nel richiudere il passaggio sopra di sé.

Non riusciva mai ad abituarsi a quanto schifo potesse esserci sotto le strade urbane. Anche se il più delle volte aveva la fortuna di non doversi immergere in pozze o fiumiciattoli artificiali, quando metteva piede nel sistema fognario provava l'irrefrenabile desiderio di una doccia calda. E di un doppio cheeseburger accompagnato da una weisse gelata, giusto per levarsi dalla bocca quel sentore pungente di piscio.

_O per aggiungere altra merda al saporaccio che ho già sulla lingua._

Una volta terminata la scala a pioli, tanto simile a quella che conduceva direttamente al passaggio segreto per il laboratorio di Koller, Jensen si infilò nella strada indicatogli dallo scozzese e camminò a passo rapido fino a vedere sopra la testa il portello del condotto. Gli bastarono un balzo ed una breve pressione su un tasto al centro dello stesso per inserirsi nel piccolo passaggio.

Anche in quel caso la durata del percorso fu piuttosto breve ma altrettanto nauseante, dato che non vi erano deviazioni di alcun tipo, né altri sbocchi tra le fogne e il bagno delle signore. Chi asseriva che una qualsiasi toilette destinata alle donne fosse automaticamente più pulita e profumata aveva decisamente bisogno di rivedere le proprie esperienze al riguardo.

Quando Adam raggiunse il portello che delimitava la fine del condotto rallentò la sua andatura per provocare il minor rumore possibile, attivando la visione assistita per sincerarsi che l'ambiente fosse vuoto.

Una volta fuori dal piccolo spazio di acciaio, fu lui a contattare l'hacker. «Sono dentro».

«_Ottimo_», gli giunse in risposta dallo scozzese. «_La porta del bagno si apre su di un corridoio che solitamente, durante il giorno, è piuttosto affollato, ma in questo caso sarà vuoto. Ovviamente non dar nulla per scontato e controlla prima di poterti muovere_».

Una breve pausa fece inarcare un sopracciglio ad Adam, il quale trovò quelle precisazioni non completamente utili, per quanto fatte in buona fede. Certe volte lavorare in gruppo, o comunque guidato da qualcuno anche semplicemente a distanza, era una tale esasperazione.

«_Dovrai proseguire a destra fino ad arrivare alla sala d'attesa adiacente __all'ingresso__, potrebbe esserci la guardia del pian terreno. Le scale si trovano a sinistra, oltre la reception_».

Il potenziato si mosse fino all'uscio, riattivando la visione assistita e tenendo sotto controllo il suo sistema radar navigatore per qualche istante prima di aprire il varco e scivolare lentamente nella penombra.

Il corridoio era completamente al buio, se non per qualche lieve fascio luminoso dai lampioni esterni che trovava spazio tra le persiane delle finestre. Diversi quadri appesi alle pareti verniciate di grigio indicavano la scelta di un qualsiasi arredatore d'interni, nulla di troppo sfarzoso ma nemmeno troppo scialbo: si trattava per lo più di paesaggi rurali, anche se non era semplice stabilire se fossero state ritratte campagne ceche o russe.

Jensen camminò leggermente chinato in avanti, spostandosi dal lato più riparato dal buio.

La stanza in cui lo stava guidando McTavish si presentò oltre un uscio completamente spalancato, piena di sedie, panche e poltrone, alternate qua e là da qualche tavolinetto basso, con dipinti dello stesso stampo del corridoio a decorare anche quelle quattro mura.

Il potenziato si spostò ancora rasente alla parete per raggiungere l'altra porta, abbastanza protetto dall'oscurità; quando fu ormai a pochi passi dall'anta di legno lasciata scostata per metà ebbe modo di guardare l'interno dell'ambiente successivo.

L'ingresso era illuminato a giorno dalle luci al neon, riempito con qualche altra sedia accanto al grosso portone in legno e vetro, e con una scrivania sul lato opposto, quasi disposta frontalmente rispetto ad Adam.

Una guardia, un uomo che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età di Jensen, con corti capelli castani ed occhi chiari, indossava la divisa della polizia di stato della Repubblica Ceca, una pistola d'ordinanza assicurata al fianco; la receptionist, di poco più giovane, aveva un'aria vagamente assonnata, o forse era notevolmente rilassata, i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle lisciati alla perfezione ed un make-up semplice sul viso. Si trovavano entrambi accanto al tavolo, appoggiati con le natiche su di esso ma leggermente rivolti l'uno verso l'altra.

Non serviva l'amplificatore sociale per notare una certa attrazione tra i due: stavano chiacchierando di argomenti piacevoli e personali, a giudicare dal divertimento nascosto nei loro sguardi. E dalle parole che l'agente sentì nel corso dei secondi successivi.

«Magari per le feste potremmo cercare di prendere le ferie più o meno negli stessi giorni», disse il poliziotto con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

La ragazza ridacchiò piano in risposta, portandosi una mano alle labbra. «Mi stai davvero proponendo di fare qualcosa insieme nel periodo natalizio? Sei un po' troppo sicuro di te...».

«Beh... Direi che è una sicurezza ben ponderata. Mi piacerebbe ripetere nel corso di ore molto più lunghe quello che abbiamo già fatto lo scorso week-end».

La risatina della receptionist si propagò nuovamente nell'ingresso, un po' più acuta e tremolante, accompagnata da un movimento del corpo di totale disponibilità ed un evidente presa dei denti bianchi sul labbro inferiore.

Jensen approfittò del loro chiacchiericcio per attivare l'innesto di mimetizzazione a riflesso, giusto per essere sicuro di non attirare in alcun modo attenzioni indesiderate. Si mosse accovacciato verso le scale, a un paio di metri a sinistra dalla sua precedente posizione e a circa un metro dalle altre due persone presenti.

Il resto della conversazione gli giunse alle orecchie in modo leggermente ovattato, deciso a ignorare qualunque altra parola grazie al debole ronzio dell'innesto in uso. Non aveva voglia di stare a sentire altri commenti, gli era bastato percepire quel trasporto tra le righe, l'ovvia allusione ad attività molto più piacevoli, per volersi trincerare oltre il muro delle proprie riflessioni.

Al contempo, però, non voleva pensare a quante volte aveva trascorso le ferie invernali con una _determinata donna_, nel calore del loro appartamento. A quante volte nel corso di quelle meritate pause dal lavoro aveva fatto esattamente ciò che il poliziotto e la receptionist avevano lasciato intendere, certi di essere lontani da qualsiasi orecchio indiscreto.

Non voleva dedicare un ultimo sguardo a quei due e trovarli intenti a tubare come due adolescenti alla prima cotta. Non aveva bisogno di rammentare a sé stesso quanto qualcosa di anche solo lontanamente simile mancasse nella sua vita.

Le sue capacità lo resero silenzioso ma ugualmente veloce, raggiungendo il primo piano in pochi istanti. Se non ricordava male, a quel livello dovevano esserci solo uffici gestionali e stanze da lavoro di alcuni dipendenti di rango più alto. Nulla per cui avesse senso trattenersi oltre in quella zona dell'ambasciata.

«Proseguo per il secondo piano», disse Jensen tramite l'infolink senza alcun bisogno di esporre a voce alta le sue parole.

Stava per muoversi verso la rampa vicina, pronto a raggiungere l'ultimo piano senza ulteriori indugi, quando il suo radar segnalò presenze umane proprio sopra di lui. Decise di richiedere un semplice consiglio, fermandosi con un piede sul primo gradino e lo sguardo celato dalle lenti che si spostava per controllare i dintorni.

«McTavish, dal primo piano, oltre alle scale, c'è qualche altra strada percorribile? Ricordo di aver notato nella mappa olografica un percorso secondario».

«_Sì, se entri nell'ufficio del direttore, dietro uno schedario, troverai un condotto di aerazione che ti porterà al piano superiore. Uscirai direttamente sul balcone della camera da letto in cui _probabilmente _sta riposando Faina __Mironov_».

«Probabilmente?», ripeté l'agente, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«_Beh...__ Non posso sapere se ha problemi d'insonnia_», si giustificò l'altro. «_In ogni caso le imposte del balcone sono chiuse, quindi l'importante sarà non fare rumore. Il ministro si trova dentro la camera, tieni in conto soltanto questo_».

Dopo un breve silenzio, Adam rispose con un “ricevuto” non molto convinto, spostandosi nel corridoio e riprendendo a muoversi nel buio.

La porta dello studio del direttore era aperta, lasciandogli la possibilità di osservarne l'interno senza attivare la visione assistita. L'unico schedario accanto alla parete era quello contro il muro alla sua destra: spostò l'oggetto sollevandolo di pochi centimetri per non provocare possibili rumori e aprì il portello del condotto in basso con altrettanta calma; una volta infilatosi in esso e riportato lo schedario al suo posto, richiuse la grata alle sue spalle e proseguì nel percorso ristretto.

Il tunnel d'acciaio si snodava per diversi metri in un rettilineo per poi curvarsi leggermente verso l'alto in una salita leggera, quel tipico odore secco e acre di polvere che gli giunse alle narici dopo pochi passi. Quando il potenziato iniziò a percepire il leggero _brusìo _della notte, quel suono piacevole di fronde degli alberi scosse dal vento e l'eco distante di qualche auto in movimento, seppe che stava per giungere alla fine del percorso. Anche il freddo dell'autunno praghese lo raggiunse prima ancora di aprire il piccolo varco di metallo.

Una volta arrivato al capolinea, si prese qualche momento per sondare l'ambiente circostante con il radar e con la visuale potenziata. Ripose una certa attenzione nell'uscire dal condotto, dovendo raggiungere il pavimento del terrazzino con un piccolo balzo.

McTavish aveva avuto ragione: le ante della portafinestra erano chiuse e la figura distesa che riposava sul letto presente in quella camera non mostrava segni di veglia.

«Artair, sono nel balcone», informò l'agente, volgendo lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, immaginando di dover avanzare in quella direzione.

«_Perfetto, prosegui fino al balcone successivo in direzione nord, il cornicione è abbastanza grande per permetterti di muoverti su di esso. Poi continua su quello successivo, superandolo per arrivare alle finestre vicine. Da lì, potrai ritornare __all'interno__ della struttura, precisamente nella sala del computer usato dal ministro. Ti ricordo che fuori dalla porta di quella stanza dovrebbero esserci due guardie ed una videocamera di sorveglianza_».

Adam seguì le direttive dell'hacker mentre quest'ultimo le stava esponendo, lo spostamento che continuò ad essere tranquillo e senza rinnovati cambi di percorso. Giunto in prossimità della finestra l'agente lanciò un'occhiata all'interno per essere sicuro di entrare nella stanza giusta; sollevò l'imposta di vetro con delicatezza e con altrettanta attenzione si intrufolò nell'ambiente chiuso.

La camera era al buio ma per lui fu facile individuare la scrivania e il computer, una sedia ergonomica dal lato dello schermo e due poltroncine frontali. Il resto dell'arredamento si presentò simile a quello dell'ufficio del direttore, con librerie e scaffali lungo le pareti, dipinti di paesaggi appesi ai muri ed alcuni strumenti da lavoro di uso comune, stampanti e raccoglitori disposti con cura professionale.

Dopo una rapida occhiata all'unica porta di legno chiusa alla sua sinistra, Jensen si avvicinò silenziosamente al tavolo, estraendo dalla tasca dei pantaloni da lavoro il microchip fornitogli da BlueDevil.

«Artair, sono davanti al PC. È spento ma con lo schermo ancora alzato».

«_Perfetto, anche meglio_», disse l'uomo con tono appena più vispo. «_Sto preparando il mio portatile per la ricezione dei dati, appena sei pronto inserisci il dispositivo nell'ingresso apposito, sul lato destro della tastiera, e premi il tasto di accensione_».

Il potenziato non si prese la briga di confermare la sua azione successiva, limitandosi ad eseguire ancora una volta le direttive dello scozzese, rivolgendo sempre un occhio alla porta distante qualche metro.

Lo schermo si attivò per pochi secondi in una lieve luminescenza, qualcosa che per un attimo gli diede la sensazione che il portatile non si fosse avviato correttamente. Dovette ricredersi poco dopo, le lenti che rifletterono fiocamente una pagina blu con testi bianchi più o meno comprensibili — linee di codice di cui riconosceva poco o niente, e documenti virtuali di cui era possibile vedere soltanto l'estensione con cui erano stati generati e salvati.

«_Okay, sto già ricevendo. Ci vorranno un paio di minuti_».

La voce di McTavish era stata concentrata e attenta, improvvisamente meno incline a lasciar spazio ad entusiasmo o a ciò che Adam aveva percepito poco prima, come di un bizzarro e fanciullesco divertimento. Probabilmente Artair stava già svolgendo un primissimo studio su quei file che gli erano di più facile comprensione. Probabilmente ciò che stava apprendendo da essi era in grado di riportarlo con la mente alla gravità della sua situazione.

Jensen non era certo che BlueDevil lo avrebbe reso completamente partecipe del contenuto di quei documenti. Qualcosa nella sua mente continuava a ripetergli che l'hacker aveva sicuramente altri motivi per spingersi in quel genere di attività, arrivare fino al punto di coinvolgere due sconosciuti in tutta quell'assurda storia. Anche se era Adam ad essere impegnato fisicamente in un'infiltrazione, a conti fatti Artair aveva coinvolto anche Vaclav.

La paranoia lo spinse per un lungo momento su una strada tortuosa, l'oscuro pensiero che McTavish potesse improvvisamente mostrarsi come una persona del tutto diversa, qualcuno che avrebbe potuto ferire Koller, qualcuno che avrebbe potuto minacciare l'americano tramite il proprio medico.

Anche se era stato contattato dal Collettivo, quel dubbio si impossessò inesorabilmente dei suoi pensieri, rendendolo timoroso di scoprire l'ennesima verità marcia, l'ennesimo tradimento, l'ennesimo complotto.

Sapeva che non poteva parlare di fiducia, non aveva alcun senso porre la questione su quei termini, ma non riusciva a credere di non essere davvero in grado di evitare quelle riflessioni. Non riusciva a credere che fosse più facile lasciarsi condurre dal tormento, dalla certezza che prima o poi, per mano di qualcuno, gli sarebbe stato piantato l'ennesimo coltello nella schiena.

Non voleva cedere il passo alla paura, era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse sbagliato permettere ad un sentimento simile di prendere il sopravvento. Viveva ogni giorno il disprezzo degli altri sulla sua stessa pelle, non voleva privarsi della bellezza di poter credere genuinamente a qualcuno. Non doveva concedere quel potere ai traumi e al dolore che aveva provato. Lui era migliore di tutto quell'infimo terrore latente.

Jensen lanciò un'altra occhiata alla porta distante, la visione assistita gli permise di monitorare la presenza delle due guardie armate nel corridoio, intente a parlottare tra di loro. Le sue ottiche gli diedero anche modo di percepire il fascio visivo della videocamera di sorveglianza posta sopra l'uscio, fissa sui due poliziotti che chiacchieravano.

Uscire da lì non era sicuramente un'opzione contemplata, ipotizzò che il modo migliore per andarsene fosse quello di saltare giù dalla finestra, o di scivolare comunque fino al giardino della struttura per poi proseguire in direzione nord, verso l'ingresso del parco vicino. L'atterraggio di Icaro avrebbe prodotto luci e rumori un po' troppo molesti per le zone immediatamente vicine, rischiando di attirare attenzioni indesiderate.

«_Finito_», pronunciò BlueDevil con tono soddisfatto, la sua voce che riportò completamente al presente il potenziato. «_Lasciami fare una cosa, in modo da mettere subito in spegnimento il computer non appena avrai ripreso il microchip. Ecco, adesso puoi scollegarlo_».

L'agente non se lo fece ripetere due volte, riponendo nuovamente nella tasca l'oggetto e muovendosi silenziosamente fino alla parete che si affacciava all'esterno.

«_Bene, __Adam__, adesso la cosa migliore è..._».

«Raggiungere il giardino dalla finestra. Mi premurerò di richiudere l'anta alle mie spalle».

Dopo un rapido silenzio, la risatina di Artair si propagò con leggerezza tramite l'osso mastoide in cui era locato l'infolink, mutando quel verso divertito in un lecito consenso.

Jensen fece quanto anticipato poco prima, decidendo di non lasciarsi cadere dal secondo piano per non provocare possibili rumori ed effetti luminosi, agganciandosi dove poteva con le mani e trovando talvolta sostegno sul cornicione.

Non era particolarmente avvezzo a sfruttare doti di arrampicata che sicuramente prima degli innesti non aveva mai sviluppato adeguatamente, ma le braccia e le gambe in lega, insieme al resto dei suoi muscoli artificiali e non, resero la discesa abbastanza fluida, anche se non particolarmente disinvolta. Ed essersi privato del cappotto risultò vantaggioso anche in quel contesto, dato che avrebbe rischiato di incastrarsi alla minima sporgenza non tempestivamente evitata.

Quando i suoi scarponi toccarono la ghiaia che circondava la costruzione si chinò per qualche momento per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in giro, appiattendosi contro il muro per restare nascosto nel buio.

L'aria notturna di Praga era decisamente più fredda del solito, l'avvicinarsi del mese di dicembre aveva già portato nella capitale ceca parecchi temporali ed un paio di nevicate sulle alte quote. La presenza di una zona verde tanto vicina rendeva il quartiere decisamente più umido, trasportando facilmente fino alle sue narici il profumo della vegetazione autoctona. Il fiume Moldava era distante dalla sua attuale posizione ma il vento guidava l'odore dolciastro dell'acqua fino a zone ben più lontane.

Adam si mosse rapidamente verso il cancello che delimitava la proprietà dell'ambasciata, scavalcando l'ostacolo con un balzo per atterrare nei pressi dell'estremità sud del parco Stromovka.

Raggiunse la Mecseryho Silnice pochi minuti dopo, contattando l'hacker con la comunicazione subvocale. «McTavish, aggiornamenti?».

«_Mi _s_to spostando ora in direzione del __Planetárium Praha__, una decina di minuti e sarò a destinazione. Fai strada per Výstaviště, all'altezza della piccola caffetteria vicina_».

Il potenziato accolse l'informazione sincronizzando il suo radar con l'indirizzo, dirigendosi velocemente al luogo di incontro.

Nonostante il buio e il percorso non particolarmente adatto per quella scarsa luminosità, le sue ottiche gli diedero modo di vedere alla perfezione il paesaggio immenso e fitto del parco. Non ebbe motivo di limitarsi durante lo spostamento, intraprendendo una corsa moderata fino alla destinazione senza risentirne in stanchezza e senza incontrare qualche randomica pattuglia intenta a perlustrare l'area.

Il fiato gli usciva dalle labbra in una nuvoletta leggera e umida, aveva la sensazione di percepire rivoli di condensa sulla barba e tra i capelli scarmigliati sia dal debole vento freddo che dalla velocità della propria andatura. Quando avvertì le prime gocce di una debole pioggerellina sulla pelle del volto comprese il perché l'aria fosse tanto più appiccicosa rispetto a prima.

Giunse a destinazione in anticipo di pochi secondi, giusto il tempo necessario per individuare con maggior accuratezza il punto migliore in cui McTavish avrebbe sicuramente sostato con l'auto per recuperarlo. Quando vide svoltare da una stradina secondaria la vettura dello scozzese, sentì un lieve sollievo riversarglisi nelle vene.

Il mezzo gli si accostò a lato dandogli modo di spostare la mano sullo sportello per tirarlo verso di sé ed aprirlo. Lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Koller, rimasto sul sedile posteriore, per continuare a placare quel primordiale senso di ansia che lo aveva sorpreso all'interno dell'ambasciata. Dedicò uno sguardo ad Artair per trovarlo intento a mostrargli un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto, anche se corrucciato in un cenno di attenta concentrazione.

Forse Adam non aveva davvero nulla di cui preoccuparsi, in merito allo scozzese. Forse la sua paranoia era stata abbondantemente ingiustificata.

Eppure Jensen fu costretto a bloccarsi chinato in avanti verso il varco aperto dell'auto. Non perché ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in McTavish, anzi. L'hacker si ritrovò a sua volta scioccato per il medesimo motivo.

Il sentore di nervosismo che serrò lo stomaco di Adam in una morsa si palesò insieme all'odiosa familiarità di luci blu e rosse che illuminarono fiocamente quella parte di strada. Accompagnate da un paio di abbaglianti di una vettura della polizia di stato ben funzionanti che con precisa inclemenza li inondarono tra i chiaroscuri giallastri dei lampioni.

«Hey, voi. Restate fermi dove siete». L'ordine perentorio dell'agente di polizia emesso tramite l'altoparlante integrato nella volante fece irrigidire ulteriormente il potenziato.

Vaclav si lasciò scappare un'imprecazione, seguito a ruota libera da Artair. Jensen rimase chinato verso di loro, volgendo uno sguardo rapido alla macchina distante diversi metri, un singolo inclinamento del capo per poter osservare due uomini in uniforme uscirne con le armi spianate, pronti ad avvicinarsi.

«Jensen...», mormorò preoccupato il suo dottore, osservandolo.

Era decisamente ovvio cosa agitasse Koller: per uno come lui trovarsi lì, in un quartiere come quello, era un lasciapassare per Golem. Poteva avere tutti i documenti in regola, poteva trovare l'appoggio di un agente dell'Interpol e di un _naturale_, ma Vaclav sapeva bene quanto fosse stato rischioso raggiungere quella parte di Praga a quell'ora della notte.

Improvvisamente, la prospettiva di essere tanto vicino a ciò che faceva Adam non era più un'eventualità tanto allettante.

«Merda, non ci voleva», pronunciò BlueDevil, rivolgendo all'ex-SWAT la stessa espressione incerta.

L'americano strinse appena entrambi i pugni, il sinistro poggiato sul telaio superiore della macchina mentre il destro teneva aperto lo sportello. Se non agiva tempestivamente, era certo che quegli uomini avrebbero aperto il fuoco non appena compreso quanto lui fosse _pericoloso_. Sarebbe bastata loro un'occhiata molto più ravvicinata per notare come brillassero le sue braccia in lega sotto le luci artificiali.

Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, cercare di non agitare ulteriormente le acque. Artair gli rivolse un lungo sguardo attento, intento a slacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza con ponderata lentezza. _Cristo_, se McTavish osava aprire lo sportello dal suo lato prima del previsto, i poliziotti non avrebbero esitato.

Jensen lo scrutò in silenzio per un lungo istante, un debole cenno del capo per indicare il proprio dissenso per quell'iniziativa assolutamente folle. Qualunque decisione affrettata avrebbe messo in pericolo le vite del medico e dello scozzese.

Anche se refrattario all'idea, l'unica soluzione era stordire gli agenti. Avrebbe aspettato che fossero abbastanza vicini per caricare rapidamente due munizioni TESLA e mandarli al tappeto senza causare loro troppi danni.

Ebbe appena il tempo di raddrizzarsi sulla propria schiena e piegare il capo nella direzione dei poliziotti, le lenti scure che celarono i suoi occhi e gettarono ombre nette sul suo volto. Il suo sguardo fu comunque rivolto alle spalle dei due, non poté evitarlo.

Non seppe dire di preciso cosa accadde all'auto della pattuglia. Un momento prima era perfettamente attiva, con gli abbaglianti accesi e le sirene luminose che lasciavano intuire bene a chi appartenesse quel mezzo anche da lunghe distanze, e un momento dopo era _letteralmente _accartocciata su sé stessa in un cozzare metallico breve ma feroce. Come se fosse stata schiacciata da una pressa invisibile da ogni angolazione possibile e come se qualunque circuito elettrico fosse stato distrutto con altrettanta prontezza. Tutte le luci della macchina si spensero all'unisono, insieme ad un paio di lampioni vicini che sfrigolarono sonoramente e visibilmente, gettando in un'oscurità improvvisa quella porzione di strada.

Gli agenti si girarono allarmati dal rumore e dalla scarsa visibilità, troppo sconvolti per rendersi conto di dare le spalle a dei possibili sospettati. La visione dell'auto di servizio ridotta in quello stato bastò per confonderli per il tempo necessario, quella manciata di secondi sufficienti per veder sbucare da un angolo buio oltre la macchina di Artair una figura in nero che si mosse con passo lento e misurato fino alla parte posteriore della vettura dello scozzese, fermandosi abbastanza vicina ai poliziotti.

Jensen era rimasto in quella posizione irrigidita per lo stesso motivo, l'espressione sgomenta. Vedere la volante della pattuglia trasformarsi in un cubo di acciaio senza alcuna spiegazione logica lo lasciò tanto sconvolto da non riuscire materialmente a staccare lo sguardo dal mezzo ormai inutilizzabile. Ed anche se con la coda dell'occhio aveva visto quell'ombra scura muoversi oltre il suo campo visivo, per un attimo aveva creduto che si trattasse di BlueDevil. Ma non aveva udito il rumore dello sportello aprirsi, né tanto meno aveva percepito le normali vibrazioni provocate dall'uscita dello scozzese dalla propria auto.

Di fatti, l'hacker scese dalla macchina soltanto in quel frangente. E si trovò terribilmente vicino al misterioso individuo.

Adam restava ancora dalla parte opposta. La prima sensazione che il potenziato provò per quell'assurda situazione fu di pura preoccupazione, certo che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a frapporsi tra l'uomo e lo sconosciuto. La seconda sensazione continuò ad essere di sordido sconcerto. 

La vista dei due poliziotti che, rimasti immobili per interminabili secondi, si girarono all'unisono l'uno verso l'altro, si avvicinarono dei pochi passi che li separavano e, afferrandosi reciprocamente per il giubbotto antiproiettile, eseguirono un movimento sincronizzato per colpirsi alla fronte vicendevolmente, lo sorprese oltremodo. Si accasciarono a terra con un paio di mugugni scomposti, le armi di grosso calibro che caddero accanto a loro.

Jensen non era materialmente in grado di dire cosa _diavolo_ stesse succedendo ma recuperò la necessaria lucidità per voltarsi verso McTavish e la persona di fronte a lui.

Anche se a causa della macchina di Artair non gli era possibile vedere per intero la figura misteriosa, il potenziato riconobbe una veste tattica da combattimento di colore nero, con placche in kevlar e ispessimenti appositi nelle parti delle braccia e delle spalle. Un cappuccio integrale copriva quasi del tutto il volto dello sconosciuto, soltanto la porzione degli occhi lasciata esposta. La parte posteriore della testa era grottescamente allungata, quasi deforme, ma sotto il copricapo era sicuramente stata nascosta una massa voluminosa di capelli ben raccolti contro la nuca.

Per Adam fu improvvisamente facile individuare nella fisicità di quella persona forme femminili decisamente ovvie, insieme all'evidente bassa statura.

Una donna, si trattava di una donna.

Chiunque ella fosse, si voltò lentamente verso BlueDevil, un singolo movimento del capo per far comprendere allo scozzese che lo stava guardando. In realtà bastò scorgere un paio di occhi azzurri per sentir provenire dall'hacker un lungo sospiro sonoro, insieme alla compostezza delle spalle che svanì immediatamente.

Adam non attese oltre. Nello stesso istante in cui quella persona mosse il primo passo, lui scattò per superare l'auto con un balzo, scavalcandola letteralmente e atterrando tra i due con la nano-lama del braccio destro perfettamente esposta.

Si era aspettato di tutto, tranne che vedere lo sconosciuto, o sconosciuta, sollevare le mani in segno di pace e retrocedere di diversi passi. Gli occhi azzurri, di una tonalità incredibilmente vivida, si puntarono su di lui con un accenno di incertezza, un timore iniziale che mutò rapidamente in fiero controllo. E la donna scelse di non indietreggiare ulteriormente, palesando un segno di sfida reso ancora più sfrontato dal suo cipiglio attento.

«Hey, hey, hey», intervenne subito Artair, affrettandosi a superare l'americano per frapporsi tra lui e l'altra persona. «Calma, Jensen. Calma. Non è un nemico. È tutto a posto».

In quel lieve trambusto, Koller si era prontamente allontanato da quella parte dell'auto per poter uscire dal lato appena abbandonato dal suo _paziente_, nell'effimero tentativo di mantenere tra lui e gli altri una debita distanza. E al contempo per cercare di capire meglio a sua volta cosa fosse successo nel giro di una manciata di minuti.

McTavish, posto di fianco, dedicò uno sguardo di attesa ad Adam, gli occhi castani che saettarono più volte sull'estensione affilata del braccio in carbonio. Quando ripiegò il viso verso l'altra persona, scosse il capo in un gesto di dissenso.

«Cosa ci fai tu qui? Come accidenti...», iniziò l'hacker con tono esasperato. «_Per favore_, ti levi quell'affare dalla faccia?!».

La donna fece quanto richiesto senza alcuna esitazione, liberando la sommità del capo da una parte del cappuccio e abbassando la restante sul collo.

Quando Jensen fu finalmente in grado di osservare il volto della sconosciuta, impiegò pochi secondi per trovare una corrispondenza nella propria memoria.

Con i capelli tinti di quell'eccentrico viola legati in una crocchia stretta, il tatuaggio in nero di un cavalluccio marino sullo zigomo sinistro, e occhi e labbra privi di abbellimenti cosmetici, la ragazza che aveva cantato e suonato sul palco del Crannóg sembrava essere ancora più giovane, vista tanto da vicino. Aveva un viso a cuore relativamente comune, la pelle di una tonalità tanto chiara da far risaltare naturalmente un tenue rossore sulle guance, oltre che il tatuaggio, ma i suoi occhi, proprio per il colore incredibilmente vivido, le davano uno sguardo caldo e morbido.

Da quella breve distanza, Adam poté indovinarne anche l'altezza, certo che non superasse i centosessanta centimetri; eppure, nonostante la bassa statura, aveva un portamento naturale che la slanciava, una fisicità ferina che gli rammentò la prestanza silente e feroce di una bestia pronta ad attaccare.

La giovane dedicò una lunga occhiata all'hacker prima di rivolgere i suoi occhi azzurri agli altri due uomini presenti. In realtà si limitò ad osservare per un solo momento Koller per poi tornare su Jensen con l'intento di non scostare più lo sguardo dall'americano.

«Quindi adesso ti affidi ai potenziati?», chiese lei.

Fu facile intuire a chi avesse posto quella domanda. La sua voce era leggermente graffiante, forse per rendere il suo tono ancora più scettico e maturo, ma sul suo volto vi era un bizzarro divertimento, come se in realtà cercasse semplicemente di indispettire lo scozzese.

Vaclav sembrò riconoscerla soltanto in quel frangente, l'espressione sorpresa perfettamente visibile. «Ma tu sei... Ma lei è...», pronunciò dall'altro lato della macchina, rivolto infine a BlueDevil.

L'hacker lo ignorò senza molte cerimonie per focalizzarsi completamente sulla ragazza, sollevando le mani in un cenno esasperato contro i fianchi. «Cosa _diavolo_ ci fai tu qui? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?».

Si conoscevano, non vi era alcun dubbio. Adam poteva affermare con assoluta convinzione che quei due si conoscessero molto bene. Una parte della sua mente, guidata dall'intuito che mai lo aveva tradito, cominciò a delineare uno scenario assurdo. Lecito, ma notevolmente assurdo.

Mosse un breve passo verso i due naturali, la nano-lama in ceramica dell'arto destro ancora esposta e il gomito leggermente piegato per accompagnare lo spostamento. Il suo avanzamento fu immediatamente intercettato dalla giovane, la quale aveva continuato a riservare la sua attenzione unicamente a lui.

«Se ti avvicini ulteriormente a mio zio con quell'affare sguainato, ti faccio saltare il braccio», disse lei, un deciso gesto del capo per indicare l'arma dell'ex-SWAT. 

«_Zio_?» ripeté Koller, lo sguardo che si spostava tra i presenti.

Jensen si lasciò sfuggire una lieve smorfia, seguito da un respiro appena più profondo che indicò un sottile stato di stupore. Restò particolarmente sorpreso di notare quanto la ragazza non sembrasse particolarmente preoccupata dal possibile utilizzo della nano-lama contro di lei, palesando invece una bizzarra apprensione per Artair.

Lo aveva chiamato "zio". Lo aveva davvero chiamato "zio"?

«Minacciami una seconda volta, ragazzina», la provocò comunque Jensen, l'espressione seria.

Artair si spostò definitivamente davanti alla giovane, poggiandole i palmi sulle spalle per scuoterla lievemente e guidarla a muovere qualche passo indietro, in modo da farla distanziare dall'agente del Collettivo.

«Dacci un taglio!», sbottò l'hacker, la voce leggermente alterata. Quando le rivolse l'ennesima occhiata in tralice le puntò contro anche l'indice di una mano in un chiaro cenno accusatorio. «_Tu_! Tu non dovresti essere qui. Come hai fatto...».

«Possiamo parlarne altrove?», lo interruppe lei, ignorando l'atteggiamento autoritario dell'uomo. «O dovete ancora fare ciò per cui siete venuti qui? Sarebbe alquanto deludente, dato che vi siete fatti beccare dalla polizia come tre idioti».

«Hey…», si lamentò Vaclav, risentito. Non che potesse esporre tanto dissenso, a conti fatti la ragazza aveva puntualizzato qualcosa di vergognosamente ovvio.

Jensen lasciò che la sensazione di fastidio riversatogli nelle vene fosse visibile anche sul suo viso, un evidente cenno di distaccato scetticismo che gli fece aggrottare notevolmente la fronte e rese la sua espressione molto più corrucciata. Il comportamento di McTavish lo spronò comunque a rinfoderare la lama, anche se decise di incrociare le braccia al petto in un gesto autoritario, lasciando ben intendere quanto non ritenesse la conversazione conclusa.

A onor del vero, la ragazza aveva ragione, quello non era il luogo adatto per proseguire. E inoltre la leggera pioggerellina iniziata una ventina di minuti prima non aveva smesso per un solo istante di inumidire fastidiosamente tutti i presenti.

Eppure era bastato riportare la nano-lama al suo posto per notare tramite l'amplificatore sociale come una leggera sensazione di sollievo si irradiasse dalla giovane, palesandosi in un debole ammorbidimento delle linee del viso femminile lasciato esposto dalla veste da combattimento. Quel dettaglio gli fece comprendere che le risposte fisiche e verbali della sconosciuta erano state una diretta conseguenza di quanto si fosse trovato _presumibilmente _in pericolo BlueDevil, prima con i poliziotti e dopo con un'arma affilata tanto vicina.

In realtà era stato decisamente ovvio quanto Adam non avesse avuto alcuna intenzione di usare quel suo innesto contro l'hacker, ed era certo che lo avesse compreso senza problemi anche lei. Si era trattata quindi di un'altra presa di posizione, della scelta di voler puntualizzare che la giovane era lì per proteggere McTavish.

Un dettaglio non da poco. E lui che era un ottimo osservatore poté intuire quella assurda _verità_ in pochissimi istanti e con una rapida occhiata.

«Selene, dacci un taglio», la rimproverò ancora Artair, scuotendo il capo, volgendosi poi verso i due potenziati. «Dobbiamo andare via, _adesso_».

Lo scozzese si limitò a muoversi verso la macchina accesa, superando l'americano e sperando che il suo gesto venisse preso da esempio dagli altri tre. Koller allargò leggermente le braccia davanti a sé, incerto e confuso, mentre Adam si ostinò a tenere d'occhio la giovane, la quale gli riservò un sorrisetto sfrontato, chinando il capo in un cenno divertito ed emulandolo nell'incrociare le braccia al petto.

McTavish raggiunse il lato della vettura e aprì lo sportello, esasperato dalla situazione. «Selene, andiamo!».

«Sì, sì, ho capito», rispose lei con una mezza risata, sollevando nuovamente le mani in un cenno di resa e negando con il capo. «Mi sembra saggio gridare così il mio nome. Non hai imparato niente da tutti questi anni di attività?», aggiunse rivolta a BlueDevil con quel tono di sfrontata confidenza.

«Sono assolutamente certo», iniziò Artair con voce molto più bassa ma decisamente innervosita, girandosi verso di lei, «che nel momento in cui hai devastato un'auto della polizia e aggredito due agenti, ti sei anche presa la briga di distruggere le loro radio e un eventuale sistema video integrato nella volante. Quindi sì, non me ne frega un cazzo di chiamarti per nome».

Le rivolse un'occhiata castana accesa da evidente esasperazione, una mano impegnata a tenere lo sportello del guidatore aperto e l'altra che prontamente tracciò un linea immaginaria netta e precisa verso il mezzo.

«E adesso sali in questa maledetta macchina».

La ragazza inclinò il capo un'ultima volta, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra prima di voltarsi leggermente sul fianco per incamminarsi. Si mosse con lo stesso passo rilassato circumnavigando il retro della vettura dello scozzese, passando accanto a Vaclav senza la minima esitazione — quest'ultimo la seguì con lo sguardo fino a girarsi totalmente sul proprio posto per non perderla di vista, le mani in lega leggermente scostate dal busto.

Quando si sistemò sul sedile del passeggero, la giovane non attese eventuali disposizioni o richieste, scegliendo autonomamente di mettersi lì in un'ennesima presa di posizione.

Jensen notò Artair lanciargli un'occhiata costernata, forse contenente la silenziosa richiesta di riservare a dopo eventuali domande. Non c'era alcun dubbio che ne avesse, e che affollassero la sua mente con una certa prepotenza.

Se prima aveva ritenuto quella situazione, tutta la storia che McTavish gli aveva raccontato incredibilmente assurda, in quel momento trovava in essa connotazioni totalmente surreali. Perché le parole di Artair, tra le ultime che aveva pronunciato, diedero un minimo di senso a ciò che aveva visto pochi istanti prima.

O forse no, forse non vi era ancora alcuna spiegazione a come quella volante della polizia si fosse accartocciata su sé stessa e a come quei due poliziotti si fossero deliberatamente colpiti a vicenda.

Ma era stata _lei_ a farlo.

Aveva senso. _Doveva_ esserci un senso.

Allo sguardo di Artair, il potenziato annuì impercettibilmente. Si mosse per tornare all'auto, spronando Vaclav a fare lo stesso. «Andiamo, Koller».

Jensen dedicò un'ultima occhiata agli agenti stesi a terra e ai rottami della volante. Non era certo in cosa si stesse cacciando, in quale altra follia si stesse volutamente gettando a braccia aperte.

Non era soltanto la curiosità a guidarlo. Il bisogno di sapere la verità aveva ancora il potere di condurlo tra le decisioni più incaute.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay. Secondo capitolo.  
Sono abbastanza convinta che una larga fetta di chi ha letto il primo capitolo avesse già ampiamente intuito che la "fem!OriginalCharacter" di cui ho accennato nell'introduzione fosse la ragazza che cantava al locale di Artair. E sì, secondo me tanti di voi avevate già capito che la nipote dell'hacker fosse ancora viva e che fosse proprio lei.  
La verità è che io non son capace di scrivere colpi di scena. Scene di violenza, sì. Scene d'amore, sì. Scene di sesso, pure. Ma sui colpi di scena faccio cagare.
> 
> Per la tenera Selene (vi prego sempre di usare Google Translate per la pronuncia, perché è l'ennesimo nome che va letto in inglese) ho usato come prestavolto l'attrice India Eisley. Con i capelli viola e tutti i tatuaggi. Ho delle foto nel computer in cui le ho modificato il colore dei capelli: quanto posso essere disagiata?  
Diciamo che per un anno abbondante nemmeno io sapevo che volto associare a questa mia protagonista, ma per il nome mi sono ispirata alla Selene del film "Underworld". Però dopo diverso tempo mi sono chiesta come si chiamasse l'attrice che aveva interpretato la figlia di Selene, Eve, nel capitolo "Il risveglio".  
E ta-daaan! Quando ho visto India in vesti normali, mi sono detta che Selene poteva essere rappresentata da lei.
> 
> A questo proposito, raccomando caldamente di guardare la mini-serie TV "I am the night", ambientata negli anni '60: India interpreta una ragazza di sedici anni che è possibilmente collegata all'assassino della Black Dalia, e verrà aiutata da un giornalista interpretato da Chris Pine.  
Ammetto che questa serie ha alimentato come poche cose la mia passione per le ship in cui vi è un evidente "age gap", una considerevole differenza di età tra le due parti, anche se nel telefilm in questione non c'è assolutamente nulla che possa far pensare che tra i personaggi interpretati da India e Chris ci sia del romantico.
> 
> E quindi approfitto di questo momento per affermare che in questa fanfiction c'è un'ovvia differenza di età tra Adam Jensen e Selene.  
Se pensate di esserne infastiditi, abbandonate la storia senza alcun rammarico. Ognuno per la propria strada.  
Ho trentadue anni ma vado pazza per le ship romantiche con la differenza di età, ove il partner più piccolo di età sia sempre e comunque maggiorenne: quanto posso essere disagiata?


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam e Vaclav approfondiscono la storia di Artair e Selene, confrontandosi con queste due nuove personalità tanto simili e decise.

Il brusio costante dell'auto di Artair fu l'unica fonte di rumore nella decina di minuti successivi. Il mezzo si muoveva rispettando i limiti di velocità con una certa cura, percorrendo il quartiere Bubeneč con calma spedita verso le strade che collegavano al centro città.

Come all'andata, buona parte della visuale notturna era illuminata a dovere dai lampioni ai lati, pali di cemento e acciaio eretti sui marciapiedi curati e puliti. Gli edifici vicini si alternavano tra alte costruzioni e stabili di pochi piani, sempre decorati con i classici colori tipici della capitale ceca. L'ennesimo quartiere residenziale destinato ai _naturali_ che vantava diligente manutenzione e negozietti alla moda.

McTavish stava volutamente evitando i percorsi maggiormente esposti a possibili controlli da parte della polizia, impiegando ovviamente più tempo per giungere a destinazione. Stringeva le mani sul volante con una certa tensione, l'espressione contratta in una smorfia di disappunto.

La ragazza, il cui nome sembrava essere Selene, stava placidamente seduta con le gambe accavallate e sollevate sul cruscotto, i piedi coperti da stivali tattici che ondeggiavano con disinvoltura, il volto leggermente piegato sul panorama fuori dal finestrino.

Intonava un motivetto sottovoce che non giungeva completamente alle orecchie dei presenti, c'erano soltanto pochissimi istanti di silenzio assoluto che permise agli altri tre di indovinare cosa stesse canticchiando. Le mani protette da guanti neri erano adagiate sul ventre, le dita incrociate e i palmi appoggiati di piatto sulla pancia coperta dalla veste da combattimento. La crocchia con cui teneva al loro posto i capelli viola sembrava essersi allentata un po' nel momento in cui si era sistemata meglio contro il sedile, scivolata in avanti per dar spazio alle gambe sollevate. Una singola ciocca violetta si era allungata verso il lato sinistro del viso, il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino pareva nascondersi oltre quel labile sipario.

Vaclav non poteva far altro che sentirsi un po' un pesce fuor d'acqua. Dalla sua posizione, esattamente alle spalle della giovane, lanciava occhiate interrogative allo scozzese. Adam, seduto invece dietro a BlueDevil, teneva le braccia contro le gambe, la schiena dritta e il capo rivolto senza incertezza sulla presenza femminile, il cappotto ben richiuso sul proprio corpo e le lenti che celavano ancora i suoi occhi _alieni_.

Jensen non aveva perso di vista la giovane nemmeno per un istante. Era per quel motivo che poteva descrivere con netta precisione in che modo lei avesse deciso di trincerarsi in un silenzio divertito. Doveva essere consapevole di quanto la sua presenza avesse _infastidito_ BlueDevil e di quanto avesse sorpreso i due potenziati.

La vide e la sentì trattenere a stento uno sbuffo, un sospiro allegro accompagnato dal leggero innalzamento della spalla visibile dalla sua posizione. La osservò ruotare la testa dapprima verso McTavish, per poi lanciare un'occhiata diretta all'agente dell'Interpol, l'unico che poteva guardare senza girarsi completamente sul sedile.

«Comincio io con le presentazioni, allora?», fece lei, la voce più rilassata rispetto all'inizio, tornando nuovamente sull'hacker.

Artair si liberò il petto da un verso esasperato, negando leggermente con il capo ma senza distrarsi dalla strada. «Selene...».

La giovane si inclinò un po' di più verso il retro dell'abitacolo, ignorando l'uomo accanto a lei e mantenendo ancora le caviglie sollevate sul cruscotto.

«Come avrete intuito, mi chiamo Selene, e sono sua nipote», continuò indicando Artair con un cenno della mano.

Jensen rimase in silenzio, in attesa, lo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti scure e l’espressione forzatamente controllata. Il suo dottore, invece, si sporse leggermente verso il centro del sedile, in modo da poter essere guardato e guardare la ragazza senza ulteriori spostamenti.

«Nipote?», chiese lui, seguito da una breve pausa. «_Quella _nipote? La figlia di sua sorella?».

La giovane sorrise, fintamente colpita da quelle parole, dedicando uno sguardo allo zio. «Oh, hai parlato di me ai tuoi nuovi amici?».

Il suo tono era allegro ma fu facile intuire una sottile vena di sarcasmo. Le linee del viso erano morbide e rilassate, esattamente come lo sguardo azzurro, ma il senso oltre le sue parole era stato ovvio.

«Smettila», rispose l’hacker.

Vaclav si prese la briga di esporre un'altra _domanda_, ignorando quel buonsenso che gli aveva suggerito per una frazione di secondo di aspettare un momento migliore. Era un po' troppo curioso per restare davvero in attesa. «Ma non eri morta?».

La ragazza si portò una mano al petto, ancora una volta l'espressione impegnata nella dimostrazione di un sentimento fittizio, di palese e falso sconcerto, nuovamente interessata a punzecchiare il suo parente.

«Oh, hai detto loro che ero morta? Sei un pessimo zio. Regalo di Natale doppio, altrimenti torno al cognome di mio padre e abbandono il tuo, ecco», proseguì lei con tono ironico, concludendo il chiacchiericcio con quella ridicola minaccia.

McTavish espirò in un lungo sospiro di esasperazione, stringendo le dita sul volante con più forza e ondeggiando leggermente sul sedile per trovare una posizione più comoda. O per calmarsi. «Come hai fatto a trovarci?».

Selene dedicò un'altra occhiata ai due potenziati, un rapido sguardo per essere sicura di avere ancora tutta la loro attenzione. Indicò con un cenno del capo l'uomo che guidava, sorridendo apertamente.

Adam comprese che si trattò dell'ennesimo gesto di puro scherno, reputandolo infantile e fastidioso, come la risposta che lei diede un attimo dopo.

«Ho tracciato il segnale GPL del tuo palmare», rispose la ragazza, silenziando per pochi istanti. «Mi hai insegnato tu a farlo, ricordi?».

Lo scozzese le lanciò un'occhiataccia, il volto contratto in una smorfia molto più innervosita. «Basta con i giochetti, Selene. Cosa diavolo sei venuta a fare?».

La nipote sollevò le mani con aria sorpresa, fingendosi amareggiata. «A parte tirarvi fuori dai guai?», infierì riportandosi totalmente rivolta alla strada davanti all'auto.

L'ennesimo sguardo di Artair fu sufficiente a farle assumere una posizione meno spavalda, sbuffando comunque a quella richiesta di serietà. Riportò i piedi sul tappetino davanti a lei, facendo attenzione a non pestare il borsone del parente, ed incrociò le braccia al petto come se fosse profondamente piccata dalle risposte dello zio.

«Sai bene perché ti ho raggiunto», disse lei con voce molto più seria.

Restò in silenzio per un tempo impreciso, pochi secondi di quiete per trovare altro su cui proseguire, per tornare al chiacchiericcio volutamente leggero di pochi istanti prima. Dedicò una lunga occhiata ad Artair, scrutandone il profilo innervosito, per poi piegare leggermente il viso contro la spalla sinistra. Si limitò ad indicare con un cenno della mano i due potenziati sul sedile posteriore senza guardarli.

«Hai intenzione di portarteli appresso? Di dire loro certe cose? Senza interpellarmi? Senza prendere in considerazione il mio parere? Cosa sanno?».

McTavish biascicò un'imprecazione piuttosto colorita, segno lampante del suo ovvio malumore, ma non le rispose. Non aveva voglia di intraprendere _di nuovo_ quel discorso in un momento simile, mentre era tanto arrabbiato.

Adam non riuscì a sopportare oltre quell'atteggiamento sfrontato e fastidioso, decidendo di prendere la parola. «Vuoi sapere cosa so? Perché non ti giri e me lo chiedi, al posto di far finta che non esistiamo? A proposito, comportamento davvero maturo, ragazzina».

La giovane roteò il capo in un cenno accomodante, riservandogli infine un'occhiata incuriosita, sorridendogli per un breve momento, per poi tornare a fissare BlueDevil. «Oh, adesso capisco. Non gli hai detto chi sono, altrimenti non avrebbe le palle per rivolgersi così a me. Eppure dopo ciò che ho _fatto_ a quei poliziotti dovrebbe mostrare un minimo di spirito di autoconservazione».

Koller trattenne a stento una risata, portandosi la mano rossa alla bocca per soffocare l'ilarità crescente sulle sue labbra. Jensen gli scoccò uno sguardo nascosto dalle lenti che lo riportò a sedersi un po' più lontano da lui, 

L'agente tornò a fissarla da quella breve distanza, una semplice linea diagonale immaginaria da lui a lei a cui la nipote dell'hacker continuò a non rispondere, proprio perché cercava in tutti i modi di puntualizzare quanto poco rilevante lo ritenesse.

«Ti mostro volentieri il mio spirito di autoconservazione, se mi minacci ancora», le disse l'agente.

Selene annuì in un cenno divertito, piegando finalmente il viso per guardare l'ex-SWAT e rivolgergli una lunga occhiata silenziosa, almeno finché non decise di rispondergli. «Ti lascerò provare, per curiosità. Ma magari non in macchina. Preferisco stare comoda».

Jensen inarcò un sopracciglio, non tanto sorpreso da un simile comportamento ma reso altrettanto dubbioso da esso.

Per quanto una parte di sé sentisse forte l'impulso di imporsi con una certa autorità alla parlantina di quella ragazza, doveva ammettere di comprendere che in realtà il vero obbiettivo della giovane era quello di far esasperare suo zio: riconosceva un contrasto familiare, quando lo vedeva. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di usare il modulo A.C.I.S.A. per appurare quella tesi.

Artair sembrò recepire lo stesso intento, sospirando profondamente, al limite di una possibile sfuriata. Scosse il capo come per schiarirsi le idee ed infine inspirò ancora una volta, tentando di placare quelle sensazioni poco piacevoli.

«Sì, è mia nipote. Sì, è la figlia di mia sorella Sheena. E no, come potete vedere non è morta».

Selene scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, una risata breve e fresca che le alleggerì di parecchio il tono di voce, anche se poco dopo si lasciò sfuggire il resto, ciò che McTavish stava volutamente ignorando. «Ma i miei genitori, sì. Loro sono morti».

Lo disse come se stesse puntualizzando qualcosa di insignificante, qualcosa di ovvio. Qualcosa che non la turbava o la destabilizzava. Ma Adam lo registrò _eccome _il leggero mutamento nel battito del suo cuore naturale, l'amplificatore sociale che gli regalò lo spettro della personalità di quella _ragazzina_.

Oscillava abbondantemente tra le tipologie _alpha_ e _omega_, con un temperamento deciso e combattivo, e una forma di ostinata ribellione contro le personalità che cercavano di controllarla.

Jensen non era certo di quale risposta sarebbe stata più indicata per condurla su di una conversazione più collaborativa. Probabilmente l'amplificatore sociale non sarebbe bastato per _vincere_ un dialogo con la nipote dello scozzese.

Eppure non era ciò su cui Adam volle concentrarsi. Quella _ragazzina_ aveva mentito. Non nelle parole ma nei gesti, nelle reazioni. Per un motivo assai comprensibile.

Artair le lanciò uno sguardo incerto, come incapace di stabilire le emozioni della giovane, al contrario di come ci era riuscito invece l'agente. Decise di ignorare quel dubbio per proseguire, tornando a fissare con rinnovata attenzione la strada da percorrere.

«Parleremo del resto quando saremo in un posto sicuro, a casa mia o direttamente al locale», propose BlueDevil.

Selene scosse il capo, attirando nuovamente l'attenzione su di sé. «Al Crannóg ci sarà ancora gente».

Si lasciò sfuggire una breve pausa, rivolgendo un'occhiata ad Adam, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra prima di vederla riaprir bocca.

Doveva aver intuito quanto l'uomo la stesse studiando, perché, appurato il fatto che il parente non avesse intenzione di rispondere in quel momento ad altre domande, cercò di infastidire un po' il potenziato.

«Ma tornando a noi, credo che conosciate un po' di buone maniere. È il vostro turno di presentarvi», riprese lei con voce divertita. «O posso decidere di chiamarvi a modo mio? Per lui», proseguì indicando Adam con un cenno della mano, «potrei già averne uno in mente. _Raggio di sole_ ti va bene?».

«Santo cielo...», mormorò Artair, decidendo di premere un po' di più sull'acceleratore.

Scelta saggia, perché Jensen iniziava ad essere meno paziente del previsto. Non che avesse intenzione di mostrare davvero fisicamente il proprio disappunto ma a parole poteva concedersi un minimo di margine.

«Hai la lingua troppo lunga, ragazzina», tagliò corto lui.

La giovane gli rivolse un'occhiata ilare, inclinando il capo in un gesto sicuro da sopra la spalla. «Non sai quanto, dolcezza».

Il tono di voce usato lasciò intendere un senso poco equivocabile e decisamente disarmante.

Jensen aggrottò la fronte, quasi incredulo.

Non era proprio la risposta che si era aspettato, non aveva previsto quel genere di commento. Non era la prima volta che si sentiva rivolgere qualcosa di simile da una persona, non quando dalla sua interlocutrice vi era il chiaro intento di minimizzare la sua presenza, ma sicuramente non da una ragazza che doveva essere più giovane di lui di almeno una decina d'anni, se non di più.

Le battute a sfondo sessuale lasciavano davvero poco spazio a qualunque tentativo di migliorare una conversazione non propriamente rilassata, e lei lo sapeva bene. La ragazza si era trincerata in un atteggiamento meno disponibile. A conti fatti, Jensen lo aveva già preventivato.

L'hacker tossì un paio di volte, cercando di placare il comportamento della nipote e di far dimenticare l'allusione maliziosa che permeava ancora l'aria dell'abitacolo.

Fu il giovane medico ad alleggerire completamente la tensione, sporgendosi tra i due sedili anteriori, la mano meccanica mancante di due dita spostata verso la ragazza in un gesto ovvio. «È un piacere conoscerti, Selene. Io sono Vaclav Koller».

La nipote dello scozzese si girò meglio sul fianco, un singolare momento di esitazione nel fissare prima l'estremità robotica e dopo l'espressione sinceramente entusiasta del ragazzo seduto dietro di lei. Quando rispose alla stretta di mano lo fece con una sorta di cauta curiosità, come se non si aspettasse di ricevere un simile _saluto_.

«Il piacere è tutto mio, Vaclav», rispose lei, la voce allegra e divertita. «Se la mia memoria non mi inganna, ti ho visto spesso al pub».

«Sì, beh... Avete guadagnato velocemente la nomina di accogliere i potenziati senza problemi. Non ho potuto fare a meno che diventare un cliente abituale». Il ragazzo proseguì con voce entusiasta, osservandola con vivo interesse. «E ammetto anche di essere un tuo fan».

«Un mio fan?», ripeté Selene un po' confusa. «Oh, ti riferisci alle serate di musica dal vivo? Beh... Grazie. Sei gentile», disse con tono un po' più basso.

Un evidente rossore le imporporò le guance nonostante le luci artificiali esterne non resero facile indovinare quella reazione.

Adam, anche se sembrava essere rivolto totalmente al sedile di fronte a lui, non aveva smesso di scrutarla da oltre le lenti. Individuò quel leggero calore sottopelle irradiarsi sul viso femminile soltanto grazie alle proprie ottiche e al modulo A.C.I.S.A..

Quindi era la lusinga a placare quel suo chiacchiericcio fastidioso? O quella _ragazzina_ non era realmente abituata ai complimenti?

«Tu suoni qualche strumento?», domandò lei cambiando il soggetto della conversazione. «Mi sembri tipo da chitarra, o forse da basso».

«Chitarra», ammise Koller con un sorriso a trentadue denti, sistemandosi meglio sul sedile senza cercare di invadere lo spazio personale di Jensen. «Ma non sono un musicista. È più un hobby. Ho una libreria nel quartiere dei potenziati, a pochi passi dalla Čapek Fountain Station».

Selene annuì rapidamente, rispondendo con un sorriso un po' più contenuto. Ascoltò il resto senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo ma si ritrovò a dedicare comunque rapide occhiate all'ex-SWAT.

Quando McTavish svoltò ad un incrocio a lei familiare, iniziando a rallentare, tornò perfettamente seduta al proprio posto, un lungo sospiro prima di alzare la testa verso l'alto, fissando per pochi momenti il tettuccio per indicare di essere sul punto di dire qualcos'altro.

«Tanto scoprirò comunque il tuo nome, _raggio di sole_. E cosa _diavolo_ ci hai guadagnato a svolgere quell'infiltrazione all'ambasciata russa», disse Selene con voce nuovamente grave, una tensione latente che le rizzò le spalle e i muscoli della schiena.

«Come, prego?», sbottò Adam, il tono appena incrinato da una venatura di nervosismo.

BlueDevil fermò l'auto con una breve ma sonora frenata, certo di dover intervenire, ma sua nipote si limitò ad uscire dal mezzo troppo velocemente, lasciando i tre uomini piuttosto sconcertati da quel movimento repentino e improvviso. La osservarono mentre camminava spedita senza aspettarli fino ad un portone scuro di una palazzina di tre piani, la facciata di colore bianco illuminata dai lampioni sospesi.

Artair mosse la testa in un vago cenno di dissenso, afferrando il borsone che era stato riposto ai piedi del sedile del passeggero e rivolgendo un'occhiata ai due potenziati.

«Comprenderò il vostro punto di vista se, dopo stanotte, vorrete sospendere la... La nostra collaborazione», disse lui con voce bassa.

Vaclav portò le dita alla maniglia interna dello sportello dal suo lato, lasciando intendere di aver fretta di scendere a sua volta dalla macchina. «Figurati, devo ammettere di essere particolarmente curioso».

Jensen si prese qualche momento prima di rispondere, osservando la figura femminile distante diversi metri, le braccia incrociate sul petto protetto dalla veste tattica e il viso fieramente rivolto verso di loro.

Selene si era sciolta i capelli sulla schiena, una massa voluminosa che alla luce della notte praghese assumeva colorazioni più scure e intense, come se tra le sue ciocche ci fossero parti di rosso e di blu.

Dopo un rapido sospiro, l'ex-SWAT si premurò di dedicare un lungo sguardo celato allo scozzese, un debole cenno di assenso prima di rispondere.

«In base a ciò che sarai disposto a fornirmi, valuterò come agire», enunciò con calma.

Per quanto fosse un po' dubbioso su tutta quella questione, sul perché Artair avesse mentito sulla sorte della nipote e sul perché quella ragazza avesse esposto tante rimostranze, Adam non dimenticava sicuramente la possibilità di trovare qualcosa con cui perseguire il proprio obbiettivo.

Fermare gli Illuminati era più importante di tutto il resto.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Quando furono nel piccolo androne del palazzo, Selene si dileguò per le scale a destra senza dare il tempo agli altri di risponderle in qualche modo, i capelli liberi che lasciarono una scia di violetto dietro di lei.

«Salgo a piedi», disse semplicemente, superando gli scalini a due a due.

Artair sollevò le braccia per un breve istante, lasciandole poi cadere contro i fianchi. «Di qui c'è l'ascensore. Andiamo».

I tre uomini aspettarono l'aprirsi dell'anta scorrevole, posizionandosi all'interno in silenzio. Lo scozzese premette il tasto per l'ultimo piano, tenendo contro la spalla il borsone, oggetto che occupò un discreto spazio tra quelle piccole quattro mura.

Adam ebbe la bizzarra sensazione che la ragazza avesse scelto di proseguire per le scale per permettere a loro di stare più comodi. Probabilmente doveva trattarsi di una conclusione errata, era molto più probabile che Selene non si sentisse particolarmente a suo agio a restare tanto vicina a due sconosciuti.

I dati registrati tramite il modulo A.C.I.S.A. erano ancora facilmente consultabili, leggibili tramite l'HUD. Quella era stata solo l'ennesima risposta comportamentale che avvalorava la tipologia mista della personalità della giovane, una sorta di simbiosi tra _alpha_ e_ omega_.

Era raro incontrare qualcuno con uno spettro attitudinale simile, un individuo in cui non vi era una netta linea tra le due parti, qualcosa che pendesse più _da un lato_ rispetto all'altro. Sembrava qualcosa di maggiormente plausibile in una persona decisamente più matura, più avanti con gli anni.

Forse Jensen si era sbagliato in merito all'età di Selene, anche se una simile ipotesi cozzava con la storia raccontata da Artair e con l'aspetto della giovane.

Giunti al piano selezionato, lo scozzese si mosse per primo per fare strada. Trovarono la porta a destra spalancata, alcuni rumori provenienti dall'interno lasciarono presupporre che la ragazza si fosse accomodata senza problemi.

L'appartamento dell'hacker era piuttosto modesto, l'ingresso dava direttamente ad una zona giorno munita di un divano rosso di stoffa nella parte più distante della stanza, quasi sotto ad una delle grandi finestre frontali, con tende color perla lunghe fino al pavimento spostate ai margini. Sul muro opposto al divano c'era una piccola parete attrezzata che ospitava un televisore da pochi pollici ed una libreria, poco a lato una porta chiusa. Tra le finestre e il sofà era stato posizionato un cavalletto un po' ingombrante con una tela raffigurante per metà un tratto del paesaggio urbano visibile probabilmente da quel punto, oltre le imposte chiuse. L'angolo della cucina era a destra della porta principale, dall'altra parte dell'uscio chiuso, mentre il piccolo tavolo da pranzo con quattro sedie era a sinistra, con un paio di dispense lungo la parete ed una seconda porta poco prima del divano lasciata socchiusa.

Trovarono Selene intenta a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al frigo, leggermente chinata in avanti per curiosarne all'interno; le gambe dritte e l'abbigliamento tattico lasciavano pochi dubbi su quanto la veste le aderisse alla pelle come un guanto, delineando in maniera fin troppo marcata le sue forme femminili, i capelli tenuti vicini distrattamente con la mano libera.

Vaclav restò un attimo immobile a fissarla, bloccandosi sul posto mentre il padrone di casa lo superava per lasciare il borsone sul tavolo da pranzo. Artair si portò le mani ai fianchi, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione mentre restava fortunatamente rivolto al resto della stanza, ignorando l'occhiata un po' troppo evidente di Koller.

Jensen incrociò le braccia al petto dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, passando davanti al suo medico per _spezzare_ la linea visiva e riportare Vaclav ad una compostezza necessaria.

Non aveva sicuramente bisogno di notare quanto il ragazzo fosse propenso a distrarsi, anche se non credeva possibile di assistere nuovamente a qualcosa di simile: vedere il proprio dottore _distratto_ da una persona che non aveva innesti era abbastanza inverosimile.

Koller sembrò rianimarsi, incrociando a sua volta le braccia al petto e girandosi a guardare Artair, in attesa che fosse lo scozzese a rispondere alle tante domande inespresse che aleggiavano nella stanza.

«Qualcuno vuole una birra?», propose la ragazza senza nemmeno dedicare un'occhiata ai presenti.

Quando i tre la fissarono senza dirle nulla, la giovane restò ancora per poco piegata verso il frigo. Si risollevò con una lattina in una mano inguantata e si girò sul fianco, roteando infine lo sguardo in una smorfia, quella risposta _palese_ che la convinse a non perdere ulteriore tempo.

Spostò i capelli indietro, chiuse l'anta del frigo con la mano libera e prese posto sul ripiano della cucina vicino, sedendocisi sopra con un piccolo balzo e incrociando le gambe su di esso, la schiena dritta appoggiata alla parete retrostante.

Il silenzio che calò tra i presenti costrinse Artair a sospirare profondamente, volgendo lo sguardo ai due potenziati. Si mosse per avvicinarsi maggiormente a entrambi, lasciando comunque quella simbolica distanza tra lui e la nipote. Un'altra dimostrazione di quanto ritenesse sconsiderate le azioni della parente.

«Da dove volete che inizi?» domandò, cercando di mostrarsi disponibile.

«Magari dal motivo che ti ha spinto a coinvolgere altre persone», rispose Selene, altrettanto consapevole di cosa significasse il comportamento di suo zio. Si guardò attorno per un momento, fingendosi sorpresa. «Oh, scusa, parlavi con loro? Perché direi che dovrei essere io quella che merita delle spiegazioni».

«Selene, per favore...», sbuffò lo scozzese, muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

«Per favore un _cazzo_...» sibilò lei a denti stretti, lanciando un'occhiata penetrante al parente, scuotendo il capo poco dopo e bevendo un lungo sorso di birra per calmarsi.

McTavish si strinse nelle spalle, incerto. La osservò per qualche altro istante prima di negare energicamente con il capo, indicandola infine con un cenno deciso della mano e avanzando ulteriormente verso di lei.

«Vuoi davvero avere questa conversazione adesso? Va bene», la provocò con tono serio, tornando a fissare gli altri due uomini dopo averle dato le spalle. «Ciò che vi ho detto al Crannóg è tutto vero, eccetto per la morte di mia nipote. Tutte le informazioni presenti nel dispositivo che vi ho mostrato al locale, il Piano Hymeneal...».

A quelle parole la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un rapido sospiro, la lattina tra le sue dita fu stretta in un leggero spasmo e provocò un rumore secco e veloce. Continuò a bere la birra come se non fosse successo nulla, lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento davanti al mobile su cui restava seduta. Suo zio le rivolse un'occhiata veloce, tornando dopo un momento ad osservare gli altri due ospiti.

Adam sondò con l'amplificatore sociale la reazione della giovane, trovandovi disagio e qualcosa di difficile interpretazione: forse paura, forse rabbia, forse ancora una volta risentimento. Fu improvvisamente difficile dare una risposta più precisa, proprio perché non c'era uno schema semplice da seguire.

«Mia nipote è nata nella struttura dell'Horus Field nel 2007, il cinque novembre, per la precisione. È stata l'ultima cavia... _Persona_, scusatemi,su cui loro hanno sperimentato», proseguì lo scozzese, la voce un po' più calma.

Selene si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, terminando la bevanda in pochi istanti. Strizzò la lattina in una mano ma la tenne tra le dita con l'intento di schiacciarla ulteriormente nei minuti successivi, come una sorta di oggetto antistress.

BlueDevil si girò sul fianco per guardarla, in modo all'occorrenza da poter volgere semplicemente il capo da un lato o dall'altro per non escludere nemmeno i due potenziati. «Selene...».

«Sperimentato, sezionato, seviziato, torturato, massacrato», disse lei, la voce ferma come il punto invisibile che si ostinava a fissare, lo sguardo basso sul pavimento. «Scegliete voi cosa vi sembri peggio, cosa possa racchiudere quello che mi hanno fatto. Ah, senza dimenticare che hanno ucciso i miei genitori quando abbiamo cercato di scappare».

La ragazza scese dalla dispensa con un movimento troppo rapido, uno spostamento improvviso che gli altri tre videro all'unisono, eppure ciascuno di loro ebbe la sensazione di aver perso qualche dettaglio di come la giovane aveva sciolto la posizione delle gambe incrociate, o di come la lattina fosse stata lanciata verso il cestino della spazzatura distante da lei un metro circa.

Selene mosse un paio di passi verso Artair, lo sguardo azzurro acceso di un bagliore ferino. O forse _ferito_. Adam non era certo di cosa leggesse nella sua espressione contratta in un cipiglio cauto.

«Li hanno uccisi davanti ai miei occhi, quando avevo solo tredici anni», aggiunse guardando suo zio senza alcuna esitazione. «Dimmi un po', hai raccontato anche il resto? Cosa è successo quando loro sono morti?»

McTavish espirò piano, girandosi totalmente verso la nipote, gli occhi castani che si incresparono al sol udire quelle parole. «Cristo, Selene. No... Non adesso...».

La giovane rimase in silenzio per poco, intenta a stabilire cosa dire dopo, come comportarsi. Se continuare a mantenere quel distaccato scetticismo, accompagnato da lecito dubbio, o se assumere invece un atteggiamento ancora più ostracizzante.

Sollevò il viso in un gesto sicuro, limitandosi a spostarsi di poco a lato per non essere più _coperta_ dalla presenza di Artair. Si rivolse ai potenziati, sondandoli con calma, iniziando ad avanzare verso di loro con altrettanta compostezza.

«Dovrete perdonate la mia franchezza se reputo assolutamente inutile il vostro coinvolgimento in questa faccenda. Ed anche se deciderete di non _perdonarmi_, onestamente non mi importa. Continuerò a non volervi tra i piedi», concluse la ragazza con tono improvvisamente molto più fermo.

«Selene, aspetta un momento», la riprese McTavish, afferrandola per un polso con estrema delicatezza, cercando di riportarsi davanti a lei.

«No, non aspetto. Vi siete fatti beccare dalla polizia...», puntualizzò la giovane, fermandosi soltanto per guardare il parente.

Jensen mosse diversi passi nella loro direzione, sollevando una mano per interrompere quel ridicolo battibecco. Era fin troppo evidente che ci fosse dell'altro, un _qualcosa_ di non detto che aleggiava tra quei due, ma l'ex-SWAT non aveva materialmente il tempo di attendere che appianassero le loro divergenze.

«McTavish», iniziò lui, sostando improvvisamente accanto alla nipote dello scozzese — e constatando di essere più alto di lei di una trentina di centimetri. «Di preciso quale era il tuo intento, cercando qualcuno come me capace di entrare in una struttura militarizzata in Russia? Mi sembra di capire che tua nipote non sapesse nulla della tua decisione».

La ragazza scosse il capo in un cenno sorpreso, alternando lo sguardo tra l'agente e lo zio.

Per guardare il potenziato più vicino doveva letteralmente inclinare in modo evidente il capo verso l'alto, soprattutto perché l'uomo le si era fermato a lato come se non avesse alcun timore della sua semplice vicinanza. O forse stava cercando di ripagarla con la stessa moneta, tentando di ignorarla e minimizzare la sua presenza.

Magari se lo meritava, non c'era alcun dubbio che durante il viaggio in macchina fosse stata infantile e immatura, ma non sopportava davvero di essere messa da parte.

«Oh, adesso capisco», rispose lei, totalmente rivolta al parente. «Volevi estromettermi dal nostro piano? Da ciò che ci ha spinto ad andare avanti per anni? La _mia_ guerra! Quello per cui combatto...».

Lo scozzese sospirò rapidamente, sollevando una mano per indicarla nell'ennesimo gesto di esasperazione. E stanchezza. Il suo volto fu visibilmente solcato da una smorfia di stanchezza.

«L'ultima volta che tu...», iniziò lui, la voce che sembrò perdere qualunque spessore.

Artair si bloccò quasi subito, lanciando un'occhiata ai due ospiti. Decise di allontanarsi in direzione di Koller, passando a lato di Selene e superando poco dopo il medico per prendere posto su una sedia del tavolo da pranzo. La nipote lo fissò per qualche altro istante prima di ritornare ad osservare il pavimento, trincerandosi in un silenzio molto più esaustivo.

Adam intuì infine tutto ciò che non era stato detto: doveva esser successo qualcosa di molto grave per convincere l'hacker a mentire alla ragazza e a rivolgersi al Collettivo, a degli estranei. Doveva essere successo qualcosa a Selene se lo scozzese era stato tanto _disperato _da chiedere aiuto a Janus.

Quando si rese conto che da quella breve distanza poteva osservarla meglio in volto, ebbe modo di scorgere i pochi millimetri di ricrescita scura che le decoravano la base dei capelli. Poteva scorgere una leggera spruzzata di efelidi sul ponte del naso dritto e le linee piene delle labbra. Da quella angolazione individuava a malapena la coda arricciata del tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino presente sull'altro lato del viso, tanto in contrasto con la sua carnagione così chiara da risaltare senza _scrupoli_.

Nel momento in cui la giovane sembrò irrigidirsi un istante, Adam ebbe appena il tempo di risollevare lo sguardo su Koller prima che Selene lo sorprendesse a fissarla. Anche se le lenti coprivano i suoi occhi artificiali, sarebbe apparso comunque indelicato, rude, osservarla in quel modo.

Il medico rispose all'occhiata con espressione incerta, non propriamente sicuro di cosa potesse dire o fare per convincere Artair o Selene a concludere davvero il racconto della loro _storia_.

Si mosse titubante sul posto, dando le spalle all'americano e alla ragazza per concentrarsi su BlueDevil. Si sedette accanto allo scozzese con una sorta di ponderata gentilezza, ancora più dubbioso. Forse tra i due parenti era l'uomo ad essere il più ragionevole.

«Artair, spiegaci». Sollevò il viso in direzione della giovane, trovandola intenta a scrutarlo con sguardo sottilmente sorpreso. «Spiegateci. Se possibile vorremmo aiutarvi».

Selene scosse il capo in un gesto stupito.

Mostrarsi tanto scontrosa e ricevere in risposta una simile gentilezza e spontaneità continuava a destabilizzarla. Era più lecito pensare che quei due potenziati stessero impersonando le parti del _poliziotto buono _e del_ poliziotto cattivo_. Sicuramente lo _spilungone_ accanto a lei rientrava abbondantemente in quel contesto, anche se definirlo _cattivo_ non aveva alcun senso. Infastidito e pragmatico, probabilmente, ma non cattivo.

Di persone _cattive_ Selene ne aveva incontrate diverse, e il _raggio di sole_ al suo fianco non lo era. Rammentava perfettamente come quell'uomo, quasi un'ora prima, si fosse frapposto tra lei e suo zio con lo scopo di proteggere Artair, ritenendo la ragazza una minaccia per lo scozzese.

Nessun _cattivo_ lo avrebbe fatto con la medesima prontezza.

«Accidenti...», sbottò lei, liberandosi il petto da un debole sospiro.

Incrociò le braccia sotto al seno protetto dalla veste tattica per assumere una posa contenuta e attenta, in realtà stava cercando di apparire ancora poco socievole. Sapeva bene quanto si sentisse a disagio nel cedere a quell'improvvisa ragionevolezza nei suoi riguardi.

«L'ultima volta che io e mio zio abbiamo pianificato una capatina in un posto sorvegliato, le cose non sono andate proprio nel verso previsto. Tra me e lui, sono io ad avere le capacità per potermi introdurre in luoghi protetti senza farmi notare. So combattere e difendermi, ovviamente».

McTavish alzò una mano in direzione della ragazza, lo sguardo carico di serietà. «Stai minimizzando ciò che è successo».

«Che senso ha renderli partecipi di tutto questo?», gli rispose Selene sciogliendo la presa delle braccia nell'avanzare di qualche passo verso il parente. «Non mi hai detto nulla perché sapevi che non avrei approvato. Si tratta della mia vita, del mio passato, e tu lasci che degli estranei vengano a conoscenza di ciò che mi è successo», aggiunse lei con voce un po' più bassa. «Non hai pensato a come potessi sentirmi quando lo avrei scoperto? Perché sai che avrei scoperto qualunque cosa, non sarei rimasta a guardare».

«Selene...», cercò di intervenire Artair.

«Non trattarmi come se non fossi in grado di cavarmela. Non trattarmi come una bambina. Quella versione di me _sì_ che è morta con i miei genitori anni fa», rispose lei, negando a tutta quella discussione in un gesto severo.

BlueDevil la scrutò un attimo, ammutolendosi, espirando poco dopo. Vaclav le rivolse uno sguardo di scuse, non per il suo precedente tentativo di invitarli a proseguire con il racconto, bensì perché in qualche modo si sentiva in colpa per essere in minima parte un fattore scatenante di quel loro _scontro_. A conti fatti, se si metteva nei panni della ragazza, anche se non aveva ancora un quadro completo della situazione, era abbastanza d'accordo con lei.

Adam, rimasto qualche passo indietro rispetto alla giovane, si schiarì la voce, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Poteva comprendere a sua volta le rimostranze di quella _ragazzina_, se c'era qualcosa che poteva _davvero_ capire era quanto fosse facile sentirsi frustrati alla sola idea che qualcuno, un totale sconosciuto, si _appropriasse _della sua vita, delle sue esperienze, con quella melensa pietà che potevano provocare gli eventi che lo avevano reso ciò che era. Ma per quanto ne fosse consapevole, la discussione iniziava a protrarsi più a lungo del previsto, e non aveva voglia di trascorrere altre ore a veder litigare quei due.

«Hai finito?», le chiese senza preoccuparsi di apparire sgarbato o frettoloso. Ci pensava Vaclav ad essere gentile e disponibile anche per lui.

La giovane si irrigidì un secondo, scoppiando a ridere poco dopo. Si girò a guardarlo con un'espressione divertita, anche se gli fu facile individuare una punta di risentimento. Rischiava di _toccarle _un tasto dolente, comportandosi con rudezza. Forse tutto ciò che doveva fare era essere sinceramente più empatico.

«Non mi sono dimenticata di te, raggio di sole», ridacchiò lei, indicandolo con noncuranza.

«Difficile che possa accadere», le rispose Adam a tono, spazientito. «Cosa è successo l'ultima volta che avete violato un luogo protetto?», proseguì palesemente rivolto all'hacker.

Fu McTavish a rispondere, ignorando il gesto infastidito della nipote. «Selene ha rischiato di essere uccisa. È successo due mesi fa, in Francia, nella periferia di Nantes. Si trattava di un complesso gestito prevalentemente da IA e da qualche funzionario scientifico. Non avevamo individuato la presenza di un massiccio utilizzo di sistemi di sicurezza, tra cui droni e torrette».

Selene allargò le mani con fare esasperato, portandosele infine ai fianchi in una parvenza di austerità. Decise di aggiungere il resto, interrompendo il racconto del parente. Se qualcuno doveva parlare di ciò che le era capitato, voleva essere lei a farlo.

«Il problema è sorto quando sono entrata nella storage room», espose rapidamente. «Avevamo studiato planimetrie e sistemi informatici per un tempo più che sufficiente, e sono stata perfettamente in grado di evitare le poche videocamere di sorveglianza del posto fino alla sala dati, ma... La mia presenza è stata riconosciuta a causa di... Crediamo a causa di un parametro di ricerca inserito nel loro sistema di controllo. _Qualcuno_ sapeva cosa cercare e ha munito quel posto di un mezzo per identificare il mio codice genetico». 

Fece una pausa per essere sicura che il senso delle sue parole fosse di facile comprensione per i due potenziati, tentando di esporre quanto accaduto senza intavolare un discorso più complesso. Entrambi i due ospiti non lasciarono trasparire incertezza o confusione, dandole il _via_ per continuare.

«Ciò che mi è stato fatto mentre ero all'Horus Field ha modificato alcuni segmenti del mio DNA», spiegò ancora. «Non ciò che avrebbe mutato il mio aspetto o la mia forma, anche se ricordo di bambini nati con più gambe o senza, se posso fare un esempio. Ciò che faccio, ciò di cui sono capace, è una conseguenza di quegli esperimenti, esperimenti che hanno cambiato _me_ da un punto di vista diverso. Se avete dato un'occhiata al Piano Hymeneal saprete sicuramente di cosa parlo».

Jensen trattenne a malapena il guizzo involontario del suo mento, chinando il capo per nascondere prontamente quella reazione.

Ascoltare quelle parole gli riportava alla memoria ricordi e verità piuttosto difficili da digerire, che ancora lo tormentavano e che avrebbero avuto il potere di tormentarlo per un tempo orribilmente lungo. Ma dava anche una risposta a ciò che aveva percepito fin dall'inizio, la sensazione che BlueDevil, per quanto a suo dire capace di nascondere le proprie tracce, avesse omesso un dettaglio estremamente rilevante.

Il fatto che Selene fosse stata scoperta durante un'infiltrazione poneva tutta la questione su di un livello decisamente più ostico e complesso.

«In ogni caso», proseguì lei accompagnando il resto con un cenno di noncuranza, sempre rivolta all'ex-SWAT, «come potete notare, sono riuscita a fuggire, sono ancora qui per parlarne. E posso continuare ad occuparmi _da sola_ di tutto questo».

McTavish le riservò una lunga occhiata mentre lei gli dava ancora le spalle, l'espressione che mostrava chiaramente quanto fosse poco d'accordo con quell'affermazione. «Hai rischiato di morire...».

Selene negò impercettibilmente, sospirando nel voltarsi. «Non puoi proteggermi per sempre, zio. Cercare di estromettermi dalla _mia_ guerra mi porterà ad andare avanti da sola, senza di te».

Artair le puntò contro un indice, lo sguardo castano improvvisamente oscurato da ombre di rimprovero e timore. «Non osare prendere in considerazione una simile scelta».

«E la tua, allora?», ribatté la nipote, stringendosi nelle spalle con quell'ennesima punta di risentimento. «La tua decisione di coinvolgere altre persone, due sconosciuti... Meritavo di esserne messa al corrente».

McTavish sospirò profondamente, silenziando più del previsto per qualche momento. Negò a sua volta in un cenno stanco, chinando il viso sul tavolo. Vaclav, seduto a pochi passi da lui, continuò a spostare lo sguardo tra i due parenti, restando in attesa come Adam.

«Lo so. Mi dispiace», rispose lo scozzese con tono calmo, un lungo e profondo respiro prima di risollevare il volto su Jensen. «Ma tornando alla tua domanda iniziale, Adam, il mio intento resta invariato: voglio essere sicuro che non ci siano altre copie del Piano Hymeneal, per poi distruggere quella in nostro possesso. Ciò che è accaduto in Francia non deve più ripetersi. Se dovesse essere necessario, richiederò anche la collaborazione attiva di Janus».

Fece un'altra pausa per trovare le parole adatte con cui proseguire, dedicando un'occhiata ferma alla giovane. Voleva lasciarle il tempo e il modo per comprendere che non intendeva cedere, cambiare idea su quella decisione che rischiava di far incrinare del tutto il loro rapporto.

«Per quanto possa essere bravo come BlueDevil, non voglio rischiare di nuovo la vita di mia nipote».

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un verso di stizza, chinando la testa verso il resto della stanza e muovendo qualche passo per dare le spalle a tutti, evitando ai presenti di osservarla in volto.

«No!», enunciò, perentoria. «Perché uno sconosciuto dovrebbe rischiare la sua vita al posto mio? No, non lo accetto. E a parte questo cosa sai di loro? Come fai a sapere che tutto questo non ci si rivolterà contro?».

Selene si allontanò di qualche altro passo, le braccia nuovamente incrociate sul petto. Negò in un cenno evidente, i capelli che ondeggiarono in risposta. Un altro verso di gola, come un debole lamento di frustrazione, la guidò a girarsi nella direzione di Jensen, quasi come se volesse addossare a lui la colpa di tutto ciò che stava succedendo in quell'appartamento. Con due rapide falcate si posizionò davanti all'agente, fissandolo, e nel farlo dovette inclinare nuovamente il capo verso l'alto, decisa a fronteggiarlo senza indugi.

Il potenziato dispose lungo il proprio corpo le braccia artificiali coperte dal cappotto, non perché temesse che lei fosse intenzionata ad attaccarlo in qualche modo, ma perché trincerarsi nell'ennesima chiusura, anche solo fisica, non sembrava essere la risposta giusta. Inclinò il viso in un cenno di attesa, cercò di apparire anche meno scontroso nonostante le lenti gli celassero lo sguardo.

Era perfettamente consapevole di cosa quella _ragazzina_ fosse sul punto di dirgli, non aveva dubbi che avrebbe cercato di indurlo ad andare via, probabilmente condendo il tutto con qualche insulto colorito.

Eppure, se rifletteva con calma, con quella sua tipica e ponderata cura nel momento in cui scorgeva delle possibili risposte tra le righe, il suo intuito e la sua insita empatia che davano il loro miglior sfoggio, si ritrovò a porre la sua attenzione su altro, a come Selene avesse mantenuto una fiera compostezza anche se in totale disaccordo con il parente e con l'intervento di due sconosciuti.

Conosceva persone che avrebbero reagito in modo ben peggiore.

Forse poteva esserci la remota possibilità che quella ragazza cambiasse idea. O forse, a conti fatti, senza l'aiuto di Artair, Selene sarebbe stata costretta a non intraprendere nulla di ciò che minacciava di fare da sola.

I suoi occhi azzurri non mostravano segni di cedimento o incertezza. Il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino le solcava lo zigomo sinistro con morbida perfezione, un disegno sinuoso che, anche se fatto sul volto, ne abbelliva assurdamente l'insieme.

Fu in quel momento che Jensen notò grazie alle proprie ottiche una leggera differenza dell'epidermide d'alabastro di lei, in quel punto del viso, sotto l'inchiostro nero. Il tatuaggio era stato fatto sopra una cicatrice che altrimenti sarebbe stata evidente, una linea più rosata e spessa rispetto al resto della pelle chiara e liscia.

Si ritrovò paradossalmente distratto da quel dettaglio, qualcosa che acuì la bizzarra sensazione che McTavish avesse tutte le più lecite e sincere ragioni per tenere sua nipote lontana da quella storia.

Poteva comprendere Selene, poteva comprendere il suo punto di vista nel veder esposto tanto facilmente il suo passato a due sconosciuti, ma era una _ragazzina_, era soltanto una ragazzina.

Chi le aveva fatto un simile sfregio sul viso? Come era possibile che una ragazza così giovane, perché doveva essere appena ventenne, fosse stata costretta a nascondere i resti di quella ferita al mondo?

Era soltanto una ragazzina, non _doveva_ avere nulla a che fare con alcun genere di violenza.

«Selene, non è necessario...», disse Artair, la voce incerta.

Adam lanciò un'occhiata veloce all'uomo, sorpreso di sentirgli dire qualcosa di simile con tono sottilmente preoccupato. Tornò a fissare la ragazza poco dopo, trovandola ancora intenta a rimanere immobile davanti a lui con quell'espressione seria.

La vide sollevare un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto incuriosito, individuando con un secondo di ritardo lo spostamento di una mano femminile inguantata verso il petto del potenziato, il cappotto che lasciava intravedere quella solita porzione di tessuto della maglia nera sottostante.

Jensen capì immediatamente che l'obbiettivo della giovane non era assolutamente quello di colpirlo al ventre, al contrario il suo movimento fu piuttosto delicato, anche se incurante di invadere lo spazio personale di qualcuno. Bloccò quel tocco afferrandole il polso in un puro gesto istintivo, rapido e fluido tramite la prontezza del proprio braccio artificiale.

Le sue dita in lega sembrarono fondersi con il nero della manica dell'abbigliamento tattico che lei indossava, soltanto le parti dorate delle nocche e delle falangi a risaltare nei bagliori della luce calda del soggiorno.

Quella _ragazzina_ non poteva davvero credere che le avrebbe permesso di poggiare il palmo sul suo petto, come se avesse a che fare con chicchessia. Come se fosse stata legittimata a prendersi una simile libertà, toccarlo impunemente come se condividessero quel genere di confidenza.

Nessuno aveva il diritto di toccarlo senza il suo consenso. Non era qualcosa che avrebbe più concesso tanto facilmente. Non dopo ciò che era stato fatto al suo corpo, a partire da Sarif, da Megan, fino all'anno di buio dopo gli eventi di Panchaea.

Jensen osservò Selene con quell'evidente smorfia corrucciata sul volto, le sopracciglia aggrottate poco sopra le lenti che creavano rughe d'espressione sulla fronte ampia. La vide rivolgergli uno sguardo stupito, l'azzurro delle iridi che si ridusse un po' per favorire la rotondità di entrambe le pupille, una reazione insolita che aveva connotazioni più animalesche che umane.

Fu pervaso da una sensazione di lieve stordimento, all'inizio non ci fece caso perché era stato più impegnato a chiedersi per quale motivo quella _ragazzina_ stesse cercando di toccarlo in quel modo — con gentilezza, quasi, ed una punta di bizzarra curiosità.

Fu una vertigine improvvisa, un brivido che nella sua memoria associava maggiormente a sensazioni umane ormai lontane, perché gli innesti avevano migliorato tante capacità fisiche, e al contempo stravolto molto altro.

I sensori delle sue mani, per quanto all'avanguardia, non gli poterono permettere certe risposte tattili, eppure fu percorso da quel leggero fremito, come di un contatto improvviso, non propriamente voluto ma allo stesso tempo veicolante di un insperato sollievo.

Selene socchiuse gli occhi in un sorriso più accomodante, sollevando la testa di poco verso di lui, l'espressione affascinata. Le sue dita inguantate tremolarono nel tentativo di avanzare verso il petto dell'uomo, anche se sembrava più un gesto involontario, in realtà non aveva alcun interesse nel toccarlo davvero in quel punto.

Non era necessario, non dopo aver _percepito_ cosa Adam avesse _urlato _tanto silenziosamente.

«Credo... Credo sia la prima volta che _sento _qualcuno come te», mormorò lei, cercando di scostare la mano ma ritrovandosela paradossalmente trattenuta dall'uomo. «Sei così... Non riesco a stabilire dove inizi tu e dove termina te stesso. Sei... Sei così _immenso_...».

L'americano la fissò con attenzione, trovando assurde quelle parole. Ed assurdo era il modo in cui lei lo stava guardando, con meraviglia e genuina scoperta.

Quando Selene riportò il proprio braccio accanto al fianco in un movimento lento, Jensen sentì inspiegabilmente l'assenza del piccolo polso tra le sue dita, come una mancanza di energia di breve durata, un leggero calo di intensità che risultò essere quasi fastidioso.

La giovane si strinse nelle spalle, le braccia si incrociarono sotto al seno non per assumere una posa di chiusura ma per nascondere a sua volta un tremore incontrollato. Aveva ancora quel piccolo sorriso rassicurante sulle labbra ma fu colta dalla stanchezza prevista con più inclemenza del solito.

Sapeva che le sarebbe successo ma era stata disposta a controllare _con mano_ cosa le stesse tacendo il potenziato davanti a lei. E se ne rammaricò all'istante, proprio perché aveva appena _violato_ lo spazio personale di un uomo che non aveva fatto materialmente nulla di male. E il _poco _che aveva appreso, dato che non era stata in grado di andare oltre le barriere di quello _sconosciuto_, non giustificava in alcun modo la sua decisione di agire tanto scorrettamente.

Nemmeno se fosse stata capace di rivoltarlo metaforicamente come un calzino e acquisire del tutto la sua _storia_ sarebbe stato un buon motivo per perseverare in un comportamento tanto sbagliato.

Ne fu profondamente dispiaciuta. Non meritava di avanzare più alcuna pretesa, non aveva più alcun diritto di argomentare le sue ragioni. Si era privata da sola della libertà di proseguire su quel percorso con _loro_.

«Sei anche tu a _caccia_, eh?», chiese lei all'ex-SWAT.

La voce di Selene risultò volutamente più bassa, le sopracciglia del suo colore naturale, di un castano scuro tanto in contrasto con il viola dei capelli, erano incurvate in un cenno comprensivo, come se improvvisamente le fosse tutto più chiaro.

«Adam Jensen...», aggiunse poco dopo, quelle due parole che rotolarono fuori dalla gola in un sospiro altrettanto lieve.

Adam fu colto di nuovo da un fremito, inclinando di pochissimo il capo indietro, un debole cenno di sorpresa al sol sentire ciò che lei aveva detto alla fine.

Ricordava senza problemi quando Artair aveva pronunciato il suo nome diversi minuti prima, motivo che poteva spiegare come mai anche la nipote dell'hacker lo avesse appena utilizzato, ma il suo cognome non era stato detto in nessun momento, e lui si era ben premurato di ignorare la curiosità della giovane al riguardo mentre erano in macchina.

Una parte di sé, quella che sembrava sussurrare nella sua mente sensazioni umane che, anni prima, avrebbe ricollegato ad un bizzarro bisogno di autoconservazione, gli solleticava i pensieri con possibilità inverosimili e assurde.

Le stesse _possibilità _che avevano accartocciato un'auto della polizia e messo fuori combattimento due poliziotti in una scena comicamente surreale.

McTavish si alzò dalla sedia di slancio, avanzando di qualche passo verso di loro, una mano un po' più sollevata pronta ad afferrare la nipote per un braccio per guidarla ad allontanarsi dal potenziato.

«Selene, basta. Non è necessario», ripeté suo zio, _costringendola_ a voltarsi sul fianco.

Koller aveva assistito alla scena dalla stessa distanza dello scozzese, sempre seduto al tavolo da pranzo, ma aveva intuito ben poco di ciò che la ragazza aveva appena fatto. Anche se iniziava ad avere il sospetto che fosse accaduto qualcosa di estremamente incredibile.

Dopo un breve sospiro, la ragazza spostò lo sguardo dallo zio all'americano, dedicandogli un'occhiata calma, privata dell'ardore che Adam le aveva visto fino a pochi attimi prima, per poi ritornare su BlueDevil.

«Non coinvolgere altre persone per aiutare me. Non è... _Giusto_». Silenziò per un istante, notando l'espressione stupita di Vaclav e sentendosi ancora più _sbagliata_. «Posso accettare l'aiuto che può darti Janus per trovare quel posto ma entrerò da sola in quel complesso in Russia».

Selene scivolò via dalla presa ferma di McTavish, trovandosi nuovamente davanti ad Adam dopo un paio di passi. Lo guardò rapidamente, un rossore evidente sulle guance e quell'aria di rammarico che le increspò l'espressione. Il volto femminile, dapprima inclinato verso l'alto, si incassò leggermente tra le spalle in un gesto palesemente insicuro.

«Scusa...», disse lei, semplicemente.

Superò Adam con un movimento mellifluo senza nemmeno sfiorarlo, raggiungendo la porta d'ingresso, aprendola e chiudendola dietro di sé dopo essere uscita sul pianerottolo.

Jensen era abbastanza certo che l'hacker, anche se relativamente vicino, non avesse sentito l'ultima parola della nipote, quel dispiacere che lei gli aveva mostrato e che sembrava averla spinta ad andare via con immotivata fretta. Iniziava ad essere ancor più ovvio cosa Selene avesse fatto quando lo aveva _toccato_.

L'appartamento cadde in un silenzio improvviso, tanto denso da racchiudere in pochi attimi tutto ciò che era stato detto tra quelle quattro mura. BlueDevil non sembrava avere le forze per spiegare altro, lo sguardo castano basso e le mani contro i fianchi.

«È...Tua nipote ha fatto... Cosa ha fatto tua nipote?», chiese Vaclav, alzandosi dalla sedia e massaggiandosi il collo con la mano rossa.

Il giubbotto lo copriva e lo proteggeva dal freddo, dando la parvenza che fosse ancora più magro di quanto fosse già in realtà. Il suo volto mostrava chiari segni di stanchezza, anche se i capelli disordinati nascondevano volutamente le occhiaie e un paio di rughe di espressione. Rimase a pochi passi dal tavolo, non del tutto convinto di cosa dire dopo quella domanda.

Jensen gli lanciò un'occhiata silenziosa prima di rivolgersi allo scozzese. «Cosa è successo?».

BlueDevil si strinse nelle spalle, rispondendo al suo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti. «Mia nipote è testarda, lo avrai capito anche tu...».

«No», lo interruppe il potenziato, sollevando una mano in lega per rafforzare quella sua singola parola. «Mi riferisco anche io a ciò che ha chiesto Koller. Quando tua nipote mi ha toccato...».

Artair si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, annuendo subito dopo. Studiò per un attimo il giovane medico per poi tornare sull'agente, inspirando profondamente prima di rispondere.

«Ha cercato di capire chi fossi. Di estrapolare i tuoi pensieri, i tuoi ricordi, ciò che ti spinge a svolgere simili attività».

Si prese un momento per sondare le reazioni dei suoi ospiti, osservandoli per controllare che comprendessero ciò che stava dicendo.

«Ve l'ho detto. I soggetti del Piano Hymeneal avevano... Selene ha sviluppato delle notevoli capacità, ma non sempre riesce a usufruire di quelle più complicate. Utilizzare quei poteri, addentrarsi nella mente di qualcuno senza _smarrirsi_, richiede una forza mentale e fisica fuori dal comune, ma ci sono comunque persone più o meno resistenti». Indicò Adam con un cenno della mano, inclinando il capo da un lato. «Tu, forse per i tuoi potenziamenti, o forse perché sei particolarmente predisposto a... _Proteggerti_, difenderti... Non le hai permesso di... L'hai bloccata in qualche modo, ma non so spiegarti di preciso _come_. È qualcosa che anche io fatico a comprendere».

Adam scosse leggermente il capo a sua volta, rizzandosi di poco in una rigidità evidente.

Non era realmente infastidito da ciò che aveva già intuito, Selene gli aveva chiesto scusa. Non che fosse davvero sufficiente per mettere da parte la lecita cautela mostrata da Jensen, ma anche lui negli ultimi anni aveva usato a suo favore i vantaggi dell'avere un amplificatore sociale. Con la differenza che nel suo caso si trattava di un potenziamento. Con Selene si trattava di _tutt'altro_, e forse era quello a farlo riflettere maggiormente.

«Cosa vuole davvero tua nipote?», domandò l'americano 

Artair sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Cerca di capirla. La sua vita non è stata facile. Mia sorella e suo marito si sono esposti e sacrificati per lei. Selene non vuole coinvolgere altre persone per timore che queste finiscano ammazzate. In verità il suo non volervi in _squadra_», aggiunse virgolettando quella parola tra le dita di entrambe le mani, «se così possiamo ancora chiamarla, è una diretta conseguenza di ciò che le è successo. Non vuole che qualcun altro muoia per proteggerla o per aiutarla, ed è ciò su cui ormai ci scontriamo quotidianamente».

Il breve silenzio che ne seguì rese lo scozzese ancora più serio, gli occhi castani che brillarono di una luce calda e vivida.

«Ma io devo proteggerla, lo capite, vero? _Devo _farlo».

Adam annuì appena, il senso di quelle parole che rendevano ormai ovvia tutta la situazione. «E pur di proteggerla, saresti disposto a mandare me in quel complesso militare in Russia, a rischiare la vita per qualcosa di cui non sei nemmeno certo?».

Artair rispose alla sua occhiata, impossibile da decifrare completamente a causa delle lenti scure. Riuscì comunque a intuire cosa Jensen gli stesse comunicando tra le righe. «Sì, sarei disposto a farlo, anche se non è assolutamente la prima scelta su cui vorrei puntare».

L'ex-SWAT gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo rapido, facendo infine un cenno in direzione di Koller. «È meglio se andiamo, Doc».

«Ma Jensen...», iniziò il medico, ritenendo probabilmente quelle parole un ovvio segnale per chiudere lì la conversazione.

L'hacker mostrò un'espressione sottilmente delusa, le labbra contratte in una linea dritta e seria per evitare di aggiungere inutilità a un discorso che sembrava ormai concluso.

Adam prese un profondo respiro, ponendo una mano poco davanti a sé per attirare l'attenzione su di lui. «Hai il mio infolink, McTavish. Una volta analizzati i dati che hai scaricato dall'ambasciata, preferirei essere contattato prima di Janus».

BlueDevil non fece mistero di tutto il suo stupore, lo sguardo acceso nuovamente di entusiasmo, anche se oscurato poco dopo da un pensiero che espresse a parole. «Sarà fatto. E cercherò di far ragionare mia nipote».

«Già, a questo proposito...», aggiunse Jensen, muovendosi verso la porta d'ingresso. «Vorrei anche i dettagli di ciò che è successo in Francia. Una sorta di rapporto, se così lo vogliamo chiamare».

Artair annuì, decisamente risollevato. «Posso già mandarti il mio resoconto domani mattina tramite e-mail».

«Ti fornirò un indirizzo sicuro», rispose Adam.

Aspettò che Koller lo raggiungesse sull'uscio principale, portando le dita alla maniglia e lasciandole lì per qualche secondo prima di aggiungere il resto delle sue riflessioni.

«Nel tuo resoconto c'è anche la versione di Selene?».

Lo scozzese si strinse nelle spalle, facendo già intendere quale sarebbe stata la risposta. «Posso inserire ciò che mi ha raccontato lei, il poco materiale che mi ha fornito. Non le piace parlarmi di quei momenti, lasciarmi capire quanto si sia trovata in pericolo, da sola ad affrontare torrette e droni pronti a spararle addosso».

Il potenziato annuì ancora una volta, un angolo delle labbra leggermente alzato in un mezzo sorriso. «Lo immaginavo. Potrebbe essere una buona idea se provassi a convincerla a collaborare soltanto da un punto di vista teorico? Nulla di pratico, ovviamente».

McTavish scoppiò a ridere brevemente, scuotendo il capo. «Ti mando il suo indirizzo ma ti consiglio di non provarci stanotte. Selene non ha realmente un brutto carattere ma non apprezzerebbe ulteriormente essere messa tanto alle strette».

«Ho i miei metodi di convincimento», puntualizzò il potenziato.

Koller ridacchiò a sua volta per quel commento, annuendo silenziosamente. Era perfettamente consapevole di quanto potesse essere persuasivo il suo _tecno-prodigio_ preferito. Gli bastava tornare con la memoria alla questione dei Dvali.

«Non lo metto in dubbio, ma fai passare la notte. Sarebbe anche un buon motivo per farci una sana dormita», disse infine BlueDevil, un lungo sospiro ad increspargli la voce. «Vaclav, Adam, buonanotte».

«Ci sentiamo, Artair», lo salutò il medico, aspettando che l'altro potenziato aprisse la porta.

L'agente si limitò ad un piccolo cenno del viso in risposta. Quando i due si ritrovarono sul pianerottolo notarono che l'ascensore era ancora a quel piano, segno che Selene avesse nuovamente preferito prendere le scale.

Per la strada per il pianterreno, in quel piccolo ambiente di acciaio, metallo e vetro, Vaclav prese a toccarsi il mento punteggiato dalla barba rada con la mano rossa. Lanciò un'occhiata all'altro uomo, l'espressione interrogativa.

«Cosa hai sentito quando... Quando Selene ti ha toccato?», domandò, il tono diviso tra profonda curiosità e un poco efficace tentativo di risultare noncurante.

Adam rimase un attimo in silenzio, ripensando all'accaduto. «In realtà, sono stato io a toccarle il polso, per bloccarglielo».

Il giovane attese per qualche altro momento, fastidiosamente deciso a ricevere una risposta. Jensen sospirò, proseguendo nell'androne delle scale del piccolo edificio non appena le porte a scorrimento si aprirono davanti a loro.

«Perché lo vuoi sapere, Doc?».

«Perché quando ha toccato me, in macchina, non ho provato nessuna strana sensazione. Forse con te voleva mettere in atto i suoi... Ehm... _Poteri_», avanzò il giovane, seguendolo a passo svelto per stargli dietro.

Jensen sbuffò, trovando ridicolo il modo in cui il ragazzo pronunciò quell'ultima parola, con enfasi e al contempo una sorta di riserbo.

«Da cosa deduci che io abbia provato una strana sensazione?», chiese infine, uscendo per strada ma fermandosi per rivolgere un'occhiata nascosta dalle lenti al giovane.

«Dal modo in cui il tuo corpo ha reagito», spiegò Vaclav, stringendosi nella giacca. «Sembravi... Non so... Hai reagito in modo insolito...».

L'americano si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia, decidendo di ignorare quanto sentito. Il suo medico era stato decisamente più attento del previsto, forse iniziava a comprendere che far parte di quel _mondo_ non fosse affatto divertente.

«Ci aggiorniamo, Koller. Devo andare da tutt'altra parte».

Non attese ulteriormente, muovendosi nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella che avrebbe preso il ragazzo: per tornare entrambi nel quartiere Překážka avrebbero dovuto recarsi alla metro più vicina, alla Monument Station, ma Adam non aveva voglia di camminare in compagnia.

Andare alla TF29 era fuori discussione, anche se il desiderio di sfogarsi al poligono di tiro era piuttosto prepotente. Si sarebbe limitato a raggiungere la fermata vicino alla Palisade, fumando una sigaretta nel percorso, recuperata dal pacchetto nella tasca e accesa tramite l'accendino zippo.

Quando percepì alle sue spalle i passi del dottore si limitò a lanciargli un'ultima occhiata prima di riprendere il cammino. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di passare accanto al negozio di Cern-Zlaty, notando la presenza in vetrina di materiali adatti alla pittura. Probabilmente Artair si riforniva lì per il suo hobby, rammentando il cavalletto e il dipinto accanto alle finestre del suo appartamento.

Quel pensiero gli fece spostare lo sguardo un po' più distante, verso i primi metri visibili del quartiere a luci rosse, seguendo la nuvoletta di fumo che gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca.

Appoggiata ad una vettura parcheggiata, le braccia incrociate sul petto, vi era Selene intenta ad osservarlo, l'espressione imperscrutabile, delle ombre scure che celavano in parte il suo viso insieme ai capelli smossi dal vento freddo della notte e la veste tattica che ancora le copriva tutto il corpo.

La ragazza scosse il capo in un breve cenno di diniego, spingendosi con i fianchi lontana dal mezzo di trasporto, riportando le braccia lungo il busto ed allontanandosi in direzione della strada presente tra il negozio Future-Past Antiky e la farmacia Lekarna.

Jensen ebbe di nuovo quella strana sensazione, la certezza che ci fosse una ragione nobile oltre il comportamento della giovane: si era sincerata che suo zio fosse al sicuro e aveva nel frattempo lanciato un chiaro messaggio al potenziato.

Un modo abbastanza familiare, per uno come Adam, per capire che qualcuno lo stesse tenendo d'occhio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo andato. Sto cercando di mantenere una continuità negli aggiornamenti, un capitolo ogni due settimane, postato di domenica perché è la giornata in cui solitamente solo più libera.  
Non ho particolari appunti da inserire, anche se non mi aspettavo di superare di già in un colpo solo le diecimila parole (il mio editor di testo mi conteggia un mattoncino da 10170 parole). Sappiate però che più avanti ci saranno capitoli mooolto più lunghi.  
Grazie ancora per essere qui a leggere la mia storia, e, dato che sicuramente non avrò altra occasione, auguri di Buon Natale.  



	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene riceve visita da un ospite non tanto inatteso.

Praga di notte era di una bellezza disarmante, ma crudele in tutti quei luoghi oscuri che poteva celare a chi ne era estraneo.

Per un breve periodo, un momento della sua vita a cui non riusciva più nemmeno a pensare proprio perché aveva imparato come muoversi anche nella capitale ceca, Selene si era ritrovata spesso nella parte intollerante di quel luogo, sottilmente emarginata e allontanata per via del suo aspetto singolare.

Tutti quei tatuaggi l'avevano sporadicamente costretta a gestire delle situazioni destinate ai potenziati, come un fermo per strada perpetrato da qualche agente di polizia o, un po' più di rado, da qualche povero cittadino disperato alla ricerca di neuropozina.

Aveva imparato ad affrontare quegli episodi in due modi.

Con i poliziotti tendeva a _svanire_ sotto i loro occhi senza lasciare tracce, proprio perché il più delle volte, soprattutto all'inizio, anche mostrando i suoi documenti da _naturale_, tanti agenti tendevano a trattenerla più del necessario, risultando molesti e prepotenti.

Con i potenziati affetti da sindrome da rigetto pronti a derubare una ragazza _indifesa_ si limitava invece ad utilizzare le sue capacità colloquiali per placarli, ma se il comportamento dell'_aggressore_ risultava essere troppo insistente, _guidava_ quella persona a trovare altro a cui dedicarsi. Aveva un ottimo vantaggio sulle menti indebolite dalla sindrome da rigetto ma non era necessario infierire violentemente su qualcuno che già pativa pene inimmaginabili.

Aveva visitato Překážka soltanto in cinque occasioni durante il periodo in cui era stata alla ricerca di un'abitazione per sé stessa, valutando il quartiere per i prezzi economici e perché, in realtà, vivere con i potenziati non le era di alcun disturbo. Al contrario, era stata un'idea ben ponderata, ma tutte le volte che aveva messo piede lì era stata fermata da qualcuno proprio perché il suo aspetto suggeriva che lei fosse debole ed indifesa.

Alla fine aveva optato per altro per semplice casualità; quegli _incidenti_ non l'avrebbero fermata comunque, soprattutto se avesse trovato un appartamento adatto alle sue esigenze.

Per quanto Selene ne sia stata a suo modo un po' infastidita, dato che prima di Praga non era mai stata scambiata per una potenziata, era sempre meglio vivere quelle esperienze che essere nuovamente la destinataria di quegli sguardi colmi di incertezza e commiserazione che le erano stati rivolti per anni per tutte le cicatrici presenti sul proprio corpo.

Una parte di sé aveva scelto di coprire quei segni più o meno evidenti per riportare una sorta di controllo sul proprio aspetto, soprattutto quando anche il suo metabolismo sembrò sabotare il più naturale dei momenti di transizione di una adolescente. Giunta alla pubertà aveva vissuto un altro cambiamento altrettanto _violento_ e rapido, un lascito degli esperimenti che aveva subìto e a cui il suo organismo si era dovuto adattare.

Con il tempo aveva sostituito il bisogno di nascondere quelle sue _ferite_ con il semplice piacere di rendere la sua pelle diversa, proprio come lo era lei, in una forma di autoaffermazione ridicolmente ovvia.

Trovare un bravo tatuatore aveva richiesto tempo ed una discreta somma di crediti. Le competenze di un professionista erano state necessarie per non veder sparire dopo pochi giorni le linee di inchiostro se queste fossero state fatte troppo in _profondità_. Le sue capacità rigenerative avevano cancellato esigue sezioni di tatuaggi fortunatamente in poche occasioni, sei o sette volte ed in porzioni molto piccole che erano state riprese senza eccessivi sovrapprezzi.

Il problema si sarebbe ripresentato in futuro semmai fosse stata ferita in qualche parte del corpo coperta dai disegni di inchiostro nero: la nuova pelle generata sarebbe stata _sì_ priva delle precedenti cicatrici, ma anche i tatuaggi sarebbero _apparsi _interrotti o incompleti.

Era più infastidita che rallegrata da una simile ipotesi, quelle immagini parlavano di lei e aveva tutte le intenzioni di custodirle sottopelle. Quando il lavoro era stato terminato, il suo corpo conteggiava più di una ventina di disegni, grandi e piccoli, sparsi tra piedi, gambe, addome, schiena, spalle, petto, braccia, collo e viso.

Riempirsi di tatuaggi era stato un modo per ricordare le proprie origini, la propria storia, per aver sempre presente nella memoria tutto ciò che aveva visto e vissuto. Per non dimenticare quanto fosse fondamentale per lei preservare e proteggere le persone a cui era profondamente legata.

Come suo zio.

Era per quel motivo che aveva scelto di rimanere in attesa poco distante dall'abitazione del suo unico parente, nonostante il gelo notturno le torturasse un po' il corpo sotto l'abbigliamento tattico, anche se era in grado di ignorare la sensazione di freddo, e nonostante qualche avventore ubriaco proveniente dal vicino quartiere a luci rosse cercasse di importunarla a cadenza regolare con fastidiosi commenti indesiderati; qualcuno l'aveva anche scambiata per una prostituta, offrendole del denaro per delle prestazioni sessuali, a cui Selene aveva risposto con il silenzio ed ergendo una leggera cautela per eventuali molestie fisiche.

Aveva atteso con una sorta di inadeguatezza e insofferenza, assolutamente capace di comprendere il perché Artair avesse agito in maniera tanto elusiva nei suoi confronti ma non del tutto disposta a cedere a quella sua scelta. Forse era meglio ammettere, almeno a sé stessa, che in un momento diverso, in un contesto diverso, sarebbe stata anche pronta ad accettare e condividere le motivazioni dello zio. Motivazioni dettate dallo stesso affetto che costringeva lei a restare lì, come una guardiana indesiderata.

Quando vide i due potenziati uscire dal portoncino, la sensazione di sollievo che si era aspettata di sentire non si palesò affatto, lasciandola semplicemente in un perenne stato di incertezza.

Il più giovane dei due sembrava essere quello più disponibile e alla mano, e Selene era stata sincera quando aveva ammesso di ricordarsi di lui: lo aveva notato al Crannóg in svariate occasioni, il suo aspetto non passava sicuramente inosservato, nonostante tra i clienti del locale ci fosse un discreto numero di potenziati con innesti decisamente più vistosi.

Era stato l'altro _sconosciuto _ad aver riacceso e fomentato il suo orgoglio, perché l'idea di sapersi messa in disparte l'aveva resa odiosamente insicura. Sarebbe stato più saggio cercare di assumere un comportamento molto più tollerante e disponibile ma non era davvero riuscita ad evitare il manifestarsi di tanto risentimento.

Non era stata in grado di _leggere_ quell'uomo, se non estrapolando poche informazioni e sensazioni che l'avevano lasciata soltanto più stanca del previsto e molto più incline a sentirsi in colpa per aver anche solo cercato di usare le sue capacità per _conoscere _qualcuno in quel modo.

Lo sforzo le era costato un estremo bisogno di riposo, oltre che provare la furiosa e trascinante sensazione di essere inghiottita da vergogna e dispiacere.

Aveva guardato i due sconosciuti separarsi dopo un breve momento, il più giovane diretto alla stazione della metro vicina e l'altro che si era incamminato verso la direzione opposta, con il cappotto scuro ben chiuso sul fisico longilineo e il colletto sollevato a garantirgli protezione al collo e alla base della nuca.

Selene lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo per poco, quasi incuriosita di vederlo accendersi una sigaretta con estrema disinvoltura, quelle mani artificiali che brillarono come ossidiana. Quando le rivolse un'occhiata _nascosta_, le lenti scure che attirarono bagliori dorati dalle luci artificiali dei lampioni, la giovane fu certa che lui ne avesse avvertito la presenza.

Si erano fissati per qualche istante, un brivido l'aveva costretta a scuotersi dalla sua posizione per allontanarsi dalla vettura a cui si era appoggiata, dedicando al potenziato, nonostante la distanza, un'espressione carica di un messaggio ovvio.

Una vocina nella sua testa le suggerì che dargli le spalle non fosse la mossa più saggia: lo aveva minacciato nel quartiere Bubeneč, lo aveva denigrato con arroganza, aveva cercato di studiarlo e sottoporlo ad un contatto indesiderato.

Il buon senso le diceva che, nei suoi panni, non avrebbe esitato a farsi valere a qualsiasi costo, ma quando comprese che l'uomo non l'avrebbe fermata, né seguita, provò nuovamente quel primordiale senso di vergogna, certa di aver esagerato e tratto delle conclusioni affrettate.

Il suo istinto le stava sussurrando di valutare seriamente la richiesta dello zio ma l'orgoglio insito nella sua natura, il costante ricordo di ciò che le era successo, le impediva di pensarci con ragionevole controllo.

Avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di tanta assurda fierezza se la sensazione opposta ad essa, un'incondizionata spontaneità e fiducia nel prossimo, non le risultasse così difficile. In realtà provava un disperato bisogno di cedervi, di abbandonarsi a quella necessità di non essere _davvero_ sola, soprattutto in campo nemico.

Avrebbe voluto potersi dedicare ai pensieri di una qualunque ventiduenne, senza quella costante paura di soffrire nuovamente le stesse pene che aveva sofferto per anni, e senza il dolore di vedersi strappare via le ali di una felicità che _sapeva _di meritare, distrutta da persone che si erano proclamate giudici e boia delle sue condanne.

C'era stato un periodo in cui si era ritenuta responsabile del male perpetrato a lei e ai suoi genitori, del male che continuava a circondarla, ma aveva semplicemente imparato a convivere con quell'oscura parte di sé, talvolta negandola, talvolta usandola per alimentare il proprio vigore.

Avrebbe voluto guardarsi allo specchio e sentirsi _davvero_ al sicuro perché certa di aver sconfitto i propri demoni. C'era una sostanziale differenza tra quel genere di pace e il sentirsi invece protetta soltanto perché non aveva potuto far altro che accogliere a malincuore quei _mostri_ personali, nascosti da qualche parte dentro di lei, in attesa di compiere l'ennesima devastazione.

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro quando si chiuse la porta di casa sua alle spalle.

Le due finestre alla sua sinistra avevano le imposte di metallo abbassate ma aveva ormai imparato a memoria tutti i dettagli del cortile del condominio Libuše, l'albero di foglie rosse al centro che celava il resto della struttura dalla sua abitazione.

Il suo appartamento era il numero ottantasei, al primo piano; si raggiungeva più velocemente salendo le scale a destra dall'ingresso porticato, evitando così di passare davanti agli appartamenti ottantaquattro e ottantacinque.

La porta principale dava direttamente ad un'ampia stanza adibita a zona giorno, con la cucina subito a destra, i mobili e gli elettrodomestici di discreta fattura, di colore bianco e acciaio metallizzato, messi a disposizione dal locatore, Havel Cervenka.

Dall'altra parte rispetto a dove si trovava in quel momento Selene c'era una poltrona di stoffa color bronzo ad angolo sotto alla seconda finestra e poco accanto l'uscio che conduceva alla camera da letto, grande abbastanza per contenere un bel materasso matrimoniale con testiera in ferro battuto nero sulla parete a destra; ai lati del letto c'erano due comodini color noce scuro, un armadio a muro sul lato sinistro e un ampio cassettone accanto alla porta. Sotto alle altre due finestre dell'appartamento, sulla sinistra e che davano sempre al cortile del condominio, era stata disposta un'altra poltrona ad angolo subito accanto alla porta ed una grande e lunga scrivania a L con un computer fisso di buona qualità, corredata anche di una piccola stampante e di uno spazio libero su cui lavorare, una semplice sedia ergonomica utilizzata il più delle volte come poggia indumenti, esattamente come la poltrona.

Superando la zona della cucina e delle credenze, il tavolo da pranzo a quattro posti sistemato quasi davanti all'ingresso, c'era un divano letto, anche questo color bronzo, un po' più decentrato che poteva aprirsi verso la parete frontale ad esso, su cui era appeso un grosso televisore che Selene utilizzava esclusivamente per guardare film e serie TV; poco accanto allo schermo lasciava esposta con fierezza una libreria ricolma di testi di narrativa, saggistica ed un unico scaffale riempito di vecchi DVD da collezione.

La sua chitarra acustica, chiusa nella custodia nera, era stata poggiata un paio d'ore prima accanto al bracciolo più centrale in tutta fretta. Quando lei aveva capito di doversi cambiare per raggiungere velocemente qualunque parte della città in cui si trovava suo zio, non si era posta il problema di rimetterla in camera da letto, vicino alla scrivania.

Ai lati di quella parte del soggiorno c'erano corrispettivamente uno stanzino sulla destra e il bagno a sinistra; quest'ultimo era fornito sia di una vasca che di un box doccia, e il signor Cervenka le aveva lasciato a disposizione anche una lavatrice ed un'asciugatrice, oltre che tutto il resto.

Da quando Selene si era trasferita in quell'appartamento, giusto un paio di settimane dopo l'attentato alla stazione Růžička, aveva imparato a sentire quel luogo sempre più affine e familiare, anche se riempito all'ottanta per cento di arredi che in realtà non le appartenevano.

Separarsi dalla presenza di Artair, nonostante fosse una situazione da poco intrapresa, era stata la cosa migliore per entrambi, perché aveva evitato scontri verbali continui ed estenuanti.

In quel luogo aveva tempo e modo di nascondere i propri tormenti, senza preoccuparsi dello sguardo preoccupato di suo zio. Dopo la missione in Francia, vivere con BlueDevil era stato sfiancante.

Fino a qualche mese prima avevano vissuto in un'appartamento in affitto munito di due camere da letto ben separate, ma gli spazi che dovevano condividere erano troppo ristretti per ignorare il bisogno di andare altrove. Selene non si riferiva affatto ai metri quadrati a disposizione in quella casa, in realtà abbastanza grande per entrambi ed in un quartiere relativamente tranquillo, meno caotico rispetto a quella parte di Praga.

Presa la sua decisione e trovato quell'appartamento nel distretto di Dávný, Selene aveva proseguito con il trasloco senza molti indugi. Anche Artair era stato _costretto_ a spostarsi, per lui non avrebbe avuto senso rimanere in un'abitazione troppo grande per le sue esigenze. Era stato altrettanto fortunato, trovando a sua volta una casa in centro città, a pochi passi dal locale e a pochi passi dalla nipote, e con quel necessario spazio nella camera da letto in cui nascondere una stanza per le sue attività informatiche.

La giovane non ne era stata particolarmente entusiasta ma non aveva potuto evitarlo. Nel breve tempo intercorso, suo zio era stato incredibilmente discreto e prontamente disposto a non invadere la sua privacy in alcun modo. Forse perché in realtà stava progettando di tenerla all'oscuro dei successivi piani d'azione.

Il semplice pensiero di esser tenuta in disparte acuì nuovamente la stanchezza da cui era stata travolta, provando solo l'irrefrenabile bisogno di ignorare il mondo esterno, ignorare tutto ciò che l'aveva ridotta in quello stato di odiosa debolezza.

Fu ciò che fece quella notte, esausta per aver provato a _leggere _una persona ed esausta per aver cercato di convincere suo zio, trascinandosi nella camera da letto dopo aver impostato la chiusura della porta d'ingresso tramite un veloce comando del PC portatile lasciato sul tavolo da pranzo.

Si spogliò dei suoi abiti tattici e, privata anche delle forze per farsi una doccia calda, scivolò sotto le coperte con addosso solo la biancheria intima, composta da culottes e reggiseno sportivo di cotone, entrambi di colore grigio scuro.

Nel buio e nel silenzio, incerta nel capire se avesse o meno gli occhi aperti per la forte sensazione di stanchezza, si lasciò andare all'oblio mentre la sua mente le riportava alla memoria il testo di una ninnananna cantata in gaelico scozzese da una voce che non era più quella di sua madre.

Gli anni avevano dissipato la familiarità di quel tono femminile, un tempo àncora di salvezza, ormai semplice sfumatura di un ricordo lontano.

Nell'assurda e improbabile eventualità di risentire la voce di Sheena, addormentarsi con la consapevolezza di non essere più in grado di riconoscerla, rendeva Selene profondamente malinconica.

Le donò l'ennesimo sonno senza sogni, in solitudine e timore.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Quando Selene si svegliò, il buio nella stanza era ancora fitto e denso.

Le imposte di metallo abbassate anche in soggiorno riuscivano ad evitare l'ingresso di qualsiasi fonte luminosa esterna, rendendo l'ambiente di casa sua intimo e abbastanza silenzioso; nonostante ciò, la ragazza riusciva a percepire un sottofondo continuo provenire da fuori, ad indicare che probabilmente il sole doveva essere già alto nel cielo da diverse ore.

Andò alla ricerca del suo palmare sul comodino più vicino all'armadio, il braccio nudo pizzicato dall'aria fresca che reagì mostrando segni di piloerezione; non trovandolo su quel ripiano si spostò dall'altro lato del materasso, restando sempre sotto le coperte, per cercare il dispositivo sul mobile tra il letto e l'altra parete. Anche in quel caso la ricerca risultò infruttuosa.

Con un sospiro, strofinò il viso sul cuscino e si alzò dopo aver trovato il coraggio di abbandonare il calore delle lenzuola, maledicendosi per aver scelto di addormentarsi mezza nuda.

Raggiunse con i piedi protetti da un paio di buffe pantofole di stoffa fucsia la zona giorno, sbloccando il PC portatile lasciato sul tavolo da pranzo con un tocco per attivare il riscaldamento; avviò anche l'impianto audio che aveva acquistato dal negozio Music Box e selezionò l'apertura delle imposte delle finestre. Adocchiò infine l'orologio digitale nell'angolo dello schermo mentre la luce del giorno inondava in gran parte l'ampia stanza, le ante di vetro lasciate chiuse sia lì che in camera da letto.

Erano passate da poco le undici del mattino, segno che aveva dormito circa sette ore, un lasso di tempo più che sufficiente per farla sentire riposata.

Si mosse nella zona della cucina mentre "[_Soothsayer_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXO29bR0oc8)" di Zack Hemsey si diffondeva lentamente nel suo crescendo iniziale. Accese al passaggio la caffettiera sulla credenza e si spostò fino al divano, sicura di aver lasciato il palmare tra i cuscini.

Sbloccò lo schermo del dispositivo, notando la presenza di un messaggio di suo zio mandatole nel cuore della notte, mentre lei era fuori dall'appartamento del parente ma qualche secondo prima che quei due estranei uscissero dal portoncino del piccolo palazzo condominiale.

Il testo riportava solo poche parole. "_Sei a casa? Chiamami appena puoi._"

Selene lasciò cadere nuovamente il cellulare sul sofà, consapevole che dopo aver letto il contenuto del messaggio una notifica di avvenuta consegna avrebbe fatto attivare il palmare di Artair.

Raggiunse il bagno per una doccia calda, ignorando il lungo squillo che sentì pochi istanti dopo. Aveva già aperto da un paio di minuti il getto d'acqua su di lei, restando lì per tutto il tempo desiderato. Il suo corpo fu piacevolmente avvolto da quei brividi di calore che solo in quel luogo riusciva a provare, mentre la musica, diffusa fino a lì, intonava parole di salvezza e disperazione.

Si avvolse in un telo di spugna di color verde smeraldo e si osservò allo specchio sopra il lavandino per qualche secondo prima di terminare quella breve routine personale; si lavò i denti e si pettinò velocemente, strizzando la lunga chioma viola con un altro asciugamani per diminuire i tempi di utilizzo dell'asciugacapelli.

Poté guardare distrattamente le porzioni di pelle rimaste ovviamente scoperte, il collo, le spalle e la parte superiore delle sue braccia, dedicando una rapida occhiata a tutti i tatuaggi presenti in quei punti — il cavalluccio marino sullo zigomo sinistro, la libellula nera finemente disegnata sotto l'orecchio dallo stesso lato, l'occhio di Horus sul collo, vicino alla clavicola destra, le due maschere Noh poco sotto le spalle, raffiguranti un volto triste ed un volto felice, e l'inizio dei ghirigori circolari che si estendevano per tutta la lunghezza delle sue braccia, fino ai polsi.

Sulle mani e sul resto del corpo aveva tanti altri tatuaggi ma ritornò a fissarsi in volto per qualche momento, sondando la luminescenza dei suoi occhi color azzurro cielo.

Non era più in grado di ricordarlo con perfezione ma sapeva che aveva ereditato quella tonalità vivida da Ciaran, insieme a tutto il resto.

Suo padre non aveva mai avuto le sue capacità, lui era stato una _versione _molto più acerba di lei. Le aveva trasmesso anche tanto altro, non soltanto quei poteri. Le aveva fatto dono di qualcosa di molto più importante, nulla che potesse essere forzato o incrementato tramite esperimenti o altri orribili eventi che Selene ricollegava al suo passato.

Custodiva quel _qualcosa_ con maggior decisione, una lecita forma di ferocia che poteva essere associata al naturale istinto di proteggere ciò che aveva di più caro. Perché Selene sapeva essere feroce se messa alle strette, come un animale in gabbia pronto a dilaniare chiunque in un ultimo slancio di preservazione.

Quando la giovane ritornò in soggiorno, il corpo ancora avvolto dal telo, sentì il cellulare squillare per l'arrivo di un altro messaggio. Con una sensazione di quieta accondiscendenza decise di visionarlo, anche perché non riusciva davvero ad ignorare tanto a lungo suo zio. Trovò un paio di chiamate dal suo numero e l'anteprima del testo che le era appena stato inviato.

"_Non fare la stronza come ieri sera, gli ho fornito io il tuo indirizzo._"

Quella frase le provocò un sentimento di riluttanza piuttosto marcato, lasciandola infastidita per l'ovvio significato di quella richiesta.

Non poteva credere che Artair sarebbe stato così poco ragionevole. Forse era una sottile forma di ripicca per come gli aveva più volte risposto la notte precedente. Suo zio sapeva essere molto più ostinato di lei, se le ragioni per perseverare in un simile comportamento erano profondamente valide. Probabilmente il volerla proteggere era per il parente un motivo più che importante.

Selene sbuffò un momento, lasciando il palmare sul divano poco prima di sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta d'ingresso, un vago senso di sorpresa che acquisì rapidamente tutt'altra natura.

Si avvicinò all'uscio con passo svelto, quasi intenzionata a spalancare la porta di slancio, ma si limitò a fermarsi davanti il varco ancora chiuso con espressione accigliata ed una fortissima voglia di imprecare a denti stretti.

«Sì? Chi è?», fece lei, il tono di voce più pacato del previsto.

Un breve silenzio la costrinse a riporre molta della sua attenzione ai suoni esterni, chiedendosi per quale motivo chiunque fosse lì stesse improvvisamente restando in silenzio. Riuscì a percepire comunque un lieve sbuffo altrettanto infastidito, impossibile da associare subito ad un volto, anche se aveva un certo sospetto al riguardo.

«Sono Adam Jensen. Ho bisogno di parlarti».

Sospetto confermato.

Selene scosse il capo, la sensazione di nervosismo che iniziava nuovamente a far breccia nella sua mente, desiderosa di sfogarla. «Io no».

Un altro sbuffo le giunse alle orecchie, meno attutito di prima, segno che anche il potenziato iniziava a sentirsi più incline a risponderle nuovamente con tono altrettanto indelicato. «Senti, non ho tempo da perdere con questi atteggiamenti infantili».

La ragazza non rispose, ignorando il commento rivolto al suo comportamento, desiderosa di lasciare l'uomo fuori dalla sua porta ma ben consapevole di non poterlo fare. O forse sì, forse poteva farlo, eccome. Se quell'individuo avesse cercato di forzare la serratura, lei lo avrebbe letteralmente fatto volare fino al tetto del palazzo.

Quel breve silenzio portò l'altro a riprendere la parola, accompagnato da un bizzarro rumore di carta.

«Possiamo, per favore, parlare come due persone civili? Tuo zio mi ha consigliato di passare al negozio di alimenti qui vicino per portarti... Non ricordo nemmeno come si chiamano, hanno un nome impronunciabile».

Non seppe perché ma Selene si portò una mano alle labbra per soffocare la piccola risatina che quelle frasi le provocarono. E perché immaginare un uomo pesantemente potenziato, alto quasi centonovanta centimetri e sicuramente con quella stessa espressione accigliata che gli aveva visto la notte prima, entrare in una caffetteria e acquistare qualcosa di malavoglia la lasciava molto più divertita del necessario.

Scosse il capo per un momento, si morse il labbro inferiore mentre continuava a sorridere ben nascosta dalla porta, negò impercettibilmente ancora una volta ed alla fine si arrese all'evidenza che forse, _forse_, doveva essere lei la prima persona a mostrare un minimo di ragionevolezza. A conti fatti la situazione non poteva peggiorare ulteriormente, non lo avrebbe nemmeno permesso.

Condusse le dita alla maniglia, attendendo qualche istante, per poi aprire la porta con una discreta lentezza. Il freddo fuori dall'appartamento la investì con una certa inclemenza, facendola rabbrividire.

Adam Jensen stava lì davanti all'uscio, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti scure, vestito con lo stesso cappotto ma con degli abiti ovviamente diversi da quelli della sera prima, una mano robotica che teneva con poca convinzione un sacchettino di carta contenente probabilmente ciò che suo zio gli aveva consigliato di comprare, un improbabile simbolo di pace.

«Si chiamano _boruvkové_ _knedlíky_, sono gnocchetti di mirtilli», disse Selene, un palmo sull'anta di legno e l'altro lungo il fianco, a contatto con il telo di spugna. «Sono dolci particolari, perché la marmellata di mirtilli è leggermente aspra».

L'uomo scosse il capo, il viso leggermente piegato verso un punto impreciso alla sua sinistra, sul cornicione del pianerottolo su cui era riposto un vaso di fiori ormai rinsecchito. Anche se aveva spostato lo sguardo altrove per lecito pudore, il potenziato ebbe modo di registrare in pochissimi secondi dettagli a cui non era affatto preparato.

La giovane aveva il volto leggermente arrossato, gli occhi azzurri erano stranamente privi di una qualsiasi apparenza di astio o ripicca, i capelli bagnati le si appiccicavano addosso donandole un aspetto ancora più fanciullesco, con quel bizzarro viola che accentuava il pallore della sua pelle, interrotto drasticamente da tatuaggi tanto evidenti da lasciarlo appena sorpreso.

Aveva _dimenticato _quella sua caratteristica, percependo grazie alla sua vista potenziata la presenza sottostante di cicatrici orrendamente esposte, almeno a lui, su collo, spalle, una porzione di petto e sulle gambe lasciate scoperte da metà delle cosce fino all'articolazione delle caviglie, i piedi protetti da pantofole di tessuto fucsia.

Aveva avuto il vago sospetto, la notte precedente, che il segno coperto sullo zigomo non fosse il solo presente sul corpo di quella _ragazzina_. Tutti quegli altri tatuaggi celavano una trama più o meno fitta di pelle un po' più spessa e che sarebbe stata di un colorito maggiormente rosato.

La sensazione di percepire una sorta di pugno allo stomaco si fece risentire con maggior prontezza. Jensen ricordava le parole di Artair, ricordava cosa aveva detto della nipote. Gli esperimenti perpetrati su di lei avevano lasciato così tanti segni, così tante cicatrici, da costringerla a trovare un modo per coprire i resti di quelle ferite.

Una parte di Adam ne fu profondamente sconvolta, intimamente turbato da qualcosa di tanto spregevole.

Selene ebbe la sensazione che fosse il suo aspetto ad averlo messo leggermente a disagio, rammentando con una punta di imbarazzo che fosse appena uscita dalla doccia. Si fece da parte lasciando l'ingresso aperto, dandogli le spalle.

«Accomodati, dammi un momento», gli disse con tono basso.

L'uomo esitò un istante, osservando la nipote di Artair stringersi le braccia al petto mentre raggiungeva la stanza opposta all'ingresso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Quando mosse i primi passi oltre il varco fu invaso da un discreto profumo di gelsomino e cannella, forse una traccia dei prodotti usati dalla giovane durante la sua, a quanto sembrava, recente doccia.

Superò del tutto l'uscio, chiudendo a sua volta l'anta dietro di sé, e si avvicinò al tavolo da pranzo distante pochi passi, lasciando il sacchettino di carta su di esso e notando la presenza del portatile attivato su una schermata di un programma musicale; ebbe la sensazione che la canzone che poteva ascoltare in quel momento non fosse particolarmente recente, decisamente più datata rispetto alla moda musicale di quel periodo.

Nella sua camera, Selene si vestì velocemente con un pantalone di tuta comodo e una maglia a manica lunga un po' larga e usurata, raggiungendo la zona giorno mentre tamponata i capelli con il telo umido con cui si era coperta fino a pochi minuti prima.

Adam le dava le spalle, il corpo ancora protetto dal cappotto; era rivolto alla finestra più vicina all'ingresso chiuso dell'appartamento, la braccia incrociate sul petto anche mentre si voltava verso di lei.

L'impianto audio ormai diffondeva nell'ambiente tutt'altra musica, il cantato strascicato di Billy Corgan, vocalist dei The Smashing Pumpkins, accompagnato dalle note di "[_The_ _Beginning_ _Is_ _the__ End __Is_ _the_ _Beginning_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59g5R8rwqpY)".

Si fissarono per un momento finché Selene non indicò distrattamente un punto impreciso nella zona del divano, tenendo nell'altra mano il telo verde.

«Scusami, dovrei asciugare un po' i capelli. Non ci metterò molto. Dammi cinque minuti».

Si chiuse in bagno poco dopo, il suono del phon che giunse alle orecchie di Adam per più tempo di quello pronosticato; il rumore era leggermente ovattato dalla musica diffusa tramite le casse affisse in alto in alcuni punti strategici della stanza, ma quella bizzarra mescolanza di suoni diede al potenziato una leggera sensazione di quiete.

Non credeva che avrebbe trovato la ragazza impegnata in altro, anche se in effetti Artair gli aveva detto pochi istanti prima di bussare che Selene si ostinava a non rispondergli. Si era aspettato di rimanere fuori dalla porta molto più a lungo ma, forse merito degli gnocchetti di mirtilli o, ipotesi molto più probabile, merito dell'intervento di McTavish, la giovane non sembrava essere più tanto prevenuta nei suoi confronti.

Probabilmente era stata necessaria una sana dormita anche per lei.

Quando Selene uscì dal bagno, i capelli viola lasciati sciolti sulle spalle in una massa un po' gonfia e quasi avvolgente, si spostò rapidamente verso la credenza per prendere due tazze; riservò uno sguardo veloce al sacchettino di carta poggiato sul tavolo, accanto al portatile, e decise di recuperare anche un piatto abbastanza capiente per riporre i dolci.

Doveva sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere le stoviglie necessarie dal mobiletto in alto, azione che Jensen osservò con una sensazione di curiosità. Conosceva diverse persone molto più basse di lui ma non aveva sicuramente occasione di osservarle in un contesto a loro tanto familiare.

«Caffè?», chiese lei, dedicando un'occhiata al suo ospite.

Il potenziato attese un momento prima di risponderle. «Sì, grazie».

Si avvicinò al tavolo da pranzo ma decise di rimanere in attesa di prendere posto finché la giovane non avesse fatto lo stesso. La osservò svuotare il sacchetto in una ciotola di ceramica, disponendo i dolcetti senza attenzione, per poi spostare il PC sul mobile vicino, abbassando infine il volume della musica ad un leggero sottofondo impreciso.

Selene si sedette solo in quel momento, emulata dall'uomo con una sorta di cavalleresca cortesia. Prese il primo _boruvkové __knedlíky_ della pila dopo aver appallottolato l'involucro di carta, lanciandolo verso la pattumiera con poca cura ma centrandola come se si trattasse di un gesto giornaliero. Quando avvicinò il piatto al suo ospite, questi rifiutò con un cenno, limitandosi a zuccherare la bevanda scura e a bere un primo sorso dalla tazza a lui offerta.

«Oh, tutti per me? Mio zio ti ha consigliato di prendermi per la gola?», gli chiese lei dubbiosa ma sottilmente divertita.

Le sfuggì un risolino basso per le parole appena pronunciate, consapevole di poter risultare più equivoca del previsto.

Adam ignorò il velo di rossore che le imporporò le guance, chiedendosi se fosse un'abitudine della giovane, quella di tentare di mettere le persone alla prova con commenti simili o se invece la sua frase fosse stata detta con disarmante spontaneità.

L'uomo inclinò leggermente il capo, lo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti che sondò l'espressione della ragazza intenta a dare un primo morso al piccolo dolce; la guardò raccogliere le gambe al ventre con un sospiro, i piedi sulla sedia e le pantofole sul pavimento.

«Quindi?», iniziò lei, la voce tornata più sicura.

Il potenziato si prese un momento per decidere con cosa cominciare dopo un altro sorso di caffè. «Ho chiesto a tuo zio di spiegarmi cosa è successo in Francia. Ho avuto modo di leggere un rapporto scritto da lui ma non ho trovato abbastanza dati relativi alla tua esperienza».

Selene si accigliò, lo sguardo attento. «Cosa vuoi sapere?».

«Cosa è successo, di preciso?».

«A parte ciò che ho già raccontato stanotte?», domandò con tono elusivo, riscaldandosi la voce con il liquido nero.

Adam le riservò un'altra occhiata silenziosa, inclinando il viso nella sua direzione. La ragazza sbuffò, trovando quella sua ostinazione fastidiosa. Avere a che fare con un'altra personalità che sembrava essere altrettanto perseverante poteva rendere terribilmente lunghe le sue giornate.

«Come ho già detto, Artair ed io abbiamo studiato per diverse settimane la mappatura di quella struttura, i sistemi di sicurezza più comuni, giusto alcune telecamere, e i turni di lavoro del personale. Sono entrata nella storage room dopo essermi mossa come un fantasma e ho seguito le istruzioni che conoscevo praticamente a memoria».

La ragazza terminò il dolce con un boccone tranquillo, pulendosi un angolo della bocca con il pollice, portandoselo tra le labbra e facendo sparire eventuali tracce di cibo con quel gesto.

«Ho collegato il dispositivo datomi da mio zio al computer centrale, lui ha fatto ciò che doveva fare a distanza, ed una volta concluso ho scollegato il chip, l'ho rimesso in tasca e sono uscita dalla sala». Si strinse nelle spalle, bevendo nuovamente dalla tazza.

L'espressione dell'uomo era abbastanza imperscrutabile ma sembrava sinceramente interessato a ciò che lei aveva da dire.

«Il problema è sorto proprio quando il chip è stato estratto: Artair ti avrà sicuramente detto dell'interferenza che ha bloccato la nostra linea diretta. Ero sparita dal suo radar ed era impossibile contattarmi. Io non ho pensato di restare in attesa in quella stanza, non volevo rischiare di rimanere bloccata lì. È stato a quel punto che mi sono ritrovata decisamente nella _merda_, inseguita da droni aerei e bipedi, e con torrette improvvisamente comparse qua e là dal soffitto in ogni corridoio».

Selene scosse il capo, sbuffando al ricordo e alla sgradevole sensazione di dover ammettere quella falla nella loro _operazione_. Era stato impossibile prevederlo, eppure le doleva particolarmente non essere riuscita ad evitarlo.

«Non sapevamo che fosse stato predisposto un simile sistema di sicurezza, anche perché poi, in questi due mesi, abbiamo continuato ad indagare sul perché in quel luogo fossero stati inseriti simili accorgimenti. Ma come non abbiamo trovato alcuna traccia di una qualche copia del Piano Hymeneal», e a quelle due semplici parole lo sguardo di lei si mosse veloce verso un punto impreciso della parete, tornando su Adam dopo un momento di esitazione, «non abbiamo trovato altri progetti sensibili. Si era rivelato un buco nell'acqua in cui ho comunque rischiato di _annegare_».

Jensen annuì una singola volta, il capo rivolto un istante al tavolo per poi tornare su di lei anche se le lenti coprivano ancora i suoi occhi artificiali. «Ma stanotte hai detto che il sistema di sicurezza si è attivato a causa di un parametro di ricerca impostato per individuare il tuo... Codice genetico?».

Selene confermò inizialmente con un cenno, bevendo un sorso di caffè prima di rispondere a voce. «È una supposizione molto plausibile ma non del tutto confermata. O almeno, non siamo riusciti a confermarla ma è l'unica sensata. Il DNA ha delle strutture ben precise, cromosomi e geni che permettono di capire se è quello di un umano o quello di un animale, per esempio. Il mio codice genetico, o in realtà le anomalie in esso presenti sono l'unica cosa che potrebbero aver dato a quelle persone un possibile indizio su come rintracciare qualcuno come me. O su come creare delle difese per neutralizzarmi».

Jensen comprendeva a grandi linee cosa la ragazza stesse dicendo. Era un discorso che, per quanto detto con termini molto semplici, riusciva a far nascere molte più domande. Era quasi curioso di capire in che modo Selene fosse stata cambiata nel corso di quegli anni all'Horus Field, ma non era una richiesta che le avrebbe fatto a cuor leggero. Non voleva darle un motivo per ritrarsi in un ipotetico guscio di diffidenza.

«Ieri, prima dell'infiltrazione nell'ambasciata russa», cominciò il potenziato, «ho chiesto a tuo zio se le sue attività informatiche lo avessero esposto a qualcuno, perché aveva ovviamente omesso il tuo ruolo più pratico nella faccenda. Mi ha detto di no, ma proprio ieri ho scoperto che tu sei stata sorpresa in un luogo protetto, e quel sistema di sicurezza si è attivato perché, presumibilmente, c'è qualcuno che sa cosa cercare. Che sa, anche solo a grandi linee, di te».

Selene lo fissò a lungo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore in un chiaro cenno di incertezza. «Indossavo la veste da combattimento, avevo il capo totalmente coperto, come anche le mani. Non ho lasciato impronte, né altre possibili tracce», disse lei con voce seria. «Se mi hanno ripresa, di me hanno soltanto una massa indistinta nera che sfreccia nei corridoi di quel posto. Sono estremamente veloce, molto più veloce di qualunque essere umano sul pianeta».

Adam annuì di nuovo, in quel caso in modo un po' più scettico. «Stai evitando di rispondere all'ultima parte della mia riflessione. Mi suggerisci di fidarmi sulla parola?».

La giovane gli lanciò un'occhiata, scuotendo il capo poco dopo. «Beh... È un problema tuo, anche perché sai già che io non sono d'accordo sul coinvolgere altre persone. Se questa possibilità ti intimorisce, sei libero di lavartene le mani».

L'agente sollevò leggermente un angolo delle labbra, quasi disposto a lasciarsi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. _Ragazzina_ ostinata. «Non contarci...».

«Senti», aggiunse lei subito, «ammetto di comprendere perché mio zio si sia rivolto a terzi. È stata una situazione complicata anche per me, nonostante io abbia vissuto esperienze... Beh... Anche più difficili».

Si strinse nelle spalle, fingendo noncuranza. Minimizzare il suo passato come semplici "esperienze difficili" era più che approssimativo.

«Rischiare di essere sforacchiata da un numero imprecisato di proiettili non è sicuramente bello ma me la sono cavata ugualmente. Da sola», puntualizzò lei per concludere quella parte della discussione.

Adam sollevò le sopracciglia, percependo ancora la stessa resistenza emotiva della notte precedente. Sapeva che si sarebbe ripresentata ma il fatto che stessero almeno parlando gli dava qualche occasione in più per rendere la situazione meno drastica. «Potresti non essere così fortunata, in Russia».

Selene lo fissò con sguardo risentito, distendendo un braccio sul tavolo, la mano aperta sul palmo e il dito indice che sembrò indicare il suo ospite.

«Non si è trattata di fortuna. Tu, come mio zio, sottovaluti le mie capacità. Non sono potenziata, sicuramente non posso attivare qualche mimetizzazione a riflesso che mi rende invisibile e non ho delle lame in nano-ceramica nascoste nelle braccia», e a quelle parole Jensen si mostrò sottilmente sorpreso, «ma io ci sono nata con i... Con ciò che mi ha reso una cavia da laboratorio per i primi tredici anni della mia vita».

L'ex-SWAT la vide scuotere il capo, leggermente amareggiata. Teneva improvvisamente gli occhi azzurri bassi sul tavolo, resa pensierosa da ciò che aveva detto o da ciò che stava per dire. C'era una qualche forma di mesta riluttanza tra le sue parole.

«E sono stata addestrata a combattere e a sfruttare le mie capacità, quindi non parlare di fortuna quando si tratta di me». La giovane inclinò il viso per tornare a fissarlo, la voce leggermente più incerta. «Non ha nulla a che fare con la fortuna...».

L'americano non aveva bisogno di fare affidamento sul modulo A.C.I.S.A. per comprendere quanto quelle ultime parole fossero state pronunciate con una spiccata nota di malinconia e tristezza, mescolate magistralmente al leggero tremore che le aveva investito il respiro, ovvia conseguenza di ricordi che la nipote di Artair sembrava soffrire senza alcun controllo.

Selene lo osservò ancora, le guance nuovamente imporporate ma, in quel caso, di quell'ovvia emozione corroborante. «Posso comprendere il timore di mio zio ma devo essere io a...».

Adam era rimasto in silenzio per ascoltarla, ben consapevole di quanto quella _ragazzina_ avesse un atteggiamento piuttosto familiare. Anche lui sarebbe stato altrettanto restio a lasciar intervenire degli sconosciuti nella sua vita e nelle sue battaglie. La interruppe però a quell'ennesimo tentativo di dirgli di non farsi coinvolgere. 

«Non pensi che ciò che è successo in Francia possa succedere di nuovo in Russia? È per questo motivo che tuo zio si è rivolto a Janus».

La giovane fece un lieve cenno, lo sguardo improvvisamente ricolmo di curiosità. «Fai parte del Collettivo, eh?», chiese cercando di cambiare discorso e soggetto di conversazione.

L'agente sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico per quella richiesta. Selene mostrò un mezzo sorriso, trovando quasi divertente la sua risposta fisica, quell'espressione accigliata che, anche se spezzata dalle lenti, le dava modo di intuire cosa lui pensasse.

«Hey», ridacchiò la scozzese senza alcun timore di prenderlo un po' in giro. «Mi sembra il minimo rispondere ad un mia domanda, dopo che tu sai così tanto di me», aggiunse con tono amichevole.

Il potenziato mosse il capo in un movimento che poteva far intendere una risposta negativa. «Dimmelo tu».

La ragazza strabuzzò leggermente gli occhi, perplessa. «Cosa...».

«Stanotte hai cercato di... Uhm... Come lo ha definito tuo zio?», iniziò l'uomo con voce ovviamente sarcastica. «Ah, sì. Di _leggermi _e _analizzarmi_».

Il tono di Jensen era leggermente risentito ma non poteva negare di essere sottilmente curioso, soprattutto perché la nipote di Artair aveva dimostrato di essere consapevole di alcuni dei suoi innesti: poteva esserlo soltanto tramite un modo, per quanto ancora assurdo ed inverosimile lui lo ritenesse.

«Oh, _quello_», mormorò lei, arrossendo un po'. «Beh... Ero arrabbiata e... Sorpresa. Arrabbiata con mio zio per avermi tenuto all'oscuro dei suoi intenti. Per proteggermi, lo so bene. E sorpresa perché... Beh... Per te».

«Per me?», chiese lui, scrutandola.

«Sorpresa dalla tua presenza», specificò prontamente. «Avevi fatto ciò che avrei dovuto fare io, ovvero infiltrarmi all'ambasciata. Io però non mi sarei fatta beccare dalla polizia».

Jensen inspirò in modo secco dal naso, guardandola mentre inclinava il capo da un lato e si lasciava sfuggire un roco verso di gola di puro fastidio. Selene non fece in tempo a trovare la sua reazione nuovamente divertente, certa che incorrere in una pattuglia fosse un evento abbastanza imprevedibile anche per lei.

«D'accordo, scusa. Non volevo risultare priva di tatto o maleducata. Sono sincera, non intendevo dire che fossi sorpresa dalla presenza di un potenziato come te, con tutti i tuoi innesti». Scosse il viso, notando ancora una volta l'espressione accigliata dell'altro. «Non sono abituata alle sorprese. Anzi, odio le sorprese».

Adam sollevò leggermente il capo verso il soffitto, inspirando ancora visibilmente nel corso di quel breve silenzio. «Io non sono una sorpresa, fidati. E se lo sono, non è sicuramente una di quelle positive».

Selene si portò una mano alla guancia destra, una leggera pacca per intendere quanto fosse andata fuori percorso con ciò che aveva voluto dire realmente. «Okay, possiamo far finta che quell'ultima parte del mio discorso sconclusionato non sia mai uscita dalla mia bocca? Ho la sensazione di aver usato termini inappropriati».

Adam non riuscì a fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso ironico, volgendo ancora il viso altrove. «Temi di avermi offeso?».

Lei gli dedicò una lunga occhiata, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Non l'ho fatto?».

«Ha una qualche importanza?», le domandò tornando a fissarla, il tono accomodante e divertito.

«Sì, se è ciò che è successo». La ragazza fece una pausa, terminando il caffè ormai freddo e notando il potenziato fare lo stesso con la sua bevanda. «Per quanto io non voglia altre persone coinvolte nell'obbiettivo che ci siamo prefissati io e mio zio, ciò non mi dà alcun diritto di offenderti».

L'americano la fissò per qualche secondo, sinceramente dubbioso.

Artair sembrava aver avuto ragione, la nipote non aveva davvero un brutto carattere, anzi. Era molto più gentile e alla mano del previsto, soprattutto se pensava a come lei si era comportata diverse ore prima.

«Sbaglio», cominciò il potenziato, «o hai completamente cambiato atteggiamento nei miei riguardi? Cosa è successo?».

La ragazza sollevò le dita in un cenno per indicare quanto non fosse davvero importante quella richiesta, come se volesse sorvolare sulla questione. Eppure gli rispose dopo un istante, anche se Jensen ebbe la sensazione che non gli stesse dicendo del tutto le sue reali motivazioni.

«Mi hai portato dei dolci: questo ti rende già più... Uhm... Simpatico. E poi mio zio mi ha intimato di non fare la stronza, e sto cercando di non farlo. Anzi, cerco di essere diplomatica, perché così sarà più semplice accettare, per te, la mia risposta».

Adam la osservò in silenzio, il sospetto di tornare nuovamente ad una situazione di stallo. La nipote dell'hacker sapeva che ciò che stava per dire avrebbe potuto condurre la discussione su un sentiero poco piacevole. La guardò rivolgergli un rapido sorriso fanciullesco per poi tornare improvvisamente un po' più seria.

«Mi hai chiesto se possa esserci il rischio che ciò che è successo in Francia si ripeta in Russia, e la risposta è sì, è molto probabile, soprattutto perché questa volta si tratta di un complesso militare ancor più protetto», ammise lei, fissandolo. «Ma come ho già detto stanotte, non voglio che qualcun altro si occupi di questa faccenda».

L'agente sospirò, portandosi una mano alla tasca del giaccone per estrarne il pacchetto di sigarette e afferrarne una tra le dita dell'altra mano, portandosela rapidamente alle labbra; recuperò l'accendino dalla stessa tasca dopo aver riposto l'involucro di carta e plastica al suo posto.

«Posso?», chiese senza attendere realmente una risposta, aspirando una prima boccata di fumo e facendola disperdere davanti a sé.

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso gentile, alzandosi dalla sedia. «Sì, ma alla finestra, per favore. Non ho nessun posacenere da metterti a disposizione».

Fu lei a non attendere a quel punto una risposta, spostandosi verso la parete alle spalle del potenziato per sollevare l'anta di vetro più vicina alla camera da letto; si appoggiò infine con le natiche al davanzale incassato direttamente nel muro, schiarendosi la voce per sollecitare l'altro a seguirla.

Jensen sospirò, raggiungendola poco dopo, scrollando la cenere con un rapido movimento della mano appena fuori dall'apertura quadrata. Selene lo osservò riportarsi la sigaretta alle labbra, trovandosi incuriosita dal modo in cui l'estremità robotica si muoveva con naturalezza e perfezione.

La ragazza sollevò il braccio destro con un movimento esitante, catturando l'attenzione dell'uomo con il suo gesto. Avanzò lentamente con il dito indice e il dito medio fino a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano meccanica, aspettando un qualche segnale da parte dell'ex-SWAT per prendere delicatamente il tubicino di carta vergata, _rubando _al potenziato la sigaretta per un tiro profondo, lento e tranquillo.

Adam le aveva lasciato completare quell'azione semplicemente perché aveva creduto che Selene fosse stata intenzionata a toccarlo nuovamente. La vide fumare quasi con cautela, un singolo respiro durante il quale lei non interruppe nemmeno per un momento il contatto visivo. Anche se era silenziosa, l'agente aveva la sensazione che volesse dirgli qualcosa.

Quando restituì la sigaretta, Selene sorrise brevemente. «Apparentemente, nessuno dei due è disposto a cedere».

Il potenziato sogghignò leggermente, inspirando una copiosa quantità di nicotina a sua volta e scuotendo il capo nell'espirare il fumo denso. «Sicura? Ho la sensazione che sarai tu a non avere altre opzioni».

«Perché mio zio è dalla tua parte, e senza di lui non posso fare molto, se non rischiare di farmi uccidere inutilmente. Almeno se acconsento a seguire la richiesta di Artair, potrò tenervi d'occhio», disse lei, il tono arrogante piuttosto evidente.

«Adesso sei tu che pecchi di presunzione, sottovalutando me», le rispose Jensen, fissandola serio.

«Non voglio ricordarti che la polizia...», iniziò a provocarlo lei, un sorrisetto pretenzioso sulle labbra.

«Me ne stavo per occupare, sei solo intervenuta prima», la interruppe l'uomo, espirando ancora una corposa boccata di fumo verso la finestra, guardando il cortile del condominio.

La ragazza annuì divertita, ridacchiando alla sensazione piccata che poteva percepire dal suo ospite. Sollevò la mano per chiedere di poter fumare nuovamente, aspettando che fosse il potenziato a cedere.

Adam la scrutò per qualche istante, acconsentendo poco dopo. Il movimento fu veloce e più spontaneo, provocando un tocco tra le loro dita di nemmeno un secondo.

Si era aspettato di risentire, non senza una punta di timore, quella bizzarra percezione di _contatto _che aveva provato la notte precedente, quando le aveva bloccato il polso, ma avvertì esclusivamente una risposta dettata dai sensori del suo arto potenziato, registrando solo una lieve fonte di calore umano.

Osservò la ragazza aspirare un paio di volte prima di restituirgli la sigaretta, il fumo che dalle sue labbra femminili fuoriuscì con un lungo sospiro e un accenno di sorriso agli angoli. I capelli viola le cadevano sulle spalle in una massa gonfia e in alcuni punti ancora un po' umida. Nella fretta di non perdere ulteriore tempo in bagno, aveva abbandonato probabilmente prima del necessario l'utilizzo del phon.

«Correggimi se sbaglio», iniziò lei, «ma mi stai guardando come se ti aspettassi di vedermi fare qualcosa di strano, vero?».

L'uomo trovò la domanda piuttosto inusuale, perché indicava che in un qualche modo quella _ragazzina_ fosse abbastanza abile a percepire le risposte emotive altrui: si trattava di una profonda empatia, oppure erano le sue capacità a renderla tanto sensibile?

«Ripensavo a ciò che hai cercato di fare stanotte», rispose lui, semplicemente.

«Ovvio, e ciò mi riporta alla domanda che ti ho fatto io prima», ne approfittò Selene, eludendo la richiesta intrinseca in quelle parole. «Non mi hai detto se fai parte del Collettivo ma immagino che la risposta sia sotto al mio naso».

Adam sbuffò appena, scuotendo il capo mentre terminava la sigaretta, la spegneva contro il davanzale esterno della finestra e gettava la cicca oltre, nel cortile sottostante.

Selene lo fissò, divertita. «Sei un po' riservato, eh?», lo punzecchiò senza timore, dondolando leggermente il busto, un brivido che le percorse la schiena nel sentire un getto di aria fredda passarle tra i capelli.

Jensen incrociò le braccia al petto in un gesto rilassato, anche se era perfettamente consapevole di poter apparire autoritario o infastidito. Quella _ragazzina_ sembrava essere in grado di lasciarlo molto più divertito del previsto, anche se non lo avrebbe mostrato altrettanto facilmente.

«Facciamo così», proseguì lei. «Ti lascerò aiutare me e mio zio, a patto che il mio parere non venga cestinato per una qualsiasi ragione. Riconosco quando qualcuno ha la stessa attitudine che ho io a lavorare da solo ma non accetterò di essere messa in panchina soltanto perché Artair teme che io possa farmi male», precisò la giovane, l'espressione seria. «O perché magari lo credi tu, sottovalutandomi».

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un debole sospiro, osservando nuovamente oltre la finestra. «Vuoi comunque entrare nel complesso militare in Russia», commentò Jensen, leggermente più rabbuiato.

«Quattro occhi sono meglio di due», rispose la giovane, inclinando il viso con un'espressione fintamente innocente.

«I miei occhi sono potenziati, quindi la tua tesi è piuttosto opinabile», aggiunse l'agente, tornando a fissare la ragazza. «E come hai ben intuito, lavoro da solo».

Selene sogghignò, divertita. «Questa clausola del nostro accordo non è negoziabile, e fidati, è la scelta migliore che tu possa fare al riguardo, perché in caso contrario farò di tutto per sabotare te e mio zio».

Il potenziato sospirò ancora, esasperato da quell'ennesima dimostrazione di testardaggine. «Artair non ne sarà d'accordo».

«Io non ci giurerei poi così tanto», ridacchiò lei, sfiorandosi una guancia con le dita per allontanare un paio di capelli che le solleticavano la pelle del viso. «_Conosci _mio zio da poche ore, io lo conosco da poco meno di otto anni. La mia proposta è quella più ragionevole. Sapermi in _campo nemico_ con un professionista, qualcuno addestrato e pronto all'azione, lo renderà più disposto a farmi partecipare attivamente».

Adam e Selene si fissarono per qualche momento in silenzio, lui con un cipiglio accigliato e lei con un sorrisetto di vittoria sulle labbra. L'americano non riuscì ad evitare una leggera smorfia di disappunto, scuotendo il capo per celarla un po' in ritardo.

La ragazza annuì brevemente, rallegrata dal fatto che forse stesse davvero trovando una valida alternativa all'essere messa in disparte. Continuava ad essere poco entusiasta all'idea di coinvolgere una terza persona ma magari sarebbe riuscita a convincere il potenziato a svolgere altri tipi di incarichi e ad abbandonare quella storia nel corso del tempo.

Osservò l'uomo dedicarle un ultimo cenno di diniego, più contemplativo che di reale rifiuto, e seguì il suo iniziale spostamento di un passo indietro, probabilmente diretto alla porta. Non c'era molto altro da dire ma si sentiva un po' incuriosita da una frase che lui le aveva detto.

«Ho una richiesta, comunque, prima che tu vada via», disse lei, senza smettere di osservarlo per un solo istante.

Il potenziato le rivolse un'espressione dubbiosa e interrogativa, cercando di indovinare cosa gli avrebbe domandato. Con un cenno della mano la invitò a proseguire.

«Ritornando a ciò che ho fatto ieri notte», riprese la scozzese con voce rilassata, «so che il mio tentativo di introdurmi nella tua mente è stato indelicato, indesiderato e piuttosto sfacciato, ma prometto di non farlo più. So che non hai motivo di credermi ma giuro che a parte il tuo nome e qualcosa sui tuoi innesti e sul tuo interesse per gli Illuminati, non sono davvero riuscita a vedere altro. Però... Vorrei vedere i tuoi occhi».

Jensen aggrottò visibilmente le sopracciglia, sinceramente sorpreso da una simile richiesta. «Cosa?», si fece sfuggire dopo un attimo di esitazione.

La giovane scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano alle labbra e battendo l'altra sulla gamba in un classico gesto profondamente divertito. «Dai, non farti pregare. So che non me lo merito ma... Sono curiosa. Quando stanotte ho cercato di _leggerti_, pensavo che avrei visto perché tieni le lenti attive anche con il buio. Mi sono stancata così tanto nel tentativo...».

L'americano mosse un paio di passi indietro, incrociando le braccia al petto ed inclinando il capo in un cenno scettico. «Non ti ho mica chiesto di farlo».

«Lo so, nessuno vuole qualcosa del genere», disse lei con un sorriso tranquillo. «Ma non è carino che tu sappia così tanto di me e della mia famiglia, mentre io non posso sapere nemmeno di che colore sono i tuoi occhi. Sono soltanto curiosa, non mi importa che siano potenziati. Non possono essere brutti. E fidati, ne ho viste e affrontate tante, di cose brutte».

Adam scosse la testa, paradossalmente divertito da quella proposta. Ed anche un po' turbato da ciò che lei aveva aggiunto per cercare di convincerlo. «Mi sarei aspettato tutt'altro, come richiesta da parte tua».

Selene inclinò il viso in un movimento lento, curvandosi di poco verso di lui. «Vuoi che ti faccia un'altra domanda? Non ti piacerebbe soddisfare le mie altre curiosità, mi sono volutamente posta un limite».

Il potenziato rimase un momento interdetto, sorpreso da quell'improvvisa parlantina e dalla gestualità che l'accompagnava. Quella ragazza stava realmente flirtando con lui, allusiva e con una sfumatura volutamente maliziosa nel tono di voce usato?

Selene gli rivolse una lunga occhiata, chinando il volto in modo da dedicargli uno sguardo dal basso verso l'alto; piuttosto eloquente e smaliziato, soprattutto quando sorrise dopo essersi mordicchiata il labbro inferiore.

«Facciamo così, altro scambio», aggiunse la scozzese dopo un debole movimento di assenso, accavallando le caviglie per assumere una posa più rilassata mentre restava appoggiata al davanzale, le mani sul bordo. «Ho preso in considerazione la decisione di mio zio soltanto perché stanotte, quando mi hai vista per la prima volta, l'unica cosa che hai fatto è stata quella di frapporti tra me, una possibile minaccia, ed Artair», proseguì scrutandolo con un sorriso. «Volevi proteggerlo, proteggere un totale sconosciuto, per quello che ti riguarda. Ecco perché ero sorpresa dalla tua presenza. In realtà, sono sorpresa anche adesso, incredula che tu possa davvero volerlo aiutare. O aiutarci».

Adam rimase tanto interdetto da mantenere quel silenzio per più tempo del previsto. Doveva ammettere di essere stato un po' colto alla sprovvista, dapprima da quel tono e da quelle parole chiaramente allusivi, e dopo da quell'improvviso e insperato slancio di sincerità. Perché anche il modulo A.C.I.S.A. confermò il suo pensiero: Selene era stata incredibilmente onesta.

Con un breve sospiro, più che altro dettato dall'urgenza di spezzare quel contatto visivo incredibilmente nuovo, fece retrocedere le lenti scure ai lati dei suoi occhi.

Selene smise all'istante di guardarlo con espressione divertita e l'osservò invece con gentile attenzione.

Scoprì un colore incredibile, artificiale oltre ogni dubbio ma singolare: c'era una predominanza di verde ma i cerchi dorati che poté osservare le fecero dischiudere leggermente le labbra in un moto di stupore, per poi sorridere in risposta genuinamente, senza alcuna traccia di malizia o provocazione.

«Grazie», disse lei, annuendo di nuovo.

Si scostò dalla finestra per ritornare al tavolo da pranzo, liberandolo dalle due tazze vuote e riponendo il piatto con i dolcetti sul ripiano accanto al frigorifero. Si voltò nuovamente verso il potenziato, appoggiandosi con le natiche alla credenza, le mani sulla stessa, le braccia leggermente piegate indietro.

«Se hai bisogno di me, sai dove trovarmi», concluse la giovane, facendogli intendere che non era necessario proseguire con altri discorsi.

Adam la osservò per un momento, le lenti nuovamente al loro posto. Si mosse dopo un rapido saluto silenzioso fino alla porta alle sue spalle, aprendola velocemente per raggiungere il pianerottolo e chiudendo l'anta dietro di sé con un tonfo sordo.

L'ex-SWAT scosse il capo, il bisogno di fumarsi un'altra sigaretta che premeva nel fondo della sua gola. Cedette alla silente richiesta del suo ormai innocuo vizio recuperando pacchetto e accendino dalla tasca, portandosi il filtro alle labbra e accendendo l'altra estremità. Si incamminò alla sua sinistra per scendere le scale vicine, proseguendo verso la strada e dirigendosi alla Pilgrim Station per fare ritorno a casa.

Decise di aggiornare Artair con una veloce chiamata tramite l'infolink, fermandosi davanti alle scale in discesa, sopra la sua testa la struttura sospesa di pillole rosse e blue con la dicitura "_Versalife_" visibile in alcuni punti.

«McTavish, sono appena uscito dall'appartamento di tua nipote».

Fermarsi a fumare e nel frattempo intrattenere una conversazione subvocale alleggeriva il carico dei suoi pensieri paranoici, timoroso come sempre di essere tenuto d'occhio da qualcuno.

«_Okay, spero che non ti abbia fatto incazzare più del previsto_», gli giunse in risposta, la voce dell'hacker un po' incuriosita.

«No, anzi, devo dire che è stata piuttosto collaborativa, anche se pretende di accedere alla struttura in Russia con me». Approfittò del momento di pausa per ascoltare la risposta dell'altro e per aspirare una copiosa boccata di nicotina.

BlueDevil sospirò sonoramente, un breve silenzio poco prima di continuare. «_Lo immaginavo. Beh... Meglio di niente_».

«Personalmente non sono d'accordo», aggiunse il potenziato, espirando il fumo in una nuvola che si disperse rapidamente.

«_Immaginavo anche questo, ma... Vedremo. Magari potrebbe essere una buona idea che collaboriate anche sul campo. Mia nipote può essere d'aiuto, a patto che non si senta esclusa o sottovalutata_».

«Tua nipote se si becca un proiettile non mi sarà d'aiuto. Anzi, rischia di rallentarmi», rispose Jensen con tono serio. Era decisamente sorpreso di notare quanto la ragazza avesse previsto quel cambio di intenti del suo parente.

Artair scoppiò a ridere, placando la sua ilarità piuttosto celermente dopo aver percepito lecito scetticismo nel verso di disappunto dell'altro. «_Non fare l'errore di sottovalutare Selene, o te ne farà pentire. Io l'ho fatto per anni dopo... Dopo che l'ho ritrovata, e ciò ha complicato un po' le cose, inizialmente_».

Adam non rispose a quelle parole, aspirando un paio di tiri. Era davvero basito di ascoltare tanta accondiscendenza, probabilmente dettata dall'affetto che Artair nutriva per la figlia di sua sorella.

«_In ogni caso, sto ancora studiando i dati raccolti ieri notte. Appena ho qualcosa ti contatto_». Lo scozzese fece una pausa, aggiungendo poco dopo una proposta piuttosto inusuale. «_Se ti va, e se non __hai __nulla di meglio da fare, perché stasera non avvicini al __Crannóg__? Ricorda che per te e __Vaclav__ c'è sempre un occhio di riguardo_».

L'agente si ritrovò piacevolmente allettato dalla prospettiva ma non del tutto convinto. «Dovresti rifornire il tuo locale di un whisky ben preciso, se vuoi che io diventi un cliente abituale».

«_Sul serio? E quale?_», domandò Artair, divertito.

«Il Rusterini&Moorks», avanzò il potenziato, una sensazione di leggerezza a inondargli il petto per quel dialogo inusualmente amichevole.

McTavish ridacchiò per qualche istante, sorpreso. «_Sicuro di non avere discendenze scozzesi? È un whisky che ordino direttamente dal mio paese ma non è molto apprezzato dalla clientela del locale. Vieni stasera e ti farò trovare una bottiglia solo per te da portarti a casa, oltre a quella che potrai bere al bancone_». Fece un'altra pausa. «_Però potrebbe esserci mia nipote a suonare di nuovo_».

«E questo cosa potrebbe comportare?», domandò il potenziato, sinceramente perplesso.

«_A parte il fatto che possa fare ancora la stronza?_».

L'ex-SWAT roteò lo sguardo tra sé e sé, in un gesto puramente personale. «L'impertinenza di una ragazzina non mi uccide, Artair. Se Selene ha voglia di uno scontro metaforico, resterà piuttosto delusa».

Lo scozzese si lasciò sfuggire un'ultima risata, il tono rilassato. «_Beh... Se continui a chiamarla "ragazzina", aspettati decisamente qualche commento infastidito. Buona giornata, __Jensen_».

«Anche a te, McTavish».

Adam rimase un attimo pensieroso, terminando la sigaretta e gettando la cicca a terra, pestandola poco dopo per spegnerla.

Quando salì le scale della Capek Fountain Station, si ritrovò avvolto da una leggera pioggia autunnale. Si mosse fino al condominio Zelen, notando ancora quanto la presenza della polizia di stato fosse piuttosto predominante nel quartiere Překážka.

Finalmente nel suo appartamento, si liberò del cappotto all'ingresso e si diresse in cucina per servirsi un'altra tazza di caffè fatto sul momento. Lanciò uno sguardo al bancone centrale, consapevole di dover svolgere del lavoro al computer.

Si limitò a riprendere svogliatamente l'ennesima mansione digitale che aveva già rinviato diverse volte, mangiando durante il pranzo qualcosa di pronto per non perdere molto tempo per cucinare e proseguendo fin oltre il pomeriggio. Era intenzionato a continuare a lavorare anche dopo cena, qualcuno alla TF29 ne sarebbe stato anche sorpreso.

Decidere di uscire non era davvero qualcosa che stava valutando. Assolutamente. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la quiete del proprio appartamento per andare da qualche parte? Voleva fare una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee? Una passeggiata fino a dove?

Jensen abbassò con un singolo movimento della mano lo schermo del portatile, sospirando.

Quella bizzarra curiosità fece nuovamente capolino tra i suoi pensieri, la stessa curiosità che, non senza una punta di ovvia consapevolezza, lo aveva spinto con tanta rapidità a _collaborare _con i due scozzesi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo di un giorno, in un periodo come questo il tempo di sistemare il capitolo c'è stato, eccome, ma ho sentito la necessità di iniziare un nuovo progetto amatoriale, sempre basato sul bellissimo mondo di Deus Ex e sempre con Adam Jensen come protagonista.  
Mi ero ripromessa di non cominciare nuovi racconti ma almeno ho abbandonato l'idea di postare questo "esperimento" adesso, perché si tratta di un raccontino natalizio di pochi capitoli. Quindi sì, lo vedrete tra un anno, spero ampiamente concluso perché non voglio ritrovarmi a gestire due long-fiction.
> 
> Ma tornando a questa storia, se volete avere un'idea molto più precisa dell'appartamento di Selene, vi basterà davvero recarvi con Adam al condominio in cui abitano Nomad Stanek e Tommy Gunn. Se avete visitato tutte le case di quel posto, avrete sicuramente trovato anche l'abitazione in piena ristrutturazione al numero 86.  
Ho ipotizzato che gli eventi di Mankind Divided avvengano nel settembre del 2029, magari più vicino alla seconda decade di settembre, anche per il freddo di cui si lamentano alcuni personaggi nel gioco durante le parti serali dell'avventura (ma se ci fate caso alla Time Machine ci sono dei cartelloni espositivi che riportano come mese quello di agosto, ma secondo me è più un modo per puntualizzare quanto sia disordinato Koller.)
> 
> Ammetto di aver monitorato nei mesi precedenti le temperature di Praga dopo l'estate e in realtà a settembre potrebbe fare ancora caldo ma... Concedetemi questa licenza poetica: per finire di sistemare un appartamento e per formalizzare un trasloco, ci vuole almeno un mesetto.  
Forse in realtà nella storia i conti non tornano ma... Concedetemi questa licenza poetica.
> 
> In ogni caso, scusate ancora la breve attesa e perdonatemi se avete trovato degli errori. Probabilmente nella fretta di correggere ho comunque tralasciato qualcosa.
> 
> Buon Capodanno a tutti.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam si interessa maggiormente alla storia di Artair e Selene, e trova motivazioni più personali per aiutarli.

Completare le scartoffie per la TF29 era un'attività che avrebbe potuto impegnare Jensen in modo continuativo per almeno altri quattro giorni, limitandosi a prendersi solo quindici minuti di tempo per pranzare e cenare, e sei ore circa per dormire.

Aveva procrastinato tanto a lungo da ridursi, come al solito, ad avere più rapporti arretrati da stilare, con MacReady che si era prefissato l'obbiettivo di innervosirlo per quel suo ennesimo ritardo fino a qualche giorno prima di quella meritata pausa dal lavoro con l'Interpol.

Era ovvio che l'atteggiamento di Duncan fosse una diretta conseguenza di quando Adam lo aveva affrontato pochi giorni prima di Londra. Ammetteva di aver forzato un po' la mano con il suo superiore ma per un solo istante aveva creduto che parlare chiaramente e mostrarsi altrettanto _indomabile_ sarebbe stato un buon mezzo per guadagnarsi una sorta di tregua con MacReady. In realtà la tregua c'era stata soltanto per rispetto di Miller e della sua recente convalescenza.

Dopo l'arresto di Marchenko, e dopo la chiacchierata con la dottoressa Auzenne in merito alla sua prima missione con la sede americana della TF29, le giornate all'Interpol si erano trascinate fino a quando Adam non era stato letteralmente mandato a forza a casa per prendersi un po' di sano riposo. I primi due giorni li aveva anche apprezzati particolarmente, impegnato a non far nulla di produttivo nel proprio appartamento, ma la chiamata di Janus aveva decisamente cambiato i suoi piani per la settimana.

Mentre era al proprio portatile intento a controllare alcuni documenti della Task Force, si rese conto ben presto di voler studiare ulteriormente tutto ciò che riguardava l'Horus Field e il Piano Hymeneal.

Artair McTavish gli aveva fornito tutte le informazioni che l'agente aveva richiesto, oltre al rapporto relativo a ciò che era successo in Francia ai due scozzesi. Certi dettagli presenti nei dati che aveva ricevuto descrivevano sommariamente alcune relazioni sintetizzate degli esperimenti condotti su Selene.

Le parole fredde e schematiche di quelle pagine cozzavano con ciò che era stato scritto di pugno dall'hacker, in cui era stato inserito un approccio molto più semplice e di facile comprensione.

Il potenziato poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stato difficile per BlueDevil scoprire ciò che era accaduto alla ragazza nel laboratorio di quell'ente: se da una parte la giovane evitava di parlarne, bastavano quei resoconti per avere un quadro completo di ciò che le era stato fatto.

Jensen guardò l'ora sul computer, gli occhi artificiali che brillavano alla luce dello schermo; fu sorpreso di constatare quante ore fosse rimasto assorto e concentrato sulle sue ricerche e sui suoi approfondimenti, mangiando soltanto un tramezzino per cena diverse ore prima.

Sospirò con riluttanza, alzandosi dallo sgabello spostato di fronte al PC e raggiungendo il tavolo alla sua destra dopo un istante. La bottiglia del suo whisky preferito era quasi vuota, soltanto poche gocce presenti sul fondo di vetro verde scuro.

Una parte di sé aveva decisamente voglia di bere, riempirsi un bicchiere o due mentre proseguiva nello studio di quelle informazioni che in numerose occasioni gli avevano provocato un discreto disagio.

Scosse la testa con un lento movimento, raggiungendo il bagno per sciacquarsi il viso, fissandosi poco dopo al riflesso della finestra sopra il lavandino per qualche momento.

Poteva tornare alla Task Force 29 per passare la nottata al poligono di tiro, un modo piuttosto efficiente per svuotare la sua mente e per non pensare a nient'altro, ma osservare il suo volto appena visibile nel vetro, focalizzandosi per pochi istanti sugli innesti presenti ai lati dei suoi occhi, gli fece tornare alla mente, in un flash improvviso, il tatuaggio a forma di cavalluccio marino sullo zigomo di Selene.

Così giovane, eppure tanto consapevole della crudeltà del mondo. Un po' come lo era stato lui quando era entrato in polizia, e come continuava ad esserlo soprattutto dopo gli eventi di due anni prima.

Era difficile non sentire quell'empatia solleticargli i pensieri, domandosi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per migliorare realmente la situazione dei due scozzesi, ma sapeva bene quanto certe ferite restassero sempre aperte nell'animo di una persona, nonostante lo scorrere del tempo. Si imparava solo a convivere con esse nella maniera più dignitosa possibile.

Il potenziato si riservò un'altra lunga occhiata, le iridi artificiali che brillarono fiocamente nel riflesso, prima di battere leggermente le mani sul bordo in ceramica del lavabo, provocando un debole tintinnio.

Si voltò per uscire dal bagno per raggiungere la camera da letto. L'HUD segnava le ore 01:12, il buio oltre le finestre con le ante scostate di pochi centimetri indicava che era notte.

L'indecisione durò solo per un momento: si liberò del pantalone di tuta che usava per stare a casa e indossò i familiari abiti scuri, insieme ai soliti scarponcini. Recuperò il cappotto all'ingresso, chiudendosi la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle e attivando il blocco del dispositivo a sinistra.

La pioggia che lo aveva colto dopo essere giunto nel quartiere Překážka si era tramutata in uno scrosciare più deciso. Si strinse meglio il colletto del soprabito attorno al collo e si limitò ad incamminarsi, ben consapevole che nel tragitto fino alla metro si sarebbe bagnato abbondantemente.

Quando giunse al Crannóg non si era aspettato di trovarlo aperto, anche se lo aveva intimamente sperato. Se fosse stato chiuso, avrebbe raggiunto la TF29, e _al diavolo_ l'obbligo di prendersi qualche giorno di pausa.

Varcò il portone dischiuso mentre la sala era lasciata volutamente un po' più al buio, al contrario del palco che risultava invece illuminato a dovere con luci calde, predisposte verso punti specifici per non infastidire le due persone sulla zona rialzata.

Quasi tutti i clienti si trovavano in piedi sotto al palchetto; Jensen ne approfittò per muoversi lentamente fino al bancone, trovando Artair dalla parte interna dello stesso e Vaclav seduto sullo sgabello più vicino alla porta che conduceva al retro. I due lo videro soltanto quando prese posto a sua volta, un cenno del capo per salutare il dottore e l'hacker.

BlueDevil gli rivolse un sorriso amichevole, recuperando velocemente una bottiglia dalla fila di alcolici presenti alle sue spalle, avvicinandosi con due bicchieri nell'altra mano libera. Koller si rizzò a sedere con espressione attenta per osservare la zona del palco anche se finse saltuariamente di essere più interessato al proprio palmare.

Già dal primo sorso Adam riconobbe la familiarità del whisky scozzese, il sapore forte e secco che esplose nel suo palato e che scivolò in un calore particolarmente intenso per tutto l'esofago.

Quando le note della chitarra di Selene si propagarono nell'ambiente, accompagnata fin da subito dal partner musicale che suonava la tastiera, Adam piegò il capo verso di lei, osservandola mentre stava leggermente seduta sullo sgabello lasciatole a disposizione. Le lenti scure, anche se celavano i suoi occhi artificiali, non lasciavano dubbi su chi stesse osservando.

Il sospiro silenzioso del potenziato venne riempito con un altro sorso dell'alcolico, volgendo per un momento lo sguardo al soffitto.

Non era certo di quale brano musicale stesse ascoltando, non era affatto ferrato sull'argomento, ma rimase decisamente sorpreso di notare, un po' in ritardo, che quasi tutti i testi ascoltati tramite Selene fossero in inglese.

A Praga c'erano tantissime persone che parlavano e comprendevano la sua lingua ma da un punto di vista artistico aveva visto per lo più rappresentazioni e spettacoli in ceco, e lui si era ritrovato ancora più privato di quel sporadico interesse che tanti anni prima aveva sviluppato per opere teatrali o altri eventi simili.

Un interesse che era nato insieme alla relazione con una determinata donna della sua vita.

Jensen bevve un sorso molto più lungo del whisky, quasi sul punto di terminarlo. Anche se non lo diede a vedere, scorse l'occhiata incuriosita di Artair, il quale si prodigò nel prendere la bottiglia di Rusterini&Moorks e metterla più vicina ad entrambi.

Fu lecitamente tentato di considerare McTavish un _sant'uomo_ soltanto per quell'accortezza.

Selene indossava un vestitino corto con bretelle ampie che lasciava il corpo esposto tra braccia, spalle e scollatura, i tatuaggi come animati e striscianti sulla sua pelle, i collant scuri che facevano scorgere anche quelli presenti sulle gambe, i piedi protetti da anfibi neri.

Nonostante la distanza, Adam poteva vedere il suo volto brillare di una patina di sudore, i capelli viola raccolti in una coda alta; eyeliner e mascara, disposti ore prima sugli occhi in quel marcato abbellimento estetico, erano leggermente sbavati e le davano un aspetto un po' più adulto, orribilmente _sbagliato _per una ragazzina della sua età.

Erano bastate le prime parole del testo per animare le persone presenti, alcune pronte già a donare ai due musicisti un paio di applausi e qualche grido di apprezzamento.

Adam sollevò il capo, l'espressione imperturbabile e la mente totalmente concentrata sul significato di quella canzone.

In un_ [mondo così freddo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNhJlGiyI0)_, Jensen si sentiva molto più vicino del previsto al testo che stava ascoltando. Parole di mancata speranza, triste desolazione, disperata ricerca di un senso che spiegasse il perché dovesse esserci una simile sofferenza, lo scempio di una società portata agli estremi, malata e non pronta a guarire. Quasi più convinta che lasciarsi morire tra piaghe e miseria fosse prerogativa per un paradiso idilliaco.

Era quasi scontato che Selene cantasse qualcosa del genere, eppure Jensen non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che la più legittimata tra tutti, lì dentro, fosse proprio lei, intenta ad urlare al mondo per quale motivo la sua storia fosse tanto devastante.

Il fuoco di giustizia da cui era animato lui un tempo era stato ravvivato dalle fiamme della vendetta, ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma dopo gli eventi di Panchaea era stato disposto a cedere ad una lotta guidata da scelte più importanti.

Il _fuoco _di Selene sembrava essere di tutt'altra natura, e il potenziato temeva di conoscere già di quale si trattasse. Sapeva bene quanto la linea tra il vendicarsi del male subìto e l'essere fautori di impietosa crudeltà fosse sottile.

Non era assolutamente certo di cosa Selene fosse davvero capace ma poteva supporre che, _sì_, una persona come lei, giovane, impreparata, magari troppo emotiva, potesse condursi su di un percorso totalmente sbagliato.

Forse la presenza di Artair le aveva risparmiato di finire tra le mani di gente disposta a tutto pur di usare le sue capacità. Forse uomini come Artair erano quanto di più vicino alla salvezza e alla speranza potesse esserci per il genere umano.

Jensen percepì Koller muoversi sullo sgabello, lo sguardo rapito dall'esibizione, mentre BlueDevil si limitava ad osservare la nipote con espressione poco chiara, quasi intatta la quantità di liquore nel suo bicchiere.

Selene cantava con il volto leggermente inclinato verso l'alto, un modo metaforico per rendere il significato della canzone ancora più forte. Adam la vide alzarsi dallo sgabello, scostandolo con un piede di pochi centimetri per muoversi con più disinvoltura, tenendo la chitarra in mano con rinnovata energia. La osservò animarsi di un furore scenico, suonando come se ne dipendesse della sua vita, scuotendo il capo in un cenno continuo per accompagnare le parole pronunciate al microfono, lo sguardo rivolto al suo piccolo pubblico raccolto e rapito sotto di lei.

La sera prima non gli era stato possibile essere testimone di quel genere di ardore, non era nemmeno certo che la giovane avesse cantato qualcosa di altrettanto vigoroso e affine con la sua storia.

Si chiese per un momento quale versione di lei fosse quella vera, se quella che mostrava in quel momento agli altri, con quell'accezione di bestia ferita, o se fosse quella intravista a casa sua, gentile e disponibile al dialogo.

L'_alpha_ o l'_omega_?

Possibile che fosse davvero la perfetta simbiosi di entrambe le personalità?

Adam sapeva bene di essere un _alpha_, Koller era facilmente riconducibile nei _beta_, e lo stesso poteva dire di Artair, anche se con caratteristiche più mature. Elementi come gli _omega_ potevano essere piuttosto imprevedibili e difficili da affrontare. O da gestire in una squadra di lavoro sul campo.

Quella riflessione era quanto di più simile ad una leggera preoccupazione potesse cogliere l'ex-SWAT. In tutta sincerità, stava cercando di non pensare davvero all'eventualità di infiltrarsi in un luogo protetto con Selene. Stava già scegliendo di non prenderla nemmeno in considerazione. Era un'idea tanto improbabile da non volerla valutare in alcun modo.

Quando la canzone terminò, uno scrosciare di applausi improvvisi portò Jensen a sistemarsi meglio sullo sgabello e a finire il whisky nel proprio bicchiere, cercando di ignorare quelle persone troppo rumorose per i suoi gusti.

Selene sorrideva apertamente, lo sguardo azzurro illuminato di entusiasmo e soddisfazione. Si girò poco dopo verso il suo partner musicale, avvicinandosi a lui con una mano sollevata per ricevere in risposta un gesto di complicità, tenendo la chitarra ancora agganciata tramite la cinghia nera.

Quando la clientela cominciò a disperdersi mentre le luci tornavano a illuminare completamente il locale, Adam comprese di aver ascoltato probabilmente l'ultima canzone della serata. Dedicò un'occhiata all'hacker e al suo dottore da oltre le lenti, inarcando un sopracciglio per rispondere allo sguardo inizialmente silenzioso dello scozzese.

«Pensavo che non saresti più venuto. Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?», domandò McTavish.

L'agente sollevò il bicchiere vuoto. «Ognuno ha i propri punti deboli».

BlueDevil gli dedicò un mezzo sorriso, recuperando velocemente la bottiglia lasciata vicina, aprendola, e versando al potenziato una copiosa quantità di Rusterini&Moorks.

Vaclav ridacchiò a sua volta, lasciando intendere di aver ascoltato il breve scambio tra i due. «A chi lo dici...», commentò distrattamente con quel suo tipico accento in lingua inglese.

Artair osservò il giovane medico con palese curiosità, seguendo la linea invisibile che andava dal volto di Koller fino alla zona del palchetto. Jensen lo vide tutto, il sorrisetto poco convinto che l'hacker rivolse al ragazzo, poggiando la bottiglia sulla parte bassa del bancone con una certa veemenza, facendo ben attenzione a non romperla.

Diede una pacca piuttosto intensa tra le scapole del potenziato più vicino, il tono a metà tra ilarità e malcelato sarcasmo. «Le hai già chiesto il numero?».

Vaclav fu colto parecchio alla sprovvista sia dalla domanda che dal colpo smorzato ricevuto sulle spalle, il bicchiere da cocktail che tintinnò appena tra le sue dita meccaniche.

«A chi?», fece lui, fissando lo scozzese con espressione sottilmente sconcertata.

«A mia nipote, no?», aggiunse Artair con un ampio sorriso. E lo sguardo castano che sembrava invece suggerire tutt'altro che maschile cameratismo.

«No, certo che no. Ma... Perché?», continuò Koller. «Dovrei chiederglielo?».

Adam dovette ammettere a sé stesso che la presenza delle lenti gli permise di non esporre apertamente i propri pensieri. Era molto più divertito del lecito dalla reazione di McTavish e dall'assurda ingenuità del suo medico. Non era materialmente possibile che Vaclav non avesse compreso cosa stesse dicendo in realtà BlueDevil.

«_Ceeerto_», rispose Artair, sollevando nuovamente la mano per un'altra pacca, in quel caso sulla spalla più vicina. Pacca altrettanto poderosa.

«Davvero?», azzardò Koller, l'espressione un po' confusa.

«No, Vaclav», disse l'altro, molto più serio. «Stai pensando di chiedere a mia nipote di uscire? Perché se così fosse, ti avverto...».

«Non oserei mai», iniziò subito il ragazzo, spostando le mani davanti a sé in un chiaro cenno di difesa. «Il mio è semplice apprezzamento musicale. Gli spettacoli dal vivo sono ormai merce rara, soprattutto quelli ben fatti. E poi a me piacciono le donne più grandi». Fece una pausa, bevendo ciò che restava del suo cocktail ormai annacquato. «Onestamente Selene mi dà l'impressione che potrebbe staccarmi la testa con una sola occhiata: apprezzo personalità più affini al mio carattere tranquillo».

L'hacker sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso ma anche pronto a lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso incuriosito sulle labbra. Adam inclinò il capo con fare perplesso, i suoi occhi protetti dalle lenti continuavano ad essere un ottimo espediente per non essere interpellato attivamente nella discussione. Il fare quattro chiacchiere non rientrava particolarmente tra i suoi obbiettivi, per quella notte.

«È paradossale», aggiunse McTavish, tornando a bere dal proprio bicchiere, «ma, fidati, mia nipote potrebbe trovare le tue parole estremamente gradevoli: le piacciono le persone che non hanno timore di dirle le cose in faccia, per quanto possano sembrare insolite o offensive. In tutta onestà, avrò visto Selene offendersi per qualche commento soltanto due volte, da quando la conosco».

Il Crannóg si era quasi svuotato completamente, giusto una decina di clienti divisi tra coloro che stavano terminando le proprie consumazioni, seduti ai tavoli distanti dal bancone, e tra pochi altri che erano intenti a pagare quanto dovuto.

Adam si era aspettato di vedere Selene avvicinarsi, era abbastanza sicuro che ormai la sua presenza le fosse visibile; voltandosi verso il fondo del locale, trovò il palco completamente vuoto, soltanto la tastiera professionale lasciata lì, nella parte più larga di quel piano rialzato.

Individuò lei e il tastierista a pochi passi dall'ingresso, quasi dietro di sé. Erano intenti a salutarsi con ampi sorrisi, frasi che non poteva ascoltare, gentili pacche sulle spalle da parte dell'uomo e deboli colpetti invece più vicini al gomito da parte della ragazza, in quell'evidente differenza di altezza tra i due.

Quando l'uomo rivolse anche un cenno della mano in direzione del bancone per salutare presumibilmente Artair, Selene fu altrettanto rapida nel girarsi. Aveva indossato uno spolverino di cotone color prugna, lungo fin oltre il bordo del vestitino che aveva sotto. Teneva la custodia della chitarra per il manico più piccolo, in posizione orizzontale.

Jensen ritenne che non aveva senso evitare la sua occhiata azzurra in quel momento, anche se fu sorpreso di notare in lei uno sguardo più cauto del necessario. Forse non era particolarmente entusiasta all'idea che anche lui fosse lì.

La ragazza si incamminò nella loro direzione dopo un'ultima parola al tastierista, valutando per un momento se sedersi o meno. I due potenziati si erano sistemati su quegli unici sgabelli disposti lateralmente rispetto al bancone. Sedersi su quello immediatamente successivo significava prendere posto accanto all'uomo che si era presentato a casa sua quella stessa mattina.

Scelse di non pensarci e di agire come se il dialogo intrapreso con Adam parecchie ore prima non le frullasse ancora tra i pensieri. Sapeva bene che il rischio di vedersi messa in disparte era molto più reale del previsto, non voleva dare ulteriori motivi a suo zio per farle la predica ed estrometterla dal loro obbiettivo.

Poggiò la custodia alla sua destra, un'occhiata incuriosita del parente la guidò a parlare direttamente con lui. «Oste, che mi consiglia?».

McTavish le rivolse un'espressione scettica, indicando un punto impreciso dall'altra parte del bancone — il piccolo lavello lì presente per lavare rapidamente bicchieri ed altri oggetti. «Per te, acqua».

Vaclav scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, dando allo scozzese motivo per gongolare apertamente della sua risposta. Anche Adam dovette ammettere nuovamente di trovare quell'iniziale scambio tra i due scozzesi piuttosto divertente, anche se era molto più bravo a nasconderlo. Impresa decisamente ardua, soprattutto per la faccia piccata che la giovane non fece mistero di mostrare.

McTavish però non aveva previsto la reazione di Selene che, in uno slancio poco ponderato, si prese la briga di sottrargli il bicchiere di whisky lasciato sul bancone, portandosi la bevanda alle labbra per berne una copiosa sorsata. Poté solo mostrarsi sorpreso dal gesto, per poi scoppiare a ridere alla vista della nipote che storceva il naso e cominciava a tossire per ciò che aveva appena assaggiato. E Vaclav non fu da meno nell'esporre il medesimo divertimento.

Quello fu il momento adatto, per Jensen, per riprendere a bere a sua volta. O avrebbe riso davvero anche lui alla scena dei due che iniziavano a battibeccare come ragazzini.

Non osservava un simile rapporto familiare da anni, qualcosa che ricollegava al tepore che avvertiva ogni qual volta la sua mente indugiava sui ricordi, su quelle giornate piacevoli e tenere trascorse con i suoi genitori.

Di lì ad un mesetto sarebbe stato Natale, forse avrebbe dovuto valutare l'idea di tornare in America per le feste. Magari il giorno seguente avrebbe chiamato suo padre per chiedergli se fosse qualcosa di fattibile. E informato sua madre soltanto dopo averne parlato con Arthur, proprio per evitare possibili delusioni a lei.

O forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare semplicemente che quel desiderio di inclusione e affetto familiare scemasse alla semplice prospettiva che non poteva concedersi simili libertà, non con quella paranoia latente pronta a devastarlo. Non con la certezza che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo i suoi genitori in qualche modo.

Odiava che fosse costretto a limitarsi per quel motivo. Era qualcosa che aveva il potere di estraniarlo da tutto e da tutti. Qualcosa che gli fece pentire di aver scelto di uscire quella sera ed essere spettatore di quel quadretto terribilmente sincero e agognato.

Il Crannóg si svuotò del tutto della clientela, la porta principale chiusa dopo una ventina di minuti dall'ultimo avventore andato via e soltanto i due baristi senior impegnati nel sistemare e organizzare l'inventario. Anche i bagni destinati al pubblico erano stati puliti e chiusi, lasciando disponibile soltanto quello nel retro, l'accesso di fronte alla porta che conduceva allo studio.

Fu Artair stesso ad invitare Koller ad utilizzarlo, il tragitto per la casa del medico includeva uno spostamento fuori dalla metro piuttosto gelido. Una volta lasciato il ragazzo nel corridoio, McTavish si mosse poco dopo verso la cassa per controllare il registro vicino, una veloce occhiata alla nipote e a Jensen.

I due non si erano rivolti la parola nemmeno per un momento ma onestamente l'hacker sperava che in quei brevi minuti di solitudine la nipote non saltasse alla gola dell'agente per qualche assurdo motivo. Sapeva bene che fosse infastidita ma Selene stava volutamente ignorando l'americano.

Se la sera prima era stato un comportamento immaturo, in quel caso sembrava essere una scelta saggia.

In realtà si stavano ignorando a vicenda.

Forse, più che saggia, era una scelta dettata dall'ostinazione.

Selene rimase sullo sgabello con una semplice lattina di una bibita analcolica tra le mani, decisamente bisognosa di migliorare il sapore terribile che aveva avuto nel palato a causa del whisky rubato a suo zio.

Adam restava al contempo con lo sguardo sul bicchiere, le ultime due dita di whisky rigirate in senso antiorario in lenta contemplazione. Quando con la coda dell'occhio vide la ragazza sollevarsi sui poggiapiedi per mettersi seduta direttamente sul bancone, dando le spalle al parente e quasi totalmente girata invece verso di lui, si aspettò di essere _infastidito_ dalla scozzese con qualche commento sagace.

Invece, in modo del tutto imprevedibile, Selene recuperò la custodia per aprirla rapidamente e mettere mano allo strumento musicale, poggiando un piede sullo sgabello su cui era stata seduta e accavallando l'altra gamba per avere una presa più comoda sulla chitarra.

Non aveva bisogno di accordarla, rivolse semplicemente uno sguardo al parente distante un paio di metri dietro di lei ed ignorò la posizione ovvia dei suoi pugni chiusi contro i fianchi, in un chiaro cenno di rimprovero per essersi messa lì.

Espirò profondamente, tornando a guardare davanti a sé, soltanto Jensen un diretto spettatore del suo volto inaspettatamente contratto in un accenno di nervosismo. Non era più tanto convinta di farlo davanti a lui, non mentre l'uomo la osservava con sottile curiosità, come se non volesse farle capire che era altrettanto in attesa.

Le note strimpellate si diffusero con meno intensità rispetto a quando era l'impianto audio a migliorare il suono e a diffondere la musica in ogni angolo del locale ma il silenzio nel pub era tanto fitto da permettere di sentire la melodia malinconica propagarsi con cura.

Le servì per placarsi, per ritrovare quella naturalezza con cui cantava davanti ad un pubblico un po' più numeroso. E le servì per riportare alla mente quale era stata la prima canzone appresa grazie ad un uomo che in quel momento era molto lontano da lei.

Fu una decisione istintuale, come se fossero le sue stesse dita a scivolare sulle corde con precisa perfezione, dandole autonomamente qualcosa da cantare. Prima ancora della sua mente, erano state le sue mani a scegliere a cosa cedere.

_I __walk_ [_through_ _the_ _valley_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqBp5xFw6VA) _of_ _the_ _shadow_ _of_ _death_  
_And_ _I'll_ _fear__ no __evil_ _because_ _I'm_ _blind_ _to_ _it_ _all_  
_And_ _my_ _mind__, __my_ _gun__, __they_ _confort__ me_  
_Because__ I know, __I'll_ _kill_ _my_ _enemies_ _when_ _they__ come_

Selene cantava con un'intonazione leggermente più bassa, allungando le parole per accompagnare quei vuoti che non poteva gestire esclusivamente con la chitarra. Teneva gli occhi chiusi con delicatezza, ma se scostava di poco le palpebre si limitava a seguire i suoi stessi movimenti sullo strumento musicale.

_Surely_ _goodness_ _and_ _mercy_ _will_ _follow__ me __all_ _the_ _days_ _of_ _my_ _life_  
_And__ I __will_ _dwell__ on __this_ _earth_ _forevermore_  
_Said, I __walk_ _beside_ _the_ _still__ waters __and_ _they_ _restore_ _my_ _soul_  
_But__ I __can't_ _walk__ on __the_ _path_ _of_ _the_ _right_ _because_ _I'm_ _wrong_

Fu in quel momento che Vaclav ritornò nella sala principale dal corridoio, quasi con una certa fretta, proprio perché aveva sentito Selene cantare mentre lui era stato a pochi metri dall'uscio. Era decisamente qualcosa che non si voleva perdere ma restò comunque in ascolto a due passi dalla porta.

McTavish si era fermato da qualunque azione alla cassa, un po' come i baristi che si erano spostati in un punto migliore per seguire dalla distanza quella breve e privata esibizione.

_I _ _walk _ _through _ _the _ _valley _ _of _ _the _ _shadow _ _of _ _death_  
_And _ _I'll _ _fear_ _ no _ _evil _ _because _ _I'm _ _blind _ _to _ _it _ _all_  
_And _ _my _ _mind, _ _my _ _gun, _ _they _ _confort_ _ me_  
_Because_ _ I know, _ _I'll _ _kill _ _my _ _enemies _ _when _ _they_ _ come_

Adam aveva ancora tra le mani il bicchiere con il whisky ma gli era praticamente impossibile distogliere lo sguardo dalla scozzese.

Nella sua vita aveva avuto diverse occasioni per trovarsi molto vicino ad un uomo o ad una donna intenti a suonare e cantare, non era mai stato davvero totalmente estraneo a quel genere di contesti, eppure, proprio in quel frangente, non riusciva proprio a smettere di scrutare il modo in cui lei stava mostrando tanto di sé stessa.

Ed improvvisamente ebbe una risposta alla sua domanda, e, _sì_, Selene era la perfetta simbiosi tra _alpha_ e _omega_. Una bestia ferita in grado di essere ancora gentile.

_Surely _ _goodness _ _and _ _mercy _ _will _ _follow_ _ me _ _all _ _the _ _days _ _of _ _my _ _life_  
_And_ _ I _ _will _ _dwell_ _ on _ _this _ _earth _ _forevermore_  
_Said,_ _ I _ _walk _ _beside _ _the _ _still_ _ waters _ _and _ _they _ _restore _ _my _ _soul_  
_But_ _ I _ _can't _ _walk_ _ on _ _the _ _path _ _of _ _the _ _right _ _because _ _I'm _ _wrong_  
_But_ _ I _ _can't _ _walk_ _ on _ _the _ _path _ _of _ _the _ _right _ _because _ _I'm _ _wrong_

Jensen si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro soltanto quando la ragazza mosse le dita in quell'ultima nota vibrata. Sciolse la sua immobilità con una scrollata di spalle, osservando il liquido ambrato nel suo bicchiere stretto nella mano in lega.

Riservò un'occhiata veloce al dottore alla sua sinistra prima di bere ciò che restava dell'alcolico, notando Artair farsi più vicino alla nipote, i suoi occhi _alieni_ ben nascosti dalle lenti.

Osservò i due rivolgersi qualche rapido commento, un breve scambio di battute tra l'hacker che la intimava di scendere dal bancone e la nipote che invece lo sfidava, minacciando di mettersi direttamente in piedi sul ripiano con tutte le scarpe.

Il piccolo sorriso alla fine sfuggì ad Adam senza alcun controllo. Forse, in fin dei conti, era più che deciso a trovare davvero un modo per aiutare quei due, il bizzarro intento di preservare quel senso di famiglia a cui lui stava rinunciando.

Almeno quella di Artair e Selene poteva essere protetta senza rischiare di mettere in pericolo nessun altro.  


⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜  


Il Crannóg restava chiuso durante le serate dei giorni settimanali di domenica e lunedì, ma Artair McTavish in quelle quarantotto ore cercava di portare a termine tutti quegli impegni che riguardavano il locale, aggiornando i registri con gli introiti ricavati, con i pagamenti delle spese di gestione e con gli stipendi dei baristi e di Řehoř Simek, l'uomo che accompagnava sua nipote durante le esibizioni musicali.

Řehoř aveva cinquantuno anni, nato e cresciuto a Praga, sposato con Hélèn Cheraz, una donna di colore di nazionalità francese che si era trasferita nella capitale della Repubblica Ceca per poter stare con la persona che amava. Avevano una figlia di undici anni, Nela Simek, con cui Selene aveva sviluppato un particolare rapporto di affetto, nonostante il poco tempo che potevano passare insieme.

BlueDevil immaginava solo quanto sollievo potesse ricavare la ragazza dal frequentare persone comuni e normali che non le rammentassero la sua vita, gente con cui poteva rilassarsi quel tanto che bastava per ridurre al minimo le sue difese e trascorrere diverse ore con quella spensieratezza che lo zio avrebbe voluto le appartenesse maggiormente.

Selene non aveva mai preteso del denaro per poter cantare e suonare sul palco del pub, con l'unica richiesta di poter avere libera scelta sui testi proposti, ma l'hacker aveva sempre ignorato la decisione della nipote di non volere crediti. Le versava a cadenza regolare una somma adeguata direttamente sul conto bancario; era _anche_ grazie a lei che il Crannóg continuava ad avere clientela pagante.

La ragazza non lo aveva mai interrogato sulla questione ma lui sapeva bene che non era una sciocca e controllava in modo meticoloso le proprie finanze. Se trovava denaro in più, era ovvio che leggesse anche il nome di chi glielo aveva accreditato.

Lo faceva star bene sapere che lei, in qualche modo, avesse ancora bisogno di lui per affrontare le proprie spese, vivere dignitosamente la propria vita. Magari per Selene non era qualcosa che le dava sollievo o senso di orgoglio ma con Artair sarebbe stato sempre così: o accettava il modo in cui lo zio si prendeva cura di lei, o avrebbero continuato a litigare fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

Lo scozzese si passò una mano tra i capelli, i tomi contabili sul tavolo da pranzo mentre teneva d'occhio il palmare per controllare se ci fossero aggiornamenti sul computer principale. Erano circa le cinque del pomeriggio quando ricevette la notifica sonora al dispositivo; aveva terminato il suo compito da dirigente del locale in quella domenica uggiosa e si dedicava ad alcune faccende domestiche che aveva ignorato per questioni più importanti.

Raggiunse la camera da letto con passo svelto, scostò il largo specchio dal muro dopo aver disattivato il blocco dei cardini di acciaio e passò nella stanza nascosta per raggiungere la postazione del suo secondo _impiego _non ufficiale.

Si trattava di un piccolo ambiente privo di finestre, con una console informatica all'avanguardia e diversi schermi disposti lungo la parete frontale. Aveva dei piccoli server ben protetti sul lato destro e qualche scaffale sulla sinistra, una semplice sedia ergonomica davanti alla tastiera principale.

I dati ricavati tramite l'ambasciata russa erano stati decrittati completamente. Grazie alle specifiche richieste inserite da Artair, le informazioni raccolte davano come punto di interesse una struttura militare che si trovava nella regione di Sacha-Jacuzia, a un centinaio di chilometri a sud di Verchojansk, una cittadina situata nella Siberia orientale.

Con un paio di ricerche nella rete ebbe già abbastanza informazioni sulla zona, principalmente di natura ambientale e culturale, ma per stabilire un piano d'azione doveva conoscere al meglio molti altri dettagli.

Contattò Jensen per informarlo di quanto fatto, la chiamata effettuata direttamente tramite il computer. «Adam, disturbo?».

«_No, dimmi pure. Sono a casa_», gli giunse in risposta.

«Ho terminato il mio lavoro su quell'estrazione, ho delle informazioni interessanti. Puoi passare da me, così ne parliamo di persona?».

«_Arrivo subito, dammi una ventina di minuti_».

Lo scozzese predispose il computer per una ricerca approfondita su ciò che poteva tornare utile, dati di reperibilità un po' più complessa che poteva però raccogliere da solo. Tornò nella zona giorno dell'appartamento per semplice scrupolo, spinto da un lieve impulso maniacale a controllare di non aver lasciato in giro indumenti o spazzatura.

Selene lo prendeva spesso in giro per quel suo modo di fare un po' troppo preciso, anche perché Artair non era solito avere davvero molti ospiti a casa sua, ma anche lei aveva risentito degli anni vissuti insieme allo zio. Quelle poche volte in cui McTavish si era recato presso l'abitazione della nipote senza avvisarla, trovava il suo appartamento altrettanto in ordine, soltanto qualche vestito lasciato qua e là nella camera da letto — una parte della casa che si augurava la giovane non mostrasse tanto facilmente a chiunque.

Jensen arrivò nel tempo previsto, citofonando tramite il tasto posto a lato del cognome dello scozzese. Come la prima volta, raggiunse l'ultimo piano con l'ascensore, anche perché era già al pian terreno, e varcò la porta d'ingresso lasciata aperta mentre il padrone di casa si versava del caffè, il profumo inconfondibile che lo aveva già raggiunto sul pianerottolo.

«Caffè?», gli chiese Artair dopo avergli rivolto un'occhiata gentile.

«Sì, grazie. Con latte e zucchero, per favore», gli rispose il potenziato.

La voce di Adam era pacata, le lenti scure sugli occhi non lasciavano trasparire nulla, eppure il volto sembrava rilassato, forse merito del riposo che probabilmente aveva accumulato durante il fine settimana: effettivamente non si vedevano da _quella _serata al Crannóg.

BlueDevil porse la tazza ricolma all'agente, osservandogli il cappotto di pregiata fattura che gli calzava a pennello, mentre sotto di esso indossava pantaloni scuri e una maglia dall'aspetto pesante. La pioggia gli aveva lasciato tra i capelli diverse gocce d'acqua ma non pareva curarsene più di tanto.

Lo guardò soltanto un per un altro istante, bevendo dalla propria tazza prima di inclinare il capo in un cenno assorto in direzione della camera da letto.

«Di qua, seguimi», disse l'hacker mentre faceva già strada per la stanza.

Si spostarono senza aggiungere altro, superando il varco oltre lo specchio a muro. Artair lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo giusto in tempo per vedergli sul volto un'espressione compiaciuta.

«Però!», esclamò Adam. «Una postazione simile potrebbe far invidia ad un altro hacker di mia conoscenza».

«Ah, sì? Chi? Magari lo conosco», fece McTavish, spostandosi sulla sedia e poggiando la tazza su un punto sicuro della console.

Il potenziato si strinse nelle spalle velocemente, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè. Non aveva notizie di Pritchard da diverse settimane, ormai. L'ultima volta che avevano parlato era stato quando il suo ex-collega di lavoro lo aveva coinvolto nell'infiltrazione in una delle Lame della Palisade.

Dedicò uno sguardo nascosto all'altro uomo, chiedendosi se fosse davvero saggio dare un nome a McTavish. Forse lo stesso Francis non sarebbe stato d'accordo ma era anche un modo per testare alcune delle teorie che Adam aveva sviluppato in merito alle reali competenze informatiche di BlueDevil.

«NuclearSnake ti dice niente?».

Lo scozzese scoppiò a ridere, annuendo. «Conosco di fama, non ci ho mai lavorato personalmente. Ci ho soltanto chiacchierato in rete un paio di volte e studiato un po' del suo codice, individuando la sua firma. La riconoscerei, se la vedessi. È decisamente preparato e intraprendente, ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto».

Jensen si fece sfuggire un rapido sogghigno, annuendo piano. «Non sia mai, il suo ego è già abbastanza grande», rispose poco prima di bere a sua volta dalla tazza.

«Ecco, vedo che hai colto il punto», aggiunse BlueDevil, scaldandosi la gola con il caffè. «Ma... Come fai a conoscerlo? Non credo che faccia parte del Collettivo. Da quel poco che so, non è il tipo da intraprendere attività più grandi di lui».

Jensen rifletté qualche secondo su quell'ultima parte dal commento di McTavish, annuendo nuovamente. Effettivamente, conoscendo Pritchard, si era chiesto più volte come avesse fatto il suo ex-collega ad essere a capo della sicurezza informatica alle Sarif Industries in un periodo in cui un'azienda di fama internazionale che produceva innesti era ovvio bersaglio di spionaggio industriale e opinione pubblica. E di attacchi da parte degli Illuminati.

In realtà era stato anche per Adam un ambiente di lavoro piuttosto lontano dai suoi iniziali scopi, ma i suoi _perché _risiedevano unicamente in ciò che gli era successo con la SWAT e con il _provvidenziale_ intervento di Megan Reed. Il bisogno di un impiego, poi, aveva avuto la meglio. Probabilmente era stato lo stesso anche per Francis.

«Colleghi di lavoro in America, ognuno nel proprio ambito», rispose Jensen. «Fortunatamente per un periodo molto breve», aggiunse per cercare di riportare la discussione su tutt'altro.

Dare ad intendere che lavorare con qualcuno come NuclearSnake fosse decisamente snervante era il modo più rapido per tornare a parlare del motivo per cui il potenziato si trovasse lì.

BlueDevil rise apertamente per quella risposta, annuendo nel rigirarsi con la sedia ergonomica ed iniziando a mostrare alcuni dei dati ricavati sulla base militare in Russia.

Il potenziato si avvicinò ulteriormente ai vari schermi presenti, la tazza abbassata lungo il fianco, tenuta tra le dita, per leggere nomi e testi in cirillico e per osservare le immagini messe in evidenza.

«Quindi, cosa abbiamo?», chiese con tono attento.

Le sue competenze con il russo erano davvero scarse, sperò che McTavish fosse molto più preparato di lui al riguardo.

Artair digitò sulla tastiera per portare in primo piano altre informazioni, mostrandole all'uomo accanto a lui, prendendo poi la propria tazza in mano per bere ancora il poco caffè rimasto.

«Da quello che vedo, non sarà una passeggiata, anche semplicemente per la zona in cui si trova il complesso. Inoltre, i dati che sto estrapolando su questa base, denominata a quanto pare Sistema09, non sono sufficientemente completi. Ritengo che contattare Janus sia un modo per avere più velocemente mappe e documenti ufficiali e _non_, perché se dovessi farlo da solo probabilmente richiederebbe troppo tempo». Fece una pausa, allungando uno sguardo a Jensen. «Non voglio ripetere lo stesso errore che ho fatto in Francia».

Adam annuì, comprendendo a sua volta quanto quell'indagine potesse risultare rischiosa anche per lui. «Sei ancora convinto che portare Selene con noi sia una buona idea?».

L'hacker sospirò, tornando ad osservare gli schermi. «L'unico modo per non averla con noi è quello di tenerla all'oscuro, ma potrebbe decidere di agire di sua iniziativa con altri mezzi, se la lasciamo indietro. Comprendo che l'idea non ti solletichi ma almeno in questo modo posso proteggerla meglio». Fece una pausa, rivolgendo nuovamente lo sguardo al potenziato. «Potresti provare, se non ti reca troppo disturbo, a...».

L'uomo si fermò, la sua espressione, insieme a quella dell'agente, di lieve sorpresa nel sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta d'ingresso con una certa veemenza, tre colpi rapidi e sonori che spezzarono il silenzio nel resto dell'appartamento.

«Attendi visite?», domandò Jensen, circospetto, poggiando la tazza sul ripiano vicino.

«No, a parte te non aspettavo nessun altro». Artair si alzò dalla sedia, incamminandosi verso il varco lasciato aperto dallo specchio. «Aspetta qui, socchiudo leggermente il passaggio. Potrebbe essere qualche vicino che ti ha visto entrare. Tra i pochi condomini presenti c'è qualcuno che non apprezza i potenziati. Mi dispiace».

Adam non ebbe il tempo di dirgli di non preoccuparsene, non era sicuramente qualcosa di cui doveva tener conto lo scozzese se terze persone erano ancora tanto apertamente ostili nei confronti di gente come lui. Lo osservò sparire oltre l'anta rinforzata, restando in attesa ma ponendo estrema attenzione a possibili rumori sospetti.

Quando McTavish guardò dal buco dello spioncino, si portò una mano al viso, esasperato. Aveva una vaga sensazione di ciò che poteva essere successo, sentendosi lecitamente travolto dalla voglia di lasciarsi sfuggire sonore imprecazioni contro la persona dall'altra parte della porta. Aprì l'ingresso a sua nipote, fissandola di sbieco mentre lei teneva sulle labbra un sorrisino innocente.

«Disturbo, zio?» fece lei, entrando.

Selene era vestita con jeans scuri, probabilmente ben imbottiti per il clima freddo all'esterno, e anfibi comodi ai piedi; la parte superiore del corpo era protetta da una giacca di finta pelle nera e una felpa sagomata con cappuccio color verde petrolio chiusa sul ventre tramite la cerniera, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto, attorno al collo una sciarpa di lana grigia. I capelli viola, inumiditi dal clima autunnale, erano legati in una treccia a spiga che iniziava già dalla sommità del capo, gli occhi azzurri senza un filo di trucco che brillavano di divertito entusiasmo.

«Cosa ci fai qui?», chiese il padrone di casa.

La giovane prese il palmare da una delle tasche in cui teneva le mani, mostrando la schermata al parente: ciò che l'hacker vide sul dispositivo confermò il suo dubbio iniziale, gli occhi castani sgranati e la bocca aperta in un verso infastidito.

«Sei una stronza...», sbottò infine, puntandole un dito contro. «Stronza e... E...».

La porta della camera da letto si aprì, permettendo ad Adam di raggiungere la stanza in cui si trovavano i due scozzesi. Selene gli rivolse un'occhiata sorpresa, colta decisamente alla sprovvista dalla sua presenza. Guardò in un attimo BlueDevil per poi rivolgersi nuovamente al potenziato.

«Uhm... Ho interrotto qualcosa?», fece lei, allusiva.

«Cosa ci fai qui?», avanzò l'agente con tono serio, incrociando le braccia al petto, gli occhi protetti dalle lenti scure che sondarono l'espressione della ragazza.

Artair sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Indicò la ragazza con una mano senza darle il tempo di rispondere personalmente. «Mia nipote ha hackerato il mio cellulare, così quando il mio computer ha terminato di decrittare i file dell'ambasciata, la notifica è arrivata anche a lei».

Selene si spostò verso il resto dell'appartamento, sollevando le spalle con noncuranza mentre superava Jensen come se niente fosse. «Che posso dire a mia discolpa? Mi hai insegnato fin troppo bene, zio».

I due uomini la seguirono con lo sguardo dopo essersi lanciati a loro volta un'occhiata esasperata; nonostante la copertura degli innesti dermali, lo sguardo di Adam era altrettanto ovvio.

«Ti avrei contattato in giornata, Selene», disse Artair, affiancando l'ex-SWAT.

La giovane gli rivolse un'espressione velata da sarcasmo e scetticismo, indicando con un paio di dita l'americano prima di rispondere. «Sì, infatti hai contattato prima lui», disse con voce un po' seria del previsto.

Jensen continuò a tenere le braccia incrociate sul petto, deciso a non lasciare nuovamente alla giovane il tempo per aggiungere qualche commento piccato o qualche battuta fastidiosa. «Perché gli ho chiesto io di farlo, e perché, per certi versi, ho una discreta esperienza in materia».

Selene lo guardò, sul viso un'inusuale serietà. Annuì velocemente, riprendendo il passo per la camera da letto senza attendere che fosse lo zio ad invitarla a proseguire in quella stanza.

«L'idea di chiedere aiuto a Janus non ti solletica, immagino», aggiunse lei mentre camminava.

Adam la osservò sparire oltre l'uscio, girandosi un attimo su McTavish prima di riprendere il passo a sua volta, l'hacker che gli fece cenno di tornare nella saletta nascosta, una smorfia di disappunto sul volto. Trovarono la scozzese alle spalle della sedia ergonomica, le mani sul bordo superiore dello schienale e il volto illuminato dagli schermi accesi.

L'agente le riservò una rapida occhiata silenziosa, espirando poco prima di esporre a parole l'ennesimo dubbio. «Avevi detto che non avresti più cercato di _leggermi_, qualunque cosa ciò significhi».

Lei scosse il capo in un ponderato cenno di diniego, concentrata a leggere i dati digitali. Sembrava _davvero_ che stesse leggendo il cirillico, perdendo qualche attimo prima di rispondere.

«Non l'ho fatto, ma ho riflettuto sui pochi dettagli che ho ricollegato sul tuo conto», disse seria, infilandosi nuovamente una mano nella tasca, mentre con l'altra si portava indietro una ciocca di capelli più corta sfuggita dalla zona della tempia destra. «Nemmeno io voglio un ulteriore intervento di Janus, se possiamo evitarlo».

L'ex-SWAT attese un momento, guardando ancora una volta Artair e trovando anche lui decisamente sorpreso dalle parole della nipote. «Per quale motivo pensi che io non voglia informare Janus?».

Selene si voltò soltanto in quell'istante, osservando entrambi gli uomini con espressione più matura, ben consapevole di quanto quel discorso fosse incredibilmente importante.

«Probabilmente perché non ti fidi di lui. O di lei. Non sappiamo se sia un uomo o una donna, giusto?», rispose lei, un piccolo sorriso sfrontato a sollevarle infine gli angoli delle labbra. «Questa tua abitudine di tenere gli occhi coperti è una tale noia, comunque...».

McTavish li osservò in silenzio per tutto il tempo, leggermente perplesso da ciò che aveva potuto ascoltare della loro breve conversazione. Non ne era del tutto certo ma sembrava più il seguito di ciò che si erano detti giorni prima. Decise comunque di non indagare, non aveva senso cercare di frapporsi tra i due senza un valido motivo.

Finché non _si saltavano alla gola_, li avrebbe lasciati gestire autonomamente il loro personale approccio l'uno verso l'altra, e viceversa. Anche perché cercare di controllare Selene ed intimarla ininterrottamente di non fare la _stronza_ con qualcuno era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Con un movimento del capo si scostò dal lato di Jensen e riprese posto al computer, superando la ragazza. Sua nipote interruppe il contatto visivo _a senso unico_ con il potenziato e seguì il movimento del parente per voltarsi verso gli schermi.

Artair le disse esattamente le stesse cose che aveva riferito all'agente, aggiungendo altre informazioni che i due ascoltarono con vivo interesse. Sia lui che Adam si focalizzarono sui pochi file presenti in inglese, anche se non particolarmente utili a completare un iniziale piano d'azione. Selene invece spostò alcuni documenti in russo verso uno degli schermi più bassi, proseguendo da sola nella lettura di quei testi.

BlueDevil si alzò dalla sedia per avvicinarsi agli scaffali sulla destra, intenzionato a recuperare un lettore digitale che lo avrebbe aiutato nella traduzione di ciò che non riusciva ovviamente a capire. Jensen era rimasto un po' scostato dalla postazione, quasi alle spalle della scozzese; era impegnato a cercare qualcosa di specifico nei documenti che stava leggendo prima insieme all'hacker ma si ritrovò distratto più volte dalla giovane che restava in silenzio a studiare quelli in cirillico.

Quella _ragazzina_ sapeva davvero il russo?

McTavish lo raggiunse poco dopo con un tablet tra le mani, l'espressione dubbiosa dapprima indirizzata ai documenti e dopo alla nipote. Il potenziato lo vide espirare profondamente, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Beh... Come vedi non è facile eluderla», mormorò lo scozzese, riferendosi chiaramente alla ragazza.

«Dovete solo continuare a provare, magari alla milionesima volta ci riuscite», disse lei, rivolta ancora al computer.

I due le riservarono un'espressione esasperata, anche se quella di Adam era ovviamente più nascosta grazie alle lenti. Per quanto non si trovasse particolarmente incline ad accettare a cuor leggero quella collaborazione, doveva ammettere però che una piccola parte di sé trovava Selene sottilmente divertente. Forse in tutt'altro contesto, lui sarebbe stato anche meno scontroso.

BlueDevil scosse nuovamente il capo, ritornando al potenziato. «Comunque, è vero che non vuoi contattare Janus?».

«Ho il mio modo di lavorare», rispose Adam, cercando di guidare la conversazione verso tutt'altra direzione. «Voglio semplicemente avere un'idea di cosa dovrei fare prima di richiedere un eventuale coinvolgimento del Collettivo», aggiunse incrociando le braccia al petto.

Artair attese un momento, in silenzio, riflettendo a sua volta. «Vorresti rivolgerti a qualcun altro?».

L'ex-SWAT osservò gli schermi, dedicandosi un solo istante al profilo del volto di Selene alla sua sinistra, visibilmente assorta nello studio dei file che aveva deciso di visionare. «In realtà no ma... Difficile dirlo con il poco che sappiamo adesso».

L'hacker annuì in risposta, indicando con una mano la postazione. «Suggerisci di continuare ad indagare per conto nostro? Janus conosce vagamente l'obbiettivo che ci siamo prefissati io e mia nipote ma mi ha assicurato che non si sarebbe interessato oltre».

Adam sospirò, inclinando il capo da un lato e dall'altro in un vago cenno di dissenso. Aveva immaginato che il leader del Collettivo sapesse più di quanto aveva riferito a lui quando gli aveva proposto l'incarico, non ne era affatto sorpreso. Ma nei panni di Artair e Selene non sarebbe stato altrettanto tranquillo.

«Ti fidi di Janus?», chiese con voce attenta.

BlueDevil lanciò un'occhiata alla nipote, negando impercettibilmente. «So che, per quanto nobile il suo scopo, non può essere totalmente disinteressato alla questione».

L'altro annuì appena, le labbra contratte in una linea seria. «Lieto che tu ne sia consapevole».

«Non dovete preoccuparvi di Janus», intervenne Selene, lasciando intendere di aver ascoltato senza problemi la conversazione anche se impegnata a tradurre mentalmente quanto leggeva.

Artair lanciò un'occhiata a sua nipote, seguito poco dopo dal potenziato. Entrambi la guardarono in attesa che aggiungesse il resto, Jensen sempre con le braccia incrociate al petto ma in quel caso in una posizione molto più scettica.

«Se dovesse esserci un interesse del Collettivo per la storia del Piano Hymeneal, agirò di conseguenza», rispose lei. «Fino ad allora, limitiamoci a restare guardinghi e a non dargli altro materiale su cui eventualmente indagare».

La videro sorridere apertamente, volgendo il capo nella loro direzione, gli occhi azzurri accesi di divertito entusiasmo, molto più brillanti alla luce degli schermi.

«Incredibile a dirsi ma... Sono d'accordo con Adam», concluse con tono rilassato. «Non informiamo Janus».

Jensen le dedicò uno sguardo indecifrabile, decisamente sorpreso dalla prima parte di quelle sue ultime parole. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, ne era abbastanza certo. E non aveva percepito ilarità o sarcasmo, altro dettaglio non trascurabile.

Quella _ragazzina_ era davvero disposta a non mostrarsi più tanto refrattaria all'idea di un suo diretto coinvolgimento?

Selene alzò una mano per indicare il tablet tra le dita di Artair, rivolgendo infine un cenno verso lo schermo che stava visionando lei. «Zio, dovresti prestare attenzione a questo nome».

McTavish la guardò per un attimo con espressione confusa, attivando dopo un momento il dispositivo e avviando il programma di traduzione su schermo tramite la fotocamera. Adam diede spazio all'altro uomo per lasciarlo avvicinarsi alla postazione, sistemandosi a lato per cercare di guardare a sua volta sul tablet, con scarsi risultati dato che avrebbe dovuto tenere personalmente in mano l'apparecchio.

Forse doveva chiedere a Koller se ci fosse qualcosa di utile da integrare nell'HUD, anche se non era davvero entusiasta all'idea di aggiornare l'innesto con qualcosa di non ufficiale o di aggiungere qualche altro possibile chip tra i molteplici già presenti dentro di lui.

«Merda», mormorò Artair, continuando a leggere quanto tradotto dallo schermo del dispositivo portatile.

«Già», commentò la nipote, incrociando le braccia al petto. Si spostò molto più alla loro sinistra, girandosi per dare le spalle alla postazione e appoggiandosi con le natiche al bordo del ripiano.

Jensen le lanciò una lunga occhiata interrogativa, a cui lei rispose dopo aver alzato lo sguardo dal pavimento, portando i palmi ai lati dei fianchi, sul bordo del tavolo da lavoro, e incrociando le caviglie in una posa morbida. Ma, nonostante l'espressione tranquilla, l'agente ebbe la sensazione che Selene non fosse del tutto rilassata.

Adam tornò a BlueDevil quando lo vide negare visibilmente con il capo, ascoltandolo farsi sfuggire un'altra imprecazione sotto voce. L'hacker si girò ad osservare la giovane, un rapido scambio silenzioso tra i due, per poi notare il cipiglio attento del potenziato.

«C'è il nome di una... Di una persona che conosciamo», iniziò a spiegare Artair. «Helga Hartmann. È una... Mecenate, se così possiamo definirla. Mi sono rivolto a lei in passato per trovare alcune persone».

Selene annuì lentamente, il capo nuovamente chinato sul pavimento. «In verità è stato il mio istruttore a metterci in contatto con questa donna».

«Il tuo istruttore?», ripeté Jensen, fissandola.

La giovane annuì, rispondendo anche alla lunga occhiata dopo un veloce secondo di silenzio. «Ho iniziato da bambina a praticare vari stili di combattimento, mentre ero all'Horus Field. Il mio istruttore è stata la persona che ha aiutato me e i miei genitori a fuggire, anche se poi le cose non sono andate esattamente come previsto, come ormai sai». Un'ombra veloce le oscurò l'azzurro terso delle iridi; inclinò il capo verso una spalla e dedicò nuovamente la sua attenzione al pavimento. «Mentre io, mia madre e mio padre eravamo in fuga, lui si è riunito con mio zio per permetterci di incontrarci, ma... Beh...».

Artair si affrettò a colmare l'ennesimo silenzio della nipote, prendendo la parola e attirando l'attenzione di Jensen con un cenno della mano. «Il suo istruttore ci ha aiutato per tanto tempo, siamo rimasti con lui per diversi anni dopo la fuga dall'Horus Field». Fece una pausa, fissando il nome scritto in cirillico sullo schermo, correlato ad alcune informazioni che aveva letto soltanto grazie al programma sul tablet. «Da ciò che vedo qui, Helga Hartmann è collegata alla Belltower Associates».

Nella mente di Adam suonarono i classici campanelli d'allarme al sol sentire nominare la PMC. Il fatto che a distanza di anni dovesse ancora sentire il nome di quella milizia privata che aveva dichiarato fallimento dopo gli eventi del 2027, gli lasciava un profondo senso di amarezza tra i pensieri. «Chi è questa donna, e in che modo è collegata alla Belltower?».

McTavish scosse il capo, riprendendo in mano il dispositivo portatile e leggendo sommariamente ciò che il programma digitale traduceva in tempo reale. «È solo riportato un atto di vendita in cui Helga risulta essere stata una sorta di intermediaria». L'uomo si portò una mano al mento, pensieroso. «Sembra che la Hartmann abbia acquisito per un breve periodo di tempo una struttura che apparteneva alla Belltower, ceduta subito dopo al governo russo».

«E dove si trova questa struttura?», domandò il potenziato.

«Non è riportato», rispose Selene, attirandosi lo sguardo di entrambi.

La ragazza si strinse poco dopo nelle spalle per il modo in cui il potenziato continuò a fissarla. Artair aveva una _scusa_ in merito a come riuscisse a leggere sommariamente i dati trascritti in cirillico ma lei non usava alcun dispositivo elettronico, ed era un dettaglio che continuava a sorprendere l'ex-SWAT. Selene dovette intuire cosa stesse chiedendo silenziosamente l'agente, annuendo con un gesto di noncuranza.

«Mi piace studiare e imparo in fretta. Capisco il russo scritto a grandi linee ma non so parlarlo. Non ancora, almeno. Quando ho saputo della possibilità di dover andare in Russia, ho cominciato a studiare la lingua da autodidatta».

Jensen rizzò leggermente il capo, lecitamente dubbioso. «Fammi capire, in... Quanto tempo? In un paio di mesi, _tu_ hai imparato a leggere il russo?».

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere per il tono e per l'espressione mostrata dal potenziato, scostandosi dal ripiano con un colpo di reni, le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Libero di non credermi. Ma di qui all'infiltrazione nel complesso militare, sarò l'unica a saper parlare russo, a quanto pare».

Artair roteò leggermente lo sguardo per quell'ennesimo scambio tra i due abbastanza pacato ma sottilmente canzonatorio — di lì alla _missione_ in Russia era certo che li avrebbe tenuti separati, se dovevano continuare ad essere tanto scontrosi. Mantenne la posizione davanti alla tastiera principale, riprendendo a selezionare altri file scritti in cirillico, il tablet vicino pronto all'utilizzo.

Selene fissò il parente per qualche momento, prendendo un lungo respiro prima di parlare nuovamente. «Zio, sai che il modo migliore per avere le informazioni che adesso stai cercando è di andare direttamente da lei».

«Lo so, ma voglio evitarlo. E se proprio devo, ci andrò da solo», rispose lui.

La nipote scosse il capo, ridendo apertamente con fare sarcastico. «Sì, certo...».

«Selene...», la riprese lo scozzese con tono serio voltandosi a guardarla, una mano già sollevata in un chiaro cenno autoritario.

Adam si spostò rapidamente di un paio di passi per frapporsi leggermente tra i due, la sua presenza statuaria evitò un seguito a quell'ennesima discussione. «Quale è il problema, con questa donna?».

McTavish esitò un istante, emulando la posizione che aveva preso la giovane qualche minuto prima, appoggiandosi con le natiche alla console e trovando sostegno con i palmi sul bordo.

«Helga è una personalità di spicco nell'ambiente criminale della Repubblica Ceca e della Germania. Vive a Most, una cittadina a circa cento chilometri a nord. Quando l'istruttore di Selene si è rivolto a lei per aiutarci nella ricerca di alcune persone, la Hartmann ha richiesto un favore in cambio».

Jensen annuì, perfettamente consapevole di cosa intendesse l'hacker con quella risposta. Era troppo facile ritornare con i ricordi ad alcuni eventi che lo avevano portato a sua volta ad avere a che fare con diversi esponenti della criminalità organizzata di Praga. Non era affatto nuovo a simili dinamiche.

BlueDevil lanciò un'occhiata alla nipote, scambiando con lei un rapido silenzio altrettanto esaustivo. «Tempo dopo ho avuto nuovamente bisogno del suo aiuto per trovare alcune informazioni sul Piano Hymeneal. Per mantenere segreto il progetto dell'Horus Field, per non farla interessare alla nostra ricerca, ho dovuto farle un grosso favore». Riprese a guardare Adam, piegando il capo contro la spalla in un gesto incerto. «Qualcosa di non propriamente legale, come ben immagini. Nulla che sia costata la vita a delle persone, ma l'ho aiutata a reperire dei dati sensibili su alcuni politici del suo paese: un modo per tenerli per le palle, a suo dire».

L'ex-SWAT ponderò a sua volta cosa dire, dedicando un veloce sguardo alla scozzese, molto più vicina a lui rispetto all'hacker. «Andare da lei per chiederle informazioni significa dover poi sottostare ad una sua richiesta».

«Esattamente», confermò McTavish.

«Ma rivolgersi a lei potrebbe comunque essere di aiuto», intervenne Selene, l'espressione seria.

Artair le puntò nuovamente una mano contro, indicandola per invitarla a non proseguire. «Non ci andremo insieme».

«Non ti lascio andare da solo, lo sai», ribatté la ragazza, negando visibilmente e piegandosi di poco verso tutt'altra direzione per non guardare il parente.

Jensen intuì che quel movimento fisico fosse un modo ben preciso per la giovane per affermare quanto fosse in disaccordo con qualcuno. Lo aveva già notato la notte in cui si erano conosciuti, sempre a casa di BlueDevil. Doveva cercare di mediare per trovare una soluzione.

«Posso accompagnarti io, McTavish», intervenne il potenziato.

L'uomo scosse il capo, dedicandogli una lunga occhiata apprensiva, alcune rughe sulla fronte rese evidenti da quella smorfia di incertezza. «Non è previsto che tu lo faccia. Non è pericoloso andare da quella donna».

«È una criminale», sentenziò Selene, la voce tesa. «Potrebbe chiederti qualcosa di pericoloso in cambio. Magari è una passeggiata ricevere le informazioni che vogliamo ma potrebbe pretendere che tu faccia qualcosa di troppo rischioso per lei. Andarci da solo non è un'opzione valida. Giuro che stacco il volante dalla tua auto se...».

«Selene, basta», la riprese Artair con tono esasperato. «Capisco cosa vuoi dire ma portare uno di voi con me significa solo dare ad Helga la possibilità di vagliare altre proposte». Indicò con un cenno l'agente, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui. «Sei un potenziato con innesti e competenze militari, non le ci vorrà molto per intuire di cosa sei capace, e cercare quindi di sfruttarti a suo vantaggio».

L'americano inclinò il viso in un gesto di noncuranza, sollevando un sopracciglio oltre la lente. «Non sarebbe la prima volta».

«E allora andiamoci solo tu ed io, zio», riprovò Selene, spostandosi fino a lui e toccandogli il braccio, un leggero spostamento per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Ho l'aspetto di una ragazza qualunque, non potrà supporre nulla delle mie capacità».

McTavish negò ancora con il capo, molto più irremovibile alla sola idea di andare dalla tedesca con la ragazza. «Non voglio che quella donna ti veda, anche perché sospetto che sappia che tu sia mia nipote: potrebbe pretendere una tua permanenza per convincermi a fare ciò che lei desidera».

La giovane scoppiò a ridere, esasperata. Gli diede le spalle mentre alzava le braccia in un movimento piccato, ritornando a fissarlo poco dopo. «Stai volutamente ignorando di cosa sono capace, per caso? Se quella donna cerca di trattenermi contro la mia volontà, il minimo che possa fare è romperle le braccia».

BlueDevil roteò lo sguardo, una smorfia di disappunto e la voce ancora più innervosita. «Sì, e poi verrai trivellata di colpi dai suoi uomini».

«_Nessuno _verrà trivellato di colpi, perché _nessuno_ romperà un singolo osso a quella donna», intervenne l'ex-SWAT, indicando prima Artair e dopo Selene, seguendo il senso logico della sua risposta.

I tre si fissarono per qualche momento in silenzio: McTavish incrociò le braccia sul petto, intento ad osservare gli schermi, la nipote abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi, e Jensen rimase in attesa di una qualche possibile idea, valutando nella propria mente il da farsi.

Selene fu la prima a riprendere la parola, cercando di assumere un tono molto più calmo. «Andiamo tutti insieme, allora».

Gli uomini la guardarono, scettici e sottilmente sorpresi, occhiate a cui lei rispose con una scrollata di spalle.

«Dobbiamo collaborare, giusto? Tanto vale iniziare da questa _sciocchezza_, anche per tastare il terreno per la struttura in Russia», argomentò lei, il corpo rilassato in una posa tranquilla. «Se dobbiamo lavorare in simbiosi, voglio poter comprendere se la _cosa _è fattibile. Se non c'è compatibilità devo saperlo, prima di accettare l'idea che Adam mi aiuti anche sul campo». Riservò un'occhiata al potenziato, rivolgendogli un cenno accomodante della mano. «Voglio _fidarmi _di te», proseguì dando maggior enfasi alla parola più importante della frase. «Le persone a cui lascio la possibilità di guardarmi le spalle si contano sulle dita di una mano. Senza offesa, eh!».

Jensen si riscoprì genuinamente colto alla sprovvista, perché tramite l'amplificatore sociale sapeva che la scozzese era assolutamente sincera: voleva fidarsi di lui, in maniera spontanea e senza remore. Catalogò quella risposta emotiva come una conseguenza della sua giovane età, ingenuamente passionale e priva di sensata accezione negativa. Eppure, era difficile credere che fosse davvero tanto disposta a cedere, non se pensava a ciò che sapeva di lei, a quello che le era successo.

Come poteva quella _ragazzina_ essere davvero intenzionata a riporre quella fiducia incondizionata in lui, un uomo che nemmeno conosceva? Che fosse un mezzo per metterlo alla prova?

Adam inarcò un sopracciglio, lasciando visibile un cipiglio molto più scettico del previsto. «Figurati», rispose lui. «Sono solito guardarmi le spalle da solo. Senza offesa, eh».

Selene gli sorrise in risposta, roteando lo sguardo e negando subito dopo in un gesto divertito. «Hai quel sottile senso dell'umorismo che trovo piacevole. Andremo d'accordo».

«Ho i miei leciti dubbi», disse Adam, provocandole una risatina sommessa. E ci mancò poco che sorridesse anche lui, perché onestamente, nonostante la giovane età, Selene aveva un caratterino che Jensen avrebbe potuto reputare, alla lunga, abbastanza affine con il suo.

Artair li fissò un secondo, deciso ad ignorare quel loro ennesimo scambio verbale per riportare l'attenzione su Helga Hartmann.

L'idea di Selene era sensata, sarebbe stato un modo per tastare il terreno, per scoprire se la nipote e il potenziato potessero davvero collaborare. Ed era certo che, se fosse successo qualcosa, Adam sarebbe intervenuto senza nemmeno chiederglielo.

Prese un lungo respiro, lanciando un'occhiata agli schermi per poi tornare su di loro. «Se non è un problema, è meglio andare oggi stesso. In macchina ci impiegheremo circa un'ora e mezza. Se siamo pronti per partire, mando un messaggio ad Helga per avvisarla».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, annuendo senza alcuna preoccupazione. «Oh, dovrò annullare il festino serale a casa mia, che peccato».

Artair e Adam le scoccarono un'occhiata all'unisono. Anche se con le lenti attive, l'espressione dell'agente era molto più esasperata di quella di BlueDevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per farmi perdonare del ritardo dello scorso capitolo, aggiorno più o meno 24 ore prima del previsto, anche perché non so se domani ne avrò il tempo, tra impegni personali di vario genere.  
Quando ho iniziato a scrivere due annetti fa questa storia, ho aiutato la mia ispirazione con i fanvideo presenti nel fandom di Deus Ex, oltre a trovare voglia di scrivere anche tramite altri videogame (ovviamente mi riferisco a The Last Of US II, non vedo l'ora di averlo tra le mani.)  
Ammetto che, ogni tanto, mi piacerebbe avere un responso maggiore da parte di chi sta leggendo questa fanfiction, però a mio tempo, quando ero attiva su altri fandom parecchi anni fa, ho avuto la mia buona dose di recensioni ricevute. Con Deus Ex sapevo già che ci sarebbe stata questa possibile assenza di commenti ma adesso scrivo quasi esclusivamente per me. Che io stia postando online la storia è soltanto un evento a margine.  
Buon fine settimana.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam accompagna Selene ed Artair presso una loro vecchia conoscente, ma non sarà una visita per niente piacevole e tranquilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenza di linguaggio forte, giusto un paio di parolacce, e di argomenti delicati e/o per adulti, tra cui sesso e violenza; contiene qualche riferimento allo stupro.

Il tardo pomeriggio a Praga, in pieno novembre, era caratterizzato già da una discreta assenza di luce diurna, e il clima freddo sembrava trarre maggior vigore dall'avvicendarsi della sera. Il sole in quel periodo dell'anno tramontava intorno alle cinque del pomeriggio, avvolgendo la capitale ceca in quel bagliore soffuso donato dalle luci artificiali e dalle prime decorazioni natalizie che già abbellivano soltanto alcuni quartieri della città.

Selene si era incamminata in direzione della macchina di Artair, fuori dal portoncino del palazzo, anticipando suo zio e il potenziato con passo svelto, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto e il cappuccio della felpa verde petrolio a coprirla dalla debole pioggerellina, la testa leggermente incassata nella sciarpa di lana grigia per il gelo che la investì prontamente.

McTavish aveva aperto la vettura con il comando a distanza, restando sorpreso di notare quando la nipote decise di prendere posto sul sedile posteriore. Adam aveva trovato altrettanto bizzarro quel comportamento, riuscendo a immaginare soltanto scenari improbabili dietro quel gesto, ma decise comunque di non indagare verbalmente.

Gentile concessione per lasciare a lui il sedile anteriore del passeggero? Una qualche forma di antiquato rispetto per una persona più grande di lei? Sul serio?

Forse stava attribuendo a Selene un comportamento che in realtà anche lui avrebbe messo in atto in una situazione analoga. Probabilmente era stata spinta da altre ragioni, non aveva materialmente senso interrogarsi ulteriormente su quelle azioni compiute dalla ragazza, notate maggiormente nel corso di quell'ultima serata al Crannóg — in realtà molto più evidenti da quando avevano parlato _davvero _per la prima volta a casa di lei.

Uscirono dal centro città dopo una ventina di minuti di guida continua e senza intoppi di alcun genere, soltanto un po' di traffico nei punti già previsti, inserendosi nella E55 in direzione nord.

Jensen aveva approfittato del viaggio per richiedere altre informazioni, da dati di natura generale su Helga Hartmann, qualsiasi cosa sapessero sulla donna anche di poco conto, fino a discutere dei sui suoi affari e su come era meglio agire in presenza della tedesca.

«Il mio consiglio è quello di lasciare eventuali armi da fuoco in macchina, e di fare altrettanto con i tuoi documenti», suggerì lo scozzese. «Helga potrebbe essere interessata a conoscere il tuo nome e i motivi che ti hanno spinto a venire con noi. È meglio non fornirle nulla per cui possa ricattarti o minacciarti».

Adam annuì distrattamente, la mente rivolta ad una riflessione che preferì mantenere per sé.

Non aveva portato armi da fuoco anche perché, a conti fatti, trovarsi in pausa dalla TF29 significava non avere propriamente il permesso per girare armato per le strade della città. Era ben equipaggiato però delle munizioni integrate nei propri innesti offensivi, dal Typhoon ai sistemi sperimentali TESLA, PRIME e le nano-lame usate come proiettili.

Anche se non poteva utilizzare a piacimento l'equipaggiamento dato in dotazione come agente dell'Interpol, il Collettivo lo aveva rifornito di agganci utili attraverso cui acquistare pistole e fucili da tenere nel proprio appartamento.

Non aveva creduto necessario dover portare con sé qualche arma ma non ne era in alcun modo preoccupato. Era perfettamente in grado di adattarsi a qualsiasi situazione e sfruttare le sue capacità per affrontare qualsiasi evento.

«Posso usare il mio amplificatore sociale», iniziò a rispondere lui alle precedenti parole di Artair, «per provare a convincere quella donna a non indagare troppo. Con ciò non sto assolutamente dicendo che garantisco un eventuale esito positivo nella conversazione, ma può essere un'idea. Potrò avere un quadro migliore della sua personalità soltanto in sua presenza».

«Sì, credo di capire cosa intendi», rispose BlueDevil, annuendo ma lasciando ascoltare nel suo tono di voce un'accenno di curiosità, probabilmente rivolto all'innesto nominato da Adam. «In ogni caso, se Helga comprende che stai condizionando il suo comportamento con qualche tuo potenziamento, potrebbe reagire in maniera violenta. Ho dovuto dirle che sei un potenziato, e sono sicuro che sta prendendo le giuste accortezze al riguardo».

L'americano fece una lieve smorfia, volgendo la testa al finestrino accanto a lui, le lenti scure illuminate a cadenza regolare dai lampioni a lato della strada asfaltata.

Il dubbio che potesse finire nel covo di qualcuno preparato a mettere a riposo i suoi innesti gli balenò nella mente con ovvia amarezza. Non voleva trovarsi a rivivere sulla propria pelle la sensazione fastidiosa del microchip di contenimento. Sperò che non ci fosse nulla di simile ad attenderlo ma qualche semplice sistema EMP che poteva eludere grazie all'armatura dermica Rhino.

«Potrebbe essere un problema», ammise di rimando, «ma solo se quella donna comprende che sto cercando di veicolare la conversazione».

L'agente rimase in attesa per qualche istante, sentendo il peso di Selene far leva sul suo sedile per sporgersi tra quelli anteriori, il viso leggermente oltre la spalla di Adam. Cercò di ignorare la presenza della ragazza, certo che, a prescindere se le avesse chiesto qualcosa, avrebbe comunque iniziato a parlare senza alcun indugio.

«Cosa è l'amplificatore sociale?», domandò lei, la voce ricolma di interesse.

L'ex-SWAT mantenne il silenzio per qualche secondo in più, guardando dapprima davanti a sé, la strada che si srotolava in un rettilineo ben illuminato, circondato dal paesaggio serale della campagna della Repubblica Ceca, per poi volgere leggermente il volto verso la giovane. Non poté guardarla direttamente, si sarebbe dovuto girare parecchio sul sedile; mantenne quindi gli occhi coperti dalla lenti su Artair, altrettanto interessato alla risposta dell'ex-SWAT.

«Modulo A.C.I.S.A., amplificatore computerizzato d'interazione sociale assistita. È un innesto cerebrale che lavora insieme alle mie protesi retiniche Eye-Know per analizzare gli schemi comportamentali dei soggetti durante una conversazione, fornendo dati di carattere psicologico basati su risposte fisiche come battito cardiaco, espressione facciale e linguaggio del corpo in generale».

McTavish gli dedicò un debole cenno di assenso, anche se il sopracciglio visibile da Adam si inarcò con fare non del tutto convinto, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.

«Oh!», mormorò Selene, rizzando un attimo il capo in un gesto di stupore. «Sembra utile».

Jensen sentì l'angolo delle labbra sollevarsi appena, controllando subito dopo la risposta del suo divertimento sornione con un rapido inclinamento del viso verso il finestrino dal suo lato. «Lo è».

La scozzese attese qualche secondo in silenzio, restando comunque appoggiata al sedile del potenziato e cercando di scrutare la sua espressione. Le sfuggì un piccolo sorriso incuriosito, fin troppo consapevole del fatto che lui stesse evitando di guardarla.

«L'hai usato su di me per convincermi ad accettare la tua collaborazione?».

Il lungo silenzio che ne seguì fece tossire BlueDevil un paio di volte, una risatina strozzata per cui Adam gli rivolse un'occhiata lecitamente dubbiosa da oltre le lenti. Decise di non osservare ancora la giovane, sospirando profondamente prima di risponderle.

«No, non l'ho usato in quel contesto».

«In quel contesto...», ripeté lei, ridacchiando al posto del parente. «Significa che l'hai usato in qualche altro momento?».

Adam fece un vago cenno con il capo, espirando. Si girò nuovamente a scrutare il mondo fuori dal finestrino, riflettendo per un lungo istante su cosa dirle. Optò per la verità, deciso a tastare il terreno su cui lei stessa aveva detto di volersi muovere.

«Per catalogare il tuo comportamento e per stabilire se mi stessi dicendo la verità».

«E?», continuò la ragazza.

Si spinse un po' di più tra i due sedili anteriori per appoggiare la testa sul bordo del sedile di suo zio, in modo da osservare con più comodità il profilo dell'americano.

Quando Jensen si girò finalmente a fissarla la trovò in attesa, un'espressione solidale che conferiva al suo sguardo azzurro una connotazione improvvisamente troppo matura e comprensiva, come se in qualche modo sapesse già la risposta, conoscesse già i perché dei suoi dubbi e accettasse senza problemi la diffidenza del potenziato nei suoi riguardi.

«E sì, finora mi hai sempre detto la verità».

Selene sorrise di rimando, sollevando rapidamente gli occhi per un pensiero improvviso, per poi riportarli sull'uomo. «Allora se dico una bugia, tu saprai che sto mentendo?».

«Solo se decido di controllare l'amplificatore sociale. È un innesto passivo ma posso scegliere di ignorarlo», rispose ancora l'agente.

La giovane si rizzò a sedere, cercando di spostarsi in modo molto più fisico tra i due sedili. In risposta a quel movimento Artair sbuffò sonoramente, appena esasperato.

«Hey, sta un po' ferma. Sto guidando», si lamentò lui.

La nipote lo ignorò prontamente, gli occhi che brillavano di entusiasmo. «Possiamo provarci? Sono troppo curiosa di vedere come funziona». Fece una pausa. «Però potresti rimuovere le lenti?».

«No», rispose perentorio Jensen, decidendo di girarsi verso il finestrino.

«Guastafeste», mormorò lei, la voce appena più bassa.

Adam mantenne ancora per un po' il viso rivolto al paesaggio che poteva scrutare sommariamente oltre il veicolo, cercando di ignorare il più a lungo possibile il chiaro intento della scozzese di fare conversazione con lui. Quando le rivolse un'altra occhiata dopo un rapido verso di gola, semplicemente per capire perché restasse in silenzio ma nella stessa posizione, la vide tentare di impietosirlo con un'espressione infantilmente imbronciata, con il labbro inferiore leggermente esposto e lo sguardo da cerbiatto indifeso.

L'uomo non poté fare a meno che sollevare un sopracciglio da oltre la lente, perplesso in un primo momento ma incapace di trattenere completamente l'angolo della bocca che si alzò — traditore — per la sensazione divertita che gli provocò quell'immagine.

Selene sogghignò apertamente, puntandogli un dito contro con fare provocatorio e guardandolo come se avesse appena assistito a qualcosa di incredibile. «Ohohoh... Era un sorriso, quello? Mi hai davvero sorriso, raggio di sole?».

Artair si liberò il petto da un colpo di tosse improvviso, portandosi una mano vicino per tappare il verso che ovviamente sottintendeva una piccola risata. «Selene, non essere fastidiosa».

Adam sentì le proprie labbra serrarsi in una linea seria e sottilmente stizzita, come se trovasse estremamente oltraggioso che quella _ragazzina_ fosse davvero tanto sfacciata da prenderlo in giro in totale tranquillità. Riprese ad osservare la strada davanti all'auto, cercando di ignorare Selene.

La ragazza fece un vago cenno con il palmo rivolto a BlueDevil, un modo simbolico per dirgli di non intervenire in qualche altro modo e in qualche altro momento.

«Va bene, va bene. Torno alla mia primissima richiesta», aggiunse subito in risposta. «Dai, Adam, mi mostri come funziona l'amplificatore sociale? Facciamo che ti dico delle frasi su di me e tu mi dici se sono vere o false».

L'americano scosse la testa, incapace di trattenersi dall'incrociare le braccia al petto in un chiaro messaggio non verbale. «Non funziona proprio così. E non abbiamo tutta questa confidenza da permetterti di chiamarmi per nome».

«Come funziona, allora?», lo punzecchiò lei con quel sorriso divertito sul volto. «E se non posso chiamarti Adam, come dovrei chiamarti? Signor Jensen non ti fa sentire vecchio?».

«Io non sono vecchio», la ammonì lui, sollevando una mano per mettere in evidenza il dito indice in lega, nell'intento di puntualizzare qualcosa che riteneva ovvio.

«Appunto», concordò lei. «Quindi perché devi fare la parte dell'adulto dispotico? Siamo in macchina, abbiamo ancora una trentina di minuti di tempo prima di arrivare a destinazione».

Un breve silenzio piombò nell'abitacolo, rendendo gli animi di tutti un po' meno rilassati in previsione della loro destinazione. Selene riprese da dove si era fermata, continuando a mostrarsi estremamente predisposta a chiacchierare.

«Coinvolgiamo anche mio zio, perché non può distrarsi dalla guida e ti risulterà più difficile interpretare le reazioni sul suo viso».

«Assolutamente no», intervenne McTavish, molto più turbato del lecito alla sola prospettiva di essere analizzato in qualche modo da Jensen. «Selene, smettila di comportarti come una bambina».

La giovane sbuffò fintamente esasperata e annoiata, tornando a sedersi contro lo schienale dietro di lei. Incrociò le braccia al petto e volse il capo verso il finestrino alla sua sinistra, un plateale comportamento che Artair adocchiò tramite lo specchietto retrovisore, facendolo sorridere tra sé e sé.

Adam mantenne per qualche minuto il viso verso tutt'altra direzione, impegnato a scrutare la campagna ceca avvolta dal buio oltre il guardrail o ad ascoltare il profondo silenzio in cui piombò l'abitacolo.

Ancora una volta fu genuinamente divertito da quel comportamento: per quanto lo ritenesse inappropriato, constatò che l'obbiettivo di Selene sembrava essere quello di smorzare la tensione in qualche modo, cercando di instaurare un dialogo leggero e allegro nei momenti in cui sembrava tesa a sua volta.

La ragazza forse aveva l'abitudine di nascondere i propri pensieri tramite azioni e frasi apparentemente infantili. Era un metodo per non lasciar individuare la sua stessa preoccupazione.

Non era la prima volta che lo notava, anche se non poteva esserne assolutamente certo. L'amplificatore sociale non dava un quadro completo su quello schema comportamentale.

Quella riflessione rianimò per un secondo il naturale istinto di osservazione dall'americano, chiedendosi se, alla luce della sua recente ammissione, Selene non stesse improvvisamente cercando di eludere il modulo A.C.I.S.A..

Lei non poteva esserne capace, era troppo giovane per avere la preparazione psico-attitudinale per potersi distaccare dalle letture dell'innesto cerebrale di Jensen.

Conosceva soltanto un'altra persona che era stata in grado di _fregare _l'amplificatore sociale — tramite un innesto molto più avanzato del suo — ed era lo stesso uomo che lo aveva convinto ad unirsi al Collettivo insieme ad Alex Vega.

Pensare a Garvin Quinn, o qualunque fosse il suo vero nome, lo fece adombrare visibilmente. L'ultima volta che aveva visto la sua faccia era stata nella camera blindata della Tarvos alla Palisade Property Bank un paio di mesi prima, tramite un ridicolo poster digitale da ricercato.

Adam attese qualche altro minuto in silenzio, assorto tra i propri pensieri, prima di scuotere la testa, sapendo bene quanto si sarebbe _pentito _dell'ennesima occhiata lanciata alla ragazza, gesto dettato da una curiosità nuova e che in realtà non credeva avrebbe sviluppato in un contesto simile.

Trovò Selene di profilo, intenta a fissare fuori dal finestrino alla sua sinistra, con le braccia conserte e un sorrisino sulle labbra. Poteva guardare il lato destro del volto, quello senza il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino.

Da quella, seppur breve, distanza non sarebbe stato in grado di scorgere la cicatrice oltre il disegno, limitandosi a scrutare soltanto le linee perfette di inchiostro nero nell'insieme del suo viso. In quel caso poteva osservare soltanto pelle liscia e naturalmente rosata, forse un po' più accesa dal freddo che la giovane aveva sentito fuori dalla macchina.

Lei dovette percepire il movimento dell'americano dopo qualche secondo, rispondendo allo sguardo protetto dalle lenti senza alcun commento. Un rapido scambio silenzioso a cui Jensen stesso stava per porre fine, almeno finché Selene non gli dedicò un occhiolino veloce subito prima di ritornare a fissare il paesaggio serale della campagna.

Quel gesto tanto familiare e conosciuto quanto improvviso lo sorprese appena, una sensazione di bizzarro cameratismo che raramente aveva sentito negli ultimi anni.

C'era qualcosa nella spontaneità di quella _ragazzina _da renderlo fastidiosamente consapevole di alcune delle abitudini che aveva perso da quando era stato potenziato. O da quando aveva scoperto di essere stato tradito e sfruttato dalle persone di cui si fidava.

Selene stava cercando di trattarlo come se a lei non importasse quanto lui restasse a distanza. La scozzese aveva quella sicurezza tipica di chi non temeva di risultare invadente, anche a costo di apparire superficiale o infantile. Stava cercando di coinvolgerlo il più possibile, forse come una diretta conseguenza del volersi fidare di lui. O forse era un modo per fargli abbassare la guardia, per metterlo alla prova.

Per quanto una parte di sé si sentisse in difetto nel valutare quella seconda ipotesi, Jensen non poteva escluderla. Non ci sarebbe comunque riuscito nemmeno se avesse voluto, nemmeno se avesse avuto la completa certezza che Selene fosse lì con le migliori intenzioni, senza doppi fini o scopi secondari.

Arrivare a pensare qualcosa di simile di una ragazza tanto giovane, poco più che ventenne, lo rendeva quasi infastidito dal suo stesso scetticismo, dal suo trinceramento cauto, dal suo silenzio imperscrutabile.

Era solo una _ragazzina_ che voleva semplicemente trovare punti di comunione per poter gestire al meglio ciò che _forse _avrebbero fronteggiato insieme. Magari con più tempo le avrebbe concesso quella confidenza che lei stava cercando di instaurare un po' maldestramente. Doveva ammettere di non esserne realmente infastidito, in qualche parte recondita e ben celata di sé stesso sentiva di apprezzarla.

Sapeva bene quanto sarebbe stato difficile lasciarsi alle spalle tutta la merda che gli era arrivata addosso nel corso della sua vita ma non aveva materialmente senso comportarsi da stronzo con una persona totalmente estranea ai suoi trascorsi.

Adam ritornò a fissare per un momento la strada illuminata dai lampioni e dai fari, per poi seguire l'esempio della ragazza e osservare il buio oltre il finestrino.

Il resto del viaggio proseguì in silenzio, appena scandito dalla pioggia leggera che picchiettava tutt'intorno a loro nell'abitacolo, diffondendo un rumore rilassante e piacevole.

Le luci della città di Most si palesarono all'orizzonte come un'estensione dell'illuminazione già presente sull'E55. L'auto non si addentrò nella cittadina ma superò invece la stazione ferroviaria per proseguire in direzione del distretto della Chiesa dell'Assunzione della Vergine Maria, fermandosi infine con morbidezza a bordo strada.

La villa di Helga Hartmann era decisamente enorme e, dal poco che si riusciva a vedere tramite il leggero chiarore delle luci artificiali, anche ben mantenuta. Era protetta da un muro di cinta in ferro battuto finemente decorato, un cancello aperto grande abbastanza per permettere il passaggio di una vettura per volta come unico accesso frontale prima al giardino e dopo all'abitazione. Composta da pian terreno e primo piano, aveva il tetto di mattoni rossi e muri esterni abbelliti da sculture appese, in un'ovvia emulazione dell'architettura storica di Praga.

Artair spense il motore della macchina, un breve sospiro prima di guardare verso il potenziato e dedicare una veloce occhiata alla nipote dallo specchietto retrovisore, osservandola privarsi della sciarpa di lana e di qualche altro oggetto personale da lasciare in auto.

Selene sapeva quando era necessario assumere un comportamento molto più attento per focalizzarsi completamente su di un obbiettivo: in quel preciso caso, il suo unico scopo era quello di proteggere lo zio da qualunque situazione scomoda, anche a costo di provocare delle tensioni con Helga Hartmann.

Sapeva anche che Adam, in un modo o in un altro, l'avrebbe aiutata più o meno consapevolmente. Le bastava rammentare come il potenziato si fosse frapposto tra lei e BlueDevil la prima volta che si erano incontrati.

I tre uscirono dalla vettura quasi all'unisono, la giovane dal lato del parente per essere direttamente accanto a lui. La pioggia diede loro un minimo di tregua, quietandosi in poche gocce sparse smosse più dal vento leggero che dalla forza di gravità. Una volta che anche Jensen fu a lato di Artair, si incamminarono rapidamente fino all'ingresso della struttura di recente costruzione, adocchiando soltanto da quella distanza le finestre con infissi bianchi illuminate da faretti ben disposti. Le luci all'interno, oltre i vetri e oltre le tende tirate, lasciarono intuire che soltanto alcune delle stanze erano utilizzate in quel momento da qualcuno, concentrandosi maggiormente al pian terreno.

Un uomo armato di un fucile d'assalto li scrutò con espressione truce, facendoli passare comunque con un rapido cenno del capo. Non furono nemmeno perquisiti ma Adam aveva preferito ascoltare i consigli dello scozzese, lasciando in auto lo stretto indispensabile, esattamente come avevano fatto anche i due scozzesi.

Nonostante quella bizzarra quiete, Jensen percepì una sottile sensazione di allarme montargli oltre la gola. L'idea di dover tenere d'occhio sia l'hacker che la ragazza gli riportò alla mente quando, un anno prima a Detroit, aveva concesso a Stacks di accompagnarlo in _campo nemico_.

La morte dell'uomo continuava a tormentarlo, ed allora era stato assolutamente certo che mai più avrebbe permesso ad un civile di andare con lui in qualche luogo pericoloso.

Se fosse successo qualcosa ad Artair e a Selene non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Anche se li _conosceva_ da una manciata di giorni, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per proteggerli.

Superato il portone a due battenti dell'ingresso, il trio si mosse in un corridoio decorato con dipinti affissi alle pareti e mobili moderni ai lati, invitati a muoversi su un percorso stabilito finché non raggiunsero la camera in cui trovarono una donna insieme ad altre cinque guardie del corpo.

Si trattava di un piccolo studio, una scrivania vicina al muro a sinistra, diverse librerie ricolme di fascicoli alle spalle della stessa, e qualche schedario sulla parte frontale della stanza, a ridosso delle finestre presenti. C'era anche un piccolo divano sulla destra, due uomini erano seduti lì in attenta contemplazione, le armi tra le mani, mentre gli altri tre erano più vicini alle tende e alla scrivania.

Helga Hartmann aveva superato da un paio d'anni la cinquantina ma si manteneva piacevolmente bella con attività fisica e sport, oltre che con rilassanti sedute da qualche bravo estetista. I suoi occhi erano color cioccolato, scuri e intensi, quasi gentili, ma il ghigno sulle labbra lasciava intendere molto più della sua personalità. I capelli biondi, tenuti in un morbido taglio alla moda, le conferivano un aspetto aristocratico, insieme al completo di buona fattura che indossava in quel momento.

«Artair», fece lei con voce calda, alzandosi dalla sedia ergonomica oltre il tavolo da lavoro. Si spostò per superare la mobilia con passo calmo e rilassato, poggiandosi con le natiche al bordo del ripiano. «Quanto tempo...».

Lo scozzese trattenne a stento un verso di disappunto. «Mai abbastanza, per quello che mi riguarda».

La donna sorrise, divertita, dedicando un'occhiata alle altre due presenze. «Vedo che non ti fidi ancora di me quel tanto che basta per venire a trovarmi da solo. Curioso, constatare che ti porti dietro un potenziato», commentò studiando l'americano, il volto assorto in una lunga riflessione. «Ma tipico di chi non si sente al sicuro».

Selene scosse il capo, sollevandolo in una rapida risata di gola. «Non è certamente lui quello che si circonda di soldatini prezzolati».

McTavish si voltò a guardare la giovane con un'espressione stralunata, decisamente sconvolto dal modo in cui lei aveva deciso di introdursi nella discussione. Adam invece rivolse maggiore attenzione agli uomini presenti e alle risposte fisiche della donna, scorgendo solo un poco velato interesse per le parole appena sentite.

Helga si portò una mano alle labbra, sorridendo e fissando la ragazza. «Tu devi essere sua nipote, vero? Non so molto sul tuo conto, a parte constatare un possibile caratterino niente male. E sei anche piuttosto bella», proseguì con voce rilassata, dedicando poi una rapida occhiata ai suoi scagnozzi. «Non è vero, ragazzi? Voi che ne pensate?».

Le brevi risate maschili che si propagarono nell'ambiente fecero innervosire Artair, un evidente guizzo delle mani che sbucavano dal giubbotto improvvisamente chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi. Selene invece si limitò a fissare la donna come se fosse soltanto in attesa di un suo passo falso. Era totalmente concentrata su di lei, non aveva senso dedicare la benché minima attenzione sugli uomini presenti.

«Non vogliamo trattenerci molto, Helga», rispose BlueDevil con tono fermo. «Andiamo subito al sodo. Ho trovato delle informazioni che ti collegano ad una compravendita avvenuta tempo fa tra la ormai dipartita Belltower e il governo russo. Mi interessa sapere di cosa si trattava, precisamente».

La bionda fece un vago cenno di assenso, un sorrisino lusingato sulle labbra. «Ancora alla ricerca di qualunque cosa tu stia cercando, eh, Artair? Perché mai dovrei darti simili informazioni?».

McTavish attese un momento in silenzio, spostando per un istante lo sguardo come se avesse voluto osservare la nipote poco dietro di lui. Si trattenne dal piegare il capo per continuare a fissare la tedesca, speranzoso che Selene mantenesse quel necessario controllo per uscire da lì senza molti problemi.

«Come già abbiamo fatto in passato, sei libera di chiedermi un favore in cambio», propose l'uomo con tono fermo.

Helga annuì ancora, rivolgendo una veloce occhiata anche a Selene e a Adam, quel sogghigno ancora lì sulle sue labbra. «Mi piace constatare che ricordi ancora come preferisco essere _coccolata_, è un modo carino per intuire che in fin dei conti non ti sei dimenticato di me».

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un verso stizzito, incapace di nascondere il suo sdegno. Una donna come Hartmann, che cercava di mettere a disagio suo zio con quei commenti, era quanto di più disgustoso potesse anche solo immaginare. Non riusciva nemmeno a valutare l'ipotesi che una persona osasse provocare Artair con tono allusivo e malcelata volgarità nel tentativo di umiliarlo e controllarlo.

Una parte di lei desiderò fortemente far esplodere la lingua di Hartmann oltre le sue labbra truccate da un rossetto leggero. Qualcosa nel proprio animo le disse che avrebbe dovuto provare, magari per scoprire che ci sarebbe riuscita.

«Tua nipote sembra infastidita», aggiunse la padrona di casa, osservando prima Selene e dopo BlueDevil.

«Difficile tenere a bada un carattere giovane ma ti assicuro che è innocua», rispose McTavish, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre si girava di poco per schioccare un'occhiata esaustiva alla ragazza. «Se non hai intenzione di acconsentire alla mia richiesta», continuò, tornando a fissare Helga, «non ha senso per noi rimanere qui».

La donna scoppiò a ridere, portandosi ancora una mano al viso. «E chi ha detto che non voglio collaborare?», fece lei, allontanandosi dalla scrivania e muovendo un passo verso l'uomo. «Seguitemi».

Artair si scostò di lato per non farsi toccare al passaggio della tedesca, rivolgendo un'altra occhiata carica di mille sottintesi alla nipote, la quale lo affiancò in un attimo, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi.

Jensen si spostò rapidamente dietro i due scozzesi, interessato unicamente a tenere lontane le guardie del corpo dai suoi improvvisati _compagni_.

Gli uomini che erano rimasti seduti sul divano non avevano smesso per un solo istante di accarezzare le impugnature delle loro armi mentre dedicavano totale attenzione alle spalle di Selene. In realtà non le avevano guardato le spalle ma molto più in basso — il sedere fasciato dai jeans scuri.

Adam li aveva sentiti mormorare tra di loro commenti inequivocabili, risatine sommesse accompagnate da sfacciati gesti dei fianchi e delle gambe spalancate in una posa ovvia.

Provò profondo ribrezzo per quegli individui. Era così sconcertato dall'abbietta prospettiva che qualcuno potesse anche solo guardare una _ragazzina_ in quel modo, come se avessero voluto pestarla a morte e violentarla mentre soffocava nel suo stesso sangue.

Era certo che Artair si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di proteggere la nipote da una simile atrocità.

E lui? Cosa avrebbe fatto Adam se qualcuno avesse provato a toccare Selene?

Prima degli innesti, aveva sempre cercato di ridurre al minimo le proprie _vittime_ anche quando era in polizia. Certe volte non aveva potuto evitarlo, soprattutto per difendere i più deboli e sé stesso, ma nella maggior parte dei casi si era limitato a disarmare e a rendere innocui coloro che andavano arrestati e processati.

Avere un'arma in mano non lo autorizzava ad ammazzare le persone, proprio perché non li considerava solo obbiettivi da neutralizzare. Con i potenziamenti il suo pensiero si era incredibilmente rafforzato. Era diventato lui stesso un'arma, uno strumento per uccidere. Togliere la vita a qualcuno era diventato estremamente facile, ma proprio per quella semplicità Jensen si era ripromesso che mai avrebbe utilizzato a cuor leggero i propri innesti.

Eppure, se rifletteva su ciò che aveva visto e sentito nei pochi minuti precedenti, non era tanto sicuro di poter mantener fede alla promessa che si era fatto. Poteva sopportare qualsiasi orrore ma non la violenza su di una donna. Non quella.

Era sicuro che li avrebbe fatti a pezzi, tutti quanti. Una certezza vivida e chiara come il sole, tanto potente e distruttiva tra i suoi pensieri da farlo muovere in gruppo a pochissimi passi dalla ragazza.

Notò Selene dedicargli un rapido sguardo prima di uscire dalla stanza. Si era aspettato di scorgere in lei lieve perplessità per quella vicinanza improvvisa ma invece vide solo sincera consapevolezza — e una silente richiesta che non fu in grado di decifrare immediatamente.

Doveva essersene accorta, doveva aver sentito i due uomini rivolgerle quelle parole e quelle occhiate disgustose. Eppure, sembrava preoccuparsi unicamente di suo zio.

O forse, in realtà, sapeva che Adam era lì proprio per evitare che le succedesse qualcosa. Forse tramite il suo sguardo azzurro stava cercando di dirgli di non lasciarla da sola a fronteggiare quegli uomini, quella situazione. L'espressione di Selene ebbe il potere di imprimersi nella sua mente come un marchio indelebile.

Si rese conto che assumersi una tale responsabilità ingigantiva di molto la sensazione soverchiante di poter fallire.

Ritornarono nel corridoio da cui erano arrivati, seguendo la padrona di casa fino all'ingresso per poi proseguire verso una rampa di scale in discesa, diretti al piano interrato della villa. Giunti ad un altro corridoio, molto più stretto e decisamente minimale nelle decorazioni rispetto a quelli già percorsi, superarono una grossa porta a due battenti alla loro sinistra aperta su ciò che doveva essere una palestra privata. Entrarono in una stanza senza finestre dopo qualche altro metro, individuando diversi schedari chiusi a chiave elettronicamente disposti lungo tutte le pareti, una piccola scrivania meno sfarzosa direttamente contro uno dei muri.

Helga si fermò quasi al centro della camera, le braccia incrociate sul petto in un cenno divertito e rilassato. Nonostante i suoi uomini fossero alle spalle del trio di ospiti, si sentiva al sicuro, intoccabile.

Artair le dedicò un'occhiata tesa, muovendosi per avvicinarsi di un ulteriore passo alla donna. «Quindi? Cosa intendi chiedermi?».

Hartmann gli sorrise ancora, annuendo con calma. «Personalmente, non ho un reale bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me ma posso trovarti un lavoretto a lungo termine», iniziò lei, portandosi una mano sul mento, fingendo di pensarci. «Oppure, se vuoi, possiamo effettuare uno scambio adesso, qualcosa di divertente per me».

«Di che si tratta?», domandò BlueDevil, appena stupito da quella possibilità. «Non prenderò nulla in considerazione che coinvolga le persone presenti con me».

La bionda si mostrò fintamente delusa, una mano sul petto agitata subito dopo in aria in un gesto annoiato. «Posso assicurarti che non ho alcun interesse nel trattenere il potenziato, dato che, per esperienze personali, non mi fido delle _lattine_».

Jensen ignorò la malcelata offesa nei suoi riguardi, era ormai estremamente abituato a sentirsi rivolgere simili commenti. Se si fosse arrabbiato o infastidito per ogni parola di troppo, per ogni molestia verbale subita da passanti e forze dell'ordine di Praga, avrebbe perso soltanto tempo prezioso inutilmente.

Selene sollevò il capo leggermente, certa in qualche modo che la donna non la stesse escludendo dalla risposta per semplice disinteresse. Osservò la tedesca superare l'hacker per avvicinarsi direttamente a lei con un cipiglio incuriosito, quel sogghigno ancora sulle labbra.

L'idea di farle esplodere la lingua oltre i denti assunse connotazioni più reali.

Le due si fissarono per un momento, in silenzio, mentre Helga sorrideva con sempre maggior enfasi e Selene si limitava a scrutarla, in attesa.

«Tu sei l'allieva di Damian Fisher, dico bene?», chiese la donna con voce attenta. «La giovane per cui lui ha abbandonato la sua vecchia vita. Dove si trova ora il tuo istruttore?».

Selene le scoppiò a ridere in faccia, incurante di offenderla in qualche modo; inclinò leggermente il capo verso l'alto, dato che era più bassa di Hartmann di una decina di centimetri. «Anche se lo sapessi, pensi davvero che te lo direi?».

Helga ridacchiò a sua volta, annuendo, girandosi di poco per rivolgere un'occhiata rapida a BlueDevil, giusto quel tanto che bastava per essere sicura che l'uomo prestasse doverosa attenzione.

«Hai davvero un bel caratterino, con quel faccino da angioletto che ti ritrovi», commentò lei, chiaramente rivolta alla ragazza.

Fece una pausa, guardando in direzione prima di Jensen e dopo dei suoi uomini rimasti alle spalle del potenziato.

«Artair», riprese con voce divertita, «non sapevi che mi piacciono le donne, vero? Ho un debole per le ragazze molto giovani», proseguì con tono tranquillo, tornando subito dopo a fissare Selene. «Trascorri la notte con me e darò a tuo zio tutte le informazioni che vuole».

«Hartmann», ringhiò McTavish, il tono di voce tanto basso e fermo da avere le sembianze di un rabbioso verso di gola. «Non osare...».

La presenza delle guardie del corpo lo frenò dal muovere un singolo passo in direzione della tedesca. Anche se tre dei cinque uomini si disposero meglio all'interno della stanza per tenerlo d'occhio, lo scozzese continuò a fissare Helga come se avesse voluto allontanarla a forza dalla nipote. Ma fu anche l'espressione attenta di Jensen a placarlo, consapevole che il potenziato sembrava immediatamente pronto a reagire come lui in qualunque momento.

Adam, dal canto suo, non era affatto sorpreso che Helga sfruttasse il sesso come merce di scambio. E non era nemmeno sorpreso che la tedesca fosse attratta dalle donne, il modulo A.C.I.S.A. aveva individuato delle risposte comportamentali che gli avevano fatto intuire i suoi gusti al riguardo. Ma sapere che era stata Selene a suscitare l'interesse della padrona di casa lo lasciava sottilmente sgomento.

Era soltanto una _ragazzina_, continuava a ripetersi: per quanto di bell'aspetto, la sua giovane età avrebbe dovuto essere un deterrente per chiunque significativamente più grande di lei.

Adam poteva quasi _giustificare _che tra i desideri più nascosti di una persona potessero palesarsi anche certi scenari, ma _dovevano_ restare circoscritti lì, negli angoli più reconditi e privati di qualcuno.

Non metteva in dubbio che esistessero coppie nel mondo in cui la differenza di età tra due partner fosse piuttosto evidente, ma in quei casi c'erano di mezzo sentimenti abbastanza grandi e sinceri, o possibili interessi di altro genere, da mettere in secondo piano quella differenza.

Helga, una donna sulla cinquantina, una personalità di spicco della criminalità organizzata tedesca e ceca, aveva l'unico scopo di trarre piacere e controllo da un possibile rapporto sessuale con Selene, una ragazza poco più che ventenne, una _ragazzina_ che probabilmente limitava le sue frequentazioni ad amici e coetanei.

Jensen sceglieva di dimenticare quanto spesso persone come Hartmann, spregevoli e meschine, non si facessero scrupoli ad usare gli altri per trarne un proprio tornaconto, immediato o dilazionato nel tempo che fosse.

Selene scosse il capo dopo un rapido sospiro. Non aveva immaginato di sentirsi rivolgere una simile proposta, non davanti a suo zio. Fu qualcosa che ebbe il potere di innervosirla.

«Rifiuto l'offerta», iniziò lei, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto. «Trent'anni in meno e magari ci pensavo a toglierti quel ghigno dalla faccia a modo mio...».

Adam rivolse un'occhiata veloce da oltre le lenti alla scozzese, senza nemmeno inclinare il capo. Forse doveva rivalutare la sua ultima riflessione su Selene: forse limitava le proprie frequentazioni ad _amiche_ e _coetanee_.

Helga mostrò un'espressione divertita e al contempo accondiscendente, senza badare in alcun modo allo sguardo truce che le rivolgeva Artair. «Mi dispiace infrangere i tuoi sogni da verginella, bambina, ma nessuna donna mi mette _sotto_, nemmeno a letto».

Si riservò qualche secondo per riflettere con calma, lanciando l'ennesima occhiata a McTavish prima di ritornare alla ragazza con una mano sollevata sul mento, il dito indice alzato in un chiaro cenno ponderante.

«Ho un'altra proposta, allora. Nulla che abbia a che fare con il sesso. Dove si trova il tuo istruttore?».

«Ti ho già detto che non lo so. E anche se lo sapessi, non te lo direi», rispose la nipote dell'hacker, la voce appena più seria.

Helga annuì ancora, un lieve cenno di assenso che indicava quanto in realtà stesse soltanto valutando cosa dire in risposta. «Certo, è così ovvio. Nutri un profondo rispetto per l'uomo che ti ha addestrata...», commentò sorridendo.

«Cosa vuoi da Damian?», intervenne Artair.

La donna incrociò le braccia al petto con un gesto divertito, consapevole di aver toccato probabilmente i tasti giusti. Si spostò di qualche passo verso i suoi uomini più vicini, interessata a poter osservare da quella breve distanza e senza molti problemi il gruppetto formato dai suoi tre ospiti.

«Dimmi dove si trova Fisher e potremmo ritenere lo scambio equo», rispose guardando BlueDevil.

La reazione di Selene non tardò ad arrivare. Si protese in avanti con un movimento prontamente intercettato dallo zio, con quei passi veloci di cui anche lui stesso fu sorpreso. La bloccò per un braccio, un semplice tocco che ebbe il potere di non farla avanzare davvero verso la donna.

«Col cazzo!», sbottò comunque la giovane, l'espressione tesa.

Artair sapeva che la sua forza non era affatto sufficiente per tener ferma la nipote, da un punto di vista fisico non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare qualcosa di simile. Comprese che era stata lei a decidere di dargli ascolto, era stata Selene a concedergli quella _resa _immediata.

Le intenzioni evidenti della ragazza erano state quasi un invito per le guardie del corpo presenti, era bastato che uno di loro le puntasse contro un fucile per far intervenire Adam.

Si era girato così tanto rapidamente da far sobbalzare Helga sul posto, dando le spalle agli scozzesi per tenere sotto controllo il mercenario che aveva imbracciato meglio la propria arma. La nano-lama del braccio destro era esposta in tutta la sua lunghezza, brillando alla luce del lampadario e attirando le occhiate innervosite dei presenti — la manica del cappotto sollevata tramite il meccanismo ormai collaudato.

Hartmann alzò le mani in un canonico segno di pace, spostandosi ancora di qualche passo indietro verso i suoi uomini ma ordinando loro di non intromettersi. Rivolse uno sguardo rabbuiato all'hacker.

«Dii al _ferrovecchio _di rimettere a posto gli artigli, Artair. Ai miei dipendenti non piace rimanere nella stessa stanza con un _tostapane_, soprattutto dopo gli eventi di due anni fa».

Jensen sentì una delicata pressione sull'arto, nonostante il soprabito e nonostante la sua estremità non fosse più fatta di carne e sangue. Quando si voltò leggermente per osservare le dita appena strette sopra il suo gomito, si rese conto che era la mano di Selene a toccarlo.

Seguì con lo sguardo celato dalle lenti, e con una punta di stupore, il braccio della ragazza protetto dal giubbotto di finta pelle, risalendo fino alla spalla dove la treccia viola si era spostata, per poi proseguire sul viso femminile. Lei gli rivolse una rapida occhiata, l'ennesima silente richiesta.

Adam ritirò la lama, sentendo le dita della nipote di BlueDevil scivolare imprecise sulla manica del cappotto ritornata al proprio posto. Sentì il calore del palmo femminile sfiorargli il dorso della mano in lega, stringendogliela impercettibilmente, come se lei avesse voluto indugiare in quella carezza improvvisa più a lungo del necessario.

Jensen ignorò la sensazione appena provata, ignorò quel calore registrato dai sensori, rimasto latente nel punto in cui lo aveva avvertito. Era stato un contatto gentile e sicuro, qualcosa che non sperimentava da tempo. Fugace e rapido, ma sapeva di non essersi sbagliato.

Cosa stava cercando di comunicargli Selene?

Helga incrociò nuovamente le braccia al petto, scuotendo il capo. «Non voglio fare del male a Damian Fisher, voglio solo proporgli un lavoro. Quel lavoro che _ovviamente_», aggiunse ridacchiando su quella parola, «nessuno di voi può fare in cambio delle informazioni che mi chiedete».

«Di cosa si tratta?», chiese Selene, avanzando improvvisamente di un passo verso la bionda. «Non _venderò_ Damian in cambio delle informazioni che vogliamo noi. Io sono qui. Chiedi a me di svolgere qualsiasi incarico pensi di poter affidare soltanto a lui».

Artair sgranò gli occhi, tanto scioccato dalle parole appena ascoltate da perdere secondi preziosi di lucidità prima di ritrovare un senso tra i suoi pensieri. «No, non se ne parla nemmeno!».

Si spostò per afferrare per un braccio la nipote ma lei si scansò rapidamente, decisa a colmare del tutto la distanza con la tedesca mentre alcune guardie strinsero meglio tra le mani i propri fucili.

Fu soltanto un gesto di Helga a vietare loro di intervenire. La donna guardò Selene con un cenno incuriosito, gli occhi scuri leggermente socchiusi in quel cipiglio attento.

«Fidati, bambina», cominciò la donna. «Per te e per me sarebbe molto più piacevole e semplice passare la notte insieme, evitando ulteriori perdite di tempo».

La ragazza negò impercettibilmente, l'espressione molto più seria del previsto. «Non verrò a letto con te, Hartmann. Ti sarò più utile se mi tratti esattamente come pensi di trattare il mio istruttore. L'unica condizione che ti chiedo è quella di non obbligare mio zio e l'uomo venuto con noi a restare qui».

«Selene, no!», intervenne BlueDevil.

McTavish rischiò di mandare tutto a puttane proprio in quel momento, Jensen lo sapeva bene. Dovette avvicinarsi più a lui che alla ragazza, pronto a trattenerlo per un braccio, perché sapeva che era necessario placare prima di tutto l'ovvia rimostranza dello scozzese. Dopo Artair, avrebbe anche pensato a quella _ragazzina _avventata.

Helga dedicò solo uno sguardo rapido agli altri due ospiti, tornando sulla giovane in un attimo. Un suono improvviso, la notifica di un palmare, la fece rizzare leggermente, sorprendendo un po' anche la stessa Selene, la quale cercò di sciogliere la rigidità delle proprie spalle spostandosi di un passo indietro. Osservò la donna prendere il cellulare dalla tasca della giacchetta abbinata del tailleur e leggere frettolosamente il messaggio che le era appena stato mandato.

Quando ripose il dispositivo sottobraccio, tenendolo sempre tra le dita, Hartmann si limitò a sorridere alla nipote dell'hacker con meno enfasi rispetto ai sogghigni divertiti di diversi minuti prima.

«Facciamo così», cominciò lei. «Dato che non mi va di creare ulteriore astio tra me e tuo zio, limitati a mostrarmi esclusivamente di cosa sei capace. E badate bene», aggiunse con tono fermo, guardando soprattutto Artair, «non sto dicendo che dopo la dimostrazione, io voglio che tu svolga l'incarico che avevo in mente per Damian Fisher. Sono sinceramente curiosa di capire per quale motivo credi di poterti sostituire al tuo maestro. Prendilo come... Uno spettacolino per allietarmi la serata».

Selene la osservò a lungo, lecitamente dubbiosa, certa che, in base all'ultima frase appena udita, dovesse trattarsi nuovamente di qualche richiesta sessuale. Probabilmente Hartmann dovette intuire la sua risposta piccata tramite la sua espressione infastidita, riprendendo la parola senza darle altro tempo.

«Su questo piano c'è una palestra, ci siamo passati davanti quando eravamo nel corridoio», aggiunse indicando con un cenno la porta vicina. «Forse non lo avrete notato ma al suo interno c'è una zona in cui i miei uomini praticano combattimento corpo a corpo».

Si prese un attimo per sondare le espressioni dei tre, stupita che McTavish non fosse tentato di saltarle alla gola. Scrutò con malcelato interesse la mano robotica del potenziato perfettamente agganciata alla curva del gomito di BlueDevil. Per un secondo Helga si chiese che ruolo avesse veramente quel _tostapane_ nel gruppetto formato dai suoi ospiti.

«Affronta alcuni dei miei in uno scontro senza armi», continuò la donna, fissando Selene. «A mani nude. Non sei autorizzata ad uccidere nessuno, né tanto meno a rompere loro delle ossa in modo troppo invalidante». Fece una pausa, ridacchiando apertamente. «Magari posso concederti qualche naso rotto e un paio di denti in meno, ma ciò significa che anche loro sono legittimati a farti altrettanto male».

Selene silenziò per un lunghissimo momento, scrutando apertamente anche le espressioni divertite delle guardie del corpo alle spalle della tedesca.

Non voleva distogliere la propria attenzione dalla donna e dai suoi _soldatini_, non voleva dare l'impressione di aver bisogno di trovare consenso e conforto sul volto del suo parente. Sapeva che, con ogni probabilità, non avrebbe trovato né l'uno, né l'altro. Suo zio non era sicuramente entusiasta di quella eventualità.

«Giuramelo», rispose la ragazza. «Giurami che non ti rimangerai la parola. O ti assicuro che ucciderò te e i tuoi uomini».

Fu il turno di Hartmann di scoppiare a riderle in faccia, seguita a ruota dai suoi. «Sì, va bene, va bene. Te lo prometto».

«No...», mormorò BlueDevil, la voce molto più bassa del previsto.

La nipote lo aveva sentito, e proprio per quella debole parola pronunciata con incredulità non volle dargli tempo di dire altro, di aggiungere qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far cambiare idea alla donna di fronte a lei.

«D'accordo, allora. Accetto», affermò con la mano tesa per stringere quella di Helga.

«No, Selene», intervenne nuovamente il parente, liberandosi dalla presa di Adam unicamente per prendere a sua volta la giovane per un braccio e tirarla verso di sé. «Non questo...».

Selene non ebbe difficoltà a riportarlo delicatamente a pochi passi da Jensen, certa di dover tenere suo zio lontano dalla padrona di casa. Lo osservò con espressione incerta, per niente sicura di riuscire a convincerlo a non fare nulla di avventato.

«Fidati di me», mormorò la ragazza in risposta, guardandolo nei familiari occhi caldi e gentili.

«È di quella _stronza_ che non mi fido», sentenziò lo scozzese, incurante di farsi sentire anche da Hartmann.

«Piano, con le parole, McTavish...», ridacchiò divertita la diretta interessata, totalmente tranquilla anche dopo quell'insulto.

Jensen sapeva che Artair in quel momento era unicamente interessato a parlare con la nipote, non avrebbe più cercato di _aggredire_ Helga in qualche modo. Aveva ascoltato la proposta della donna in silenzio, analizzando nella propria mente cosa dire e cosa fare.

Trovò un'unica soluzione.

Lo sguardo di Selene era la muta richiesta di non intromettersi nella sua scelta, perché lei lo stava improvvisamente osservando, forse intuendo cosa l'agente stesse per dire.

Speranza vana per la nipote dell'hacker.

«Mi offro volontario al posto della ragazza», affermò l'ex-SWAT, volgendo il viso su Helga. «Anche per l'incarico che volevi affidare al suo istruttore».

La giovane lo fissò sgomenta, quasi sul punto di porsi davanti a lui per fermarlo in qualche modo in anticipo, come se Adam avesse potuto fare in pochissimi istanti tutto ciò che Hartmann desiderava.

«No!». La protesta di Selene vibrò nella sua espressione sconvolta, visibile ad Adam per pochi altri istanti, almeno finché non si voltò verso la tedesca e si mosse nuovamente fino a lei. «È me che vuoi veder combattere, non lui. Lascialo fuori da questa faccenda».

Hartmann annuì brevemente, un sogghigno divertito sulle labbra. «Ha ragione la _piccola_. Non mi interessa veder lottare un potenziato, anche perché non sarebbe equo nei confronti dei miei uomini», confermò con voce melliflua. «In ogni caso, Selene ha già accettato la mia richiesta. Un patto è un patto».

Fu a quel punto che Artair si spostò rapidamente verso la donna, superando la nipote di slancio, passandole di fianco. Si posizionò finalmente davanti ad Hartmann e la fronteggiò con espressione rabbuiata, il viso leggermente inclinato verso il basso, dato che lui era poco più alto di una decina di centimetri.

Le guardie del corpo alzarono le armi da fuoco quasi contemporaneamente ma la padrona di casa placò i loro animi con un semplice movimento delle mani.

BlueDevil osservò la tedesca per qualche momento prima di scuotere il capo e sorridere in risposta, un sorriso che la stessa Helga trovò insolito, quasi raggelante.

Si era aspettata una reazione molto più _aggressiva_, qualcosa che avrebbero risolto con estrema facilità i suoi uomini. Era la prima volta che vedeva McTavish dedicarle quello sguardo, come se fosse lei quella in pericolo. Come se l'uomo non avesse timore di nulla.

Una persona per niente spaventata dalla prospettiva di perdere tutto poteva creare un gran numero di problemi, Helga lo sapeva bene. Si era fatta strada con le unghie e con i denti tra simili individui, soprattutto per guadagnarsi il suo posto in quel mondo insidioso.

Artair rischiava di nuotare in acque molto profonde se intendeva sfidarla a quel modo.

«D'accordo», sibilò lui. «D'accordo, Hartmann. Mia nipote darà una lezione ai tuoi uomini, ma se qualcuno di loro la attaccherà con un'arma, fidati, finirà in ospedale con più di un naso rotto e qualche dente mancante», pronunciò Artair.

Attese il cenno di accondiscendenza da parte della bionda e si voltò soltanto dopo aver confermato a sua volta. Tornò alla nipote rimasta un paio di passi indietro, fermandosi davanti a lei per guardarla con espressione divisa tra preoccupazione ed un'atavica sicurezza. Alzò una mano titubante, poggiandola infine sulla spalla della ragazza.

«Mi fido di te, Selene. Non credere mai il contrario», le disse con voce bassa, in risposta a ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto qualche minuto prima.

La giovane gli riservò un sorriso lieve, quasi timido. Sollevò un palmo per stringere debolmente con le proprie dita per qualche momento un punto impreciso del braccio di suo zio. Si scostò poco dopo per raggiungere l'uscita della stanza, ricordava perfettamente dove fosse la palestra.

Fu allora che Adam si parò dinanzi a lei, bloccandole il passaggio con la sua semplice presenza. Selene lo aveva immaginato, era certa che il potenziato non si sarebbe limitato ad esporre esclusivamente a voce il proprio dissenso.

C'era stato qualcosa che le aveva fatto comprendere che Jensen non era lì per un suo personale scopo. Qualcosa negli atteggiamenti dell'uomo le avevano dato modo di intuire che per lui non si trattasse soltanto di una richiesta di _lavoro _da parte del Collettivo — di cui era certa l'agente facesse parte attivamente.

Lo aveva visto nella prontezza con cui Adam era stato disposto a proteggere Artair in quell'occasione, diversi giorni prima, e lo aveva visto quello stesso pomeriggio lì nella villa di Hartmann per proteggere persino lei. Stava cercando di farlo anche nel corso di quei silenziosi secondi. Aveva iniziato a tenerla d'occhio fin da quando erano entrati in quella casa, fin da quando quelle due guardie le avevano rivolto sottovoce commenti osceni e volgari.

Un paio d'ore prima gli aveva detto di volersi fidare di lui. Possibile che potesse davvero farlo? Possibile che potesse davvero contare su qualcuno mentre era in _campo nemico_?

Non conosceva le capacità combattive di Jensen, non era sicura di poter fare affidamento sull'uomo da quel punto di vista, ma le sue intenzioni parevano _assurdamente_ chiare.

Era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno che sembrava sinceramente disposto a farsi _leggere_, a farsi comprendere.Non era certa che lui ne fosse consapevole ma era la sensazione che Selene provava maggiormente.

L'ex-SWAT e la ragazza si guardarono a lungo, silenti richieste a cui nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di dar voce. Era paradossale constatare quanto entrambi volessero in realtà la stessa cosa.

«Artair...», lo chiamò l'americano, espirando visibilmente, l'unico cenno guardingo che lasciò vedere agli altri. «Non puoi davvero permettere che tua nipote...».

BluDevil negò con il capo quasi istantaneamente, affiancando la giovane e guardando in volto il potenziato. «Fidati di ciò che vedrai. Devi vederlo con i tuoi occhi. Tu ancora non... Non hai visto di cosa lei sia capace...».

«Non mi importa», rispose l'agente, il tono tanto sorpreso da essere un po' più alto del previsto. «È soltanto una ragazzina, Artair. È solo una ragazzina. Non deve fare nulla di ciò che vuole quella donna. Lei non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui!».

Selene rizzò il capo, sgranando gli occhi azzurri per quella reazione che, se doveva essere completamente onesta, temeva avrebbe visto in suo zio, non nell'uomo che li aveva accompagnati.

McTavish mostrò nuovamente un veloce cenno di dissenso, avanzando di un passo poco dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata all'espressione annoiata di Hartmann. «Non adesso. Ne discutiamo una volta fuori di qui».

«E allora andiamo via, e basta!», continuò Adam.

«Non farlo», sbottò Selene, frapponendosi tra i due.

Fu tanto vicina al potenziato da costringerlo a retrocedere di un paio di passi, fissandola stupito, inclinando notevolmente il capo verso il basso. Il viso della giovane era contratto in una smorfia tesa ma non realmente infastidita: stava continuando a chiedergli di farsi da parte, di non intervenire.

«Non osare», riprese lei, «mettere così in pericolo la vita di mio zio. Sai che stai rischiando di farci uccidere tutti...».

Jensen rimase un istante di troppo in silenzio, piegando il volto verso una spalla in un gesto incerto, un po' impreparato a quella risposta fisica e verbale da parte della scozzese.

«Selene... Io...».

Era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome. Forse lo aveva fatto soltanto in un'altra occasione con BlueDevil ma mai con lei. Le aveva sempre rivolto lo scontroso appellativo di _ragazzina_ nell'ovvio intento di chiarire chi tra di loro fosse la persona più grande — e teoricamente quella con maggior potere decisionale e maggior esperienza.

Non aveva messo in conto quell'improvvisa maturità, la ponderata ragionevolezza con cui la giovane sembrava in grado di valutare tutti i pro e tutti i contro di quella situazione. Anche se era stata avventata, Selene aveva sempre mantenuto un controllo degli _eventi_ che Jensen aveva dato per scontato che non ci fosse.

Si era sbagliato, e non sapeva dire se si trattasse di un merito della ragazza o di un suo semplice errore di osservazione_._

«Per favore», aggiunse Selene con tono un po' più basso. «Voglio _davvero_ fidarmi di te...».

Jensen espirò a lungo, un profondo sospiro appena accompagnato da un lieve movimento del capo, come se fosse sul punto di negare ancora in risposta.

Guardò Artair da oltre le lenti, alzando semplicemente il capo verso l'altro uomo. I due si fissarono per qualche istante, gli occhi celati dell'americano non erano visibili ma si poteva indovinare facilmente il cipiglio preoccupato che acuiva le rughe d'espressione sulla sua fronte.

Quando si lasciò sfuggire un rapido movimento delle mani in lega, quasi un invito diretto a Selene per proseguire prima di lui nel corridoio, Hartmann batté i palmi con un rumore secco, attirando l'attenzione di tutti.

«Avete finito con le cerimonie?», domandò Helga, spostandosi verso la porta. «E pensare che dicono che la cavalleria sia morta. Fortunatamente l'emancipazione femminile ha comunque la meglio».

Adam trattenne a stento il sonoro grugnito in risposta a quel commento, oltremodo infastidito da quella donna e dalle sue richieste. Una parte di sé iniziò a desiderare di trovarsi in quel luogo da solo, avrebbe avuto decisamente più _libertà_ di azione.

Quando erano passati davanti alla palestra, Selene non aveva notato quanto effettivamente fosse grande, munita di tutti gli attrezzi necessari per tenersi in forma. Nella zona più distante era stato allestito un ring rettangolare e leggermente sopraelevato, decisamente più grande rispetto a quello utilizzato nelle UFC.

Helga aveva preso posto su una comoda poltrona, accavallando una gamba sopra l'altra e giocando distrattamente con il palmare tra le dita come se si trovasse a prendere il sole a bordo piscina; era costantemente protetta dai soliti cinque uomini, mentre altri sei, che si trovavano già in quell'ampio ambiente da prima del loro arrivo, si piazzarono alle spalle del trio di ospiti, le armi saldamente assicurate ai fianchi.

Selene si liberò del giubbotto di finta pelle, pronta a lasciarlo a terra, ma suo zio si propose di tenerglielo. I due si lanciarono un'occhiata silenziosa, interrotta solo quando lei si privò anche della felpa color verde petrolio, rivelando sotto di essa una maglia nera a maniche lunghe di cotone dallo scollo rotondo, infilata dentro i jeans per qualche centimetro.

Quando la giovane consegnò l'altro indumento al parente, si spostò accanto ad Adam prima di muoversi verso il ring, cercando il suo sguardo sempre nascosto dalle lenti.

«Tieni d'occhio mio zio, qualunque cosa succeda. Non lasciare che intervenga», disse lei, leggermente sottovoce. «Sa cosa posso fare, sa quanto sono forte ma... Sono pur sempre sua nipote. Non riuscirà a restare totalmente indifferente se qualcuno di loro riesce a colpirmi».

Jensen si lasciò sfuggire una lieve smorfia, negando impercettibilmente. «Tu dici?», le rispose con tono sottilmente duro. «E chi ferma me se decido di intervenire?», aggiunse lui, chinandosi di poco per scrutarla.

«So che non lo farai», gli disse la ragazza, fissandolo in risposta.

Alzò le mani sulla nuca per sistemare meglio la propria capigliatura in previsione dello scontro, raddrizzando leggermente il volto — era stata costretta ad inclinarlo visibilmente verso l'alto per guardare il potenziato.

«Se agisci avventatamente», aggiunse Selene, «la prima persona in pericolo sarà mio zio. Per favore, non rischiare così la sua vita», continuò con tono calmo, anche se lo sguardo azzurro sembrò tremare appena poco prima di aggiungere il resto. «Non posso perdere anche lui...».

Adam cominciò ad intuire soltanto da quell'ultima frase quali fossero davvero le reali motivazioni della scozzese. Artair era l'unica famiglia che Selene avesse. Proteggere lui, significava aiutare soprattutto lei.

«Cazzo», si fece sfuggire l'americano, negando con il capo. «D'accordo, ma resta il fatto che ne discuteremo ancora. Tutto questo è una pessima idea...».

La ragazza sorrise appena, chiudendo la crocchia sulla nuca tramite l'utilizzo di un elastico per capelli molto stretto. «Non quanto ciò che faremo in futuro».

«Ah, sì? E cosa faremo in futuro? Ho i miei leciti dubbi che ci ritroveremo di nuovo in una situazione simile», proseguì l'agente, lanciando un'occhiata al resto dei presenti.

McTavish li guardava con espressione leggermente spaesata, come se da una parte fosse rallegrato dal fatto che sua nipote stesse prendendo tempo ma fosse anche dubbioso che Helga potesse non esserne particolarmente entusiasta.

Hartmann si limitava a restare seduta e in attesa, le labbra dritte in una linea ferma e le mani strette sul palmare. Controllava spesso il dispositivo, notò il potenziato.

Selene continuò a mostrare un'espressione sottilmente divertita, abbassando le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Oh, fidati. Andremo in Russia, entreremo in un complesso militare sorvegliato... Quelle cose lì».

Adam le dedicò un lungo sguardo _nascosto _e silenzioso, distratto per un attimo dalla sua risposta e dal suo tono imprevedibilmente allegro, anche se mantenuto basso per non essere udita dagli altri.

Quello fu, per Selene, il momento perfetto per punzecchiare Jensen.

«Pensavi ad altre situazioni? Qualcosa di molto più piacevole, magari? Potremmo trovare il tempo anche per quello...», gli disse poco prima di allontanarsi in direzione del ring, un altro rapido occhiolino e un sorrisetto sghembo ad accompagnarla.

Adam scosse il capo in un gesto scioccato, la bocca leggermente dischiusa in un moto di stupore che non era riuscito a controllare.

Lo aveva detto _davvero_? Come poteva quella _ragazzina _mettersi a flirtare tanto apertamente con lui, un uomo più grande di lei? In un momento simile? E a pochi passi da suo zio?

Avrebbe voluto risponderle a tono per farle sparire quel sogghigno divertito che aveva sul viso ma riuscì solo ad osservarla mentre gli dava le spalle. Dedicò una veloce occhiata ad Artair per essere sicuro che l'hacker non l'avesse sentita e deglutì il leggero sentore di imbarazzo che gli stazionava nel fondo della gola.

Con un rapido balzo, poggiando una mano sul bordo, Selene salì sulla zona esposta di quella parte della palestra, muovendosi di poco in direzione del centro, rivolgendo infine uno sguardo alla padrona di casa.

«Quando vuoi, Helga», fece la ragazza.

La bionda sorrise appena, alzando una mano in un cenno, le gambe ancora accavallate e il palmare nell'altro pugno.

«Fai venire qui gli uomini di Donovan», disse rivolta a qualcuno dei suoi.

La guardia del corpo annuì velocemente, indirizzandosi a passo svelto ad un interfono agganciato al muro vicino alla porta a due battenti. Si fermò un istante, girandosi con espressione dubbiosa.

«Quanti di loro, signora?».

La tedesca sorrise ancora, lo sguardo incatenato a quello azzurro della giovane sul ring. «Tutti e dodici».

Selene ghignò in risposta, voltandosi per muoversi appena in cerchio, un passo lento dietro l'altro, il volto chinato sui propri piedi coperti degli anfibi. Sollevò il capo per espirare e sciogliere i muscoli delle spalle con dei movimenti rotatori, un ultimo cenno ad Artair prima di richiamare a sé la concentrazione necessaria per superare anche quella simbolica _lotta_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo in anticipo di un giorno, ma è soltanto una casualità.  
Spero che le parti che mi hanno portato ad inserire un'avvertenza all'inizio del capitolo non siano risultate troppo pesanti ma, fidatevi, ci saranno scene cruente (e scene di sesso) davvero AMPIAMENTE descritte nei successivi aggiornamenti; già nel settimo capitolo ci sarà una violenta scena di combattimento piuttosto approfondita.
> 
> Per il resto, che dire? Adoro le citazioni. Adoro inserire citazioni più o meno note nei miei racconti.  
Per esempio nel capitolo quattro, quando Adam dice a Selene "I miei occhi sono potenziati": si tratta di una frase che aspettavo con ansia di poter inserire quanto prima nella storia. Si rifà alle parole di JC Denton, protagonista del primissimo Deus Ex, "My vision is augmented", che in italiano si traduce presumibilmente in "La mia vista è potenziata".  
Per chi non lo sapesse, JC Denton è potenziato con le nano-macchine, non con le classiche parti meccaniche visibili anche in Adam Jensen. Ciò significa che JC in realtà ha mantenuto in tutto e per tutto ogni parte del suo corpo fisico, per questo motivo si riferisce esclusivamente alla sua vista e non per intero ai suoi occhi.  
Altra citazione d'obbligo è stata la risposta a fine capitolo di Helga Hartamann. Il seguente scambio di battute tra lei ed uno dei suoi uomini "Quanti di loro, signora?" e "Tutti e dodici" si ispira al primo film della saga di John Wick.
> 
> Spero che il mio modo in cui cerco di far approcciare Selene ad Adam sia facilmente comprensibile. Mi rendo conto che spesso lei possa risultare a tratti infantile, soprattutto nei capitoli iniziali, ma la verità è che Selene è soltanto molto impulsiva ed emotiva. E ha imparato ad agire spesso con apparente superficialità.  
In realtà, direi che caratterialmente assomiglia un po' al personaggio di Dante dalla saga originale di Devil May Cry. Un po' sborona, un po' arrogante, ma sotto sotto è una tenerona dal cuore d'oro.
> 
> Bon, basta tediarvi.  
Grazie ancora per dedicare il vostro tempo a questa mia storia.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene mostra finalmente cosa è in grado di fare. Più che fronteggiare gli uomini di Helga Hartmann, la ragazza sa bene di dover convincere Adam a non intervenire per alcun motivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieve presenza di linguaggio forte. Scena di violenza fisica ampiamente descritta, con possibili elementi gore per chi è facilmente impressionabile. Consumo di sigarette e alcolici.

Il primo avversario che salì sul ring per affrontare Selene era il classico omone muscoloso, pieno di tatuaggi e con i capelli rasati, uno stereotipo tanto ridicolo e forzato da farla sorridere apertamente.

Indossava una canottiera grigia e pantaloni cargo mimetici, sfoggiando diverse cicatrici sulle braccia massicce esposte. L'espressione arrogante sul suo volto squadrato era quella di chi non aveva subìto abbastanza sconfitte, sicuramente non da una ragazzina alta quaranta centimetri meno di lui — superava perfino Jensen.

«Hey, _bambolina_», iniziò il lottatore, indicandola con rapidi cenni delle mani e guardando al contempo i suoi _colleghi _vicini al ring. «Sai che questo è un posto per adulti?», continuò provocando un paio di risate.

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un verso divertito, indicandolo a sua volta ma mantenendo una posizione più ferma rispetto a lui, che si muoveva invece come se fosse sui carboni ardenti, un'evidente segno di quanto fosse bramoso di mostrare agli altri la sua _bravura_.

«E tu perché sei qui, allora?», rispose lei.

La frase della giovane provocò altrettante risatine sommesse, un sorriso lieve anche sulle labbra di Helga, ma molte si trasformarono velocemente in parole di incitamento per iniziare a combattere.

Adam e Artair si rivolsero una semplice occhiata, tornando subito dopo alla ragazza. Mantenevano un cauto silenzio ed una ferma compostezza l'uno a pochi passi dall'altro. McTavish aveva bisogno che Jensen gli restasse relativamente vicino, e il potenziato aveva bisogno di tenerlo d'occhio. La situazione sarebbe potuta peggiorare drasticamente in pochissimi istanti.

«Piccola stronzetta», mormorò l'uomo di Hartmann con tono un po' più acceso, un sopracciglio inarcato sulla fronte solcata da una ruga d'espressione. «Non ti tratterò con i guanti soltanto perché sei una ragazzina. Sarò brutale».

Adam serrò per un momento la linea delle labbra circondate dalla barba. Il sol udire quella frase riaccese in lui la voglia venefica di puntualizzare quanto, in sua presenza, simili azioni non si sarebbero mai verificate.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, come se la minaccia non fosse in alcun modo temibile. Dedicò uno sguardo veloce al parente e al potenziato, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente allo sconosciuto. «Non è un problema. Mi piace brutale».

Artair si portò una mano al viso, un lieve cenno di esasperazione nascosto prontamente con quel gesto. Era troppo preoccupato per badare davvero alle stupidaggini che sua nipote poteva dire per provocare qualcuno, soprattutto se si trattava di chiare allusioni molto poco velate.

Adam invece rimase ancora immobile e in silenzio, anche se nella sua mente scattò ancora quella riflessione, il dubbio che Selene si mostrasse tanto arrogante per celare il proprio nervosismo.

Il lottatore sbuffò in risposta, scattando con tutta la sua mole per attaccare frontalmente la ragazza. Il movimento di lei fu ponderato, non volutamente veloce, come se avesse voluto dare a tutti il tempo di guardarla.

Per Jensen risultò incredibilmente lenta; per i suoi occhi e per i suoi riflessi la ragazza si stava limitando a _giocare_. Riconosceva quando c'era il chiaro intento di adoperare un po' di teatralità in uno scontro fisico ma non fu affatto sorpreso che fosse proprio la scozzese a mostrare quel comportamento sbeffeggiante.

Selene roteò su se stessa in un mezzo giro, alzando la gamba sinistra per colpire con il retro dello stivale l'avversario direttamente sul collo. Lo fece letteralmente sbalzare poco distante in una capriola laterale, lasciandolo atterrare con un tonfo rumoroso sul pavimento del ring, immobile.

Il silenzio che calò nella palestra permise a tutti di sentire il lieve lamento dolorante dell'uomo appena colpito.

Adam restò ancora impassibile, le braccia incrociate sul petto. La sua mente valutò una possibilità remota, ciò su cui McTavish gli aveva intimato di riporre una qualche sorta di _fede_.

Forse si era sbagliato davvero, forse quella di Selene non era arroganza dettata da nervosismo. Era _qualcos'altro_.

«Avanti il prossimo», esclamò la giovane, guardando Helga.

La tedesca sorrise appena, sollevando indice e dito medio di una mano per ordinare il successivo numero di avversari da farle affrontare.

Due uomini la raggiunsero sul ripiano leggermente scostati l'uno dall'altro, in un attacco combinato senza però essere realmente coordinati. Quello a destra si mosse più rapidamente, caricando un pugno, ma fu atterrato con una contromossa in modo tanto fulmineo che il suo corpo urtò il pavimento con un rumore spaventoso. L'altro esitò per qualche istante, una pessima reazione che gli riservò un colpo poderoso sullo sterno a palmo aperto, provocando uno spostamento dell'avversario ben oltre il bordo del ripiano rialzato, sul duro linoleum della ampia sala.

Selene roteò il capo in un cenno lento e rilassato, spingendo con un piede il corpo svenuto del secondo avversario, troppo vicino a lei — l'ennesimo intento di mostrarsi sfacciata e quasi annoiata.

La tedesca mosse la mano sollevata in un gesto serio, lasciando intendere agli uomini chiamati a combattere di attaccare tutti insieme. Fu a quel punto che la ragazza si scostò verso il centro del ring incitando i restanti lottatori ad affrontarla apertamente.

Il quarto uomo la raggiunse quasi di corsa, nel vano tentativo di prenderla per le spalle; lei lo bloccò semplicemente con un piede contro il petto, portandolo al suolo con il calare della gamba. Il quinto, ormai abbastanza vicino, cercò di sferrarle un pugno al viso ma la giovane schivò prontamente, chinandosi, per poi rispondere con un attacco dal basso verso l'alto.

Il sesto si ritrovò sbalzato lateralmente con un calcio in scivolata e Selene fu così tanto veloce da risollevarsi mentre l'uomo era ancora a mezz'aria; lo colpì al ventre con l'altra gamba, girandosi di slancio e mandandolo lontano in un rantolo doloroso.

Il settimo fu bloccato con il braccio contro il costato della giovane in una presa salda, mentre lei schivava l'attacco laterale dell'ottavo uomo, colpito poco dopo al volto tanto duramente da veder fioccare alcune gocce di sangue dal naso; la ragazza caricò infine sulle spalle l'avversario vicino come se non pesasse nulla e lo scaraventò ad un paio di metri di distanza.

Il nono ebbe il tempo di portare avanti una manciata di pugni, tutti abilmente evitati, ma al primo movimento errato Selene approfittò della forza applicata dall'avversario per accompagnare la spinta verso di sé, aggirarlo lungo il braccio proteso e colpirlo alla nuca con una gomitata.

Il decimo le si lanciò addosso a testa bassa in quel fugace attimo di distrazione, afferrandola per la vita a buttandola a terra; non appena toccò il pavimento con la schiena — il debole verso di preoccupazione di Artair le giunse alle orecchie nonostante la concitazione del momento — la scozzese invertì la posizione ponendo un ginocchio sul petto dell'uomo e lo colpì al viso con un colpo preciso, lasciandolo svenuto.

Ritrovarsi piegata su una gamba diede effimero vantaggio all'undicesimo lottatore, abbastanza vicino da colpirla in faccia con un gancio dall'alto verso il basso, quasi in corrispondenza del tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino. Il leggero contraccolpo la fece girare sul fianco semplicemente per scaricare la forza del pugno ma in realtà Selene non sentì materialmente nulla. L'uomo la afferrò alle spalle, cercando di bloccarle le braccia sopra la testa e alzandola un po' di peso.

Le giunse un pugno al ventre dal dodicesimo avversario, un secondo pugno contro le costole ed un terzo sulla linea del diaframma — tutto questo mentre Artair stringeva gli indumenti della nipote tra le mani, paralizzato.

Il dolore avrebbe dovuto stroncarla, avrebbe dovuto avvertire nausea e difficoltà a respirare. La prima cosa che aveva imparato da bambina era stato come ricevere i colpi, anche se poi con il tempo le sue capacità e la sua innata resistenza avevano fatto il resto.

Fece leva sul peso del corpo dietro di lei e agganciò la testa dell'avversario frontale tra le caviglie. Le bastò un semplice sforzo della schiena per roteare a mezz'aria, liberandosi dalla presa che l'aveva bloccata e facendo crollare in una posa scomposta l'individuo che l'aveva colpita.

Selene si ritrovò nuovamente chinata su un ginocchio e girata verso l'undicesimo _soldatino_; lo osservò retrocedere di qualche passo mentre blaterava parole in ceco, totalmente incapace di celare lo sguardo ricolmo di orrore che le stava dedicando. Lei si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso, solo un angolo delle labbra sollevato in quel cenno sottilmente macabro.

Scattò veloce verso di lui e lo afferrò per il viso, alzandolo in aria con un solo braccio e portandolo infine contro il pavimento con un rumore sordo, le gambe del povero malcapitato che restarono sospese per il contraccolpo per qualche momento prima di collassare linearmente.

Quando la ragazza si raddrizzò non aveva il fiato spezzato, le sue spalle non mostravano segni di stanchezza o respiri profondi, non aveva braccia o gambe indolenzite, né tanto meno addome o viso doloranti.

Nel voltarsi verso Helga, il suo viso giovane non era contratto in una smorfia di affaticamento o frenesia, ma era acceso invece da vitalità disarmante e da una spasmodica voglia che le vibrava sotto pelle.

Hartmann rizzò leggermente il capo nel vedersi osservata, inspirando profondamente poco prima di rivolgere un rapido sguardo a McTavish e al potenziato.

I due erano rimasti sorprendentemente al loro posto anche quando la ragazza era sembrata sul punto di non avere la meglio. Soltanto Artair era stato quello più visibilmente preoccupato, stringendo spesso giubbotto e felpa tra le dita o trattenendo a stento qualche debole verso di apprensione.

«Ne vuoi ancora?», domandò la donna, fissando la scozzese.

Selene si avvicinò al bordo del ring, ponendo cura nel non pestare in qualche punto del loro corpo gli uomini svenuti.

«Cosa offri in cambio?», chiese limpida, i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi, un'occhiata veloce allo zio e a Jensen.

Le bastò quel breve contatto visivo per notare l'espressione ansiosa del parente e per scorgere invece in Adam un'immobilità imperscrutabile: era difficile stabilire se l'agente fosse sorpreso, sconvolto o, peggio ancora, disgustato.

Una parte di lei non si abituava mai a quanto _orrore _potesse provocare nelle persone che non conoscevano la sua forza e le sue abilità. Sapeva bene che Jensen aveva dubitato costantemente delle sue capacità combattive — fino a quel momento. Dopo quella sera, lui non avrebbe più avuto motivo di farlo.

Ma a quale prezzo?

Rendersi perfettamente visibile per ciò che era stata creata, programmata e seviziata allontanava le persone da Selene. In realtà si allontanava lei. Era un modo per non assistere a ciò che sarebbe successo _dopo_, la certezza che prima o poi nessuno avrebbe potuto sopportare a lungo ciò che lei fosse veramente.

Helga esitò un paio di secondi, le mani mollemente adagiate sulle cosce. Si alzò dalla sua comoda poltrona dopo aver riposto il palmare sul tavolinetto vicino, avvicinandosi al ring con passo attento, scrutando infine la ragazza dal basso verso l'alto, un paio di dita che scivolarono sul livello rialzato in una carezza lieve.

«Fammi vedere cosa puoi fare contro un ultimo avversario», propose la donna, «ed in futuro potrai richiedermi qualsiasi favore. Qualunque cosa tu desideri. Farò tutto il possibile per esaudirla al meglio».

Selene si domandò per quale motivo la tedesca stesse agendo in maniera tanto inusuale, e la risposta le si palesò nella mente con estrema chiarezza: voleva concederle quella finta _tregua_, quell'insperata disponibilità, come se fosse la ragazza ad avere il controllo su tutta la situazione.

La giovane non era un'ingenua e sapeva che Helga non poteva essere tanto stupida da credere invece il contrario. Sapeva anche cosa avrebbe significato guardare Artair, agli occhi della padrona di casa.

Incertezza, dubbio, la sensazione di aver bisogno di qualcuno per decidere anche per sé stessa.

Era vero, Selene aveva bisogno di suo zio, ma Hartmann non doveva comprendere quanto fosse importante l'uomo per lei. Non soltanto per il loro legame parentale ma per tutto ciò che Artair rappresentava per la nipote.

Uno dei pochi punti fermi nella sua vita.

«Accetto», rispose lei.

Helga sorrise piano, volgendosi verso le sue guardie del corpo per tornare alla poltrona. «Spostate i vostri compagni. Non devono rimanere sul ring».

Quelle parole suscitarono un preciso sentore di allarme tra i pensieri di Selene, sicura che avrebbe smascherato le reali mire della donna senza molti problemi.

C'era qualcosa nel comportamento della bionda che le fece credere che avesse un qualche asso nella manica ma non fosse affatto entusiasta di doverlo utilizzare contro di lei. Era soltanto una sensazione latente, il suo intuito che suggeriva che anche la semplice proposta di offrirle un favore in cambio per lottare contro un altro avversario fosse un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo totalmente diverso.

Selene sarebbe stata al suo _gioco_.

Un mezzo per raggiungere a sua volta il proprio scopo.

In quel breve silenzio che aveva seguito le parole di Helga, Artair era rimasto nello stesso punto accanto a Jensen. Non aveva potuto evitarlo, anche lui era stato colto dalla stessa sordida sensazione di allarme che era affiorata nella mente della nipote.

Volse il capo in un gesto lento da Hartmann a Selene un paio di volte, muovendo infine qualche passo in direzione della prima. La bionda lo bloccò con un gesto della mano, girandosi a fronteggiarlo con una smorfia, mentre i sei uomini che avevano il compito di tenere d'occhio lui e il potenziato sollevarono le loro armi.

«Sta al tuo posto e non interferire», sibilò lei, la voce resa tesa da qualcosa che non era semplice disapprovazione per aver visto i suoi uomini _cadere_ uno dietro l'altro. «La _bambina_ ha già accettato».

«Chi è l'ultimo avversario che dovrà affrontare?», chiese l'hacker, bloccandosi con le braccia leggermente sollevate.

Adam, alle sue spalle, si mosse lentamente per avvicinarglisi.

L'agente temeva che la risposta della donna non sarebbe affatto piaciuta all'altro uomo. Si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto ad impedire allo scozzese di agire imprudentemente se era lui stesso il primo a dubitare di ciò che avrebbe potuto fare, spinto dall'impulso improvviso di intervenire. Ci era andato vicino diverse volte, soprattutto quando aveva visto la ragazza in _apparente_ difficoltà.

Il suo animo riteneva impossibile ciò che aveva visto fare a Selene: lei non era potenziata, lei non _poteva _spostarsi in quel modo, lei non _poteva _avere la forza che aveva palesemente dimostrato, non _poteva _essere capace della velocità con cui si era mossa. Non _poteva _mostrare con tanta calma e risoluta fermezza quell'espressione tipica di chi non aveva timori, né dubbi in battaglia.

Eppure, come poteva Jensen negare quell'evidenza?

Era stato necessario vederlo con i suoi occhi ma l'ex-SWAT continuava ad esser certo che in realtà la giovane non dovesse affatto trovarsi lì, a fronteggiare quegli uomini, ad avere a che fare con quella donna, con quell'ambiente malsano.

Soltanto perché lei asseriva di poter superare quella situazione, non significava che fosse giusto che vivesse qualcosa di simile. Semplicemente, non era giusto.

Selene lasciò che le guardie del corpo terminassero lo spostamento dei corpi svenuti dei loro compagni, alcuni visibilmente turbati se le si avvicinavano troppo.

Helga ritornò vicino alla poltrona occupata poco prima, prendendo posto mentre recuperava nuovamente il palmare dal tavolinetto vicino, uno sguardo al dispositivo ed uno alla ragazza.

«Si dice che Damian Fisher, il tuo istruttore, grazie alla sua esperienza sul campo abbia portato a termine missioni per la sua patria anche da solo, prima di abbandonare la carriera militare. Si dice che anche adesso, più che cinquantenne, sia molto più letale e preparato di quando aveva trent'anni».

La donna si prese qualche momento per indugiare in una lunga pausa, lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare. Premette una sequenza sulla tastiera digitale, attivando l'apertura di un varco nascosto nella parete oltre il piano rialzato.

Selene si voltò con espressione appena incerta, più che altro dettata da una sorta di bizzarra curiosità. Poco prima di lei, Artair e Adam si erano rivolti allo stesso punto quasi simultaneamente, osservando con qualche istante di anticipo ciò che era stato tenuto celato in quello spazio ristretto.

La sentinella che balzò sul ring con un movimento silenzioso aveva una forma vagamente aracnoidea, anche se era munita solo di quattro arti in acciaio di uguale misura, reggendosi su quelli inferiori come fossero delle gambe. Era alta quasi due metri e mezzo, longilinea nella parte inferiore della struttura ma molto più massiccia in quella superiore, probabilmente protetta nei punti _vitali _da una corazza composta da materiale all'avanguardia.

La tedesca si voltò ad osservare McTavish, le labbra una linea dritta e seria. «Sai cosa succede se fai, o se fate un altro passo», suggerì con tono fermo, rivolgendosi anche al potenziato. «Ostacolate questo combattimento in qualche modo, e ordinerò ai miei uomini di sparare. E armerò tramite un comando dal mio palmare anche il robot».

Artair trattenne a stento un'imprecazione, stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi. «Hartmann, non puoi...».

«Sì, posso», lo interruppe lei.

«Zio».

La voce di Selene era stata leggermente più bassa, il suo corpo rivolto al nemico artificiale davanti a lei, intenta a non perderlo di vista nemmeno per un attimo.

«Va tutto bene», aggiunse con calma. «Quanta libertà ho, questa volta?».

Era ovvio che la domanda fosse rivolta ad Helga, non aveva bisogno di guardarla per sapere che anche la donna la stesse ascoltando.

La padrona di casa sorrise appena, annuendo una singola volta. «Tutta quella che desideri». Fece un vago cenno della mano, indicando il drone. «Onestamente ho acquistato questo _giocattolino _per proteggere la mia proprietà ma non ho mai avuto occasione di usarlo. I miei uomini si sono sempre rivelati incredibilmente preparati a fare il loro dovere».

La tedesca si lasciò sfuggire un roco verso di gola, infastidita dal pensiero molesto nella sua mente. Rese partecipi anche gli altri della propria riflessione, riprendendo la parola come se sulla lingua avesse un sapore disgustoso.

«Eppure, una ragazzina adesso è riuscita a mettere al tappeto le mie guardie migliori. Sono loro ad essere degli incompetenti, o sei tu che sei una sorta di prodigio? So che non sei potenziata, me ne sono assicurata quando avete fatto il vostro ingresso nella villa, ma c'è davvero la possibilità che tu abbia già superato, nonostante la tua giovane età, le competenze del tuo istruttore?».

Selene si limitò ad inspirare profondamente, senza dare una risposta alla padrona di casa. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo azzurro sulla sentinella, ferma e immobile in attesa di un comando da parte della sua proprietaria.

«Distruggi il robot a mani nude», riprese Helga. «Dimostrami quanto è profonda la tua devozione per l'uomo che ti ha reso la combattente che sei. Distruggilo per _proteggere _l'uomo che ti ha plasmata, che ti ha trasmesso i suoi insegnamenti ma a cui anche tu hai chiaramente trasmesso qualcosa. Perché un uomo come Fisher non avrebbe mai abbandonato il piacere della guerra senza un valido motivo».

Selene non riuscì a controllare il leggero fremito delle sue mani, rizzando il viso e voltandosi di poco verso la bionda. La fulminò con lo sguardo, un'occhiata tanto intensa e bruciante che Helga fu scossa da un brivido.

«Cos'altro ti ha donato, a parte il suo sapere?», aggiunse comunque la tedesca, ancora certa di essere totalmente intoccabile. «E cosa hai donato _tu_ a Fisher in cambio del suo ritiro dal _mercato_? Te stessa? Non è solo devozione ciò ti spinge a proteggerlo, vero? Quanto e cosa si è preso Damian, da te? Il tuo corpo? La tua anima? O entrambi?».

«Hartmann», ringhiò la ragazza.

Pronunciò quella parola come se provenisse direttamente dal fondo della sua gola, un rabbioso verso di furore che le fece vibrare la voce come se fosse quella di qualcun altro.

Le luci al neon della palestra sfrigolarono lievemente, un ronzio secco e rapido che si fermò tanto velocemente da far dubitare ai presenti di averlo sentito per davvero.

Artair aveva scelto di non interrompere mai il contatto visivo con la nipote ma a quell'evento singolare non aveva potuto fare a meno che rivolgere uno sguardo al potenziato accanto a lui. Trovò Adam al suo fianco, l'espressione corrucciata resa ancora più imperscrutabile dalle lenti. E quell'evidente incertezza che sapeva bene da cosa fosse scatenata. Da _chi_ fosse scatenata. Anche se non poteva guardare Jensen negli occhi, sapeva in che modo l'ex-SWAT stesse osservando la nipote.

Helga sorrise leggermente, alzando una mano in segno di pace. «D'accordo, non sono domande da fare ad una signorina, non con un parente tra i piedi», si giustificò con tono rilassato. «Dimostrami di cosa sei _davvero_ capace», e premette un tasto interattivo sul palmare.

Essere girata di poco verso la donna costò a Selene un brevissimo momento di disattenzione, permettendo alla macchina di attaccarla repentinamente.

Scoprì in ritardo di non avere il tempo di schivare, dovendo parare il colpo con il braccio. La fitta di dolore che le pervase l'arto le fece digrignare i denti in un lamento appena contenuto, sentendo dietro di sé invece il verso molto più preoccupato di Artair.

Si abbassò per evitare l'altra estremità meccanica del drone, portando i suoi pugni nudi contro il metallo della corazza in carbonio in una contromossa che riuscì a far retrocedere l'avversario inumano in una linea retta sul pavimento.

Il robot frenò il suo movimento scavando due solchi sul ring in corrispondenza degli arti inferiori, scattando contro di lei non appena ebbe modo di spingersi in avanti. Selene schivò una serie di attacchi con un paio di capriole, rispondendo infine con un doppio calcio mentre eseguiva un salto all'indietro.

L'automa fu sollevato in aria per quasi mezzo metro grazie a quella mossa, crollando sulla parte posteriore del suo corpo artificiale nel cozzare rumoroso del metallo; le quattro estremità si disposero in una posizione diversa per farlo muovere come se fosse improvvisamente su delle zampe.

La ragazza corse verso il nemico con velocità maggiore, eseguendo un balzo fulmineo che la portò sopra la macchina in una posizione verticale a testa in giù. Agganciò le mani ad una parte del robot e accompagnò il resto della sua ruota tirando l'avversario con sé quando ritornò con i piedi per terra.

Ciò che Selene fece strappò un verso di stupore più o meno sonoro a tutti i presenti: vederla sollevare quel nemico pesante diverse centinaia di chili per poi lanciarlo oltre il ring, contro la parete poco distante, provocando diverse crepe su di essa, fu abbastanza sorprendente.

Artair avrebbe dovuto essere quello meno scioccato dalla vista di ciò che aveva appena fatto sua nipote. Si trattava di una reazione su cui non poteva avere materialmente alcun controllo. Molto spesso con lei era fin troppo facile dimenticare di cosa fosse capace, mettere da parte l'obbiettivo che si erano prefissati, le battaglie che intendevano condurre e vincere.

Nel corso delle infiltrazioni che avevano messo in atto, BlueDevil non aveva mai visto _davvero_ sua nipote in azione. L'aveva sempre seguita dalla distanza, una guida nell'orecchio che in tante circostanze le era stata di immenso aiuto. Ma in una lotta fisica, durante gli scontri con guardie o soldati, l'uomo aveva quasi sempre preferito non focalizzarsi troppo su ciò che era stato in grado di ascoltare tramite le trasmittenti.

Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe visto il reale potenziale di Selene, ma ciò che sapeva anche era che lei stava mostrando in quel momento soltanto un misero dieci o venti per cento delle sue capacità. Non si trattava esclusivamente di forza fisica, resistenza, competenze nel combattimento. I doni di Selene andavano ben oltre.

Il drone fece leva sulla parete per disincagliarsi da essa, sfruttando le proprie estremità per spingersi. Sembrò quasi barcollare sugli arti inferiori, muovendo un _passo_ dietro l'altro mentre ciò che poteva essere considerata come la sua testa tremava impercettibilmente con un sibilo elettrico. Si riportò sulla zona esposta del ring con una corsa malferma che ritornò coordinata dopo pochi istanti.

La scozzese si preparò ad attaccare nuovamente ma il robot si mosse improvvisamente di lato, scartando verso il fianco e scivolando in una posizione abbassata. Le paralizzò il braccio con cui lei aveva cercato di colpirlo e la spinse contro il pavimento con un tonfo violento.

Fu in quel momento che Selene urlò di dolore, un lamento acuto e intenso che vibrò per tutta la palestra.

Artair si portò le mani alle labbra per soffocare contro gli indumenti della nipote il gemito che non riuscì a trattenere, tanto sconvolto da quel grido da restare paralizzato per poco. Non seppe come ci riuscì ma afferrò alla bell'e meglio Adam per il braccio, cercando di tirarlo scompostamente verso di sé.

Jensen, se non avesse avuto il suo incrollabile autocontrollo e gli innesti capaci di frenarlo all'istante, sarebbe stato sul ring nel giro di un secondo. Quel verso strappato dalla bocca della ragazza, un urlo tanto straziante e terribile da percepirlo ancora nelle orecchie, aveva spento quasi del tutto la sua lucidità.

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non sentire nuovamente quell'urlo agonizzante, ma se McTavish non lo avesse fermato, Helga non avrebbe esitato a mantenere la sua parola e a sparare per primo all'hacker.

Il grido della giovane si trasformò in un rapido respiro strozzato mentre il drone le distendeva il braccio verso l'alto e si preparava ad applicare quella stretta terribile per staccarglielo dalla spalla.

Le sue intenzioni furono così tanto evidenti che Selene non ebbe dubbi al riguardo, certa di dover reagire immediatamente prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Eseguì un kip up nonostante parte del suo corpo fosse ostruito dall'automa, in una sequenza lenta che fece udire distintamente un lieve scrocchiare di ossa umane. Una volta in piedi calò un pugno poderoso con il braccio libero contro il fianco del nemico.

Il colpo andato a segno provocò una rottura nella struttura dell'avversario artificiale, spezzandolo letteralmente a metà. La parte inferiore collassò sul pavimento senza alcun controllo mentre quella superiore ruzzolò poco distante sul ring, ancora attiva.

Selene prese fiato appena più profondamente, il braccio destro che pendeva leggermente indietro in una posizione che lasciava presupporre che la spalla fosse rotta o slogata. Con una smorfia e gli occhi totalmente focalizzati sui resti della macchina, applicò tramite l'altra mano una torsione veloce sul braccio _ferito_, facendolo ritornare al suo posto in uno schiocco osseo rumoroso che provocò alcuni versi di disgusto tra gli uomini della Hartmann.

Il drone cercò di allontanarsi sui due arti rimasti, strisciando sul pavimento e dandole praticamente le spalle. Non raggiunse nemmeno il bordo del ring. La ragazza fu sopra ciò che restava del robot con una corsa che non fu visibile a nessuno dei presenti, se non appena percepita dagli occhi potenziati di Adam.

Un attimo prima lei era distante un paio di metri dall'automa, e un attimo dopo gli era addosso come un predatore.

Jensen osservò la giovane bloccare l'avversario inanimato con un piede e chinarsi quel tanto che bastava in avanti per afferrare tra le mani i due arti superiori meccanici. La guardò tirare verso di sé le estremità artificiali in uno sforzo che le fece contrarre tutti i muscoli della schiena e delle braccia, per poi liberarsi il petto da un urlo rabbioso quando le staccò dal corpo di acciaio e carbonio.

Il silenzio che ne seguì riempì la sala di un vuoto ovattato, come se in qualche modo la sequenza di rumori generati dalla lotta potesse ancora sentirsi in un'eco indistinta.

Il cozzare metallico dell'automa, l'urlo rabbioso di Selene, lo strappo secco dalle giunture robotiche. E poi di nuovo, il cozzare metallico, l'urlo di Selene, lo strappo dalle giunture.

Quando la scozzese si girò leggermente per osservare il suo piccolo pubblico, il suo viso mostrava un'espressione imperscrutabile. Fu come guidata immediatamente a cercare suo zio, e la prima cosa che Artair fece fu quella di crollare sulle proprie ginocchia, profondamente sollevato ma incredulo.

Gli uomini di Helga erano raggelati, immobili, le armi che tremavano tra le loro mani. Anche la donna era sconvolta, il fiato che le usciva in un rantolo silenzioso e impreciso.

Adam non riusciva a rimuovere dalla sua mente gli ultimi istanti di quello scontro, la fredda ferocia che la giovane aveva dimostrato nel mutilare qualcosa di inanimato con tanta facilità. In pochissime occasioni aveva visto una simile forza bruta, compagna di uomini che aveva incrociato sul proprio cammino anche prima degli innesti.

Guardava Selene e non riusciva a credere che fosse stata lei a _vincere_, la stessa _ragazzina_ che lo aveva lasciato entrare in casa sua, che gli aveva offerto un caffè, che aveva cantato una canzone in uno _spettacolo_ privato con una timidezza genuina; la stessa _ragazzina_ che aveva bisogno del suo unico parente, che aveva bisogno di sapere che Artair fosse al sicuro; la stessa _ragazzina_ che aveva chiesto a Jensen di poter vedere i suoi occhi _alieni_, che gli aveva rivolto una battuta allusiva e allo stesso tempo innocente in un momento assolutamente inopportuno.

Guardava Selene e, nonostante il dubbio, nonostante l'incredulità, nonostante l'atavica certezza che la ragazza non dovesse affatto affrontare quel mondo malsano, seppe che era stata lei. Era stata solo lei.

Non aveva senso ingannarsi, credere che si stesse sbagliando. Negare l'evidenza significava non avere alcun rispetto di ciò che le era successo, di ciò che le era stato fatto. Fingere che non fosse vero significava prendere e gettare come spazzatura la fiducia che quella _ragazzina_ voleva riporre in lui.

Una forma di tradimento che Adam conosceva bene, che aveva vissuto sulla sua stessa pelle — nella sua stessa _carne_.

La giovane si spostò di pochi passi verso il bordo del ring, portandosi dietro i due arti meccanici, lanciandoli entrambi ai piedi di Hartmann in un clangore di acciaio e versi spaventati delle guardie del corpo.

I suoi occhi azzurri si socchiusero per un attimo, un respiro appena più profondo le spezzò il fiato. Scese dal piano rialzato con un movimento mellifluo, restando un secondo immobile per sentire il normale pavimento sotto i piedi e per far scemare la leggera sensazione di vertigine da cui era stata colta.

Avanzò infine verso lo zio senza badare a nessun altro, e se Hartmann avesse avuto da ridire sul suo spostamento senza attendere una qualche disposizione da parte della tedesca, Selene le avrebbe fatto esplodere la testa, non soltanto la lingua.

Artair si alzò sulle proprie gambe poco prima di essere raggiunto, spingendosi in avanti come se avesse voluto stringere la nipote a sé nonostante la presenza del giubbotto e della felpa tra le mani leggermente tremanti.

Selene lo fermò con un cenno lento, guardandolo silenziosa. Bastò quello scambio visivo per nascondere il mondo esterno fuori da ciò che si stavano dicendo senza proferir parola. Qualunque fonte di disturbo sarebbe stata cancellata per non minare il loro reciproco conforto.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Gli eventi successivi alla _vittoria _di Selene si susseguirono, per lei, come in uno stato di leggero stordimento, la sua mente rivolta a pensieri che non riusciva a mettere a tacere, un marasma costante di voci, suoni ed emozioni.

Non era stato lo scontro con i dodici uomini a renderla tanto silenziosa e cupa, e nemmeno lo scontro con il drone. Per quanto la sua spalla lamentasse un po' di lecito dolore e il suo corpo vibrasse ancora dell'adrenalina provocata dalla lotta, ciò su cui pendevano le sue riflessioni era tutt'altro, e non si trattava assolutamente di nulla di buono o positivo.

Ne era perfettamente consapevole.

Helga aveva rischiato di risvegliare del tutto la _bestia_ sopita. Forse, in realtà, lo aveva già fatto, malauguratamente.

Hartmann, diversi minuti necessari per riprendere il controllo sul suo stesso respiro, recuperò anche la capacità di formulare degli ordini, mandando un suo uomo a recuperare tutto il fascicolo, digitale e cartaceo, richiesto da Artair in merito alla vendita della struttura Belltower.

Nell'attesa, BlueDevil era rimasto accanto alla nipote. Le aveva restituito nell'ordine adatto per rivestirsi prima la felpa e dopo la giacca nera, osservandola indossarli mentre lei teneva lo sguardo basso e la linea delle labbra dritta e seria. Non aveva il solito colorito vivace sulle gote morbide, soltanto il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino che accendeva con quel disegno la sua epidermide pallida.

Artair avrebbe voluto toccare la nipote su di una spalla, in quel semplice contatto di conforto di cui la giovane sembrava aver bisogno. Eppure era stata solo lei a scegliere di non indugiare in quel genere di affetto, non davanti a quelle persone.

Poteva capirla, forse intuire che in realtà dietro quella decisione c'era la necessità di non mostrare ciò che agli occhi di Hartmann e dei suoi uomini sarebbe stata una debolezza. La semplice idea che si trattasse di quella possibilità, accendeva in McTavish un devastante bisogno di uccidere la tedesca.

Adam era fermo a pochi passi dagli scozzesi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il cappotto ben chiuso sul ventre, e il viso rivolto alle guardie del corpo e alla donna ancora seduta sulla poltrona, una sigaretta accesa tra le dita un po' tremanti.

La sua espressione imperscrutabile, anche grazie alle lenti, gli permise di sondare l'ambiente circostante con estrema attenzione, perfettamente consapevole di come in realtà gli uomini di Hartmann avessero i nervi a fior di pelle e lanciassero occhiate allarmate esclusivamente alla ragazza.

Era pronto ad intervenire se qualcuno di loro non avesse retto alla tensione latente. Aveva già _marcato_ dieci mercenari e preparato le munizioni PRIME nel braccio apposito. Avrebbe anche attivato il TITAN per spostarsi prontamente davanti ai suoi due _compagni_, liberandosi nello stesso momento la visuale per agire.

Una parte di sé però era profondamente desideroso di chiedere a Selene come lei si sentisse in quel momento. Nonostante la conoscesse da poco, poteva individuare un silenzio insolito, una latente stanchezza, non soltanto fisica. Sapeva riconoscere quando era la mente ad essere incredibilmente affaticata.

Era questo ciò che avrebbe voluto evitarle. Era troppo giovane per affrontare quel genere di situazioni, poco importava se avesse messo al tappeto dodici uomini addestrati e distrutto una sentinella da combattimento. Il suo corpo poteva anche essere preparato a superare simili sfide ma la sua mente era pur sempre quella di una ragazza di ventidue anni.

Lui alla sua età era entrato in polizia da appena un anno, impegnato con la propria carriera, ma era stato qualcosa che aveva scelto autonomamente, non un percorso stabilito da altri.

Avrebbe parlato di nuovo con Artair. Sapeva bene che ciò che voleva dire all'hacker non sarebbe affatto piaciuto a Selene, ma lei se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Magari poteva riuscire a convincerla ad abbandonare quella _guerra_ troppo grande per una ragazza tanto giovane.

Una volta che l'uomo di Hartmann incaricato di recuperare tutti i documenti fece ritorno nella palestra, consegnandoli proprio a BlueDevil, lo scozzese studiò rapidamente i pochi fogli cartacei per avere un'idea di ciò che avrebbe trovato nei dispositivi digitali lasciati in allegato nella carpetta. Rivolse infine uno sguardo silenzioso ad Adam, restando in attesa solo qualche secondo prima di annuire e incamminarsi verso la porta a due battenti con passo lento, aspettando di udire al contempo anche la nipote e il potenziato dietro di sé.

Jensen non mosse un singolo muscolo, interessato esclusivamente a restare vicino alla ragazza; Selene continuava a mantenere il capo leggermente chinato, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi e la treccia viola liberata dalla crocchia, qualche ciocca sfuggita dalla capigliatura ordinata.

Adam attese qualche istante prima di sollevare una mano in lega sulla spalla della giovane, non del tutto certo che il contatto potesse essere qualcosa di accettabile tra lei e lui. Una parte di sé lo aveva previsto, Selene si scansò ma non per evitare di essere toccata.

Ciò che accadde dopo, Jensen non fu completamente in grado di comprenderlo, se non facendo affidamento sulla reale possibilità che la scozzese non fosse solo semplicemente forte, agile e mortalmente capace di uccidere a mani nude.

Un bizzarro crepitio elettrico, lo stesso avvertito poco prima dello scontro con il drone, si diffuse nelle orecchie dell'ex-SWAT, e quando capì che anche tutti gli altri presenti erano in grado di sentirlo allo stesso modo, si rese conto che McTavish si era fermato a circa tre metri da dove si trovavano lui e la nipote, l'espressione terribilmente preoccupata.

«No, Selene. Non farlo», fu la debole protesta dell'hacker.

Le guardie del corpo presenti — il numero era salito a quasi venti persone, tra quelle che erano state chiamate a combattere, lecitamente doloranti, e quelle che avevano invece avuto il compito di proteggere Helga e tenere d'occhio i tre ospiti — iniziarono a tremare sui loro posti, le armi di grosso calibro che caddero sul pavimento in un clangore diffuso e in una sequenza precisa che sembrava espandersi dagli uomini più vicini a Selene fino a quelli più distanti. I loro occhi rotearono leggermente verso l'alto, insieme al movimento della testa inclinata allo stesso modo, in uno spasmo continuo che li costrinse a lamentarsi come affetti da un qualche dolore persistente ma non molto forte.

La ragazza si avvicinò ad Hartmann, l'unica persona, oltre Artair e Adam, che non sembrava risentire di ciò che stava succedendo agli scagnozzi della tedesca. Soltanto quando il potenziato vide l'espressione di orrore sul volto della donna, comprese che la bionda era paralizzata dalla paura e non da ciò che invece aveva bloccato i suoi mercenari.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quello sguardo sgomento e impaurito ovunque. La voce della coscienza cercava di urlargli nella mente che dovesse fare qualcosa, intervenire. Nessuno meritava di provare un terrore tanto fagocitante, un terrore capace di impedire anche solo di respirare normalmente.

Osservò Helga cambiare letteralmente colore, diventare paonazza, riuscì ad individuare, nonostante la distanza, il battito forsennato del suo cuore naturale. Stava sperimentando una paura così tanto mostruosa che non si sarebbe sorpreso se la donna fosse praticamente prossima ad urinarsi addosso.

La _bestia_ non più sopita era davanti alla bionda, e Jensen decise in quel preciso momento che restare a guardare non fosse la scelta giusta.

Si incamminò per seguire gli stessi passi di Selene, fermandosi dietro di lei, in attesa di quel singolo cenno che gli avrebbe fatto capire che la giovane era pronta a gettarsi oltre il metaforico abisso.

Non le avrebbe permesso di _macchiarsi _a quel modo. Se Selene desiderava la morte della tedesca, avrebbe dovuto lasciare a lui quel compito.

La ragazza si chinò su Helga molto lentamente, poggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, la treccia che scivolò oltre la spalla destra.

«Voglio avvisarti, Hartmann», cominciò con tono tanto basso da risultare appena comprensibile. «Tu non _conosci_ Damian Fisher. Non sai nulla di lui, della sua esistenza. Dimenticati del mio istruttore, dimenticati di mio zio, dimenticati dell'uomo che è venuto con noi».

Allungò una mano per toccare la padrona di casa, scivolando con le dita sul suo mento aristocratico per stringerle fermamente le guance, facendole assumere una smorfia contratta sul viso terrorizzato.

«Tu ti _ricorderai_ soltanto di me, Hartmann. Ti ricorderai di me, di quello che sto facendo ai tuoi uomini adesso. No, non ha importanza che li abbia sconfitti sul ring. _Tu_», e le afferrò rudemente il volto per girarle il capo verso la direzione giusta, «devi vedere in che modo massacrerò i tuoi soldatini. Non potranno nemmeno difendersi ma, fidati, saranno in grado di sentire _tutto_».

Helga scoppiò a piangere proprio in quell'istante, un debole lamento strozzato le fuoriuscì dalla gola, e Adam avanzò di un singolo passo, rendendolo perfettamente udibile alla giovane.

«Selene, fermati...», le disse piano.

La giovane inclinò soltanto per un momento il capo, abbassando lo sguardo azzurro in un punto impreciso della poltrona. Riportò il capo della donna girato verso di lei, in modo da poterla osservare nuovamente.

«Dovrei farti esplodere la lingua per quello che hai detto su Damian», continuò la ragazza. «Tu non conosci Damian Fisher!», aggiunse con tono molto più alto, stringendo un po' più forte il palmo sul mento di Hartmann, facendola lamentare sonoramente per il dolore provato alla mandibola, le guance rigate dai resti sbavati del make-up.

Anche Artair si avvicinò ma lo fece unicamente per poggiare una mano sul braccio di Jensen, sopra il cappotto. L'agente rivolse un rapido sguardo all'hacker e lui gli rispose con un debole cenno di diniego.

McTavish gli stava dicendo di non intervenire, di non interrompere ciò che stava facendo sua nipote.

«Non cercare Damian, per nessun motivo», riprese Selene rizzandosi leggermente sulla schiena. «Non hai nulla da dirgli e lui non ha nessun incarico da svolgere per conto tuo. Se scopro che continuerai a cercarlo, io ritornerò qui, ucciderò tutti i tuoi uomini, e poi farò a te ciò che ho fatto al tuo _giocattolino_ metallico».

Si avvicinò nuovamente per scrutare da quella distanza l'espressione terrorizzata della bionda, ponendosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e liberandolo dalla stretta delle sue dita per poggiarle sul bracciolo vicino.

«Ti spezzerò la spina dorsale, Hartmann, ma soltanto per non farti più alzare sulle tue gambe. Ti staccherò le braccia dal corpo e poi ti guarderò morire dissanguata».

Fece una pausa, allineando le sue labbra ad una delle orecchie della padrona di casa, tanto vicina da scuotere appena con il proprio respiro una ciocca di capelli biondi.

«E non osare nasconderti da qualche parte, perché se avrò bisogno di reclamare il favore che mi devi, io _voglio_ trovarti qui».

Il silenzio che seguì a quelle parole terrificanti fu interrotto poco dopo dai passi di Selene mentre si spostava verso la porta a due battenti. Era scivolata a lato di Adam e di suo zio senza nemmeno sfiorarli o guardarli, muovendosi spedita in direzione dell'uscita.

Jensen osservò per qualche momento Helga e i suoi uomini, ancora immobili e paralizzati da qualunque cosa avesse fatto loro la scozzese. McTavish espirò accanto a lui, seguendo la nipote mentre stringeva sotto il braccio il fascicolo ricevuto.

Quando i tre furono nel corridoio vuoto del seminterrato, diretti alle scale in salita, sembrò quasi che la villa fosse piombata in un silenzio macabro, grottesco. Continuarono a non sentire nulla dalle persone che si trovavano lì, né un singolo rumore, né una parola sussurrata sottovoce. Incrociarono poche altre guardie del corpo al pian terreno, paralizzate e immobili con le armi sul pavimento, la testa sollevata verso il soffitto, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi alzati nelle orbite.

Per un attimo, Jensen aveva creduto che dopo le azioni di Selene, sarebbe stato costretto a combattere. Temeva di ritrovarsi sotto attacco da un momento all'altro, una vendetta sensata che non trovò nemmeno il tempo di _maturare_. Guardava spesso alle sue spalle, certo che avrebbe dovuto difendersi alla prima occasione

«Selene...». La voce di Artair fu bassa e incerta.

L'agente si girò per osservare i due scozzesi, trovandoli l'uno accanto all'altra, poco più avanti sull'ultima sezione del corridoio che li separava dal grosso portone dell'ingresso principale.

BlueDevil sollevò appena il braccio libero nel tentativo di poggiare la mano sulla schiena della nipote.

«Non toccarmi...», fece lei, scansandosi, barcollando per un momento e urtando la parete vicina.

Le ginocchia della giovane cedettero di poco, trovando sostegno sul muro. McTavish si prodigò per sorreggerla, incurante delle parole che lei gli aveva rivolto, ma la ragazza gli rispose con un vago cenno di diniego.

«Ti prego, non toccarmi... Devo continuare a _trattenerli_ finché non saremo fuori di qui», disse ancora, sollevando leggermente il capo.

Adam si avvicinò velocemente per sostituirsi a BlueDevil, le mani in lega pronte a insinuarsi sotto le braccia di Selene. Quando lei portò le dita davanti a sé, l'uomo sentì appena la pressione dei polpastrelli femminili contro il ventre protetto dalla maglia scura.

La ragazza gli rivolse un'occhiata, negando nuovamente con la testa. «Per favore, non voglio che mi tocchiate. Ce la faccio...».

I due uomini si guardarono un istante; Jensen chiese silenziosamente a McTavish cosa fare per essere di aiuto a sua nipote, ed Artair negò al potenziato per rispondergli allo stesso modo, lasciando che fosse la giovane a scegliere come proseguire.

Selene riprese a muoversi per prima, ringraziandoli piano con un debole cenno di assenso. Si appoggiò con la mano più vicina alla parete e continuò a camminare lentamente, un passo dietro l'altro.

Quando furono finalmente fuori dalla villa, nel piccolo giardino privato, l'aria fredda della sera sembrò ridestare le azioni della ragazza, facendole accelerare il passo verso il cancello sorvegliato dalla guardia, anche quella paralizzata in un debole verso strozzato.

Selene si aggrappò alla macchina con un lieve tonfo, respirando a testa bassa, le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano per accompagnare quel movimento corporeo necessario. Artair aprì la vettura con il comando a distanza, girando attorno al mezzo dopo un secondo di esitazione, mentre Adam rimase accanto alla giovane per qualche momento in più, in attesa.

«Vuoi metterti sul sedile anteriore?», le domandò il potenziato, cercando di osservare la sua espressione.

Selene inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte profondamente prima di sollevare il viso sull'uomo, un debole sorriso sulle labbra pallide. «Mi dispiace».

Non era la risposta che lui si era aspettato di udire.

«Per cosa?», rispose l'agente, l'espressione interrogativa nonostante le lenti.

Lei scosse il capo, attendendo un istante. «Ho capito che non... Che non apprezzi molto il contatto fisico improvviso».

Si stava riferendo a quando lo aveva fermato con i palmi sul suo ventre, una debole pressione gentile che sarebbe dovuta essere una spinta un po' più decisa e stabile. Adam si rese conto che non poteva esserne in alcun modo infastidito, non lo sarebbe stato nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Selene si prese ancora qualche secondo di silenzio, aprendo lo sportello posteriore. «Grazie, ma preferisco rimanere dietro».

Il tragitto in macchina fu silenzioso.

Artair guidava un po' più speditamente, il capo che di tanto in tanto si muoveva in un vago cenno di dissenso in risposta ai suoi pensieri, l'espressione contratta in una smorfia di stanchezza. Jensen lasciava le mani in lega serrate contro le ginocchia, il viso rivolto al finestrino accanto a lui.

Selene teneva gli occhi chiusi, la fronte appena corrucciata e le labbra dritte senza la solita espressività, il cavalluccio marino sullo zigomo come unico disegno a donarle un po' di _colore_. Si era sciolta la treccia, portando la lunga chioma attorno alle spalle e al volto, un modo per nascondere la visuale periferica sulle altre due presenze in auto. Aveva scelto di non indossare nuovamente la sciarpa, rimasta al suo posto dove l'aveva lasciata, insieme al proprio palmare.

«Zio...», mormorò lei, la voce incerta.

McTavish si riscosse in un tremore improvviso, lanciando un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore per osservare la nipote, mentre Adam volse il capo tra i sedili: trovarono entrambi la barriera dei capelli disposta a celare l'espressione della ragazza.

«Sì, dimmi», rispose Artair, rallentando un po' la velocità del mezzo.

«All'andata ho visto una stazione di servizio, sulla strada per Praga...». La ragazza fece una pausa, deglutendo. «Sarebbe... Sarebbe un problema se ci fermassimo a mangiare qualcosa? Se va bene anche a te, Adam».

«Nessun problema, Selene», disse subito l'hacker, attivando rapidamente il navigatore dell'auto per controllare quanto mancasse al più vicino fast-food.

Jensen non aveva fatto in tempo a rispondere prima dello scozzese ma non aveva intenzione di negare alla giovane quella richiesta.

«Assolutamente», fece eco il potenziato.

Lei annuì impercettibilmente, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un sorriso debole, deglutendo per ritrovare più facilmente la capacità di parlare. «Grazie».

Volse nuovamente il capo verso il finestrino alla sua sinistra, spostando i capelli per non essere guardata da nessuno di loro.

Jensen era intimamente turbato.

Se pensava a come, prima di arrivare alla villa di Helga Hartmann, era stato travolto da un divertito _fastidio _per il modo in cui Selene aveva cercato di trascorrere il viaggio in macchina, era quasi disposto a dirle di continuare a _punzecchiarlo_ un po'. Magari avrebbe risposto alla sua curiosità in merito al modulo A.C.I.S.A., e forse avrebbe anche disattivato le lenti per lasciarsi guardare da lei.

Lo turbava vederla in quello stato, _spenta_, con la mente su riflessioni che non avrebbe dovuto avere, stanca e spossata. Gli ricordava alcuni degli episodi che aveva vissuto prima da bambino, dopo da adolescente, e dopo ancora da ragazzo.

Sua madre soffriva di depressione fin da ragazzina e lui aveva vissuto la sua malattia come un qualcosa che inizialmente non gli era stato perfettamente chiaro. Soltanto con il tempo aveva capito quanto e come starle vicino. Una grandissima parte dell'innata predisposizione di Adam a proteggere il prossimo, i più deboli, era nata proprio tramite l'affetto provato per Margie.

Il viaggio in auto proseguì per un'altra decina di minuti prima di scorgere a bordo strada una piazzola di sosta con una struttura illuminata a giorno da lampioni sporchi e lampade al neon.

McTavish parcheggiò in un punto defilato e leggermente più riparato rispetto ad altre macchine presenti, quasi nascosto da una fila di camion e tir. Si volse poco dopo verso la nipote, scrutandola dallo spazio tra i due sedili anteriori.

«Io preferisco rimanere in macchina», disse la ragazza, decidendo di dedicare un'occhiata allo zio. «Se non è un problema».

«Tranquilla, Selene, nessun problema. Panino e patatine?», fece Artair con un sorriso gentile e comprensivo.

«E una bottiglietta d'acqua, per favore. Niente bibite gasate», aggiunse lei con un piccolo sorriso.

BlueDevil guardò il potenziato, l'ennesima silente richiesta che l'agente dovette decifrare, anche se gli risultò estremamente semplice e ovvio. L'ex-SWAT rispose con un cenno di assenso appena percettibile.

«Resto qui anche io, il mio aspetto potrebbe mettere a disagio eventuali avventori del posto», disse Adam, l'espressione imperscrutabile. «Non è necessario che prendi qualcosa anche per me».

«Figurati, Jensen. Non fare cerimonie», disse lo scozzese. «Panino e patatine?».

Dopo un veloce movimento delle spalle e un lieve sospiro, Adam annuì ancora. «E una birra, per favore».

Artair guardò l'uomo per qualche momento prima di mormorare tra le labbra un debole "grazie". Il fatto che l'americano avesse scelto di rimanere in macchina con la nipote lo rendeva più tranquillo. Era certo che il potenziato avrebbe anche controllato la zona da quella parte nascosta del parcheggio per sincerarsi che nessuno degli uomini di Hartmann li stesse seguendo.

Quando McTavish fu fuori dalla vettura, Selene si strinse nelle spalle, le gambe fasciate dai jeans strette l'una contro l'altra; un brivido le percorse la schiena, lasciandola nuovamente silenziosa e con il viso rivolto altrove.

Adam serrò ancora una volta i pugni contro le ginocchia, sospirando flebilmente per cercare di togliersi di dosso quell'improvvisa sensazione di turbamento. Quando aprì lo sportello della macchina per uscirne, sentì gli occhi della giovane puntati su di lui. Si appoggiò alla fiancata con il retro del corpo protetto dal cappotto e tirò fuori dalla tasca sigarette e accendino.

Sapeva di star comunicando alla giovane un'idea sbagliata, quanto di più erroneo lei potesse credere in quel momento. Era certo che quel movimento sarebbe stato frainteso, in fin dei conti non c'erano reali motivi per cui l'uomo dovesse restare con lei anche per parlarle, o per distrarla.

Jensen bussò delicatamente al finestrino posteriore con la mano in lega che sorreggeva i due oggetti, invitando la ragazza a fumare insieme.

Selene ebbe un momento di incertezza, osservando ciò che poteva vedere del potenziato dalla sua posizione all'interno dell'auto. Esitò ancora per poco prima di accettare, scendendo dallo stesso lato e trovando l'uomo con una sigaretta già accesa tra le labbra circondate dalla barba. Quando anche lei si appoggiò alla vettura, il braccio destro di Adam le sfiorava la spalla sinistra coperta dal giubbotto di finta pelle.

Era così piccola di statura, rispetto a lui.

L'agente si chiese se fosse una scelta saggia, quella di condividere con lei un simile vizio. Anche se maggiorenne, era pur sempre troppo giovane per abbandonarsi a cuor leggero all'effimero rilassamento provocato dalla nicotina.

Lui non avrebbe risentito degli effetti del tabacco nemmeno dopo una ventina d'anni, ma Selene non era potenziata, non aveva un biorespiratore che le ripuliva l'aria che inalava. Anche se non aveva senso cambiare idea dopo averle proposto di dividere una sigaretta, Jensen si ripromise che avrebbe evitato in futuro di fumare davanti alla scozzese.

_Assurdo_, preoccuparsi di essere un po' diseducativo per quella _ragazzina_. Sicuramente non aveva bisogno del potenziato per cedere ad attività discutibili, legali o meno che fossero.

Adam le porse il tubicino di carta ricolmo di tabacco; la mano di Selene tremò impercettibilmente nel prenderlo tra indice e medio, portandoselo alle labbra per aspirare qualche boccata, per poi restituirlo mentre espirava il fumo.

Replicarono i loro movimenti in silenzio per un altro lungo minuto, uno scambio lento e ponderato in cui entrambi sembravano indugiare in quel _rito_ comune. Erano più interessati a non toccarsi per sbaglio le dita, come se temessero che anche un semplice sfiorarsi avrebbe distrutto quella labile quiete.

In realtà Jensen credeva che lei non volesse essere ancora toccata dopo ciò che aveva affrontato, mentre Selene era assolutamente certa che il potenziato fosse _disgustato_ dallo scontro e da come la ragazza aveva combattuto — da ciò che aveva fatto dopo ad Helga e ai suoi uomini.

Si sbagliavano entrambi.

La mano di Selene tremò di uno spasmo forte e incontrollabile, lasciando cadere la sigaretta a terra.

Adam ebbe appena il tempo di guardarla in viso, scorgendo l'espressione contratta in una smorfia incerta, prima di vederla portarsi la stessa mano alla bocca e allontanarsi da lui con passi veloci, leggermente piegata in avanti.

La giovane fu colta da una nausea improvvisa che le riversò nell'esofago un fiotto di bile, costringendola a trattenersi dal vomitare per distanziarsi abbastanza. Si liberò la bocca mentre era piegata sulle gambe, tenendosi i capelli con una mano e tentando di placare con l'altra il lieve dolore all'addome.

Quando sentì i passi del potenziato accanto a lei, spostò il braccio dal ventre per intimargli di non raggiungerla.

«No, non è necessario...», disse lei, respirando con affanno, un altro conato che le spezzò il respiro.

Adam non l'ascoltò, ponendosi al suo fianco; inizialmente le raccolse i capelli con entrambe le mani in lega, i sensori registrarono un vago tepore ed una morbidezza naturale che non riusciva a cogliere completamente, anche se gli fu assurdamente facile avvertire una debole traccia olfattiva di cannella. Si assicurò di tenere con estrema attenzione la chioma tinta di viola tra le dita di una mano, cercando di non tirarle qualche ciocca a causa delle giunture artificiali, e portò l'altro palmo libero sulla fronte femminile, percependo in quel caso un calore umano più diretto — impossibile da approfondire totalmente ma con una vaga sensazione di sudore lì presente.

Selene trovò sostegno con la mano che aveva mosso per fermare l'agente, poggiandola sul braccio coperto dal cappotto, sentendo distrattamente la consistenza più solida dell'arto meccanico e percependo al contempo una piacevole freschezza a contatto con la pelle congestionata del viso.

La nausea si placò senza farla vomitare ancora. Il secondo conato, come il terzo e il quarto, non le portò nulla alla bocca, se non un po' di fastidio all'addome per lo sforzo. Quando si sollevò per respirare, utilizzò un fazzoletto di cellulosa tirato fuori dal giubbotto per asciugarsi le labbra, ripiegandolo poco dopo per riporlo da dove l'aveva preso — appuntando nella propria mente che avrebbe dovuto svuotare le tasche una volta a casa per una questione igienica.

Adam tenne ancora per qualche istante i capelli di lei sulla sua schiena, liberandoli con un movimento ponderato mentre scostava l'altra mano dal volto femminile imperlato di piccole goccioline di sudore.

«No, aspetta...», fece la giovane, sfiorandogli appena il palmo a mezz'aria. «Puoi... Per favore... È piacevole. Sei fresco».

Jensen rimase un secondo di troppo immobile, notevolmente impreparato alla richiesta di prolungare quel contatto, ma quando rispose con un lieve cenno di assenso, lasciando che fosse la ragazza a riportare la sua mano in carbonio dove _necessario_, la guardò trattenendo il respiro, le dita artificiali sulla pelle del viso femminile, sul lato destro.

Non seppe in che momento disattivò le lenti per osservarla senza la barriera degli innesti dermali. Aveva dato il comando tramite l'HUD ma non era in grado di stabilire quando fosse successo.

Selene gli sfiorò il dorso in lega con incertezza prima di coprire del tutto con i propri polpastrelli la mano robotica. Respirò a lungo per qualche altro momento, fissando l'uomo negli occhi _alieni_. Le sfuggì un sorriso di sorpresa per quella visuale improvvisa.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò lei, fissandolo. «Non volevo che vedessi...».

Jensen comprese che con quelle parole lei non si stava riferendo soltanto alla sua recente reazione fisica ma soprattutto a ciò che lui aveva visto a Most. Selene sembrava molto più turbata dalla prospettiva che il potenziato avesse assistito al combattimento e a come la situazione fosse stata gestita, stravolta, dopo lo scontro.

La sua preoccupazione, quella della ragazza, era fondata? Adam poteva dirsi _davvero_ sconvolto da ciò che aveva visto, da ciò che aveva capito?

Per quanto una parte di sé faticasse a trovare un senso a ciò che Selene sembrava rappresentare, e per quanto faticasse a spiegare razionalmente come una giovane di ventidue anni fosse stata in grado di lottare in quel modo senza l'ausilio di alcun innesto, Jensen non ne era assolutamente intimorito.

Non sarebbe potuto esserlo nemmeno se avesse voluto, nemmeno a fronte delle capacità _non_ fisiche manifestate dalla scozzese. Non quando lei _desiderava_ unicamente trovare sollievo e conforto tramite il contatto con il suo palmo in lega. Nessun _mostro_ avrebbe mai cercato qualcosa di simile.

L'ex-SWAT scosse il capo, la mano ancora premuta sulla guancia destra della giovane in quella carezza ferma. «Dovevo intervenire».

La scozzese respirò profondamente ancora un paio di volte, fissandolo. «No, ci avrebbero sparato. Ti avevo chiesto di proteggere Artair, di pensare solo a lui, e lo hai fatto...».

Adam negò ancora, molto più deciso del necessario. Non aveva senso discutere dei _se_ e dei _ma_, non con lei, almeno.

Selene era indubbiamente stanca, forse preoccupata per la sua stessa reazione emotiva: minacciare Hartmann era stata una decisione rischiosa, che avrebbe potuto peggiorare drasticamente la sicurezza dei due parenti.

«Non avrei dovuto lasciarti affrontare quegli uomini e quella sentinella da sola», aggiunse lui in ogni caso.

Lei gli sorrise ancora, come se trovasse piacevolmente rassicuranti le parole del potenziato. Si scostò di un passo dopo un ultimo lungo sospiro un po' più rilassato, lanciando un'occhiata alla macchina vicina.

«Ho bisogno di sedermi», disse semplicemente.

Ritornarono alla vettura quasi spostandosi insieme ma la scozzese si posizionò con un balzo sul cofano ancora caldo, stringendosi nel giubbotto mentre incassava leggermente la testa tra le spalle. Jensen le si fermò a pochi passi di distanza, restando in piedi davanti a lei. La guardò allungare una mano lentamente nella sua direzione, fissandolo come se fosse in attesa.

Fu lui stesso a scostare di poco il braccio dal proprio fianco, lasciandole colmare quella breve distanza tra di loro. Quando la ragazza gli toccò gentilmente il polso destro, insinuando appena le dita sotto la lana del cappotto, comprese che Selene gli stava nuovamente rivolgendo la richiesta di riprendere da dove si erano interrotti pochissimi secondi prima. Voleva ancora le sue dita in lega sul viso — dal lato del tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino.

Il potenziato esitò di nuovo, stupito da quell'implicita _rivelazione_, e da come improvvisamente tutti i sensori tattili presenti in quella parte del suo braccio artificiale sembrassero accendersi di assurda _vitalità_.

La pressione dei polpastrelli di Selene sul suo polso era ovattata, incompleta, se non avesse avuto lo sguardo puntato su quella parte del suo braccio avrebbe percepito ben poco di quel tocco. Osservarla però prendergli delicatamente la mano per poggiarla sul viso femminile ebbe il potere di restituirgli l'accesso a ricordi lontani nel tempo, e di sentire con essi sensazioni contrastanti.

Da una parte c'era la certezza che tutto fosse stato ridotto a semplici sfumature, poteva riconoscere il calore corporeo, la trama della pelle, ma non riusciva ad identificare tanto altro. Eppure, poter compiere quell'azione, anche se guidata da lei, gli restituì qualcosa che non sperimentava da anni.

«Non mi sono stancata per lo scontro con quella sentinella», disse Selene, osservandolo negli occhi artificiali che sembrarono brillare nonostante la poca luce presente in quella zona del parcheggio. «Anche se la spalla mi ha fatto male per diversi minuti, è stato ciò che ho fatto dopo ad indebolirmi veramente».

Jensen rimase un momento in silenzio, tutta la sua attenzione calamitata sul leggero ispessimento che poteva sentire oltre il cavalluccio marino, sondando la cicatrice sottostante con un movimento impercettibile del pollice.

«Quando hai...», cominciò a chiederle, quasi costretto a deglutire il leggero groppo che sentiva in gola. «Quando hai _bloccato _le guardie del corpo e minacciato Helga?».

Selene annuì, prendendo debolmente la mano di Adam nella sua per riportarla tra di loro, poco sopra le sue ginocchia.

Si ritrovò a studiare l'estremità artificiale per interminabili secondi, provocando nell'uomo la devastante sensazione che lui dovesse ritrarre il braccio. La devastante certezza che più le permetteva di osservarne il palmo artificiale, più rapidamente avrebbe individuato orrore e disgusto sul volto di lei per l'aberrazione che Jensen rappresentava.

La giovane alzò lo sguardo negli occhi del potenziato, scrutandolo. «Wow...».

L'ex-SWAT riconobbe ancora quella fitta che gli pervase il petto; non era provocata da repulsione a quel contatto, nonostante una parte di sé non si sentisse adatto per provare le sensazioni che stava provando.

Qualcosa dentro di lui agognava il protrarsi di quel calore, desiderava poter sfiorare i palmi della ragazza ed essere sfiorato da lei. Era qualcosa di troppo sbagliato. Non avrebbe dovuto permetterle di _avvicinarsi_ a quel modo.

Il cuore di Selene era un tonfo regolare e sicuro, e il suo respiro pacato e silenzioso lo calmava. I suoi occhi azzurri non mostravano segni di ribrezzo o timore, solo una remota stanchezza, come se fosse leggermente stordita, ma ciò che Jensen poteva comprendere anche senza l'ausilio dell'amplificatore sociale era che lei fosse assolutamente in pace nel toccare la mano artificiale.

Quando la giovane sollevò un braccio con un movimento incerto, trattenendo delicatamente il palmo dell'agente tra le altre dita, Adam non comprese immediatamente cosa lei volesse fare. La osservò mentre la mano femminile risaliva all'altezza giusta, _costringendo _lui a scostarsi appena di un passo, molto più incredulo.

Selene voleva toccargli la guancia. Due sue dita lo sfiorarono poco sopra la barba, sui segni evidenti che deformavano la linea della peluria, mentre i loro occhi si fissavano sorpresi e tranquilli allo stesso tempo.

Lei espirò, e l'uomo fu improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che la giovane avesse trattenuto il respiro. Sentì i suoi polpastrelli esitare vicini al suo volto e non poté far altro che inclinare leggermente il capo per colmare ancora quella breve distanza, per far sì che lei vedesse quell'impercettibile movimento e comprendesse che poteva proseguire.

Selene premette del tutto la mano contro la guancia dell'americano, sentendo sul palmo i peli corti e fitti, e saggiando immobile la trama della pelle e della barba. Le sfuggì un sorriso incredulo, una lieve risata sommessa che le spezzò il fiato, come se stesse accarezzando chissà quale bestia indomita e selvaggia, come se le fosse stato concesso il dono di potersi avvicinare tanto, un _premio _inatteso ma stranamente desiderato.

Adam non riusciva a capire: la voce della ragione gli urlava di interrompere subito quel contatto ma era da troppo, _troppo _tempo che non sentiva il calore di un palmo umano contro il viso, mosso con quell'insperata _dolcezza_.

«Sei incredibile», fece lei, l'espressione sorpresa di chi aveva appena ritrovato un po' di quiete dopo la tempesta.

Jensen socchiuse gli occhi per un momento, lasciandosi scorrere dalla gentilezza della ragazza e del calore della mano contro la sua guancia. Quando ritornò a fissare Selene, l'essere girato verso il fastfood fu decisamente utile, proprio perché notò soltanto in quel momento Artair uscire dall'autogrill e tornare in direzione della macchina con un paio di sacchetti di carta tra le braccia.

Si scostò di diversi passi, _abbandonando _la giovane sul cofano della vettura e riattivando le lenti sul proprio sguardo _alieno_.

La ragazza si rabbuiò per un istante ma non appena sentì i passi di McTavish a pochi metri da loro, si voltò rapidamente per individuare il parente ormai abbastanza vicino. Dedicò al potenziato un veloce sorriso di comprensione subito prima di tornare con i piedi per terra.

Mangiarono in auto, riprendendo i loro posti e commentando distrattamente la qualità del cibo, anche se fu più un rapido scambio di battute tra i due scozzesi, mentre Adam indugiava in un silenzio che rischiava di chiudergli lo stomaco.

Era facile nascondere i suoi pensieri quando era tanto abituato a rifugiarsi in un controllo assoluto della propria espressione, ma era impossibile negare a se stesso quanto fosse profondamente turbato da quell'improvvisa _vicinanza _che aveva trovato un modo per sbocciare, nonostante le svariate ed ovvie differenze tra la ragazza e il potenziato.

Raggiunsero Praga un'ora dopo, intorno alla mezzanotte, mentre il clima autunnale era ancora più rigido e il silenzio della notte era appena spezzato dal borbottio del motore della macchina. Artair si era prefissato l'intento di lasciare Jensen nel quartiere Překážka per semplice cortesia, l'ennesima gentilezza a cui l'uomo non era più abituato.

L'americano scese dalla vettura dopo un cenno di saluto allo scozzese, mentre Selene usciva dallo stesso lato per prendere posto sul sedile anteriore.

I due si guardarono per un momento accanto all'auto, lei con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre lui ricacciava nei recessi del suo animo l'impulso di toccarla nuovamente, le braccia volutamente strette sui fianchi, lungo il cappotto.

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto toccarla ancora? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di simile?

«Buonanotte, Adam», disse la ragazza con voce tranquilla, gli occhi azzurri che sembrarono brillare di intimo entusiasmo alla luce dei lampioni circostanti.

«Anche a te, Selene».

Chiamarla per nome sembrò assumere connotazioni ancora più sbagliate, come se non avesse il diritto di indugiare su di esso con la bocca e con la lingua. Con la mente.

L'agente osservò il mezzo allontanarsi in direzione del primo ponte più vicino per superare il fiume, seguendolo con lo sguardo finché non vide scomparire le luci posteriori oltre una curva non molto distante.

Una volta nel suo appartamento, Jensen si spostò rapido nella zona della cucina senza nemmeno privarsi del cappotto, aprendo la bottiglia di Rusterini&Moorks ricevuta da Artair e versandosene una copiosa quantità nel primo bicchiere capitato sotto mano. Bevve tutto di un fiato e cercò di spingere con il liquido ambrato il groppo caldo che sentiva in gola.

Cosa era successo, di preciso? _Come _era successo?

Un secondo bicchiere di whisky non gli avrebbe dato alcuna risposta ma, almeno in parte, avrebbe spento l'urgenza di trovare un qualsiasi senso a ciò che aveva desiderato e a ciò che aveva provato.

Avrebbe terminato la bottiglia dell'alcolico nel tentativo di non andare a dormire con la mente affollata da quei pensieri — non con il volto di Selene accarezzato dal suo palmo meccanico che indugiava molesto tra le sue riflessioni.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo gli eventi alla villa di Helga Hartmann, Adam e Selene trovano un po' di tempo per conoscersi meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenza di una singola scena di nudo femminile di poche righe.

Adam aveva trascorso i due giorni seguenti a quella domenica restando in contatto con Artair solo per condividere le poche informazioni che l'hacker e il potenziato potevano scambiarsi tramite l'infolink.

La struttura Belltower che era stata venduta al governo russo non risultava effettivamente tra le proprietà sovietiche. Ciò che era evidenziato nei documenti recuperati da Helga Hartmann lasciava intuire che si fosse trattata di una vendita di copertura per qualcosa di diverso.

Erano passate da poco le ore 19:10 di martedì quando McTavish si era fatto risentire per chiedere un consiglio all'agente.

Jensen quel giorno era andato alla TF29 nel primo pomeriggio con l'intento di sfruttare a dovere il poligono di tiro; anche se era ancora in vacanza, nessuno poteva proibirgli di trascorre lì il suo tempo libero — e MacReady non lo avrebbe infastidito proprio perché il potenziato aveva completato tre quarti di lavoro arretrato.

La chiamata di BlueDevil giunse in un momento in cui l'ex-SWAT si trovava alla caffetteria presente al _pian terreno_ dell'ufficio nascosto, una decina di analisti alle sue spalle, impegnati alle postazioni informatiche, e qualche operativo nelle sale al livello superiore.

«_Adam__, ho le coordinate per il posto che ci interessa ma ciò che sto trovando mi insospettisce. Vorrei mostrarti della documentazione per avere un tuo parere, però inviare tutto al tuo PC richiederà tempo per il protocollo di sicurezza che utilizzo __solitamente_».

Sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse l'hacker. Quando gli aveva inviato il resoconto della missione di Selene in Francia e tutte le altre informazioni sull'Horus Field e sul Piano Hymeneal, lo scambio di dati non era stato particolarmente veloce. Era consapevole che in quell'occasione BlueDevil avesse controllato, anche dalla lunga distanza, il portatile nel suo appartamento.

Chang non ne sarebbe stato affatto entusiasta.

«Posso passare da te anche adesso», propose l'agente.

«_Tra cinque minuti devo recarmi al __Crannóg ma ho avviato l'invio di tutto il necessario __a Selene circa __mezz'ora fa__, anche per non darle la possibilità di tacciarmi di escluderla nuovamente. Le dirò di stampare tutto e di consegnartelo dove preferisci_».

Lo scozzese si lasciò sfuggire una pausa di qualche secondo, durante la quale Adam terminò il suo caffè mentre guardava verso l'ampio spazio centrale dell'ufficio.

L'ultima parte della risposta di Artair gli provocò una discreta frustrazione: era profondamente indeciso se riprendere o meno con lo scozzese la questione di far partecipare attivamente Selene alla _missione_.

«_Ci vorrà un'oretta affinché il computer di mia nipote processi le informazioni ricevute. Gestisco il suo terminale con lo stesso protocollo di sicurezza che utilizzo io. Ciò significa che, in base agli impegni di Selene, non ti so dire se ti consegnerà i documenti in serata o se lo farà domani mattina._ _Magari è meglio che la contatti direttamente tu_».

L'americano aggrottò un sopracciglio, dubbioso. «Non sarà al locale con te?».

Rivolse un rapido sguardo alla zona vicina all'ingresso della TF29, incamminandosi lentamente verso quella parte dall'ampia sala.

«_No, domenica notte mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di stare un po' da sola_». Artair si fece sfuggire un lieve sospiro. «_Ogni tanto capita, tende a dedicarsi ad altro quando è stanca_».

Adam inspirò appena, una lunga occhiata alla porta al di là del metal detector. Il nuovo quartiermastro lo osservò dalla sua postazione poco a lato, distratto per un momento dalla presenza dell'ex-SWAT.

Vedere quell'agente in uniforme gli rammentò che, dopo gli eventi di Londra, Aria Argento era diventata a tutti gli effetti un operativo sul campo, l'unica altra potenziata, oltre lui, nel team della TF29 di Praga.

Sapere che era stato proprio MacReady a volerla in squadra aveva acceso in Jensen il lecito dubbio che Duncan avesse in realtà un debole per la donna. Probabilmente non corrisposto, dato che Aria, nonostante un comportamento serio e professionale, aveva più volte cercato negli ultimi sei mesi di intrattenersi con Adam ad ogni minima occasione.

Apprezzava enormemente che Aria lo trovasse presumibilmente attraente — magari quella della donna era semplice gentilezza e cortesia e lui stava decisamente prendendo un granchio — ma valutare anche la sola semplice ipotesi di maturare un possibile rapporto con lei era quanto di più sbagliato potesse fare, non soltanto per la loro posizione lavorativa come colleghi.

Avrebbe sempre dovuto mentirle sul suo reale ruolo nell'Interpol e, anche se lei lo avesse accettato, avrebbe rischiato di metterla nel mirino degli Illuminati. Tenere Aria a distanza era stato un obbligo morale, per quanto reputasse la donna estremamente intelligente e con una personalità decisa, incredibilmente affine con la sua.

«Quindi non sai se Selene è a casa e sta bene?», domandò Adam, tornando concentrato sulla conversazione con Artair.

Usare la comunicazione sub-vocale significava beccarsi cenni interrogativi da parte di chiunque, soprattutto se restava fermo in un punto in _apparente _silenzio, e fu proprio ciò che ricevette dal nuovo quartiermastro.

McTavish rispose inizialmente con un verso incerto, un'esclamazione appena mormorata per quella richiesta inusuale. «_Certo che sta bene, suppongo che sia rimasta a casa. Ieri sicuramente avrà riposato quasi tutto il giorno, oggi avrà fatto altro, ma mi ha fatto capire che non era sua intenzione raggiungere il pub_».

L'ex-SWAT rimase in silenzio per qualche altro momento prima di riprendere la parola. «Selene non ti ha detto che domenica, mentre tu eri dentro il fastfood, si è sentita poco bene?».

«_Cosa?! No!_».

Jensen scosse il capo in un cenno teso, avanzando oltre il punto di controllo per raggiungere l'ascensore che lo avrebbe riportato in superficie. Percepì immediatamente i meccanismi attivarsi non appena utilizzò il tesserino sul lettore apposito.

«_Cazzo, non mi ha detto nulla per non farmi preoccupare. Cosa è successo, di preciso?_».

«Ha vomitato per un paio di minuti, mi ha spiegato che il suo malessere è stato provocato dallo sforzo del... Di ciò che ha fatto dopo aver distrutto quella sentinella», rispose prontamente, superando in quel momento la griglia di laser azzurri predisposta lungo il vano di cemento e acciaio.

Artair sospirò ancora, esasperato. «_Merda, sapevo che si era stancata ma non immaginavo che ne avesse risentito così tanto. Senti, grazie per avermelo detto. A questo punto vado da lei_».

«Ci sto andando io», affermò il potenziato mentre salutava con un cenno del capo Marcie Sedlák; la donna gli rivolse un rapido sorriso e tornò alla sua postazione di facciata, una tazza di caffè freddo a lato del computer da lavoro.

BlueDevil rimase un attimo in silenzio, abbastanza a lungo da rendere Jensen perfettamente consapevole di quanto il suo intento fosse ingiustificato.

«_E perché?_», domandò l'hacker, il tono di voce chiaramente perplesso.

«Perché se tua nipote scopre che ho fatto la spia sul suo malessere, sono abbastanza sicuro che potrei _ipoteticamente _pentirmene in futuro», disse l'americano, simulando un tono divertito.

Doveva fingere che non avesse altri pensieri per la testa — doveva mentire a BlueDevil, si trattava unicamente di mentirgli, lui lo sapeva bene.

«E inoltre», aggiunse nella speranza di _suonare_ convincente, «se per lei non sarà un problema, attenderò a casa sua l'arrivo dei file da te inviati. Non sono nel mio appartamento, ecco perché mi sto offrendo di andarci».

Lo scozzese sembrò riflettere su quella risposta, trovandola probabilmente sensata. «_Sei sicuro di non voler aspettare che sia lei a portati i documenti?_».

«Ottimizziamo i tempi», propose il potenziato. «Non appena i file saranno pronti, avrò modo di visionarli immediatamente dal suo computer», rispose lui, accendendosi una sigaretta da fumare nel breve tragitto.

Non era possibile ritrovarsi a mentire in quel modo ad Artair. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che voleva unicamente controllare che Selene stesse bene.

Perché dire tutt'altro? Perché tacere su un qualcosa di apparentemente normale? In che modo ammettere di essere un po' preoccupato per quella _ragazzina_ poteva essere considerato qualcosa di sbagliato?

L'hacker si fece sfuggire una pausa, ridacchiando poco dopo. «_Apprezzo la tua disponibilità, __Jensen__. Se vorrai, quando andrai via da casa di Selene, passa al locale_».

Incauta concessione, quella da parte di McTavish. Non l'invito a passare al Crannóg bensì ciò che lo avrebbe anticipato.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che fosse Artair ad occuparsi della ragazza. Era decisamente più ragionevole che fosse il parente ad andare da lei.

In quei due giorni Adam aveva cercato di prendere ciò che era successo quella domenica sera con Selene e gettarlo a forza fuori dai suoi pensieri. Era ritornato prima del necessario negli uffici della Task Force 29 proprio per quel motivo.

«Ti ringrazio», rispose l'ex-SWAT, resosi conto di essere rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo di troppo, «ma è probabile che, approfittando della vicinanza della Stazione del Pellegrino, io vada poi dritto a Překážka».

BlueDevil rispose inizialmente con un sonoro verso di assenso, aggiungendo poi il resto a parole. «_Va bene. Grazie ancora, __Adam_».

«Di nulla».

Chiuse la comunicazione sub-vocale mentre fumava con una certa veemenza, mormorando tra sé e sé un altro "di nulla" con tono palesemente stizzito. Era ovvio che fosse lecitamente _arrabbiato_ per quella sua stessa decisione.

Quando Jensen giunse al varco che conduceva al cortile interno del condominio Libuše, rammentò di non aver richiesto il numero di cellulare di Selene.

Esitò un momento, incerto se salire comunque le scale: con una rapidissima occhiata tramite la visione assistita si sincerò della presenza di una presenza umana al primo piano, nello spazio destinato al civico ottantasei.

Disattivò la visuale aumentata non appena ebbe la conferma luminosa, giusto per non invadere ulteriormente la privacy della ragazza, gettò la cicca ancora accesa a terra, pestandola con un piede, e riprese il cammino per fermarsi davanti alla porta di legno.

Stava quasi per bussare quando sentì una serie rumori piuttosto forti provenire dall'interno, come di sedie spostate, seguite poi da un tonfo terribile e da un breve urlo femminile su cui il potenziato non perse tempo ad interrogarsi.

Il pannello d'accesso a lato, sulla parete esterna, era attivo e impostato sul comando "aperto", segno che l'ingresso non era chiuso.

L'ipotesi peggiore che si palesò nella sua mente vagliò un unico scenario: gli uomini di Helga Hartmann avevano raggiunto la giovane nel suo appartamento. Era una possibilità più che plausibile, soprattutto dopo ciò che lei aveva fatto a seguito dello scontro a Most.

L'agente si limitò ad agire di impulso.

Quando aprì la porta di slancio, muovendo due passi verso l'interno, non si aspettò di assistere alla scena che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi coperti dalle lenti.

C'era un cane dal corto pelo bianco, un bull terrier per la precisione, che scodinzolava allegramente mentre strattonava tra le fauci un telo doccia, accanto ad una sedia abbattuta sul pavimento, vicino al tavolo da pranzo.

E c'era Selene, i capelli raccolti sulla testa in una crocchia scomposta, il volto inizialmente allegro, anche notevolmente divertito, mentre teneva tra le mani l'altra estremità dell'asciugamani, non realmente intenzionata a coprirsi.

Il suo corpo nudo fu visibile agli occhi del potenziato per giusto un paio di secondi, il tempo necessario per vedere praticamente _tutto_.

Il busto era leggermente chinato in avanti, lasciando dondolare appena il seno sodo e morbido che tremò per il movimento repentino, una quarta abbondante che l'uomo aveva già adocchiato durante le uniche due volte in cui era stato al Crannóg — perché quei vestitini le calzavano come guanti, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione.

Il ventre era piatto, con un accenno di muscolatura più interessante del previsto, e scendeva sull'inguine coperto da un triangolino curato e ridotto di riccioli scuri, merito del lavoro di qualche bravo estetista e di una probabile ceretta fatta anche piuttosto di recente.

I tatuaggi passarono decisamente in secondo piano, anche se braccia e gambe ne erano ricoperte come se indossasse comunque qualche indumento. Un buon 70-75% della sua epidermide era ricoperta da disegni, ghirigori e scritte ma quella caratteristica non aveva davvero importanza, come quelle buffe pantofole di stoffa fucsia che la giovane portava ai piedi.

L'espressione di Selene mutò con lo stesso ritardo con cui reagì subito dopo l'ex-SWAT.

«Cazzo, Adam!», esclamò lei, portandosi le braccia al petto e girandosi verso la camera da letto, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle con un tonfo rumoroso.

Nello stesso istante in cui la scozzese si era rifugiata in stanza, il potenziato si era fiondato invece sul pianerottolo, tirando la porta dietro di sé e restando immobile per qualche momento.

Si portò una mano in lega al viso per un gesto che comprendeva incredulità, una punta di imbarazzo, nuovamente incredulità, ed infine quella sottile ed inopportuna curiosità che poteva scattare alla vista di un corpo nudo ritenuto soggettivamente piacevole.

Perché, _cazzo_, Selene aveva un corpo molto giovane ma dannatamente femminile e morbido nei punti giusti. E lui era da più di un paio d'anni che non guardava una donna completamente nuda nemmeno per sbaglio.

L'uomo si accese un'altra sigaretta, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera senza trovare una posizione confortevole, come se fosse punto costantemente da uno sciame di insetti.

Che diavolo stava facendo lì? Doveva semplicemente andarsene.

Quando Selene uscì dalla propria camera, vestita con pantaloni di tuta e una maglia pesante un po' usurata, i capelli lunghi sciolti sulle spalle, recuperò il telo doccia lasciato sul pavimento dal cane che in quel momento scodinzolava pigramente davanti all'ingresso.

Portò l'asciugamani in bagno, riponendolo nel cesto della biancheria sporca, ritornando nella stanza principale sollevando dapprima la sedia caduta e poi, con un sospiro, avvicinandosi alla porta che conduceva fuori dall'appartamento.

Con un gesto ordinò a Diuk, il bull terrier accanto a lei, di restare al suo posto. Quando aprì l'uscio trovò Adam appoggiato alla ringhiera di pietra, le braccia al petto, anche se una leggermente sollevata per tenere una sigaretta in un cenno nervoso.

L'agente si voltò a guardarla dopo un momento di esitazione, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti che le scrutarono il viso. La scozzese restò per un momento immobile, incerta sul da farsi, ma alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi, scoppiando a ridere di gusto per ciò che era successo.

«Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci sempre dopo che io ho finito di farmi la doccia», commentò lei, profondamente divertita. «Almeno facciamo una volta a testa...».

Jensen reputò quella reazione condivisibile, anche se se l'era aspettata meno spontanea e decisamente più tesa. Lui, nei panni della giovane, non l'avrebbe presa altrettanto bene. Per niente bene. Affatto.

Selene si appoggiò allo stipite con il fianco, le mani vicine al ventre. «Vuoi entrare?».

Scostandosi di poco dal varco, la ragazza diede abbastanza spazio al bull terrier per lasciarlo avanzare incuriosito verso l'uomo, anche se non si permise di superare completamente la linea che delimitava l'inizio dell'abitazione.

L'americano chinò il viso sull'animale, per poi rivolgersi alla giovane. «Non sapevo avessi un cane».

«Non è mio», rispose lei. «Ogni tanto qualche vicino, non solo del complesso residenziale, mi lascia il proprio _cucciolo _per massimo due o tre giorni. Un modo come un altro per guadagnare qualcosa».

Fece una pausa, prendendo in braccio il bull terrier, che doveva pesare comunque intorno ai venticinque chili, e se lo strinse al petto con fare giocoso per presentarlo al potenziato.

«Comunque lui è Diuk, e ci hai beccati mentre questa peste si è presa la libertà di giocare con il mio telo doccia».

L'ex-SWAT sospirò, chinando il volto. Non poté fare a meno che negare impercettibilmente, mantenendo la stessa posizione sul pianerottolo ma muovendo una mano in lega in un cenno di scuse.

«Mi dispiace, Selene, non sarei dovuto entrare in quel modo. È che ho sentito quel rumore, ti ho sentito urlare, e... Non so, ho temuto che stesse succedendo qualcosa di brutto. Ho pensato agli uomini di Helga Hartmann...».

La scozzese sorrise ancora, muovendo un passo verso di lui. «Adam, tranquillo. Non è successo nulla di grave. Mi sono solo spaventata un pochino quando ho sentito la porta aprirsi, e ammetto che inizialmente non ti avevo riconosciuto subito, perché ero più preoccupata a coprirmi».

Diuk si sporse in avanti dalle braccia della ragazza per annusare in direzione dell'americano, la coda che iniziò a scodinzolare pigramente in risposta. L'uomo dedicò una lunga occhiata all'animale, restando in silenzio.

Selene sollevò le sopracciglia, leggermente sorpresa. «Mi sembra assurdo chiedertelo, ma ti intimorisce il suo aspetto?».

Jensen fece un vago gesto con il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire un rapido verso di gola. «No, affatto. È che...». Fece una pausa, lasciando cadere la sigaretta a terra per spegnerla sotto la scarpa. «Non importa, non sarei dovuto venire».

L'agente si mosse per le scale, scendendo i primi due gradini prima di essere fermato dalla ragazza, una mano di lei appena poggiata sopra il suo gomito.

Avrebbe dovuto sentire più forte e intenso l'impulso di allontanarsi, di scostarsi frettolosamente e magari anche rendere visibile un'espressione di fastidio sul viso, ma si limitò a voltarsi per guardare la nipote dell'hacker con il solito cipiglio imperturbabile, perché in realtà non voleva respingere tanto bruscamente quel contatto.

«Adam, ti ho promesso che non avrei più cercato di _leggerti_, quindi, a meno che tu non intenda dirmi cosa succede, io non posso sapere per quale motivo sei venuto qui».

La voce della scozzese fu calma e accondiscendente, il braccio destro che teneva contro il fianco il cane senza alcuno sforzo.

L'uomo guardò per un momento altrove, un leggero movimento degli occhi dietro le lenti scure che non fu visibile alla giovane: era assolutamente convinto che fosse decisamente una _buona cosa_ che Selene tenesse fede alla parola data.

Non poteva immaginare quanto sarebbe stato sconveniente che lei potesse sondare i suoi pensieri e trovarci non pochi dettagli di ciò che il potenziato si era impropriamente _preso _diversi minuti prima.

La sua testa continuava ad indugiare sul ricordo del corpo nudo delle ragazza.

_Ventidue anni, _ _Adam_ _. Assolutamente no._

Jensen scosse il capo, risalendo i gradini, costringendo la scozzese a spostarsi indietro di qualche passo e a portare anche l'altro braccio attorno al cane.

«Ero venuto solo per i file di Artair», disse l'uomo.

«Oh», rispose lei con un cenno di stupore. «Beh... Temo che il mio computer stia ancora completando il download. Mio zio mi ha scritto di stamparli e di farteli avere, ma sarei passata domani mattina da... Beh... Ovunque tu li volessi consegnati. Non ho idea di dove abiti, né di dove lavori». Selene si mosse verso la porta ancora aperta, senza però voltarsi. «Entra, dai. A questo punto fammi compagnia per cena: volevo ordinare una pizza. Ti va?».

L'americano esitò ancora, un vago gesto di diniego ad accompagnare la sua risposta. «Non voglio disturbarti».

Lei lo fissò con sguardo attento, certa che si trattasse di tutt'altro.

Diuk iniziò ad essere un po' irrequieto tra le sue braccia, agitandosi per scendere; la scozzese rientrò nell'appartamento per liberare il cane sul pavimento, vedendolo sparire quasi istantaneamente in direzione della ciotola ricolma di acqua fresca.

Quando si voltò verso Adam, lui era ancora dove lo aveva lasciato. Si appoggiò nuovamente allo stipite, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare divertito.

«Santo cielo, ma è stato così terribile vedermi nuda? Ho un aspetto tanto repellente?», domandò lei, un piccolo sorriso di scherno sulle labbra.

Il potenziato si irrigidì ulteriormente, l'espressione corrucciata nonostante le lenti scure sugli occhi. Sapeva benissimo quanto lei stesse cercando nuovamente di provocarlo ma proprio in quella circostanza reputò quel commento davvero fuori luogo.

Non c'era alcun bisogno di dirle che il suo aspetto non fosse _affatto _repellente. Lei ne era assolutamente consapevole ed era inutile negare quanto ne fosse altrettanto consapevole Jensen.

Sentirsi preso per il culo soltanto perché sembrava molto più imbarazzato di lei dalla semplice idea di averla vista nuda era esattamente ciò che lo stava spingendo a chiudere lì la discussione.

«Buona serata, Selene», sbottò lui, il tono di voce innervosito.

La nipote di BlueDevil scoppiò a ridere nell'esatto momento in cui l'agente fece per andarsene, afferrandogli un braccio per trattenerlo.

«Dai, dai. Stavo scherzando», si giustificò la giovane, stringendogli una mano delicatamente tra entrambi i palmi.

Lui le lanciò un'occhiata esauriente, certo che bastava la linea severa della bocca per non farla proseguire oltre. Selene ridacchiò ancora, cercando di trattenersi, mordendosi le labbra per non sorridere troppo apertamente.

«Ormai che sei qui», continuò lei, «resta a farmi compagnia. Hai altri impegni per la serata?».

Adam inclinò leggermente il viso, fissandola. «Potrei averne...», rispose piccato.

La ragazza sorrise ancora, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Jensen, non sono un'ingenua. Se tu avessi avuto un vero impegno da qualche parte, non ti saresti nemmeno presentato alla mia porta».

«Hey», sbottò lui, scansandosi drasticamente dalla sua presa e puntandole contro un dito in carbonio. «Questa confidenza... Vedi di darci un taglio, ragazzina. Non sono tuo zio, e non sono nemmeno un amico con cui puoi permetterti di parlare così».

Selene sbuffò appena, allontanandosi ulteriormente da lui con un movimento annoiato, ritornando alla porta ma tenendola aperta per attendere disposizioni su cosa fare.

«Recepito, guastafeste», commentò lei, incurante di _offenderlo_ tanto tranquillamente con quel nomignolo.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo in un cenno parecchio esasperato, anche se le lenti non diedero modo alla scozzese di indovinarne l'espressione. Esitò un istante prima di entrare, lasciandosi sfuggire un secco verso stizzito mentre superava l'uscio. Sentì la porta chiudersi dietro di sé non appena la ragazza ebbe modo di accostarla senza colpirlo con l'anta. Quando si voltò trovò le dita di Selene sollevate a pochi centimetri dal colletto del soprabito; mosse un passo indietro per quella vicinanza improvvisa e portò le mani avanti in un cenno.

Lei lo fissò, perplessa. «Intendi restare con il cappotto per tutto il tempo? Ti si riempirà di peli».

Richiesta ovvia e sensata, ma Adam ebbe comunque un attimo di incertezza: sotto l'ACRNM indossava una delle tante maglie senza maniche con il colletto un po' alto, insieme ai comodi pantaloni da lavoro.

Con un rapido gesto si liberò comunque dell'indumento, tenendo d'occhio l'espressione della ragazza per notare anche il minimo cambiamento alla vista dei suoi arti potenziati.

Cambiamento che slittò verso un piccolo sorriso trionfante, contenuto e pacato, ma che lasciava intendere quanto lei fosse rallegrata dal fatto che lui avesse deciso di non ignorare la richiesta.

«Rilassati, Adam. Non mordo mica», fece Selene, spostandosi in direzione della camera da letto per lasciare lì il cappotto. «A meno che non me lo chiedi...», mormorò allusiva mentre spariva oltre l'uscio.

_Ventidue fottuti anni, _ _Adam_ _. Assolutamente no, cazzo!_

Che fine aveva fatto ciò che aveva pensato giorni prima in merito al "certe riflessioni dovevano rimanere relegate in angoli bui e privati dell'animo umano"?

Doveva semplicemente ignorare i blandi tentativi di flirtare con lui di una _ragazzina _un po' troppo spigliata.

Non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta che donne molto giovani si lasciavano sfuggire simili commenti per punzecchiarlo un po'. Prima degli innesti annoverava situazioni analoghe anche quando era negli SWAT, con reclute appena uscite dall'accademia o altre giovani donne attratte dal fascino della divisa — ed anche allora lui si era sempre mostrato indifferente, soprattutto quando era stato impegnato in una relazione seria.

Una volta di nuovo in soggiorno Selene ridacchiò divertita per l'espressione di rimprovero del potenziato, spostandosi davanti al portatile posto sul mobile poco distante dalla porta della camera.

«Quindi? Pizza?», propose seriamente lei.

«I file inviati da tuo zio?», domandò invece l'uomo, avvicinandosi per osservare lo schermo.

La nipote dell'hacker selezionò con il cursore una finestra nascosta in background, una barra riempita poco oltre la metà che continuava ad avanzare. «Tra un'oretta, anche meno, saranno pronti».

Lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo, lo sguardo che indugiò sul braccio in carbonio più vicino, trovandolo estremamente particolare e dettagliato.

Poche volte aveva avuto l'occasione di poter osservare tanto facilmente l'estremità robotica di qualcuno ma in tutte le occasioni passate non aveva mai individuato una simile cura emulativa, né tanto meno un design così ricco. Era un lavoro estremamente professionale e pregiato, qualcosa che non si vedeva tutti i giorni.

Selene non era molto ferrata sull'argomento ma riconosceva un'insolita perfezione quando la vedeva.

Quando si accorse che l'agente la stava probabilmente tenendo d'occhio per notare un cambio di espressione, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso rilassato.

«Allora?», riprese lei. «Una pizza grande in due? O una grande a testa?».

Adam rimase un attimo in silenzio, in attesa.

Per un solo momento valutò di non rimanere davvero lì, non _poteva_ materialmente pensare di restare con la ragazza per farle compagnia. E per cercare compagnia a sua volta.

Si era sincerato che lei stesse bene — stava più che bene, quella _ragazzina_. Poteva tranquillamente dirle di stampare i file una volta completato il download e far sì che glieli consegnasse la mattina seguente.

Sarebbe stata la scelta più ovvia e saggia, perché, caso contrario, Selene avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di _parlare_, parlare davvero, nell'assurdo tentativo della ragazza di _conoscerlo _un po' di più.

Dopo la serata di domenica era come se Jensen le avesse dato il permesso per continuare a _punzecchiarlo_. Sapeva bene che una parte di sé lo aveva desiderato dopo gli eventi alla villa.

Rammentare come lei si fosse comportata nel breve tragitto da Most al fastfood fu ciò che lo fece desistere dall'andare via e lo convinse ad inviare rapidamente tramite l'HUD un messaggio al palmare di Artair, giusto per avvisarlo che andava tutto bene.

«Una pizza grande per entrambi penso che sia sufficiente», rispose lui, il tono non del tutto convinto. Soprattutto perché scelse di tacere all'hacker un _piccolissimo _dettaglio: stava praticamente restando a cena dalla ragazza.

Selene annuì con un sorriso, tornando al computer per ordinare. «Preferenze sugli ingredienti aggiuntivi? Io di solito adoro il doppio strato di formaggio ma può risultare stopposo, se non ti piace».

Jensen scosse il capo, mordendosi debolmente il labbro inferiore per non sorridere a sua volta, gli occhi fortunatamente coperti dalle lenti.

«Va bene tutto», rispose con una scrollata di spalle, anche se dopo una pausa sembrò cambiare idea. «Pollo panato e salse?».

La ragazza ridacchiò, selezionando gli ingredienti nella lista. «Sei così americano. Ma l'ananas non te la concedo».

«Non piace nemmeno a me», asserì lui, un angolo delle labbra sollevato. Non era riuscito ad evitare quell'accenno di sorriso.

«In realtà la frutta nella pizza non è male», fece lei, selezionando infine i formaggi richiesti e confermando l'ordine. «Sono stata in Italia con mio zio, prima di venire qui a Praga. A Torino, per la precisione. Lì ho mangiato la pizza con gorgonzola e pere: era qualcosa di sublime. Conto di ritornarci, non appena... Beh... La situazione si calma».

Adam annuì brevemente, osservando l'espressione rilassata della giovane. «Penso che in Italia si mangi bene ovunque».

«Mai stato lì? Nemmeno per lavoro?», domandò Selene, sinceramente curiosa.

Prima di abbassare leggermente lo schermo del portatile attivò una lieve diffusione musicale tramite le casse installate nell'abitazione, lasciando diffondersi per l'ambiente le note iniziali di "[Crossfire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U24QI0lBT8A)" del cantante Stephen, voltandosi infine verso il suo ospite e appoggiandosi al mobiletto con le natiche.

«Mai avuto il piacere», ammise il potenziato con voce calma.

«Magari prendi le ferie quando ci ritornerò anche io. So parlare italiano abbastanza bene», propose la giovane.

Era quanto meno inusuale, per Jensen, sentirsi rivolgere una simile proposta.

Da quanto tempo _conosceva_ quella _ragazzina_? Una settimana? Come diavolo poteva venirle in mente di chiedergli di fare un viaggio insieme? A che pro, poi? Selene dava così tanto per scontato che, come aveva detto lei stessa in previsione di _acque più calme_, avrebbero continuato a mantenere quel rapporto professionale?

Era molto più ragionevole considerare invece l'eventualità che, una volta concluso l'incarico per cui Artair lo aveva _contattato_, le loro strade si sarebbero separate completamente. Ragionevole e obbligatorio.

Non poteva concedersi di conservare delle amicizie, non con la vita che faceva.

Selene aveva chinato il viso qualche istante dopo, un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra; anche Adam si ritrovò attirato da ciò che lei stava guardando, un movimento in bianco ormai poco familiare, per lui, vicino al pavimento.

Diuk si avvicinò scodinzolando, portando con sé un giocattolo di corda di medie dimensioni, tenendolo tra le fauci. Annusò prima la scarpa del potenziato per poi rivolgersi alla ragazza e scuotere il capo in un cenno più vivace, un chiaro invito a giocare.

Selene scoppiò a ridere, piegandosi sulle ginocchia ma restando appoggiata al mobiletto con la schiena. «Ti ha letteralmente ignorato. Anche lui ha capito che sei un guastafeste».

Jensen si limitò a rispondere con un verso secco, incrociando le braccia al petto per poi spostarsi accanto al tavolo, prendendo posto sulla sedia più vicina poco dopo averla girata verso le due presenze nell'ampio soggiorno.

La scozzese afferrò in una mano l'estremità del giocattolo, trattenendo senza sforzo la pressione del cane mentre questi cercava di strattonare via la corda. Sul viso femminile aveva un sorriso rilassato, lo sguardo azzurro rivolto all'animale mentre con l'altra mano, di tanto in tanto, si spostava i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Hey, Adam», fece lei senza guardarlo.

Il potenziato rimase in attesa di sentire cosa avesse da dire, certo di non aver bisogno di rispondere a sua volta per far proseguire la giovane.

«Io ho smesso di ignorarti», commentò la nipote di BlueDevil, lanciandogli un'occhiata.

«Cosa?». L'uomo si mosse sulla sedia, raddrizzando la schiena.

Selene attese un attimo in silenzio, dedicandogli un altro sguardo, l'espressione appena più incerta. O forse era preoccupata.

«Non è necessario che mi ignori», rispose lei. «Dopo domenica mi sembra ridicolo che cerchi di ignorare i miei tentativi di avere una conversazione».

Il potenziato rizzò leggermente il capo, muovendosi ancora sul posto come se fosse stato attraversato da un formicolio persistente. Era bizzarro sentirsi tanto sulle spine con una _ragazzina_ che aveva soltanto bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. L'amplificatore sociale lo _urlava _a gran voce.

«Fidati, Selene. Se ti stessi ignorando, non sarei nemmeno qui», disse l'agente senza badare al tono usato, sapendo bene di risultare un po' scontroso.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle, giocando ancora con il cane. «Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito, eh?».

«Uno svariato numero di volte», precisò l'altro, inclinando il capo.

La giovane annuì in risposta senza osservarlo ancora, le guance leggermente imporporate da una sensazione di divertimento e sottile imbarazzo.

Fu a quel punto che Adam sospirò brevemente, rimuovendo le lenti dai suoi occhi. Il debole suono prodotto dall'innesto dermale attirò l'attenzione di Selene, facendole volgere il capo verso il potenziato.

La vista dei suoi occhi artificiali, della sua espressione tranquilla, le fece comprendere che in qualche modo l'uomo non era poi tanto annoiato. Anzi, sembrava anche paradossalmente a suo agio.

Quando lo vide alzarsi per avvicinarsi, chinandosi sulle gambe, un braccio meccanico leggermente sollevato sopra Diuk per accarezzarlo sul dorso, le sfuggì un sorriso, porgendo l'estremità della corda all'ex-SWAT.

Le loro dita si toccarono per un tempo un po' più lungo del previsto, in silenzio, mentre il bull terrier sbuffava e zampettava rumorosamente, accompagnato dalla melodia della canzone che stava per concludersi.

«Grazie per essere rimasto», disse ad un certo punto la ragazza, il viso rivolto comunque a Diuk.

Jensen le riservò una lunga occhiata, consapevole ancora una volta di non aver bisogno di risponderle.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

La riproduzione casuale del portatile di Selene lasciò iniziare con estrema calma "[Numbers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OToWE3rmcwU)" di Daughter, avvolgendo in maniera metaforica la ragazza e il potenziato con la sua melodia appena poco incalzante.

La scozzese era scivolata placidamente sul pavimento, incrociando le gambe davanti a sé ma restando appoggiata al mobile alle sue spalle. Quel gesto allontanò definitivamente Diuk da Adam, il quale fino a pochi istanti prima teneva il giocattolo di corda nella mano robotica per intrattenere l'animale.

Il bull terrier si spostò speditamente verso di lei, salendo sulle cosce fasciate dai pantaloni di tuta per poi cercare di sollevarsi per raggiungerle il viso con un paio di leccate. La risata della giovane, nell'innocuo tentativo di placare il cane da una simile dimostrazione d'affetto, ebbe il sorprendente effetto di far sorridere a sua volta l'agente.

Jensen si spostò di poco a lato per emularne la posizione, perfettamente consapevole di cosa le stesse comunicando con quella vicinanza.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo mentre si lasciava mordicchiare le dita di una mano da Diuk. «I tuoi vestiti si sporcheranno».

L'americano fece un vago gesto di noncuranza, sollevando il braccio più vicino per attirare l'attenzione dell'animale. Il cane cercò di mordicchiare allo stesso modo le dita in lega, fermandosi subito per l'ovvia differenza di consistenza, annusandole e leccando un polpastrello poco dopo per un momento.

Adam evitò accuratamente di lasciar trasparire troppo a lungo la sensazione appena percepita. L'impossibilità di provare certe sensazioni fisiche con le mani, se non per delle informazioni di base che ignoravano tante sfumature, gli fece storcere leggermente la bocca.

Ricordava come era sentirsi mordicchiare le dita da denti canini: non era una sensazione sempre piacevole, Kubrick da cucciolo era stato estremamente mordace, ma in quel momento avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire del tutto la debole pressione giocosa del bull terrier.

Diuk si mosse per spostarsi fino all'ex-SWAT, camminando dalle gambe incrociate della ragazza per raggiungere quelle distese del potenziato. Si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori e poggiò quelle anteriori sul petto coperto dalla maglia senza maniche per annusare il viso dell'uomo, dedicandogli infine una leccata a vuoto proprio perché Jensen si scansò all'ultimo per evitare quel contatto.

Nonostante il rifiuto di essere leccato in faccia da un animale di cui non conosceva nulla, si prese del tempo per accarezzarlo, portando il bull terrier a distendersi sul dorso direttamente sulle sue cosce in carbonio protette dai pantaloni.

Lasciare esposto il ventre era un messaggio chiaro e facilmente intuibile anche da chi non aveva dimestichezza con i cani: Diuk si sentiva al sicuro e protetto, pronto a farsi accarezzare sulla pancia dalle mani in lega di Adam.

Selene si spostò leggermente su un lato per toccare con la mano sinistra una zampa sollevata del cane, sfiorando appena con il braccio destro l'estremità più vicina del suo ospite.

«Ti piacciono gli animali?», chiese lei, lo sguardo ancora su Diuk.

Adam le lanciò un'occhiata, proseguendo con le carezze in maniera meno continuativa. Sapeva bene che era da quel momento che lei avrebbe cercato di _parlare_.

«Abbastanza da aver avuto un cane, in passato. Un border collie».

La giovane annuì brevemente, sorridendo appena. «Bella razza, molto intelligente».

«Già», disse lui in risposta, chinando il viso per nascondere l'ombra veloce che passò nel suo sguardo _alieno_.

Per un attimo desiderò celarsi nuovamente dietro le lenti ma poteva sopportare, o meglio, voleva sopportare un po' di contatto visivo diretto. Nonostante gli occhi artificiali, era perfettamente consapevole di quanto potesse essere espressivo il suo volto se pensava al proprio passato.

«Niente cani, adesso?», proseguì la ragazza, appoggiando la tempia al mobile, inclinandosi appena di lato.

La spalla sinistra, quella più distante dalla credenza, sbucò leggermente da oltre il bordo della maglia, esponendo la bretella di un reggiseno sportivo, la linea delicata della clavicola ed alcuni tatuaggi.

Jensen dedicò appena uno sguardo veloce alla porzione di pelle visibile, un rapido flash nella sua mente che gli mostrò ancora ciò che aveva visto diversi minuti prima. Poteva focalizzarsi sul piccolo disegno perfetto della maschera giapponese presente in quel punto ma si ritrovò invece a pensare a quanti centimetri mancassero al seno poco più in basso.

Espirò silenziosamente, ritornando allo sguardo azzurro di Selene con un cenno. «Non sto mai a casa tanto a lungo».

«Ma quelle volte in cui torni alla tua abitazione non ti piacerebbe essere accolto da una coda scodinzolante?», continuò lei, incuriosita.

Il potenziato sospirò, le mani robotiche in netto contrasto con il pelo bianco e con il ventre un po' rosato dell'animale disteso sulle sue gambe.

«Per quanto sarebbe piacevole, non sono il tipo da anteporre il mio benessere a quello di un cane, trovandomi costretto a lasciarlo da solo quasi tutto il giorno, o a doverlo lasciare a qualcuno che se ne occupi in mia assenza».

Selene raddrizzò la schiena, sollevando la mano sinistra da Diuk in un gesto tranquillo per indicarsi. «Beh... Ci sono io. Fare la dog-sitter mi rilassa tanto. Ti proporrei una tariffa scontata, ben inteso».

L'agente si lasciò sfuggire un verso divertito, sollevando un angolo delle labbra in un debole sorriso.

«Come potrei rifiutare una simile offerta?», aggiunse, dedicandole un altro rapido sguardo. «Ma, nell'improbabile ipotesi che io adotti un animale domestico e mi rivolga proprio a te in mia assenza», e al suo tono sottilmente sarcastico la giovane mostrò un piccolo broncio fintamente offeso, «anche tu non potrai badarci sempre. Quindi chi se ne dovrebbe occupare al posto tuo?».

La ragazza scosse il capo, dubbiosa per il senso di quella domanda. «Qualcun altro si trova, per pochi giorni. Inoltre esistono anche le pensioni per animali».

Adam incurvò le sopracciglia in un cenno rilassato, socchiudendo gli occhi, quel piccolo sorriso ancora sulle labbra. «Diciamo che non sono il tipo che affiderebbe più il proprio cane ad una terza persona».

Quella risposta fu sufficiente per Selene per comprendere istantaneamente cos'altro stesse dicendo il potenziato, quella silente verità che non aveva colto prima. Si riscosse dalla sua posizione, l'espressione incerta.

«Oh», mormorò con tono basso. «Mi dispiace...».

«Non preoccuparti», fece Adam. «È successo anni fa, quando... Quando sono stato potenziato. La persona che teneva il mio cane non poteva più occuparsene ed io ero gravemente ferito. In coma».

Selene rimase un momento interdetta da quella risposta, incerta su come interpretare quelle parole e come rispondere ad esse.

Non le sembrava insolito che Adam fosse improvvisamente disposto a dire qualcosa di sé, anche se continuava a centellinare le parole e a mostrarsi vago. La sua sembrava più un'abitudine che una reale necessità di mantenersi distaccato.

Qualcosa le suggeriva che l'uomo era stato costretto a erigere _barriere_, non era _nato_ con quel modo di fare. Una persona poteva maturare un comportamento introverso per una semplice questione caratteriale ma era abbastanza sicura che Jensen in realtà covasse un animo molto meno riservato di quanto mostrato.

«Mi dispiace», ripeté lei ancora, dedicando una lunga occhiata all'agente e stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sei stato potenziato dopo qualche... _Incidente_?».

L'uomo le dedicò uno sguardo silenzioso, l'espressione tranquilla ma perfettamente consapevole di rendere _udibili_ anche quelle parole che non stava dicendo. Fu incredibilmente semplice individuare in quel caso il bisogno di non risponderle: Jensen le stava permettendo di scorgere quanto poco apprezzasse quell'argomento.

Selene annuì brevemente, portando la mano che utilizzava per accarezzare Diuk al viso per rimettere dietro l'orecchio alcune ciocche di capelli viola.

«Recepito, Adam. Metto la mia curiosità a tacere».

L'agente scosse il capo, dubbioso. «Sul serio? Sono sorpreso da questa improvvisa scarsa insistenza. Con me non funziona la classica psicologia inversa. Far finta di rispettare il mio non voler rispondere a quella domanda non mi farà cambiare idea».

Anche se era assolutamente sincero, adottò un tono di voce molto più divertito del necessario, proprio perché non voleva darle l'impressione che fosse infastidito da quell'ipotesi, espressa più per ironia che per altro.

La nipote di Artair si strinse nelle spalle, appoggiando nuovamente la tempia contro il mobiletto. Le sfuggì una risatina lieve, cercando di riportare un po' di leggerezza tra lei e l'uomo.

«Hey, per quanto io sia un po' stronza, so bene quanto certe cose risultino difficili da raccontare. Non intendo forzarti a dirmi qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, esattamente come anche io tengo per me alcune cose del mio passato». Fece una pausa, solleticandosi la guancia con un dito. «E poi, ho comunque la sensazione che tu mi abbia già detto più di quanto non abbia già fatto con mio zio, per esempio».

Le sfuggì un sorrisino divertito mentre le gote le si imporporavano più del previsto, la selezione musicale che lasciò diffondere la melodia di "[Gangsta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEsdu8BTytY)" di Kehlani.

Adam scosse il capo in un cenno divertito: la semplice prospettiva di chiacchierare con Artair di determinati argomenti era decisamente improbabile. Doveva ammettere che stava trovando molta più confidenza con Selene, sicuramente perché era proprio lei che cercava di instaurarla.

Rispetto alla giornata di domenica era molto più sicuro che non fosse un qualche machiavellico tentativo per fargli abbassare la guardia per qualche assurdo scopo complottistico, era solo il _desiderio_ di una persona unicamente interessata a collaborare.

Osservò la giovane sorridere apertamente, il viso femminile un po' più acceso da un evidente rossore. Iniziava ad intuire le sue reazioni ed era quasi certo che in quel caso lei fosse sul punto di scoccargli l'ennesimo commento innocente e molesto.

«Insomma, ti sei sbottonato già abbastanza», riprese la scozzese con tono un po' troppo serio. «Per i tuoi standard, almeno. Non per i miei, sicuramente. Puoi fare di meglio», aggiunse infine, un sopracciglio alzato in un cenno malizioso.

Jensen avrebbe voluto ridere apertamente.

Percepiva la forzata assenza di simili contatti umani soprattutto quando qualcuno, di punto in bianco, sembrava prefissarsi l'incurante intento di farlo sentire assolutamente _normale_. Era troppo facile riconoscere cosa Selene stesse cercando di fare.

In una vita diversa le avrebbe concesso il tempo per conoscerlo, poco importava che fossero abbastanza diversi a loro volta. In una vita diversa, una persona come Selene sarebbe potuta essere un'amica, nonostante non fossero esattamente dei coetanei. In un'esistenza normale, avere amici di diverso tipo era quanto di più semplice e naturale si potesse sperimentare.

Adam si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, mostrandosi soltanto leggermente rassegnato e divertito allo stesso tempo. Nella vita che aveva in quel momento doveva sedare sul nascere certi atteggiamenti.

«Ascolta, queste tue battute sono davvero inopportune...».

«Ne sono consapevole», lo interruppe lei. «Ma non smetterò di farle soltanto perché hai il senso del pudore di una suora. Sono divertenti proprio per questo».

L'espressione dell'uomo fu notevolmente esaustiva — le sopracciglia alzate in un moto incontrollato, lo sguardo sottilmente esasperato e le labbra contratte in una smorfia incredula.

«Io non ho il pudore...», iniziò a ribattere lui.

Si fermò, consapevole di star cedendo nuovamente al suo gioco e consapevole di capitolare piuttosto volontariamente; nonostante quella sottile sensazione di incertezza che gli lambiva lo stomaco, la stessa provata quando aveva praticamente _mentito_ ad Artair diversi minuti prima, e per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo, ritrovarsi coinvolto in quello scambio leggero lo rilassava terribilmente.

«Di preciso cosa hai intenzione di fare? Che genere di reazione speri di ottenere da me, con simili allusioni?», le chiese di slancio.

Selene allungò di poco il viso in un gesto sornione, sfiorando con i capelli la spalla dell'uomo e ignorando qualunque buon senso per scorrere con un dito sull'avambraccio in carbonio più vicino.

«Vuoi davvero che scopra subito le mie carte? Non è più divertente rivelarle a poco a poco?», rispose lei.

Adam le dedicò un'espressione attenta, anche se faticava a controllare l'angolo della bocca che voleva sollevarsi in un cenno lusingato. Il fatto che lei ci _provasse_ tanto sfacciatamente con lui lo lasciava piuttosto basito ma non poteva davvero negare che si sentisse anche sottilmente compiaciuto da quei tentativi goffamente plateali.

«Non giocare con me, ragazzina. Non te lo dirò una seconda volta».

«Ragazzina...?», ripeté la scozzese, facendo scivolare tutte le dita in un movimento impreciso fino al polso meccanico, sondando l'espressione del potenziato. «Quindi è un problema di età?».

Attese un momento in silenzio prima di proseguire, certa che Adam non le avrebbe dato una risposta a quella domanda.

Jensen le scoccò solo uno sguardo serio, una debole smorfia delle labbra che gli facilitò l'obbligo di non sorriderle. L'età di Selene era _ovviamente_ un problema, soprattutto dopo averla vista nuda. Se ci pensava ancora, aveva la sensazione di arrecarle un qualche terribile torto.

«Cosa senti, se ti tocco la mano?», chiese la giovane mentre girava con delicatezza l'arto in lega verso l'alto, in modo da scivolare con le dita sul palmo robotico.

Selene seppe distinguere i diversi tipi di consistenza tra i tessuti artificiali, dai cuscinetti in silicone nella parte interna della mano alle zone più meccaniche e dure sul dorso, trovando sui polpastrelli artificiali un numero indefinito di piccolissimi avvallamenti. Inoltre, l'estremità del potenziato era stranamente calda: poteva solo supporre che i suoi arti mantenessero la temperatura corporea per garantire una sensazione più familiare ed emulativa.

Per la scozzese fu bizzarro provare nuovamente la stessa sensazione provata due giorni prima, nel parcheggio di quel fastfood. Il peso che aveva sentito alla bocca dello stomaco si fece risentire, non per una qualche forma di ansia o di ribrezzo ma perché sapeva riconoscere quando qualcosa dentro di lei ribolliva di attesa ed euforia.

Lo sguardo di Adam sembrò rabbuiarsi, i cerchi dorati nelle sue iridi _aliene _ruotarono impercettibilmente in risposta a ciò che l'agente _leggeva _tramite il modulo A.C.I.S.A.: rispetto al contatto avvenuto domenica sera, Selene aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato di pochissimo, un tenue mutamento nella sua circolazione sanguigna che le imporporò nuovamente le guance.

Non era spaventata da lui ma nemmeno fastidiosamente molesta, lasciava al potenziato la scelta se proseguire o meno.

Jensen chiuse debolmente la mano, incrociando le loro dita, l'altro palmo sul costato del cane, il quale sembrava essersi appisolato in quella posizione tanto umana, sopra le gambe dell'uomo.

Diuk era un peso leggero che gli vietò di fare qualunque altra cosa, perché nella sua testa frullavano tutti quei pensieri inespressi che aveva taciuto, ostacolato e distrutto per molto tempo, e che voleva continuare ad ignorare per la pericolosità con cui la giovane si avvicinava _metaforicamente _a lui.

L'americano chinò il capo verso l'animale, anche se ritornò a fissare le sue dita in lega frapporsi a quelle della nipote di Artair.

Non stringeva in quel modo la mano di qualcuno da quando era stato potenziato. C'erano state strette di mano professionali alla TF29 con coloro che per primi non avevano mostrato reticenza all'idea di toccarlo — toccare un potenziato — ma vedere e _sentire_ il proprio palmo adattarsi alla presa delicata e sicura della ragazza gli provocò letteralmente un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco.

Avvertiva la pressione stabile della mano sui sensori, il peso sicuro del polso di Selene contro il suo, il calore della sua pelle. Percepiva appena la morbidezza più tenera nella parte poco sotto le falangi e improvvisamente desiderò emulare ciò che lei aveva fatto mentre erano da soli nel parcheggio di quel fastfood.

Voleva sollevare all'altezza giusta la mano della giovane e studiarla, studiarne la cicatrice sul dorso coperta da un tatuaggio dell'ormai _consumato_ simbolo dello Yin e dello Yang. Voleva osservare le linee sul palmo, sondare con i sensori il piccolo monte carnoso sotto il pollice, scoprire se c'erano tutte quelle micro-imperfezioni che lui ormai non avrebbe più avuto. E voleva concludere quella bizzarra forma di adorazione verso ciò che lei era, la perfetta espressione _naturale_ del corpo umano, stringendole nuovamente la mano per incrociarne ancora le dita.

Era da due anni che non toccava in quel modo qualcuno.

Una parte di sé gli urlava di andare via, di alzarsi ed andare via. Tutto il resto lo implorava di restare.

Quando sollevò il viso sulla ragazza, appoggiandosi con la nuca al mobile dietro di sé, lei fece lo stesso, appoggiando invece la tempia sul legno lavorato, sorridendo appena. La guardava, e tutto di lei sembrava implorargli di restare.

Selene sciolse la presa sul palmo del suo ospite ma rimase con i polpastrelli a contatto con l'arto potenziato, scorrendo verso il basso, sull'avambraccio.

«Non senti nulla, quindi?», chiese di nuovo, scivolando piano dal polso fino a quasi la curva del gomito artificiale.

Adam dovette deglutire, non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare se non avesse cercato di ricacciare nel fondo del suo addome il nodo che era risalito dallo stomaco alla lingua. Emise un lungo sospiro, incerto se rispondere con sincerità o meno, prendendo infine una decisione dettata da puro impulso emotivo.

«Sì, lo sento. Non come sarebbe stato anni fa, quando ero un _naturale_». Silenziò per un attimo, deglutendo ancora. «Non sento i brividi leggeri che normalmente avrebbero provocato le unghia corte delle tue dita, sento appena la differenza degli ispessimenti naturali dei tuoi polpastrelli, e sento appena la morbidezza più tenera nel centro del tuo palmo, ma avverto maggiormente la pressione incuriosita dei tuoi movimenti e la fonte di calore che si irradia nei sensori. Posso sentire la tua presa ma molte delle sfumature sono andate perse, o comunque sono notevolmente ridotte. Posso calibrarle, per acquisire con il tempo familiarità con qualcosa che voglio lasciar memorizzare nei sensori tattili, ma il più delle volte cerco di evitarlo».

_Perché è frustante toccare qualcosa con queste mani ed iniziare ad apprezzarne la trama soltanto eseguendo un comando sui miei innesti. Perché ho la sensazione di aver perso la capacità di provare davvero tutto._

La scozzese ascoltò con attenzione quelle parole, senza smettere per un solo istante di osservare l'uomo negli occhi. Provò una tenera curiosità per il simbolo esagonale impresso sul lato sinistro superiore della fronte, la scritta _Tech1_ circondata da disegni cilindrici color giallo paglierino e quelle due linee leggermente diagonali che sembravano nascere direttamente dall'attaccatura dei capelli scuri.

Individuò anche i resti di una cicatrice verticale che gli spezzava la pienezza del sopracciglio sinistro e terminava impercettibilmente sullo zigomo poco sotto. Avrebbe voluto sfiorare l'uomo su quel segno, dall'alto verso il basso, soltanto per sapere se al tatto era simile a ciò che lei ospitava sul proprio corpo, ma preferì evitare.

Non era sicura di avere il permesso per poterlo fare.

«E quando mi hai toccato tu?», continuò la giovane. «I sensori sui tuoi polpastrelli non sono più sensibili?».

Come a voler dar maggior enfasi a quella richiesta, lei riportò le dita sul palmo meccanico, sfiorando flebilmente quelle in lega del potenziato.

Jensen la scrutò un momento — tutto di lei gli implorava di restare.

Sollevò l'altro braccio dal corpo del bull terrier fino a pochi centimetri dal volto della ragazza, sul lato sinistro del viso. Esitò un lunghissimo istante, scorgendo negli occhi azzurri un simbolico cenno di assenso a proseguire. Passò un dito sul tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, ritrovando la lieve differenza tra la pelle normale e quella nascosta della cicatrice.

«Sì, sono più sensibili perché _devono_ esserlo», mormorò l'agente.

Fu Selene a deglutire, consapevole per la prima volta di quanto gli occhi potenziati di Adam potessero scorgere dettagli che lei riteneva celati.

«Tu le vedi», mormorò la scozzese, il portatile che lasciava diffondere nell'aria "[Blinding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da6bBKLPEGg)" di Florence and The Machine.

L'uomo abbassò la mano sulla spalla sinistra della giovane lasciata scoperta dalla maglia, una rapida contemplazione della sua pelle rosata decorata dai tatuaggi prima di risollevare il tessuto leggermente scivolato sul braccio, rimettendolo al suo posto. Fu sul punto di allontanare le dita ma si ritrovò a sfiorare il tatuaggio a forma di libellula sul collo, sotto l'orecchio sinistro, anche lì presente la leggera differenza nell'epidermide provocata da uno strato di carne un po' più calloso.

«Ti sorprende che io sia in grado di vedere le tue cicatrici?», domandò l'americano, sondando l'espressione della sua ospite.

Quando trovò in lei un lieve senso di disagio sapeva già quale fosse la risposta, anche se la nipote di BlueDevil negò visibilmente con il capo. La osservò reagire a quella richiesta con una palese bugia e ne fu intimamente sorpreso.

Era la prima volta che cercava di mentirgli apertamente.

«Perché adesso mi stai mentendo?», le fece notare con espressione interrogativa.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle. «So che al tatto si sentono, anche se ce ne sono alcune meno evidenti, ma ho iniziato a coprirle compiuti diciotto anni: non sono più abituata all'idea che qualcuno possa vederle, nonostante i tatuaggi».

Jensen si riscosse leggermente, sorpreso da ciò che la ragazza stesse dicendo in maniera velata. «Ti preoccupi che mi disturbino?».

Si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara, toccando con la mano robotica il dorso di quella della giovane, la cicatrice piuttosto spessa coperta dal disegno dello Yin e dello Yang che scivolò sui sensori artificiali.

«Selene, non posso essere impressionato tanto facilmente. Non dopo ciò che è stato fatto al mio corpo».

La giovane lo fissò in viso, scorgendo nel suo sguardo _alieno _una conferma a quelle parole, ma anche se Adam le stava assicurando di non essere turbato dalla massiccia presenza di segni sulla sua pelle, decise alla fine di scostarsi un po' da lui.

La sordida sensazione di vulnerabilità che l'aveva accompagnata per tutta l'infanzia e per gran parte dell'adolescenza le lambì nuovamente i pensieri, rendendola un po' guardinga.

Jensen percepì immediatamente il distacco ergersi come una patina trasparente tra di loro, una reazione finalmente prevedibile nel marasma caotico che era la personalità di Selene. La lasciò comunque libera di nascondersi oltre quel simbolico spazio, incerto però se avrebbe risposto o meno alla sua successiva domanda.

«Quindi... Coprono tutti delle cicatrici?», le chiese.

Selene annuì velocemente, tornando con la schiena appoggiata al mobile, le gambe leggermente strette al petto in una posa vagamente fetale.

Adam poteva riconoscere nello sguardo distante di lei le medesime emozioni che lui aveva provato tanto tempo prima, quando si era risvegliato potenziato — quando si era reso conto che il suo mondo era stato _distrutto_. Era molto più turbato dal semplice parallelismo che una ragazza tanto giovane avesse quell'espressione.

«Tranne il tatuaggio che ho qui, poco sopra il seno sinistro», aggiunse Selene, sollevando distrattamente una mano per toccarsi in corrispondenza di quel punto sul petto. Fece una pausa, lo sguardo rivolto a Diuk, ancora steso sul dorso sopra le gambe del potenziato. «Sono i nomi dei miei genitori, scritti in gaelico».

Si voltò a guardare l'americano, gli occhi azzurri che cercarono per un momento quelli verdi-dorati, per poi chinare il viso in un sorriso mesto, senza alcun bisogno di proseguire oltre sul significato di quel tatuaggio.

Jensen si rese conto che in qualche modo Selene gli rammentava Nina Sullivan, la giovane salvata insieme ad altri prigionieri e alla dottoressa Tiffany Kavanagh durante la sua _visita_ alla Rifleman Bank Station.

Percepì nuovamente quella sensazione, l'assurda certezza che anche lei lo stesse implorando di restare. Non fu insolito scoprire che la scozzese comunicasse molto più con il corpo che con le parole, proprio come faceva lui.

Dove erano i suoi amici? Oltre Artair, dove erano quelle persone che lei avrebbe _dovuto_ considerare amiche? Dove erano quelle persone con cui trascorrere una serata in compagnia, con cui parlare, con cui sfogarsi, a cui raccontare i propri sogni e i propri timori?

Che Selene fosse sola come Adam era quasi qualcosa di ovvio, anche se l'uomo continuava a ripetersi che una _ragazzina_ come lei non dovesse affatto finire in quella sorta di limbo autodistruttivo.

La osservava mantenere la testa china su Diuk, individuava appena la linea delle labbra femminili incurvate in un cenno triste ma continuava a _urlargli_ silenziosamente di non andare via.

Quando era stato potenziato, avrebbe voluto che qualcuno fosse stato in grado di _leggere tra le righe_ esattamente come stava facendo lui in quel momento con la sua ospite. Allora lo aveva desiderato come un disperato e proprio per quell'evidente e corroborante debolezza si era trincerato nella devastazione più pura del suo essere, scegliendo di cancellare quasi del tutto ciò che era stato a favore di ciò in cui era stato trasformato.

Con Selene forse era ancora in tempo per _cedere _a ciò che si era negato. Avrebbe potuto riscattare sé stesso dando ascolto all'intimo desiderio di fare _davvero_ l'unica cosa giusta. Forse la scelta più saggia era quella di parlare nuovamente con McTavish per cercare di estromettere la nipote dall'infiltrazione nel complesso militare in Russia ma non c'era alcun dubbio che la scelta più corretta fosse invece quella di aiutare la ragazza a fronteggiare quella _missione_, senza lasciarla da sola.

Continuava ad essere lecitamente preoccupato dalla prospettiva che _tutto_ potesse andare drasticamente a _puttane_ ma ignorare il bisogno di Selene di portare avanti la propria battaglia era il modo più infimo e abbietto che potesse adottare per tradire quella simbolica fiducia che voleva riporre in lui. Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe perso per sempre l'occasione di collaborare con lei.

Jensen sobbalzò lievemente al suono persistente del campanello, insieme a Diuk che sbuffò qualche basso mugolio infastidito direttamente sulle sue gambe. Il bull terrier si mosse dapprima pigramente, permettendo alla ragazza di essere molto più veloce per raggiungere la porta.

Adam si sollevò una volta che poté farlo, spostandosi di qualche passo, lanciandosi un'occhiata ai vestiti per trovarci addosso un paio di peli bianchi; con qualche rapido movimento delle mani se ne liberò quasi completamente, mentre la giovane ritirava la pizza per lasciare il cartone sul tavolo da pranzo, chiudendo la porta d'ingresso con un colpo del fianco.

«L'hai già pagata?», fece Jensen, annoiato. «È già la seconda volta che tu o tuo zio mi offrite qualcosa. Senza contare il whisky al Crannóg».

Selene sorrise in risposta, spostandosi in direzione del bagno, superando i mobili della cucina.

«L'ho pagata quando l'ho ordinata, Adam. Adesso mi son limitata a lasciare una mancia al fattorino». Gli rivolse un cenno per invitarlo a seguirla. «Se vuoi lavarti le mani, per di qua. L'altra porta conduce al ripostiglio».

Una volta concluso quel rituale prettamente igienico, l'uomo si prese qualche istante per guardare la toilette. Un appartamento munito di box-doccia e di vasca separati non era facile da trovare a Praga. Anche se lui non era proprio tipo da bagno, ogni tanto la voglia di restare un po' ammollo in acqua bollente e schiuma affiorava tra i suoi pensieri, soprattutto dopo lunghe giornate di lavoro.

«Fare la dog-sitter è così remunerativo da poterti permettere questa casa?», chiese sinceramente incuriosito.

La ragazza si asciugò le dita su di un telo di spugna, seguita dal potenziato poco dopo.

«No, ma arrotondo un po' ulteriormente impartendo anche lezioni di chitarra a bambini e adolescenti. In realtà pago l'affitto tramite le esibizioni dal vivo al locale, anche se lascio che sia mio zio a stabilire quanto pagarmi. Řehoř Simek, l'uomo con cui suono, ha una famiglia da mantenere, una figlia di undici anni e una moglie che lavora come fotografa. Le loro spese sono indubbiamente più alte delle mie, quindi preferisco non stabilire una possibile tariffa che potrebbe non essere sempre soddisfatta. In realtà, sono molto più abituata a mettere tutto il denaro possibile da parte. Sono stata cresciuta con la predisposizione ad adattarmi, non ad adagiarmi».

Si strinse nelle spalle, notando l'occhiata gentile dell'uomo, accompagnata da un piccolo sorriso di comprensione che le lasciò intendere una riflessione ovvia. Se il pensiero conclusivo di Jensen era quello di provare una sorta di tenerezza o compassione per la sua storia, Selene non ne era affatto entusiasta.

«Comunque», proseguì la giovane sventolando una mano per cercare di _scacciare_ quell'implicito senso di imbarazzo, «l'affitto in questo condominio è stato abbassato per alcune vicende capitate negli altri appartamenti. Da quello che ho saputo, un coinquilino era coinvolto nell'attentato alla Stazione Růžička ed un'altro è stato indagato per l'omicidio della moglie. O della ex-moglie. Inoltre, la vicinanza del quartiere a luci rosse rende questo complesso residenziale piuttosto _vivace_. Succede spesso che qualche ubriacone si intrufoli qui in zona. Mi è capitato diverse volte, al ritorno da qualche serata al pub di mio zio, di ricevere delle molestie ma ormai ci ho fatto il callo. Anche perché, materialmente, non posso picchiare qualche povero idiota sbronzo che cerca di palparmi: rischierei di ammazzarlo, con la forza che mi ritrovo».

Jensen scosse il capo in un leggero cenno di diniego, per nulla sorpreso da quell'ultima parte della lunga risposta della ragazza.

Sorvolò volutamente sulle motivazioni che avevano presumibilmente abbassato i costi degli affitti in quel condominio, evitando di pensare più del necessario a Nomad Stanek, ormai trasferitosi in qualche altra zona di Praga, e a Johnny Gunn, andato chissà dove.

Focalizzarsi invece sulle molestie lamentate dalla giovane gli riportò alla mente la visita ad Helga Hartmann. Pessima idea, dato che provò l'irrefrenabile impulso di tornare a Most per sincerarsi che nessuno prendesse più in considerazione l'idea di molestare una _ragazzina_ di ventidue anni.

«Comprendo perfettamente», ammise il potenziato, l'espressione contratta in una debole smorfia.

Osservò Selene mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore e arrossire leggermente, una chiara anticipazione di una possibile battuta estremamente prevedibile.

«Oh, cosa intendi? Comprendi perfettamente la voglia che possa avere qualcuno di palparmi? Lo so, lo so, come darti torto», iniziò lei, attendendo di vedersi rivolta un'occhiata in tralice che la fece ridacchiare. «O invece cercano di palpare anche te? E, per la cronaca, come dare torto agli altri, in questo caso?», chiese scherzosa, tornando nel soggiorno seguita dall'ex-SWAT.

«Palparmi no», puntualizzò Adam per semplice curiosità, intenzionato a capire fin dove si sarebbe spinta quella _ragazzina_ con quelle allusioni decisamente poco velate. «Ma chiedermi di poter infilare dei crediti nella cintura, sì. O il propormi se ho mai valutato l'idea di darmi al porno», aggiunse, sottilmente scettico.

«Oh... Beh... Probabilmente, se non fosse che intuisco già la risposta, te lo chiederei anche io», lo provocò lei ancora, sorridendo mentre gli rivolgeva un'occhiata allegra.

Jensen roteò lo sguardo, molto più divertito del lecito. Si avvicinò al tavolo per aprire il cartone della pizza, Diuk seduto a pochi passi con la coda scodinzolante, speranzoso di poter mangiare qualcosa, mentre Selene recuperava da una credenza in alto due piatti in ceramica, spingendosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Quando lei si voltò a guardare il suo ospite, le fu facile capire perché lui avesse quell'espressione di palese divertimento sul volto.

«Madre Natura poteva anche farmi dopo di dieci centimetri in più e privarmi, per esempio, di qualche altra caratteristica fisica», brontolò lei, poggiando quanto preso sul ripiano inferiore e tornando vicino ai mobili per prendere le posate.

«Quanto sei alta?», domandò l'americano, avvicinandosi per constatare nuovamente la sua statura.

«Un metro e cinquantasei, spilungone», il tono di voce femminile leggermente imbronciato, disponendo il necessario sul tavolo.

«Magari devi ancora crescere», la prese in giro lui, un sopracciglio alzato insieme all'angolo delle labbra corrispettivo.

«Oh, sì. Prendiamo per il culo la fanciulla bassa», rispose Selene, allungandogli una lieve gomitata contro il braccio meccanico.

«Fanciulla? _Tu_?», replicò l'uomo, il sogghigno divertito ancora presente.

«Si fa per dire», aggiunse la scozzese, facendogli l'occhiolino. «Cosa vuoi da bere? Ho della birra, in frigo, e dell'acqua aromatizzata».

«Birra».

La giovane si spostò accanto al PC, controllando l'avanzamento dei file inviati da Artair e disattivando la selezione musicale. «Mancano una decina di minuti, il tempo di mangiare».

Prese due Changuch Pale Ale e le poggiò sul tavolo, ritornando al cassetto per cercare l'apribottiglie ma fermandosi al sentire il classico sibilo prodotto dai tappi allentati: Adam aveva aperto le due bevande con il semplice ausilio delle mani.

«A ciascuno i suoi _poteri_», rispose Jensen allo sguardo della ragazza, prendendo posto sulla sedia che aveva spostato parecchi minuti prima, ironizzando sull'azione appena compiuta.

Quando furono entrambi seduti, Selene prese la bottiglia di birra più vicina, sollevandola a mezz'aria.

«Ai nostri _poteri_, allora, dai quali derivano sicuramente grandi responsabilità», disse con tono tanto serio da rischiare di far scoppiare a ridere l'agente di gusto, perfettamente consapevole della citazione appena sentita, «e che ci rendono in qualche modo unici e speciali, ma comunque umani».

Il potenziato rispose al brindisi emulando la presa sulla bevanda e rivolgendo un'occhiata incuriosita per quelle ultime parole ma la ragazza non aggiunse altro; si limitò a bere un lungo sorso dell'alcolico ed iniziò a mangiare mentre Diuk si spostava in un punto leggermente più vicino, in modo da essere dal lato di entrambi.

Consumarono la prima fetta a testa in silenzio, lo sguardo unicamente rivolto al proprio piatto perché sembravano tutti e due improvvisamente a corto di argomenti di conversazione.

Non lo erano. Avrebbero scoperto ben presto quanto sarebbe stato facile tornare a parlare con qualcuno. Tornare a fidarsi di qualcuno. A proprie spese, _sì_, ma era ciò che desideravano fortemente sia Adam che Selene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho creato un sideblog su Tumblr dedicato a questa fanfiction con l'intento di condividere materiale e informazioni che non posso postare nei capitoli, e per avvertire per tempo di eventuali ritardi negli aggiornamenti.  
Ecco il link [Deus Ex: War Paint](https://deusexwarpaint.tumblr.com).


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene trova in Adam e in Vaclav due personalità diametralmente opposte, completamente diverse l'una dall'altra, ma che le regalano allo stesso tempo un po' di quiete dai suoi pensieri.

Jensen non era proprio un tipo da pizza. Per quanto avesse esposto una preferenza per qualcosa che gli ricordava un po' Detroit, lì a Praga non aveva mai avuto occasione di mangiare quel genere di pietanza di origini italiane.

Fu proprio quella riflessione, ponderata mentre terminava con discreto stupore la prima fetta particolarmente corposa, che tornò con la mente ad alcune delle parole pronunciate minuti prima dalla sua ospite.

«Quante lingue straniere conosci?», chiese lui, incuriosito. «Hai accennato all'italiano...».

«Allora...». Selene prese tempo per pensarci, alzando leggermente lo sguardo nel classico cenno per richiamare qualcosa alla memoria. «Inglese da madrelingua, ovviamente, e parlo bene anche il tedesco. I miei bisnonni paterni venivano dalla Germania, si sono trasferiti in Inghilterra nel dopo guerra; mio padre ha imparato il tedesco da sua madre, mia nonna, che ai tempi ha poi sposato uno scozzese. Io ho semplicemente imparato la lingua da mio padre da bambina mentre eravamo all'Horus Field, anche se per quanto riguarda lo scrivere in tedesco ho delle profondissime lacune. Leggo e comprendo il gaelico scozzese ma non so parlarlo, se non per pochi versi imparati a memoria tramite mia madre. Lei era appassionata di narrativa orale e letteratura d'epoca, mi ha trasmesso la passione per i libri. Come già sai so leggere e comprendere il russo ma non so parlarlo. Non ancora, almeno. Per l'italiano e il francese mi sono limitata a studiare qualcosa per necessità e a sviluppare competenze nel parlato direttamente a contatto con le persone del luogo, ma se dovessi scrivere qualcosa di mio pugno avrei delle notevoli difficoltà con la sintassi e la grammatica. Ah, e ormai mi considero anche abbastanza brava con il ceco, dato che io ed Artair ci siamo trasferiti qui da più di un anno, ma devo dire che se parlo inglese trovo molto spesso gente in grado di capirmi e rispondermi».

Adam la osservò per un breve momento in silenzio, un cenno evidente che gli solcava la fronte con fare stupito. «Piuttosto notevole».

«Tutto merito dei miei... Ehm... Geni modificati», aggiunse lei con tono imbarazzato.

Provava la vivida sensazione di essersi esposta in un'esaltazione di sé stessa eccessiva; anche se aveva detto il vero, senza edulcorare le sue doti linguistiche, avvertiva una discreta spinta di modestia.

«Te l'ho detto, imparo estremamente in fretta. Il mio metodo di apprendimento è sempre stato molto avanzato fin da bambina. Non soltanto mentale ma anche fisico». Fece una pausa, scuotendo il capo in un cenno. «Ho iniziato a combattere da molto piccola: paradossalmente, ho imparato prima a difendermi e ad attaccare, e dopo ad andare in bicicletta».

L'agente annuì appena, riprendendo a mangiare qualche boccone, lasciando alla ragazza il tempo di fare lo stesso prima di chiedere altro. «E suonare la chitarra e cantare?».

Selene arrossì impercettibilmente, sorridendo appena.

Fu un rossore diverso rispetto a quello che le accendeva le guance quando era sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire qualche possibile battuta allusiva. Era provocato dalla stesso imbarazzo che aveva palesato poco prima, come se non fosse solita dire tanto apertamente quali competenze più che _normali_ avesse.

Jensen lo intuì soltanto in quel momento, la certezza che Selene fosse molto più a suo agio nel parlare delle sue capacità combattive e non di quelle considerate probabilmente più comuni per una ragazza della sua età. Non che ci fossero però chissà quante persone tanto giovani in grado di parlare più o meno fluentemente cinque lingue straniere ed essere capaci di leggerne e comprenderne altre due, tra cui una non più tanto di uso quotidiano come il gaelico.

«La chitarra è merito del mio istruttore. Il canto è qualcosa che ho tentato e scoperto da sola nel tempo, dopo la morte dei miei genitori».

Mosse il capo in un cenno debole, quasi come se volesse incassare la testa tra le spalle.

Adam individuò in quel movimento l'ennesimo bisogno di celare l'ovvio turbamento che Selene provava da quando aveva iniziato a rispondere alle sue domande. Avrebbe dovuto fermarla, avrebbe dovuto dirle che non era necessario continuare a parlare del suo passato. Eppure aveva la sensazione che mostrarsi tanto _apprensivo_ fosse qualcosa che lei non avrebbe apprezzato.

«Mia madre mi cantava delle ninne nanne in scozzese quando ero spaventata, o stanca, o entrambe le cose, ispirandosi alla tradizione orale. Ho iniziato a cantare per cercare di ricordare come cantava lei ma con il tempo ho dimenticato il tono della sua voce, il suono della sua risata. Anche quella di mio padre».

Prese un lungo sorso di birra, gli occhi azzurri che vagarono su Jensen non appena poggiò la bottiglia ma tornò al proprio piatto dopo un rapido istante.

«È strano: ricordo con estrema precisione come affrontare un nemico, i punti deboli del corpo umano, ma ho dimenticato le voci dei miei genitori».

Per Jensen fu estremamente familiare riconoscere quella reazione: dopo l'attacco alle Industrie Sarif anche lui aveva iniziato lentamente a cancellare già dopo il terzo mese il tono di voce di Megan Reed. Era un naturale meccanismo di difesa, qualcosa per proteggere la propria psiche e per processare molto più velocemente il lutto. Anche se poi alla fine aveva ritrovato Megan viva, sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo Selene.

Fu in quel momento che iniziarono a consumare la seconda fetta di pizza a testa, restando in silenzio per un po'.

Scrutò per un interminabile secondo la giovane, trovandola assorta con lo sguardo azzurro sul piatto mentre _schioccava_ un piccolo morso alla porzione portata alla bocca. Mangiava con gusto ma era ovviamente distratta da altri pensieri.

Jensen si chiese ancora se fosse giusto continuare a chiederle del suo passato. Anche se lei aveva detto di nascondere a sua volta alcune parti della sua storia, sembrava assurdamente disposta a condividere molto più di quanto era intenzionato a fare lui stesso personalmente.

«Il tuo istruttore...», iniziò il potenziato. «Come mai non è con voi? Mi sembra di capire che ti abbia aiutato a trovare tuo zio».

La ragazza annuì, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra all'idea di parlare del suo maestro. «Sì, ricordi bene. Damian Fisher ha aiutato me e i miei genitori a scappare dall'Horus Field, ma mentre lui si riuniva con Artair per guidarlo nel luogo in cui ci saremmo dovuti incontrare... Uhm...».

La nipote dell'hacker si interruppe, l'espressione contrita di chi tornava indietro con i pensieri ad un punto specifico della propria vita e ci trovava l'_inferno_. Si mosse sulla sedia come se fosse seduta sui carboni ardenti, i pugni stretti sul tavolo liberati poco dopo per bere un lungo sorso di birra.

L'americano attese che lei tornasse a guardarlo prima di esporre una frase necessaria. La sordida sensazione di turbamento nel vederla leggermente a disagio ebbe la meglio, poco importava se c'era stato altro a suggerirgli che mostrarsi _preoccupato _non fosse la risposta giusta.

«Scusami, Selene, non volevo riportarti alla memoria dei brutti ricordi», disse l'agente, osservandola.

«Nessun problema. È che si tratta di una parte del racconto piuttosto pesante, e non so se è una buona idea parlarne mentre mangiamo», ammise lei, rispondendo all'occhiata.

«Puoi anche non dirmelo». La voce di Adam risultò calma e rassicurante, come il suo sguardo verde-dorato. «Non sei tenuta a dirmi nulla di tutto ciò. Possiamo parlare d'altro, o non parlare affatto. Possiamo semplicemente finire di cenare e attendere il completamento del download dei file di tuo zio nel tuo portatile».

La scozzese si strinse nelle spalle, inclinando il capo da un lato e dall'altro in un vago cenno di diniego. «Non è per me che ho delle rimostranze. È per te».

Jensen piegò il viso verso una spalla, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra per rassicurarla. «Non posso impressionarmi facilmente, Selene. Ma ribadisco che non è necessario continuare su questo argomento se non vuoi...».

La ragazza espirò profondamente, studiando l'espressione del suo ospite. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio piatto, riprendendo in mano la birra per bere con un movimento troppo rapido.

Adam individuò quell'insolita velocità, la stessa che lei aveva usato in modo molto più evidente alla villa di Helga Hartmann e in modo più nascosto a casa di Artair dopo l'infiltrazione all'ambasciata russa, quando aveva gettato la lattina nella spazzatura e abbandonato la posizione sulla credenza del parente.

Un gesto incontrollato che affondava le sue radici in emozioni ovviamente troppo intense. Si chiese in che modo lei avesse imparato a contenersi, quanto tempo le fosse occorso per dominare al meglio ogni minima parte di sé.

Era il suo stesso corpo _naturale_ a tradirla. Non c'era cosa peggiore per una persona che vivere quel tormento.

«L'Horus Field non aveva più dei fondi a cui fare affidamento», riprese lei poco dopo un rapido sospiro, «e i mercenari incaricati di trovare me e i miei genitori otto anni fa, quando fuggimmo, probabilmente non furono mai pagati. Inoltre, un piccolo numero di uomini di quella squadra è stato ucciso da Damian. Quelli rimasti, approfittando del momento in cui ci siamo sentiti al sicuro, ci hanno... Colti di sorpresa in un rifugio e ci hanno attaccati».

La ragazza si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, dedicando la sua attenzione al piatto davanti a sé, la seconda fetta di pizza lasciata a pochi morsi dalla sua degna _conclusione_.

«Avrebbero dovuto semplicemente riportarci indietro, ma... Hanno sparato a mio padre per primo e poi hanno... Hanno ucciso mia madre. Il loro intento alla fine era quello di farmi morire dissanguata accanto ai miei genitori ormai morti, credo, perché mi hanno semplicemente...».

Selene si prese un istante per rivolgere uno sguardo attento al suo ospite, deglutendo visibilmente poco prima di proseguire.

«Mi hanno inflitto una profonda ferita da taglio nel ventre per lasciarmi morire da sola. Il mio corpo ha resistito e sono sopravvissuta, anche se ho avuto comunque bisogno delle cure di Damian e di Artair per riprendermi completamente, ma a quei tempi non avevo... Non ero ancora abbastanza forte per... Per proteggerli...».

Osservò il potenziato per qualche momento, trovando un'espressione tanto comprensiva e rammaricata da lasciarla di stucco, anche se era possibile notarla esclusivamente tramite lo sguardo esposto. Se l'ex-SWAT avesse continuato a tenere attive le lenti scure non le sarebbe stato facile intuire come la stesse scrutando.

«Damian è rimasto con me e mio zio per sei anni, durante i quali abbiamo proseguito l'addestramento. Due anni fa abbiamo trovato quei mercenari grazie alle informazioni fornite da Helga Hartmann a Damian. E con le competenze informatiche di mio zio li abbiamo costretti a riunirsi a loro insaputa a Limerick, in Irlanda. Damian mi ha lasciato scegliere cosa farne». Fece una pausa, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Li ho uccisi tutti, velocemente, senza dedicar loro tempo o eccessive energie. La loro morte non mi avrebbe ridato indietro la mia famiglia, la mia vita, e ammazzarli ha reso me altrettanto _mostruosa_, in fin dei conti. È stata la prima ed unica volta in cui ho ucciso delle persone, avevo solo diciannove anni. Ma dovevo farlo io, capisci? Avrei potuto chiedere a Damian, ma dovevo essere io a premere il grilletto. Ho avuto incubi tremendi per mesi, continuo ad averli, ogni tanto, ma dovevo farlo io...».

I pugni nuovamente stretti sul tavolo ritornarono distesi dopo un profondo sospiro: Selene non si era resa conto di averli serrati finché i suoi occhi, fissati in un punto impreciso davanti a lei, un po' sul tavolo, un po' sul piatto, un po' sulle due finestre frontali, non avevano seguito la linea rigida delle proprie braccia. Scosse il capo mentre scioglieva la tensione dei polsi, le dita che tremarono impercettibilmente sul ripiano.

«Dopo quell'evento, io e mio zio ci siamo separati da Damian. Non lo vedo e non lo sento da due anni. Ho scelto di non sapere dove si trovi, al contrario di Artair, che invece conosce il luogo dove si è trasferito per semplice _sicurezza_. So che il mio istruttore si sente in colpa per il modo in cui io sono stata cresciuta, per il modo in cui sono andate le cose a me e ai miei genitori, ma lui non avrebbe potuto fare niente per evitarlo. Se si fosse trovato lì con noi quando quei mercenari ci hanno attaccato, sarebbe morto anche lui. Se si fosse rifiutato di addestrare una bambina di sei anni, avrebbe rischiato una sorte peggiore. So che lui si è sempre sentito in colpa, anche per questo...».

Selene si portò un paio di dita allo zigomo sinistro, indicando il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, ma quando Jensen comprese che lei si stesse riferendo alla cicatrice sotto di esso, il corpo dell'uomo si irrigidì per qualche istante.

«Me l'ha fatta Damian con il calcio di un fucile quando avevo undici anni, perché avevo attaccato alcune delle guardie con i miei poteri e avevo rischiato di farmi ammazzare. Mio padre si è fatto rompere un braccio per difendermi in quell'occasione». La ragazza sospirò, ridacchiando appena con uno sbuffo. «Damian si è sempre sentito in colpa, per questo ci ha aiutati a fuggire. Ed anche se non ho mai _letto _il suo animo dopo la morte dei miei, so che era a conoscenza dei sentimenti confusi che nutrivo per lui, e si sarà sentito in colpa anche di quelli».

Il potenziato annuì, avendo intuito a sua volta di che genere di sentimenti si trattasse.

Era normale che una bambina cresciuta in un ambiente ostile e deprivante cedesse ad emozioni a suo tempo troppo grandi da gestire. Era quasi ovvio che Selene avesse maturato quel genere di attaccamento nei confronti del suo istruttore, l'unica altra persona, oltre i suoi genitori, che conosceva presumibilmente fin dalla nascita.

La giovane si schiarì la gola per nascondere una punta di imbarazzo. I suoi occhi azzurri erano inteneriti, addolciti, la semplice possibilità di focalizzarsi su Damian le donava sollievo dal ricordo terribile dell'uccisione dei suoi parenti.

«Soltanto con il tempo ho compreso che erano sentimenti dettati da una sorta di dipendenza psicologica. Con ciò non nego il mio affetto per lui, anzi, vi ho trovato un significato migliore, ma sicuramente nulla di minimamente paragonabile a quella confusione adolescenziale che non sono stata in grado di comprendere per molto tempo...», concluse lei, ridacchiando e riprendendo a mangiare finalmente la seconda fetta di pizza, terminandola con un paio di morsi.

Adam era rimasto ad ascoltare le parole di Selene in religioso silenzio, attento a qualunque mutamento nel tono della sua voce e nel movimento del suo corpo.

La ragazza era stata ancora una volta estremamente sincera, anche nelle reazioni fisiche: Jensen rammentava bene il leggero tremore nel suo respiro palesatosi quando aveva raccontato dei suoi genitori. Lei non lo aveva ripetuto a sua volta, probabilmente per omettere dettagli troppo cruenti del suo passato, ma Adam ricordava alla perfezione le parole di Artair.

Assistere alla morte di sua madre e di suo padre a tredici anni avrebbe provocato cicatrici ben più profonde e dolorose a chiunque, molto più terribili di quelle che Selene aveva _nascosto_ tramite i tatuaggi.

La giovane sospirò, rispondendo all'occhiata intensa dell'ex-SWAT. «Hai smesso di mangiare...».

Il potenziato si riscosse un momento, guardando il suo piatto vuoto e dopo il cartone della pizza, contenente ancora quattro fette — ne avevano mangiato due a testa ma teoricamente avrebbero dovuto consumarne altre due ciascuno.

«Non è per ciò che mi hai raccontato», puntualizzò lui.

Riconobbe un velo di colpevolezza sul viso della nipote di BlueDevil, individuando un piccolo sorriso di scuse sulle sue labbra rosate. Fu così facile per l'uomo riconoscere ciò che lei stava sicuramente provando, la sordida sensazione che la storia di Selene avesse letteralmente fatto passare l'appetito all'ex-SWAT.

«Hey», iniziò la ragazza chinando appena il viso, «adesso chi è che mente?».

Il suo sguardo azzurro si spostò sul portatile sul mobile, lo schermo acceso nella modalità di protezione. Rimase in silenzio per poco prima di inspirare profondamente, lasciando capire tramite la postura delle spalle che si sarebbe alzata dal tavolo di lì a momenti.

«Sicuramente i file di mio zio sono pronti. Se non hai più fame puoi controllarli mentre io sparecchio».

Adam osservò Selene scostarsi dalla sedia con un movimento tranquillo, bevendo gli ultimi sorsi della sua birra inclinando il viso verso l'alto e recuperando il suo piatto in ceramica per riporlo nel lavello, lavandosi le mani direttamente lì.

Il potenziato la raggiunse mentre lei si stava per voltare, facendo scivolare a sua volta nel lavabo il piatto in cui aveva mangiato lui, passando un braccio meccanico accanto alla spalla della giovane.

La ragazza gli riservò un'occhiata sorpresa per quell'improvvisa vicinanza, dovendo inclinare di parecchio il viso per fissarlo. La risposta del suo corpo si fece sentire in un battito del cuore naturale appena più forte, mentre le mani si spostavano in avanti per frenarsi, sfiorando per pochi istanti l'addome dell'uomo.

«Oh, scusami...», mormoro lei.

Adam si ritrovò lecitamente sorpreso da quella reazione, come se Selene si fosse sentita in imbarazzo per essere stata tanto vicina all'uomo senza rendersene conto. Forse si trattava del lieve contatto appena avvenuto, a cui lui stesso non badò nemmeno.

L'unica ipotesi che l'agente valutò sensata era che la ragazza avesse intuito quanto Jensen ritenesse ancora, in minima parte, i propri arti meccanici come qualcosa di estraneo al suo corpo, mentre il busto era ancora il _suo_, fatto di carne e sangue.

Lei gli aveva toccato le mani in carbonio con sicurezza e gentilezza, sicuramente con l'intento di puntualizzare che non ne era intimorita o disgustata, tutt'al più affascinata, ma non lo aveva più toccato intenzionalmente sul viso e sul petto, quelle zone di lui che erano rimaste le stesse, nonostante tutto. Forse era ancora convinta che a Jensen desse fastidio quel genere di contatto.

In tutta sincerità, Adam non era affatto turbato dalla possibilità che Selene decidesse di toccarlo su quelle sue parti relativamente _naturali_, non dopo che lei gli aveva premuto il palmo femminile sul viso. _Qualcosa_ dentro di lui gli suggeriva che avesse tutto il diritto di essere toccato con quel genere di gentilezza. Ne aveva il diritto ma non lo meritava, non poteva desiderarlo. Non da lei, almeno. Non doveva essere Selene a fargli dono di un simile sollievo.

La osservò muoversi di lato per scansarlo con un piccolo sorriso, vedendola raggiungere il tavolo per abbassare il cartone superiore della confezione della pizza, lasciandolo sul ripiano, e prendendo le bottiglie di vetro vuote per gettarle nella spazzatura. Il potenziato aveva approfittato di quella breve attesa per lavarsi le mani, spostandosi infine vicino al portatile mentre lei faceva lo stesso.

Quando furono entrambi davanti allo schermo, Selene si rese conto di dover sbloccare il computer; individuò con la coda dell'occhio Adam ripiegare il viso verso tutt'altra direzione, in modo da non guardarla mentre digitava la propria password. Non poté fare a meno che lasciarsi sfuggire un sorrisino intenerito per quell'accortezza.

Selezionò la cartella creatasi in una sezione criptata dell'hard disk, rendendo visibile i primi dati e ponendosi leggermente sul fianco per permettere all'agente di leggere insieme a lei. Notò l'espressione del potenziato rabbuiarsi, scuotendo il capo mentre sollevava una mano per indicare una sezione del testo che riportava un nome con cui si era _scontrato _piuttosto di recente.

«La Versalife ha acquisito la struttura che apparteneva alla Belltower», mormorò lui, iniziando a comprendere perché McTavish avesse richiesto un suo parere al riguardo.

«Quindi l'acquisto tramite il governo russo è stato una facciata?», domandò la giovane, proseguendo nella lettura di altre parti dei documenti. «Non so dire se è fortuna o meno, ma il complesso si trova nei pressi della città di Hradec Králové, a un'ora di macchina da Praga».

L'ex-SWAT scosse nuovamente il capo, sollevandosi leggermente dalla posizione incurvata in avanti. «Tutto ciò è alquanto strano, sembra che qualcuno abbia volutamente lasciato delle tracce per condurre te e Artair in quel luogo. E se devo essere onesto, il mio intuito mi dice che sarà la stessa cosa per il complesso militare a Sacha-Jacuzia».

La ragazza lo osservò, annuendo. «L'ipotesi che qualcuno sappia cosa stiamo cercando di fare io e mio zio si fa un po' più solida...».

«Già, e non mi piace per niente, soprattutto se è qualcuno della Versalife», rispose Jensen, confermando a sua volta con un cenno del capo.

«Cosa suggerisci di fare, allora? Messa così sembra una trappola», commentò la scozzese con tono serio e attento.

«Probabilmente lo è, ma questa volta non andrai lì da sola», proseguì lui, ignorando l'occhiata sorpresa della nipote dell'hacker.

Era perfettamente consapevole di aver automaticamente dato conferma ad una richiesta che era rimasta in sospeso per diversi giorni. Perché anche Selene sapeva quanto lo scontro con Helga Hartmann avesse nuovamente reso Adam dubbioso in merito ad un suo diretto coinvolgimento molto più fisico in quelle _missioni_ future.

«Mi accompagnerai?», fece lei con un sorriso.

«No, _tu _accompagnerai me. Anche se te la cavi sorprendentemente bene con il combattimento corpo-a-corpo, sono io ad avere più esperienza di infiltrazione sul campo».

Selene ridacchiò appena, tornando a fissare lo schermo del PC. «Metto a stampare i file, così potrai studiarli con calma a casa tua».

Adam non seppe perché decise di rispondere per la prima volta con una frase ben precisa, consapevole di risvegliare l'inclinazione della ragazza di lasciarsi sfuggire commenti e battutine allusive, ma lo fece ugualmente. Forse, in realtà, voleva soltanto accantonare ciò che aveva ascoltato e ciò che aveva reso lei tanto cupa durante il corso della cena. Forse voleva dirle che non gli procurava alcun fastidio che lei lo coinvolgesse con una fisicità improbabilmente spontanea. Sottilmente inopportuna ma spontanea.

«E tutta questa fretta di mandarmi via da dove proviene? Non gradisci più la mia compagnia?».

Forse avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto invece a quella sensazione latente che gli _urlava _quanto fosse inadeguato il desiderio di essere nuovamente toccato da lei. Coinvolgerla nei suoi tormenti non era un'opzione contemplata. Non sarebbe dovuto rimanere per cena, non avrebbe dovuto trascorrere quelle ore con lei.

Selene gli riservò un'occhiata stupita, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un sorrisetto inizialmente di incredulità per poi mutarsi in un sogghigno divertito. Si spostò dando le spalle al computer, insinuandosi di poco tra il mobile e il corpo del potenziato, entrambe le mani poste sul bordo del ripiano dietro di sé in un gesto evidentemente civettuolo.

«Nessuna fretta da parte mia. Per me puoi anche rimanere qui per tutta la notte», disse lei, piegando di poco il viso di lato, un sorrisetto accompagnato da un'occhiata eloquente. «Il divano è disponibile».

Jensen scosse il capo, divertito. «Non posso credere che mi lasceresti _davvero _dormire qui. Progetti di invadere il mio spazio personale nottetempo?», aggiunse indicando con un cenno della mano un punto vago dall'altra parte del soggiorno.

La ragazza si portò una mano al viso, ridacchiando ancora. «No, fidati. Per quanto abbastanza comodo, il divano non è esattamente adatto per due persone, se non disponendo all'esterno il materasso sottostante. Ma tanto vale usare il letto, se proprio _dobbiamo_», proseguì lei, vedendosi rivolta uno sguardo che le provocò un rossore genuino, prontamente ignorato per aggiungere il resto. «Ma sai? Diuk dorme con me in camera, non è abituato a dormire da solo: il tradimento non è nella mia natura, quindi riconfermo il divano, per te. Magari le incursioni notturne le posticipiamo per festeggiare la riuscita dell'infiltrazione nella struttura Belltower».

Adam alzò le mani in un ipotetico segno di resa, retrocedendo di qualche passo. Anche se decisamente sorpreso da una tale intraprendenza — quella _ragazzina_ stava davvero ironizzando senza alcuna vergogna sulla possibilità di fare sesso con lui? — non riusciva materialmente a nascondere il lieve innalzamento delle labbra circondate dalla barba per sorriderle. A conti fatti, era stato lui stesso a provocarla, non aveva senso mostrarsi scontroso o imbarazzato.

«Tu non hai proprio il dono del buon senso», le disse con tono meno serio del previsto.

«Al contrario di te, che sembri averne fin troppo per entrambi», lo prese in giro lei. «Ma stavo scherzando, comunque. Possiamo festeggiare anche domani sera», aggiunse infine, dedicandogli un ultimo occhiolino.

Jensen le rivolse uno sguardo esaustivo, le braccia leggermente irrigidite lungo i fianchi. Non riusciva davvero a credere che Selene potesse essere tanto sfacciata da alludere apertamente a qualcosa di simile. Probabilmente doveva aver intuito quanto l'uomo fosse abituato a lasciarsi scivolare addosso simili commenti.

Non l'avrebbe sfiorata nemmeno con un dito, neanche se fosse stato costretto per qualche assurdo motivo. Un conto era sfruttare l'ironia in una conversazione palesemente scherzosa, anche se lui non era proprio il tipo da lasciarsi sfuggire certe battute senza un'ampia confidenza con la persona interessata, ma tutt'altra questione era quella di sfruttare l'ironia per veicolare un messaggio sincero.

In quel caso sapeva bene che Selene si stava limitando alla prima _opzione_, non parlava seriamente. Non era assolutamente possibile che Selene fosse seria. Lo aveva detto anche lei, stava scherzando.

Stava scherzando, vero? L'amplificatore sociale gli stava fornendo ben pochi spunti per ipotizzare che lei potesse essere sincera, quindi perché preoccuparsene?

La osservò girarsi verso il computer per avviare il processo di stampa, collegando presumibilmente da remoto il portatile a qualche dispositivo lasciato chissà dove nell'appartamento.

Diuk, forse sentitosi chiamato in causa dopo aver riconosciuto il suono familiare provocato dal suo nome, si avvicinò a Selene con il giocattolo di corda nuovamente tra i denti, scuotendolo leggermente. Lei si chinò per afferrarne un'estremità ma il bull terrier si spostò di lato pigramente per farsi seguire, anche se all'improvviso tornò indietro per toccare con il giocattolo la scarpa del potenziato.

La ragazza osservò la scena con un sorriso divertito, mentre Adam incrociò le braccia al petto, un sopracciglio alzato nel fissare la bestiola e nel rivolgere poco dopo un'occhiata alla nipote di Artair.

La giovane si mosse indicando con un cenno la porta alla sua destra. «Controllo che la stampante stia facendo il suo dovere. Torno subito, se vuoi resta a giocare un po' con lui».

L'americano la guardò voltarsi dopo un breve momento di esitazione, i lunghi capelli viola che formarono un piccolo semi-cerchio attorno alla schiena minuta. Si spostò per seguirla, Diuk che gli andò dietro con la corda — avere a che fare con un cane che voleva palesemente le sue attenzioni lo lasciava piuttosto irrequieto.

Trovò la scozzese sul lato sinistro della camera mentre impilava con cura i fogli già stampati, davanti alla scrivania da lavoro posta sotto le due finestre; individuò poco più a lato, nell'angolo più vicino all'uscio dove lui si era fermato, una poltrona antiquata praticamente identica a quella presente nel soggiorno usata come poggia indumenti, tra cui anche il suo cappotto ACRNM, un'evidente prova di un'abitudine un po' disordinata che lo fece sorridere per un attimo.

Il cane trotterellò fino ai piedi del letto a destra, saltandoci sopra per iniziare a strusciarsi con il dorso sul piumone color lavanda.

Selene dedicò un'occhiata all'animale per poi rivolgersi all'uomo sulla porta, lo sguardo azzurro tranquillo mentre osservava il suo ospite prendersi un minuto per studiare velocemente l'ambiente.

Fu colta da un principio di imbarazzo nel ponderare cosa potesse esserci di _compromettente_ in giro per la stanza e, _sì_, aveva dimenticato di rimettere a posto un reggiseno azzurro agganciato alla maniglia dell'armadio a muro ed una felpa con la stampa stilizzata di Deadpool ormai scolorita che pendeva scompostamente da un angolo della testiera del letto.

«Non dovresti lasciarglielo fare», commentò Adam di punto in bianco, indicando con un cenno il cane.

La giovane si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo, contenta che Diuk distraesse abbastanza l'ospite con la sua sola presenza.

«Mi piace sentire il peso dei cani che mi affidano mentre dormo. Mi rilassa». Tornò ai fogli stampati, attendendo il completamento dell'operazione. «Il mio riposo solitamente è ormai tranquillo ma certe volte mi sveglio nel cuore della notte dopo qualche sogno e... Ed è come se mi trovassi ancora all'Horus Field. Lì non era permesso tenere animali di alcun tipo, nemmeno un pesciolino. Avvertire la presenza di un cane nella stanza mi riporta al mio attuale presente molto più facilmente».

Adam non rispose immediatamente, scuotendo il capo in un gesto di diniego.

Non mosse un singolo passo oltre l'uscio, il fatto che quella fosse la camera da letto di Selene gli provocava la decisa sensazione che non dovesse avanzare in quel piccolo ambiente intimo. Anche se era certo che la mobilia lì presente appartenesse al locatore e non alla giovane, tutto ciò che poteva vedere mostrava dettagli della personalità della scozzese.

Si limitò a restare sulla porta aperta, tornando su di lei per non indugiare troppo a lungo proprio su quei _particolari_.

«Mi dispiace per ciò che ti è successo», disse l'agente con tono serio.

Lei annuì appena, senza guardarlo. «Non farlo».

L'uomo rizzò appena il capo, per niente sorpreso da quelle rapide parole. Sapeva che ci aveva visto giusto in merito al mostrarsi troppo _apprensivo_.

Selene incrociò le braccia al petto in un cenno difensivo, una risposta fisica che anticipò quanto aggiunse poco dopo.

«Non pensare a me come a una creatura fragile o che merita commiserazione, pena o pietà». Osservò la stampante lavorare sulle ultime pagine, disponendo la pila già creata con cura e precisione. «È la cosa peggiore che qualcuno possa riservarmi. Voglio essere trattata come chiunque altro. Ti parlo delle mie esperienze perché so che è l'unico modo per far sì che tu ti fidi di me».

Il potenziato mostrò un'espressione sottilmente sorpresa, mordendosi debolmente il labbro inferiore. «E tu cosa ne sai, di come si guadagna la mia fiducia?».

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata, scrutandolo. «Perché anche se io ti ho promesso di non _leggerti_, tu continui a farlo su di me con il tuo amplificatore sociale».

L'ex-SWAT ebbe un momento di esitazione, stupito da quel commento pronunciato tanto spontaneamente. Selene scoppiò leggermente a ridere, prendendo l'ultimo foglio stampato dal dispositivo.

«Non mi dà fastidio, Adam. Se è il modo più veloce affinché tu possa sentirti... Beh... Tranquillo con me, non è un problema», affermò la scozzese.

Dispose i documenti all'interno di una busta di carta presa da un cassetto della scrivania e si si avvicinò all'uomo con la cartella in mano, porgendogliela, ma cambiò idea all'ultimo, tenendola sollevata tra di loro in un gesto di attesa.

«Semplicemente», aggiunse scrutandolo, «non trattarmi come se fossi una bambina o qualcuno da salvare o da aiutare. Non devo dimostrarti nulla. Hai visto di cosa sono capace, e se fosse stato necessario non mi sarei risparmiata da Helga Hartmann. Non voglio pensare di essere costretta a farmi valere con te. Non ne ho bisogno».

Jensen fu notevolmente sorpreso da quelle affermazioni pronunciate con tono tanto orgoglioso. Anche se il timbro di voce usato era pacato e colloquiale, gli occhi azzurri di Selene ardevano di un sentimento di rivalsa sbocciato con lui esclusivamente in quell'occasione, mostrandosi capace di una fierezza improvvisa che lo lasciò alquanto stupito.

Quella ragazza poteva anche avere solo ventidue anni ma possedeva decisamente una forza d'animo ed un carattere molto più maturi. La sua era solo una facciata simbolica costruita ad arte, con quegli atteggiamenti estremamente giovanili che la rendevano teneramente _instabile _come una tempesta. Una maschera per proteggersi dalle persone che cercavano di avvicinarla, di cui lei stessa era perfettamente consapevole: era sempre stata sincera, lui poteva giungere a quella conclusione in modo preciso, ma la nipote di Artair aveva scelto con cura come rapportarsi agli altri.

L'uomo prese la busta, fissando la sua ospite in volto. «Non hai peli sulla lingua».

Selene sorrise appena, stringendosi nelle spalle con noncuranza. «Meglio puntualizzare che non ho bisogno del Principe Azzurro, Jensen. Se devo combattere insieme a te, voglio qualcuno da cui non devo temere gesti assurdi o premurosi nei miei riguardi. Se ti sparano sarà perché farai _tu_, la cazzata, non per proteggere me dai proiettili».

«Hey...», iniziò lui, alzando la mano libera in segno di resa. «Ho recepito il messaggio, Selene. Non stiamo facendo una gara a chi ce l'ha più lungo».

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, scostandosi di lato per raggiungere con un passo la poltrona sotto alla finestra, recuperando il cappotto del potenziato per porgerglielo. «Anche se volessi fare una gara contro di te sulle lunghezze delle nostre estremità, temo che mi batteresti comunque, tra le nano-lame e... Beh... Il resto, suppongo».

L'americano fece un rapido cenno di dissenso mentre prendeva il soprabito, un angolo delle labbra sollevato nel seguirla nel soggiorno. «Sono sicuro che ti riferisci alla mia altezza».

Selene inclinò il viso da un lato. «Ovviamente. Non oserei mai alludere a qualche altra parte del tuo corpo».

L'agente le scoccò un'occhiata con espressione genuinamente accondiscendente, non intenzionato a rispondere alla provocazione e ignorando lo sguardo fintamente innocente della scozzese.

Jensen lasciò sul tavolo la busta e su una sedia il giaccone. «Posso usare il bagno prima di andare via?», domandò girandosi verso la ragazza.

«Conosci la strada», rispose lei, indicando con un cenno l'altra metà del soggiorno.

Quando il potenziato si chiuse la porta alle spalle, il debole click della serratura fece sorridere Selene.

Approfittò di quel momento per riporre in un contenitore per alimenti le quattro fette di pizza rimaste per metterle in frigo — era sicura che se avesse proposto all'uomo di portarsele a casa, lui avrebbe avuto da ridire. Piegò il cartone della pizza per gettarlo nella spazzatura e si spostò infine verso il divano, la custodia della chitarra lasciata aperta poco distante.

Dopo un breve momento di incertezza e dopo aver guardato l'ora per essere sicura che non fosse troppo tardi, afferrò lo strumento musicale e si appoggiò con le natiche allo schienale del sofà, dal lato più vicino al centro dell'ampia stanza. Strimpellò un paio di note per semplice diletto, Diuk che sbucò dalla camera da letto incuriosito dal suono _misterioso_. Ignorò il rumore dello sciacquone, seguito dopo qualche istante dall'acqua che fuoriuscì per pochi secondi dal rubinetto del lavandino.

Quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi ascoltò i pochi passi dell'uomo mentre continuava a pizzicare le corde della chitarra, volgendosi di poco verso di lui per comprendere perché si fosse fermato, interropendosi a sua volta.

Adam le riservò una lunga occhiata prima di riprendere il passo, superando il divano poco dopo. Selene aveva pensato che l'uomo si sarebbe diretto deciso alla zona del tavolo per recuperare le sue cose ed andarsene, ma si fermò invece accanto a lei, appoggiandosi alla spalliera, al lato destro della ragazza.

La scozzese sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpresa da quella decisione. Si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso prima di riporre tutta la sua attenzione sullo strumento musicale, iniziando a suonare con lentezza.

_Can _ _you _ _tell, _ _I've _ _been _ _hiding _ _from _ _the _ _storm_ _?_  
_Can _ _you _ _see,_ _ I _ _don't _ _want _ _to_ _ be _ _here _ _anymore_ _?_  
_I _ _want_ _ out _ _of _ _the _ _darkness_ _ in _ _my _ _mind_  
_But _ _what _ _if _ _they _ _don't _ _find_ _ me in time_

Il potenziato appoggiò le mani robotiche sul divano dietro di sé, il volto piegato verso la giovane e le gambe leggermente accavallate: osservare Selene da vicino mentre suonava e cantava era qualcosa da cui continuava a restare parecchio ammaliato.

_What _ _am_ _ I gonna do _ _with _ _all _ _this _ [ _war paint_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0p0YQEH1H0) _?_  
_I'm _ _running_ _ out _ _of _ _battles _ _with _ _my _ _name_  
_What _ _am_ _ I gonna do _ _with _ _all _ _this _ _war paint_ _?_  
_I'm _ _tired _ _of _ _searching_ _, _ _ready _ _for _ _something _ _to_ _ go _ _wrong_

La voce di lei era pacata, gentile, ma il testo sembrava trascinarla nel mondo distante della sua mente, dove forse quelle parole assumevano un significato decisamente più personale.

_Did _ _you _ _hear,_ _ I _ _lost _ _my _ _mind _ _again_ _?_  
_I _ _had _ _tried _ _to _ _find _ _it_ _ in the medicine_  
_It's _ _been _ _known _ _to _ _kill _ _everything_ _ else_  
_But _ _sometimes _ _nothing _ _is _ _better _ _than _ _the _ _thing _ _that_ _ I _ _have _ _felt_

Quella canzone probabilmente era stata scelta dalla scozzese con l'intento di racchiudere in un unico gesto tutto ciò che lei aveva raccontato quella sera. Adam non si sarebbe sorpreso di sapere che un testo simile non rientrasse tra quelli esibiti al Crannóg: sembrava davvero troppo personale, davvero troppo intimo, e il fatto che lei lo _mostrasse_ in quel momento a lui forse assumeva connotazioni particolarmente significative.

_What _ _am_ _ I gonna do _ _with _ _all _ _this _ _war paint_ _?_  
_I'm _ _running_ _ out _ _of _ _battles _ _with _ _my _ _name_  
_What _ _am_ _ I gonna do _ _with _ _all _ _this _ _war paint_ _?_  
_I'm _ _tired _ _of _ _searching out of habit_  
_Ready _ _for _ _something _ _to_ _ go _ _ **wrong** _

Quando Selene concluse, una particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola del testo, restò per qualche istante con la chitarra in mano, il volto basso. Una volta che fece scivolare lo strumento a terra si voltò a guardare l'americano, alla ricerca di un sentimento sul suo volto maschile che solitamente poteva riconoscere in chiunque la sentisse e la vedesse _esibirsi_.

Aveva il cuore che le batteva dolorosamente nel petto, come se in realtà quella precisa risposta silenziosa da parte del potenziato fosse più importante di migliaia di altre che aveva già visto durante le serate al Crannóg.

Sapeva bene quanto quella sensazione di intima ricerca la rispecchiasse. Forse, in qualche assurdo e imprevedibile modo, Adam Jensen l'avrebbe aiutata a trovare ciò che non sapeva nemmeno di desiderare.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Adam era andato via dopo pochi minuti, recuperando cappotto e busta, e raccomandando alla giovane di bloccare l'accesso dal pannello di sicurezza a lato della porta d'ingresso. Se lui un paio d'ore prima aveva praticamente fatto irruzione a casa della scozzese, era anche una diretta conseguenza della sbadataggine della ragazza, la quale aveva ammesso di aver dimenticato di impostare il comando tramite computer per svariati motivi.

Selene accompagnò la porta dopo aver visto le lenti scure ricoprire gli occhi del potenziato, la cartella sotto il soprabito ripiegata alla bell'e meglio in una tasca interna dell'indumento per proteggerla dalla pioggia leggera.

Attese un istante appoggiata con la schiena all'anta di legno mentre rivolgeva lo sguardo azzurro a Diuk seduto davanti a lei, scodinzolante, ascoltando appena i passi dell'uomo sui gradini vicini. Aspettò ancora un paio di minuti prima di indossare scarpe comode e una giacca più pesante e un po' trasandata con l'intento di portare a passeggio il bull terrier per un giro serale del quartiere.

Una volta di nuovo a casa e asciugato il cane con cura, si spostò davanti al computer per chiudere tutti gli accessi; raggiunse la camera da letto poco dopo per cambiarsi, indossando abiti molto più puliti per infilarsi sotto le coperte, Diuk che si acciambellò vicino alle sue gambe distese non appena lei spense la luce del lumetto.

Fu relativamente facile addormentarsi, il suo sonno fu continuo e senza sogni da ricordare, rilassato e notevolmente riposante.

Il giorno seguente riportò Diuk ai suoi padroni dopo una lunga passeggiata, ritornò a casa per cambiarsi con abbigliamento sportivo e raggiunse con la metro il quartiere universitario per intraprendere una corsa mattutina di un paio d'ore, giusto per essere sicura che il suo corpo avesse recuperato completamente dopo gli eventi della domenica precedente.

Ritornò al suo appartamento in tempo per evitare una pioggia fitta e scrosciante, rilassandosi con una doccia veloce e prendendosi del tempo per sé stessa fino all'ora di pranzo, riscaldandosi la pizza della sera prima come pasto.

Le fu inevitabile ritornare con la memoria alle poche ore trascorse con Adam: il modo in cui il potenziato si rapportava con lei la lasciava genuinamente sorpresa, e non aveva alcun dubbio che l'uomo ne fosse altrettanto consapevole.

Ciò che era successo dopo gli eventi alla villa di Helga Hartmann l'aveva avvicinata all'americano in modo inatteso, anche se piacevole.

Gli aveva detto che voleva fidarsi di lui, l'intuito le suggeriva che poteva valutare seriamente quell'ipotesi, ma in realtà in quell'occasione il suo era stato solo un tentativo per provare a comprendere per quale motivo Jensen fosse tanto deciso a rimanere in squadra con lei ed Artair.

Non era davvero certa di poter abbassare la guardia, non lo era mai e non era nemmeno sicura che mai lo sarebbe stata, ma essere sincera quel tanto che bastava per convincere lui a fare altrettanto in fin dei conti sembrava star funzionando. Sapeva bene quanto potesse essere difficile per un'altra persona accettare un totale sconosciuto: lei lo era per lui, e lui lo era per lei, ma se dovevano collaborare sul campo potevano cercare un simbolico terreno comune su cui eventualmente sviluppare tutto il resto.

Una debole e fragile parte di sé, quella che ancora sentiva rinchiusa in un mondo di oppressione, paura e terrore, la costringeva a tenere sempre a mente che chiunque avesse provato a ferirla, usarla, o ucciderla, avrebbe pagato l'errore a caro prezzo.

Adam non era escluso da quell'eventualità, soprattutto da quando lei aveva deciso che avrebbe cercato di accoglierlo momentaneamente in quella parte della sua vita.

_Momentaneamente_, giusto il tempo per trovare le risposte che lei e suo zio stavano cercando.

Se poi, nel frattempo, il rapporto tra la ragazza e il potenziato si trasformava in rispetto reciproco, Selene non avrebbe esitato a cedere alla possibilità di intraprendere una qualche forma di conoscenza meno _professionale _con quell'uomo, a patto che anche lui fosse dello stesso avviso.

Selene non aveva molti amici.

Artair era suo zio, e dopo l'infiltrazione in Francia aveva avuto bisogno di separarsi da lui. Damian era lontano, chissà dove, e definirlo un semplice amico era quanto di più sbagliato lei potesse fare. Řehoř, Hélèn e Nela erano più dei conoscenti, non avevano la benché minima idea di cosa stessero facendo in realtà i due scozzesi a Praga; sapevano soltanto che i genitori di Selene erano morti in un tragico incidente quando lei era una bambina e Artair era stato il parente più prossimo a cui rivolgersi per il suo affidamento.

Selene non aveva molti amici, a onor del vero non poteva permettersi di averne tanti, ma se doveva essere completamente onesta con sé stessa, non era proprio sicura che la sua definizione di amicizia fosse quella più comune tra le persone _normali_.

L'ambiente in cui era cresciuta, _come_ era stata cresciuta, l'avevano resa profondamente diversa da chiunque. Anche se sapeva come comportarsi con quelle persone che cercavano di _conoscerla_, la sua era solo una maschera plasmata ad arte sulla vera sé stessa. Era stato Damian ad insegnarle a costruire quella facciata — la migliore bugia era quella molto più rassomigliante alla verità.

Ma nonostante quelle riflessioni, era assolutamente certa che qualcuno come Adam Jensen fosse meglio averlo come _amico _che come nemico.

Dopo aver pranzato, Selene trascorse buona parte del tempo ripulendo il proprio appartamento dalla precedente presenza di Diuk, spazzando e lavando i pavimenti di quasi tutte la stanze, tranne del ripostiglio, e pulendo le poche stoviglie sporche per concludere quel suo piccolo compito casereccio.

Erano passate da poco le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio quando la suoneria del suo palmare si attivò per l'arrivo di un messaggio. Aveva ignorato il dispositivo per quasi tutta la giornata semplicemente perché qualunque comunicazione giunta prima di una determinata ora era certa sarebbe stata superficiale, ma nel corso del tardo pomeriggio era più probabile che fosse Artair a contattarla.

Sciacquò il piatto in ceramica che aveva appena lavato, riponendolo nel mobile in alto ad asciugare e lasciando nel lavello giusto un paio di posate, si stropicciò velocemente le mani sullo strofinaccio agganciato all'anta sopra la sua testa e recuperò il cellulare dal tavolo da pranzo, attivando lo schermo.

_Hey_ _, Selene. Sono _ _Vaclav_ _. Non so se alla fine venerdì sera hai memorizzato la mia frequenza ma volevo informarti che i libri di cui mi hai lasciato la lista sono appena arrivati in negozio. Se vuoi passare, sei la benvenuta._

Koller.

Un piccolo sorriso le sollevò le labbra, rallegrata per la confidenza implicita in quel testo. L'ultima volta che aveva visto il giovane potenziato era stato il venerdì sera della settimana precedente, l'ultima volta che aveva suonato al Crannóg. Prima di iniziare la sua esibizione con Řehoř Simek aveva praticamente trascorso l'intero dopocena con il ragazzo, chiacchierando con lui al bancone del locale insieme ad Artair.

Vaclav era stato di una compagnia squisita, gentile, disponibile e adorabilmente divertente. Per Selene era stato relativamente facile entrare in sintonia con qualcuno come lui; avevano gli stessi gusti in svariati contesti, dalla musica, ai film, ai videogame. Ed era ovvio che la scozzese avesse già memorizzato il suo numero. Decise di chiamarlo in quel momento, sicura di non disturbare.

La voce del giovane rispose con tono allegro e confidenziale. «_Hey__, Selene. Hai letto il messaggio?_».

«Sì, Vaclav. Non immaginavo che saresti stato così veloce».

Koller le lasciò ascoltare una rapida risata divertita, rispondendo poco dopo con parole che lei non aveva affatto previsto. «_Ouch__, amica mia. Non dire mai una frase del genere ad un uomo, a meno che tu non intenda farlo soffrire immensamente_».

Selene scoppiò a ridere a sua volta, un po' impreparata a quel commento; si appoggiò al tavolo con le natiche, la mano libera spostata poco accanto al fianco per trovare sostegno con il palmo.

«Posso passare oggi stesso? Ti porto qualche dolce dal negozio vicino casa mia per farmi perdonare per la mia terribile indelicatezza».

«_Tu sì che hai già capito come conquistarmi», _acconsentì lui._ «Ti mando un messaggio con l'indirizzo della libreria_».

«Ottimo, sarò lì tra massimo un'oretta».

Una volta terminata la chiamata, Selene diede un'occhiata rapida al meteo, trovando conferma nella possibilità che la giornata proseguisse ancora con il temporale che aveva avvolto Praga fin dalla mattina.

Proprio mentre aveva ancora il palmare in mano, ricevette i dati sul negozio di Koller, ricordando che il posto si trovasse nel quartiere Překážka.

Anche Adam abitava in quella zona, in quanto potenziato, ma non sapeva precisamente dove. Nonostante fosse assurdamente improbabile, sarebbe stato piuttosto divertente incontrarlo casualmente in quel distretto — ma perché la remota prospettiva di vederlo la lasciava sottilmente entusiasta?

Si vestì con i soliti anfibi, jeans imbottiti e aderenti, una maglia nera a maniche lunghe di cotone, una felpa grigia con cappuccio, il solito giubbotto nero di finta pelle e la solita sciarpa di lana grigia attorno al collo, legandosi i capelli viola in una treccia alta per rendere più facile il doverli proteggere eventualmente dalla pioggia. Infilò nella tasca interna della giacca crediti e palmare, alzando infine la cerniera dell'indumento per garantirsi un ulteriore riparo dal freddo di novembre.

Il percorso fino al piccolo forno fu veloce e tranquillo, esattamente come la rapida sosta per gli acquisti; tornò indietro alla Stazione del Pellegrino per prendere la prima corsa della metro disponibile e una volta a destinazione seguì le indicazioni sul navigatore del cellulare fino alla libreria.

Individuò la stessa massiccia presenza di polizia di stato vista durante quelle poche occasioni in cui aveva raggiunto il distretto dei potenziati. Come allora, le forze dell'ordine erano impegnate a controllare la piazza e le stradine vicine, fermando quasi tutti i cittadini muniti di innesti per visionare i loro documenti.

Fu sorpresa di non essere bloccata a sua volta, anche se si mostrò particolarmente attenta a non perdere di vista qualunque poliziotto possibilmente interessato a fermarla. Non aveva voglia di perdere tempo e avrebbe sfruttato le sue capacità per passare inosservata.

Nel momento in cui adocchiò finalmente l'edificio bianco e rosso della libreria le fu impossibile nascondere un ampio sorriso: l'arco attorno al portone era costruito con libri di pietra e l'insegna elegante che riportava la scritta _Time __Machine_ aveva la "C" disegnata come un complesso meccanismo di ingranaggi e parti d'acciaio, portandole alla mente uno stile puramente cyberpunk.

Un campanello posto sopra l'uscio lasciò intendere l'ingresso della ragazza nel negozio una volta scostate le due ante di legno verso l'interno; ebbe comunque tutto il tempo di ammirare estasiata l'ambiente circostante, mentre gli scaffali ricolmi di libri e quel tipico profumo di carta le provocavano una meravigliosa sensazione di stupore.

«Selene, eccoti!». La voce di Koller provenne da un punto sopra di lei, allegra e calorosa.

La giovane alzò il viso per individuare immediatamente il piano superiore, il potenziato affacciato appena alla balaustra. Gli rivolse un cenno con la mano e un sorriso spontaneo, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre lui si apprestava a muoversi per scendere i gradini davanti a lei. Una volta che il potenziato fu al pian terreno, la scozzese gli andò incontro, le dita femminili sollevate sul braccio rosso e nero per una pacca veloce mentre con l'altro palmo posizionava tra di loro il sacchettino con i dolci.

«Come promesso», rispose Selene, rilassata.

«Ah, sei la mia salvezza. Stavo giusto morendo di fame», rispose il ragazzo, facendole cenno di spostarsi insieme nella zona più interna della libreria. «Andiamo nel retro, metto a fare del caffè».

Camminarono fianco a fianco tra alcuni scaffali, lo sguardo della scozzese affascinato dalla quantità di generi letterari proposti e da come tutta la libreria era stata disposta per risultare al contempo intima e accattivante.

«Questo posto è un'isola del tesoro, Vaclav. C'è davvero tanta gente che legge ancora libri cartacei?».

«Sì, un discreto numero, e devo ammettere che, secondo le mie personali statistiche, i dati sono in crescita». Il giovane fece una pausa, dedicandole un'occhiata poco prima di aprire una porta di metallo alla loro destra. «Anche Jensen rientra tra i miei clienti, sai?».

Selene scosse il capo, sorpresa. «Adam?».

Koller le lanciò un'altra occhiata, camminando appena dando le spalle al percorso nella stanza adibita a piccola sala ristoro e magazzino. «Lo chiami per nome, eh!».

Selene scrollò le spalle in un gesto divertito, mostrando un'espressione _colpevole_. «È terribilmente scortese punzecchiarlo, lo so, ma è la mia _vittima _ideale», affermò con tono ilare. «E quindi il nostro "raggio di sole" è un tipo che legge? Qualcosa mi dice che avrei dovuto intuirlo».

Il potenziato si spostò fino a un mobiletto situato oltre due grosse scrivanie, la caffettiera posta su di esso. Recuperò un vassoio dalla dispensa vicina mentre Selene si avvicinava a sua volta, aprendo il sacchettino con i dolci.

«Oh, sì! Jensen legge parecchio e preferisce i libri stampati. Ma in ogni caso, come puoi ben immaginare, non è mio cliente solo dal punto di vista della libreria», proseguì il giovane, l'occhiata di intesa piuttosto eloquente.

Selene conosceva il secondo lavoro di Koller, ne avevano parlato durante la serata di quel venerdì sera, e aveva immaginato che Adam fosse uno dei suoi pazienti: averne conferma la incuriosiva ancora di più ma non avrebbe mai osato chiedere dettagli sull'americano, per rispetto della sua privacy.

Una volta che il caffè fu pronto, le tazze riempite per entrambi, i due presero posto l'una di fronte all'altro su una scrivania ricolma di libri e fogli stampati ben spostati a lato.

«È la prima volta che vieni qui, vero?», domandò Vaclav, mangiando con due bocconi il dolce capitatogli sotto mano dal vassoio.

«Sì, anche se ne avevo sentito parlare. Solitamente acquisto i libri on-line. Di sera, se mi capita di aver voglia di fare degli acquisti compulsivi», ammise lei, lasciando intendere quel dettaglio come un punto debole tra le sue passioni. «Le mie finanze non sono molto vaste, ti ho già raccontato come mi guadagno da vivere».

Il giovane annuì, bevendo un lungo sorso dalla tazza, emulato dalla sua ospite. «Sì, mi ricordo, ma non avevo capito che le serate al Crannóg non fossero proprio un lavoro stabile».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, scuotendo il capo in un sorriso. «_È _stabile, ogni mese mio zio mi paga una parte, ma ammetto che ci sono periodi in cui non lavoro né come dog-sitter, né come insegnante di chitarra, e a quel punto faccio parecchia economia, ponendo una doverosa attenzione ai miei consumi».

Il potenziato la fissò per un lungo momento, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e mostrando un cenno di diniego a qualche pensiero personale. La scozzese si era aspettata di sentirgli dire qualcosa ma lui evitò di lasciarsi sfuggire qualsiasi commento.

«Cosa c'è?», chiese Selene, incuriosita.

Koller si strinse nelle spalle, prendendo il vassoio dal ripiano accanto a lui e allungandolo per raggiungere con esso la ragazza, la quale selezionò con cura il solito pasticcino ai mirtilli. Quando anche lui ebbe un altro dolce in una mano si decise a rispondere.

«Pensavo che... Beh... Io qui lavoro da solo. Nella libreria, intendo».

La giovane McTavish comprese immediatamente dove l'altro volesse condurre il discorso, e doveva ammettere di esserne piuttosto colpita.

«Avevo con me due persone che si occupavano del negozio, Kamil e Lucina, ma... Lucina si è licenziata dopo alcuni eventi dello scorso settembre, mentre Kamil è... Beh... Si è suicidato nello stesso periodo dopo che non hanno rinnovato i suoi documenti da potenziato».

Selene ridusse al minimo ogni suo movimento, guardando il ragazzo davanti a lei con espressione non più stupita. Fu colta da evidente dispiacere per quelle parole, gli occhi azzurri che mostrarono tutto il suo cordoglio per ciò che aveva vissuto Vaclav. Era tentata di allungare una mano per toccare la sua, in un ovvio gesto consolatorio, ma non sapeva se sarebbe stato qualcosa di voluto, per lui.

«Non ho mai cercato qualcuno a cui proporre il lavoro, quindi... Beh... Perché non vieni a lavorare qui?», concluse il giovane con una debole scrollata di spalle, il viso appena acceso da un debole sorriso.

Koller cercò di non soffermarsi molto sul ricordo di quando aveva scoperto il corpo di Kamil; era stato proprio Jensen a guidarlo nel piccolo tunnel oltre il laboratorio sotterraneo in quell'occasione.

Sistemare la Time Machine dopo l'ultimo _attacco_ di Otar lo aveva tenuto impegnato per parecchio tempo ma il licenziamento di Lucina era stato l'ennesimo colpo sopportato a fatica. L'aveva pregata di non andare via ma nemmeno lei riusciva a sopportare più la pressione di lavorare lì, tra la situazione con i Dvali e il suicidio del loro amico.

Aveva lasciato il negozio chiuso per il tempo necessario per riprendersi un pochino ma tornare a lavorare era servito soprattutto a lui.

Selene rimase per un momento in silenzio, le labbra appena sollevate in un cenno comprensivo che tradì la sua successiva risposta. «Mi dispiace così tanto, Vaclav, per quello che è successo, però io non ho idea di come si gestisca un'attività commerciale. Non sarebbe meglio che tu lo proponga a qualcuno che ha già esperienza in materia? Non vorrei combinare dei possibili _disastri_...».

Il potenziato agitò la mano con cui teneva un dolcetto in segno di noncuranza, facendo cadere qualche briciola sul ripiano. «Non è necessaria esperienza di qualche tipo, basta solo essere in grado di organizzare i libri in arrivo secondo gli scaffali e saper usare il computer per effettuare ordini e spedizioni con il corriere privato. La parte più ostica potrebbe essere avere a che fare con quella clientela un po' fastidiosa ma... Voglio dire... Tuo zio gestisce un locale in centro. Sai già rapportati con i clienti».

La ragazza chinò il viso, scoprendosi piacevolmente affascinata dall'offerta ma decisa a muoversi con una certa attenzione. Non voleva rischiare di offendere Koller in qualche modo. «Mi stai davvero proponendo di lavorare per te?».

«_Con _me», precisò lui. «Sai, con la libreria ho tutte le carte in regola per stipulare un contratto a tempo indeterminato, pagarti lo stipendio che ti spetta, le tasse, i contributi. Ferie e giorni di malattia retribuiti. Non credo che nessuno dei lavori che svolgi adesso ti garantisca la pensione».

Selene sorrise, scuotendo il capo, bevendo un sorso di caffè e terminando il suo dolce poco dopo. «Un punto a tuo favore, te lo concedo, ma ne sei sicuro?».

«Assolutamente», rispose lui, il tono reso appena buffo dal suo masticare. Si prese un momento per deglutire, poggiando la tazza sulla scrivania dopo un ultimo lungo sorso. «Cosa ti preoccupa della mia offerta? La reazione di tuo zio?».

La scozzese aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, dubbiosa. «Artair? Mah! Onestamente è proprio l'ultimo dei miei pensieri al riguardo, anche se suppongo che l'idea di sapermi a lavorare qui potrebbe provocargli qualche dubbio: anche lui sa del tuo doppio lavoro, no?».

Il potenziato annuì, sorridendo. «Eh, già», mormorò, prendendo un altro pasticcino. «Effettivamente, a parte la morte di Kamil, Lucina si è licenziata anche per un altro motivo, e mi sembra più che corretto parlartene».

«Ti ascolto», aggiunse lei per invogliarlo a continuare, mostrandogli ancora lo stesso sorriso comprensivo.

Koller si strinse nelle spalle, l'occhiata che mutò in un'ammissione di colpa piuttosto evidente. «Proprio per il mio secondo lavoro ho avuto a che fare con i Dvali».

Selene si riscosse, stringendo la tazza tra le mani. «_Quei _Dvali?».

«Sì, proprio loro», mormorò l'altro.

La ragazza attese qualche istante prima di indagare ulteriormente, i pensieri affollati da un discreto numero di domande e curiosità. «Sapevo che tra di loro non ci fossero potenziati. Anzi, so che li evitano come la peste».

«Ed è così, ma fino a settembre, quando ci sono stati quegli attacchi terroristici qui a Praga, il loro capo era un potenziato, ed io ero il suo medico. La cosa era ovviamente tenuta nascosta a quasi tutti i suoi uomini», spiegò il ragazzo. «Se hai seguito i notiziari di quel periodo ricorderai che i Dvali sono stati associati ad un attacco terroristico sventato a Londra, durante l'Iniziativa Porto Sicuro».

Selene annuì velocemente. «Sì, mi ricordo».

Koller terminò il dolce in quella pausa, recuperando la sua tazza poco prima di alzarsi per riempirla nuovamente, seguito dalla scozzese fino al mobile ad angolo nonostante il caffè di Selene non fosse ancora del tutto finito.

«Sai, non ho avuto conferma della cosa, ma credo che sia stato Adam a sventare l'attacco al complesso Apex, a salvare i delegati dell'ONU e ad arrestare quel terrorista», fece il potenziato, un sorrisetto complice sulle labbra.

«Cosa cosa cosa?», esclamò la ragazza, l'espressione sorpresa. «Ne sei sicuro?».

«No, ma con ciò che so io è stato facile intuirlo. Ovviamente Jensen non può parlarmi del suo lavoro svolto con l'Interpol ma credo proprio di non sbagliarmi». Il giovane silenziò un momento, la mano con tre dita sollevata in un cenno. «Ovviamente non dirgli che te l'ho detto».

La scozzese alzò a sua volta la mano libera sul petto coperto dalla felpa. «Parola di scout, Koller».

I due scoppiarono a ridere brevemente, restando vicini alla caffettiera e trovando appoggio sul mobile alle loro spalle.

«In ogni caso», riprese Vaclav dopo un istante, «ormai non ho più realmente dei contatti con il gruppo dei Dvali e con il suo capo, che si è dato presumibilmente alla fuga, ma mi è sembrato corretto dirtelo».

Selene gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, chinando poco dopo il viso. «Non ho ancora accettato l'offerta».

«Lo so, per questo te l'ho detto», rispose il potenziato, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra prima di bere un altro sorso. «Per legge, non posso stipulare contratti di lavoro in cui le ore di impiego superano le quarantadue ore settimanali, sette ore al giorno per sei giorni lavorativi, ma gli orari di apertura al pubblico sono dalle nove del mattino alle dieci di sera. Puoi scegliere di lavorare solo quelle sette ore al giorno oppure fare saltuariamente anche il turno completo, ma in quel caso le sei ore seguenti ti verranno retribuite come straordinari. Sempre rammentando che settimanalmente, per legge, non si possono superare le sessanta ore di lavoro totali. In parole povere, nel caso in cui fossi disponibile a lavorare con questa soluzione, si tratterrebbe di fare il turno completo tre giorni su sei».

La nipote di Artair lo guardò ancora per qualche istante prima di scuotere la testa in un cenno notevolmente scioccato. «No, aspetta... Offrirmi una simile opportunità... Vaclav, non ti conviene per niente...».

Il ragazzo sorrise apertamente, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Posso permettermi di pagarti il salario minimo per questo genere di lavoro, gli straordinari sono maggiorati del trenta per cento, ma fidati, posso gestire tranquillamente un tuo eventuale stipendio. Tieni a mente, però, che se tu volessi fare il turno completo tutti i giorni, ti pagherei anche quelle ore come straordinario. Semplicemente, per legge, non posso farti un contratto di lavoro di settantotto ore settimanali. So che non mi denunceresti ma se qualcuno dovesse insospettirsi di quante ore trascorri qui dentro, avrei un paio di sindacati attaccati al culo».

Selene scosse energicamente il capo, un rapido respiro prima di rispondere a quella proposta assolutamente incredibile. «Posso gestire tranquillamente ore di lavoro lunghe e intense anche sette giorni su sette, non sono propriamente una persona che si stanca per questo genere di attività...».

«Sì, okay...», la interruppe un momento Koller. «Ma hai diritto ad avere il tuo tempo libero».

La giovane sorvolò con un vago cenno della mano, prendendosi un momento per valutare il tutto. «Sai che tra una simile offerta di lavoro e la questione sottilmente elettrizzante dei Dvali,mi stai davvero tentando?».

Vaclav sorrise sornione, lo sguardo castano acceso da profondo entusiasmo al sol udire quel commento. «Sì, ne sono perfettamente consapevole». Annuì appena, ridacchiando. «Non conosco le tue capacità ma suppongo che le tue abilità potrebbero anche renderti idonea a proteggere me e la libreria». Si lasciò sfuggire una breve pausa, adocchiando il sopracciglio alzato di lei in una classica risposta dubbiosa. «Sto scherzando».

Selene sollevò leggermente il viso, indovinando comunque in quelle parole un sentore di verità. «Qualcuno ti procura noie perché sei un potenziato?».

«Non particolarmente rispetto ad altri commercianti come me ma comunque ogni tanto capita. Però ribadisco che stavo scherzando, Selene».

La ragazza gli sorrise, bevendo dalla tazza. «Beh... Ci penserò, Vaclav. A discapito della possibilità di avere un lavoro stabile, in compagnia di una persona con cui mi sento a mio agio, non posso mettere a tacere l'impulso di aiutare chi ne ha bisogno».

«Oh», mormorò Koller, lo sguardo leggermente spaesato. «No, sul serio. Non è per questo motivo che ti ho proposto di lavorare qui».

«Lo so, ma sarebbe comunque un motivo in più per farlo, Vaclav», ammise lei, sorridendogli ancora.

Il giovane la guardò a lungo, in silenzio, sorpreso da tanta spontaneità. Il fatto che la ragazza lo avesse chiamato per nome tante volte poneva un certo accento sulla serietà delle sue affermazioni e sulla piacevole confidenza instaurata abbastanza rapidamente.

Per certi versi, non credeva che la nipote di BlueDevil fosse tanto disponibile nel mettersi al servizio di qualcuno conosciuto da poco: sapeva quali eventi avessero portato Selene e suo zio a Praga, sapeva quanto la vita della giovane fosse stata costellata da situazioni orribili e dolorose, e aveva immaginato da parte sua un carattere più chiuso e riservato, meno incline alla condivisione e alla genuinità. Notare che lei avesse invece una bontà d'animo davvero inusuale lo rendeva un po' impreparato.

Koller terminò il secondo caffè con poche sorsate, lasciandosi guidare da quell'improvvisa consapevolezza in un silenzio leggero condiviso anche dalla ragazza. Poggiò la tazza sul ripiano e scivolò con passo tranquillo davanti al lei, l'espressione serena.

«Ti va di vedere il mio laboratorio?», le propose.

Selene sollevò un sopracciglio, notevolmente incuriosita dalla domanda. «Il tuo laboratorio è qui?».

Il potenziato indicò con un cenno del capo il pavimento di legno. «Sotto i nostri piedi ma si raggiunge dal piano superiore».

La scozzese non se lo fece ripetere due volte; ripose la tazza vuota accanto a quella già presente sulla credenza e si mosse per seguire Vaclav con lo sguardo acceso di entusiasmo.

Ritornarono praticamente all'ingresso, salirono le scale e proseguirono verso destra, accanto ad altri scaffali pieni di libri. Passarono in un punto a sinistra leggermente più ristretto tra due librerie in legno, raggiungendo una porta che conduceva a una stanza privata con una scrivania centrale, circondata da altri mobili.

Il ragazzo le lanciò un'occhiata ricolma di aspettativa per ciò che si apprestava a mostrarle, mentre superavano la grande scrivania centrale con la poltrona rossa decorata con dettagli barocchi dorati, posizionandosi infine davanti all'ultima libreria sul fondo.

Koller alzò una mano su un testo dalla copertina rossa, tirandolo verso di sé mentre osservava la scozzese. L'espressione di stupore di Selene nel vedere lo scaffale aprirsi a metà per rivelare una stanza segreta procurò nell'altro un largo sorriso.

La nipote di Artair si mosse per prima per guardare con occhi meravigliati le due teche di vetro da ciascun lato, gli arti potenziati all'interno esposti come se fossero articoli di un museo. Vaclav la superò per chiamare l'ascensore tramite la pulsantiera a destra, facendole cenno di accomodarsi all'interno della cabina di acciaio una volta che le porte scorrevoli si aprirono.

Il piccolo ambiente puzzava un po' di umidità e polvere ed era macchiato qua e là da parti annerite dall'usura, ma nonostante l'aspetto non propriamente nuovo Selene continuava a mostrare un'espressione entusiasta.

«È fantastico», fece lei mentre percepiva lo spostamento verso il basso.

«E non hai ancora visto niente».

Una volta giunti al piano interrato, la stanza che si presentò davanti a Selene la lasciò nuovamente sorpresa.

Il piccolo corridoio subito dopo le porte dell'ascensore era decorato da dipinti affissi ai muri, da alcune scritte in nero fatte con delle bombolette spray e dal murales grottesco raffigurante metà faccia di un clown _sorridente_. Dal soffitto pendevano arti meccanici di qualsiasi tipo, grandezza e colore, anche se vi era una predominanza dell'arancione tipico della Tai Yong Medical. L'ambiente si apriva su uno spazio centrale a sua volta suddiviso in sezioni.

A sinistra c'era una zona con una sedia tipica degli studi medici circondata da un discreto numero di schermi agganciati a supporti perpendicolari, separata dal resto da un bancone decorato con scritte e poster. A destra era presente un divano letto aperto addossato a un muro riempito di post-it e fogli stampati, poco vicino una cassettiera bassa e una semplice scrivania di metallo su cui era possibile trovare un portatile lasciato in schermata di blocco. Le tre pareti che circondavano il ripiano da lavoro erano state attrezzate per ospitare un'interessante sistema di server personalizzati del tutto funzionanti.

Selene terminò il giro turistico senza spostarsi troppo verso il fondo dell'ambiente, lo sguardo azzurro che racchiudeva un misto di esaltazione, eccitazione e incontenibile trasporto verso quel luogo tanto caratteristico. Si avvicinò alla sedia presente nella zona circondata dagli schermi, le braccia incrociate al petto con fare divertito.

«Questa...», iniziò lei, indicando la struttura medica. «Dimmi che sei riuscito a far sedere Adam qui».

Koller annuì, ridacchiando a sua volta. «Ovviamente. La prima volta che Jensen ha avuto realmente bisogno delle mie competenze è stato dopo l'attentato alla stazione di Růžička. Si trovava lì, in ritorno da un viaggio di lavoro, ed è rimasto coinvolto nelle esplosioni: nulla di grave, ma aveva bisogno che controllassi i suoi sistemi».

Selene scosse il capo, incerta. «Oh, non lo sapevo. Io durante l'attentato ero a casa con mio zio, quando ancora vivevo con lui, ma ho sentito il boato delle esplosioni nonostante la distanza».

«Già, brutta storia», commentò il ragazzo. «Comunque immagino che tu, all'occorrenza, non possa recarti presso un ospedale se hai bisogno di cure».

La giovane rifletté sulla richiesta, annuendo poco dopo. «Effettivamente no, ma non posso materialmente ammalarmi, Vaclav», rispose lei, sollevando poi un sopracciglio con fare malizioso. «Come mai questa riflessione? Ti stai proponendo di essere il mio medico? È un modo indiretto per chiedermi all'occorrenza di spogliarmi?».

Koller scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano alla nuca in un gesto appena imbarazzato. «No, ma che dici? È che ho pensato che semmai tu dovessi aver bisogno di essere ricucita, o di potenziarti con qualche innesto, sappi che sarò a tua disposizione».

Selene sorrise, inclinando il viso. «Lo apprezzo molto, grazie. Per l'essere ricucita potrebbe tornare utile, anche se le mie ferite guariscono molto in fretta. Davvero in fretta». Fece una pausa, adocchiando tutti gli arti meccanici pendenti dal soffitto, scrutandoli con distaccata attenzione. «Ma non posso essere potenziata, Vaclav».

«Cosa? Perché?», chiese il ragazzo, lo sguardo castano decisamente espressivo.

«Il mio corpo rigetterebbe gli innesti dopo pochi giorni. A causa del mio codice genetico che mi rende tanto forte, resistente e veloce, sarei la persona con la DDS più violenta che esista. Nemmeno la neuropozina potrebbe permettermi di vivere con i potenziamenti».

Koller si rabbuiò profondamente, il volto assorto in pensieri silenziosi di facile interpretazione. «Oh... Scusami».

«E di cosa?», domandò lei con tono gentile. «Da un certo punto di vista ha senso».

«Sì, suppongo di sì», rispose lui, prendendo un lungo respiro mentre rifletteva brevemente su quanto appreso sulla sua ospite.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle con un gesto amichevole, allungando una mano per una pacca sul braccio meccanico rosso e nero. Fu un gesto gentile e colloquiale, un tentativo di fisicità un po' più evidente da parte di lei.

«Quindi... Qualunque sotterraneo che si rispetti ha un'uscita d'emergenza. Sei sicuro di avermi mostrato tutto?». La ragazza si spostò accanto al divano letto aperto, adocchiandolo con espressione un po' incerta. «Non dirmi comunque che abiti qui».

Il potenziato sorrise appena, raggiungendola mentre negava visibilmente. «No, ho un minuscolo appartamento in uno degli edifici del cortile che hai superato prima di raggiungere il negozio, ma ammetto che di tanto in tanto mi capita di riposare anche qui».

Il giovane si avvicinò a una parete sul fondo, leggermente a sinistra rispetto all'ampia stanza, avvicinando una mano sul muro per attivare il passaggio nascosto. La scozzese lo raggiunse con pochi passi, ancora una volta meravigliata.

«Conduce in superficie tramite una scala a pioli, direttamente a un tombino un po' nascosto a pochi metri dall'ingresso della libreria», spiegò Koller. «Ma trattandosi di un'estensione del sistema fognario devo sempre tenerlo d'occhio, anche se ho sigillato l'accesso al resto della rete presente in zona».

Selene annuì velocemente, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. «E come fai a non essere invaso comunque da ratti e scarafaggi?».

Vaclav ridacchiò per poco, scuotendo il capo in un cenno di assenso. «Tramite veleno per topi e insetticidi».

Tornò verso il centro della stanza, muovendosi un po' più rapidamente del necessario. La sua mente cercò di riportargli alla memoria il momento in cui aveva visto il corpo di Kamil: era da allora che non riusciva ad avanzare oltre il muro a scomparsa del laboratorio.

«Hey», riprese lui con tono insospettabilmente allegro. «So benissimo che questo posto sembra tanto il covo di uno scienziato pazzo, ma ha stile».

La giovane scoppiò a ridere a sua volta, seguendolo fino a quella parte della stanza. «Come il proprietario, allora».

«Intenditrice», la apostrofò lui.

La ragazza gli rivolse un altro sorriso, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto per semplice abitudine e percependo il palmare vibrare a cadenza regolare dopo pochi istanti nello scomparto interno dell'indumento. Abbassò la cerniera della giacca e prese il dispositivo tra le dita, notando la lucina rossa intermittente sulla sommità dello stesso.

«Oh, non mi ero accorta di avere il palmare con poca batteria. Hai dove posso caricarlo un po'?».

Koller si avvicinò con il braccio rosso allungato nella sua direzione, chiedendo di poter vedere il dispositivo. «Sì, qui alla scrivania, accanto al divano letto».

Una volta in quella parte della sala, Selene decise di liberarsi completamente del giubbotto e della sciarpa per tenerli distrattamente tra le mani, sedendosi sul materasso con le gambe incrociate, gli anfibi comunque oltre il bordo laterale. Vaclav prese posto sullo sgabello vicino, scivolando di tanto in tanto sulle ruote dello stesso mentre parlava del più e del meno con la sua ospite.

Chiacchierano per un tempo piuttosto lungo, trovando continuamente argomenti di conversazione e raccontandosi vicendevolmente aneddoti personali divertenti e allegri.

Selene non si sentiva tanto rilassata da parecchi mesi. Nonostante la presenza costante di pensieri e sensazioni che le rammentavano con una certa puntualità la sua situazione, il perché lei e Artair si trovassero lì a Praga, il perché lei non avesse più dei genitori con cui trascorrere giornate come quella, riusciva a provare qualcosa di diverso e adorabile, qualcosa che le riscaldava la mente e il cuore con risate e genuino divertimento.

Dentro di sé sapeva di non poter sperare che sensazioni e situazioni simili resistessero in eterno, la sua permanenza nella capitale ceca poteva durare un'intera vita, come poteva invece concludersi nel giro di un anno, di pochi mesi o di poche settimane. Poteva scegliere comunque di lasciarsi andare quel tanto che bastava per non sentirsi sopraffatta dalla malinconia e dalla tristezza; poteva lasciare che qualcuno come Vaclav diventasse una persona di cui fidarsi realmente, con cui trascorrere ore normali e necessarie per una sana stabilità mentale.

Forse poteva davvero concedersi un angolo di quiete da tutto ciò contro cui combatteva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo postato con largo anticipo rispetto alla tabella di marcia, è probabile che abbia trascurato possibili errori di digitazione o refusi sintattici e lessicali, ma STICA'! ;)  
Prima del 9 marzo vorrei riuscire a terminare il primo capitolo di quella mini-fanfiction, sempre su Deus Ex/Adam Jensen, che avevo inziato a scrivere nel periodo natalizio. Mi son prefissata quella data perché, per chi non lo sapesse, sarà il compleanno di Adam Jensen (canonicamente, compie 27 anni). Solitamente il fandom inglese/americano/globale si premura di festeggiarlo postando roba on-line in onore di Adam, e io non vorrei essere da meno, introducendo però un lavoro nuovo.  
Non so se ci riuscirò, si tratta proprio di scrivere in pochissimi giorni un'intera parte del capitolo, non sarà semplice correzione.  
Vedremo.
> 
> Ma tornando a questa fanfiction, personalmente adoro scrivere delle chiacchierate sub-vocali tra Adam e Artair, sono due idioti che in qualche modo rendono il tutto particolarmente leggero e gradevole. Come detto nel primo capitolo, Artair è il mio guilty pleasure, il personaggio originale di questa storia che, secondo me, mi è riuscito meglio.  
Selene è un po' stereotipata, soprattutto all'inizio, me ne rendo conto io stessa, ma ciò che adoro di lei è l'impulsività e l'innato modo con cui dimostra il suo amore per le persone a cui vuole bene. Selene è confusionaria, caotica e indomabile, pura imperfezione, mentre Artair è molto più "perfetto" nelle sue reazioni e nei suoi sentimenti.  
Avendo io qualche leggero tratto ossessivo-compulsivo, mi rispecchio molto di più in Artair, l'unico uomo che riuscirebbe, a discapito di tutto, a distruggere Selene se solo lo volesse. Nemmeno Adam ha (avrà) un simile "potere" su di lei, eventualmente soltanto la sua morte potrebbe devastarla, ma Artair sarebbe capace di distruggere sua nipote in modi inimmaginabili.  
Il rapporto tra i due parenti è qualcosa di ben ponderato e che spero di dimostrare al meglio.
> 
> Bando alle ciance: nei panni di Selene, chi accetterebbe al volo l'offerta di lavoro di Vaclav? Voglio dire, la Time Machine è un sogno a occhi aperti.  
Per la questione della paga ho fatto un paio di ricerche, cercando di informarmi al meglio. Se pensate che nella prima stesura non avevo inserito la parte dei turni la situazione di Selene sarebbe apparsa poco tutelata, dal punto di vista professionale. Magari ho scritto ugualmente delle stronzate (in Italia per legge le ore settimanali non devono essere superiori alle 40 ore, massimo 8 ore al giorno.)  
Onestamente mi chiedo se nel mondo canonico di Deus Ex i due colleghi di Koller stessero nella libreria per tutte le ore di apertura o facessero dei turni. Resteremo con questa domanda senza risposta.
> 
> Ah, ultimo appunto: la canzone War Paint di Chasing Jonah ha ovviamente dato il titolo alla fanfiction ma il suo testo è particolarmente affine con la storia di Selene.  
È incredibile come certe volte tante cose si vadano a incastrare grazie alla scrittura.  
Buon fine settimana in anticipo. Se ci si riesce, ci "vediamo" giorno 9 marzo, ovvero lunedì.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccoli scontri personali tra Artair e Selene spingeranno Adam a intervenire tra i due parenti, con un esito decisamente prevedibile tra il potenziato e la ragazza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, non sono arrivata a terminare il primo capitolo di quella mini-fanfiction NSFW che ho iniziato nel periodo natalizio, ma ho ben pensato di non lasciare da parte il mio desiderio di fare comunque qualcosa in occasione del compleanno del personaggio di Adam, quindi eccomi qua con il decimo capitolo della storia, finora il più lungo che stia postando (ma fidatevi, ci sono capitoli ancora più lunghi.)  
ENORMI AVVERTENZE: uso di droga e alcool nel testo che state per leggere.  
E giusto per rimanere in tema, non mi è stato possibile inserire alcune musiche utilizzate per la stesura/correzione del capitolo, quindi ve le lascio qui, liberi di scegliere se ascoltarle mentre leggete o meno, proprio perché questa parte della storia di Adam e Selene è decisamente accompagnata da una simile colonna sonora.  
[Le Castle Vania - John Wick Medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBvf7KUEZ78) e [Devil May Cry 5 OST - Devil Trigger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLHdJIat0ZM&feature=share&fbclid=IwAR1YUH8DOZr0Pza1rLZBlfm11wYumAOuYyb2BiDMsRUeCd7OQUggG_D5oFM)

Selene non aveva idea di come un tranquillo tardo pomeriggio con Vaclav alla Time Machine avesse portato entrambi al termine di quella _giornata di lavoro_ in un magazzino in periferia con l'intento di partecipare a un rave improvvisato di metà settimana.

In fin dei conti era solo mercoledì, non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità di dedicarsi a un simile evento notturno.

In realtà la giovane sapeva benissimo quanto era stato facile convincersi vicendevolmente ad accogliere senza troppi pensieri quella proposta poco ponderata. Il poter trascorrere un po' di tempo a divertirsi in un contesto che entrambi non frequentavano da diversi mesi, per ragioni più o meno simili, li aveva spinti verso un'unica risposta. Si erano ripromessi che non avrebbero fatto troppo tardi e che avrebbero semplicemente trascorso quelle ore ad ascoltare musica sparata a tutto volume e a ballare come due ragazzini alla loro prima uscita lontani da ipotetici adulti noiosi.

Mentre si trovavano ancora nel laboratorio, lecitamente tentati di ordinare cibo a domicilio da Chicken Foot per cena, un segnale sonoro li avvisò della presenza di qualche cliente appena entrato nella libreria. Si affaccendarono velocemente per raggiungere il piano superiore con l'ascensore, Koller subito intento a occuparsi dei possibili acquirenti e Selene impegnata invece tra gli scaffali a curiosare tra le librerie.

La ragazza indossò nuovamente giubbotto e sciarpa per avere le mani libere, prendendosi il tempo necessario per scegliere altri due libri oltre quelli che il potenziato aveva già ordinato nel corso del fine settimana precedente e che presumibilmente le erano stati lasciati da parte. Una volta che i clienti completarono i loro acquisti e andarono via, la scozzese si avvicinò al ragazzo sollevando la mano con cui reggeva i due romanzi appena selezionati.

«Fammi pagare anche gli altri, prima che decida di comprarne ancora», disse lei con tono sottilmente esasperato.

Vaclav ridacchiò per la sua espressione, recuperando una busta resistente da sotto la scrivania contenente i testi ordinati dalla sua ospite. «Sai che se vieni a lavorare qui, avrai uno sconto del trenta per cento sul prezzo di copertina?».

La ragazza gli allungò una mano chiusa a pugno contro la spalla, un gesto semplice su cui lei comunque decise di porre estrema attenzione per la sua innata forza fisica. «Non dirmi così! Sei un diavolo tentatore...».

Koller sogghignò dedicandole un'occhiata terribilmente consapevole del suo _colpo basso_, iniziando a calcolare il totale degli acquisti. «Come mai, comunque, tutti questi romanzi in un'unica volta? Leggi anche tu piuttosto voracemente?».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, preparando i crediti da pagare. «Ovviamente», esordì lei con espressione fintamente altezzosa. «In realtà è un regalo di compleanno in ritardo».

Il potenziato si fermò dal conteggio, osservandola. «Oh, hai fatto il compleanno di recente?».

«Sì, il 5 novembre scorso. Due settimane fa, più o meno. Oggi è il 21 novembre, giusto?», chiese la scozzese con sguardo appena dubbioso.

«Ma allora ti faccio lo sconto sul totale in base agli anni che hai compiuto», rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso.

«Cosa? No, non devi», protestò lei, poggiando una mano su quella rossa del potenziato.

«Quanti anni hai fatto? Tuo zio mi aveva detto quando sei nata ma ho una memoria orribile per queste cose...».

La giovane restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, l'espressione divertita che cercava di nascondere con un atteggiamento fintamente esasperato. «Ho compiuto due anni, non si vede?».

Koller le riservò un'occhiataccia appena corrucciata, un sopracciglio alzato e un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un sorrisetto. «Se preferisci, te li regalo».

Selene non poté far altro che scuotere il capo energicamente, portando le braccia in avanti in segno di resa. Per quanto stupita da una simile disponibilità, si sentì profondamente contenta che il medico le stesse facendo implicitamente quel dono. «Ventidue anni. Giuro!».

Ultimato finalmente il pagamento, la ragazza rimase con Vaclav in negozio, a chiacchierare mentre non erano presenti altri clienti e ad aspettarlo per il tempo necessario quando invece c'era qualche compratore.

Ordinarono la cena come previsto e la consumarono nella stanza principale della libreria, sedendosi su uno dei divanetti vicino alle scale in salita. Una volta concluso il pasto, Koller non fece mistero di un'attitudine assurdamente persuasiva, chiedendo a Selene di aiutarlo a rimettere in ordine alcuni testi lasciati fuori posto.

Sapevano bene entrambi che era un modo per indurre la giovane a cedere alla proposta di lavoro, un'espediente davvero funzionale e con cui lui non si poneva alcuno _scrupolo _per stuzzicarla.

Fu mentre Koller le stava mostrando il computer del magazzino, l'intento di spiegarle con finto disinteresse quanto fosse semplice completare alcune commissioni per il negozio, che la finestra della casella e-mail del ragazzo si aprì improvvisamente sull'anteprima di un messaggio interessante.

Lessero con calma tutte le informazioni sul rave in periferia, una serata a cui potevano partecipare naturali e potenziati, purché si pagasse un contributo per la location e per i costi di gestione generali.

Si erano lanciati uno sguardo d'intesa e alla fine non ebbero nemmeno voglia di discutere o di soffermarsi sull'idea che potesse essere un evento orribilmente organizzato — ipotesi probabile, dato che alcune parti del messaggio sembravano molto vaghe.

Vaclav avrebbe chiuso la libreria nel giro di una ventina di minuti e Selene non aveva impegni di alcun tipo.

Fu sufficiente quella sorta di bizzarro cameratismo per convincerli definitivamente: lei decise di lasciare i libri in negozio, insieme alla sciarpa di lana, decisamente poco comoda in occasione di un rave improvvisato, e Koller fu estremamente rapido nel farsi una doccia e cambiarsi con indumenti puliti nel proprio appartamento, lasciando la scozzese nel suo soggiorno intenta a spulciare l'ampia libreria musicale di cui il potenziato si vantava con smodato orgoglio.

Si fiondarono in strada per raggiungere la metropolitana poco dopo le dieci e mezza di sera, speranzosi che la pioggia non li sorprendesse nuovamente dopo esser giunti alla fermata più vicina al rave.

Gli organizzatori avevano predisposto la location in un magazzino enorme situato in una zona poco frequentata della capitale. All'interno della struttura erano state abilmente disposte pareti in calcestruzzo per separare le diverse sezioni dell'unico livello al pian terreno, mentre i resti di altri muri abbattuti lasciavano presupporre che quel luogo fosse stato abbandonato a sé stesso e ripreso per l'utilizzo illegale che se ne stava facendo in quell'occasione.

Selene e Vaclav seppero che non sarebbero andati via tanto presto nell'esatto momento in cui cominciarono a bere una birra dietro l'altra, mentre il locale si andava riempiendo sempre di più superata la mezzanotte.

Per lei consumare alcolici era un modo per alleggerire in modo sfocato la propria mente ma Koller, anche se discretamente resistente, dopo la quinta bottiglia iniziò a manifestare i segni di una sbronza un po' più persistente; nulla di troppo invalidante ma per la giovane fu fin troppo facile scorgere qualche passo malfermo e qualche movimento meno coordinato.

Selene non poté fare a meno che tenere d'occhio il medico anche a costo di sembrargli eccessivamente apprensiva: non aveva idea di come Vaclav potesse reagire all'alcool, temeva tutt'al più di vederlo sparire per il bagno per vomitare e non fare più ritorno. Oltre quello, il pensiero che Koller si trovasse lì per svagarsi per il suo recente lutto le balenò nella mente quando fu proprio lui a riprendere distrattamente il discorso della morte del suo amico e collega Kamil.

Era fin troppo consapevole di cosa il potenziato avesse passato: in quel genere di situazioni rischiare di terminare la serata con una sbronza triste era decisamente a portata di mano; senza dimenticare il piccolo dettaglio che Koller fosse anche sotto neuropozina.

In che modo reagiva quel farmaco con gli alcolici?

Tutto ciò che Selene fece fu quella di proibire a Vaclav di bere roba troppo pesante. Ovviamente non assumeva un atteggiamento autoritario ma riusciva semplicemente a convincerlo con le parole, dandogli comunque la certezza che mantenesse a prescindere una sorta di potere decisionale.

Lo invitò a ballare per smaltire rapidamente gli effetti di lieve stordimento provocato dalla birra ingerita, guidandolo verso zone del locale relativamente più libere senza essere spintonati dalla calca a cadenza regolare.

Quando furono abbastanza accaldati decisero di liberarsi degli indumenti in eccesso, pagando la persona all'ingresso che custodiva il guardaroba lasciato a disposizione — tra l'alcool e la quantità di individui presenti la temperatura in quel posto era fin troppo alta, nonostante fuori dal magazzino ci fossero appena cinque gradi.

A un certo punto della serata fu facile trovare persone con cui intrattenersi, bere e _parlare_ — urlare per farsi sentire sopra il rombo assordante della musica poteva essere considerato un efficace metodo di comunicazione?

Selene ponderò per qualche necessario minuto l'idea di lasciarsi _trascinare_ da un gruppetto di coetanei in uno dei corridoi dell'edificio, vicino ai bagni destinati al pubblico.

All'inizio aveva osservato Koller cedere senza indugi alla gentile offerta di fumare degli spinelli, anche perché lui aveva acquisito nuovamente abbastanza lucidità da dirle che il consumo leggero di alcolici e marijuana non andava in conflitto con la neuropozina. Fu il vederlo rilassato e tranquillo, decisamente padrone delle sue azioni anche se molto più allegro ed esuberante del previsto, che la convinse ad accettare a sua volta la stessa offerta.

Non era solita fumare erba ma in quella situazione ebbe una fervida voglia di cedervi. Gli effetti psicotropi della cannabis le avrebbero risvegliato del tutto i sensi, cancellando il lieve torpore mentale in cui era scivolata con la birra bevuta a sua volta.

Per raggiungere quello stato di totale abbandono provocato dalla droga avrebbe dovuto consumare letteralmente diversi grammi di marijuana, _mangiandola_. Fumarla non le avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto ma assumere pietanze a base di cannabis con un'elevata percentuale di THC le avrebbe provocato uno stato di beatitudine piuttosto buffo — per appena un paio d'ore.

Sapeva _parlarne_ perché aveva già provato diverse droghe e sostanze per il semplice gusto di provarle. Suo zio non ne era affatto entusiasta ma Selene non poteva materialmente subirne gli effetti a lungo termine, in nessun caso. Il suo corpo si liberava delle tossine assorbite tramite il sudore e l'urina nel giro di poche ore.

Accolse l'ennesimo giro di canna da una ragazza con cui era stato ancor più spontaneo chiacchierare, vestita con un abitino corto color porpora e stivali alti al ginocchio, i capelli tinti di nero lunghi fin oltre le scapole.

Selene la osservò rivolgerle un sorriso incuriosito, vedendola avvicinarsi mentre si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore. Una volta a lato, la _sconosciuta_ le circondò con un braccio nudo le spalle coperte dalla maglia a maniche lunghe, facendo attenzione alla sua treccia scarmigliata.

La scozzese riconosceva quando qualcuno del _gentil sesso_ cercava di instaurare un contatto fisico ben più ovvio, e doveva ammettere che in quella circostanza avrebbe potuto cedere anche a qualcosa di altrettanto palese. Vaclav, davanti a loro, era _scivolato _con le spalle al muro per riprendere un po' di fiato, adocchiandole entrambe con un cenno divertito.

«E quindi voi due state insieme?», domandò improvvisamente la sconosciuta.

Sia la scozzese che il medico scoppiarono a ridere dopo essersi fissati per un istante con espressione divertita, rendendo la loro nuova _amica _un po' stupita da quella reazione. Fu Koller a rispondere, scostandosi dalla parete.

«Oddio, no. Lei è mia sorella minore», fece lui, ondeggiando lievemente sul posto per una leggera assenza di equilibrio.

La mora lanciò nuovamente un'occhiata a entrambi, mentre la nipote di Artair sghignazzava in risposta a ciò che Vaclav aveva appena detto.

«Siete davvero fratelli?», chiese l'altra.

Selene si scostò per avvicinarsi al potenziato, facendolo abbassare leggermente alla sua altezza per far sì che i loro volti fossero più o meno sullo stesso livello ma rivolti all'altra persona, guancia contro guancia.

«Perché? Non si nota la somiglianza?», aggiunse lei in un puro slancio ironico.

La ragazza li fissò per un momento, incerta, gli occhi scuri appannati dall'alcool e dal _resto_. «Effettivamente, mi sa di sì...».

Selene si sentì un po' in colpa per aver preso in giro la _sconosciuta_; le ritornò a lato e scivolò con un paio di dita sul braccio nudo fino a raggiungerle la mano per tenergliela delicatamente nel palmo.

Non era certa di come Koller avrebbe reagito a ciò che lei pensava di fare con la loro nuova _amica_, l'idea che le balenò nella mente non era propriamente casta ma sapeva di non aver motivo di temere una possibile risposta omofobica da parte del potenziato. Semplicemente non riusciva a intuire se anche lui fosse interessato a quella stessa ragazza; probabilmente lo era, dato il modo in cui la guardava, ma cercava di nasconderlo per non indurre Selene a sentirsi il terzo incomodo.

«Peccato», aggiunse la _sconosciuta_. «Vi trovavo entrambi molto carini e volevo chiedervi se volevate _giocare _un po' in tre, ma se siete parenti non è proprio il caso...».

I due si lanciarono un'occhiata di slancio, un breve sguardo silenzioso in cui Koller le rivolse un'espressione sottilmente imbarazzata e la giovane invece si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso accomodante.

Anche se non era qualcosa che avrebbe valutato tanto facilmente, l'idea di avere un possibile rapporto sessuale con Vaclav non la turbava, non come sarebbe avvenuto alla semplice ipotesi di intrattenersi con qualche altro ragazzo presente lì al rave.

Nel breve tempo intercorso da quando Selene aveva fatto la conoscenza di Koller, il medico si era sempre comportato con una sorta di cauto rispetto: era più facile intuire che in qualche modo la _temesse_ per ciò che lei era, senza però assumere atteggiamenti negativi.

Il ragazzo era stato gentile e disponibile, le aveva anche offerto di lavorare nella libreria, ma per la scozzese era davvero troppo semplice comprendere quanto lui cercasse di mantenere una sorta di _debita distanza_. Un simile comportamento non le arrecava alcun disturbo e mai avrebbe preteso da Koller un attitudine più espansiva o fisica.

C'era comunque un'altra ipotesi altrettanto probabile, ovvero che Selene non rientrasse tra i gusti del potenziato. Da quel punto di vista aveva ben poco su cui interrogarsi.

La scozzese rivolse un cenno d'intesa a Vaclac, un rapido movimento del capo in direzione della _sconosciuta_. Lui mostrò per un momento un viso incerto, dubbioso su cosa fare — in realtà non era del tutto sicuro di cosa lei gli stesse dicendo con quello sguardo.

Selene prese allora la decisione al posto suo, invitando l'altra ragazza ad avvicinarsi al potenziato. «Conosco mio fratello», iniziò con tono palesemente divertito, «e sono certa che lui sarà davvero molto interessato a trascorrere il resto della nottata con te».

Gli occhi castani di Vaclav mostrarono per un momento un lieve sentore di panico nel sentire un paio di dita dell'altra scivolare in un gesto leggero sul suo ventre coperto da una camicia a quadri verdi.

La nipote di BlueDevil gli si spostò a lato, poggiandogli allo stesso modo una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo e per fargli comprendere che non aveva bisogno di restare con lei.

«Solo birra e canne, mi raccomando», aggiunse la giovane con un ampio sorriso prima di avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava per essere sentita soltanto da Vaclav. «E se non ce l'hai con te, procurati un preservativo».

Koller le dedicò un'espressione a metà tra esasperazione e imbarazzo, del tutto impreparato all'eventualità che Selene gli stesse praticamente suggerendo di fare sesso con quella ragazza lì al rave.

Non sarebbe stata la prima volta ma voleva mantenere con la scozzese una sorta di rapporto amichevole stabile e innocente, senza farle capire che genere di esperienze avesse già fatto in passato in totale iniziativa. Il potenziato aveva ventisette anni, lei ne aveva ventidue: si sentiva in qualche modo come se avesse dovuto essere lui a guidarla in quel genere di contesto, non il contrario, ma per quanto intimamente esitante non voleva fare la parte dell'idiota apprensivo.

La lasciò andare verso il bagno dopo averle rivolto un ultimo sguardo di intesa, allungandole una pacca rapida sul braccio coperto dalla manica scura, tornando infine alla _sconosciuta_ dopo un istante.

La sosta per svuotarsi la vescica diede a Selene tempo e modo per riprendere a sua volta un po' di metaforico fiato — non che ne avesse davvero bisogno. Stava valutando se iniziare a bere qualcosa di un po' più forte, proprio perché, al contrario di Koller, non ne avrebbe risentito molto.

Quando ritornò nella grande sala qualcuno le toccò una mano con una presa morbida e delicata; voltandosi vide un'altra ragazza sorriderle, riconoscendola tra le persone con cui aveva fumato precedentemente.

«Tuo fratello e Michelle sono lì, siamo riusciti a trovare un divanetto libero», la informò lei, indicando una zona sopraelevata vicino all'ingresso principale.

La scozzese seguì la direzione appena mostrata, per un istante confusa da ciò che le era stato detto: trovò Koller e Michelle intenti a ballare vicino a un piccolo sofà logoro su cui erano seduti alcuni dei giovani con cui si erano intrattenuti parecchi minuti prima. Osservò i due restare decisamente vicini, le mani di lei che scivolavano senza indugi sulle spalle del potenziato in più occasioni.

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un rapido sorriso sornione, avvicinandosi alla biondina che l'aveva aspettata gentilmente. «Li raggiungiamo o posso offrirti da bere? A patto che dopo balli con me».

«Non chiedo di meglio», esordì l'altra con un sorriso.

Si chiamava Jana, era una studentessa dell'accademia di belle arti di Praga e aveva il corpo morbido e pieno di una persona che non praticava attività fisica ma non per quel motivo risultava meno affascinante — anzi, l'esatto contrario. Era una bellezza piuttosto nordica, più alta della scozzese di una ventina di centimetri e vestita con pantaloni attillati neri e un top sagomato dello stesso colore che le schiacciava il seno soffice e abbondante, rendendolo molto più evidente.

Non furono poche le occasioni in cui la stessa Jana, resa molto più smaliziata dall'alcool, si mosse con Selene in modo sinuoso e sfacciato, avvicinandosi più e più volte per toccarle il corpo mentre ballavano, sollevando talvolta una mano sul seno o palpandole il sedere fasciato dai jeans. Per quanto intraprendente, però, la giovane McTavish sapeva bene che le esperienze saffiche di Jana non erano molto approfondite. Lo notava da come la bionda cercava di accarezzarla e da come tentasse di assumere un comportamento leggermente dominante.

Poco male, comunque. Per Selene non era un problema intrattenersi con una partner occasionale poco _navigata_. Avrebbe messo Jana a suo agio molto presto e molto facilmente, doveva solo capire fin dove si sarebbe potuta spingere direttamente lì al rave, per poi valutare se proseguire altrove, nella propria abitazione o in quella della bionda.

Si rese conto improvvisamente di aver sentito la mancanza di una serata simile, lontana dai propri pensieri e impegnata a fare qualcosa di assolutamente piacevole per sé stessa. Non era passato nemmeno molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva goduto, letteralmente, della compagnia di una ragazza — di due ragazze, a onor del vero, in occasione del suo compleanno — ma tutta la recente situazione _creata_ da suo zio con Adam l'aveva un po' fiaccata.

Si sentì nel posto giusto al momento giusto, nutrendo in _giusta _dose quelle sensazioni che sapeva di aver il diritto di provare sulla propria pelle.

Rivolse un'occhiata a Vaclav in un momento impreciso, dopo un'altro shot di tequila condiviso con Jana, semplicemente per essere sicura che lui fosse ancora dove lo aveva lasciato; lo vide a malapena tra la folla mentre era seduto sul divanetto, Michelle a cavalcioni su di lui per approfondire, a quanto sembrava, la loro _conoscenza_.

Selene sorrise divertita, voltandosi nuovamente verso la bionda per prenderle una mano e avvicinarsi al suo orecchio per dirle qualcosa sopra il rombo costante della musica.

Non aveva alcun dubbio che la nottata avrebbe riservato delle piacevoli sorprese anche a lei.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Nonostante Adam preferisse ultimare le scartoffie burocratiche della TF29 nella propria abitazione, restare nottetempo negli uffici sotto la Praha Dovoz gli concedeva la possibilità di alternarsi tra la sua postazione nella sala al piano superiore e il poligono di tiro vicino all'ingresso.

Fin dal suo arrivo poco dopo le undici di sera aveva contato un paio di operativi armati, un unico addetto alle pulizie nella zona della caffetteria e qualche analista scrupoloso e solitario come lui. Aveva dato a parlare a qualcuno soltanto per una manciata di minuti, limitandosi a delle semplici conversazioni di circostanza quando se n'era presentata l'occasione, ma era tornato ai propri impegni con rapida prontezza senza intrattenersi più di tanto con i colleghi.

Anche se durante il corso della giornata era stato particolarmente interessato a dedicarsi a tutt'altro, non poteva ignorare la necessità professionale di completare gli ultimi rapporti per la Task Force 29 prima del suo rientro effettivo dopo il _forzato_ periodo di vacanza. Sapeva bene che, proprio per essersi presentato più volte in ufficio nei giorni precedenti, sarebbe stato richiamato in servizio prima del tempo e non voleva ritrovarsi con del lavoro arretrato.

La sera prima, quando era tornato a casa sua dopo essere stato da Selene, aveva studiato i documenti stampati e proseguito nell'approfondimento degli stessi durante il corso della giornata successiva. Prima di cena aveva comunicato ad Artair la necessità di organizzare un'infiltrazione nella struttura presente a Hradec Králové, esponendo all'hacker il dubbio che potesse trattarsi di una trappola — un dubbio che anche lo scozzese aveva ponderato in totale autonomia.

Sapeva che BlueDevil avrebbe condotto delle ricerche per delineare al meglio un piano d'azione, con l'idea di non fare nulla di affrettato per non lasciare niente al caso, ma se aspettavano troppo tempo la pista rischiava di raffreddarsi e di non portare a qualcosa di concreto su cui lavorare.

Fu per quel motivo che Adam rispose alla chiamata dello scozzese nonostante mancassero una quindicina di minuti all'una di notte. «McTavish, che succede? Come mai mi chiami a quest'ora?».

L'uomo dall'altra parte della _linea _sospirò appena, mortificato. «_Hey__, __Jensen__. Spero di non averti svegliato_».

«No, tranquillo. Quando dormo disattivo l'HUD, anche se ho un sistema di chiamate di emergenza. Al momento sono in ufficio».

«_Perdonami comunque se ti disturbo, non è nulla di serio, ma volevo chiederti se è successo qualcosa ieri mentre eri con Selene_».

Quella domanda fece rizzare l'americano sul posto mentre si trovava vicino agli armadietti metallici per recuperare il proprio cappotto, intenzionato a raggiungere la zona ristoro per farsi un caffè. Non riuscì a evitare al suo corpo di irrigidirsi appena, come non controllò un leggero adombramento negli occhi _alieni_ coperti dalle lenti, ma in quello spazio era fortunatamente da solo.

«No», rispose il potenziato, ripercorrendo nella sua mente le due ore trascorse a casa della ragazza. «Non è successo nulla di particolare». _A parte aver visto tua nipote __nuda__._ «Per quale motivo me lo chiedi?».

L'agente uscì dal poligono di tiro facendo scattare l'accesso a scomparsa, attraversando lo spazio centrale pieno di scrivanie, schermi e computer per raggiungere la caffetteria e attivare il bollitore oltre il bancone. L'ambiente era illuminato con luci più morbide e clementi, in modo da dare allo spazio circostante un effetto più rilassante.

«_Perché mia nipote non risponde al telefono da parecchie ore, ormai, e solitamente quando fa così è incazzata per qualche motivo. A meno che non abbia dimenticato il cellulare da qualche parte, sarebbe altrettanto tipico di lei_».

Adam sospirò appena, aspettando che la bevanda scura fosse pronta. «Sulla prima ipotesi posso confermarti che finché ero con Selene non c'è stato nulla che possa averla fatta arrabbiare, ma durante l'arco della giornata non l'ho né vista, né sentita». Si versò il caffè in un bicchiere di carta lasciato a disposizione dal dispenser. «Da quanto tempo stai provando a chiamarla?».

«_Più o meno dalla tarda serata, ho fatto la prima telefonata intorno alle dieci di sera, poi ho aspettato mezz'oretta, ma dopo le undici l'ho chiamata più volte senza ottenere risposta_». L'hacker fece una pausa, sospirando, lasciando tempo all'americano di bere diversi sorsi. «_A questo punto presumo che abbia dimenticato il cellulare da qualche parte, perché non è da lei non rispondere senza un valido motivo, e fidati che me lo avrebbe fatto presente in qualche modo_». Il silenzio che ne seguì fu interrotto da un altro sbuffo incerto. «_Grazie comunque, __Adam, e scusami ancora per averti..._».

Jensen scosse il capo, deglutendo velocemente il sorso che aveva in bocca, rendendo sonoro un debole verso di gola per _interrompere_ gentilmente McTavish. «Vuoi che vada a controllare se a casa di Selene è tutto a posto?».

Qualcosa gli suggerì che BlueDevil fosse colto dalla stessa preoccupazione che aveva sorpreso Adam la sera precedente poco prima di entrare un po' troppo rapidamente nell'appartamento della ragazza. Ciò che era successo alla villa di Helga Hartmann continuava a renderli profondamente guardinghi.

«_Non è necessario, posso anche andarci io_».

Il potenziato terminò il caffè con poche ultime sorsate, gettando il bicchiere nel cestino vicino e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, appoggiandola infine sul retro del collo per applicare una leggera pressione. «Non è un problema, Artair. Ti chiamo non appena sarò lì e ti saprò dare una risposta. Dammi una quindicina di minuti».

Quando Adam uscì dalla Praha Dovoz fu investito dal clima notturno e dal profumo soffuso della pioggia che di tanto in tanto continuava a bagnare strade ed edifici. In quella zona del centro il sistema fognario era preservato con maggior attenzione e per le vie era più difficile trovare della spazzatura gettata per terra.

Guidato da un lieve senso di déjà-vu, l'uomo si accese una sigaretta prima di incamminarsi, raggiungendo gli appartamenti Libuše con passo calmo ma spedito. Salì le scale alla sua destra e una volta sul pianerottolo vide il pannello di controllo a lato della porta impostato sulla dicitura "chiuso".

Un piccolo sorriso gli increspò le labbra al pensiero della sera precedente, terminando la sigaretta prima di bussare debolmente. Attese qualche istante per poi riprovare un paio di volte, cercando di non fare eccessivo rumore per non disturbare eventuali vicini.

Con una punta di incertezza, valutando i pro e i contro della sua stessa riflessione, decise di attivare la visione aumentata per sondare l'ambiente dell'abitazione, alla ricerca di una fonte di calore umano. Con una discreta attenzione sondò lo spazio oltre l'uscio per diversi minuti, senza individuare nessuna presenza al suo interno. Per esserne assolutamente certo doveva entrare e verificare di persona, ma non era sicuro di voler fare nuovamente irruzione nella casa della ragazza.

Contattò Artair per informarlo comunque. «McTavish, sono davanti all'appartamento di tua nipote, ma credo che non sia in casa».

«_Non ti risponde?_».

«Se non potessi vedere oltre le pareti tramite i miei occhi potenziati ti direi di sì, ma dato che posso farlo, direi che non c'è nessuno».

L'hacker attese un momento, incerto. «_La porta di casa sua è chiusa? Perché se pensi che possa essere utile, io conosco il codice di accesso del pannello di sicurezza_».

Jensen rimase un momento in silenzio, vagliando l'idea _proposta _dall'altro e reputandola comunque poco ortodossa. «Mi stai suggerendo di entrare nottetempo in casa di Selene mentre lei, presumibilmente, non c'è?».

BlueDevil esitò un momento prima di rispondere, sospirando. «_Magari è semplicemente uscita per andare da qualche parte e ha dimenticato il palmare a casa. Ma lascio a te la scelta se entrare o meno_».

A quell'ultima parte delle parole di Artair, che avevano tanto il retrogusto amaro di uno _scaricabarile_, Adam scosse il capo, chiedendosi metaforicamente come diavolo si stesse lasciando convincere a prendere in considerazione davvero quell'ipotesi.

«_Facciamo così, io cerco di localizzare il segnale GPL del suo telefonino e ti dico se si trova all'interno del suo appartamento_».

Il potenziato si lasciò sfuggire un debole grugnito, un verso di esasperazione direttamente dal fondo della gola. «Comprendo la tua preoccupazione», iniziò lui con tono serio, «ma mi stai suggerendo di entrare comunque in casa di tua nipote? E poi, localizzare il suo palmare non è un po' troppo... Non pensi che possa essere infastidita da una simile violazione della sua privacy?».

«_Non verrà a saperlo_».

Jensen comprendeva davvero la lecita apprensione sperimentata da Artair ma non aveva intenzione di incorrere nello stesso errore della sera precedente: anche se Selene non si trovava nella sua abitazione, entrare senza il suo consenso era un'azione profondamente irrispettosa.

Non poteva però evitare comunque di sentirsi a sua volta un po' turbato da quel comportamento, che a detta di BlueDevil era per lo più tipico di possibili tensioni tra la nipote e l'hacker. Se nel corso della serata precedente ci fosse stato qualche problema comunicativo tra Adam e Selene, era assolutamente certo che sarebbe stata proprio la ragazza a puntualizzarlo.

Per quanto cercasse di evitare quella bizzarra sensazione di incertezza, una parte di sé si sentiva a disagio nel pensare che la giovane fosse chissà dove a quell'ora della notte. Era assolutamente probabile che avesse lasciato il palmare a casa e fosse uscita per semplice svago, proprio come aveva detto Artair, ma forse, nella loro situazione, era meglio esser decisamente più scrupolosi.

«Va bene, dammi il codice», mormorò l'agente, avvicinandosi al pannello con una mano sollevata per pigiare immediatamente la sequenza.

«_1408_», rispose lo scozzese.

«Mi suona familiare», ammise Jensen mentre digitava.

«_È il titolo di un film horror che mia nipote adora, ambientato in una camera d'albergo infestata dai fantasmi. Ti aggiorno non appena localizzo il suo palmare_».

Adam sorrise senza alcun controllo, pensando a quanto fosse ovvio che Selene apprezzasse un simile genere cinematografico: una volta dentro l'appartamento non aveva bisogno di guardare in direzione della parete oltre il divano per vedere il grande schermo affisso al muro e la libreria a lato dello stesso, ricolma di libri e collezioni di varie pellicole originali.

«Selene, sei in casa?», fece l'uomo, aspettando qualche momento nel buio rischiarato appena da un paio di faretti lasciati attivi in modalità basso consumo.

L'appartamento profumava di pulito, probabilmente la giovane doveva aver igienizzato l'ambiente dopo aver riportato il bull terrier ai suoi veri padroni.

Come aveva previsto, non gli giunse alcuna risposta. Decise di spostarsi verso la camera da letto, bussando debolmente sulla porta accostata e spingendola poco dopo, osservando qualche vestito lasciato sul letto appena in disordine e adocchiando sulla poltrona qualche altro indumento.

Essere colto dai ricordi della sera precedente lo lasciò alquanto sorpreso. Fu come un'immagine nitida nella sua mente, la figura di Selene a pochi centimetri dalla scrivania in attesa che la stampante terminasse di sfornare fogli, Diuk che si rotolava di schiena sul letto, la stessa coperta color lavanda tirata in quel caso soltanto da una parte.

Selene forse dormiva nel lato più vicino all'armadio a muro, nella simbolica certezza che più fosse lontana dalla porta, più fosse al sicuro da eventuali intrusi — una sorta di decisione atavica sperimentata da moltissime persone.

Se parecchie ore prima Adam non aveva osato superare la linea immaginaria dell'uscio, in quel momento non poté fare a meno che muovere qualche passo nell'ambiente intimo della camera. Percepì una debole traccia di profumo, cannella e gelsomino, vicino alla zona del letto, dove era stato lasciato un telo doccia probabilmente utilizzato dalla giovane poco prima di uscire.

Era ovvio che Selene non fosse in casa. Forse Jensen avrebbe potuto utilizzare la visione aumentata per individuare il cellulare della ragazza nel qual caso lo avesse lasciato lì da qualche parte.

Quando McTavish lo chiamò nuovamente fu colto da una debole sensazione di colpa, come se stesse indugiando in quel luogo per i motivi più sbagliati. «_Hey__, __Adam__. Ho triangolato il palmare di mia nipote nel quartiere __Překážka_».

L'americano lo ascoltò silenziare per un istante poco prima di aggiungere a voce alta l'indirizzo corrispondente alle coordinate appena tracciate dall'hacker. Rimase a sua volta in silenzio per qualche secondo, collegando rapidamente nella sua mente quel recapito a un posto ben specifico.

«Credo sia la libreria di Koller».

«_Oh..._». Artair si schiarì la gola, incerto. «_Non sono sicuro di voler sapere per quale motivo Selene sia con __Vaclav a quest'ora_».

Jensen si rese conto di aver trattenuto per un momento il respiro, sbuffando in risposta un grugnito dubbioso. «Non credo di volerlo sapere nemmeno io...».

McTavish sospirò profondamente, incerto su come valutare una simile informazione. «_Beh... Magari è andata alla sua libreria e ha dimenticato il palmare lì. Selene legge parecchio, potrebbe aver fatto degli acquisti_».

Il potenziato si mosse per uscire dall'appartamento, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e riattivando la chiusura dal pannello di sicurezza. «Probabile, ma la Time Machine chiude alle ventidue di sera».

BlueDevil esitò qualche altro secondo prima di rispondere. «_Beh... Mia nipote è adulta e vaccinata, e può trascorrere la notte con chi..._». Si interruppe, sbuffando a sua volta un sonoro verso esasperato. «_Facciamo che preferisco non pensare all'eventualità che Selene possa andare a letto con __Vaclav_».

Adam non ebbe controllo sulla piccola smorfia che gli solcò le labbra mentre scendeva i gradini del complesso residenziale. La questione non gli interessava in alcun modo, eppure una parte di sé riteneva quel possibile comportamento assolutamente da incoscienti.

Con quale arrogante pretesto quella _ragazzina _pensava di compromettere a quel modo una collaborazione professionale?

Quando l'uomo si rese conto della riflessione appena ponderata, si diede la risposta da solo: Selene e Vaclav non dovevano _lavorare _insieme, e per quanto il suo medico avesse tempo addietro affermato di essere attratto da donne più grandi, la ragazza aveva sicuramente il suo fascino.

Il potenziato si riscosse un momento, sottilmente incredulo per l'implicita ammissione che aveva appena fatto a sé stesso.

«_Hey__, __Adam__. Ci sei?_», lo richiamò Artair con tono perplesso.

L'uomo si schiarì la voce, fermandosi al varco che dava direttamente sulla strada, la Stazione del Pellegrino vicinissima alla sua posizione. «Sì, dimmi».

«_Scusami se ti ho coinvolto in questa ridicola faccenda_».

«Nessun problema, dopo tutto mi sono offerto di controllare personalmente. Buonanotte, McTavish».

«_Anche a te, __Jensen_».

L'americano ascoltò a lungo il silenzio a seguito di quella chiamata appena rotto di tanto in tanto dal vento tra i pochi alberi presenti e tra gli edifici vicini. Le luci al neon della struttura sospesa della Versalife mandavano bagliori luminosi tutt'intorno, alternando visioni in rosso e in blu.

L'agente poteva ritornare alla TF29 per proseguire la sua nottata lì, il sottile bisogno di trascorrere al poligono di tiro le restanti ore fino al mattino seguente, ma quando decise di ritornare a casa sapeva bene che avrebbe fatto una breve deviazione di qualche isolato. Utilizzò una delle ultime corse in metro per Překážka e dopo una quarantina di minuti si ritrovò davanti all'ingresso chiuso della Time Machine, esitando per poco prima di decidere il da farsi.

Contattare il suo medico era un semplice tentativo che ipotizzava sarebbe andato a vuoto, sicuro di trovare il suo infolink predisposto in modalità riposo, ma quando invece la linea si attivò senza problemi si pentì immediatamente della scelta appena fatta.

«_Hey__, __Jensen_».

La voce di Vaclav era leggermente più alta e strascicata del previsto, risultando un po' troppo forte rispetto al silenzio che aveva circondato Adam fino a pochi attimi prima.

«Koller, sei a casa?».

Proprio mentre l'agente terminava di pronunciare quella domanda, sentì l'altro ridacchiare appena, schiarendosi poco dopo la gola per poi sghignazzare ancora.

«_Ah, aspetta un momento..._», fece il giovane. «_Ehm... Sì, dimmi, __Jensen_».

«Ti ho chiesto se sei casa».

«_Cosa? No, non sono a casa_». Dopo un altro brevissimo silenzio, il resto della frase fece aggrottare le sopracciglia dell'altro potenziato. «_Ah, no, ferma, aspetta. Sto parlando con una persona..._».

Ascoltare una rapida risatina provocò in Adam la smodata necessità di interrompere immediatamente la conversazione. Fece dietrofront per raggiungere il suo appartamento, l'idea di versarsi un bicchiere o due di Rusterini&Moorks prima di andare a dormire.

Aveva decisamente bisogno di non pensare a cosa _diavolo _stesse facendo in quel momento il suo dottore.

«Selene è lì con te?», chiese per chissà quale ragione.

«_Come? Beh... Sì, è qui ma..._».

L'agente lo interruppe bruscamente. «Bene, dille che ha lasciato il palmare da qualche parte e che suo zio sta provando a chiamarla da diverse ore».

Vaclav attese un momento, il tono incerto non appena gli rispose. «_Ah, cazzo, vero! Deve averlo lasciato nel mio laboratorio sotterraneo. Appena la vedo, glielo dico_».

Jensen si fermò a pochi passi dai gradini in saliti per il varco più vicino, il tombino ben riparato alla sua sinistra che attirava bagliori argentei dai lampioni della zona. Restò in silenzio per qualche istante prima di scuotere il capo.

«Ma non hai appena detto che siete insieme?».

«_Sì, siamo nello stesso posto, ma onestamente l'ho persa di vista perché siamo... Oh, no, ferma. Aspetta, non è il caso..._».

«Koller», lo ammonì l'ex-SWAT, il tono di voce profondamente infastidito.

«_Scusami, __Jensen__, è che sono un attimo impegnato. Informo Selene appena posso_», e detto ciò chiuse la conversazione dopo una risatina sommessa rivolta a qualcun altro.

Qualcuno che non era la nipote di BlueDevil.

Selene e Vaclav erano insieme da qualche parte, presumibilmente in un posto in cui il giovane potenziato sembrava aver trovato un determinato tipo di compagnia: non sapeva dire se la situazione fosse migliore o peggiore rispetto a ciò che aveva ipotizzato prima. E non sapeva dire se fosse saggio informare McTavish.

Lanciò uno sguardo in direzione dell'accesso alla libreria alle sue spalle, l'arco decorativo che circondava il grosso portone chiuso dal sistema di sicurezza, per poi dedicare una rapida occhiata al tombino vicino, la lastra tonda lavorata con le incisioni tipiche di tantissime zone della città di Praga.

Scosse il capo in un cenno e provò a chiamare Artair, abbastanza sicuro di trovarlo comunque ancora sveglio: aveva un vago _sospetto _di quanto BlueDevil dovesse sentirsi a disagio all'idea che la nipote fosse in compagnia di un ragazzo in piena notte, senza aver detto nulla a nessuno.

«_Adam_?».

Il tono di voce sorpreso dell'hacker fece sospirare l'agente con una punta di esasperazione.

«Ho chiamato Koller. Lui e Selene sono insieme da qualche parte, non so dove, ma non nel _senso _che avevi ipotizzato tu». Fece una pausa di pochi istanti, rammentando un'informazione altrettanto importante. «Ah, e il cellulare di tua nipote si trova nel laboratorio sotterraneo del mio dottore, lo ha dimenticato lì».

McTavish attese qualche istante prima di rispondere. «_Ti ringrazio, __Adam__. Effettivamente ho voluto dare un'occhiata al segnale GPL di __Vaclav__, localizzandolo in una zona un po' in periferia, ma almeno adesso grazie a te sono un po' più tranquillo_».

Jensen scosse nuovamente il capo, tentato di accendersi una sigaretta prima tornare definitivamente a casa. «Quindi sai dove si trovano?».

«_Sì, ho fatto un paio di ricerche dopo aver recuperato le coordinate precise: sono andati a un rave improvvisato. Illegale, senza alcun dubbio, ma che non fa distinzione tra _naturali_ e potenziati_». Un'altra pausa fece sbuffare i due uomini in modo diverso, Artair con debole rassegnazione e Adam invece con sottile esasperazione. «_Non so dire se la cosa mi rincuori o meno. Mia nipote ha un po' quel modo di fare tipico di chi passa dal "perché no?" al "sì, faccio questa stronzata perché posso" nel giro di pochi secondi. So che se la sa cavare, so che non si porrebbe mai in una situazione di pericolo, ma so anche che tipo di... _Roba_ giri in simili posti e in simili occasioni. E Selene sa bene che il suo corpo non può subire gli effetti negativi e sulla lunga durata di determinate sostanze ma..._».

Jensen inclinò il viso, una piccola smorfia a sollevargli un angolo delle labbra. Si sentiva quasi a sua volta _contagiato_ dalla stessa apprensione di Artair.

Non aveva alcun diritto di dire a Selene cosa fare della sua vita, ma conosceva gli effetti di alcool e droga perché nel corso della sua carriera da poliziotto aveva visto in che stato potessero ridursi le persone. Non metteva in dubbio che la ragazza, _grazie_ agli esperimenti subiti da bambina, non potesse soffrire determinate reazioni, ma era lo stesso McTavish a essere preoccupato per lei.

«Andiamo a recuperare entrambi _per le orecchie_, allora», propose l'ex-SWAT con una debole scrollata delle spalle. «Vaclav dovrebbe mostrarsi un po' più adulto, senza lasciarsi trascinare in queste situazioni. Anche se ho la sensazione che quei due si siano probabilmente _trascinati _a vicenda».

BluDevil scoppiò a ridere, il tono appena diviso tra genuino divertimento e lecito dubbio. «_Oh, sarebbe ironico presentarsi lì e riportarli a casa, ma legalmente sono grandi e vaccinati, __Jensen__. E se mia nipote comincia a vedere in me un atteggiamento troppo genitoriale e autoritario, dovrò aspettarmi comportamenti ancora più irresponsabili: Selene non apprezza essere messa alle strette, dovresti averlo capito anche tu, ormai_».

L'americano roteò lo sguardo oltre le lenti, a sua volta debitamente divertito. «Sì, ammetto di aver avuto questa impressione piuttosto spesso. In ogni caso, io mi sono messo a disposizione ma se preferisci evitare, _a te la scelta_».

Artair sembrò comprendere pienamente l'ilarità di quel commento, in risposta anche al modo in cui lo scozzese aveva lasciato al potenziato la decisione se entrare o meno in casa della nipote mentre lei non era lì.

Adam attese in silenzio che l'altro uomo si prendesse qualche secondo in più per valutare cosa fare. Quando lo sentì espirare rumorosamente, comprese che stava per parlare.

«_Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità ma potrei __anche __andarci da solo. Sono comunque sicuro che quei due non torneranno alle loro corrispettive case prima dell'alba. Mi premurerò di chiamare mia nipote domani mattina per dirle di __Hradec_ _Králové_».

A quel commento, l'agente raddrizzò spalle e testa, attendendo qualche secondo prima di rispondere. «Cosa dovresti dire a Selene? Ieri abbiamo visionato i documenti insieme».

«_Beh... _Teoricamente_, sarebbe l'ideale effettuare l'infiltrazione domani notte ma s__e mia nipote si prende la briga di tornare a casa dopo una sbronza colossale, o dopo aver... Uhm... Fatto uso di _altro_, è saggio posticipare_».

Jensen si lasciò sfuggire un debole verso di stizza, notevolmente sorpreso da quell'ipotesi. «Direi che avresti dovuto dirlo anche a me, McTavish. Selene però non può comportarsi in maniera tanto irresponsabile se sapeva che...».

Artair lo interruppe con calma, il tono di voce gentile nonostante la precisazione frettolosa. «_Il fatto è proprio questo. Lei non lo sapeva, quindi non ha effettivamente fatto nulla di sbagliato se ha scelto di trascorrere una nottata a divertirsi. Tutt'al più, l'unica colpa che le possiamo affibbiare è quella di aver dimenticato il cellulare al laboratorio di __Vaclav__, ma anche in questo caso non è realmente una colpa: può succedere a chiunque abbia un dispositivo mobile e non un innesto cerebrale_».

Il potenziato si ritrovò a dargli ragione, nonostante per indole personale non fosse particolarmente predisposto a ignorare un comportamento tanto sconsiderato come quello di Selene; rischiava di veder svanire la possibilità di trovare quanto prima delle informazioni _presumibilmente _importanti e utili sulla Versalife. Aspettare ancora non era un'opzione valida, soprattutto se c'erano opportunità decisive per svolgere quella _missione_ senza molti intoppi.

«_Grazie comunque, __Adam__, ma chiamerò mia nipote domani mattina. Contattami quando vuoi per..._».

Jensen si schiarì la voce, voltandosi in direzione del tombino per accedere al laboratorio di Koller direttamente dal passaggio segreto. «No, se andare a Hradec Králové domani notte è la pista migliore che abbiamo, non dobbiamo posticipare soltanto perché Selene ignora qualcosa di simile. Mi parlerai dei dettagli durante il tragitto in macchina. Sarò sotto casa tua tra quaranta minuti circa, prima recupero il palmare di tua nipote dalla libreria. Se hai modo, prepara già le informazioni a disposizione sulla struttura».

L'hacker rimase un lungo momento in silenzio, incerto su come reagire a quella presa di posizione. «_D'accordo, ti aspetto. A dopo_».

Jensen chiuse la conversazione senza rispondere verbalmente, lasciandosi scappare ancora una volta un sospiro esasperato.

Poteva anche accettare l'idea che tutta quella ridicola situazione fosse scaturita da una semplice casualità degli eventi, ma non aveva intenzione di cedere a dei comportamenti assurdamente incoscienti da parte di Selene, non quando aveva avuto modo di constatare personalmente quanto la ragazza fosse in realtà molto più responsabile e matura del previsto.

BlueDevil aveva deciso di comportarsi in modo più _morbido_ ma il potenziato non aveva alcun vincolo né scrupolo che gli vietasse di mostrarsi più rigido con la giovane: un errore poteva costar loro molto caro, ed era il caso che Selene ne fosse altrettanto consapevole.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Il tragitto in macchina non fu particolarmente lungo dato che a quell'ora, quasi le tre di notte, il traffico verso la periferia di Praga era notevolmente ridotto. Anche trovare parcheggio nei pressi del magazzino in cui era stata localizzata la posizione di Koller risultò decisamente facile e semplice. Il fatto che ci avessero impiegato realmente non più di trenta minuti per arrivare a destinazione non aveva dato ad Adam e Artair abbastanza tempo per discutere completamente della _missione _del giorno seguente, ma il potenziato aveva già iniziato a delineare con un certo criterio eventuali piani d'azione più o meno adattabili.

Quando i due scesero entrambi dalla vettura, Jensen attese dal _suo _lato della macchina l'altro uomo, indovinando senza molti problemi quale fosse la struttura in cui dovevano entrare.

La zona in cui si trovavano aveva subito pesantemente le conseguenze della follia di Hugh Darrow nel 2027. Si trattava di un quartiere che in quell'anno aveva ospitato un gran numero di potenziati, e per certi versi i _naturali_ non sembravano avere intenzione di ritornare a viverci.

In un qualche modo era normale che quel posto fosse cambiato abbastanza per ospitare eventi indubbiamente illegali, tramutandosi in un covo di spacciatori solitari e prostitute lasciate allo sbando — ma nonostante quei motivi i più comuni mezzi di trasporto continuavano a transitare ancora da lì.

Qualcuno all'ingresso della struttura cercò di estorcere loro dei crediti ma Adam si mostrò pragmaticamente poco disponibile, utilizzando senza molti scrupoli il proprio distintivo dell'Interpol e minacciando di chiamare sul posto altre forze dell'ordine meno inclini a tollerare quel genere di evento notturno.

Una volta entrati si erano spostati in una zona dove la gente si avvicinava esclusivamente per muoversi verso direzioni più interessanti e utili, lasciando fortunatamente quei pochi metri un po' più liberi. La musica assordante li aveva investiti esattamente come la puzza di alcool e sudore, facendo storcere loro il naso in più occasioni.

Per Artair non fu particolarmente piacevole trovarsi in quel luogo. Sapere che la nipote fosse in mezzo a quella calca chiassosa all'interno della sala principale gli provocò un bruciante senso di rimprovero.

Sapeva bene quanto non fosse saggio cercare di _bloccare_ del tutto certi comportamenti di Selene, sapeva bene che era sempre stato capace di sedarli in minima parte, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, chiedendosi in che modo avrebbe potuto convincere la ragazza a non dedicarsi più a simili attività. O almeno a dedicarcisi con una maggior prudenza, senza lasciarsi trasportare da situazioni o eventi che avrebbero potuto condurla su un sentiero ancora più in salita e impervio.

Artair non aveva bisogno di risultare ipocrita agli occhi della nipote, perché a sua volta in passato aveva condotto per diversi anni una vita sregolata e indubbiamente _vivace_, e quegli anni lo avevano portato ad allontanarsi da sua sorella Sheena, guidandoli a intraprendere strade molto diverse.

Per quanto cercasse di non pensarci e di non chiedersi ogni giorno se avesse potuto fare qualcosa di diverso, non era in grado di mettere da parte il sottile senso di colpa che vibrava sotto pelle nelle ore più silenziose e tormentate della sua mente — _oh_, se avesse anche solo immaginato gli eventi che avrebbero costellato la vita di Selene e dei suoi genitori...

Il vago senso di inadeguatezza che lo pervase fu stemperato da una breve pressione sulla spalla, mentre Jensen, accanto a lui, attirava la sua attenzione ponendogli per pochi istanti una mano sul punto toccato con gentilezza. Non appena il potenziato ebbe gli occhi castani dell'uomo su di sé, indicò con un cenno del capo una determinata direzione.

Lo sguardo di Adam, sempre celato dalle lenti, aveva sondato l'ambiente con una certa attenzione, anche se piuttosto velocemente. Jensen aveva localizzato Vaclav su un divanetto vicino all'ingresso, permettendo poi a BlueDevil di fare lo stesso con quel rapido gesto. Sapevano entrambi che il modo migliore per trovare Selene era chiedere direttamente al giovane medico.

Avvicinandosi al ragazzo, ebbero modo di osservarlo leggermente girato su un fianco, quasi addossato a una ragazza dai capelli scuri che aveva avvolto senza cerimonie le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e teneva una gamba coperta da uno stivale al ginocchio sopra quelle di Koller, mentre l'altro sembrava particolarmente interessato a solleticarle il collo con le labbra.

Fu proprio la sconosciuta a notare la presenza dei due uomini oltre il bracciolo dal lato del dottore, guardandoli dapprima con aria interrogativa per poi percepire probabilmente una certa insistenza e urgenza.

Quando Vaclav avvertì una bizzarra rigidità nel corpo di Michelle si chiese inizialmente se non avesse fatto qualcosa di affrettato con la mano rossa stretta sul suo fianco coperto dal vestitino corto. Si scostò per guardarla non appena sentì le dita della giovane picchiettare con un gesto frettoloso vicino al suo collo, seguendo poco dopo l'occhiata di lei verso un punto alle sue spalle.

Sul volto del potenziato, alla vista di Jensen e McTavish, si susseguirono una serie di espressioni piuttosto buffe e allarmate. Quando si alzò di scatto, la sbronza non del tutto superata si fece risentire in tutta la sua potenza: barcollò lievemente e ricadde senza equilibrio sul sofà, urtando con il braccio nero il costato di Michelle, la quale si lasciò sfuggire una sonora imprecazione.

Adam sollevò un sopracciglio oltre la lente, le labbra contratte in una linea dura e severa, lasciando ad Artair il compito di parlare.

Quando Koller riuscì ad alzarsi con più calma, pochi secondi dopo, guardò i due uomini con occhi spaesati. «Che succede? Che ci fate qui?».

Il tono strascicato e l'alito non propriamente fresco fecero scuotere la testa allo scozzese.

«Dove è Selene?», chiese BlueDevil, avvicinandosi di poco per farsi sentire.

Il ragazzo si rizzò leggermente, ondeggiando sul posto mentre dedicava un'occhiata incerta ai due, per poi rivolgerla alla giovane sul divanetto e infine sondando per pochi secondi l'ambiente circostante, il volto che dava già un'ovvia risposta.

«Ahm... Io...», iniziò lui, a disagio, portandosi la mano rossa tra i capelli e ponendo poco dopo la stessa davanti a sé con l'indice alzato. Si voltò verso Michelle, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. «Dove è la ragazza che era con me?».

Lei lo guardò per un momento perplessa, scuotendo il capo. «Tua sorella?».

Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre Artair ripeté le due parole appena sentite con tono sconcertato. Koller gesticolò per sorvolare sulla questione, annuendo all'altra.

«Sì, lei», le confermò rapidamente.

«Beh... Era con Jana, ballavano vicino a quella zona fino a una mezz'oretta fa, ma si sono spostate verso il bar in più occasioni per bere».

Tutti e tre seguirono la direzione del braccio sollevato con poca convinzione: il punto indicato era oltre la parte centrale dell'ampia sala, in corrispondenza di uno spazio leggermente rialzato, mentre il bancone allestito alla bell'e meglio si trovava di poco a sinistra. Fu facile distinguere nella parete più distante delle rientranze strutturali, forse si trattava dei resti delle finestre originali ormai murate.

Artair fu sul punto di incamminarsi ma Jensen lo fermò, avvicinandosi di poco per farsi sentire. «Vado io, sono più alto di te e mi verrà più facile trovarla. Tu resta qui con Vaclav nel caso in cui tua nipote decida di tornare. Appena la trovo contatto lui tramite l'infolink», concluse indicando con una mano il suo medico.

L'agente dovette ringraziare il suo aspetto fisico discretamente _minaccioso _per il modo in cui la folla si scostava abbastanza per permettergli di passare, anche se non poteva evitare completamente il contatto fisico con qualche sconosciuto.

Aveva già visto fin troppe volte ambienti come quello, dove la natura umana dava sfogo a tratti della personalità piuttosto privati, accettabili quasi esclusivamente in quei contesti. Erano luoghi che avevano il bizzarro dono di risvegliare sensazioni e desideri che restavano circoscritti e rinchiusi tra pareti macchiate dall'umidità e dal calore prodotto dai corpi in movimento.

Quando aveva frequentato l'accademia di polizia a Detroit aveva partecipato a simili serate in pochissime occasioni. Non era mai stato un amante di quel tipo di feste ma quelle rare volte in cui era stato trascinato da giovanissimo a dei rave era sempre rimasto piuttosto in disparte. Semplicemente, non era mai stato il genere di divertimento da lui ricercato, e nonostante gli anni quella preferenza non aveva mai subìto alcun cambiamento.

Adam controllò inizialmente la zona del bar, individuando in quel punto un odore ancora più acre e forte di alcool e sudore. Scivolò a lato di persone pesantemente ubriache e di gente che ballava con eccessiva foga, gli occhi leggermente sgranati e una patina di sudore sulla pelle dei volti paonazzi — non ci voleva molto a capire che avevano assunto qualche droga nel corso delle ore precedenti. Superò con attenzione l'intera lunghezza del bancone malconcio, sincerandosi di non saltare eventuali punti vicini poco visibili in cui sarebbe stato più difficile individuare Selene.

Raggiunse infine la zona leggermente rialzata tramite un paio di gradini logori e abbastanza ampi, muovendosi verso un angolo meno affollato per girarsi a visionare da lì la sezione più vicina della sala.

Nonostante la distanza e la calca composta da persone nel mezzo, riuscì a scorgere Artair a pochissimi passi dal divanetto sui cui, presumibilmente, era rimasto seduto Vaclav; l'hacker sembrava essere impegnato anche da quel punto nella ricerca della nipote, guardandosi spesso intorno.

Jensen riprese a sua volta lo _studio_ di quella parte dell'ampio ambiente. Si mosse costeggiando la parete alla sua destra, osservando con maggior attenzione le persone vicine e cercando di identificare qualsiasi dettaglio potesse rendergli più facile trovare la nipote di BlueDevil. E incredibilmente ci riuscì, perché, come un lampo nella sua mente, la visione per pochi istanti del tatuaggio di un cavalluccio marino lo fece spostare di qualche altro passo verso il muro a lato.

Fu difficile non rimanere sorpreso da ciò che vide dopo, non effettivamente per le azioni consumate davanti ai suoi occhi coperti dalle lenti ma per l'espressione incuriosita e al contempo guardinga della scozzese.

Selene era seduta in una delle rientranze murate, la schiena appoggiata al calcestruzzo ruvido dietro di lei e una gamba fasciata dai jeans scuri sollevata contro il ventre, mentre l'altra restava a penzolare con calma oltre il bordo basso. Teneva tra le mani una bottiglia di birra quasi vuota, giocando e scivolando con le dita sul vetro scuro nell'allusione di una carezza intima e piacevole, le maniche della maglietta nera arrotolate fino ai gomiti. La sua solita treccia viola era un po' scarmigliata e disordinata, mentre parecchie ciocche erano sfuggite per circondarle il viso arrossato leggermente sulle gote.

Gli occhi azzurri della giovane erano rivolti con scrupolosa inclemenza su una ragazza bionda dal corpo morbido che ballava seducentemente davanti a lei — rivolta a lei— mentre un ragazzo di colore vestito con canotta e jeans chiari si strusciava sulla sconosciuta senza molte cerimonie, strizzandole il seno sotto lo sguardo silenzioso dell'altra.

Selene bevve un sorso della sua bevanda, sorridendo lievemente in risposta alle mani della bionda poggiate improvvisamente sul poco spazio tra le sue gambe. Jana si inarcò in avanti per avvicinarsi alla ragazza, alcune dita femminili che scivolarono curiose sul ginocchio protetto dai jeans che seguiva l'angolo della sporgenza, risalendo piano in direzione della coscia poco sopra.

A quel movimento, l'uomo di colore si piegò a sua volta per seguire la donna nel gesto, spingendosi ulteriormente contro le natiche burrose della ragazza che stava palpeggiando senza alcuna vergogna. Jana si lasciò sfuggire un debole ansito inudibile nel caos di quel luogo, inclinando il volto in un cenno interrogativo verso Selene.

La nipote di Artair rizzò leggermente il capo nel sentire la pressione della mano della bionda che scivolava con una punta di incertezza verso la parte interna della sua coscia, osservando le azioni dei due con una sorta di vigile cautela. Bevve nuovamente dalla bottiglia, terminando la birra, per cercare di scacciare quel labile sentore di incertezza, inarcando infine un sopracciglio mentre rispondeva all'implicita richiesta di Jana con un cenno di dissenso.

Quando la biondina si risollevò alzando le braccia per cingere il capo della persona alle sue spalle, Selene li osservò mentre si baciavano appassionatamente senza remore e senza controllo, le loro lingue talvolta visibili e le labbra di entrambi strizzate sporadicamente tra deboli morsi.

La scozzese inclinò il viso e sospirò debolmente nel vedere la scollatura dell'altra ancora più evidenziata dalla presa solida e sicura delle dita maschili, quelle dita che pizzicavano e toccavano incuranti di chiunque potesse osservare. Si sporse in avanti portando la gamba piegata sullo stesso livello del muretto, lasciando la bottiglia vuota accanto a sé e ritornando con gli anfibi sul pavimento dopo un movimento mellifluo.

Jana le dedicò un'ultima occhiata incuriosita, prendendole una mano con la sua per invitarla a unirsi al bacio, ma Selene scosse nuovamente il capo, ignorando la carezza fugace che le riservò anche lo sconosciuto sull'avambraccio.

Non c'era alcun dubbio di cosa le stessero chiedendo Jana e il ragazzo di colore, ma anche se aveva avuto fino a mezz'ora prima tutte le intenzioni di portarsi la bionda a casa, in quella situazione aveva soltanto voglia di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile da loro.

Si mosse di lato con gentilezza per non risultare scontrosa o agitata e fu in quel momento che vide una figura familiare alla sua sinistra, fermandosi dapprima con espressione sorpresa per poi lasciarsi sfuggire un commento tra sé e sé.

«Ma che cazzo...».

Adam Jensen la fissava da dietro le lenti scure, il cappotto che rendeva il suo aspetto più imponente di quanto ricordasse nonostante le braccia fossero tenute rigide lungo i fianchi. Quando lei gli fu abbastanza vicino, il potenziato si limitò a farle un cenno con il capo in direzione dell'uscita, dandole immediatamente le spalle.

Nell'anticamera predisposta come guardaroba trovò ad attenderli suo zio e Vaclav, il quale aveva già recuperato la sua felpa e il suo giubbotto di finta pelle. Si lanciò uno sguardo con Koller mentre Artair le riservava un'occhiata seria e attenta, l'espressione incredibilmente imperscrutabile. Ebbe appena il tempo di indossare il resto dei suoi vestiti prima di vedere il parente varcare l'ingresso con passo svelto, decidendo di andargli dietro mentre aveva ancora la treccia incastrata oltre il colletto.

«Che diavolo ci fate voi qui? Cosa è successo?», domandò lei una volta fuori, investita dal freddo e da una leggera pioggia improvvisa.

McTavish si infilò le mani nelle tasche, recuperando qualcosa dall'interno della propria giacca, voltandosi verso di lei e lanciandoglielo contro in una parabola imprecisa. Selene riuscì comunque a prendere l'oggetto a mezz'aria, riconoscendo immediatamente il suo palmare.

BlueDevil rimase in silenzio per un momento, dando alla giovane il tempo di rivolgere un'occhiata ai potenziati dietro di sé. Koller barcollava leggermente, le braccia strette al petto per riscaldarsi, mentre Adam teneva il viso leggermente chinato in basso, a indicare che non aveva intenzione di intervenire.

Jensen aveva compreso immediatamente dai gesti dell'hacker quanto quest'ultimo fosse lecitamente incazzato. Onestamente, date le parole che lui gli aveva detto poco prima di raggiungerlo, non credeva che Artair sarebbe stato tanto pronto a reagire con durezza; probabilmente, il tragitto in macchina e la poca permanenza al rave lo avevano innervosito oltremodo.

«Ti stavi divertendo, eh?», sbottò lo scozzese con voce tesa. «Dimmi un po', Selene. Hai volutamente dimenticato il tuo palmare nel laboratorio di Vaclav, decidendo arbitrariamente di ignorare le chiamate di chiunque?».

Il giovane accanto a Jensen si mosse rapidamente per difendere la ragazza, le mani artificiali poste in basso per non mostrarsi eccessivamente scortese.

«No, Artair», cominciò il medico a pochi passi dai due parenti. «È stata colpa mia, ho convinto io Selene a venire con me qui di fretta, e ha dimenticato il cellulare nel mio laboratorio perché aveva bisogno di ricaricarlo...».

L'uomo gli fece un cenno con il capo, seguito dal rapido gesto di un braccio. «Vaclav, per favore. Mia nipote non ha bisogno di essere aiutata per comportarsi in maniera irresponsabile. Ci riesce perfettamente da sola».

La ragazza sentì le spalle irrigidirsi per quel commento, mostrando un'espressione infastidita dopo pochi istanti. Anche se Koller palesò immediatamente un atteggiamento molto più remissivo, lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere a quel ridicolo atteggiamento autoritario.

«Se sono una tale delusione, lo sarei stata anche domani mattina. Potevi aspettare un orario migliore per dirmelo, senza imbandire questa sceneggiata paternalistica e senza presentarti qui con lui», rispose indicando con un movimento stizzito l'ex-SWAT alle sue spalle.

«Hey», fece Adam con tono serio, sentitosi chiamato in causa. Si avvicinò con passo calmo, lasciando gli occhi ancora coperti nell'intento di risultarle imperscrutabile. «Stai cercando di farci la predica? Perché non credo che tu sia nella posizione giusta per impartire qualche lezione».

La ragazza gli riservò un'occhiata piuttosto truce, sollevando una mano verso l'agente per puntargli un dito contro. «Tu resta fuori da tutto questo, Jensen».

Il fatto che lo avesse chiamato per cognome, pronunciato con tono secco e fermo, fece ben intendere quanto la giovane non apprezzasse quel suo frapporsi tra lei e il suo parente.

«Valuta l'idea di andare a farti fottere, quando sto discutendo con mio zio», aggiunse Selene scoccandogli uno sguardo poco collaborativo.

Nonostante le lenti scure, l'espressione dell'americano fu abbastanza eloquente, le labbra serrate in una linea severa a indicare quanto si stesse metaforicamente mordendo la lingua per non rispondere con lo stesso tono.

Artair le afferrò la mano alzata con un movimento repentino, costringendola a voltarsi verso di sé. «Basta, Selene! Forse non ti preoccupa tanto l'idea di essere una delusione per me, ma magari dovresti iniziare a pensare a quanto sarebbero delusi dal tuo comportamento infantile i tuoi genitori».

La bocca della ragazza tremò impercettibilmente, mentre quelle ultime parole scavavano dentro di lei una ferita ben più dolorosa di quelle già ricevute in passato. Allontanò il braccio del parente con una scrollata fin troppo veloce, pentendosi poco dopo per il gesto appena compiuto quando notò come l'hacker riportò la mano verso di sé, probabilmente leggermente indolenzita.

Una volta che BlueDevil si rese conto a sua volta delle parole appena pronunciate, la sua espressione si ammorbidì notevolmente, dandosi dell'idiota per ciò che aveva detto senza rifletterci.

«Già», fece la nipote a denti stretti, arrabbiata per il modo in cui il suo sguardo azzurro pizzicò appena, _lucido _più del previsto.

Non voleva fare del male a suo zio, la semplice idea di averlo fatto la rese ancora più furiosa e turbata, consapevole che avrebbe dovuto sfogare tutte quelle sensazioni negative unicamente su sé stessa.

«Peccato che mia madre e mio padre siano tre metri sotto terra a marcire e non abbiano mai avuto tempo e modo per esprimere il loro disappunto per la mia discutibile voglia di trascorrere una serata a divertirmi».

Fu a quel punto che la ragazza si mosse per urtare Artair sul braccio con la spalla, ponendo un estremo autocontrollo per rendere chiaro il concetto senza arrecargli qualche altro possibile dolore fisico; si allontanò il più rapidamente possibile dai tre, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto, stringendo in una di esse il palmare e ignorando il tono contrito dello scozzese.

«Selene. Selene, aspetta...», disse BlueDevil.

McTavish si apprestò a seguirla di slancio, fermandosi poco dopo per scuotere il capo. Quando si rivolse nuovamente ai due potenziati cercò freneticamente qualcosa nelle tasche della giacca, voltandosi a più riprese verso la nipote che si andava allontanando piuttosto celermente.

«Adam, mi dispiace. Voi tornate a casa con la mia auto. Koller sta praticamente congelando».

Vaclav seguì con lo sguardo Selene finché gli fu possibile, lasciandosi sfuggire un lento cenno di dissenso. «Mi dispiace, ragazzi. È colpa mia...».

L'hacker gli dedicò una veloce pacca sulla spalla e un piccolo sorriso, seguito da una smorfia perfettamente visibile una volta che si rese conto che la nipote era già sparita oltre un angolo.

«No, tranquillo. Non è colpa di nessuno, se non mia. Ho esagerato...», ammise lo scozzese.

Quando finalmente trovò le chiavi della macchina per porgerle all'agente dell'Interpol, Jensen rispose con un gesto deciso, ignorando la mano tesa verso di lui e superando di qualche passo BlueDevil.

«Me ne occupo io», disse Adam poco dopo.

«Cosa?», domandò McTavish.

Lo fermò per un braccio con calma, tentando di capire meglio le intenzioni dell'ex-SWAT nonostante le lenti rendessero molto più difficile decifrarne completamente l'espressione.

Jensen gli rivolse una lunga occhiata _nascosta_, inclinando leggermente il viso. «Conosco quel genere di frustrazione, Artair, e tua nipote ha deciso di allontanarsi per non sfogarla su di te. La calmo io. Voi tornate a casa. Io e Selene torneremo con la metro, non preoccuparti. Tra un paio d'ore il servizio sarà nuovamente attivo».

Lo scozzese fece scivolare via la mano in un movimento incerto, non del tutto convinto da quella proposta. «Selene non è una tua responsibilità...».

Il potenziato espirò appena più profondamente, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un mezzo sorriso imperscrutabile. «Posso calmarla e convincerla a tornare a casa».

L'hacker sembrò ponderare per un lungo momento quell'ultima affermazione, scrutando l'uomo in volto con espressione abbastanza interrogativa. «Ti riferisci... Ti riferisci al tuo... Come lo hai chiamato...?».

«L'amplificatore sociale», confermò Adam con un sicuro cenno di assenso.

Stava mentendo di nuovo, lo sapeva bene.

La verità era che continuare a usare il modulo A.C.I.S.A. con la ragazza iniziava a essere un'idea non più valida: oltre alle risposte vaghe e talvolta incomplete che aveva sempre più spesso registrato da parte di Selene tramite l'innesto, ciò che lei gli aveva detto la sera precedente a casa sua lo stava convincendo a _fronteggiare_ la ragazza ad armi pari.

Ma la ragione più importante era un'altra, e Adam dovette almeno ammettere quella consapevolezza con sé stesso. Selene non meritava più simili trucchetti. Se lui non voleva tradire la sua _fiducia_, doveva semplicemente trattarla come una sua pari.

Artair espirò nuovamente con un movimento perfettamente visibile, annuendo a sua volta poco dopo, una mano sollevata per invitare Vaclav a seguirlo. «D'accordo, ma... Mia nipote potrebbe trovare questo tuo intervento ancora più... _Fastidioso_. Cerca di non farti prendere a pugni, Jensen».

«Deve prima riuscire ad avvicinarsi abbastanza», rispose l'ex-SWAT con un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un rapido sorriso gentile. «Manda il numero del suo palmare alla mia frequenza. Non appena sarò con lei, ti contatterò».

L'americano non attese oltre, incamminandosi nella stessa direzione intrapresa dalla ragazza una manciata di minuti prima. Quando BlueDevil gli inviò il recapito telefonico, non perse tempo nell'effettuare la chiamata.

Al contrario di lui, che poteva vedere chiunque lo stesse contattando tramite l'infolink, Selene non sapeva chi le stesse telefonando in quel momento, anche se doveva sicuramente averne una vaga idea. Probabilmente fu per quel motivo che non rispose immediatamente, facendo scorrere diversi minuti mentre l'agente percorreva il tratto di marciapiede di cui era certo. Si fermò con un verso di stizza esasperato in prossimità di un angolo ben illuminato dai lampioni e riprovò nuovamente a chiamare la giovane, costretto ad aspettare.

In piena notte e a fine novembre Praga era, per ciò che riguardava il clima, già notevolmente insostenibile, ma lui non ne risentiva grazie ai suoi potenziamenti. La leggera pioggerellina che li aveva investiti fuori dal locale si alternava a un freddo ancora più intenso a causa del vento, interrotta di tanto in tanto proprio dal movimento delle nuvole che oscuravano gran parte del cielo.

Dovette ripetere la chiamata per la terza volta, scuotendo il capo in un cenno dubbioso. Quando finalmente sentì la ragazza rispondergli attese un istante prima di comprendere che lei non avrebbe proferito per prima una singola parola. Si ritrovò a sospirare, consapevole che non fosse un buon _inizio_.

«Selene, sono Adam».

Percepì uno sbuffo appena udibile. «_Lo so_».

«Dove sei?».

«_Mi chiami tu al posto di __Artair?__ Sa bene che a lui non risponderei..._».

«No, ho mandato tuo zio e Vaclav a casa. Koller era troppo infreddolito per la sbronza», rispose Jensen con tono calmo, sperando che il porre una certa enfasi sulle _condizioni _del medico potesse far breccia nell'animo della nipote di BlueDevil.

Selene rimase in silenzio per qualche altro momento, una tacita conferma di quanto la sua empatia cercasse di emergere anche mentre la rabbia guidava il suo comportamento.

«_Dovevi andare via con loro. Immagino che tu sappia dove si trovi la stazione della metro più vicina. La prima corsa disponibile sarà tra un paio d'ore_», proseguì lei, il tono di voce comunque fermo e deciso.

«Non torno a casa finché tu non vieni con me».

Un nuovo attimo di esitazione, abbastanza lungo da dargli un po' più di sicurezza, gli fece capire che la ragazza cominciava a cedere. «_Chi ti dice che io non stia già facendo strada per tornare per conto mio? Da sola?_».

«Preferirei verificarlo personalmente».

«_Vaffanculo, __Jensen_».

Selene interruppe la conversazione senza dargli il tempo di reagire e costringendolo a chiamarla nuovamente. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto ripetere l'azione qualche altra volta prima di avere un esito positivo a quell'ennesima telefonata, ma la giovane si limitò a inviargli le coordinate della sua posizione tramite una funzione del dispositivo portatile.

Quando la raggiunse a un paio di isolati di distanza, la vide appoggiata con la schiena a una parete, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la felpa del cappuccio a coprirle la testa, nascondendole il viso per buona parte, lasciando visibile appena qualche porzione della guancia sinistra e delle labbra.

Jensen contattò velocemente McTavish per dirgli che l'aveva trovata e che non doveva preoccuparsi ulteriormente. Non appena le fu accanto, aspettò in silenzio che lei alzasse il capo per guardarlo, scegliendo di non disattivare gli innesti dermali per non lasciarsi sondare a sua volta.

Gli occhi azzurri non avevano più quel bagliore di pianto che aveva notato quando Artair le aveva rivolto quel commento infelice. Adam aveva visto distintamente l'espressione di tristezza e dolore solcare come uno schiaffo il volto della ragazza, e ne era rimasto abbastanza turbato da non sapere inizialmente come comportarsi.

In quel momento la giovane mostrava solo un'espressione imperscrutabile, insieme alla rigidità del corpo.

«Non tornerò a casa adesso», disse Selene all'improvviso, senza muoversi. «Devo smaltire la sbronza e... E il resto. Ed è meglio che io rimanga da sola».

L'uomo espirò, inclinando il viso. «Ho detto a tuo zio che sarei rimasto con te».

Selene lo fissò per un momento, scuotendo il capo per chinarlo poco dopo. «Jensen, ti prendo a calci se osi utilizzare quel _coso_ su di me, ti avverto. Guarda che me ne accorgo sempre».

Il potenziato rizzò leggermente il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso divertito. «Non costringermi a usarlo, allora», la prese un po' in giro.

Pessima risposta, si rese conto il potenziato. Sfruttare l'ironia non era la soluzione giusta, non in quel momento, almeno. Non aveva intenzione di usare l'amplificatore sociale ma lei non poteva saperlo.

La giovane gli lanciò un'occhiata innervosita; iniziava a mostrare una frustrazione ben più vivida, non soltanto provocata da cosa era successo con Artair ma anche dal modo in cui l'ex-SWAT manteneva quell'odioso e divertito distacco, come se la stesse ancora sottovalutando e sminuendo.

«Vattene via, Jensen. Non lo ripeterò un'altra volta. Ti farò sparire l'abitudine di immischiarti in situazioni che non ti riguardino».

L'americano si riscosse un momento, avvertendo un picco di tensione insolito solcargli la mente, il modulo A.C.I.S.A. che gli diede un feedback in background sul mutamento nel tono di voce femminile e su qualche micro-cambiamento nella postura del corpo tanto più _minuto _rispetto al suo.

Lo sguardo di lei era mortalmente serio e carico di un messaggio che l'uomo aveva visto e letto in poche altre persone. Non credeva possibile che sarebbe arrivato a vedere la stessa espressione sul viso della ragazza, non rivolta a lui, per lo meno.

«Non minacciarmi, ragazzina».

«E tu non provocarmi, Jensen, o ti farò pentire di qualunque scelta ti abbia portato sulla mia strada».

Adam serrò la mascella, sollevando leggermente il viso per scrutare dall'alto in basso la nipote di BlueDevil. Strinse le mani in lega contro i fianchi, le lenti che resero il suo volto ancora più severo, e inarcò un sopracciglio in un cenno di sfida, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Selene lo fronteggiò scostandosi dalla parete, le braccia ancora incrociate al petto e il corpo irrigidito dalla tensione. «Resta fuori da questa storia, Jensen, o ti costringerò io a farti tornare a casa con la _coda _tra le gambe».

«Libera di provarci, Selene», pronunciò lui con tono calmo e attento, appena acceso da quel vibrante senso di anticipazione che era sbocciato insieme alla risposta istintiva dettata dall'amplificatore sociale in background.

Adam non ebbe materialmente il tempo di reagire allo spostamento delle mani della scozzese: un momento prima erano state strette contro di lei, un momento dopo erano premute contro il suo addome, in una spinta poderosa che lo fece letteralmente volare in mezzo alla via alle sue spalle.

Riuscì, nonostante tutto, ad atterrare sulle sue gambe anche se dovette chinarsi per rallentare il movimento agganciando una mano meccanica all'asfalto, provocando cinque sottili solchi sul manto stradale per un paio di metri.

Il colpo era stato piuttosto forte, aveva avvertito una sensazione di dolore risvegliare completamente i suoi sensi e il suo sistema di guarigione, assaporando un fiotto di adrenalina inondargli qualunque percezione, organica e artificiale.

Selene gli dedicò una lunga occhiata in tralice, le labbra serrate in una linea esangue e senza espressione. «Vattene».

Detto ciò, la ragazza si girò alla propria sinistra per avvicinarsi a un cancello chiuso alto circa tre metri, superandolo con un balzo accompagnato da una spinta a metà tramite una presa sulle sbarre dello stesso.

Adam la vide sparire oltre il varco malconcio del palazzo in cui era entrata, un edificio di parecchi piani, almeno una decina, che aveva visto giorni migliori e che era stato sicuramente abbandonato a seguito dell'Incidente.

Il potenziato si avvicinò all'inferriata tenuta chiusa tramite una catena d'acciaio assicurata da un grosso lucchetto a combinazione numerica; lo tirò verso di sé per spezzarne il gancio e spalancò l'accesso per passare.

Fu in quel momento che la lieve pioggia notturna riprese a picchiettare tutt'intorno alla zona, conferendo alla strada un debole rumore di sottofondo.

Con la visione aumentata ebbe modo di localizzare Selene come una fonte di calore imprecisa diversi piani sopra la sua testa. Individuò le scale dopo un paio di corridoi ridotti in stato pietoso, risalendole fino a ciò che doveva essere stato un ampio spazio di qualche appartamento svuotato di tutto, grande abbastanza per indovinare _cosa _sarebbe successo lì.

Trovò la giovane intenta a dargli le spalle, il giubbotto di finta pelle e la felpa lasciati a terra in un cumulo impreciso a pochi passi dai suoi anfibi; la treccia viola era ancora scarmigliata e disordinata, pendeva nel centro esatto della schiena femminile, sopra il labile tessuto della maglietta nera che lasciava intravedere un buon accenno di muscolatura.

«Ultimo avvertimento, Jensen».

La sua voce fu appena un mormorio, ma l'agente poté sentirla alla perfezione.

Adam sospirò lievemente, liberandosi a sua volta dal cappotto, lasciandolo scivolare dalle braccia potenziate per poi lanciarlo un po' più distante dalla sua posizione, l'ennesima maglia nera senza maniche che fasciava esclusivamente il suo busto, infilata in parte oltre la cintura dei pantaloni.

Il fruscìo provocato dal soprabito fece volgere leggermente la testa della ragazza oltre la sua spalla in un cenno attento.

«Quando vuoi, Selene».

Dovette usare l'innesto della concentrazione aumentata per riuscire a vedere il movimento della scozzese, parando il primo colpo con la mano sinistra per proteggersi da quell'attacco incredibilmente veloce.

L'adrenalina si fece risentire con poderosa veemenza, esplodendogli nel petto e nella testa. E insieme a quella, si mosse dentro di lui _qualcosa _che non riuscì a identificare. Ne fu affascinato e turbato, in un mix perfetto che non percepiva da troppo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, Adam e Selene se le daranno un po' di santa ragione. Sì, tutto ciò aumenterà a dismisura la tensione sessuale tra i due, oltre ad avvicinarli anche da un punto di vista sentimentale/empatico, ma vi giuro che quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfiction, lo scontro tra Adam e Selene è stato uno dei primi punti che ho delineato nella mia mente da fangirl.  
Happy birthday, Adam Jensen.


	11. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene e Adam ritrovano loro stessi nella guerra, e nell'intimità del loro scontro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scena di combattimento ampiamente descritta, riferimenti approfonditi a violenza, morte e stupro, e situazione di hurt/comfort (letteralmente dolore/conforto, ma in inglese rende meglio il contenuto del capitolo.)  
Buona lettura, e perdonate il brevissimo ritardo.

Fu facile per entrambi _trasformarsi _nelle sensazioni sopite presenti nelle loro menti. Non era una lotta per uccidersi o per straziarsi, era un primordiale istinto che chiedeva esclusivamente di strapparsi di dosso la convinzione di non poter cedere ai propri demoni e ai propri tormenti. Non dovevano temere di ferirsi o di distruggersi, non lo avrebbero fatto nemmeno se lo avessero voluto, ma permetteva loro di avvicinarsi a quella libertà che non avevano il coraggio di sperimentare sugli avversari che affrontavano e che avrebbero affrontato in futuro.

Contro i loro nemici vigeva una sorta di cauta prudenza, la certezza che non potessero abbandonarsi completamente ai mostri sopiti nei loro animi. Ma in quel momento, esclusivamente tra di loro, potevano ritrovare un po' di pace in ciò in cui erano stati trasformati.

Era la spina nel fianco che finalmente veniva estratta. Era il fiato ripreso dopo un lungo momento sott'acqua. Era il bruciore di muscoli e nervi che urlavano per lo sforzo, per il dolore e per il calore. Era la sensazione di sentirsi lontani, in un universo di silenzi e respiri.

Selene trovava odiosamente folle l'idea che Adam rispondesse poco agli attacchi; lui la stava lasciando sfogare e lei ne aveva un estremo bisogno, ma quella remissiva accondiscendenza veicolava tutt'altro messaggio, l'ovvia certezza che l'uomo fosse spinto da un'evidente forma di compassione.

Poteva provocarlo, esortarlo a condurre sé stesso abbastanza vicino al _precipizio _per vedere quanto il potenziato potesse spingersi oltre, quanto potesse sopportare prima di cedere a sua volta.

Il desiderio di _afferrarlo e tirarlo giù nel baratro_ insieme a lei era forte. Si rese conto di non volerlo trattenere nell'esatto momento in cui la sua piccola mano femminile chiusa a pugno trovò la mascella di Jensen, sul lato sinistro del viso e a ridosso della barba.

Selene aveva cambiato approccio, aveva intuito in che modo lui riuscisse a prevedere i suoi attacchi e alla fine si era decisa a dimostrargli che non era pietà o commiserazione ciò che lei cercava. Lo avrebbe reso perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse sbagliato trattarla con una _cura_ che la giovane non credeva di meritare — non dopo ciò che aveva fatto e dopo ciò di cui era stata accusata da Artair.

Il colpo spinse Adam molto più distante del previsto, dando all'americano giusto un paio di secondi per recepire il mutamento in quello scontro. Si chinò per ritrovare l'equilibrio, un palmo sul pavimento sporco insieme a un ginocchio piegato mentre l'altro restava sollevato contro il petto.

Alzò il viso giusto in tempo per vedere la ragazza davanti a lui. Un altro pugno sul volto gli fece esplodere un fiotto di sangue in bocca, lo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti appena folgorato da migliaia di piccole luci nauseanti, le mani in carbonio poggiate entrambe a terra.

Selene era riuscita a _sovrastarlo_,e ciò provocò in lui una furiosa sensazione di quiete.

Se l'iniziale reazione a quel cambiamento era di cercare di placare ancora in qualche modo la giovane McTavish, Jensen si rese conto ben presto che continuare a rimanere sulla difensiva non era più una soluzione attuabile. Poteva mantenere quel distaccato autocontrollo, poteva mutare a sua volta il modo con cui la fronteggiava, ma era assolutamente certo che Selene se ne sarebbe accorta e avrebbe preteso da lui un atteggiamento meno contenuto.

Se il giorno prima la ragazza aveva affermato che non ci fosse nulla da dimostrargli, in quel momento stava decisamente smentendo le sue stesse parole. Stava al potenziato decidere se accettare o meno la scelta di Selene.

Non era necessario interrogarsi sul perché lei sembrasse tanto disposta a fargli seriamente male: voleva una sua reazione sincera, una reazione che Jensen aveva continuato a tacerle per il proprio timore, lo stesso provato in diverse occasioni a partire da _quella _domenica. Ammettere di essere coinvolto da tutto ciò che Selene gli provocava era la peggiore delle risposte, una consapevolezza che si trascinava verso sfumature che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente ignorare.

Gli occhi azzurri della giovane, carichi di sentimenti contrastanti e al contempo fieri e indomiti, gli suggerirono una certezza che mai avrebbe creduto capace di prendere in considerazione: dare a Selene e a sé stesso ciò che entrambi desideravano fortemente.

Parò con improvvisa velocità una ginocchiata rivolta al suo mento, osservando il volto della scozzese contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore quando colpì invece il braccio meccanico — una persona qualsiasi si sarebbe rotta l'articolazione della gamba per quel semplice contatto.

Le afferrò il polpaccio sollevato e con una presa stabile gettò la giovane oltre le sue spalle. Con lo scatto di Icaro le fu addosso mentre la piantava contro il pavimento, sentendo e vedendo il corpo della nipote di BlueDevil affossare leggermente nel cemento.

Selene aveva un graffio — e chissà quanti altri — sull'attaccatura dei capelli viola, una debole traccia cremisi le era scivolata di poco sulla fronte, terminando a ridosso del sopracciglio del suo colore naturale.

Vederla in quello stato rese il potenziato nuovamente incerto, incapace di proseguire davvero nello scontro senza risparmiarle alcun attacco a sua volta. La sua reticenza non era provocata dal fatto che Selene fosse una ragazza, una donna, nella sua memoria poteva trovare avversarie potenti che non aveva avuto il timore di combattere.

Ma lei dovette intuirlo, vide senza alcun dubbio la sua incertezza, la sua indecisione, e gli urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni la sua estrema necessità di continuare. «Non. Fermarti!».

Jensen avvertì distintamente il colpo contro le costole, un grugnito di dolore che riaccese quella quiete, la ferocia che lei desiderava provare nella sua carne e che lui non doveva avere paura di mostrarle. Selene poteva sopportarlo, voleva sopportarlo.

Caricò il pugno contro la guancia della giovane terminando l'attacco a lato della testa, creando una falla di pietre e polvere soltanto perché lei era riuscita a schivarlo. Sentì un ginocchio femminile contro il petto e fu sollevato senza alcuna fatica da quella posizione dominante.

Selene lo proiettò sopra la sua testa, seguendo il movimento per colpire con lo stesso arto sull'addome dell'uomo, bloccandolo a terra proprio come lui aveva fatto con lei.

Adam spalancò la bocca per la fitta provata, alcuni messaggi di allarme dell'HUD cercarono di attirare la sua attenzione sulla possibilità che quella pressione rischiasse di schiacciargli il diaframma. Fu in quel momento che ignorò qualunque sentimento, qualunque buon senso e qualunque istinto protettivo per scagliare addosso a Selene, direttamente contro la sua pancia, un proiettile di Prime con la mano sinistra, l'estremità che lasciò posto ai due laterali in carbonio e allo spazio vuoto vagamente triangolare nell'avambraccio robotico.

La ragazza fu sbalzata in aria in una parabola scomposta, atterrando sul pavimento dapprima con la testa e le spalle per poi sentire schiena e gambe fare la stessa cosa. Si portò le mani al ventre, la maglia nera bruciacchiata in un paio di punti e la pelle sottostante arrossata e dolorante in modo ben più intenso.

Non aveva assolutamente previsto che Jensen possedesse un simile innesto, non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto il suo corpo fosse stato trasformato. Era al contempo una sorpresa e una terribile condanna, l'ovvia sicurezza che l'uomo avrebbe potuto batterla senza alcun problema, se soltanto lo avesse desiderato davvero. Era preparato e lucido, capace di attingere a una ferma compostezza che a lei mancava, sempre spinta nella lotta da feroce impulsività.

Selene era forte e letale ma Jensen era preparato, incredibilmente preparato, e contro di lei la semplice preparazione e un'innata attitudine al combattimento potevano essere la carta vincente per il potenziato.

Adam scattò nuovamente lasciando alle sue spalle una scia di scariche dorate, dando alla giovane appena il tempo di alzarsi con una capriola per allontanarsi. Portò avanti una serie di attacchi che la scozzese schivò spostandosi indietro.

Cercarono in più occasioni di sbalzarsi vicendevolmente, nel vano tentativo di condursi l'un l'altro a terra, _pronti _a cedere, a darsi per vinti, a lasciarsi nuovamente sovrastare. Erano così tanto disposti a colpirsi che dimenticarono per quale motivo avessero osato tergiversare tanto a lungo prima di liberarsi di quel loro reciproco bisogno.

Nonostante fossero in una sorta di parità fisica, era Adam ad avanzare inclemente verso di lei, spingendola a retrocedere continuamente di metro in metro fino a farle urtare con le spalle la parete di una colonna portante. Caricò il pugno per colpirla al viso ma la ragazza si abbassò repentinamente, _sentendo _l'estremità in lega disintegrare cemento e sostegni di acciaio arrugginiti sopra la sua testa.

Era assurdamente devastante rendersi conto di quanto Jensen potesse essere pericoloso. Fu qualcosa che provocò in Selene un impeto di pura adrenalina, tanto potente e fagocitante da lasciarla reagire con più furia del necessario.

Si alzò di scatto colpendolo con una testata, facendolo barcollare un momento per poi costringerlo con un calcio basso a distanziare maggiormente le gambe artificiali, in modo da rendere il peso dell'agente più facile da sollevare, instabile nel suo equilibrio statuario e molto più imponente rispetto a lei. Lo afferrò per l'addome, issandolo per mezzo metro per poi spingerlo contro il pavimento, facendogli urtare la schiena su di esso.

Adam non era riuscito a impedirglielo, Selene era molto più veloce di lui e poteva sfruttare a suo completo vantaggio le sue capacità di movimento. Il dolore alle spalle riaccese alcuni messaggi di allarme nell'HUD, distraendolo quel tanto che bastava da non percepire immediatamente ciò che stava per succedere.

Erano _atterrati_ in una zona della stanza abbastanza marcescente da sfondare con il loro peso e con la forza dell'attacco lo strato di mattonelle e rinforzi strutturali, cadendo al piano inferiore in un accozzaglia di polvere, detriti, versi sorpresi e doloranti.

Adam avvertì il corpo di Selene sopra il suo, la testa di lei poco sotto il collo. Le lenti scure lo protessero dal pulviscolo, dandogli modo di vedere una grossa porzione del soffitto pendere pericolosamente a pochissimi metri di distanza. Fu travolto da una terribile certezza, una sensazione di lucido timore che lo guidò ad agire con rapidità e spontaneità.

Ebbe appena il tempo di invertire le loro posizioni con un poderoso colpo di reni, la mano sinistra sotto la nuca della ragazza e il braccio destro sollevato oltre la spalla per trattenere con quel singolo arto il grosso macigno. O almeno, questo era ciò che si era aspettato di fare, perché quando non sentì affatto il peso di quella parte di soffitto su di sé e vide invece le dita di Selene alzarsi oltre il suo campo visivo, fu come percepire il tempo dilatarsi e fermarsi.

Jensen fissò per qualche istante la scozzese, trovandola con gli occhi azzurri su di lui, le labbra appena dischiuse in un lento respirare, la pelle del viso sporca di polvere e brillante di sudore, quel singolo rivolo di sangue sulla fronte che aveva lasciato soltanto una debole traccia rossastra. Abbassò lentamente il braccio sollevato, poggiando la mano in lega sul ventre coperto dalla maglia rovinata della ragazza, i sensori che mandarono nella sua mente un numero infinito di risposte inizialmente _incomplete_, e infine inclinò appena il capo per guardare oltre la propria spalla.

Selene mosse il braccio sinistro verso una direzione distante per far cadere lontano il grosso pezzo di cemento e acciaio distaccato, senza smettere per un solo istante di guardare il volto dell'agente, osservandolo girarsi nuovamente per rispondere alla sua occhiata.

Aveva usato i suoi poteri per _proteggere _l'uomo e sé stessa, e aveva permesso a lui di rendersene conto senza alcuna esitazione.

Il palmo della giovane crollò accanto alla propria testa mentre sentiva tra i capelli della nuca le dita robotiche del potenziato, la treccia viola ormai da rifare. Quando risollevò lo stesso braccio per raggiungere lo zigomo destro di Adam gli toccò la _parentesi _nera oltre l'angolo esterno dell'occhio protetto dalla lente, esattamente come lo era l'altro in modo simmetrico.

«Fammi vedere...», fece lei, la voce appena arrochita da tutto ciò che avevano fatto.

L'americano sobbalzò leggermente nel sentire i polpastrelli accaldati sulla sua guancia, ascoltando la sua richiesta espressa con tono tanto _agonizzante_.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe nascosto le sensazioni provate nel sentire l'addome premuto contro il fianco della giovane, né di come avrebbe evitato di indugiare nel calore della testa di Selene contro il suo palmo artificiale, né di quanto fosse _terribilmente doloroso _poterla osservare da quella posizione, mentre lei restava _abbandonata _quasi sotto di lui, l'altra estremità in carbonio che stringeva ancora la presa sul fianco _bollente _della ragazza.

Eppure non esitò un istante di più prima di ritrarre le lenti e permetterle di scrutare i suoi occhi _alieni_.

La vide sorridere, quel sorriso tipico di chi trovava nei gesti altrui un intimo sollievo, la bellezza genuina di saper soddisfatta una richiesta tenera e gentile con la medesima cura, con la stessa dolcezza con cui la ragazza lo stava toccando in quel momento. Le dita delicate e femminili scesero con calma sulla sua guancia, sui segni presenti sul confine della sua barba, per poi scorrere dall'alto verso il basso su parte delle labbra dell'uomo, facendogli dischiudere appena la bocca in un sospiro breve e silenzioso, caldo e piacevole sui polpastrelli _naturali_ di Selene.

La vide sorridere ancora, più apertamente, fissandolo come se l'americano fosse improvvisamente la _cosa_ migliore che potesse capitarle in quell'istante. E Adam si ritrovò a indugiare proprio in quella certezza, la consapevolezza che anche lui non riuscisse a trovare nulla di più rigenerante, nulla di più quieto, nulla che avesse lo stesso potere di placarlo, guidarlo. Per la prima volta da anni sentiva di essere immensamente giusto nel proprio corpo.

Ma fu altrettanto _terrificante _per entrambi capire che stavano reagendo l'uno all'altra, e viceversa, come se stessero perseverando in sensazioni incomplete, in sensazioni insincere, come se avessero appena finito di fare l'amore senza però ricordare nulla del perché fossero ridotti in quello stato, senza ricordare il piacere, il calore, il sudore e il sesso; senza sentire qualunque emozione magnifica e potente avrebbero dovuto rammentare a seguito di qualcosa di tanto vivido e intenso.

Provavano in modo speculare in una piccola parte di loro, quella più triste e solitaria, l'accenno del _vuoto_, l'esser distanti come due entità astratte che non avevano più nulla da condividere, proprio perché ormai era già tutto finito.

Ad Adam fece più male sentirsi fagocitato da quel senso di incompletezza, un'agonia che aveva provato per mesi e mesi quando era stato potenziato, imparando con il tempo a sostituirla con altro, _bisognoso _di sostituirla con altro.

Si era gettato in una _caccia_ furiosa e sfiancante e aveva finito più volte con il farsi consumare da essa, quel trascinante senso di colpa da cui si era sentito afflitto e che tanta gente aveva volutamente sfruttato — ma lui si era _lasciato _sfruttare, conscio di doversi assumere le proprie responsabilità.

Selene attese che il cuore nel suo petto tornasse a scandire un battito lento e calmo, non in una pacatezza da cui sperava di sentirsi rivitalizzare ma permettendo a tutto il dolore e a tutta la tristezza provata nel corso degli anni di reclamare quel tributo che lei cercava ancora di affrontare e superare — emozioni negative risvegliate dall'alcool e dalle parole di suo zio.

Era ironico notare quanto fosse stata lei molto più incline a sperimentare una sbronza triste rispetto a Vaclav e al suo lutto decisamente più recente. Ironico e deprimente.

Sapeva bene di uscire da quella metaforica lotta interiore da vincitrice, il più delle volte, ma si conosceva abbastanza da capire quando qualsiasi accezione di positività e benessere sembravano svanire con crudeltà disarmante, gettandola in pasto a un tormento che in fin dei conti non l'aveva mai abbandonata e con cui doveva convivere quotidianamente, nel desiderio di cancellarlo talvolta nel modo sbagliato — suo zio cercava di proteggerla proprio da tutto _questo_.

Adam scosse leggermente il capo, afferrando il polso della ragazza con la mano che prima aveva posizionato sul fianco femminile, le dita di lei _trattenute _vicine al suo pizzetto, il bruciante desiderio di farsi toccare ancora che non gli fece scostare del tutto il palmo della giovane.

Lei sollevò allora l'altra mano, appena incastrata inizialmente tra il pavimento e il corpo dell'uomo, per toccare la spalla di Jensen, conducendola infine sul suo muscolo trapezio. Percepì sotto il pollice qualcosa di diverso che non fu in grado di identificare immediatamente tra la clavicola e il collo, il sentore di una consistenza un po' meno morbida oltre il tessuto della maglia senza maniche; doveva essere qualche sezione dei suoi innesti, qualcosa di artificiale presente in quel punto del suo corpo abilmente nascosto dai suoi indumenti.

Non ebbe materialmente il tempo di indagare oltre perché l'americano abbandonò la posizione in cui si era mantenuto per scivolare sulla schiena accanto a lei in un sospiro profondo e incerto, quasi tremante, la mano sotto la nuca che applicò una leggera pressione per chiederle di spostarsi — quei capelli tinti di viola che lo affascinavano in modo inatteso.

Quando Jensen vide la scozzese girarsi sul fianco verso di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla porzione del suo corpo che sapeva essere alternata tra carne e macchina, non riuscì a impedire a Selene di accedere tanto facilmente a un contatto fisico che entrambi non immaginavano di desiderare fortemente.

Si era quasi infagottata contro il suo fianco, in una vaga posizione fetale mentre premeva parte del viso sulla zona del costato, vicino alle sezioni di giunzione del braccio artificiale. Cercava il suo calore, forse anche il suo profumo. Adam era sopraffatto dalla dimostrazione di un simile disperato bisogno.

Rimasero lì per parecchi minuti, in silenzio e immobili, incapaci di trovare il coraggio per alzarsi e andarsene, incapaci di separarsi definitivamente su percorsi avvolti da _nebbia e solitudine_.

Selene si rese conto di sentire il battito del cuore di Adam, stringendosi a lui per ascoltarlo meglio: un suono forte e continuo che le fece crollare addosso tutta la stanchezza accumulata, provocandole una leggera sonnolenza.

Jensen avrebbe voluto _non _percepire la familiarità di quel gesto, il modo in cui il corpo della giovane si rilassò contro il suo, il modo in cui riconosceva e ricordava quanto fosse bello sentire forme femminili premute sul proprio fianco.

La mano potenziata si spostò dal pavimento per andare alla ricerca di una ciocca di capelli viola con cui giocare distrattamente, avvolgendola attorno a un suo polpastrello meccanico, deciso a ignorare la frustrazione di non poter sperimentare invece il solletico tra le dita.

Strizzò gli occhi _alieni_ per la violenza con cui la sua mente gli urlava quanto fosse sbagliato trovarsi lì, quella voce che odiava e disprezzava esclusivamente in quel momento. Gli rammentava tutte le loro differenze, insormontabili e ingiuste — a partire dall'età, lei ventidue anni e lui trentasei anni.

Il modo in cui entrambi erano stati gettati in pasto alle crudeltà del mondo li aveva avvicinati e continuava ad avvicinarli dolorosamente, collimando nella lotta a cui si erano lasciati andare poco prima. Era stata una risposta dettata unicamente dalla voglia di trovare nella battaglia la sicurezza di sangue e sudore, tutto ciò a cui erano tanto abituati.

Al contrario di ciò che comunemente avrebbero dovuto sentire e provare, vi erano solo incertezze e dubbi, per loro, nell'utopia di un'esistenza normale.

Jensen sospirò profondamente, chinando il capo per osservare quello della scozzese, mentre lei avvertiva il suo movimento e affondava il viso maggiormente nell'incavo tra braccio e petto; la percepì saggiare con la nuca la sezione del braccio composta da parti in silicone, una pura traccia emulativa di muscoli e carne per risultare più morbido e familiare.

Nonostante quell'azione _urlasse_ la richiesta da parte di lei di rimanere ancora in quel perfetto stato di grazia, fu proprio Selene a dar voce a un'ovvia necessità.

«Dobbiamo andare».

Il tono vibrò in modo diverso su di un punto di congiunzione tra innesto e carne, provocando nell'uomo un leggero solletico — la sciocca idea che vedesse finalmente soddisfatto quel desiderio _ingenuo_ che aveva voluto provare prima sulle dita della mano meccanica.

«Soltanto quando sei pronta, Selene», la rassicurò Adam con tono molto più basso, quasi timoroso di _spezzare_ la beatitudine di quel momento con parole che in realtà non necessitavano di essere pronunciate.

La ragazza sorrise appena, un lieve sbuffo divertito che regalò un brivido all'uomo per l'ennesimo calore solleticante. «Non credo di essere davvero pronta. Non credo di esserlo mai stata. Non credo di volerlo essere adesso, quando _qui _mi sento... Così bene».

Adam deglutì, impreparato a quell'affermazione, sorpreso dalla naturalezza con cui la giovane si stava lasciando scoprire, una dolcezza che non pensava di trovare in lei, che _sperava_ di non trovare in lei.

Era così facile dimenticare quanto Selene fosse metaforicamente distante, in un _luogo_ che il potenziato non si sentiva legittimato a raggiungere.

«Non dire cose di cui potremmo pentirci entrambi».

Jensen era estremamente consapevole di quanto anche lei avesse sentito e provato le stesse sensazioni di pochi minuti prima, e non riusciva a immaginare alcuna conclusione _positiva _al riguardo.

La scozzese ridacchiò ancora, scuotendo il viso di poco, strofinandolo tra la maglia nera e una porzione di braccio cibernetico. «Come la frase detta da mio zio...».

L'uomo espirò un po' più forte, portando la mano dai capelli viola alla spalla di Selene in un puro gesto di supporto: avere la certezza che lei fosse ancora rattristata dallo scambio infelice con McTavish gli diede quell'ulteriore spinta per non lasciarla davvero da sola.

«Artair non voleva ferirti, lo sai».

Lei annuì con decisione, stringendo gli occhi e premendo una mano contro la bocca, in un deciso tentativo di inghiottire il primo singhiozzo di un pianto che aveva cercato di _massacrare _con tutte le sue forze.

L'americano percepì il lieve mutamento nella temperatura corporea della giovane, avendo soltanto all'inizio un dubbio sul perché ci fosse quella precisa risposta fisica, ma quando la sentì deglutire un paio di volte cominciò a sentirsi un po' più _imprudente _— e odiosamente inutile.

«La morte dei miei genitori», iniziò la ragazza con voce incerta, «è marchiata a fuoco nella mia memoria, i segni di un _ferro rovente_ ovunque si possano osservare le mie cicatrici», proseguì, lasciandosi andare poco dopo a una breve pausa. «Quando quei mercenari ci hanno trovato non hanno ucciso subito i miei genitori».

Adam strizzò le palpebre, perfettamente conscio di cosa stesse per ascoltare: tutti quei dettagli che lei aveva taciuto, quell'agonia che lei aveva nascosto, tutto il dolore che Selene aveva provato e che continuava a provare.

Una parte di sé aveva quasi atteso quel momento come se lo avesse previsto fin dall'inizio, ed era pronto a sopportarlo, ma una piccola parte di lui ne era angosciata; non era certo di essere abbastanza forte per potersi confrontare seriamente con i _demoni _di Selene.

_Ti prego, non voglio sapere. Ti prego, non voglio saperlo..._

«Ci hanno circondati nella stanza principale del rifugio, colpendo mio padre con calci e pugni mentre tenevano me e mia madre ferme. Una volta che mio padre non è più stato in grado di muoversi, hanno cercato di... Di spogliare mia madre».

Il potenziato fissò gli occhi sul varco sopra di loro, scuotendo il capo e premendo la nuca sul pavimento, nella speranza di sentire con maggior intensità quella fitta debole contro la testa e non la sensazione di amaro disgusto che avvertiva invece nel palato.

_Fermati. Non proseguire... Ti prego..._

«Ma pur di difendere la donna che amava, mio padre si è alzato e ha cercato di scagliarsi contro uno di loro. Gli hanno sparato al petto in quel momento».

Selene dovette aspettare che il respiro smettesse di tremare per riuscire a continuare, mordendosi debolmente il dorso della mano che aveva premuto contro la bocca per controllare la distruttiva voglia di esplodere in un vagito scomposto.

«Gli occhi di mio padre erano già spenti quando l'ho visto accasciarsi al suolo. Non riuscivo più a _sentirlo_, era con lui che condividevo il dono dei miei poteri: eravamo in grado di trasmetterci sensazioni ed emozioni anche a lunga distanza ma improvvisamente, in quel preciso istante, il _ponte _che ci collegava si è dissolto come un'illusione».

_Fermati. Ti prego... Ti prego..._

«È stato in quel momento che qualcosa dentro di me si è spezzato inesorabilmente. Non ero abbastanza veloce per reagire, non ero abbastanza forte... Quando quegli uomini hanno bloccato mia madre, puntandole una pistola alla testa, mi hanno intimato di non intraprendere la stessa iniziativa di mio padre».

Un altro silenzio li costrinse a sforzarsi di non crollare proprio in quel frangente. Adam richiuse gli occhi e Selene invece li tenne leggermente sgranati, il nero della maglia del potenziato che le permetteva di focalizzarsi con estrema attenzione sui propri ricordi.

«Non so di preciso perché hanno cambiato idea, forse è stato per il modo con cui mia madre li ha sfidati con lo sguardo, con quell'impossibile autocontrollo tipico di lei. Hanno trovato la soluzione perfetta per _massacrarla _da un punto di vista simbolico... Qualcosa che l'avrebbe devastata maggiormente rispetto alla morte dell'uomo che amava».

_Basta, basta, basta..._

«Quando mia madre ha compreso che ero diventata io il bersaglio, io il _mezzo _con cui si sarebbero vendicati dei compagni uccisi da Damian giorni prima, le hanno sparato a una gamba per immobilizzarla... Per renderla inoffensiva».

Adam strinse maggiormente il braccio attorno alla spalla della scozzese, una sensazione di nausea a lambirgli le viscere, la terribile voglia di liberarsi lo stomaco da quel macigno che si stava ingigantendo sempre di più, e ancora una volta l'agonizzante consapevolezza che non potesse fare nulla di concreto — il senso di colpa latente che si nutriva come una sanguisuga, perché non era in grado di aiutare la _piccola _ragazza che si stringeva a lui alla ricerca di un sollievo troppo difficile da trovare.

«Mi hanno stuprata».

Quelle singole parole fecero crollare Selene ancora un poco e donarono ad Adam la stessa agonizzante distruzione, un vuoto tanto denso e fagocitante da averlo già previsto prima del tempo, già assaporato.

C'era stato _qualcosa_ che aveva lasciato in Jensen quella labile traccia, una sorta di tratto distintivo nella ragazza che lui aveva cercato di ignorare ma che in realtà aveva già intuito: quella piccola parte di sé, debole e intimorita come mai avrebbe ammesso, sembrava conoscere la storia di Selene, e proprio per quel motivo Adam ne era profondamente devastato — spettatore impotente e in qualche modo colpevole del male che le era stato fatto.

«Mi hanno stuprata, Adam. Tutti e nove. Sotto gli occhi di mia madre», disse Selene con una lentezza disarmante. «Quando ho capito che più urlavo e più lei soffriva, ho smesso di _sentire_, ho smesso di lottare, ho spento qualunque cosa dentro di me, credendo di star facendo la cosa giusta. Probabilmente è stato il mio silenzio a darle la forza per alzarsi sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia nonostante il dolore fisico alla gamba. Ma quando l'hanno vista spostarsi verso un fucile lasciato troppo vicino alla sua portata, le hanno sparato alla testa».

_Ti prego... Ti prego... Ti prego..._

«Quando hanno finito mi hanno aperto la pancia con un coltello da caccia poco sopra l'inguine, un ultimo squarcio inflitto al mio ventre... Un'altra cicatrice sul corpo di una _bambina _di tredici anni... Anche se già sanguinavo abbondantemente _altrove_...».

Adam non resse ulteriormente quello sfogo — i suoi stessi pensieri. Si girò sul fianco per stringere Selene in un abbraccio sicuro, calmo, il blando tentativo di donarle quiete, pace, la certezza che non riuscisse affatto ad adempiere a quell'intento perché era materialmente impossibile darle in quel momento il _paradiso_ che lei meritava senza alcun dubbio.

Trascorsero diversi minuti senza dire nient'altro, mentre la scozzese non riusciva a smettere di tremare e respirare un po' più forte, premendo la bocca contro il petto dell'ex-SWAT; era un gesto disperato e al contempo contenuto, tanto trascinante da costringere Jensen a chiedersi per quanto ancora avrebbe davvero mantenuto quello stoico controllo.

«Quando Artair e Damian mi hanno trovata, un giorno dopo, il mio corpo aveva già iniziato a guarire. Non velocemente come avviene adesso se vengo ferita, ma sono riuscita a sopravvivere nonostante quei mercenari mi abbiano dato per morta».

Un'altra pausa le diede modo di sollevare leggermente il viso, nel bisogno di respirare un po' più profondamente, il suo fiato che accarezzò il collo dell'agente.

«Non sono riuscita a parlare per mesi, Adam. Non riuscivo a piangere», e sembrò bastarle ammettere quella verità per sentirla singhiozzare come una bambina. «Non sono riuscita a versare una sola lacrima nemmeno quando abbiamo seppellito i miei genitori, non riuscivo a mostrare nulla di ciò che provavo. Era come se stessi continuando a tenermi _spenta _per proteggere mia madre e mio padre nella mia mente».

Jensen inspirò a lungo, fu in grado di percepire ogni singolo movimento della giovane tra le sue braccia, avvertendo vagamente quel debole profumo di cannella tra i capelli ridotti un disastro e una labile traccia di gelsomino su tutto il resto.

Polvere e sudore nascondevano inizialmente qualsiasi accenno del naturale profumo di Selene, ma starle vicino in quel modo gli stava dando accesso a qualsiasi _cosa_ lei celasse.

Per la prima volta da anni l'uomo sentì il bisogno di non negarsi a quel genere di vicinanza, non per soddisfare un qualche desiderio personale, non per ricercare sollievo da tutto ciò che lui stesso aveva provato.

Adam era lì unicamente per Selene.

«Ma un giorno Damian mi ha portato all'acquario di Londra... Ci sei mai stato?», chiese lei, cercando di focalizzarsi su altro per non lasciarsi sopraffare ancora dalle proprie emozioni.

Il potenziato chinò il viso verso la giovane, avvolgendole meglio l'altro braccio attorno alle spalle e osservandola negli occhi azzurri per trovarci un'espressione che non avrebbe voluto vedere. La scozzese aveva il volto di chi cercava con tutte le sue forze di non cedere al pianto, anche se ormai non le era più facile controllare voce e respiro.

«No, mai», rispose lui.

«Oh, in quell'occasione è stato bello essere lì», aggiunse Selene, lasciandosi andare a un flebile sorriso, un tenue movimento delle labbra che non le raggiunse lo sguardo. «Con il tempo non sono più riuscita ad apprezzare zoo o acquari, mi ricordano gli anni all'Horus Field, ma in quel momento è stata la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto».

Il suo tono di voce riuscì a essere per quei pochi istanti tenero e fanciullesco, una debole beatitudine che la ragazza era in grado di trovare soltanto grazie ai ricordi.

«Girovagavo per le sale e per i corridoi seguita da Damian, muovendomi silenziosa come un fantasma. Non seguivo le indicazioni delle guide turistiche, mi limitavo a spostarmi senza una meta. È stato anche merito di Damian, ha chiesto al poco personale che ci si avvicinava di lasciarci fare un giro privato».

Jensen vide Selene chinare nuovamente il viso, poggiando la fronte direttamente a contatto con il suo collo, lasciando che il mento dell'uomo premesse tra i suoi capelli viola, la barba che si incastrò troppo dolcemente tra alcune ciocche.

«Non so di preciso che percorso avessi stabilito tra i miei pensieri in quell'occasione, ma ricordo che all'improvviso mi sono ritrovata in una saletta lontana dal resto del pubblico. C'erano tante piccole vasche con uno o due pesci per teca. Ricordo di essermi fermata davanti a quella che ospitava una coppia di cavallucci marini».

Per il potenziato fu quasi istintuale scivolare con il braccio più libero in un gesto lento verso il volto della ragazza, scorrendo con il dorso del dito indice sulla linea dello zigomo sinistro della scozzese, la sicurezza che potesse percepire in qualche modo le linee di inchiostro nero sui sensori artificiali.

«Ho iniziato a osservare con maggior attenzione quello di un colore più chiaro, si muoveva in maniera diversa rispetto all'altro esemplare e restava aggrappato con la coda a qualche struttura decorativa dell'acquario. Ricordo... Ricordo di aver pensato che stesse male perché ha cominciato a... Ad avere degli spasmi tanto evidenti e forti da farmi provare in quel momento qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di molto simile a una lecita preoccupazione per un animale che credevo ferito o malato. Si trattava di contrazioni: era il maschio che stava per partorire».

Selene emise un lungo respiro, il corpo che si irrigidì non appena comprese che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi oltre. Si scostò di poco dall'agente, sciogliendo l'abbraccio in cui lui l'aveva avvolta in maniera tanto spontanea; fece leva sulle mani per mettersi seduta, volgendosi leggermente verso un punto impreciso alla sua sinistra per dare le spalle all'americano.

Quando sentì le lacrime solcarle le guance chinò la testa fino al petto, piegandola un po' più distante non appena sentì l'uomo mettersi seduto accanto a lei, scorgendolo con la coda dell'occhio farsi più vicino. Gli poggiò una mano sul petto per intimargli di non muoversi ulteriormente.

Non voleva essere guardata in faccia.

«Vedere quel miracolo della natura ha riacceso qualcosa dentro di me, mi ha ridato accesso a tutte le emozioni che avevo taciuto per mesi. Non ho mai pianto tanto come ho fatto allora, mentre Damian mi ascoltava singhiozzare senza freni, limitandosi a rimanermi vicino».

Spostò lateralmente la mano femminile dal petto dell'agente verso il braccio in carbonio, cercando le sue dita meccaniche, mentre con l'altro palmo si sfiorava lo zigomo sinistro, sentendo il segno calloso sotto i polpastrelli e _percependo _in maniera bizzarra la presenza del tatuaggio.

«Ecco perché sopra la cicatrice che mi ha fatto Damian ho voluto il disegno di un cavalluccio marino: è stato il mio modo per ringraziarlo di avermi fatto dono di emozioni e sentimenti che avevo rischiato di perdere per sempre, perché lui è stato l'uomo che mi ha permesso di tornare nuovamente in vita».

Selene sospirò piano, asciugandosi velocemente le guance con la manica della maglietta. Risollevò il viso e prese un altro lungo respiro prima di voltarsi a guardare Jensen, trovando i suoi occhi _alieni_ ancora esposti, i resti di polvere e sudore nei punti in cui era possibile trovare entrambi.

«Tu non hai ancora visto il tuo cavalluccio marino, vero, Adam? È per questo motivo che hai quello sguardo?».

L'uomo si irrigidì un momento, sentendo le dita della ragazza stringersi leggermente attorno alle sue, intrecciandole poco dopo in un cenno che aveva connotazioni troppo affettuose.

«Quale sguardo?», le chiese lui, anche se intimamente certo di cosa lei avesse notato a sua volta.

Selene non riuscì a nascondere il tremore nella sua voce e sulle labbra, le sopracciglia del suo colore naturale appena incurvate verso il basso e gli occhi azzurri che non furono, ancora una volta, in grado di ricacciare indietro altre lacrime.

«Lo sguardo di chi ha deciso di spegnere sé stesso».

Il potenziato non ebbe bisogno di ignorare quanto quelle parole fossero vere e drammaticamente potenti. Rimase un attimo in silenzio, osservando la giovane per lo stesso tempo. Si chiese come fosse possibile voler ammirare con tanta _ingordigia _una persona che, nonostante ciò che le era successo, sembrava naturalmente predisposta a empatia, gentilezza e dolcezza.

«Forse aspetto qualcuno che mi porti in un acquario, Selene».

La ragazza sorrise appena, la mano libera che passò velocemente sulla pelle del proprio volto per asciugarsi dai resti del pianto che l'aveva travolta.

«Allora restiamo qui per qualche altra ora, Adam», propose la giovane con quel tono finalmente un po' meno tormentato. «Magari riesco a farti scoprire quale miracolo ti attende, se mi concederai questa possibilità».

Jensen si rese conto che avrebbe voluto darle una risposta ben specifica, esporle una frase che alla fine scelse di tacerle per semplice _disperazione_. Provava una sorta di quiete agonizzante mentre restava con lei, totalmente impreparato a simili intime reazioni. Non aveva alcun controllo su di esse.

Poteva non rispondere a Selene ma nella sua mente tutto aveva già assunto ovvie connotazioni.

_Oh, ragazzina. La verità è che sto scoprendo a mie spese di volerti concedere tutto ciò che desideri._

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Quando la nipote di BlueDevil si strinse nelle spalle, seduta sul pavimento sporco con le gambe incrociate davanti a sé e con le mani premute contro le cosce coperte dai jeans, il potenziato le dedicò una lunga occhiata silenziosa alla vista degli effetti della piloerezione sulla porzione di collo visibile.

La maglietta nera che lei indossava aveva qualche buco sulle maniche ed era bruciacchiata qua e là sull'addome, permettendogli la visione di pochi millimetri della sua pelle a tratti decorata dall'inchiostro nero. Anche la sua maglia scura dal colletto un po' alto non era messa tanto meglio, ma almeno Jensen non poteva sentire freddo.

Adam era rimasto seduto di fronte a lei con una gamba distesa e una piegata sul ginocchio contro il ventre, un braccio meccanico oltre il fianco che sorreggeva il suo peso appoggiato a terra sul palmo e l'altra mano lasciata pigramente sulla coscia sollevata, gli occhi potenziati ancora scoperti.

Erano rimasti a parlare per quasi altre due ore, mentre Selene raccontava di come gli anni con Damian e Artair fossero stati un sollievo per la sua psiche.

«La vita con due uomini mi ha portato a imparare le cose più comuni, come cucinare o mettere in funzione una lavatrice. Mio zio se la cava discretamente bene con le faccende domestiche, ma era Damian ad avere abitudini alimentari piuttosto discutibili, e capitava abbastanza spesso che cercasse di rendersi utile anche in quel contesto, dato che continuò ad allenarmi e istruirmi sotto mia richiesta».

Le sfuggì un risolino, mentre portava la treccia sfatta oltre la spalla per iniziare a scioglierla con movimenti calmi e disinvolti che attirarono tutta l'attenzione del potenziato.

Era quasi desideroso di sostituire le sue mani in lega a quelle della giovane in quel gesto tanto tranquillo e rilassante.

«Artair per me è stato uno sconosciuto _in casa _per parecchio tempo, più crescevo e più iniziavo ad assomigliare a sua sorella. Ho iniziato a tingermi i capelli a diciassette anni per cercare di non fargli notare molto la somiglianza: il mio colore naturale è il castano scuro, simile al colore del cioccolato fondente. Era lo stesso colore dei capelli di mia madre, ma ho ereditato gli occhi di mio padre».

Jensen chinò leggermente il viso, osservando un'incrostazione sul pavimento per pochi istanti prima di tornare a fissare il volto della scozzese.

Quel chiacchiericcio tenero e spontaneo lo stava guidando a sentirsi un po' più quieto, certo che fosse lei stessa ad allontanarlo da ciò che gli aveva raccontato prima per non turbarlo ulteriormente con la sua storia.

Perché quella _ragazzina_ voleva essere tanto buona con lui?

«Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere i tuoi genitori», ammise Adam un po' di slancio.

Selene sollevò un sopracciglio, sorridendo. «Posso farteli vedere se vuoi, anche se temo che i miei ricordi non siano più tanto fedeli agli _originali_. Come ti ho già detto l'altro giorno, non ho più memoria del tono della loro voce e non avendo loro fotografie ho probabilmente dimenticato anche tanti dettagli del loro aspetto».

L'uomo si irrigidì appena, inclinando il viso; il tono femminile increspato da sfumature di nostalgia lo _colpì_ nuovamente con la sua tenerezza.

«Farmeli vedere? Come?», chiese Jensen, sinceramente incuriosito.

La ragazza esitò un momento, muovendo la mano destra in un cenno, allungandola di poco con il palmo verso l'alto, lasciandola sul ginocchio. «Puoi immaginare come, Adam».

L'americano si riscosse, schiarendosi la gola con un verso deciso, accompagnando le parole con un cenno di diniego. «Oh... Preferirei di no».

Lei sorrise nuovamente, sottilmente divertita dalla reazione dell'americano, in una riflessione _provocatoria_ che la rese ancora più allegra. Grande e grosso, e sembrava essere a disagio anche alla semplice prospettiva di avere a che fare con quelle sue capacità molto meno fisiche_._

«Lo so, e non è mia intenzione costringerti».

L'agente vide le dita femminili ritornare alla treccia, osservandola in silenzio per qualche altro secondo mentre la ragazza sollevava le braccia per sciogliere le ciocche raccolte sulla testa. Rivolse un'occhiata alla porzione di soffitto crollata distante da loro circa quattro metri e scosse nuovamente il capo.

«È già abbastanza incredibile che tu... Che tu faccia ciò che riesci a fare senza l'ausilio di qualche potenziamento», commentò lui.

La nipote dell'hacker sorrise appena, lanciandogli un'occhiata. «Ne sono consapevole, ma almeno tu non mi guardi come se fossi un fenomeno da baraccone».

Jensen sogghignò a sua volta, alzando leggermente il volto in un gesto rilassato. «Sono davvero l'ultima persona che potrebbe permettersi di guardarti come se fossi diversa, Selene».

La giovane gli rivolse un altro sorriso, annuendo. «Oh, beh... È un sollievo, anche perché mi piace il modo in cui mi guardi, Adam».

L'ex-SWAT rimase in silenzio per qualche istante di troppo, rendendosi conto in ritardo quanto quel commento attivasse nella sua mente dei campanelli d'allarme. Rivolse il viso nuovamente altrove, ignorando la vaga sensazione di incertezza stagliatasi nella bocca dello stomaco.

Selene inclinò di poco il capo per cercare di osservarlo ancora, i capelli finalmente liberi sulle spalle a riscaldarle il collo, una cascata di viola brillante che, in un puro slancio riflessivo, portò l'uomo a constatare che le donasse terribilmente.

«Di che colore erano i tuoi occhi, prima dei potenziamenti?», chiese lei con voce incuriosita.

Jensen le dedicò uno sguardo rapido, sospirando. «Azzurri, tendenti al grigio. Una tonalità molto più chiara della tua».

Ricordava ancora come fossero i suoi occhi _naturali_. Se li confrontava con quelli di Selene, molto più caldi e teneri, rammentava bene quanto a loro modo fossero stati glaciali e freddi. Soltanto il suo volto e le sue espressioni erano stati in grado di addolcire quel colore tanto gelido. Paradossalmente, per quanto _aliene_, le sue protesi retiniche lo avevano reso molto meno _distaccato_.

La scozzese si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle, annuendo un attimo per ponderare la risposta appena ricevuta e portando infine le mani contro il ventre in un movimento infantilmente ondeggiante, come se stesse parlando di un argomento estremamente piacevole.

«Tatuaggi?», domandò semplicemente con tono rilassato.

L'uomo esitò un momento, l'espressione dubbiosa, anche se non poté fare a meno di sollevare un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto accennato. «Nessuno, anche se prima degli innesti avevo il simbolo di un mirino ottico sul braccio destro, poco sotto la spalla. Era un tatuaggio che _ufficializzava_ il mio ingresso negli SWAT nel 2018. A meno che non prendiamo in considerazione il disegno che ho qui», concluse indicandosi il segno esagonale e la dicitura _TECH1_ sulla fronte.

«Piercing?», proseguì Selene rizzandosi sulla schiena in un atteggiamento palesemente interessato.

L'idea che l'uomo davanti a lei avesse avuto a suo tempo un tatuaggio la lasciò intimamente elettrizzata, come se potesse trovare in quella loro _similitudine_ qualcosa che li accomunava maggiormente.

A Jensen sfuggì una risata spontanea, recuperando immediatamente il solito cipiglio per non apparire a sua volta intrigato dalla chiacchierata, anche se era abbastanza ovvio il contrario.

«Prima o dopo i potenziamenti?». La ragazza gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita, piegando il viso in attesa di una risposta. «No, nessun piercing», disse lui infine, il tono fintamente esasperato.

La giovane annuì velocemente, aspettando qualche istante prima di continuare e ponendo un'estrema cura nel studiare il volto dell'altro. «Impegnato? Sposato? Figli?».

«Hey», la riprese l'uomo, lanciandole un _ammonimento _sia verbale che fisico per quella curiosità eccessiva.

La nipote di BlueDevil sollevò le mani in un cenno di pace, ridacchiando e stringendosi nelle spalle con fare sfrontato. «Cosa? È per conoscerci meglio. Mi permetti di affrontarti e di prenderti a calci», e a quelle parole l'agente mostrò uno sguardo di rimprovero, soprattutto perché lui si era _difeso_ egregiamente, «ma non mi permetti di farti qualche domanda personale?».

Adam esitò di nuovo qualche secondo, roteando infine gli occhi in un cenno esasperato. «No».

«No, cosa?», gongolò Selene, mordicchiandosi subito dopo il labbro inferiore in un gesto divertito, ondeggiando nuovamente le spalle con atteggiamento giocoso.

«No, non sono impegnato né sposato, e non ho figli».

La sua espressione si mostrò appena più incerta, la mente che indugiò per un attimo sul ricordo vivido e bruciante di quando aveva valutato di metter su famiglia con una _determinata _donna del suo passato.

_Perché _lei _fa parte del mio passato, ormai._

«Sarebbe abbastanza inverosimile, data la mia situazione...», rifletté Adam, più che altro rivolto a sé stesso.

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, sorpresa da quel commento. «Hai la stessa età di mio zio, in fin dei conti. Nemmeno lui è sposato o impegnato. E non ha figli. Non che io sappia, almeno. Potrebbe aver disseminato un po' dei suoi geni negli anni passati, però...».

Jensen sgranò leggermente lo sguardo alla prospettiva di immaginare McTavish dedito a una vita un po' libertina, anche se preferì non indugiare ulteriormente su quella eventualità.

«Credo di avere qualche anno in meno rispetto ad Artair», precisò l'ex-SWAT con tono serio.

Selene serrò le labbra in un sorriso trattenuto, gli occhi azzurri che mostravano tutta l'ilarità derivata da quelle ultime parole. L'americano la fissò, perplesso.

«Cosa c'è di divertente?», le domandò con espressione sottilmente piccata, certo che si trattasse dell'ennesimo atteggiamento molesto da parte della giovane.

Non che intendesse lamentarsene. Aveva quasi sperato che Selene riprendesse a punzecchiarlo un po', soprattutto a fronte della triste parentesi che lei aveva condiviso con lui un paio d'ore prima.

La ragazza scosse il viso, non riuscendo a nascondere oltre la risatina sbocciata nel suo petto. «Hai puntualizzato di essere più giovane di mio zio, che per la cronaca ha quarantuno anni. È una cosa un po' buffa e che mi fa pensare... Cosa c'è? Ti preoccupa la vecchiaia?».

«Hey», la rimproverò nuovamente, chinando il volto nella sua direzione in un cenno. «Non sono vecchio».

«Sicuro?», aggiunse lei, spostando una mano sul pavimento per scostarsi un poco, facendo leva sul palmo mentre con le altre dita indicava la barba dell'uomo. «Son peli bianchi, quelli? Anche tra i capelli, mi sa...».

Adam scacciò via la vicinanza della giovane con il braccio tenuto sul ginocchio, un gesto a cui voleva dare una parvenza di severità ma che risultò invece più divertito del previsto.

«Che stronza...», la apostrofò apertamente, certo di non offenderla in alcun modo.

La scozzese sorrise ancora, riportando le braccia al ventre per sfregarsele leggermente, ondeggiando sulle natiche mentre lanciava uno sguardo sopra di sé, ritrovando il _varco_ da cui erano caduti un paio d'ore prima.

«Senti freddo?», chiese il potenziato, scrutandola.

Selene rispose dapprima con un gesto di noncuranza, stringendosi nelle spalle, inclinando il viso da un lato in un gesto tenero. «Ammetto di essere un po' stanca, ma non sento proprio freddo. Più o meno».

L'uomo scosse la testa lievemente, prendendo un breve respiro prima di muoversi per alzarsi. Poteva intuire molto facilmente perché lei cercasse di non rispondere davvero a quella domanda, l'ennesimo chiaro intento da parte della giovane di non dargli possibili pensieri di cui preoccuparsi.

«Andiamo a recuperare il resto dei nostri vestiti», proseguì, porgendole un palmo in carbonio in un puro slancio cavalleresco.

Selene inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita, ben consapevole di quanto trovasse facilmente equivocabile quella frase. Stava quasi per accettare il gesto di aiuto ma Jensen sbuffò per quell'occhiata, allontanandosi di qualche passo. Non poté fare a meno che scoppiare a ridere, alzandosi senza alcuna difficoltà.

«Senso dell'umorismo, non ti temo», lo punzecchiò lei.

Adam roteò lo sguardo senza farsi vedere, continuando a tenere gli occhi esposti e lasciando che un angolo delle labbra si sollevasse in risposta a quella provocazione. Quando si mosse per uscire dalla stanza la nipote dell'hacker lo fissò incuriosita.

«Dove vai?», gli chiese lei.

«Cerco le scale», fu la sua risposta pragmatica e pronta.

Selene sghignazzò un momento, posizionandosi meglio sotto al varco per saltare direttamente al piano superiore. L'americano restò per qualche istante fermo, scuotendo infine il capo.

«Esibizionista...», commentò con un sogghigno tra sé e sé.

Seguendo l'esempio della giovane raggiunse anche lui quel livello del palazzo con un balzo, trovando la scozzese a una decina di metri mentre teneva tra le mani la sua felpa, scuotendola debolmente per liberarla da possibile polvere. Si spostò fino al proprio cappotto, eseguendo la stessa azione e indossando il soprabito poco dopo.

Si voltò a guardare la ragazza mentre quest'ultima, dandogli le spalle, si legava i capelli in una coda alta, la felpa tenuta stretta tra le cosce mentre raccoglieva la lunga chioma viola grazie a un elastico nero. Quando la vide afferrare il bordo inferiore della maglietta per sfilarsela in un gesto rapido, la schiena femminile decorata con un grosso tatuaggio di uno scorpione e la fascia del reggiseno di cotone nero appena sotto le scapole, Adam non poté fare a meno che sentirsi avvampare impercettibilmente le guance e la gola. Ebbe appena un momento di stallo mentale, sorpreso e sconvolto, prima di reagire a ciò che stava osservando.

«Cazzo, che diavolo stai facendo?», sbottò lui, guardando altrove per pudore.

Selene gli lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla, gettando a terra la maglia e iniziando a indossare la felpa mentre si voltava verso il potenziato.

«Non è nulla che tu non abbia già visto, Jensen».

Chiamarlo per cognome era un modo per punzecchiarlo ancora un po', esattamente come l'alludere apertamente all'averla vista nuda la sera precedente.

«La maglietta è sporca, piena di polvere e bucherellata. A proposito, quel _trucchetto _è stato piuttosto interessante e incredibile. Hai parecchi assi nelle maniche, eh? O forse è meglio dire nelle braccia?».

L'uomo roteò nuovamente lo sguardo, sorpreso da quel commento e dalla leggerezza con cui lei si era lasciata osservare, dedicandole un'occhiataccia mentre la nipote dell'hacker teneva leggermente sollevata la parte frontale della felpa; la vide portarsi una mano minuta al ventre scoperto per premere distrattamente in qualche punto con fare incuriosito.

Su tutto l'addome, a partire dall'ombelico, aveva un grosso tatuaggio raffigurante un Ægishjalmur, la runa islandese di protezione; sul fianco destro era possibile notare il disegno del pungiglione dello scorpione, come un'estensione della raffigurazione presente sulla schiena, mentre sul fianco sinistro c'era un testo scritto. Le parole di inchiostro nero erano perfettamente visibili nonostante la distanza a cui lui si manteneva, ma non comprensibili, lasciandogli intuire che si trattasse di una lingua straniera — probabilmente gaelico.

«Forse non si nota molto per i tatuaggi, ma credo di avere qualche livido», lo provocò ancora lei, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

«Se stai cercando le mie scuse, resterai molto delusa».

Il tono dell'uomo fu abbastanza serio, anche se non poteva nascondere a sé stesso quanto si sentisse sottilmente in colpa per averle fatto, senza alcun dubbio, del _male_.

_Cazzo_, le aveva sparato addosso un proiettile di Prime a una distanza di circa dieci centimetri: erano entrambi fortunati che lui non le avesse provocato qualche emorragia interna. Ciò significava comunque che la resistenza della ragazza era decisamente molto più elevata di quanto immaginasse. Era riuscita a tenergli testa e a mandarlo a terra dopo svariati colpi, era riuscita a sollevarlo in più occasioni e aveva evitato che un grosso macigno crollasse su di loro con i suoi poteri.

Cos'altro era in grado di fare, quella _ragazzina_?

Selene riportò la felpa alla giusta posizione, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un sorriso meno provocatorio.

Il suo corpo si era ripreso completamente dal combattimento con l'uomo e non aveva lividi, ma trovava profondamente divertente cercare di scalfire la compostezza di Adam, soprattutto dopo aver ceduto al bisogno di sfogarsi e liberarsi di una parte del suo passato che aveva improvvisamente faticato a tenere a bada.

La frase che le aveva rivolto Artair in realtà aveva soltanto trovato una via per una frustrazione stupida, perché si era sentita davvero infastidita dalla presenza di suo zio e da quella dell'americano in un momento di puro divertimento, ma era stato indubbiamente meglio far scemare quell'improvvisa rabbia e tristezza esattamente nel modo sperimentato con il potenziato.

Prese il giubbotto da terra, scrollandolo un poco per poi indossarlo con calma, alzando la cerniera con un movimento rilassato e liberando i capelli oltre il colletto con qualche difficoltà.

«Ouch... Stanno diventando troppo lunghi. Dovrei tagliarli. Magari cambio anche colore. Dici che il turchese potrebbe essere una buona alternativa?».

«Faccio una prova su di me e ti dico», rispose Jensen, incrociando le braccia al petto con una punta di impazienza.

Selene scoppiò a ridere tanto sonoramente da dover fermare qualunque azione, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e portando una mano al diaframma.

«Mi hai appena fatto dono di un'immagine che faticherò a rimuovere dalla mia mente, e non so dire se sia bellissima o meno. Magari nel tuo caso è automaticamente bella».

L'americano inarcò un sopracciglio, inclinando il viso. «Non fare la ruffiana. Mi hai praticamente dato del vecchio qualche minuto fa».

La giovane si mosse per raggiungerlo, dato che era lui più vicino all'uscita dell'ampia stanza. Gli si fermò accanto per qualche istante, rivolgendogli uno sguardo giocoso.

«E chi ha mai detto che se sei "vecchio"», e a quella parola le dita di lei si spostarono a lato della sua testa per indicare metaforicamente delle virgolette alte, in modo da far intendere quanto in verità stesse semplicemente scherzando sulla questione, «non puoi essere anche bello? Gli uomini più grandi hanno _decisamente _il loro fascino».

Alla parola "decisamente", Selene si prese la briga di rivolgere uno sguardo al corpo del potenziato — anche se coperto dal cappotto — scorrendo velocemente dall'alto in basso e risalendo nuovamente sul viso maschile con un'espressione che l'uomo identificò perfettamente mixata tra gioco e sincerità.

Adam le lanciò un'occhiata sottilmente esasperata, intenzionato a risponderle seriamente ma sentendo le parole bloccarsi in gola, optando alla fine per un grugnito spazientito mentre la scozzese gli rivolgeva un ultimo sorriso malizioso prima di uscire nel corridoio. La trovò ad attenderlo vicina alle scale, facendogli cenno di seguirla poco prima di vederla salire i gradini.

«Hey, dove stai andando?», chiese lui, muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

Selene si voltò soltanto quando raggiunse il pianerottolo a metà tra un piano e l'altro, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto, estraendo il cellulare per controllare l'ora.

«Manca poco all'alba, volevo guardarla dal tetto». Fece una pausa, sorridendo. «Magari il tuo _cavalluccio marino_ ti attende lì, ma sei libero di andare via».

Jensen ebbe solo un momento di perplessità nel sentire quell'ultima parte della risposta, collegandola solo dopo a ciò che lei gli aveva raccontato. Improvvisamente il pensiero che la scozzese si fosse confidata tanto con lui, scendendo in dettagli che l'avevano nuovamente portata con la memoria a quegli eventi traumatici, si abbatté sulla sua coscienza come un macigno.

Poteva osservare la scozzese sorridergli tranquilla e rilassata, poteva ricordare con estrema cura ogni frase, battuta e commento — allegro o allusivo — che lei gli aveva rivolto, e non riusciva a immaginare quanto sarebbe stato terribile vederla _diversa_. Afflitta, dolorante, triste, marchiata a fuoco da una violenza che le aveva portato via prima i genitori e poi l'innocenza tipica dei bambini.

_Perché a tredici anni si è ancora dei bambini, e lei ha affrontato qualcosa di tanto devastante e distruttivo._

Non riusciva, anzi non _voleva _immaginarla ferita e abbandonata in una stanza in cui erano presenti i corpi dei suoi parenti: l'_inferno _che doveva aver sperimentato prima dell'arrivo di suo zio e del suo istruttore era nascosto da qualche parte dentro di lei. Da un simile dolore non si poteva sfuggire.

Adam la raggiunse con passo lento, salendo i gradini mentre la osservava in viso, ritrovandosi a poco a poco a confrontarsi con il suo sguardo azzurro, superandola in altezza abbondantemente non appena le fu di fronte.

«Non ti lascio da sola».

L'agente registrò un picco nel battito cardiaco di Selene, impossibile da ignorare nonostante l'amplificatore sociale fosse in modalità di riposo. Il sorriso che gli mostrò dopo indicò quanto fosse rilassata e spontanea nel prendergli una mano per guidarlo verso il resto delle scale.

La presa gentile delle sue dita femminili insieme alla richiesta di muoversi insieme a lei lo lasciarono profondamente incerto, perché era da troppo, _troppo_,tempo che non camminava mano nella mano con qualcuno, anche se i sensori della sua estremità robotica gli diedero così poche sensazioni su cui indugiare.

Selene ebbe appena un momento di esitazione nel sentire la presa dell'uomo leggera e tentennante, come se il potenziato non fosse realmente predisposto a rimanere tanto vicino e a farsi _trasportare_. Gli rivolse un'altra occhiata non appena raggiunsero il pianerottolo successivo e comprese dal suo sguardo _alieno_ che era stata la sua stessa naturalezza a lasciarlo interdetto. Fu a quel punto che strinse meglio le sue dita dopo un veloce sorriso e riprese il passo con maggior decisione.

Quando giunsero all'ultimo piano trovarono la porta per l'esterno chiusa con catena e lucchetto. Adam si spostò per aprirla come aveva fatto con il cancello dell'ingresso ma Selene lo anticipò spezzando l'_ostacolo_ nello stesso modo, tirandolo verso di sé con la mano libera.

Una volta che l'anta fu aperta con un cigolio arrugginito la prima cosa che notarono fu ancora la presenza della pioggia; rispetto a un paio d'ore prima era più forte e continua, ma il cielo era già rischiarato a est, donando all'ambiente circostante una patina soffusa e quasi argentata.

La ragazza sbuffò debolmente, restando lì al riparo, senza uscire.

«Accidenti, non avevo messo in conto le nuvole». Si voltò a guardare l'americano, un dubbio lecito che le attraversò la mente. «Tu dovrai andare in ufficio tra qualche ora, vero?».

Adam sogghignò appena, scuotendo il capo. «Ti preoccupi adesso di avermi fatto passare la notte in bianco?».

Selene ridacchiò, negando con la testa. «Nessuna preoccupazione. Sei grande e grosso, non hai bisogno della balia».

Mosse qualche passo in avanti, sciogliendo la presa delle loro mani per spostarsi verso il tetto, investita dalla pioggia con efficiente previsione.

«E poi, per i motivi giusti», proseguì Selene con tono malizioso, «chiunque sceglie di non andare a dormire se ha di meglio da fare».

Il tono e lo sguardo femminile fecero il resto, dando all'agente modo di sospirare e incrociare le braccia al petto per quell'ennesima allusione velata.

«Controllare che una ragazzina non si cacci nei guai non lo ritengo un motivo abbastanza valido, ma ho scelto io di farlo. Ne prendo atto».

La giovane si mordicchiò appena il labbro inferiore, sorridendogli in un cenno divertito e inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina breve e bassa, un distinto suono di gola che conferì al suo atteggiamento una parvenza ancora più smaliziata.

«Dipende da che tipo di guai vuoi salvaguardami, Adam. Alcuni possono anche piacermi, se li facciamo insieme».

L'uomo deglutì impercettibilmente, schiarendosi la voce mentre osservava la nipote di Artair alzare il viso per lasciare che l'acqua le rigasse il volto e le inumidisse i capelli.

Quella _ragazzina_ si era davvero prefissata l'obbiettivo di provocarlo tanto sfacciatamente?

«Sei ancora sbronza o ti ho colpito troppo forte?».

Selene scoppiò a ridere, iniziando a girare su sé stessa piuttosto lentamente mentre muoveva un piede dietro l'altro e calciando qualche piccola pozzanghera formatasi sul _pavimento_ del tetto.

«Non intendi raggiungermi?», continuò la scozzese. «Paura di bagnarti?».

Jensen inclinò il viso, l'urgenza di lasciarsi sfuggire un'esclamazione poco ponderata che avrebbe dato alla giovane un buon _vantaggio _su quello scambio di battute: anche se il tutto appariva _odiosamente_ divertente, non voleva cederle tanto spazio per avanzare in una confidenza fin troppo equivoca.

Come se il vero problema fosse la natura delle sue battute e non invece l'incredibile empatia e dolcezza che mostrava quella _ragazzina_.

Sapeva quanto quell'atteggiamento fosse una risposta data esclusivamente per provocarlo e punzecchiarlo, ma la giovane McTavish stava davvero avanzando su un sentiero che lui non voleva percorrere. O forse era meglio ammettere che aveva il timore di percorrerlo, soprattutto con lei, soprattutto dopo aver sperimentato quanto fosse stato tenero averla vicino.

Selene, dal canto suo, aveva intuito quanto quel poco tempo trascorso con Jensen li avesse resi nuovamente troppo consapevoli di determinate sensazioni, e le era ormai facile indovinare in che modo porre un distacco tra di loro.

Più si comportava e agiva con avventatezza e sfrontatezza, più l'uomo si ritraeva, ponendosi a una distanza di sicurezza metaforica. Dargli l'impressione di essere alla ricerca di un _gioco _con cui divertirsi era il metodo migliore per riportare tutto alla normalità e per mantenere un rapporto puramente _colloquiale_.

Ma che un fulmine potesse colpirla proprio in quel momento, se osava negare l'evidenza. Quanto sarebbe stato _sublime _abbandonarsi su quel tetto con Adam Jensen? Sotto la pioggia, solo loro due impegnati a scaldarsi vicendevolmente? Come sarebbe stato privarsi di qualsiasi sciocco timore per cedere a quell'accenno di calore sperimentato diverse ore prima?

L'immagine nella sua mente la costrinse a fermarsi. Dedicò uno sguardo veloce al potenziato prima di dargli le spalle, certa che il suo viso mostrasse abbastanza senza il bisogno di farsi scandagliare da _quel _suo amplificatore sociale. In tutta onestà, doveva ammettere di non essere più tanto sicura che l'agente avesse continuato a usarlo.

Se l'uomo aveva deciso di fare a meno del suo innesto, poteva in un qualche modo significare che l'ex-SWAT stesse iniziando a fidarsi maggiormente di lei. Non aveva intenzione di trarre una conclusione affrettata ma le sembrava assurdamente plausibile.

Jensen doveva avere i suoi buoni motivi per mostrare sempre così poco di sé, e in fin dei conti non era realmente un problema che lui scegliesse di proseguire con quella riservatezza. Sarebbe stato complicato sapere dettagli della sua vita e ritrovarsi ancora più incuriosita, ancora più disposta a conoscerlo meglio. C'erano delle differenze così tanto evidenti tra di loro che non potevano semplicemente essere ignorate con la buona volontà o con un dialogo sereno e tranquillo.

Se da una parte Selene agiva con noncuranza per porre un freno a qualunque cosa li stesse avvicinando tanto, dall'altra parte c'era Adam con il suo distaccato autocontrollo — e con quel cipiglio severo che gli faceva aggrottare le sopracciglia, acuendo le sue rughe d'espressione sulla fronte, e strizzare per pochi istanti le palpebre, rendendo il suo sguardo gentile un po' più serioso e autoritario.

La ragazza sospirò appena, muovendosi infine in direzione del bordo del palazzo, la pioggia debole che l'accompagnò fin lì. Appoggiò le mani sulla porzione di cornicione davanti a sé, alzando il viso per assaporare ancora l'acqua sulla pelle esposta, sentendo scivolare via gli strascichi di polvere, sudore e quella labile traccia di sangue che le era colata sulla fronte durante la lotta.

Quando sentì i passi di Adam le sfuggì un piccolo sorriso, lanciandogli un'occhiata da sopra la spalla per guardarlo un attimo prima di ritornare al paesaggio circostante. Una volta che le fu vicino, Selene si issò completamente sul muretto per poi sedersi con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto.

«Hey», la riprese lui, avanzando completamente per tenerla d'occhio. «Tra i tuoi poteri è prevista la capacità di cadere da un'elevata altezza senza farti male?».

La scozzese ridacchiò, dedicandogli uno sguardo veloce. «No, purtroppo no, ma sono brava ad arrampicarmi e a scendere molto velocemente, aggrappandomi dove possibile. Non hai idea di quante volte abbia terrorizzato Artair e Damian con questa mia capacità».

Il potenziato roteò lo sguardo incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre il cappotto ACRNM si stava inumidendo maggiormente sulle spalle. «Allora sei sempre stata un po' stronza...».

Lei gli sorrise ancora, annuendo un attimo prima di tornare al paesaggio urbano. «Mai detto il contrario».

Jensen attese un momento prima di issarsi sul muretto con un movimento mellifluo per sedersi accanto a lei; avvertì lo sguardo della nipote di BlueDevil su di sé durante il rapido spostamento, avendone infine una conferma quando le fu a lato. La osservò rivolgergli un'occhiata incuriosita e un sorrisetto sornione mentre lasciava penzolare anche lui le gambe oltre il cornicione.

Nonostante il cielo fosse completamente annuvolato sopra le loro teste, e nonostante la pioggia continuasse a cadere con calma rassicurante, un piccolo varco tra le nubi permise di osservare il bagliore del primo sole fare capolino oltre l'orizzonte, dietro le sagome di palazzi e basse costruzioni.

Selene emise un lungo sospiro, fissando la scena con espressione accalorata. «Questa zona della città è stata abbandonata dopo l'Incidente, vero?».

L'agente la osservò un istante, annuendo velocemente, sicuro che lei lo stesse guardando con la coda dell'occhio.

«Tu eri già qui a Praga?», domandò la ragazza con voce rilassata.

La sensazione di vuoto che gli pervase la bocca dello stomaco lo fece sentire impercettibilmente a disagio, un pensiero fulmineo che indugiò sul ricordo di quel terribile giorno, tutto ciò che quell'_incubo_ aveva rappresentato per lui.

«No, mi sono trasferito all'inizio di quest'anno».

La ragazza annuì debolmente, inclinando il viso contro una spalla. Esitò un altro lungo secondo, fissando il mondo davanti a loro e prendendosi qualche altro momento per ponderare se esporre anche la domanda successiva.

In quel preciso caso non voleva che Jensen si ritraesse nel proprio _guscio_.

«Eri... Eri già potenziato quando... Quando c'è stato l'Incidente?».

Adam espirò piano, gli occhi _alieni_ dapprima rivolti al paesaggio per poi dedicare un cenno silenzioso e attento alla ragazza, scrutandone il profilo. La osservò girarsi a guardarlo con una sorta di timore reverenziale, come se temesse di offenderlo o infastidirlo.

Le annuì lentamente, una singola volta, l'espressione tranquilla. «Sì, sono stato potenziato sei mesi prima dell'Incidente».

Selene sembrò rilassarsi istantaneamente grazie alla sua reazione pacata. Improvvisamente Jensen ebbe la certezza che lei volesse semplicemente avvicinarsi a lui senza turbarlo, senza metterlo a disagio. A modo suo, con quella impetuosa tenerezza che l'uomo non sperimentava da tanto tempo.

«Durante l'Incidente io e Artair eravamo ancora nel Regno Unito, con Damian. Fortunatamente vivevamo in una casa di campagna, molto lontani dalle grandi città». Fece una pausa, rivolgendo uno sguardo all'ex-SWAT. «Un uomo che stava guidando un auto con accanto la sua fidanzata, sul sedile del passeggero, ha perso il controllo della vettura ed è finito contro un albero poco distante dalla fattoria. Li ho tirati io fuori dal mezzo, lei morta per l'incidente e lui... Beh... Lui era potenziato».

Selene scosse il capo, schiarendosi la voce, notando con la coda dell'occhio Jensen rivolgerle ancora quello sguardo _alieno_ comprensivo e attento.

«Ho detto "era", ma presumo che sia ancora vivo. Credo. _Spero_.» Si strinse nelle spalle, dondolando i piedi in un cenno appena nervoso. «Quando quell'uomo ha cercato di colpirmi ero sul punto di rispondere al suo attacco pensando unicamente alla mia sopravvivenza, ma... C'è stato qualcosa che mi ha fatto desistere. Mi sono presa due pugni in faccia mentre tentavo di bloccarlo e quando ci sono riuscita ho cercato di capire...».

La giovane riportò le gambe vicino a sé, sollevandole per incrociarle frontalmente, stiracchiando leggermente la schiena mentre incurvava le spalle in un movimento che indicava una certa irrequietezza.

«Ho cercato di vedere cosa vedeva lui».

Adam le lanciò una lunga occhiata interrogativa, notando immediatamente quanto la discussione la rendesse piuttosto tesa. «Cosa intendi?».

Selene scosse il capo in un cenno, come se non fosse più intenzionata a proseguire. In realtà si trattava di un gesto iconico per riorganizzare i propri pensieri e per rendere di più facile comprensione ciò che stava per dire.

«Sono entrata in contatto con la sua mente e ho visto ciò che vedeva lui e, merda, quella sensazione mi si è insinuata sotto pelle come uno sciame di insetti». Negò nuovamente, il viso leggermente chinato in quella breve pausa, tornando poi a guardare l'uomo accanto a sé. «Non posso dirlo con certezza, ma ciò che è successo quel giorno è ben lontano dalla storiella propinata dai notiziari della Picus. Io _ho visto_ ciò che vedeva quel potenziato, _ho sentito _ciò che provava, ed è stato straziante e terribile».

Jensen annuì impercettibilmente, la sordida sensazione di timore che si stagliava lì, oltre la sua lingua, e che scivolava come un verme fino alla sua mente. Se avesse dovuto usare anche lui due aggettivi per descrivere quel giorno avrebbe usato le stesse parole della ragazza: straziante e terribile.

Lei lo aveva provato indirettamente, lei _aveva visto_. Anche se non era certo di poterle dire che ruolo avesse avuto lui in quell'occasione, era un sollievo sapere che forse, _forse_, avrebbe potuto parlargliene in futuro. Perché era un fardello così tanto fagocitante da lasciarlo spesso ancora devastato.

Selene attese un istante prima di continuare, incerta se proseguire davvero mentre osservava l'espressione imperscrutabile dell'uomo, ma ormai era pronta a osare un po' di più.

«Quindi, Adam, comprendo bene cosa puoi aver passato, se è successo anche a te. Se fai parte di quelle persone a cui è capitato di impazzire durante l'Incidente...».

Quando Jensen finalmente comprese il perché di quelle parole non poté fare a meno che sentirsi in parte, _una piccolissima parte_, irritato, come se lei gli affibbiasse una debolezza da cui invece non era mai stato scalfito, e in parte, _una grandissima parte_, notevolmente sorpreso da quello slancio di empatia.

Annuì ancora con calma, un semplice cenno di assenso di brevissima durata insieme a un rapido sorriso, il lieve innalzamento di un angolo delle labbra. «Fortunatamente no, Selene, non faccio parte di quelle persone».

La ragazza si rizzò per un momento, schiena e spalle dritte per quella punta di imbarazzo che non poté celare in alcun modo. «Oh. Okay. Scusami, so che non sono affari miei. Scusami se ho dato per scontato che magari...».

Lui la interruppe, sentendo quanto in verità avesse apprezzato quel suo impacciato tentativo di comprenderlo, un'altra dimostrazione di quanto in verità Selene fosse una persona particolarmente dolce ed empatica.

«Ma ti ringrazio comunque per avermelo detto».

La giovane rimase un istante stupita da quella risposta inattesa, chiedendosi cosa fosse cambiato di preciso in tutta quella loro situazione. Perché qualcosa era mutato, ed esserne consapevole la rese sottilmente impreparata, anche forse agitata.

Tornò a guardare l'alba nascosta di tanto in tanto dalle nuvole, mentre la pioggia sembrava diminuire giusto un po' per darle una parvenza di tregua, al contrario dalla tempesta interiore che si smuoveva nella sua mente.

E accanto a lei Adam, quasi come previsione di un futuro che mai avrebbe creduto possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate nuovamente il breve ritardo ma, nonostante la quarantena, mi son ridotta un po' all'ultimo per completare la correzione del capitolo. Diciamo che è una situazione che mi procura una persistente sensazione di stress che mi distrae parecchio, provocandomi anche una fastidiosa insofferenza nell'aggiornare questa storia.  
Come già detto in qualche altro capitolo, non mi va di chiedervi di recensire la mia storia "per forza", ma ammetto che mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate. Potreste anche semplicemente lasciare dei kudos o "seguirla" tramite l'apposito tasto. Sarebbe particolarmente motivante, inutile negarlo.  
Ciò non toglie che continuerò ad aggiornare la storia finché avrò capitoli pronti ma mi duole ammettere che al momento non ne ho ripreso la stesura. Sto riorganizzando le idee per cercare di concluderla magari con una quindicina di capitoli in più oltre a quelli che ho già scritto, ovvero 44.  
Sì, spero di ultimarla intorno al 60° capitolo.
> 
> Il mio ritorno nel mondo delle fanfiction si ufficializza con una long-fiction, ovviamente.  
Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio.
> 
> Bon, a parte questo, spero vivamente che Adam non vi risulti OOC e che la storia di Selene non sia stata troppo cruenta o, altrettanto plausibile, troppo prevedibile/stucchevole.
> 
> Grazie ancora per il vostro tempo concessomi e, mi raccomando, stay at home.


	12. Capitolo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam e Selene si preparano all'infiltrazione nella struttura Versalife a Hradec Králové, mettendo da parte per il tempo necessario tutto ciò che li ha avvicinati vicendevolmente l'uno all'altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lievi riferimenti al sesso sparsi qua e là, quindi impossibili da evitare. Vi ricordo che se trovate questa fanfiction poco adatta ai vostri gusti, abbandonatene la lettura. L'ultima cosa che voglio è turbare la sensibilità di possibili lettori e fan della saga di Adam Jensen.

Selene emise un lungo sospiro, lo sguardo rivolto al panorama cittadino appena accarezzato dalla pioggia che stava via via diventando sempre più leggera, prima di girarsi a guardare l'uomo accanto a lei.

Osservò il profilo di Adam per qualche istante, la barba curata fino al collo, l'orecchio destro di una grandezza abbastanza comune, i segni presenti sulla guancia che deformavano la peluria scura, lo zigomo marcato, la _parentesi _nera oltre l'angolo esterno dell'occhio, il naso pronunciato, il pizzetto che allungava leggermente il mento, i capelli inumiditi che scendevano un po' sulla fronte rispetto alla solita forma.

Lo scrutò per interminabili secondi ed estrapolò una riflessione quasi ovvia dal labile caos presente nella sua mente: Adam era davvero bello. Non soltanto fisicamente, il parere di Selene non si sarebbe mai ridotto a una semplice constatazione oggettiva sulle caratteristiche fisiche dell'uomo, bensì spaziava verso un'accezione molto più ponderata.

Adam era una bellezza gentile, una bellezza umana. Quel genere di bellezza in cui la giovane preferiva indugiare, per accrescere sé stessa e per comprendere meglio il resto del mondo.

Non fu poi tanto bizzarro giungere a quella nuova conclusione proprio in quel momento, mentre il potenziato le restava accanto in contemplativo silenzio, anche lui affascinato dal panorama e dall'insperata quiete che vibrava in quel luogo, le prime luci del mattino che, nonostante la coltre di nuvole, si riverberavano contro il suo volto.

Quando Jensen si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito da quell'occhiata insistente, lei si riscosse immediatamente, _bloccandosi _nel suo sguardo verde-dorato.

«Cosa c'è?», domandò lui, la voce un po' incerta.

Adam aveva notato il lieve movimento della scozzese non appena lei si era girata, ma non si era aspettato di trovarsi fissato tanto intensamente e per più tempo del previsto.

Gli occhi azzurri di Selene, insieme all'espressione sul suo viso, indicavano che avesse per la testa uno svariato numero di pensieri, e il modo in cui le emozioni inespresse solcavano e guidavano le risposte non verbali della scozzese lasciava intendere che si trattasse di riflessioni piuttosto particolari.

Era da parecchio tempo che qualcuno non gli rivolgeva una simile occhiata, come se la ragazza fosse pronta a trovare in lui più di quanto Adam fosse realmente disposto a donare.

L'ultima volta che una donna lo aveva guardato in quel modo aveva saputo cosa fare, cosa dire, come reagire — una vita precedente ormai abbandonata, nascosta tra i suoi ricordi. Che fosse Selene a osservarlo con quella sorta di intima attesa e tenera dolcezza era quanto di più destabilizzante potesse capitargli.

La giovane scosse il capo, tornando a fissare l'orizzonte. «Non eri obbligato a rimanere con me. Non eri obbligato a cercarmi. A parte la richiesta di collaborare proposta da mio zio, non riesco a trovare un valido motivo per cui tu abbia scelto di restare qui con me». Inspirò ed espirò profondamente, sollevando le spalle nel gesto. «Mi sento un po' in colpa all'idea che tu tra qualche ora dovrai andare a lavoro, mentre io potrò tornamene a casa e dormire presumibilmente fino all'ora di pranzo».

Il potenziato la osservò ancora, un po' più sorpreso dal tono serio con cui lei stava parlando ma assolutamente incapace di non lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso divertito.

«Non ho realmente molto bisogno di dormire», le rispose, «però se ti può rassicurare, non intendo andare in ufficio di mattina ma solo di pomeriggio».

Lei gli rivolse un'altro veloce sguardo, un guizzo nelle labbra per nascondere un cenno dubbioso. «Sei tanto bravo nel tuo lavoro che ti puoi permettere di dedicarci solo mezza giornata? O lavorerai anche di sera?».

Quell'ultima domanda lo allarmò improvvisamente, rizzando la schiena e il capo in un cenno: come diavolo aveva fatto a dimenticare la questione di Hradec Králové?

L'americano si scostò indietro per alzarsi sul muretto, invitando la giovane a fare lo stesso mentre le porgeva la mano più vicina.

«Cazzo, in realtà noi stanotte dobbiamo andare al complesso Belltower».

Selene lo guardò un istante dal basso verso l'alto, stupita, scoppiando a ridere per il modo in cui aveva ricevuto quell'informazione.

«No, aspetta un momento», iniziò, accettando il gesto _cavalleresco_ dell'uomo per alzarsi. «Mi stai dicendo che ti ho fatto dimenticare una cosa simile?».

Scosse il capo in un cenno divertito, schioccando la lingua sul palato per produrre il classico "tks-tks-tks" di finta disapprovazione.

«Ho un pessimo ascendente anche su di te, Jensen, oppure avevi semplicemente voglia di passare del tempo con me? Non che la cosa sia poi tanto diversa, in fin dei conti».

Il potenziato ricoprì gli occhi con le lenti, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un ghigno non del tutto entusiasta. L'idea che avesse davvero messo da parte quell'imminente infiltrazione, qualcosa di tanto serio e importante, lo lasciava incline a un certo disappunto personale.

«Quale delle due opzioni ti fa muovere più velocemente il culo?», la rimbeccò prontamente.

La ragazza sorrise di nuovo, roteando lo sguardo con una punta di esasperazione. «Certo che ci sai proprio fare...».

Adam le riservò uno sguardo divertito nascosto dalle lenti, celando allo stesso modo il sogghigno incuriosito che lei gli provocava già da un po'. Quando la osservò voltarsi per scendere dal muretto la bloccò debolmente toccandole il braccio, spostando poi la mano per non toccarla nuovamente in bilico sul quel cornicione; non voleva rischiare di farle perdere accidentalmente l'equilibrio.

Selene gli rivolse un'espressione dubbiosa, ponendo una certa attenzione ai movimenti da fare per non cadere o scivolare. Per quanto fisicamente forte e resistente, con notevoli capacità di adattamento, poteva anche non avere il tempo di aggrapparsi a un qualche appiglio, se fosse caduta.

«Non dobbiamo andare?», le chiese un po' sorpresa.

«Sì, ma prendiamo l'ascensore», propose l'uomo accompagnando le parole con un cenno vago.

La nipote di BlueDevil scosse il capo, guardando in direzione della porta che si affacciava sul tetto. «Non credo che ci sia corrente elettrica, qui. A parte il sistema di illuminazione a pannelli solari per le luci di emergenza».

«Infatti non parlo di un ascensore convenzionale», continuò lui, un sogghigno interiore pronto a tradirlo mentre si gustava l'espressione perplessa della giovane.

«Non capisco di che parli...», iniziò lei con tono notevolmente più incerto, tentata di incrociare le braccia al petto in un gesto di pura esasperazione.

Rendersi conto della possibilità che il potenziato la stesse prendendo in giro la lasciava più stupita che realmente infastidita, non dopo che lo aveva metaforicamente torturato con battutine e commenti allusivi nelle ultime due ore. Quasi ci sperava, che Jensen si sciogliesse un pochino e cominciasse a risponderle per le rime a battute e commenti.

L'agente si chinò abbastanza velocemente per portare una mano sotto le ginocchia femminili e l'altra attorno alla schiena minuta, facendo squittire la ragazza in un verso sorpreso non appena la sollevò davanti a sé come se non pesasse nulla; ruotò infine di poco sul busto per tornare rivolto al paesaggio circostante, tenendo letteralmente la giovane McTavish sospesa nel vuoto.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?!», domandò lei allarmata.

Selene non ebbe alcun controllo sulle braccia, le quali si aggrapparono automaticamente alle spalle del potenziato da sopra il cappotto, mentre serrava le gambe con un movimento innervosito.

Ritrovarsi a diversi metri dal suolo, tenuta in braccio da una persona su cui voleva realmente riporre fiducia, anche se inesorabilmente guardinga per semplice scrupolo, la rendeva piuttosto tesa.

«Cazzo, Adam, mettimi giù. Ti ho detto che le lunghe cadute possono comunque farmi male...».

Jensen non badò molto alla pressione improvvisa che le mani della ragazza applicarono attorno alle sue spalle, e ignorò anche il modo in cui il corpo di Selene si era letteralmente addossato al suo, aggrappandosi a lui con una certa veemenza. Fu una reazione che lo fece sorridere, molto più divertito del lecito, ma aveva decisamente sperato di provocarle quella reazione.

Era la prima volta che riusciva a percepire Selene assolutamente sorpresa dalle sue azioni, davvero sorpresa; forse veicolata da una punta di incertezza, ma riconosceva anche una discreta curiosità. Improvvisamente ebbe una voglia rigenerante, come una boccata di aria fresca, di mostrare alla scozzese qualcosa che avrebbe potuto stupirla ancora di più.

In fin dei conti, doveva pur ringraziarla di avergli dato qualche momento di semplice libertà lontano da tutto e da tutti. La promessa di mostragli il suo personale _cavalluccio marino_ era ancora valida, e Adam sapeva bene che non era stata l'alba osservata da un tetto a renderlo tanto predisposto a un simile comportamento.

Selene percepì il proprio cuore schizzarle direttamente in gola quando il potenziato balzò in avanti. Trattenne il fiato non appena la caduta iniziò a _premere_ su ogni punto del suo corpo, chinando del tutto il viso sul collo dell'uomo, serrando gli occhi e stringendo maggiormente le mani attorno alle spalle dell'americano.

Avvertì il mutamento nella discesa mentre il vento che fischiava nelle orecchie si trasformava in un suono indistinto di scariche elettriche e distorsioni uditive che non ebbe comunque il potere di distrarla da ciò che pensava sarebbe successo. Quando avvertì il lieve contraccolpo le dita di Adam la strinsero con maggior decisione per non farla scivolare e lei reagì affondando ancora di più sul colletto del cappotto maschile. Dovette attendere qualche secondo prima di tornare a sentire i rumori normali, a partire dalla lieve pioggerellina fino al vento debole tra i palazzi vicini.

Jensen rimase immobile non appena si rese conto di quanto la ragazza lo stesse stritolando teneramente, _obbligandolo _a non poterla muovere per lasciarle riportare i piedi protetti dagli anfibi sull'asfalto, e di quanto intensamente potesse sentire il suo fiato raggiungergli il collo e l'orecchio destro, insinuandosi ben oltre il tessuto del soprabito.

Aveva valutato per un momento di ritrarre nuovamente le lenti ma decise di non farlo per un motivo decisamente _valido_.

«Selene», la chiamò lui, schiarendosi la voce inutilmente, sapendo bene di averla più roca del previsto. «Siamo a terra».

La scozzese tremò un momento, iniziando ad allentare la presa delle mani mentre con maggior incertezza sceglieva di scostare il capo, il respiro che le uscì in un sospiro più repentino. Quando fu un po' più distante si rizzò leggermente, guardando dapprima l'americano per poi rivolgere un'occhiata più veloce attorno a sé.

Per un lungo istante, Adam Jensen _ringraziò _mentalmente qualunque ipotetica entità ultraterrena per avergli fatto decidere di non ritrarre gli innesti dermali che oscuravano il suo sguardo, perché quando si rese conto di aver fissato le labbra della giovane in più occasioni, trovandole tanto vicine da poter ammirarne senza problemi la pienezza carnosa e morbida, non seppe materialmente come comportarsi.

La giovane sollevò il viso per guardare il palazzo alle spalle del potenziato, riconoscendolo immediatamente dalla cancellata e dal portone. Quando tornò a fissare l'agente la sua espressione mutò in un accenno di incredulità e tensione.

«Cosa hai fatto?», fece lei, il tono un po' più squillante del solito. Cercò di rilassare le braccia ma non fu abbastanza per permettere all'altro di farla scendere.

«Sono munito di un sistema di atterraggio assistito che mi permette di ridurre al minimo la velocità di caduta da un'altezza elevata», rispose lui meccanicamente, inclinando leggermente il viso all'indietro, in modo da porre qualche altro centimetro tra i loro volti.

Selene restò un momento interdetta, la consapevolezza di aver appena superato una rapida discesa, possibilmente anche sufficientemente dannosa per il suo corpo — magari non mortale — grazie all'uomo.

«Tu... Tu _cosa_...?».

Adam attese ancora qualche attimo prima di rispondere, tentando infine di ritornare padrone delle proprie azioni e della propria espressione. Non era sicuro che, nonostante le lenti, parte del suo turbamento non fosse visibile, ma sperava che le emozioni che la scozzese stava provando in quel momento, e di cui lui poteva cogliere qualunque sfumatura grazie alla brevissima distanza, la distraessero abbondantemente.

«Allora_ c'è_ qualcosa che ti spaventa», commentò lui, cercando di usare un tono ilare.

La giovane si riscosse, rizzandosi sulla schiena e percependo meglio le mani robotiche dell'agente tra le sue scapole e sul retro delle ginocchia.

«Spaventata? Io?», fece lei con voce sorpresa. «No, assolutamente! È stata una figata incredibile e io ho chiuso gli occhi come una stupida!». Inclinò leggermente il viso verso di lui, stringendo di poco la presa delle braccia. «Dai, ti prego, rifacciamolo!».

L'uomo rimase in silenzio un istante, sollevando le sopracciglia per l'espressione di assoluto stupore che non riuscì a trattenere. Un divertimento genuino e intenso gli spezzò la linea delle labbra, facendolo ridere di gusto per quella frase detta con assoluta innocenza.

Selene non aveva usato quel termine per ricamarci sopra un commento allusivo con il fine di punzecchiarlo, ne era perfettamente consapevole; era anche da un tempo incredibilmente lungo che lui non sentiva tanto forte l'impulso di lasciarsi andare a quell'ilarità assolutamente rinvigorente.

«Accidenti...», fece Jensen, scuotendo il capo in un cenno accondiscendente.

Era certo di sentirsi decisamente più alleggerito da qualunque tensione ed era pronto a _ripagare _la ragazza con la stessa moneta usata da lei più volte, proprio perché era molto più rilassato del previsto.

«Di già? Sei insaziabile...», aggiunse con tono appena più basso.

Riuscire a far arrossire Selene fu decisamente fantastico.

La vide aprire la bocca per formulare qualche risposta, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi che si spostarono altrove, a dimostrazione del fatto che se non era lei la prima a condurre il _gioco _con battute maliziose e piuttosto equivocabili sembrava retrocedere a uno stato genuinamente imbarazzato.

Non poteva però sapere quanto Selene si sentisse notevolmente sorpresa per averlo visto ridere in modo tanto spontaneo e sincero — quella sorta di incredulità che la costrinse a chiedersi se era davvero grazie a lei che Jensen stesse mostrando tanto di sé stesso.

Quando la scozzese gli rivolse infine un'occhiata leggermente corrucciata, Jensen non si era aspettato di vederla avvicinarsi nuovamente, riportando il viso vicino al suo collo e stringendo di poco le braccia attorno alle sue spalle.

La sentì inspirare profondamente per poi espirare direttamente sulla sua pelle dopo aver spostato senza molte cerimonie il colletto del cappotto con un paio di dita femminili, risalendo infine con la punta del naso in un leggero tocco sul lobo dell'orecchio.

Il brivido che il potenziato avvertì in quel momento fu il primo di una lunga serie, insieme a una sorda pressione nel centro del petto. Lo aveva _annusato _senza alcuna esitazione e quella consapevolezza lo rese fin troppo cosciente del turbamento che aveva pensato essere svanito completamente pochi istanti prima.

«Oh, non hai idea di quanto io sia insaziabile, Adam Jensen. Il tuo odore sa di buono, ma mischiato al profumo della pioggia è qualcosa di incredibile», mormorò lei con tono basso e calmo, un leggero accenno di malizia soltanto alla fine della frase.

Davvero l'agente aveva pensato che Selene fosse in un qualche modo imbarazzata? Davvero aveva creduto che quella _ragazzina_ non avrebbe risposto per le rime a una sua ipotetica e metaforica resa? Forse lei non aveva atteso altro, forse la giovane aveva letteralmente aspettato che l'uomo cedesse un poco a sua volta, lasciandosi andare a una confidenza davvero _rischiosa_. Soprattutto in quella situazione, mentre Selene era tra le sue braccia e reclamava il diritto di premere flebilmente le labbra contro il suo orecchio assurdamente sensibile.

Si era decisamente sbagliato.

Quella di Selene non era stata una semplice battuta pronunciata esclusivamente per punzecchiarlo, era stata una risposta verbale accompagnata da una richiesta fisica piuttosto ovvia. Molto ovvia.

La mano destra della ragazza si spostò sul viso dell'uomo in una carezza delicata, guidandolo a voltarsi verso di lei mentre la scozzese scostava di poco il capo per distanziarsi.

Il potenziato deglutì un istante prima che la sua bocca si dischiudesse, sicuro che la giovane avrebbe bruciato la brevissima distanza per baciarlo. Lo guardò con quell'intima attesa, lasciò il suo palmo femminile contro la guancia dell'americano in un gesto attento e gentile, e non smise per un solo istante di scrutarlo negli occhi _alieni_.

Jensen voleva quasi cercare quel furioso senso di terrore che avrebbe dovuto provare alla semplice prospettiva che Selene fosse tanto vicina da poterlo baciare senza alcuno sforzo — una _ragazzina_ di ventidue anni che lo baciava, una _ragazzina_ che pensava di poter prendere qualcosa del genere da lui — ma si sentiva invece incredibilmente calmo.

Non poté fare a meno che palesare una sorta di richiesta sul suo stesso viso, il silente bisogno che Selene non indugiasse oltre in quel gioco infantile, perché tale era, se lei continuava a restare lì, ad appena cinque centimetri dalla bocca di Adam.

Eppure quando la giovane gli rivolse un sorrisetto di sfida, quasi vittorioso, Selene si dimostrò perfettamente in grado di spostare le gambe per scendere dalla presa dell'uomo, lasciandolo di stucco per il modo fulmineo con cui si era allontanata.

Una volta che fu abbastanza distante si voltò a fissarlo, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e il viso sollevato in un cenno d'intesa. «Che fai lì imbambolato? Stai aspettando qualcosa, Jensen?».

La sua voce divertita e allegra provocò nell'uomo un piccolo grugnito nel fondo della gola, le sopracciglia aggrottate insieme alla fronte e gli occhi nascosti dalle lenti ben focalizzati su di lei.

«Stronza...», mormorò tra sé e sé.

Da quando si lasciava prendere in giro tanto facilmente? E da quando aveva iniziato a desiderare che Selene agisse in maniera molto più diretta e sfacciata?

Il pensiero che lei potesse baciarlo era stato così tanto inatteso e sorprendente da sapere che lui non avrebbe fatto nulla per fermarla. Al contrario, in completa onestà, era anche abbastanza certo che l'avrebbe assecondata, che le avrebbe lasciato premere le sue labbra morbide e carnose contro le sue.

Era certo che le avrebbe separato a sua volta il sipario dei denti con la lingua per sentirne il sapore e per riuscire a stupirla: era assurdamente ovvio, l'istinto guidato dall'esperienza accumulata negli anni gli urlava che un simile contatto, umido e caldo, molto più adulto e bisognoso, sarebbe stato per Selene improvviso e affrettato, ma per niente sgradevole. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che per lei sarebbe stato troppo affamato, magari anche irruento e vorace, ma era sicuro che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.

Immaginare di assaggiare le labbra della ragazza lo lasciò tanto scosso da scuotere il capo e schiarirsi la gola con un altro grugnito, muovendosi in direzione della stazione della metro più vicina superando la scozzese con passo affrettato.

Una sana dormita gli avrebbe schiarito le idee e avrebbe allontanato qualunque impulso nel soddisfare un desiderio umano che aveva soppresso quasi ogni giorno durante quegli ultimi anni. Non aveva bisogno di tornare a sentire quelle sensazioni, soprattutto non con una donna troppo giovane per lui. Non con una persona con cui doveva mantenere un rapporto di collaborazione e di fiducia. Non con una ragazza che agiva come se non temesse nulla e come se volesse urlare al mondo intero quanto poco le importasse cosa pensassero degli estranei.

Un po' come stava dimostrando la scozzese proprio in quel momento, dopo che ebbero raggiunto la metropolitana.

Selene aveva seguito Adam con lo sguardo per pochi istanti prima di rammentare che lui dovesse viaggiare nel vagone destinato ai potenziati. Lo raggiunse all'ultimo secondo, infilandosi oltre le porte che stavano per chiudersi e ignorando le espressioni attonite dei pochi altri passeggeri presenti muniti a loro volta di innesti più o meno evidenti.

Si spostò davanti all'agente, posizionato frontalmente a un'asta d'acciaio di sostegno molto vicina all'uscita, e si appoggiò a essa con le spalle, le mani dietro la schiena per ostentare ancora quella posizione di rilassata leggerezza, il volto sollevato verso l'uomo in un sorriso tranquillo.

Adam restò con le braccia incrociate sul petto, ondeggiando appena per i movimenti del mezzo di trasporto, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti che celavano completamente il modo in cui la stava guardando. Perché la stava guardando, la stava scrutando, la stava _ammirando_.

Selene mostrava senza alcuna pietà un'espressione radiosa, allegra, intimamente felice. Se rammentava a sé stesso il modo in cui, poche ore prima, il suo sguardo azzurro e la sua voce limpida fossero stati sopraffatti da tristezza e agonia, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se lei in quel momento stesse bene grazie a lui; o se si trattasse di un'incredibile forza interiore che l'uomo stava iniziando ad assaporare, lecitamente, dopo essersi concessi entrambi un po' più di fiducia e bisogno di conoscersi.

Era quanto meno inutile osare anche solo negarlo: Adam aveva sentito la necessità di starle vicino, e Selene lo aveva accolto con una prontezza disarmante, con una spontaneità che non credeva di meritare.

Come era possibile che una ragazza come lei, una ragazza che aveva affrontato e vissuto sulla propria pelle eventi tanto orribili, fosse così buona, così gentile, così dolce?

Da oltre le lenti dermali gli occhi _alieni_ di Jensen indugiarono senza remore sul volto femminile. I capelli inumiditi tinti di viola, nonostante la coda di cavallo, le lasciarono scorrere sul bordo del viso qualche goccia di pioggia che si era raccolta lì senza scrupoli, accarezzando e scivolando su entrambi i lati.

Gli fu impossibile non rimanere ammaliato da una linea umida che percorse il disegno del cavalluccio marino, per poi _muoversi_ più rapida oltre lo zigomo, la guancia, la curva decisa della mandibola, sparendo infine sotto il colletto sollevato del giubbotto di finta pelle.

Una parte di lui voleva sentirsi in colpa per essere tanto disposto a _prendere_ senza alcuna esitazione tutto ciò che Selene gli stava _cedendo _con efficiente spontaneità — la sua vicinanza, la sua intraprendenza, la sua visione del mondo.

Una parte di lui si stava lasciando sconfiggere inesorabilmente dall'incedere impetuoso e tenero di quella _ragazzina_. Sapeva di non doverle permettere di avanzare oltre, ma Adam provava l'irrefrenabile impulso di arrendersi a quella stupida lotta interiore.

Restarono in silenzio per tutto il tempo del viaggio. Anche se la stazione di Překážka era quella più vicina nel percorso prestabilito della metro, l'agente iniziò a ponderare, nel corso dell'intero tragitto, di scendere comunque al quartiere Dávný, magari non proprio per accompagnarla a casa, bensì soltanto fino al varco principale degli appartamenti Libuše.

Fu Selene a fargli presente allo stesso modo che stavano per giungere alla fermata più vicina al condominio Zeleň, lasciando ben intendere che anche lei ricordasse a sua volta dove vivesse il potenziato.

«Siamo quasi arrivati alla tua destinazione», fece la ragazza con un sorriso ancora sereno.

Eppure la mente di Adam continuava a indugiare su quel _desiderio_.

L'avrebbe accompagnata fino all'ingresso del condominio, fino all'accesso del cortile interno, e poi sarebbe andato via istantaneamente.

L'avrebbe accompagnata a casa, salutata sul pianerottolo, e poi sarebbe andato via prima ancora di vederla accostare la porta del suo appartamento, perché sapeva di non dover trattenersi ulteriormente in sua compagnia.

L'avrebbe accompagnata a casa, restando un istante fermo sull'uscio dell'ingresso per poi muovere pochi passi per raggiungerla, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle; non avrebbe interrotto nemmeno per un momento il contatto visivo, gli occhi nuovamente esposti per lasciarle capire in che _direzione _stessero andando entrambi. E infine l'avrebbe sollevata per la vita per condurla a sedere sul piccolo tavolo da pranzo, guidandola con le mani in lega a inclinare il viso per lui — verso di lui.

Una _molesta_ parte di sé voleva sorvolare su quante differenze ci fossero tra di loro, ma Jensen non poteva assolutamente ignorare la voce della ragione che gli urlava quanto sarebbe stato sbagliato cedere e trascinarla con lui in qualcosa di tanto indefinito e incerto.

Le loro vite erano già parecchio complicate senza ridursi a trovare conforto in un'azione umana e puramente istintiva come il sesso fine a sé stesso. Si conoscevano da troppo poco tempo per pensare che un simile _evento _potesse in un qualche modo portare a qualcosa di positivo, o che potesse almeno mantenere invariato il loro rapporto senza incorrere in tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto cambiare dopo. Perché per quanto si potesse professare il contrario, fare sesso li avrebbe condotti a mutare inesorabilmente.

Ciò che intimoriva ancora di più Adam era il non riuscire a prevedere _come_ sarebbero cambiati, _cosa_ sarebbero diventati se al posto di un silenzio pesante come un macigno avessero scelto di abbandonarsi a qualcosa di tanto effimero, straziante e assolutamente magnifico.

Sarebbe stato lui stesso abbastanza maturo anche per la giovane, un modo per non farle commettere un simile errore. Perché sarebbe stato un errore imperdonabile concedersi vicendevolmente quel tipo di sollievo.

Il potenziato si spostò per superare la ragazza con un sospiro a increspargli le labbra circondate dalla barba, mentre lei girava attorno all'asta di acciaio per seguirlo con gli occhi. Una volta che le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, l'ex-SWAT rimase appena un momento immobile, un ultimo istante di incertezza prima di scendere dal vagone, voltandosi a guardarla quando fu sulla banchina ridotta in stato pietoso della Čapek Fountain Station.

Il mezzo riprese a muoversi e Selene si limitò a sollevare una mano in un cenno di saluto, il sorriso sulle labbra e una leggera stanchezza a intorpidirle le membra. Una volta alla Stazione del Pellegrino, sotto la struttura sospesa di pillole rosse e blu riportanti il nome della Versalife, il palmare nella tasca del giubbotto prese a vibrare.

Le sfuggì un piccolo sospiro divertito nel riconoscere la frequenza non ancora memorizzata. Non ebbe il tempo di formulare una risposta adeguata perché sentì la voce di Adam Jensen imporsi con tono perentorio.

«_Torna a casa e non cacciarti nei guai nel tragitto_».

Lei ridacchiò. «Sì, _papà_. Cercherò di non inciampare nei gradini che mi separano dal mio appartamento».

«_Ah-ah, spiritosa..._».

Attese un momento, raggiungendo il varco del condominio Libuše mentre poneva una certa attenzione alle poche persone presenti nel cortile, una sorta di lecito imbarazzo all'idea che qualche estraneo potesse ascoltare la sua risposta.

«Se ti preoccupa tanto l'idea che io sia sola soletta a dover fronteggiare un tale ostico percorso a piedi, potevi accompagnarmi fino a casa, Jensen».

_E sappiamo bene entrambi che saresti rimasto a dormire da me, _ _Adam_ _. Cazzo, se lo sappiamo._

Selene aveva nuovamente percepito durante il viaggio in metro quell'incredibile voglia di assecondare un desiderio che solitamente lei, per un motivo puramente psicologico, tendeva a sfogare occasionalmente con altre ragazze. Non per niente durante il rave aveva messo gli occhi addosso a Jana, frenandosi soltanto quando era stato _invitato_ anche quel ragazzo di colore.

La violenza subita a tredici anni l'aveva portata a consumare rapporti fisici con persone dell'altro sesso con pochissima frequenza. Sentiva il bisogno di conoscere maggiormente un eventuale partner maschile prima ancora di valutare l'ipotesi di andarci a letto insieme, ma spesso il conoscere troppo qualcuno poteva condurre a delle dinamiche a cui la giovane non aveva tempo e modo di dedicarsi.

Il fatto che si sentisse attratta fisicamente da Adam si agganciava fin troppo bene con la necessità di dover _frequentarlo _quel tanto che bastava per poter collaborare sul campo, nell'_infantile_ bisogno di volersi fidare di lui.

Poteva ostacolare quella sensazione abbastanza facilmente, oppure poteva scegliere di cedervi. Non dava affatto per scontato che anche l'uomo avesse provato esattamente la stessa cosa, sapeva riconoscere quando qualcuno si sentiva un estraneo nel proprio corpo. Ci era passata anche lei anni addietro e per un tempo faticosamente lungo.

Il potenziato ignorò la sua ultima risposta, una nota di tensione nella voce resa leggermente diversa dalla telefonata. «_Contatta tuo zio non appena sarai sveglia. Stanotte dobbiamo introdurci in quella struttura e non intendo farti da guida turistica. Ti voglio riposata, non pronta a finirmi tra i piedi_».

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso silenzioso, scuotendo leggermente il capo.

Adam Jensen sembrava avere un ben definito biglietto da visita: sempre professionale, sempre diligente. Per quanto fosse un'idea confortante sul _campo di battaglia_, la giovane non poté fare a meno che sentirsi comunque un po' delusa.

Il potenziato avrebbe anche potuto concludere il tutto con le prime due parole della sua ultimissima frase, invece che aggiungere dettagli assolutamente inutili.

Un _Ti voglio_ che riecheggiava tra i suoi pensieri, una riflessione molesta che collimava inesorabilmente nella sua mente tra razionalità e lecito timore.

«Mi premurerò di farlo adesso», rispose lei dopo quel rapido istante di silenzio. «Sarà comunque divertente dire ad Artair che sto tornando a casa soltanto ora. Probabilmente si chiederà cosa avrò combinato e con _chi_. Sapeva che eravamo insieme, giusto?».

Un grugnito indistinto le giunse all'orecchio poco prima che l'ex-SWAT interrompesse la telefonata bruscamente, facendola sorridere ancora.

Poteva scegliere tra il continuare a innervosire Jensen al solito modo, ormai abbastanza collaudato per tenerlo a distanza, oppure poteva iniziare ad avanzare con più ostinazione verso di lui, incerta delle risposte che avrebbe ricevuto.

In un caso o nell'altro, Selene non aveva comunque nulla da perdere, proprio perché per lei pochissime cose si mantenevano stabili e sicure, tristemente abituata a non veder preservato niente di simile, niente di tanto illusorio e fugace.

Quella mesta consapevolezza l'avrebbe perseguitata per anni, forse per il resto della sua vita. Per quanto preparata ad affrontarla, convivere con essa sarebbe stato sempre fonte di profondo disagio e sconforto.

Era un vuoto che cercava di colmare nel modo sbagliato, un vuoto che in realtà meritava soltanto di esser compreso, studiato, sviscerato. Quel genere di vuoto da cui avrebbe dovuto imparare qualcosa e non invece da cui lasciarsi guidare. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno che sentirsi sempre più sconfitta al cospetto di quel peso oltremodo fagocitante.

Era lì, in quel vuoto, che i suoi demoni si nascondevano.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Selene adorava arrivare in anticipo a qualunque impegno le si presentasse, soprattutto quando ciò che doveva fare non era esattamente il modo più saggio e legale in cui trascorrere un giovedì sera di fine novembre.

Aveva informato suo zio di essere in attesa appoggiata alla sua macchina parcheggiata vicino al suo appartamento nel quartiere Čistá, il palmare in una mano e gli auricolari bluetooth infilati nelle orecchie per ascoltare un po' di musica nel silenzio della via del centro città.

Artair le aveva suggerito di aspettare l'arrivo di Adam a casa sua, probabilmente per raccomandarle ancora, un numero infinito di volte, cosa fare durante la _missione_, ma lei aveva risposto negativamente alla proposta.

Quando quella mattina era giunta nella propria abitazione dopo l'ultima telefonata con l'americano aveva mangiato un boccone veloce e aveva contattato suo zio per ricevere tramite computer tutti i file utili sul complesso Belltower — in verità avrebbero dovuto chiamarlo struttura Versalife.

Aveva dormito fino a ora di pranzo, fatto una doccia e stampato altri file mentre mangiava un pasto più sostanzioso e completo. Con uno _spostamento _molto veloce era andata a recuperare i libri e la sciarpa di lana al negozio di Koller, restando a parlare con lui per poco più di mezz'ora; giusto il tempo per controllare che tra di loro non fosse cambiato nulla, appurando con una punta di divertimento quanto il ragazzo stesse ancora patendo gli orribili effetti di un hangover.

Il giovane potenziato le aveva chiesto prima di andare via se lei avesse una risposta per la sua proposta di lavoro e Selene aveva ammesso che doveva discuterne con Artair, dato che gli orari di lavoro alla Time Machine si protraevano fino alle ventidue di sera. Aveva comunque aggiunto con estrema sincerità che ci stava pensando, lasciando ben intendere quanto le sarebbe piaciuto lavorare nella libreria.

Non aveva accennato però né a Vaclav né tanto meno al suo parente ciò che era successo con Jensen. Per quanto avesse scherzato sull'ipotesi di parlarne per il semplice gusto di punzecchiare un po' l'americano, non avrebbe mai raccontato simili dettagli a qualcuno. Era un insieme di pensieri e riflessioni troppo intimi e personali per poter essere esposti tanto tranquillamente a uno dei due.

Da una parte sapeva che Adam non avrebbe apprezzato un _diretto_ interessamento di Koller, per quanto Selene si sentisse molto a suo agio con il medico, ma dall'altra parte c'era suo zio, e anche se erano abbastanza in confidenza, la giovane era perfettamente consapevole di cosa avrebbe estrapolato Artair dal suo _rapporto_ con l'agente.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, il solito giubbotto di finta pelle che le proteggeva il busto fino ai fianchi. Il suo corpo era coperto dallo stesso vestiario tattico che aveva indossato nel quartiere Bubeneč circa una decina di giorni prima.

Si trattava di una tuta confezionata appositamente per lei da un _sarto _che le era stato presentato da Damian Fisher diversi anni addietro: l'uomo che aveva creato per la ragazza quella tenuta da combattimento era un anonimo signore di oltre settant'anni che viveva in Inghilterra con sua moglie e con un numero imprecisato di animali domestici.

Il completo era rinforzato in prossimità degli organi vitali con rivestimenti in kevlar e ispessimenti tessili lungo gli arti. Le estremità superiori della tuta si agganciavano alle dita tramite delle fasce elastiche che le coprivano i palmi, insieme a dei guanti cuciti sulla parte finale delle maniche per permetterle di non lasciare eventuali impronte digitali. Le estremità inferiori terminavano quasi allo stesso modo, con bande elastiche che aderivano alle piante dei piedi per non far sollevare in nessun momento il bordo dei pantaloni. Come calzature non aveva i soliti anfibi consumati dall'utilizzo frequente ma scarponi ben più morbidi e adatti allo scopo, chiusi tramite stringhe a strappo e una cerniera sul lato interno. Attorno al collo teneva abbassato il tessuto in eccesso che serviva a coprirle il capo e metà del viso, lasciando esposti solo gli occhi.

Il celare la sua identità era tornato spesso estremamente utile, perché per quanto ponesse un'estrema attenzione nell'evitare videocamere di sorveglianza o guardie, dettagli come il colore dei capelli o i tatuaggi potevano renderla facilmente riconoscibile, se _qualcuno _di preparato svolgeva dei controlli incrociati sulle sue attività e su quelle di suo zio.

Il problema di quella veste risiedeva unicamente nella parte che indossava attorno alla testa, proprio perché si limitava al compito di _nascondere _e non di _proteggere_, ma fortunatamente per lei l'unica volta che aveva rischiato di essere colpita da dei proiettili, robot, droni e torrette non si erano sicuramente preoccupati di prendere per bene la mira.

La scozzese chinò leggermente il viso, un angolo delle labbra contratto in un cenno di fastidio. I capelli legati nella crocchia stretta le tiravano un po' il cuoio capelluto ma era meglio non rischiare che qualche ciocca sfuggisse al controllo, anche se il freddo le si insinuava sotto le orecchie come una carezza gelida, facendola rabbrividire di tanto in tanto.

Socchiuse appena le palpebre nel focalizzarsi sulla canzone diffusa tramite gli auricolari, ritrovandosi a canticchiarla tra sé e sé mentre la sua mente vagliava nuovamente con estrema cura tutte le informazioni che aveva appreso nell'arco del pomeriggio.

«You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway. You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs. It hurts but I won't fight you. You suck anyway. You make me wanna die, right when I...».

Si lasciò andare a una breve pausa, seguendo la melodia che poteva sentire solo lei, incurante del mondo esterno.

«When I wake up I'm [afraid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkOP8jLdq_g), somebody else might take my place. When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end being me».

Si rese conto di essere osservata soltanto quando la persona che la stava fissando si spostò abbastanza vicina per essere vista a sua volta.

Adam Jensen le rivolse un lungo sguardo silenzioso e imperscrutabile da dietro le lenti scure, la luce dei lampioni che rendeva il suo viso più ombroso di quanto fosse in realtà. Indossava il cappotto, sotto di esso abbigliamento nero comodo e versatile, ma con sé aveva un borsone chiuso, presumibilmente pieno, tenuto in una sola mano senza alcun apparente fatica.

La giovane si liberò degli auricolari, scollegandoli dal palmare dopo averli spenti e riponendoli nella tasca della giacca, mentre riportava il cellulare all'orecchio dopo aver selezionato una chiamata veloce.

«Adam è appena arrivato. Ti aspettiamo», comunicò a suo zio senza il bisogno di aggiungere altro.

«_Arrivo subito_», rispose Artair con voce seria.

La giovane infilò il telefonino in tasca, lasciando la mano lì, per poi fare lo stesso anche con l'altra dal lato opposto. Si voltò a guardare l'uomo a pochi metri, vedendolo avvicinarsi dopo un momento per appoggiarsi alla fiancata accanto a lei.

L'americano si accese una sigaretta con calma, aspirando un paio di boccate prima di passarla alla ragazza, il borsone lasciato a terra tra di loro. Selene accettò di cedere nuovamente a quel piccolo _vizio_, un cenno del capo verso la sacca per anticipare la sua curiosità.

«Hai fatto compere?», chiese con voce rilassata.

«Si tratta in realtà di _articoli _presi in prestito. Dall'Interpol», rispose l'uomo con tono serio. «Ho dovuto rifornirmi di materiale che teoricamente non dovrei far uscire dalla sede in cui lavoro. Fortunatamente, mi so muovere adeguatamente per non farmi beccare, ma ciò significa che dovrò sbarazzarmene una volta completata la missione».

«Oh-oh-oh...», iniziò Selene con una risatina maliziosa. «Il professionale Adam Jensen ruba materiale di lavoro nel proprio ufficio? E pensare che credevo di essere io quella con un pessimo ascendente sul prossimo. Mi sa che ho soltanto da imparare, da te».

«Su quello non c'è alcun dubbio», la provocò lui, rivolgendole un'occhiata nascosta e un piccolo sogghigno canzonatorio.

La giovane gli allungò una debole gomitata sul braccio robotico, entrambi coperti dai rispettivi soprabiti, negando con il capo mentre ridacchiava a sua volta e scorgendo nel potenziato un cenno divertito per quel contatto assolutamente amichevole.

«E poi sarei io, la stronza... In ogni caso, c'è niente per me?», avanzò la scozzese con un sorriso, un ultimo tiro prima di restituire la sigaretta.

L'agente sollevò l'angolo delle labbra che la nipote di BlueDevil non poteva vedere dalla sua posizione laterale, riprendendo il tubicino ricolmo di tabacco tra le dita in lega e conducendo il filtro all'altezza giusta per fumare.

«Qualcosa da portare con noi per permetterci delle comunicazioni silenziose più veloci anche con tuo zio».

«Trasmittenti più all'avanguardia, presumo», commentò lei, un lento cenno di assenso. «Sì, è un'ottima idea, dato che io non ho innesti cerebrali. Magari qualche volta potresti raccontarmi com'è avere un impianto nell'osso mastoide. Sarà fastidioso...».

Jensen sogghignò nuovamente, ignorando quell'ultima frase per tornare sulla parte davvero importante della conversazione. «Trasmittenti con dei codici che possono essere riscritti nel giro di un paio di secondi, perché semmai dovessimo trovarci nella situazione in cui ti sei trovata tu in Francia, ritornerai in contatto con Artair senza problemi e senza un mio diretto intervento».

Selene annuì velocemente, reclamando nuovamente la sigaretta con un movimento della mano.

«Il _mio _uomo lungimirante...», mormorò lei senza guardarlo, perfettamente consapevole che lui l'avesse sentita ugualmente.

Quando si rese conto di aver usato un aggettivo possessivo non riuscì a evitare di incrociare le braccia al petto in un gesto sottilmente teso, cercando di apparire più rilassata e sciogliendo la rigidità delle spalle con un paio di movimenti.

«Sei nervosa». Era un'affermazione che il potenziato non si premurò di addolcire, in grado comunque di non risultare offensivo o divertito.

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata, scuotendo il capo. «No, non è nervosismo, ma è il mio istinto che mi lancia segnali di avvertimento. Quando mi preparo per qualcosa del genere mi rendo conto che lascio il passo a tutti gli anni di addestramento che ho affrontato, come se facessi riemergere quella parte di me che... Che all'Horus Field hanno voluto _tirarmi fuori _con le buone o con le cattive».

A quelle parole vide Adam tendersi allo stesso modo, la certezza che lui stesse cercando di capire se sarebbe _crollata_ di nuovo per il peso del suo passato.

«Una parte di me che certe volte, ancora dopo tanto tempo, non riesco a comprendere appieno e che talvolta mi... Mi turba», aggiunse Selene stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle, aspirando boccate di nicotina una dietro l'altra. «Una parte di me che mi permette comunque di fare affidamento su quelle azioni bizzarramente più semplici da eseguire per il mio corpo. Una predisposizione innata alla lotta. Il mio istinto di sopravvivenza prende il sopravvento su tutto e io divento più... Recettiva e sensibile, se aiuta a comprendere meglio cosa intendo».

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso di assenso, permettendole di fumare ancora. Sapeva riconoscere quando oltre le parole e la rigidità del corpo ci fossero sensazioni molto più forti da fronteggiare.

«Anche più chiacchierona», la prese in giro in uno slancio di impulsività, quasi speranzoso di riuscire a distrarla dai suoi pensieri palesemente cupi.

Selene sorrise con calma, un lento cenno di assenso mentre teneva sollevata la mano con la sigaretta in un gesto un po' altisonante, una parvenza di eleganza aristocratica davvero inusuale.

«Tra noi due», cominciò lei, «qualcuno dovrà pur colmare gli _imbarazzanti _silenzi che ci stiamo trascinando dietro da stamattina».

Adam inarcò debolmente le sopracciglia oltre le lenti in un gesto sorpreso, chinando il viso per espirare e sollevandolo subito dopo. Comprese perfettamente a cosa lei si stesse riferendo e non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere nulla in risposta, la tacita richiesta di riportare tra di loro proprio quel silenzio pregno di significato.

Sentirono entrambi il deciso suono metallico del portone della palazzina vicina e individuarono subito l'anta di legno aprirsi verso l'interno per rivelare la figura di Artair, anche lui con un grosso borsone in spalla che trascinava con sé con un cipiglio leggermente affaticato.

Selene restituì la sigaretta al potenziato e si spostò per raggiungere il parente, portando le dita attorno alle maniglie corte per prendere la sacca e liberare l'hacker da quel peso.

«Grazie», fece lo scozzese, rivolgendole un'occhiata stupita.

Lui e la nipote non avevano avuto modo o voglia di parlare dopo la rapida telefonata di quella stessa mattina. La lite verbale avvenuta poco dopo il rave aleggiava ancora tra di loro, rendendo più silenzioso del previsto il rapporto tra i due. Avrebbero dovuto chiarirsi prima della missione ma per evitare ulteriori e possibili screzi avevano stabilito, senza nemmeno dirsi una parola, che avrebbero risolto la questione successivamente.

Artair osservò la ragazza muoversi con passo veloce verso la macchina, un tenue sospiro a spezzargli la linea delle labbra. Infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni per recuperare la chiave della mezzo e disattivò in un attimo le sicure tramite l'apposito tasto sul telecomando.

Adam gettò la cicca a terra dopo aver aspirato due tiri veloci, pestandola sotto uno stivale per spegnerla mentre recuperava a sua volta il borsone portato da lui; girò attorno alla vettura per aprire il portabagagli in totale autonomia, restando con la mano sinistra sollevata su quella piccola porzione dello sportello alzato.

La giovane si spostò fino all'ex-SWAT per posizionare a sua volta la sacca di BlueDevil accanto a quella del potenziato, una rapida occhiata al volto dell'americano prima di spostarsi verso il lato del mezzo, prendendo posto sul sedile posteriore senza dire altro.

Il tragitto in auto fu tranquillo, un'ora e venti minuti suddivisi tra un iniziale ambiente urbano e successive zone di aperta campagna che costeggiavano la D11.

Selene riprese fin da subito auricolari e palmare per tornare ad ascoltare la sua musica preferita e per evitare di sentire ancora domande e risposte da parte dei due uomini sui sedili anteriori. Voleva anche lasciar intendere, tramite il suo silenzio, quanto bisogno avesse di restare confinata tra le sue riflessioni, ripassando mentalmente tutto il piano d'azione, le planimetrie e le informazioni ottenute, e vagliando possibili scenari attuabili per completare al meglio la missione.

Quando Artair fermò la macchina in mezzo alla foresta di quella regione della Repubblica Ceca, l'oscurità li avvolse completamente per qualche istante prima che l'hacker accendesse la lucina del tettuccio.

La ragazza infilò nuovamente palmare e auricolari nella tasca della giacca dopo aver spento entrambi i dispositivi, aprendo lo sportello più vicino per uscire. Si liberò del giubbotto in silenzio, l'aria fredda della sera che la investì abbastanza crudelmente; il suo corpo si riattivò comunque di rinnovata energia nel sentire la pelle sotto la veste reagire a quella temperatura gelida, una risposta automatica del suo metabolismo avanzato.

Anche Adam si privò del suo cappotto, muovendo dei passi sicuri verso il bagagliaio e alzando l'anta dello scomparto posteriore poco dopo mentre veniva affiancato da McTavish.

Nonostante il buio poteva osservare senza problemi le espressioni delle due persone in sua compagnia, notando in BlueDevil una ruga profonda solcargli la fronte, le labbra tese in una linea dritta, e scorgendo invece nella nipote dell'uomo uno sguardo quieto ma non completamente rilassato, una compostezza austera e sicura a cui l'agente non era affatto abituato.

Si prepararono tutti e tre davanti ai borsoni aperti: le due trasmittenti portate da Jensen furono indossate dai due scozzesi per testarne la giusta posizione, mentre l'americano iniziava a indossare la veste tattica, agganciando le fibbie dove necessario e stringendo i punti in cui le parti superiori dovevano aderire al busto per garantire una totale immobilità dell'indumento — un'aderenza fin troppo piacevole che attirò lo sguardo incuriosito di Selene. Indossò anche la cintura munita di fondina e marsupi, estraendo infine dalla propria sacca la pistola stordente insieme a delle munizioni, due biocelle e uno strumento multifunzione da utilizzare soltanto in casi estremamente rari.

«Carino», mormorò Selene inclinando il capo in un gesto attento, un leggero innalzamento di un sopracciglio che lasciò intendere un commento mentale molto meno innocente. «C'è niente della mia misura di altrettanto sexy?».

Artair si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo a metà tra divertimento ed esasperazione, trovando in quella domanda un tentativo di allentare la tensione e appuntando mentalmente l'opinione della nipote al riguardo — davvero reputava sexy l'aspetto dell'americano? Non era certo di volerlo sapere.

Il potenziato le dedicò un'occhiata veloce da dietro le lenti, finendo di sigillare gli ultimi astucci con movimenti collaudati delle mani.

«Vedrò che posso fare per Natale», rispose, assecondandola.

Una volta che furono pronti restarono un momento in silenzio mentre McTavish recuperava il proprio borsone per posizionarlo all'interno dell'auto, sul sedile del passeggero.

«Ci vediamo dall'altra parte della struttura, ragazzi. Al Lago Výskyt», disse BlueDevil, rivolgendo un lungo sguardo a entrambi.

Selene annuì in risposta, alzando le mani sul collo per sollevare il tessuto elastico oltre il naso e per far aderire il resto attorno ai capelli, trovando la tensione perfetta per non sentirlo scivolare via dalla fronte, la crocchia sottostante che deformò leggermente i connotati della sua nuca in modo quasi grottesco.

Adam rispose all'uomo con un cenno per poi attendere la giovane, la solita espressione imperscrutabile sul volto molto più adombrato dal buio del bosco. La osservò completare quella sorta di rituale preparatorio mentre copriva le dita femminili con dei guanti assicurati alla parte finale delle maniche del suo completo nero, quasi incuriosito da come distendeva le estremità per far aderire al meglio il tessuto protettivo.

Si rivolsero uno sguardo reciproco, un singolo gesto di intesa scambiato esclusivamente tra il potenziato e la scozzese. Quando seppero entrambi che era arrivato il momento di incamminarsi non esitarono un secondo di più.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Se l'americano aveva avuto qualche dubbio sulle capacità visive della nipote di Artair, dovette ricredersi con rinnovato stupore in quei precisi istanti in cui superavano di pari passo radici d'albero nascoste dal buio o basse siepi piuttosto fitte.

Selene si muoveva in maniera tanto silenziosa e veloce da ingannare totalmente i sensi del potenziato, facendogli dubitare più volte che lei stesse mantenendo la medesima andatura.

Era una sensazione che gli mise addosso una sottile forma di tensione, perché non era facile sorprenderlo a quel modo. Forse la giovane intuì il lieve disagio dell'uomo, dato che iniziò a spostarsi generando qualche rumore in più, restando quasi sempre accanto a lui. Era un'idea altrettanto sconcertante, che gli provocava la sordida certezza che la scozzese fosse estremamente attenta a tutte le reazioni dell'ex-SWAT.

Camminarono almeno per altri quindici minuti prima di sentire la voce di Artair nelle loro orecchie. La _presenza_ distante dell'hacker rese lo spostamento molto più facile da gestire, permettendo a Jensen di concentrarsi adeguatamente sulla missione.

«_Sono al punto di appostamento, inizio a collegarmi ai vostri segnali per dirvi quanto vi manca_». Un breve silenzio anticipò il resto, senza lasciare molti dubbi su ciò che stava facendo l'hacker in quel momento. «_Siete in prossimità della prima recinzione_».

Il potenziato e la ragazza superarono l'ostacolo con un balzo, una semplice rete metallica alta nemmeno un paio di metri, e proseguirono sul percorso ancora avvolti dalla vegetazione. Quando raggiunsero la zona disboscata poterono osservare dalla distanza i bagliori della struttura che si ergeva per circa quattro livelli, il pianterreno appena coperto dal muro perimetrale, se osservato dalla loro posizione.

«_Si trattava di una caserma __Belltower__ ma dai dati ricavati mi sembra ormai ovvio considerarla una sede sussidiaria della __Versalife_», disse l'hacker.

Selene lanciò uno sguardo al cielo notturno, constatando per la prima volta, lontana dagli alberi, come la luna creasse abbastanza riverbero con la sua luce riflessa. Tornò a rivolgersi all'edificio distante, dedicando poi un'occhiata a Jensen, a cui lui rispose con un cenno del capo quasi impercettibile.

Lo aveva trovato intento a scrutarla nel buio, le lenti che attiravano in qualche modo le poche fonti luminose tanto distanti. Anche se entrambi celavano parte dei loro volti, dettagli delle loro espressioni, la ragazza ebbe la sensazione di poter scorgere nel potenziato qualcosa di più che semplice concentrazione; ed era altrettanto certa che anche l'uomo potesse notare in lei sentimenti assurdamente ovvi e necessari in quel contesto — un'alchimia sul campo insolita e improvvisa che sembrò sorprenderli gradualmente.

Ripresero il passo dopo quella rapida sosta, muovendosi con prudenza e raggiungendo la seconda recinzione in una manciata di secondi. Il muro di cinta in quel caso era molto più funzionale, alto circa cinque metri; per superarlo dovevano avvicinarsi alla zona dell'ingresso, nei pressi di un cabinato perimetrale.

Selene fu la prima a infilarsi nel condotto di areazione che Artair aveva segnalato nei documenti delle planimetrie, seguita da Adam dopo pochi istanti. La giovane era decisamente più veloce di lui in quello spazio ristretto, scivolando agilmente fuori dalla sua visuale dopo essere arrivata all'altra estremità.

L'uomo la raggiunse mentre lei restava nascosta in sua attesa dietro un grosso generatore spento, lo sguardo azzurro che assumeva sfumature verdastre grazie alle semplici luci di percorso gialle poste sulle sezioni inferiori delle pareti della stanza. Con un cenno della mano gli indicò la porta di metallo vicina.

«Ci sono due guardie», disse piano, la voce attutita leggermente dal tessuto che le copriva in parte il viso.

L'agente attivò la visuale aumentata per controllare a sua volta, confermando con un gesto di assenso. «Ci penso io».

Selene lo assecondò, lasciandolo fare. Lo osservò restando nascosta nella zona d'ombra generata dal grosso macchinario, seguendo l'uomo con lo sguardo mentre si spostava silenzioso verso la porta, un attimo immobile a valutare qualsiasi variabile prima di produrre un leggero rumore contro l'anta con la mano in lega. L'uscio si aprì verso l'interno, dal lato opposto rispetto a quello in cui Adam aveva trovato momentaneo riparo; i due uomini non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di varcarlo, dato che Jensen li abbatté con una sequenza veloce di colpi, silenziosi ed efficienti.

L'agente trascinò meglio i corpi svenuti all'interno senza alcuna difficoltà, guardando le loro divise con espressione rabbuiata mentre la scozzese si avvicinava per controllare che oltre l'accesso non ci fossero altre persone.

«La Tarvos», commentò lui, il tono non tanto sorpreso.

«Ha senso», rispose la giovane. «Hanno praticamente preso il posto della Belltower dopo l'Incidente e dopo gli eventi di quello scandalo».

L'uomo annuì, facendole cenno di proseguire.

Per un solo istante la sua mente divagò sul ricordo della Rifleman Bank Station: era ovvio a che tipo di scandalo si stesse riferendo Selene, ma era intimamente insolito rammentare che era stato grazie al suo diretto intervento che quel posto era stato esposto alla pubblica piazza.

Per assurdo, trovava delle similitudini con ciò che stava facendo in quel momento con la giovane al suo fianco.

Una volta ripreso il passo, ebbero modo di studiare con attenzione il resto dell'ambiente esterno circoscritto tra il muro di cinta e l'edificio. In quella zona del perimetro, un ampio spazio in cui il terreno lasciava ancora posto a un po' di vegetazione, costellato qua e là da cespugli incolti e qualche albero solitario, dovettero muoversi con maggior cautela per evitare gli spostamenti di alcune delle pattuglie presenti, fortunatamente solo individui singoli facili da eludere.

Quando raggiunsero il punto da cui avevano previsto di entrare trovarono una sorpresa sgradita ad attenderli: le finestre del pian terreno erano state murate del tutto. Adam si premurò di sondarle per diversi secondi con la visione aumentata per individuare qualche fortuita debolezza strutturale, ma la sua ricerca fu assolutamente inconcludente.

«McTavish, gli accessi a cui abbiamo pensato non sono agibili, e abbiamo già controllato per quasi tre quarti l'intero edificio. Dobbiamo trovare un'altra entrata», disse l'agente, guardandosi attorno mentre sia lui che la nipote di BlueDevil restavano chinati contro la parete.

«_Dammi un momento_». L'hacker si lasciò sfuggire un verso di disappunto. «_Non è previsto un altro ingresso, se non quello principale, e come potete immaginare sarà ben sorvegliato_».

Selene alzò il viso per guardare sopra la sua testa, richiamando nella propria memoria la planimetria del luogo e valutando un modo sicuro per raggiungere la zona a cui stava pensando.

«Se non ricordo male, dovrebbero esserci delle finestre poco più in alto dal lato sud dell'edificio».

«_Sì, ma per accedere da lì dovrete arrampicarvi, e da quella parte della struttura dovrete muovervi su un percorso un po' più lungo_».

Adam rispose velocemente, un cenno del capo rivolto immediatamente alla ragazza per _dirle_ silenziosamente che approvava la sua proposta. «Non è un problema. Ci spostiamo».

Ripresero il passo allontanandosi dal muro per non restare troppo vicini all'edificio, proseguendo leggermente scostati l'uno dall'altra. Videro sulla lunga distanza un numero più nutrito di guardie Tarvos, cinque uomini che controllavano l'ingresso principale, tre fermi davanti al grosso portone chiuso e due più scostati verso i laterali. Una videocamera di sorveglianza li inquadrava presumibilmente senza problemi, e ciò poneva assolutamente fuori discussione l'ipotesi di stordirli.

Continuarono seguendo la copertura della poca vegetazione presente, trovandosi improvvisamente nel percorso di una guardia; si bloccarono entrambi contro un albero, Selene con le spalle alla corteccia e Adam davanti a lei, pronto all'occorrenza ad attivare la mimetizzazione a riflesso.

Il potenziato le fece segno di rimanere in assoluto silenzio, sollevando un dito davanti alla propria bocca mentre lei lo fissava, gli occhi azzurri che sondarono la sua espressione seria accentuata dalla presenza delle lenti. Si fermò a osservare per pochi istanti il modo in cui il polpastrello in carbonio si appoggiò sulle labbra circondate dalla barba, indugiando su di esse senza riuscire a evitarlo.

L'americano non perse una singola fluttuazione dello sguardo della ragazza, consapevole a sua volta che la giovane lo stesse fissando con più curiosità del previsto, ma non appena la vide annuire constatò quanto fosse stata pronta a riprendere in mano la situazione.

La guardia si appoggiò all'albero dalla parte opposta rispetto a loro, il rumore di un accendino acceso seguito poco dopo da un sospiro lungo e annoiato.

Selene prese i polsi di Adam tra le sue mani, fissandolo negli occhi coperti con il capo leggermente chinato in un cenno di intesa. Gli stava chiedendo di lasciarla fare, gli stava chiedendo di fidarsi.

L'ex-SWAT si lasciò condurre le dita robotiche contro il tronco, serrando la presa su di esso mentre si trovava costretto a ridurre un po' la distanza. La giovane trovò una presa salda sugli arti meccanici e fece leva per issarsi su di essi, _tra di essi_, mentre si aggrappava al primo ramo disponibile sopra la loro testa senza urtare in alcun modo il potenziato.

Era stata agile e veloce come mai l'aveva vista, scivolando via in modo inatteso e sorprendente, _usandolo_ praticamente come appiglio su cui salire.

Selene si spostò rapida tra le fronde dell'albero, ruotando a testa in giù su un altro ramo molto più basso rispetto a quello su cui era salita e restando per un lungo momento sospesa perpendicolarmente sull'uomo della Tarvos. Afferrò il povero malcapitato tra le mani, facendogli urtare la testa sulla corteccia e scendendo con la guardia per accompagnare il corpo svenuto al suolo.

Adam si guardò attorno mentre si sincerava che nessuno li avesse visti, spegnendo con una scarpa la sigaretta ormai caduta sull'erba. Continuò a tenere d'occhio la situazione mentre la scozzese nascondeva il soldato in un cespuglio vicino, restando in sua attesa. Una volta che tornarono a spostarsi in direzione sud, il potenziato espirò con fare appena più rilassato.

«Quando stamattina mi hai detto di avere delle capacità di arrampicata piuttosto utili, non credevo fossero tanto avanzate», commentò lui con voce bassa.

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo un po' difficile da decifrare senza poter vedere tutto l'insieme del viso, ma qualcosa gli suggerì che fosse sottilmente sorpresa dall'implicito complimento.

«E non hai ancora visto niente», rispose senza un tono preciso, la voce leggermente ovattata dal tessuto. «Onestamente non credevo che me lo avresti lasciato fare».

«Cosa?», chiese l'americano, lasciandosi andare a quel momentaneo scambio di battute. «Lasciarti stordire una guardia o usarmi come una _scaletta_?».

Selene non poté far altro che farsi sfuggire un debole sbuffo divertito, scuotendo il capo in un gesto di finto diniego. «Non farmi ridere, Jensen. È così poco professionale».

L'ex-SWAT sogghignò appena; anche se le lenti non le diedero modo di vedere i suoi occhi _alieni_, indovinò facilmente tramite quel movimento delle labbra un'espressione altrettanto ilare.

Quando sentirono entrambi la voce di Artair nelle loro orecchie, si _ricordarono _di non essere completamente da soli. «_Stamattina_?».

«Concentrati, zio. Stiamo proseguendo nella giusta direzione?».

La domanda di Selene li salvò decisamente da una conversazione che in quel momento non potevano avere.

«_Ah... Ehm... Sì, dovreste già vedere le finestre del livello superiore dalla vostra posizione_».

Fu facile ritornare nei pressi dell'edificio, evitando soltanto un'altra guardia che non si avvicinava nemmeno alla struttura _grazie _al suo percorso prestabilito.

Le finestre in alto erano soltanto due, incassate nel muro e con una porzione di cemento sporgente a fare da davanzale, entrambe chiuse con delle grate di metallo piuttosto semplici e rudimentali. Non si trattava di aperture panoramiche ma di pragmatici punti luce ricavati ai tempi della costruzione della caserma un po' più elevati rispetto agli infissi più comuni.

Selene guardò la parete con attenzione, cercando anche il minimo appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per poter trovare sostegno e salire. Anche saltando non ci sarebbe arrivata, il suo limite rientrava poco sotto i tre metri e quegli accessi erano decisamente oltre la sua portata.

Adam si rese conto a sua volta che anche con il modulo di salto klipspringer non sarebbe arrivato al varco, e usare lo scatto di Icaro richiedeva una precisione piuttosto ingegnosa, oltre a provocare qualche rumore e bagliore _pericolosi_.

Osservò la ragazza poggiare una mano sul muro, lo sguardo rivolto a un punto impreciso alla sua sinistra mentre sembrava riflettere. Quando lei si voltò a guardarlo, Jensen comprese che forse la giovane aveva trovato una soluzione.

«Dovrai spingermi», avanzò la scozzese.

L'americano sollevò un sopracciglio da sopra la lente, fissandola. «Spingerti?».

«Sì, sei abbastanza forte da permettermi di allungare le capacità del mio salto. Arriverò alla grata, mi aggancerò con le gambe a essa, mettendomi a testa in giù, e tu poi dovrai saltare per raggiungere le mie mani. A quel punto ti tirerò su».

L'uomo rimase un momento in silenzio, dubbioso. «La fai più facile di quanto sembri. Come pensi di aiutarmi a raggiungere quell'altezza? Rischierai di cadere se non ti agganci bene, e io non peso sicuramente poco».

La scozzese lo osservò con sguardo perplesso, stringendosi nelle spalle con fare stupito e indicandolo con un movimento della mano dall'alto in basso, e viceversa, per _racchiudere_ in quel gesto tutta la figura del potenziato.

«Guarda che io riesco ad alzare diverse centinaia di chili da sola. Tu pesi circa ottantacinque chili, ti ricordo che ti ho già sollevato».

«_Sul serio? E quando è successo?_», domandò Artair, la voce incerta.

Adam scosse il capo, liberando la gola da un verso di disappunto. Non voleva pensare con quanta facilità la giovane lo avesse alzato senza problemi nel corso della notte precedente. E non voleva sapere in che modo lei fosse stata tanto precisa ad avvicinarsi significativamente al suo reale peso corporeo.

«Lascia stare, McTavish», rispose l'agente con tono veloce.

Quando si rivolse a Selene si spostò contro la parete, perpendicolare alle finestre, abbassando le mani e incrociandole davanti a sé poco sotto il cavallo dei pantaloni. La giovane gli poggiò le dita sulle spalle incurvate, alzando già una scarpa e ponendo la punta di essa tra i palmi, cercando una buona aderenza. I due si guardarono un momento; lei annuì prontamente, in attesa di veder fare lo stesso all'agente, ma Jensen invece si lasciò sfuggire un veloce sospiro.

«Non mi lascerai qui, vero?», fece l'americano con voce seria.

Non poté vedere il suo sorriso a causa del tessuto che le copriva il viso ma gli bastarono gli occhi azzurri per capire quanto la nipote di BlueDevil fosse divertita da quelle parole.

«Uomo di poca fede», lo punzecchiò la scozzese.

Jensen scosse il capo, lo sguardo celato dalle lenti che le rivolse comunque un'occhiata esasperata. Annuì e sbuffò nello stesso momento, avvertendo in modo stabile la pressione delle dita di lei sulle spalle, sopra la corazza, e si preparò a sollevarla con più forza del necessario.

Selene approfittò di quel rapido slancio, un secondo prima di essere guidata verso l'alto, per avvicinarsi al volto chinato dell'uomo e schioccargli un bacio veloce e sonoro sulla fronte, il tessuto della veste a coprirle ovviamente le labbra. Anche se colto decisamente alla sprovvista, il potenziato non interruppe la sua spinta e la sollevò senza problemi, recependo con una punta di ritardo l'azione sfacciata di quella _ragazzina_.

Nonostante quel gesto assolutamente inopportuno in una situazione simile, i movimenti di entrambi risultarono precisi e calcolati, silenziosi e funzionali.

Selene si aggrappò dapprima al davanzale e poi alle sbarre, i piedi che scivolarono solo un paio di volte prima di applicare la giusta tensione addominale per non incorrere più in quel problema.

Osservò l'ambiente buio della stanza che si estendeva oltre il varco, sincerandosi che non ci fosse nessuno. Il vetro presente era già rotto in alcuni punti ma preferì aspettare di far salire l'agente prima di decidere come muoversi. Sollevò le ginocchia contro il busto, cercando di risalire il più possibile senza perdere la presa.

Adam, diversi metri più in basso, aveva soltanto una smodata voglia di rimproverarla adeguatamente per quel bacio assolutamente stupido — ma mai avrebbe ammesso, soprattutto a sé stesso, quanto fosse stato gradevole, anche se fugace e a malapena percettibile. Fissandola con quel cipiglio scontroso, ebbe improvvisamente una visuale piuttosto dettagliata del suo completo nero che le delineava i glutei con impietosa precisione, costringendolo a deglutire velocemente e a rivolgere lo sguardo _alieno_ altrove più volte.

_Ma deve essere per forza tanto aderente, quella veste tattica?_

La scozzese non ebbe difficoltà a richiedere al suo corpo un movimento piuttosto _flessibile_, insinuando le scarpe oltre le sbarre e agganciandosi a esse con entrambe le sue estremità; scivolò infine indietro, sottosopra, con le braccia lungo il muro, la pressione del bordo della balaustra contro i polpacci a procurarle una leggera punta di dolore che ignorò facilmente.

Jensen aspettò nuovamente un suo cenno prima di saltare. Avvertì i muscoli artificiali pompare energia latente nelle sue gambe cibernetiche e scattò in verticale, sentendo immediatamente la presa delle mani di Selene attorno ai suoi polsi, stringendo a sua volta le dita in carbonio attorno a quelli della ragazza.

La sentì inspirare un po' più forte diverse volte mentre lei faceva leva sugli addominali per farlo salire, guidandolo a trovare sostegno prima sul limitare inferiore degli infissi e poi un po' più in alto, sulla sbarra più vicina.

Quando Adam si sentì sicuro di non cadere riuscì a poggiare un ginocchio sul davanzale, sistemandosi in una posizione più stabile per aiutare a sua volta la ragazza a rimettersi dritta. Le prese la mano protetta dal guanto tesa verso di lui e la tirò accanto a sé senza perdere tempo.

Grazie al suo corpo più minuto, Selene riuscì a insinuarsi meglio vicino all'apertura, la necessità di massaggiarsi i polsi con i polpastrelli per qualche momento mentre scioglieva le articolazioni con qualche breve schiocco osseo.

Adam si accorse del gesto, osservandola. «Ti sei fatta male?», chiese, il tono appena stupito.

La nipote dell'hacker sospirò. «Sto bene. Non preoccuparti».

Lui rimase in silenzio, fissandola in attesa, e a quel punto lei non poté far altro che lasciarsi sfuggire un veloce sospiro, sottilmente rassegnata.

«La presa delle tue dita mi ha soltanto indolenzito un po' i polsi, non per il tuo peso, ma per la forza che hai applicato». Quando si rese conto del modo in cui si era espressa, cercò di ironizzare. «Ricordami di non sfidarti a braccio di ferro, Jensen».

L'uomo valutò per un lungo istante quelle parole, sentendosi per un momento in colpa: non aveva controllato efficientemente la pressione delle proprie estremità robotiche, abituato a trovare appigli _inanimati_ che non potevano ovviamente risentire della potenza delle sue dita in lega.

Scosse il capo, deciso a ignorare la sensazione provata per concentrarsi. Se si lasciava condurre dagli scrupoli avrebbe finito con il pensare a quante altre volte avrebbe rischiato di far del male a Selene anche semplicemente toccandola — domandandosi intimamente per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto avere l'occasione di toccarla ancora, in qualche modo diverso.

Attivò la visione aumentata per sentirsi _travolto_ dalla mole di informazioni che quell'innesto gli donava puntualmente, scoprendo con una punta di sorpresa che la grata poteva essere divelta con una certa pressione verso l'interno.

«Io spingo e tu al momento giusto la trattieni per non farla collassare», propose lui con tono serio.

Jensen attese che la ragazza ritornasse con le mani sul metallo, assicurandosi che lei stringesse per bene l'asta tra le dita. Applicò più forza del previsto e ciò provocò una serie di conseguenze più o meno ovvie.

La grata frantumò il vetro già danneggiato, generando un rumore distinto che, per quanto previsto da entrambi, aveva sicuramente allertato qualcuno, proprio mentre l'agente si ritrovava tra le dita le sbarre insieme a qualche porzione di muro. Per puro istinto lui si spinse insieme a essa, affacciandosi di slancio oltre il varco in modo improvviso, ma Selene perse aderenza con le ginocchia e ruzzolò in avanti a sua volta. Fu trascinata dal peso dell'uomo per semplice e stupida distrazione, maledicendosi mentalmente per essersi lasciata affascinare dal modo in cui il potenziato aveva divelto quell'ostacolo.

Sibilarono entrambi un "_merda_" esaustivo quando si resero conto di star cadendo all'interno della stanza buia. Jensen, nonostante il pochissimo tempo a disposizione, riuscì a girarsi a mezz'aria tra la grata e la ragazza per frapporsi tra lei e il pavimento della camera. La scozzese atterrò direttamente sull'addome dell'americano, urtando comunque un ginocchio sul duro cemento e su qualche coccio di vetro, senza però riportare alcun danno serio sia per la sua innata resistenza che per la veste da combattimento. Sentì sbuffare l'uomo per l'improvviso _carico _su di sé e per il colpo sulla schiena dopo aver assorbito anche la caduta della scozzese.

Selene si issò sulle mani quasi all'istante, facendo leva con alcune dita sul petto di Adam. Quando comprese di essere praticamente seduta sul ventre del potenziato lui le riservò uno sguardo impossibile da decifrare.

«Comoda?», fece l'agente, le labbra strette in una linea severa e un sopracciglio alzato oltre la lente.

«_Hey__, ragazzi, tutto bene? Le guardie sono un po' allertate_». La voce di Artair fu udibile a entrambi, riportandoli rapidamente alla missione.

Selene sospirò appena, indugiando qualche attimo per fissare l'americano, i guanti che non le permisero di scorrere con le unghie mantenute volutamente corte sull'armatura da combattimento dell'agente. Sollevò a sua volta un sopracciglio in un cenno d'intesa, consapevole che fosse perfettamente visibile.

«Sì, zio. Tutto okay. Sto soltanto notando adesso», e si fece sfuggire un debole verso di approvazione divertito, «quanto sia piacevole stare sopra».

«_Come, scusa?_».

L'ex-SWAT scosse il capo, la bocca leggermente dischiusa per le parole appena pronunciate dalla giovane. Poteva osservare soltanto i suoi occhi azzurri, trovando in essi un'ilarità davvero inopportuna, e percepire la pressione del corpo della scozzese contro il ventre. Non aveva sicuramente previsto che quella _ragazzina_ sfacciata si prendesse la libertà di provocarlo anche durante l'infiltrazione.

«Siamo riusciti a entrare, McTavish», rispose lui, spingendo la giovane di poco a lato senza molte cerimonie.

Selene sghignazzò apertamente sotto il tessuto elastico che le copriva il viso, alzandosi senza aggiungere null'altro.

«_Perfetto. Vi conviene uscire da quella stanza. Delle guardie stanno per convergere sulla vostra posizione_».

La giovane porse una mano al potenziato per aiutarlo ma lui ignorò le sue dita inguantate, rimettendosi in piedi per conto proprio.

Studiarono l'ambiente per pochi istanti, una camera in cui erano stati ammassati strumenti d'ufficio imballati e qualche scrivania, prima di dirigersi verso l'unica porta presente. Quando furono pronti per aprirla seppero di doversi muovere con rinnovata prudenza.

Anche se su quella parte della struttura avevano trovato informazioni adeguate, l'idea principale era stata quella di ridurre al minimo i tempi di permanenza in quel luogo. Dover un po' improvvisare sul percorso non li allettava particolarmente, ma non avevano comunque altra scelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempo fa ho creato un blog personale su Tumblr per questa storia, dove oltre a postare ogni tanto headcanons (in inglese) su Adam&Selene, pubblico anche tantissimo materiale su Deus Ex/Adam Jensen, dai fanvideo trovati su Youtube alle mie immagini salvate durante le partite giocate sulla PS4.  
Vi lascio il link: [Deus Ex: War Paint](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deusexwarpaint).


	13. Capitolo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima vera missione sul campo di Adam e Selene, tra collaborazione altalenante, fiducia insperata e riflessioni personali troppo ingombranti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenza di linguaggio forte e/o volgare, scene introspettive a tratti cupe e violente, riferimenti al sesso e in forma molto lieve allo stupro.

Una volta nel corridoio, Adam aprì la prima porta disponibile per permettere a entrambi di scivolare nella penombra di un'altra stanza, lasciando passare per prima Selene. Evitarono letteralmente per una manciata di secondi il piccolo gruppo di soldati Tarvos che comparvero da un angolo non tanto distante, mentre il potenziato era ancora impegnato a socchiudere l'anta di legno leggera.

La ragazza si mantenne aderente al muro di schiena, direttamente al lato dell'uscio, osservando con estrema attenzione tutti i micro movimenti di Jensen; soltanto tramite lui avrebbe potuto comprendere in anticipo se qualcuno dei soldati fosse intenzionato a entrare anche in quella camera.

L'americano tenne il capo leggermente inclinato in avanti, un chiaro cenno di concentrazione, entrambe le mani sulla porta in un gesto vagamente difensivo. Poteva sentire quasi tutte le parole pronunciate da quegli uomini e quando finalmente palesò un certo rilassamento della mascella fece comprendere anche alla giovane che la situazione si fosse calmata.

«Abbiamo avuto fortuna», disse lui, informando così anche Artair. «Sospettano solo un cedimento strutturale».

Selene annuì impercettibilmente, iniziando a guardarsi attorno non appena anche lei avvertì il rumore dei passi delle guardie che si andavano allontanando.

Lei e il potenziato erano entrati in un altro studio di quel livello, ma armadi, scaffali e scrivanie ricolmi di fogli stampati, raccoglitori disposti con una certa cura e giusto un paio di computer un po' datati su alcuni ripiani di lavoro, lasciavano presupporre che quella camera fosse utilizzata dal personale della struttura. Trattandosi tuttavia di una zona dell'edificio non adeguatamente sorvegliata, era facile intuire che quella stanza non contenesse comunque nulla di utile ai fini della _missione_, e i dati ricavati dagli studi intrapresi nei giorni precedenti confermavano la presenza di informazioni molto più importanti in tutt'altre sezioni del posto.

«_Bene_», rispose BlueDevil. «_Appena sarete pronti per riprendere a spostarvi, cercherò di guidarvi come meglio posso. Vi ricordo che l'ascensore per raggiungere il seminterrato è al pian terreno. Avrete bisogno di un tesserino d'accesso, ma le guardie di quei livelli non ne sono munite. Dovrete recarvi nell'ala destinata ai dipendenti __Versalife__ e non è detto che, nonostante l'ora, non ci sia qualcuno ancora a lavoro. Inoltre, potrebbe essere utile raggiungere la sala server della sicurezza per permettermi di collegarmi al loro sistema e controllare che non ci siano eventuali protocolli impostati per identificare il codice genetico di Selene_».

La nipote dell'hacker si spostò lentamente tra le scrivanie presenti, curiosando un po' tra i documenti mentre ascoltava le parole del parente. «Non sarebbe meglio, allora, che io e Adam ci dividiamo?».

La domanda provocò in Jensen, distante qualche metro da lei, un deciso senso di turbamento che nascose con espressione imperscrutabile, le lenti scure che celavano la sua occhiata allarmata per quella proposta.

«_Cosa? E perché?_», domandò Artair.

L'agente si avvicinò alla ragazza, fissandola da oltre gli innesti dermali, il volto che mostrava un cipiglio dubbioso. «Non è una buona idea separarci».

Selene rispose per un momento alla sua occhiata nascosta, cercando di identificare quale fosse il reale motivo per cui l'uomo palesava una simile rimostranza: era la necessità di controllarla, affinché lei non facesse nulla di avventato, o si trattava invece del bisogno di tenerla al sicuro perché era semplicemente preoccupato che potesse succederle qualcosa? In un caso o nell'altro, erano ipotesi dettate entrambe da evidente mancanza di fiducia.

«Potremmo ottimizzare i tempi», aggiunse lei, decisa a ignorare l'ex-SWAT e a trovare un possibile cameratismo in suo zio — anche se non ci sperava molto. «Uno di noi si reca nella zona dei laboratori mentre l'altro, o l'altra, raggiunge la sala server», rispose con calma. «Probabilmente, per una questione di praticità, è meglio che io vada a recuperare un tesserino e tu invece alla sala server per permettere a mio zio di collegarsi ai loro computer, utilizzando il segnale del tuo infolink».

Il potenziato scosse il capo, negando visibilmente. Sollevò una mano in lega per fermarla dal proseguire, nell'intento di puntualizzare metaforicamente quanto lei non dovesse nemmeno valutare un simile piano di azione.

«No, non sono d'accordo», continuò l'americano.

«_Selene non ha tutti torti_», lo sorprese McTavish, provocando nell'ex-SWAT un sottile senso di allarme a quella prospettiva, «_ma __Jensen__ ha ragione. È meglio che non vi separiate. Ipotizzando che nel tempo impiegato da Adam per raggiungere la sala di sicurezza e per me di mettere in atto i controlli sui loro protocolli informatici, tu, Selene, potresti incorrere in qualche sistema che riconosce il tuo codice genetico, e saresti da sola ad affrontarlo_». Una breve pausa dello scozzese fece il resto, lasciando ben intendere quale fosse la sua preoccupazione. «_Per quanto sia utile ottimizzare i tempi, separarvi significa ignorare le ragioni che ci hanno spinto a richiedere l'aiuto di Adam_».

La ragazza annui appena, sospirando con una punta di rassegnazione e alzando le mani in segno di resa, due rapidi passi verso un punto impreciso della camera.

«Che _ti _hanno spinto, zio», rispose lei senza riuscire a evitarlo. «Ma va bene, come volete voi».

Si voltò di spalle, scuotendo il capo in un movimento palesemente infastidito, le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre si fermava a pochi metri dalla porta, restando lì in attesa.

Jensen la osservò per un momento, espirando piano a sua volta. Le risposte fisiche della giovane erano tanto chiare e ovvie da non aver nemmeno bisogno di usare l'amplificatore sociale — non che avesse più qualche intenzione di sfruttarlo con lei.

Selene si sentiva sottovalutata e il suo orgoglio ne stava palesemente risentendo. Poteva comprenderla più che bene, ma la scozzese avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con quella sensazione in un altro momento.

«Dobbiamo proseguire», le disse Adam, cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo per non urtarla ulteriormente, restandole a debita distanza.

La nipote di BlueDevil non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo, annuendo semplicemente con una certa compostezza. «Ti seguo».

Come primo obbiettivo decisero di raggiungere la sala server, ubicata nello stesso piano in cui si trovavano ma dalla parte opposta rispetto alla loro attuale posizione, molto più vicina alle scale.

Ritornarono nel corridoio con rinnovata attenzione, spostandosi per diversi metri a pochi passi dalle pareti prima di incontrare le prime pattuglie, guardie singole che si muovevano pigramente da uno spazio all'altro e che il più delle volte si fermavano a chiacchierare con qualche collega in una stanza di congiunzione. Fu facile evitarne diversi, ma dovettero stordire sporadicamente qualcuno e nasconderlo in angoli ciechi nella speranza che gli altri non ne notassero l'assenza.

Era Jensen a occuparsi prevalentemente di quei soldati che non potevano essere superati senza problemi, talvolta senza dare nemmeno il tempo a Selene di valutare un approccio molto più diretto per lei: avevano _fronteggiato_ silenziosamente non più di sette guardie ma la giovane era riuscita a metterne al tappeto soltanto una, semplicemente perché Adam era stato impegnato a colpirne un'altra.

Per quanto cercasse di non badarci, la ragazza continuava a sentirsi lecitamente infastidita da quel comportamento. Sapeva che quello non era il momento adatto per lasciarsi andare a un'ovvia reazione piccata, ed era certa che Jensen percepisse la sua frustrazione, ma una volta fuori di lì, se il potenziato avesse continuato a manifestare quell'atteggiamento, lo avrebbe mandato letteralmente in ospedale. O più probabilmente da Koller.

Molti anni prima era stata travolta dalle medesime sensazioni quando Damian Fisher aveva avuto il compito di addestrarla, ma con lui aveva ceduto con assoluta disponibilità, pronta a mettere da parte il proprio ego per proteggerlo da conseguenze terribili — perché non riuscire a istruirla sarebbe stato un problema per il suo maestro, non per la scozzese.

Con Adam doveva impegnarsi nuovamente in qualcosa di totalmente imprevisto, guadagnarsi la sua fiducia affinché lui le lasciasse lo spazio che meritava. Comportarsi da stronza e da irresponsabile avrebbe soltanto rafforzato la refrattarietà del potenziato: non era la soluzione più adatta, anche se era difficile tenere a bada quel genere di risposta emotiva.

La sua mente fu attraversata da quella lunga riflessione per un rapidissimo secondo, un labile istante di ponderazione che Selene ricacciò nei recessi del suo animo con prontezza incredibile. Sapeva come mettere da parte gli attriti, quando necessario, e ritrovò tutta la sua concentrazione con estrema facilità, focalizzandosi velocemente sul percorso intrapreso.

Nonostante non fosse mai stata lì, in quel luogo, poteva richiamare alla memoria le planimetrie e le piante studiate nei giorni precedenti per riconoscere e trovare facilmente la via per la zona che dovevano raggiungere.

Erano in prossimità di un angolo, Adam posto poco più avanti per controllare che il passaggio successivo fosse libero e la ragazza girata invece verso la porzione di corridoio già superata, nel chiaro intento di guardarsi le spalle per semplice precauzione. Quando lei vide una porta aprirsi a circa una decina di metri da loro il suo corpo reagì di conseguenza.

Una guardia Tarvos si spostò lentamente e a testa bassa mentre controllava il fucile di assalto tenuto tra le mani, un debole verso canticchiato nel fondo della gola che confermava la sua totale distrazione.

Per Selene si trattò decisamente di tempo prezioso per muoversi fulminea fino a lui, scattando veloce e colpendolo al viso con un pugno, spingendolo dentro la stanza da cui era appena uscito. Quando fu sicura di poter lasciare il corpo svenuto lì, meglio nascosto oltre una scrivania insieme alla grossa arma da fuoco, Jensen la raggiunse con passo silenzioso in un paio di secondi.

La ragazza e il potenziato si osservarono un momento mentre lei sollevava le spalle in un cenno di noncuranza, lo sguardo azzurro che lo studiò per capire se ci fossero altre rimostranze per aver agito con tempismo impeccabile.

«Ci avrebbe visti», puntualizzò la giovane.

«Lo so. Non ho detto nulla», fece lui, negando impercettibilmente con il capo.

La scozzese lo fissò ancora per qualche altro istante, rivolgendosi infine alla porta da cui erano entrati, pronta a riprendere il passo.

«Già, l'ho notato», rispose con tono palesemente seccato.

Si mosse per superarlo ma Adam le bloccò il passaggio, ponendosi davanti a lei. Se Selene non avesse avuto le sue innate capacità gli sarebbe finita praticamente addosso e in quel caso sarebbe stato l'ennesimo colpo inflitto al proprio ego, non un motivo per lasciarsi andare a una vicinanza inopportuna.

«Hey, so che ti senti tenuta al guinzaglio», iniziò Adam senza far trasparire molto dalla sua espressione imperscrutabile. «Ma pondera bene ciò che fai e cerca di non farti prendere da...».

Selene emise un verso stizzito, sciogliendo la tensione delle spalle con un rapido movimento delle braccia per interrompere l'immotivato rimprovero dell'uomo, un palmo alzato in un cenno affrettato.

«Jensen, tu non mi stai tenendo al guinzaglio. Ho accettato autonomamente di seguire le vostre direttive. Tue e di mio zio», rispose con sguardo serio, l'azzurro delle iridi illuminato flebilmente dalle luci al neon della stanza. «Ma non scambiare la mia accondiscendenza per un presunto controllo sulle mie azioni, perché ti prendo di nuovo a pugni e proseguo da sola».

L'americano serrò le labbra, le mani che vibrarono appena poco prima di serrarle lungo i fianchi. Era assolutamente certo che se lei lo avesse voluto sarebbe potuta sparire dalla sua vista in un attimo dopo averlo mandato sicuramente al tappeto.

«Lo so», rispose l'uomo con voce seria.

«Bene, allora proseguiamo», concluse la giovane con tono altrettanto autoritario.

Adam inarcò un sopracciglio da sopra la lente, _sigillando _per un momento le labbra tra i denti mentre osservava la nipote di BlueDevil camminare diretta all'uscita. Inclinò il viso in cenno di diniego, non tanto per ciò che Selene gli aveva detto, quanto piuttosto per un pensiero decisamente inappropriato e molesto che stuzzicò la sua mente.

_Non capisco se il suo caratterino _ _mi urta o _ _mi affascina. Probabilmente entrambe le cose._

Artair aveva ritenuto opportuno non intervenire, anche se aveva ascoltato l'intera conversazione. Riuscì a percepire, nonostante la distanza e il suono leggermente ovattato e diverso della voce di sua nipote, quanto ella fosse infastidita da quella situazione ma allo stesso tempo quanto fosse disposta a collaborare senza ribellarsi.

Decise anche di ignorare l'ovvia conclusione riflessiva estrapolata dalle parole di Selene: lei e il potenziato dovevano essersi affrontati la notte precedente, non soltanto verbalmente. Non ne era realmente sorpreso, ma si chiedeva con quale esito quello scontro si fosse concluso. Una parte di sé non era sicuro di voler aggiungere ulteriori dettagli a una sensazione latente che aveva iniziato a sperimentare già da diversi giorni.

Qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe stato pronto ad accettare una verità assurdamente imprevista per lui, una verità che riguardava la nipote e l'agente.

Adam e Selene ripresero il passo da dove l'avevano interrotto, guidati dal silenzio costante di quel corridoio. Agirono come se non fosse successo nulla, decisi a ignorare quella labile tensione tra di loro per proseguire senza altre interruzioni. Raggiunsero la sala server dopo aver superato l'accesso per le scale, fermandosi a pochi passi dall'uscio di legno.

«_Okay, solitamente nella stanza dovrebbero esserci tre guardie. Per entrare senza farvi individuare potreste utilizzare il condotto di aerazione che collega quella sala alla camera adiacente a nord_».

L'ex-SWAT rivolse un'occhiata alla scozzese, ferma accanto a lui, facendole cenno di proseguire per prima. Dopo essere entrati in uno stanzino mantenuto in estremo disordine e richiuso il varco alle spalle, Selene si premurò di spostare uno scaffale per rivelare la presenza del portello di metallo a metà della parete.

Si insinuò nel condotto senza attendere oltre, muovendosi all'interno e fermandosi dopo qualche metro per aspettare l'agente. Era abbastanza minuta per potersi girare senza difficoltà, intenzionata a riprendere il passo dopo esser stata raggiunta dall'uomo, ma Adam la fermò con un gesto della mano in lega.

«Fai passare prima me, per sicurezza», mormorò lui, osservandola.

La ragazza restò un momento in silenzio, comprendendo quanto quella richiesta fosse dettata dall'ennesimo tentativo da parte dell'americano di mantenere un certo controllo sulla situazione.

«Era meglio puntualizzarlo prima, allora», borbottò lei.

«Lo so», ammise lui senza smettere di studiarne lo sguardo azzurro leggermente accigliato, «e mi dispiace».

Con quelle parole, non si stava riferendo soltanto al fatto di dover praticamente passarle sopra in quello spazio ristretto, anche se lei era abbastanza piccola di corporatura da non recargli alcun problema al riguardo. Jensen stava approfittando di quello scambio verbale e di quel luogo relativamente sicuro per chiederle implicitamente scusa _anche_ per il modo in cui sia lui che BlueDevil la stavano _controllando_.

Selene espirò velocemente, tentando di ignorare la sincerità percepita nella voce del potenziato. Scivolò distesa sulla schiena per permettergli di superarla, stringendosi il più possibile per lasciare all'uomo abbastanza spazio ai lati del proprio corpo per le mani in lega e le ginocchia ben coperte dai pantaloni tattici.

Adam si spostò senza molte difficoltà, anche piuttosto velocemente e senza toccarla in modo invasivo; la sfiorò a malapena con una scarpa oltre il bordo di un braccio coperto dalla veste da combattimento, poco più in su della curva del gomito a riposo. Quando fu quasi sul punto di superarla del tutto, la giovane si lasciò sfuggire un verso di apprezzamento per quella vicinanza.

«Sai? Devo dire che in realtà non è proprio un problema... _Anzi_».

L'ex-SWAT scosse il capo, un angolo delle labbra sollevato senza alcun controllo: non voleva farle vedere quanto fosse divertito da quel suo comportamento e non voleva alimentare un simile atteggiamento in un contesto tanto rischioso. Il bacio leggero che lei gli aveva dato sulla fronte rientrava abbondantemente tra i rischi inutili di quella missione — e continuava a presentarsi tra i suoi pensieri in modo molesto.

Si limitò a proseguire senza voltarsi e senza aspettare che lei riprendesse a muoversi dietro di lui. La sentì rimettersi al passo dopo pochissimi secondi, deciso a ignorare anche il commento che Selene aggiunse poco dopo.

«Già, devo dire che non mi dispiace per niente. Visuale interessante», il tono femminile ovattato e basso, chiaramente allusivo.

Essere consapevole che quella _ragazzina _sfrontata avesse appena fatto un apprezzamento molto vago — probabilmente anche per nasconderlo all'hacker perennemente in ascolto — sul suo sedere, lasciava Adam piuttosto interdetto. Eppure una parte di sé continuava a sentirsi divertito e...

_E cosa, maledizione? Dannatamente lusingato? Sul serio?! Mi lusinga il fatto che una ventenne mi guardi il culo, lasciandomi capire che le piace?_

Per quanto volesse negarlo, essere consapevole di suscitare quel bizzarro fascino in Selene lo rendeva irrimediabilmente tranquillo e sereno.

Per un tempo terribilmente lungo non era nemmeno riuscito a guardarsi in uno specchio a causa dei suoi potenziamenti. Era assurdo notare quanto improvvisamente si sentisse nuovamente attraente soltanto perché una _ragazzina_ si concedeva la libertà di mostrarsi inopportunamente interessata, flirtante e sicura.

Jensen non poté fare a meno che porsi una domanda assolutamente sensata. Che diavolo gli diceva la testa?

Ritrovò concentrazione e prontezza prima ancora di giungere alla fine del condotto. Da oltre le griglie del portello di metallo poté osservare la stanza del server, identificando subito la presenza di cinque guardie armate. Il pensiero che fossero più del previsto lo fece insospettire un momento, ma non avevano tempo e modo di attendere che alcune di esse andassero via — sempre a patto che si spostassero altrove.

Il potenziato aprì il condotto, allungando il braccio sinistro per caricare quattro munizioni Tesla mentre estraeva la pistola stordente dalla fondina con la mano destra. Quando il corrispettivo numero di guardie si lamentò per la forte scarica elettrica, collassando al suolo poco dopo, il quinto soldato reagì spaesato per quei secondi sufficienti per permettere all'uomo di prendere la mira e sparare un singolo colpo silenzioso, riponendo l'arma poco prima di accedere del tutto alla stanza.

Si avvicinò alla console mentre Selene scivolava oltre il varco in basso, fischiando con fare interessato in un classico _verso _di approvazione.

«Però! Jensen e i suoi assi nelle maniche. O forse è più corretto dire nelle braccia».

Adam ignorò la frase con imperscrutabile disinvoltura — effimera disinvoltura, se doveva essere totalmente onesto.

Selene non soltanto lo provocava con una certa frequenza con battutine allusive e atteggiamenti assurdamente sfacciati, ma non si poneva nemmeno un limite a ironizzare tanto apertamente sui suoi innesti. Anche se di primo impatto doveva essere qualcosa che gli avrebbe potuto provocare fastidio, in realtà individuava in lei il giocoso tentativo di renderlo più disposto a scherzare a sua volta su qualcosa che l'uomo aveva _odiato_ profondamente di sé stesso — e lei doveva averlo intuito in qualche modo.

Giungere a quell'ovvia riflessione fece il resto, lasciandolo intimamente stupito: Selene lo stava studiando, lo stava comprendendo con facilità disarmante. Selene voleva avvicinarsi a lui in modo sorprendente, nel modo più naturale e spontaneo possibile.

Era qualcosa che lo lasciava molto più scosso del previsto.

Ringraziò la provvidenziale presenza delle lenti, veicolanti la necessaria certezza che la giovane non potesse individuare per bene le sensazioni che gli attraversavano il volto maschile. Le lanciò soltanto uno sguardo nascosto e ritornò rivolto alla postazione informatica, attivando la schermata del computer per focalizzarsi su ciò che c'era da fare.

«Artair, è tutto tuo».

«_Perfetto, datemi qualche minuto_».

Selene roteò appena gli occhi azzurri con fare divertito, spostandosi silenziosamente verso l'unica porta dopo un rapido cenno di dissenso. Jensen non poteva ovviamente vederlo, forse nemmeno intuirlo, ma le era maturato sul viso un piccolo broncio nascosto dal tessuto, sbocciato quando Adam aveva ripreso con efficiente diligenza il suo atteggiamento professionale, atto unicamente a ignorarla e, di conseguenza, a tenerla a distanza.

Aprì di poco l'uscio per controllare che non ci fossero sorprese nei dintorni, restando lì in attesa, vigile e attenta, decisa a concentrarsi sul resto per non pensare a quanto fosse sottilmente delusa.

L'agente la fissò per quasi tutto il tempo, la linea del profilo femminile, resa poco dettagliata dalla porzione di tessuto elastico, era rivolta verso l'ambiente oltre la porta, al corridoio.

Alla luce delle lampade al neon poteva osservare meglio la fattura della sua veste da combattimento, studiandola con più interesse per scoprire un lavoro sartoriale decisamente accurato ma non particolarmente all'avanguardia. Forse poteva davvero valutare l'idea di farle confezionare qualcosa di più protettivo ma altrettanto leggero — la testa della giovane, anche se coperta, non era salvaguardata da proiettili o esplosioni.

Sapeva a chi rivolgersi a Praga, dato che non poteva chiedere ovviamente all'Interpol, ma il lavoro non sarebbe stato gratuito e pensare anche solo per un momento di pagarlo di tasca sua era decisamente insolito. Era anche sicuro che in ogni caso Selene non sarebbe stata entusiasta di una simile proposta.

Se aveva iniziato a leggere meglio tra le righe, se era davvero in grado di cogliere già molto del suo carattere e del suo modo di pensare, poteva star certo che spendere diverse migliaia di crediti per lei, l'avrebbe infastidita. Avrebbe sicuramente preteso di rimborsarlo nonostante la sua situazione economica non fosse delle più stabili, come ella stessa aveva ammesso qualche giorno prima.

Jensen stava davvero pensando di farlo?

Con un sospiro trattenuto tra le labbra serrate si rispose di sì. Si ostinava a ripetersi che poteva essere un simbolico regalo di Natale, ma sapeva bene quanto si trattasse di altro — il timore che lei potesse restare ferita in qualche scontro, il blando tentativo di far qualcosa di più utile per aiutarla.

La scozzese allungò un'occhiata nella sua direzione, fissandolo per qualche momento prima di ritornare a osservare il corridoio.

Selene aveva percepito lo sguardo del potenziato su di sé indugiare più a lungo del previsto, ma era troppo concentrata sui rumori esterni per chiedersi per quale motivo lui la stesse scrutando con tanta insistenza.

«_Ragazzi, ho finito_», esordì Artair nel suo orecchio tramite l'auricolare. «_Ho disattivato le videocamere di sorveglianza che troverete sul vostro percorso ma c'è qualcosa che non mi convince in merito al piano interrato_».

Adam si spostò in direzione della ragazza, facendole cenno di chiudere la porta per attutire il rumore della conversazione.

«Di che si tratta?», domandò lui.

La nipote dell'hacker assecondò la richiesta accompagnando l'anta silenziosamente, ma rimase vicina all'uscio, ascoltando a sua volta con attenzione le parole del parente.

«_C'è una grande quantità di energia convergente in un punto del seminterrato. Sembra rispondere alle richieste di qualche dispositivo elettrico che pare essere fuori calibrazione. Potrebbe trattarsi di un guasto, o di qualche apparecchiatura obsoleta o mal funzionante_». BlueDevil fece una pausa, proseguendo poco dopo. «_Continuerò a studiare la situazione, voi intanto proseguite per i laboratori. Ricordate: quarto piano_».

«Tienici aggiornati», confermò l'americano, una ruga di apprensione sulla fronte.

Selene annuì in risposta, rispondendo a sua volta a voce per farsi sentire da BlueDevil. «Ti seguo, Jensen».

Adam le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito nascosto dalle lenti. Si domandò se lei continuasse a chiamarlo per cognome quando ritornava seria e concentrata, oppure se si trattasse ancora di altro, quella sottile forma di disaccordo provocata dal fatto che lui e Artair le stessero dando poca libertà di azione.

Un angolo delle labbra gli si sollevò senza che lo potesse controllare, un labile sorriso perfettamente visibile alla diretta interessata, la quale scosse il capo leggermente, aggrottando le sopracciglia scure in un cenno interrogativo.

Selene era ostinata e perseverante, con una sottile avversione ai ruoli di autorità: _cazzo_, quanto si riconosceva Adam in quell'atteggiamento di sfida tenuto a bada da semplice autocontrollo?

«Andiamo», fece lui semplicemente, racchiudendo in quell'unica parola un invito a non intraprendere ulteriori discorsi.

La scozzese lo seguì con lo sguardo finché Jensen non la superò per aprire la porta di legno, riprendendo a sua volta il passo un attimo prima che il potenziato sparisse oltre l'uscio.

Raggiunsero la scale poco più di un minuto dopo, proseguendo per i livelli superiori e facendo attenzione a muoversi agilmente senza farsi notare dalle poche guardie presenti. Le videocamere disattivate si rivelarono estremamente utili, dato che da un piano all'altro ce n'erano diverse disposte a controllare quelle specifiche zone. Quando arrivarono al quarto piano si intrufolarono nella prima stanza alla loro destra, seguendo il suggerimento di Artair: da lì avrebbero trovato l'accesso per un condotto di aerazione che avrebbe permesso loro di muoversi più tranquillamente.

Jensen aprì il varco nascosto sotto un tavolo rettangolare su cui erano disposti materiali e utensili medici. Stava quasi per infilarsi nel passaggio ristretto prima di rivolgere un'occhiata alla scozzese, trovandola assorta a fissare gli oggetti sul ripiano.

Il volto coperto che lasciava visibili solo gli occhi azzurri non gli dava modo di comprendere completamente che espressione lei avesse, ma quello era lo stesso sguardo che la giovane aveva mostrato in un paio di occasioni molte ore prima, mentre gli raccontava ciò che le era successo a tredici anni. Probabilmente anche l'odore inconfondibile di ospedale le riportava alla memoria ricordi terribili, e in un puro slancio di empatia Adam non poté fare a meno che sentirsi un po' apprensivo.

«Hey», la richiamò lui con tono calmo, allungando lentamente una mano per sfiorarla all'altezza di un gomito.

Selene chiuse un momento gli occhi prima di rispondere al contatto visivo con l'agente.

Sapeva che l'uomo stava per chiederle se stesse bene ma lei bloccò sul nascere quella domanda, sollevando due dita inguantate davanti alla bocca del potenziato, senza toccarlo, e alzando l'altra mano su di lei, contro l'orecchio contenente l'auricolare, negando infine con il capo.

Non voleva che Artair si insospettisse e si preoccupasse.

Adam a quel punto esitò un momento, scrutandola per qualche altro istante prima di annuire e di riprendere a muoversi. Si chinò per entrare nel condotto e si spostò abbastanza per permettere alla ragazza di fare lo stesso, aspettandola mentre lei chiudeva il portello.

Il piccolo passaggio si divise dopo una decina di metri verso tre differenti direzioni; l'americano si fermò, facendo notare il _problema _alla scozzese dietro di lui.

«Artair, siamo nel condotto, ma si dirama in più percorsi», disse Jensen.

«_Giusto, purtroppo non so dirvi dove potreste trovare un tesserino. Vi conviene cercare di spostarvi seguendo l'intuito, ma il primo posto in cui cercherei è lo spogliatoio. Lo raggiungerete seguendo la strada a sinistra_».

«Iniziamo da lì, allora», rispose l'agente, riprendendo il passo.

Quando raggiunsero l'estremità di quella parte di condotto si ritrovarono esposti in un corridoio, la porta dello spogliatoio distante circa cinque metri dalla loro posizione. Si mossero silenziosi verso l'uscio, l'ex-SWAT che controllò tramite la visione aumentata se ci fosse qualche presenza all'interno.

Una volta nella stanza, certi di dover agire nel più breve tempo possibile, aprirono e richiusero quasi tutti gli armadietti senza trovare quanto cercato. Adam utilizzò nuovamente la funzione delle protesi retiniche per sondare l'ambiente circostante, indicando a Selene la presenza di una biocella nel fondo di uno scomparto molto più vicino a lei.

Una volta preso l'oggetto tra le mani, la ragazza si avvicinò all'uomo con l'ovvio intento di porgerglielo. Jensen le riservò un'occhiata rapida da dietro le lenti, allungando infine un braccio per prendere il dispositivo in totale tranquillità, ma la giovane allontanò le dita in un gesto veloce, lo sguardo azzurro che mostrava attesa.

«Cosa?», domandò l'uomo, le sopracciglia aggrottate e il capo leggermente inclinato indietro in un cenno sorpreso.

«Che mi dai in cambio?», domandò Selene.

Gli occhi divertiti lasciavano ben intendere un sorriso allegro sulle labbra nascoste dalla stoffa elastica, insieme alla fisicità del corpo femminile che palesava un atteggiamento altrettanto giocoso.

Adam espirò, inclinando il viso da un lato in un gesto appena esasperato — non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto avesse voglia di assecondarla in quello scambio scherzoso.

«Sul serio? Ti pare il momento giusto?».

«_Che succede?_», chiese BlueDevil, il tono leggermente perplesso tramite infolink e trasmittente.

Il potenziato attese un istante, scuotendo il capo e scrutando ancora la giovane con quel cipiglio severo.

«Nulla, McTavish. Ci sono novità da quell'eccesso di energia nel piano interrato?», fece Adam mentre si spostava appena di un passo per prendere la biocella in un movimento un po' _prepotente_.

La ragazza si scostò di un passo per impedirgli di avvicinarsi ulteriormente, lasciandogli capire soltanto con lo sguardo quanto fosse divertita da quell'assurda situazione tra di loro.

«_No, ancora no_», ammise Artair con voce concentrata.

«Va bene, noi ritorniamo al condotto. Non abbiamo trovato _niente_», aggiunse il potenziato, ponendo una certa enfasi sull'ultima parola.

Chinò il volto verso di lei in un gesto nuovamente esasperato, riportando il braccio lungo il corpo e voltandosi infine per ignorare il comportamento della scozzese.

Selene si mosse rapidamente per affiancarlo prima che lui potesse raggiungere l'uscio, porgendogli la biocella con un cenno accomodante. Lo vide esitare qualche secondo, la silente domanda tra i suoi pensieri che gli faceva chiedere se lei aveva ancora intenzione di _giocare_ in quel modo, ma alla fine Adam si intascò il dispositivo con calma, proprio perché lei glielo aveva lasciato senza ripetere la richiesta.

Jensen stava quasi per aprire la porta quando un rumore di passi nel corridoio seguito da un lieve chiacchiericcio lo fece irrigidire. Si spostò velocemente di fronte alla nipote di BlueDevil, afferrandola per le braccia e tirandola in un angolo vuoto subito alla propria destra. Attivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso mentre la conduzione magnetica dell'innesto si diffondeva a nascondere anche la ragazza.

Per Selene fu incredibilmente bizzarro non riuscire più a vedere il potenziato, se non per una leggera distorsione dell'ambiente davanti a lei, e sentir premere invece le dita in carbonio poco sopra i gomiti. Fu altrettanto incredibile, chinando di poco il viso, non riconoscere in alcun modo la parte superiore del suo busto femminile, ma percepire al contempo la vicinanza dell'addome di Jensen contro il suo.

Un ronzio continuo e persistente acuì abbastanza i suoi sensi da lasciarle trovare la sorgente di quel suono nell'uomo che la _bloccava_, individuando infine con maggior dettaglio quella leggera distorsione provocata dalla luce che si rifletteva sul corpo quasi invisibile di Adam.

La porta a pochi metri da loro si aprì verso l'interno rivelando due uomini vestiti con camici da medico, il logo della Versalife cucito sul taschino frontale dei loro indumenti da lavoro. Si diressero immediatamente ad alcuni armadietti mentre proseguivano con un dialogo che sembrava essere iniziato parecchi minuti prima.

«Comunque, hai sentito della finestra al secondo piano?».

«Sì, questo posto sta cadendo a pezzi. È assurdo dover lavorare in condizioni simili».

«Non dirlo a me. I turni di notte sono massacranti e il dormitorio non è affatto comodo per i miei problemi di insonnia».

«Già, non abbiamo nemmeno delle camere separate. Hey, il Giorno del Ringraziamento è il prossimo giovedì. Potremmo organizzare qualcosa insieme, credo che mia moglie ne sarebbe contenta».

«Sicuro. Stare lontano da New York mi demoralizza».

«E con quella ragazza, quella che vive nel tuo stesso condominio a Hradec Králové? Avevo capito che la situazione poteva essere seria. Puoi invitare anche lei, se vuoi».

«Oh, sì, così tanto seria che dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso due settimane fa è sparita. Da quando sono le donne a farsi una scopata occasionale e a volatilizzarsi totalmente nel giro di un paio di giorni?».

Selene si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore nell'ascoltare quella conversazione, il primissimo impulso di sghignazzare divertita tenuto stoicamente a bada. Avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cosa per riuscire a vedere l'espressione _sicuramente _accigliata di Jensen nell'udire quelle parole.

«Beh... Da quando il cazzo piccolo è diventato un problema, presumo».

Adam sollevò leggermente un sopracciglio, mantenendo una concentrazione obbligatoria per lasciare all'innesto attivo l'energia richiesta, ma non poté evitare di sentire un debole sorriso increspargli le labbra circondate dalla barba.

Una parte di sé si preoccupò di un lecito fiotto di pudore all'idea che Selene stesse ascoltando quello scambio verbale amichevole e ironico, ma la giovane, anche se poco più che ventenne, era abbastanza spigliata da non lasciarsi imbarazzare dalla natura di quei commenti.

«Ah-ah, spiritoso... Ma invece Taylor è ancora nel laboratorio?».

«Sì, in videoconferenza con il Dottor Veldrin».

Durante tutto il dialogo, i due medici si erano liberati dei camici, riponendoli nei loro scomparti personali, rivolgendosi un paio di occhiate sempre più divertite, d'intesa, nonostante la stanchezza sui loro volti, per poi infine uscire dallo spogliatoio con passo appena strascicato, il chiacchiericcio che proseguì nel corridoio fino a spegnersi del tutto una volta che furono abbastanza lontani.

Adam attese qualche altro istante prima di disattivare l'innesto, cercando immediatamente lo sguardo della scozzese. La sentì e la vide deglutire, scostandosi abbastanza per abbandonare la presa sulle sue braccia.

«Stai bene? Ti senti stordita?», le chiese con tono attento.

Selene negò con il capo, allontanandosi a sua volta dalla parete dietro di sé. Fu colta da un leggero pizzicore alla pelle, come un formicolio elettrico appena percettibile.

«Sto bene, ma ammetto di essere stupita, quasi invidiosa. Sarà di un'utilità disarmante. Mai pensato di darti al crimine?».

L'agente scosse la testa, incrociando le braccia al petto, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un cenno ovviamente divertito. Come diavolo faceva a restare serio se quella _ragazzina _continuava a punzecchiarlo con tanta malizia?

«Sei pessima», rispose lui, cercando di mantenere un tono severo — con scarsi risultati, dato che non riusciva a nasconderle il sorrisetto sghembo che aveva sul volto.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so», concluse lei.

Gli rivolse un occhiolino veloce in un chiaro cenno di intesa, seguito infine da un gesto del capo per indicare che era il momento di ritornare al lavoro.

Jensen perse soltanto qualche minuto in più per controllare i camici appena lasciati nello spogliatoio, intenzionato a essere assolutamente scrupoloso nella ricerca del tesserino per l'ascensore. Quando furono nuovamente nel condotto fu lui a orientarsi con molta più facilità tramite il radar navigatore, seguendo il secondo percorso nascosto e raggiungendo con la ragazza uno dei laboratori.

L'odore di materiali sterilizzati ed etanolo era abbastanza forte da far storcere a entrambi il naso. Le luci erano spente, soltanto la porta aperta che dava sul corridoio permetteva all'illuminazione fredda delle lampade al neon di creare un rettangolo luminoso di un metro sul pavimento. I tavoli, le scrivanie e gli scaffali presenti erano ricolmi di fogli ordinati con cura, qualche portatile in stand-by a cui diedero un'occhiata veloce, un paio di riviste di divulgazione scientifica impilati vicino a un paio di poltrone accanto alla parete a est.

Cercarono con attenzione tra cassetti e scomparti senza trovare nulla di utile, decidendo infine di proseguire in direzione di una porta comunicante tra una stanza e l'altra, evitando il corridoio in cui sapevano esser presenti alcune guardie armate.

L'ambiente era pressoché identico: tavoli, scaffali, computer, sedie, qualche poltrona, strumenti medici sui ripiani da lavoro e documenti stampati.

Selene recuperò un'altra biocella, lanciandola ad Adam dopo aver attirato la sua attenzione con un fischio basso, e lui la prese al volo con estrema disinvoltura, osservando un momento l'oggetto prima di utilizzarlo. La carica che avvertì istantaneamente lasciò andare nel suo organismo un diffuso senso di sollievo e vigore.

La mimetizzazione a riflesso non consumava molta energia se restava fermo, ma imporre all'induzione magnetica di estendersi per tutto il fisico di un'altra persona che non condivideva nemmeno in minima parte la tecnologia di cui lui era munito aveva risvegliato una sensazione di pesantezza a cui non aveva realmente badato e che non avrebbe comunque ostacolato le sue capacità.

Dedicò un'occhiata alla scozzese, scoprendola intenta a osservarlo. Probabilmente l'aveva fissato per tutta la _procedura_, vedendola tornare a guardare altrove soltanto quando lei si riscosse per riprendere a cercare tra la mobilia presente.

Selene si chinò sulle gambe per curiosare in un paio di cassetti bassi, aprendoli piano nel tentativo di non fare molto rumore. Sotto il tessuto della veste da combattimento che le copriva il viso si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, consapevole di essere stata indelicata.

Era impossibile dimenticare quanto Jensen fosse potenziato, non con quelle braccia in lega che brillavano come ossidiana in risposta anche al minimo accenno di luce, ma non era mai stata particolarmente vicina a un potenziato tanto a lungo da poter assistere a un utilizzo alternativo di una biocella, il cui scopo solitamente era rivolto a caricare macchinari e strumenti meccanici.

Poteva iniziare a comprendere, o forse era meglio ammettere che poteva anche solo immaginare cosa provasse Adam al riguardo: alcuni dei suoi comportamenti lasciavano palesare così poco della sua natura umana che la giovane si chiese in che modo non avesse finito col perdersi completamente in un'accezione di sé totalmente alienante e sbagliata.

L'agente si spostò verso un'altra porta comunicante con il successivo laboratorio, individuando con la visione aumentata la presenza di un uomo, i contorni di un camice appena visibili mentre questi raggiungeva l'uscio dell'altra stanza che dava sul corridoio.

Selene si avvicinò mentre l'americano schiudeva l'anta per controllare che anche quella sala fosse al buio — molto di più rispetto alle due che avevano già esplorato, dato che l'impiegato Versalife che era stato lì fino a qualche minuto prima si era chiuso alle spalle l'accesso da cui era appena uscito.

Un computer acceso illuminava leggermente poco intorno, distante da loro appena un paio di metri. La giovane si mosse fino al dispositivo per controllarne i contenuti di immediato accesso, lasciando che l'ex-SWAT proseguisse con la ricerca del tesserino facilitato dall'utilizzo dei suoi occhi potenziati.

Le fu semplice notare la presenza di un programma di video-chiamata aperto in background, rammentando velocemente ciò che aveva ascoltato alla fine di quel dialogo intercorso tra quei due dipendenti nello spogliatoio.

L'ultimo contatto a cui il portatile si era connesso era un certo Darcy Veldrin; la foto presente ritraeva un anonimo uomo sulla cinquantina con capelli brizzolati e il colletto di un camice appena visibile poco sotto il collo.

Selene si rizzò sulla schiena, portandosi una mano al mento mentre rifletteva, adocchiando Adam intento a curiosare tra altri scaffali.

«Zio», pronunciò lei, notando il potenziato cercarla immediatamente per capire perché stesse contattando il parente, «potresti cercare in rete il dottor Darcy Veldrin? Ho la sensazione di aver già sentito questo nome».

«_Dammi un momento_».

Una pausa non molto lunga permise a Jensen di avvicinarsi alla nipote dell'hacker, lanciando infine uno sguardo nascosto dalle lenti al computer sulla schermata attiva.

«_È un genetista della __Versalife__, capo delle scienze della vita presso la sede di Hong Kong. A settembre hanno pubblicato una sua intervista in prima pagina sul __Picus_ _Daily__ Standard: il titolo dell'articolo era "Progettare umani migliori, dall'interno"_».

Artair rimase in silenzio per qualche altro istante, quelle parole che risuonarono tra i tre come un anticipo del resto.

«_"Storicamente, l'applicazione medica della terapia genica si è concentrata sulla risoluzione di malattie genetiche. Il dottor __Veldrin__ ritiene però che le potenzialità siano molto più ampie: __'Non__ occorre tagliarsi arti e aggiungere componenti per ottenere una super forza, diventare immuni alle tossine e vedere gli infrarossi. Tutte queste capacità sono già dentro di noi, dobbiamo soltanto attivarle'_».

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un verso di stizza, stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi. «Sulla pelle di persone come me... Pezzo di merda».

Sbottò tra i denti l'insulto come se avesse voluto davvero rivolgerlo allo scienziato, guardando nuovamente il portatile dopo aver recuperato immediata compostezza.

«Potrebbe aver prestato servizio all'Horus Field», aggiunse con tono molto più fermo. «Non ricordo il suo volto, perché qui ho modo di vedere una sua foto, ma il nome mi fa scattare dei campanelli d'allarme».

«_Farò delle ricerche più approfondite. Avete trovato un tesserino?_».

«No», rispose prontamente Adam.

Nel brevissimo silenzio che seguì quella sua ultima parola osservò gli occhi azzurri di Selene mentre lei tentava di fare lo stesso con il suo sguardo nascosto dalle lenti, le sopracciglia del loro colore naturale, di quel castano scuro, incurvate in un cenno nervoso — forse anche rammaricato.

«Al terzo piano c'è un dormitorio», proseguì l'americano, cercando di concludere rapidamente quella conversazione con l'hacker. «Credo che ormai abbia più senso andare lì, ma a quest'ora ci saranno dei dipendenti che staranno riposando».

«_Sì, infatti. Fate attenzione. Io continuo a__ indagare sul livello del seminterrato, sto circoscrivendo il punto preciso in cui è richiesta tutta quell'energia elettrica. E... Selene?_», la chiamò infine Artair con tono attento, un leggero accenno di apprensione a incresparne la voce nel momento in cui pronunciò il nome della nipote.

«Sì?», rispose lei. Prese un lungo sospiro subito dopo, stringendosi le braccia al petto femminile per palesare una rilassatezza che in verità non le apparteneva in quel momento.

«_Non sei da sola ad affrontare tutto questo_», la rassicurò lo zio con improvvisa dolcezza, una chiara dimostrazione di affetto a cui nessuno di loro si aspettava di assistere.

La ragazza esitò un momento, restando in silenzio mentre con un cenno spostava lo sguardo altrove, chinando il volto per non lasciarsi osservare da Adam.

«Lo so», mormorò infine, appoggiandosi leggermente al ripiano vicino con le natiche. «Riprendiamo la ricerca».

Il potenziato, rimasto davanti a lei, dedicò un altro sguardo al computer prima di ritornare alla giovane.

Non aveva smesso di fissarla nemmeno per un istante, più per rassicurare sé stesso che per essere certo che lei non si lasciasse sopraffare da pensieri nuovamente cupi e trascinanti. Nonostante non potesse _studiarne_ completamente la fisionomia del viso e i micro-cambiamenti nelle espressioni a causa della veste, si rese conto che gli bastava davvero poco per comprenderne lo stato d'animo. Quando lei aveva abbassato il capo, lo aveva fatto proprio perché aveva intuito le _intenzioni_ di Adam.

La scozzese evitò di fissarlo a sua volta, trovando particolarmente utile osservare invece il pavimento.

«Terzo piano, quindi?», chiese la ragazza mentre con un colpo di reni si scostava dalla scrivania e gli dava le spalle.

Jensen non ebbe bisogno di altro, il suo tono di voce appena tremante gli diede conferma su come Selene si sentisse in quel momento. Si mosse per affiancarla senza alcuna esitazione, dandole comunque la libertà se girarsi o meno verso di lui.

La nipote di BlueDevil aveva udito i suoi passi immediatamente e percepito un insolita fretta nei movimenti dell'agente. Si voltò a guardarlo con quella sorta di riluttante certezza, perché era ovvio cosa stesse spingendo l'uomo ad agire con una tale apprensione nei suoi confronti.

Nonostante il buio del laboratorio rischiarato della debole luce dello schermo del computer ancora acceso, gli occhi azzurri di Selene brillarono di bagliori argentei. Per la vista potenziata di Jensen era quasi troppo facile scorgere quell'insieme di dettagli in quell'esigua porzione del viso femminile, mentre le braccia incrociate al petto, poco sotto al seno, volevano darle una parvenza di controllo e concentrazione.

Adam le annuì impercettibilmente, deglutendo poco prima di lasciarle vedere il suo sguardo. Disattivò le lenti nel _tenero_ tentativo di darle accesso alle emozioni che provava lui, proprio per farle percepire una vicinanza emotiva di cui lei stessa aveva avuto bisogno molte ore prima a Praga.

Selene si riscosse, sorpresa da quell'improvviso senso di familiarità nel poter ammirare nella penombra gli occhi verdi-dorati di Jensen, sciogliendo la presa delle sue braccia strette attorno alla vita. Non li vedeva da quella mattina, da quando erano andati via da quel palazzo abbandonato in periferia. Non seppe perché, ma ebbe la sensazione che se ne fosse privata per un tempo molto più lungo.

Un rapido senso di incertezza la guidò a chiedersi per quale motivo l'uomo avesse scelto di agire in quel modo, anche se ne conosceva già la risposta. Un fiotto di nocivo orgoglio le riempì la gola all'idea di aver permesso all'ex-SWAT di notare e comprendere il suo recente turbamento.

Sollevò le mani per scostare a sua volta il tessuto che le copriva il viso soltanto quando seppe che non aveva davvero motivo di sentirsi tanto _infastidita_, tanto dubbiosa all'ipotesi di essere apparsadebole e facilmente leggibile. Il suo istinto le urlava a gran voce che poteva concedere ad Adam una fiducia che aveva riservato in quegli ultimi anni esclusivamente a Damian e a suo zio.

Insieme al resto del volto lasciò visibili i capelli raccolti nella crocchia e il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, donando all'americano la medesima familiarità che aveva provato lei nel guardare i suoi occhi _alieni_.

La ragazza gli rivolse comunque un'espressione interrogativa, inclinando di poco il capo verso l'alto quando _sentì _di avere il battito cardiaco accelerato in risposta a quello scambio silenzioso.

Non ebbe controllo sulla necessità di umettarsi le labbra, gesto che Adam osservò con una bizzarra insistenza e vivida curiosità. Scorgere la punta della lingua femminile scivolare rapida nel suo passaggio lo guidò a fare lo stesso, la sensazione di avere la bocca improvvisamente secca.

Quando lei allungò un braccio per spostare un paio di dita inguantate sul bordo superiore della sua armatura da combattimento, agganciando debolmente i polpastrelli sul piccolo pannello sporgente poco sotto alla giugulare, Jensen ne emulò il gesto conducendo i propri palmi in lega all'altezza del punto vita di lei.

Selene lo invitò con una leggera pressione ad abbassarsi verso di lei, sollevando il viso nell'evidente intento di colmare la distanza per baciare Adam, ma si bloccò dopo nemmeno un paio di centimetri, sorpresi entrambi da quella vicinanza improvvisa e assolutamente inopportuna.

La gentile _presenza_ dei polpastrelli del potenziato era molto più solida del previsto, un tocco sicuro e fermo che sembrava dirle che non fosse legittimata ad allontanarsi, eppure l'espressione dell'americano era di ineluttabile incertezza, come se non volesse essere lì.

Selene scosse il capo e si morse il labbro inferiore dopo aver espirato un verso spezzato, mollando la presa per scostarsi di quei metri necessari per non sentirsi nuovamente tanto sopraffatta, ricoprendo il proprio volto con la veste da combattimento.

Jensen non aveva immaginato quanto la tensione di trovarsi in quella costante allerta avesse reso i loro nervi tanto sensibili a certi stimoli, e reso loro tanto prossimi a ignorare il provvidenziale buonsenso. Lo stesso buonsenso che lo aveva spinto a mostrare dubbio e timore, sensazioni che la ragazza aveva chiaramente percepito, sensazioni che l'avevano frenata.

Aveva la triste certezza, una ferita mai completamente guarita, che fosse da tutta una vita che non sentiva qualcuno toccarlo e avvicinarlo in quel modo, con gentilezza, dolcezza e ricerca di un piacere reciproco che non sperimentava da un tempo estremamente lungo. Nonostante l'impulso di non far allontanare la scozzese gli bruciasse nel petto e, _paradossalmente_, nelle mani robotiche, il fantasma del calore dei suoi fianchi ancora nei sensori dei palmi artificiali, Adam si sentì nuovamente _al sicuro _quando fu lontano da lei.

Seguì l'esempio della nipote dell'hacker, celando nuovamente gli occhi _alieni _per poi spostarsi a sua volta in direzione della porta, sperando di dimenticare velocemente la necessità di abbandonare quel luogo il prima possibile. Non perché avesse paura di fronteggiare guardie armate e sistemi di sicurezza all'avanguardia, bensì perché _restare da solo_ con Selene acuiva terribilmente la sensazione e il desiderio di tenerla vicina.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Per puro scrupolo controllarono qualche altro laboratorio prima di ritornare nei pressi delle scale. Dovettero ripercorrere parte del tragitto fatto al contrario, scegliendo di evitare le poche guardie presenti su quel piano perché era indubbiamente più saggio muoversi come dei fantasmi.

Decisero comunque di non utilizzare nuovamente i condotti di aerazione, raggiungendo i gradini in discesa in silenzio, arrivando al terzo piano mentre la voce di Artair li accompagnava nella direzione dell'ala del dormitorio degli impiegati della Versalife.

Adam stordì con dei proiettili Tesla solo due guardie presenti in una stanza comunicante con un altro corridoio: era necessario superarla per poter proseguire verso il punto indicato e per quanto lui potesse spostarsi con la mimetizzazione a riflesso attiva, per Selene era necessario liberarsi il passaggio. La ragazza restava a una perfetta distanza, concentrata e attenta a qualunque rumore vicino e lontano.

Una parte di lei si sentiva elettrizzata all'idea di aver quasi ceduto a un puro istinto naturale, una fortissima risposta del suo corpo che reagiva a quegli stimoli esterni. Pensieri e riflessioni sembravano annullarsi all'idea di un comportamento puramente fisiologico, ma la sua ragione, il suo raziocinio, l'aveva ostacolata, rammentandole la presenza di guardie armate nei dintorni e, dettaglio non meno trascurabile, il_collegamento _diretto con suo zio. Sarebbe stato abbastanza imbarazzante trovare una spiegazione plausibile a qualunque suono prodotto da un contatto fisico con Jensen. Senza contare che proprio l'agente non aveva dato segni di esser d'accordo con un simile gesto.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo era stato abbastanza intenso da farle desiderare di assecondare quel bisogno, ma tutto il suo corpo aveva mantenuto una rigidità che sapeva appartenere a chi non apprezzava realmente di essere toccato; e, riflettendoci con la dovuta attenzione, la presa delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi poteva esser stata provocata dall'intento di tenerla ferma per bloccarle qualunque altra azione.

Per lungo tempo Selene aveva provato sulla sua pelle la necessità strisciante e violenta di mantenere distanze fisiche da chiunque. Soltanto dopo cinque anni dalla morte dei suoi genitori e dallo stupro era riuscita a procurarsi da sola un orgasmo; e soltanto dopo aver ucciso quei mercenari a diciannove anni era riuscita a fare sesso con un ragazzo più giovane di lei — vergine nel corpo e nell'animo.

Quel primo ragazzo aveva mostrato l'impacciata gentilezza di cui lei aveva sentito un disperato bisogno per tutto il rapporto, e dopo di lui ce n'era stato soltanto un altro un anno dopo, quando Selene aveva ormai vent'anni, qualche settimana prima dell'Incidente dei potenziati. Il suo secondo e ultimo partner maschile era stato un ragazzo poco più grande di lei, che aveva palesato un interessamento emotivo troppo ingombrante per poter essere _soddisfatto_ totalmente con un singolo rapporto sessuale, interessamento che la scozzese non si era sentita in grado di corrispondere, da cui lei si era semplicemente allontanata — scappata — con impietosa crudeltà, sparendo completamente dalla vita di quel ragazzo dopo essere andata via dal Regno Unito con suo zio.

Aveva scelto quei _compagni_ dopo aver capito che poteva concedere loro quella fiducia necessaria per lasciarsi toccare, per lasciarsi andare a quel tipo di piacere di cui aveva ignorato l'esistenza per anni.

Solo a seguito dello spostamento a Praga si era presa altro tempo per conoscersi meglio, per capire cosa le piacesse del sesso e cosa volesse durante un rapporto sessuale. Da quando aveva iniziato a vivere in Repubblica Ceca aveva iniziato a sviluppare un interesse genuino per ragazze o donne con cui era più facile lasciarsi andare ai rapporti occasionali — ancor di più da quando si era trasferita in un appartamento tutto suo.

Per quanto fosse una risposta quasi ovvia a ciò che le era successo, non riusciva a valutare realmente l'ipotesi di scopare con degli uomini totalmente sconosciuti.

Con Adam stava instaurando sempre più spesso uno scambio specifico di fiducia e collaborazione, caratterizzato da momenti di vicinanza empatica piuttosto stabili e intensi. Oltre quello, il potenziato era indubbiamente bello, affascinante sotto svariati punti di vista, ma la scozzese non aveva alcuna intenzione di provocare in lui la stessa agonizzante sensazione di disagio e disturbo che lei aveva provato per molto tempo.

Un conto era _giocare_, un conto era scherzare, un conto era punzecchiarlo a parole, ma il desiderio di condividere con Jensen qualcosa di tanto intimo come il sesso assumeva connotazioni totalmente sbagliate se lui si sentiva turbato o infastidito.

Non avrebbe mai osato tanto con nessuno, proprio perché conosceva le sensazioni scaturite da una violenza sessuale ed era consapevole di quanto un uomo potesse provarle allo stesso modo sulla propria pelle. Non poteva sapere in che modo il potenziato si inserisse in quel contesto, ma aveva iniziato a leggere tra le righe dei suoi silenzi e dei suoi sguardi un atteggiamento a lei altrettanto familiare.

Era fisicamente attratta da Adam, iniziava a fidarsi abbastanza per desiderarlo sessualmente, non temeva possibili conseguenze derivanti dal cedere a qualcosa di simile, in parte perché non le riteneva importanti e in parte perché non aveva interesse nel ponderarle con attenzione, ma sapeva quando lasciar stare se dall'altra parte non vi era la stessa attitudine. Forse gliene avrebbe parlato. Forse glielo avrebbe chiesto direttamente alla prima occasione utile. Probabilmente era saggio _rimuovere il sassolino dalla scarpa_ prima di continuare a domandarsi, in una tensione latente, se avesse potuto o non potuto fare sesso con lui.

Selene dovette ammettere che era bizzarro come una persistente sensazione di stress tenuta a bada da un forte autocontrollo l'avesse portata alla deriva con quelle riflessioni mentre seguiva Jensen, emulando i suoi spostamenti quando era necessario muoversi con cautela o stordendo a sua volta un paio di guardie con rapidità disarmante se ne aveva l'occasione e se era altrettanto necessario farlo.

Il dormitorio dei dipendenti Versalife si palesò ben presto in una camera molto ampia munita di lettini a castello, una trentina, disposti con cura e criterio ai lati delle due pareti più lunghe. Le luci spente e il soffuso e continuo sibilo di respiri appisolati fece muovere Adam e Selene con estrema attenzione, trovando finalmente un tesserino attaccato a un camice riposto su una sedia di metallo tra due materassi vicini, il proprietario del badge che sonnecchiava a pochi passi sul fianco opposto.

Fu Adam ad avvicinarsi maggiormente ai corpi addormentati, decidendo di attivare la mimetizzazione a riflesso per semplice sicurezza. Selene lo aveva visto sparire in un punto impreciso della sala, seguendo a malapena una distorsione praticamente impossibile da identificare del tutto al buio nonostante le proprie capacità visive; con la luce sarebbe stata in grado di individuarlo con più facilità, ma grazie al suo udito, se si concentrava abbastanza, poteva cogliere comunque il ronzio generato dall'attivazione dell'innesto.

Scosse il capo in un cenno appena sorpreso quando vide il potenziato materializzarsi davanti a lei con il tesserino in una mano, un angolo delle labbra maschili sollevato in quel mezzo sorriso. Il sollievo si diramò fino al suo sguardo azzurro, inclinando il viso in un cenno di apprezzamento, consapevole di quanto i suoi occhi mostrassero intesa ed entusiasmo.

Ritornarono alle scale seguendo a ritroso il percorso fatto, facendo finalmente strada per il pianterreno. Ignorarono il primo piano, l'unico che non avevano visitato perché semplicemente predisposto a magazzino e a poligono di tiro, secondo i dati reperiti in rete da Artair, e proseguirono infine in un corridoio vuoto per raggiungere l'ascensore per il seminterrato.

Adam fece aderire il cartoncino magnetico al lettore di schede, le porte di acciaio che si aprirono in un sussurro metallico mentre Selene le superava per spostarsi davanti alla console interna, aspettando che anche il potenziato entrasse per selezionare il piano interessato. Non appena la discesa iniziò, l'ex-SWAT rivolse un'occhiata veloce alla ragazza.

Non si erano rivolti una sola parola da quando erano andati via da quel laboratorio, se non per scambiare poche direttive su eventuali guardie presenti e per il percorso da seguire. La scozzese si era trincerata dietro concentrazione e una fisicità che lasciava intendere una decisione ben più ovvia.

La rivelazione di quell'atteggiamento colpì Jensen con una consapevolezza inattesa ma altrettanto familiare: Selene non amava perdere il controllo. Era una risposta sensata a tanti traumi subiti. Il bisogno di controllare tutto, anche sé stessa, forse non le era completamente chiaro, magari ignorava perché avesse reagito in quel modo; o magari aveva soltanto voglia di trovare in qualcuno un po' di calore e contatto fisico, incerta se poterlo ricevere o meno da un uomo come lui.

_Dio_, chi meglio di Adam poteva conoscere quel bisogno malinconico di trovare conforto e consolazione tra braccia altrui? Conforto e consolazione che aveva smesso di cercare senza riuscire a evitare quel triste distaccamento, fagocitato da situazioni che avevano precluso molto della sua umanità.

«_Hey__, aspettavo un vostro aggiornamento, ma la vostra posizione si sta avvicinando al piano interrato. È successo qualcosa?_».

Quando la voce di Artair si diffuse tramite l'infolink, i pensieri di Adam ritornarono nell'angolo della mente in cui dovevano rimanere fino alla fine di quella _missione_, un leggero tremito nelle spalle al sentirsi trascinato via da quelle riflessioni.

«Scusaci, McTavish. Ci siamo semplicemente focalizzati sull'obbiettivo», disse l'americano, scuotendo il capo.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono a rivelare un breve corridoio illuminato da luci basse di percorso. Selene rimase un attimo in attesa, un cenno della mano inguantata per lasciare al potenziato la possibilità di muoversi per primo, collaborativa — o forse aveva ancora bisogno di recuperare quella lucidità che lui stesso aveva smarrito per pochissimi istanti.

Raggiunsero un varco che mostrò un'ampia stanza esagonale, illuminata anche essa in pochi punti da lampade lasciate accese su alcune scrivanie e luci di emergenza sulle pareti, tavoli da laboratorio e scaffali ricolmi di utensili medici su ogni spazio visibile. Sul muro a sinistra era presente una console digitale piuttosto notevole, decisamente all'avanguardia.

«Artair», lo chiamò Adam, «forse abbiamo trovato l'apparecchiatura che richiede tutta quell'energia elettrica».

«_Sì, non appena siete entrati nella stanza mi sono collegato immediatamente al computer. Accidenti, sembra essere un data center delocalizzato della __Versalife, una sede non ufficiale, per intenderci__. Datemi qualche minuto_».

Selene si era spostata per controllare a sua volta l'ambiente, sfogliando un paio di documenti presenti sui ripiani e tra i cassetti: erano tutti risultati di laboratorio, annotazioni scritte a mano o stampate che riportavano dettagli su studi eseguiti sul DNA e sul codice genetico di vari esemplari. Si trattava di informazioni sommarie e poco approfondite, ma sapeva bene che se in quella struttura era nascosto qualcosa sul Piano Hymeneal lo avrebbero trovato all'interno del computer presente in quella stanza.

Si mosse verso il resto della camera, adocchiando la porta rinforzata da cui lei e il potenziato sarebbero dovuti andare via. Oltre quell'uscio avrebbero trovato, secondo le planimetrie reperite da suo zio, un magazzino molto più organizzato, unico collegamento a un passaggio fognario che risaliva fino alla superficie nei pressi del Lago Výskyt.

Selene si voltò per cercare Adam con lo sguardo, trovandolo ancora vicino al computer.

La figura statuaria e imponente dell'ex-SWAT non aveva bisogno di ulteriori dettagli per palesare prestanza fisica e preparazione professionale sul campo; era lì, le dava le spalle, fermo davanti alla postazione informatica, le braccia in carbonio che attiravano fiocamente le luci della sala, in quella posa rigida e attenta.

Non seppe di preciso perché ma fu colta da una sorta di triste consapevolezza, come se l'uomo fosse distante da lei chilometri e chilometri, separati da un muro invisibile e invalicabile, lontano e irraggiungibile.

Dopo un veloce sospiro, la giovane lo affiancò con quell'insolita incertezza, timorosa di infastidirlo in qualche modo.

Jensen le rivolse un'espressione imperscrutabile non appena la vide comparire accanto a sé, gli occhi nascosti dalle lenti che sapeva essere sottilmente sorpresi da quello spostamento, ma di cui la ragazza non poteva essere ovviamente consapevole.

Da un certo punto di vista si sentiva quasi in colpa a celarle tanto di sé stesso, quando lei invece non era assolutamente in grado di evitare, nonostante la presenza del tessuto della veste posta attorno al visto, l'apprensione e la stanchezza che sembrava averla colta improvvisamente. Gli parve comunque strano che Selene fosse anche solo lontanamente affaticata, forse si trattava esclusivamente di semplice preoccupazione, ragionevole e lecita, data la situazione.

Avere la conferma che la Versalife stesse continuando a studiare e a sperimentare sul DNA umano doveva sicuramente lasciarla piuttosto irrequieta: trovare in quel posto il nome di un medico che forse era stato responsabile dell'_inferno _che l'Horus Field aveva rappresentato per lei poteva aver smosso sensazioni sopite incontrollabili che tentava probabilmente di ignorare, o quanto meno di placare.

Lui era in grado di comprenderla completamente e ciò continuava a spingerlo ad avvicinarsi a lei, nonostante sapesse quanto fosse rischioso cedere a quell'incredibile empatia.

Adam non aveva memoria di ciò che gli era stato fatto alla White Elix ma se fosse rimasto lì per i primi tredici anni della sua vita, non metteva in dubbio che certe cose sarebbero state abbastanza in linea con gli eventi vissuti dalla scozzese.

I suoi genitori biologici si erano sacrificati per garantirgli una vita normale, anche se poi con il tempo la sua esistenza sembrava essere ritornata sullo stesso terribile percorso.

Una parte di sé continuava a chiedersi se avesse conosciuto Megan Reed per puro caso o se invece ci fosse stato altro a farli avvicinare. La sua mente aveva vagliato congetture e ipotesi particolarmente dolorose in merito alla sua relazione con la sua ex, rasentando una paranoia nociva. Era difficile tornare a fidarsi di qualcuno se sospettava che la storia più importante e duratura che avesse mai avuto fino a quel momento fosse stata fondata su di una menzogna o su di un fine puramente professionale.

Megan era sempre stata dedita al suo lavoro e la sua passione per esso aveva infine condotto l'americano lontano dalla sua ex. I suoi sentimenti per lei erano ormai una vaga sensazione di vuoto nel petto, una mancanza che era mutata nel tempo e che si era trasformata semplicemente in un "_sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa di davvero importante_". Aveva continuato a volerle bene nonostante il distacco, ma non poteva negare a sé stesso quanto avesse voluto ritornare a quel rapporto con lei durante i mesi in cui aveva lavorato alle industrie Sarif.

L'idea di esser stato usato lo rendeva dannatamente malinconico, una malinconia che non voleva in alcun modo cancellare trovando conforto nella giovane al suo fianco, quella _terribile _parte di sé stesso che lo torturava con l'odioso suggerimento che potesse cedere, che _dovesse_ cedere. Qualche oscura parte del suo animo lo faceva sentire quasi legittimato a prendere e sfruttare tutta la dolcezza e tutta la gentilezza di Selene, macchiando e marchiando quello splendore con il feroce bisogno di dimenticare la tristezza scopando quella _ragazzina_.

La brutalità di quella riflessione palesò nella mente di Jensen scenari agonizzanti, rapidi e silenziosi sprazzi di memoria in cui sovrapponeva _l'amore che aveva fatto_ con Megan con momenti di _incontrollabile distruttività emotiva_ con Selene, fantasie violente che racchiudevano tutta la voglia repressa accumulata da quando era stato potenziato.

Pensare a entrambe le donne nello stesso momento ma con quella sensazione diametralmente opposta lo fece sentire sbagliato.

Selene, rimasta accanto a lui, sospirò appena nell'osservare l'insieme di schermi della console, quel silenzio che la rese particolarmente sensibile alla comparsa di una _solitudine _tristemente ovvia.

Dedicò un'occhiata a Jensen proprio mentre lui ritornava a fissare i monitor affissi alla parete, in un cenno veloce che la giovane era riuscita comunque a cogliere. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore da sotto il tessuto, serrando la mano inguantata più vicina all'uomo per qualche momento prima di muoverla lentamente verso di lui. Gli sfiorò il dorso in lega in un gesto accennato per poi agganciare soltanto il suo dito indice robotico con un paio di polpastrelli protetti dal guanto.

Adam chinò il volto per guardare la propria mano, intimamente sorpreso di sentirsi toccato con tanta gentilezza e incertezza, come se la giovane temesse di infastidirlo per quell'implicita ricerca di vicinanza, qualcosa che si ricollegava a come lei si era stretta a lui quella stessa mattina.

Fu sul punto di lasciarsi sopraffare da una vaga sensazione di panico che gli serrò la gola, il terrore che potesse improvvisamente smarrire sé stesso, la propria ragione, il proprio buonsenso, e reclamare ciò che i _demoni _nel suo cuore gli avevano sussurrato pochi istanti prima. Ma quando l'uomo decise di rinforzare la presa di propria iniziativa sentì Selene rilassarsi, vedendola rivolgergli uno sguardo calmo.

Adam ebbe la certezza che potesse e volesse starle vicino nel modo più giusto, stringendo meglio la mano della ragazza, tenendola con estrema attenzione, incrociando le loro dita in un gesto decisamente significativo, anche se un po' goffo. Fu l'espressione di lei, anche se celata in parte dalla veste, a restituirgli sollievo e tranquillità. Prenderla e tenerla per mano gli aveva improvvisamente fatto dono di una pace insperata.

Avrebbe voluto essere realmente da solo con la scozzese per chiederle a cosa stesse pensando, per avere la conferma al suo dubbio, un dubbio che stava crescendo e mutando, e che l'ex-SWAT non sapeva come fronteggiare.

Nonostante Selene cercasse in tutti modi di apparire pronta e preparata, era così ovvio intuire in lei sentimenti di preoccupazione e timore. Vederla e saperla _spaventata_, anche se non era il termine corretto con cui descriverla in quel momento, scatenava in Jensen il bisogno di rassicurarla, ed era incredibile constatare quanto la giovane fosse disposta a cercare quel conforto proprio in lui, con una fiducia che l'agente sapeva di non meritare, non con le riflessioni che gli avevano affollato la mente pochi attimi prima.

«_Ho finito_».

La voce di Artair li fece sobbalzare lievemente entrambi, provocando l'allontanamento dei loro palmi, come se fossero stati sorpresi per davvero a tenersi per mano dal parente della ragazza.

«_Comincio a spostarmi con l'auto per raggiungere il punto di estrazione, ma mantengo attiva la connessione con le vostre frequenze. Voi uscite da lì_».

Selene sembrava aver atteso quelle ultime quattro parole con estrema necessità, aspettando un cenno dell'agente prima di muoversi in direzione della porta che aveva già adocchiato prima, l'uomo che si spostò con lei qualche passo più indietro. Una volta superarata l'anta scorrevole, la ragazza registrò in pochissimi secondi un paio di informazioni, l'innata capacità di analisi che le fornì risposte immediate e precise.

La stanza che doveva essere un magazzino grande appena un centinaio di metri quadrati era in realtà completamente spoglia e ridipinta di fresco, le pareti rivestite con lastre d'acciaio e lampade al neon sul soffitto accese a giorno, l'uscio dalla parte opposta come un'oasi nel deserto.

L'americano inclinò appena il viso alla vista di quell'ambiente, trovandolo altrettanto obsoleto. Fu Selene ad avere abbastanza prontezza e riflessi per scattare, voltandosi verso il potenziato per spingerlo oltre il varco da cui erano appena passati.

La forza applicata dalla giovane fece finire l'agente contro un tavolo posto quasi al centro della camera esagonale, mentre la porta scorrevole si chiudeva davanti a lui e veniva coperta da un rivestimento più spesso di acciaio rinforzato. Selene non ebbe il tempo di passare a sua volta oltre l'accesso, restando bloccata nella camera vuota, anche l'uscita dalla parte opposta sigillata allo stesso modo.

Sia l'uomo che la ragazza corsero verso la porta che li aveva separati, ciascuno dal proprio lato.

«Selene!», fece Jensen con voce forte, portando le mani in carbonio sul rivestimento per cercare di alzarlo. «Artair, presto! Tua nipote è rimasta chiusa nella stanza successiva!».

«_Che cosa?!_».

La scozzese cercò a sua volta di forzare il passaggio, guardando in direzione dell'americano dalla piccola finestrella presente poco più in alto rispetto al suo campo visivo, costretta a issarsi un po' sulle punte dei piedi coperti dagli scarponcini tattici.

«Adam...», lo chiamò incerta, spostando una mano sul vetro.

Quel gesto provocò in Jensen un nodo alla gola ancora più soffocante. Non doveva succedere, non doveva essere separato da lei, non voleva vederla nuovamente tanto afflitta da preoccupazione e timore.

Doveva restare con Selene, _voleva_ restare con Selene.

Non seppe dire con quale assurda fortuna i proiettili sparati contro di lui, alle sue spalle, si limitarono a deviare all'improvviso verso le pareti ai lati della porta, eppure poté intuire che ci fosse una ragione ben diversa dalla semplice incapacità dei tiratori della Tarvos di mirare bene.

Era stata lei, era stata Selene.

Adam lo sapeva e, _dannazione_, voleva raggiungerla esattamente in quel momento.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi azzurri nello sforzo di mantenere attivo quel controllo sui colpi sparati da fucili d'assalto e da pistole semi-automatiche. Diversi proiettili sarebbero andati a segno se non avesse fatto qualcosa al riguardo fin da subito.

«Attento», mormorò piano, quasi senza fiato.

Non fu in grado di capire se l'ex-SWAT l'avesse sentita ma qualcosa nell'espressione seria di Jensen e nei suoi movimenti impegnati a trovare riparo dietro il tavolo più vicino le diedero conferma a quel dubbio.

Non ebbe comunque ulteriore possibilità di _aiutarlo_ a distanza perché Selene percepì un rumore alle sue spalle proveniente da un punto sopraelevato. Si voltò appena in tempo per schivare una sequenza di raggi laser bianchi proiettati direttamente da una torretta che era comparsa dal soffitto.

Il ricordo di ciò che era successo in Francia le si stagliò con netta precisione nella mente, rammentando al contempo la sensazione di panico che aveva tenuto a bada in quell'occasione con insperata efficienza. In quel caso però era tutto diverso, tutto peggiore.

Lei era da sola ad affrontare un nemico senza alcun riparo, senza alcuna via di fuga, e Adam era invece nella stanza accanto, ad affrontare un numero elevato di soldati Tarvos pronti a ucciderlo.

Fu con quel peso sul cuore che cercò di sopravvivere, con la sordida certezza che fosse unicamente colpa sua, che avesse trascinato il potenziato in quell'inferno per un suo effimero benessere.

Tutto di lei sembrò racchiudersi nuovamente in quel persistente senso di colpa, straziante e ineluttabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il personaggio citato nel corso del capitolo, il dottor Darcy Veldrin, esiste veramente nel mondo di Deus Ex Mankind Divided, ed è possibile leggere la sua intervista sul Picus Daily Standard durante la missione alla GARM. Non ho trovato in rete sue immagini o descrizioni, per cui mi sono presa la libertà di rappresentarlo a mio gusto personale.
> 
> Posso inoltre condividere con voi l'intima gioia alla semplice prospettiva che mentre faccio opera di editing, io stia sviluppando idee da inserire nei capitoli che devo ancora scrivere del tutto, anche se non voglio andare oltre la sessantina di aggiornamenti.
> 
> Per il resto, vi ricordo che ho creato un blog apposito su Tumblr unicamente dedicato a questa fanfiction e al personaggio di Adam Jensen, [Deus Ex: War Paint](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deusexwarpaint).


	14. Capitolo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche se lontani dal campo nemico, Adam e Selene scoprono di non essere al sicuro soprattutto quando sono insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenza di linguaggio forte e di scene di violenza, con contenuti grafici violenti (molto descritti) e non adatti a un pubblico sensibile. Dettagliati riferimenti al sesso, ma non è presente alcuna scena di sesso.

«Artair, fa qualcosa!».

La voce di Adam risuonò forte tramite le trasmittenti nelle orecchie di entrambi gli scozzesi, mentre il potenziato restava chinato oltre il tavolo gettato su un fianco, il capo rivolto alla porta che lo separava dalla nipote dell'hacker e tutt'attorno a lui una tempesta di colpi d'arma da fuoco.

Selene dovette concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla torretta che continuava a spararle addosso per evitare di essere trapassata da quei fasci di calore concentrato, schivando e saltando di lato in lato, ponendo il proprio corpo sotto un estremo sforzo fisico.

Non aveva il tempo per cercare di utilizzare le proprie capacità mentali e non era nemmeno certa di riuscirci, dato che aveva _protetto_ Adam pochissimi secondi prima allo stesso modo, sfruttando parte di quell'energia necessaria per controllare un oggetto inanimato.

«_Merda, si è attivato un sistema di sicurezza nascosto. Ho bisogno di tempo!_».

«Tua nipote potrebbe non averne abbastanza!», sbottò l'americano.

Strinse i pugni metallici mentre tentava di trovare a sua volta una soluzione alternativa, maledicendosi mentalmente per aver deciso di non portare con sé un'arma letale, decisamente adatta a un confronto di quel tipo. Anche se munito di innesti mortali come le nano-lame o il Typhoon, non era certo che usarli in quella sala avrebbe permesso a BlueDevil di lavorare ancora sulla postazione informatica. Se danneggiava o distruggeva qualcosa, rischiava di restare separato da Selene per più tempo del previsto.

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un verso rabbioso, infastidita. «La situazione è già abbastanza complicata senza che voi due mi urliate nell'orecchio. Tacete! Quel dannato affare è comparso dal soffitto e segue tutti i miei spostamenti!».

Jensen serrò la mascella, sorpreso da quelle parole. Finché era rimasto davanti alla porta, Selene non sembrava essere stata in pericolo come lui. Avrebbe voluto controllare personalmente di cosa si trattasse, ma se avesse abbandonato il riparo sarebbe stato colpito dai proiettili senza alcun dubbio. Doveva pensare prima di tutto ai soldati della Tarvos che gli sparavano addosso.

«McTavish, sigilla l'accesso dell'ascensore. Mi occupo delle guardie, ma non devono arrivarne altre. Selene, tu resisti!».

«Come se avessi in mente di farmi colpire», commentò lei, concludendo la frase con un grugnito impreciso.

Il potenziato lanciò la scrivania abbattuta dietro cui si era nascosto verso gli uomini della Tarvos, caricando lo scatto di Icaro per spostarsi velocemente in mezzo a loro, cogliendoli di sorpresa.

L'adrenalina nel suo corpo lo rendeva agile ed estremamente preciso: stordì quattro soldati con il corrispettivo numero di proiettili Tesla per poi lasciar andare in rapida successione diversi colpi di Prime per poter sbaragliare un gruppo di sei che cercava di accerchiarlo.

Si spostò nuovamente di corsa attivando l'innesto TITAN per superare incolume una raffica di proiettili, colpendo in sequenza tre nemici, lasciandoli semplicemente privi di sensi. Dovette disattivare la protezione sperimentale per non consumare completamente il convertitore energetico, permettendogli di ricaricarsi per qualche secondo prezioso mentre trovava riparo oltre uno scaffale basso. Attivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso per spostarsi verso un altro punto, lasciando le guardie intente a sparare verso la sua precedente posizione, dandogli così modo di poter caricare altri colpi di Tesla e Prime per sbaragliare gli ultimi cinque uomini presenti.

Raggiunse la parete adiacente al varco che conduceva al corridoio, restando rasente al muro per mantenere una posizione di riparo e al contempo per tenere d'occhio le porte dell'ascensore. Attese ancora per pochi secondi prima di osservare il blocco delle ante scorrevoli, intuendone il malfunzionamento grazie all'allarme che scattò poco dopo.

«_Ho interrotto la corrente, ma il sistema di sicurezza che sta fronteggiando Selene è protetto da un programma notevolmente complesso. Ho bisogno di qualche minuto_».

Adam ritornò di corsa dall'altra parte della stanza, evitando i corpi svenuti sul pavimento e il disastro caotico di fogli sparsi e strumenti medici distrutti. Tentò nuovamente di afferrare l'estremità rinforzata della porta bloccata per sollevarla ma quando si rese conto di non riuscire in alcun modo a spostarla lanciò uno sguardo oltre il rombo di vetro presente nel portello.

Selene si spostava a una velocità impressionante, utilizzando mani e gambe per darsi spinte e slanci per poter schivare i raggi laser sparati contro di lei a successione sempre più crescente, con distacchi utili di un paio di secondi per permettere alla torretta di ricaricarsi e non surriscaldarsi. Se lei si trovava in prossimità di un muro lo usava come punto di appoggio per allontanarsi con una rapidità violenta e improvvisa; se saltava fino al soffitto si spingeva nuovamente verso il basso approfittando della forza di gravità.

Jensen comprese che per lui sarebbe stato impossibile muoversi in quel modo, dovendo ammettere con sé stesso che quell'agilità andasse ben oltre i propri potenziamenti.

Lui poteva anche proteggersi da proiettili ed esplosioni, ma la giovane era in grado di muoversi con una velocità decisamente maggiore rispetto alla sua, forse appena simile se avesse usato lo scatto di Icaro senza alcun momento di pausa tra uno spostamento e l'altro, ma avrebbe consumato tanto rapidamente il convertitore energetico da essere costretto a fermarsi, e sarebbe stata una pausa decisamente fatale contro quel tipo di torretta.

«_Ci sono quasi!_», li avvisò Artair.

L'americano si fece sfuggire un grugnito di impazienza, deciso a provare nuovamente a smuovere il rivestimento che gli vietava l'accesso alla porta, rispondendo alla frustrazione crescente caricando diversi pugni contro l'acciaio.

Selene fu distratta per un solo momento dai tonfi profondi che sentì provenire dalla stanza adiacente, dedicando uno sguardo velocissimo all'uscio sigillato e intuendo che era Adam a provocarli.

Il vigore che sentiva scorrerle nelle vene le permetteva di muoversi con precisione e prontezza, il suo corpo poteva reggere finché era necessario. Schivò un'altra sequenza rapida di fasci luminosi, costretta ad allontanarsi verso l'accesso da cui sarebbero dovuti scappare lei e il potenziato.

La forza bruta che Jensen consumò per quei colpi, nonostante stesse rischiando di lasciarlo a corto di energie, risuonava nell'ambiente circostante in un clangore continuo e assordante. Quando finalmente una piccola porzione del metallo si piegò, disallineandosi dalle guide predisposte lungo la parete, afferrò il bordo tra le dita per tirarlo verso di sé. Non lo sentiva cedere di un solo millimetro ma non si fermò comunque, facendo affidamento su ogni fibra sintetica e muscolare del suo corpo per continuare a provare. Poggiò un piede contro il muro per applicare una leva maggiore, mentre un sonoro verso rabbioso gli spezzò il fiato.

Tutti i suoi pensieri erano rivolti alla ragazza oltre quello _stupido_ ostacolo. Non riusciva a trovare un solo attimo di quiete dal persistente bisogno fisico e mentale di dover raggiungerla il prima possibile.

Non lo credeva possibile, ma era terrorizzato dalla semplice prospettiva di non arrivare in tempo, di essere costretto ad aspettare che fosse BlueDevil a liberargli il passaggio e che, una volta nella stanza successiva, avrebbe trovato Selene trivellata di colpi in una pozza di sangue.

Era uno scenario così tanto devastante che decise di non prestare la minima attenzione ai messaggi di allarme dell'HUD, rapidi segnali di pericolo che cercavano di avvisarlo del rischio di spezzarsi la schiena o della possibilità di staccarsi un braccio cibernetico dalla spalla.

«Artair!», ringhiò Jensen quasi allo stremo, la voce spezzata dalla fatica.

Anche quando sentì finalmente il rivestimento _strapparsi _dai suoi supporti continuò a sfruttare al massimo tutta la sua forza, tanto che il contraccolpo provocato dallo scardinare completamente la protezione rinforzata fece spostare l'agente di qualche passo malfermo. Riuscì solo dopo un paio di secondi a lanciare lontano l'oggetto e a fiondarsi contro la porta con una spallata altrettanto brutale, in grado di provocare in lui un legittimo fiotto di dolore al petto accompagnato da messaggi in rosso nell'HUD assolutamente insignificanti.

Il rumore prodotto dall'attacco di Adam giunse nuovamente fino alle orecchie di Selene, distraendola ancora una volta. Fu in quel momento che un laser la trapassò da parte a parte nel muscolo della spalla sinistra, nell'avvallamento morbido sopra la clavicola.

All'inizio non se ne rese nemmeno conto, l'adrenalina e la sua innata resistenza fisica la rendevano quasi completamente insensibile a qualsiasi stimolo esterno di poco conto, ma il dolore rimase silente soltanto per qualche altro istante prima di esploderle nel petto e nella schiena, bruciante e improvviso.

Una qualche sciocca parte di lei aveva creduto che, se fosse stata colpita, non avrebbe percepito nulla semplicemente perché il laser della torretta le avrebbe bruciato le terminazioni nervose e spento in anticipo qualunque possibile accenno di sofferenza fisica.

Si era sbagliata, _oh_, se si era sbagliata.

La verità era che una persona normale non avrebbe nemmeno sanguinato per quel genere di ferita, perché il foro sarebbe stato cauterizzato immediatamente dal calore del fascio luminoso, ma Selene no. Selene stava già iniziando a guarire. Era per quel motivo che poté sentire tutto e subito.

Nonostante le costasse una fatica immensa ignorare l'improvviso sentore di stanchezza provocato dalla perdita di sangue sotto la veste da combattimento, e nonostante il braccio sinistro fosse tanto intorpidito da non poter muoverlo bene, la ragazza si prodigò comunque in veloci spostamenti. Quando sentì finalmente la voce di suo zio tramite l'auricolare, il tono allarmato le rimbombò fastidiosamente nel cervello, bagliori luminosi direttamente dietro gli occhi generati dalla fonte sonora troppo forte per la sua condizione fisica.

«_Ho fatto!_».

La torretta si ritirò nel soffitto con lo stesso suono meccanico con cui si era mostrata diversi minuti prima, dando un'insperata tregua che Selene accolse con necessario sollievo.

Jensen superò la porta soltanto in quel momento, irrompendo nella stanza e proseguendo la sua corsa verso la giovane mentre lei riprendeva per un attimo fiato, vicino all'altro uscio che si aprì in risposta ai comandi impartiti a distanza da BlueDevil.

Quando il potenziato le fu abbastanza vicino Selene si voltò per non far rallentare l'andatura dell'agente e per proseguire nel passaggio illuminato dalle luci di percorso insieme a lui, correndo poco più avanti — intenta a non fargli notare la ferita e impegnata a ignorarla a sua volta per il tempo necessario .

«Artair, chiudi gli accessi alle nostre spalle e rimettiti alla guida. Ci vediamo al punto di estrazione tra dieci minuti», disse Adam con tono concitato.

«_Già fatto! Mi metto in movimento!_», rispose l'hacker con voce seria.

Selene lanciò una rapida occhiata a Jensen da sopra la spalla destra mentre lo distanziava di qualche metro per la propria velocità innata, l'adrenalina nel corpo che iniziava a scemare, rendendo più difficile spegnere il lancinante dolore tra petto e schiena.

Sapeva che la tenuta da combattimento teneva bloccata la perdita di sangue oltre il tessuto, permettendole di nascondere la ferita all'americano. Se aveva fortuna, né lui né suo zio se ne sarebbero accorti.

Nella sua mente, tra le sue frettolose e incoscienti riflessioni dettate non tanto dallo shock di essere stata colpita quanto piuttosto dall'indole giovane e _inesperta_, si palesò l'odioso pensiero che un simile evento potesse in qualche modo compromettere la possibilità che lei partecipasse alle _missioni _successive.

Poteva dissimulare e celare il proprio dolore, era abituata a farlo fin da quando aveva memoria. Aveva sopportato ferite ben peggiori in passato, era sopravvissuta a situazioni terribili e agonizzanti. Non avrebbe permesso a un foro largo nemmeno due centimetri che le scorreva da un lato all'altro della spalla di allontanarla dal suo obbiettivo.

Eppure, nonostante cercasse di non pensarci, si sentì sempre più fagocitata da stanchezza, timore, ansia, paura di crollare da un momento all'altro. E finalmente le fu chiaro il perché.

Non era il suo corpo a soffrire per quella ferita, bensì la sua mente, il ricordo di quando aveva rischiato così tanto, di quando si era ritrovata tanto vicina allo stesso oblio che improvvisamente rammentò con perfezione distruttiva — quando il _collegamento_ con suo padre si era interrotto e lei lo aveva _sentito_ morire.

La corsa sfrenata verso l'uscita aveva il potere di placarla, ma se fosse stata davvero da sola con i propri pensieri non sarebbe stata in grado di trattenersi, sarebbe scoppiata a piangere per lo sconforto. Quella molesta agonia le suggeriva quanto lei non fosse affatto preparata a fronteggiare situazioni simili. Anni di addestramento, anni di disciplina e controllo, ma la paura di morire continuava a renderla inerme e fragile.

Percorsero la strada verso il sistema fognario in meno tempo del previsto, raggiungendo un cancello chiuso che delimitava l'uscita dalla struttura Versalife. Selene lo aprì di slancio, muovendosi di qualche altro passo veloce e voltandosi di poco per osservare Adam chiuderlo con un rapido movimento delle braccia per poi spezzare la maniglia per bloccarlo in un puro gesto cautelativo.

La ragazza rallentò la propria andatura per aspettarlo, ma quando lui riprese la corsa le fece cenno di muoversi, le lenti scure sugli occhi che rendevano la sua espressione ancora più seria e concentrata.

«Non ti fermare, ci siamo quasi», la intimò con tono concitato.

Superarono il varco circolare del canale di scolo pochi minuti dopo, l'aria fredda del bosco che li investì con una patina sferzante di umidità e silenzio, insieme al buio denso che li avvolse con inclemenza. Ebbero entrambi un primordiale moto di allarme nel notare in lontananza delle luci in avvicinamento, ma scoprirono insieme che si trattava della macchina di Artair. L'hacker si accostò a bordo strada esponendo il lato del passeggero, permettendo ai due di infilarsi nel veicolo rapidamente.

Quando finalmente Selene sentì la consistenza del sedile posteriore sotto le natiche si liberò il petto da un respiro silenzioso. Il suo cuore scandiva un battito veloce e profondo, e ciò acuì il dolore alla spalla, il braccio sinistro mollemente adagiato sul ventre in una posa che cercò di far risultare naturale e spontanea.

Ebbe la certezza in quel momento che né l'ex-SWAT né suo zio avessero notato la ferita, complice di quella loro disattenzione l'oscurità della notte e la fretta di dover andare via da quel luogo.

Iniziò a trattenere sempre più spesso il respiro, rammentando come fare per spegnere il bruciore e quel primordiale istinto che rischiava di tradirla con una reazione di shock. Nonostante sapesse quanto dovesse risultare sospetto che non si fosse ancora privata del tessuto elastico che le copriva il viso, la _protezione _della veste le permise di dissimulare ancora per qualche minuto necessario.

Doveva soltanto sopportarlo, come aveva imparato a fare da tutta una vita.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Durante il tragitto del ritorno, Artair aveva spiegato cosa fosse successo. L'eccessivo consumo di energia elettrica che aveva individuato nella sala server della struttura in realtà era dirottato sia al computer presente nella stanza esagonale che alla torretta con cui aveva dovuto fronteggiarsi la nipote dell'uomo.

BlueDevil aveva estrapolato i dati necessari per studiare al meglio un tale sistema di sicurezza, confermando in parte la possibilità che l'arma presente in quel posto fosse stata attivata non appena registrata la presenza del codice genetico della ragazza.

Una simile prospettiva lasciava pochissimo spazio a ipotetici dubbi, dando invece delle probabili conferme a tutte quelle teorie vagliate nei giorni precedenti: qualcuno stava seminando degli indizi precisi per poter attirare in trappola, o uccidere, la scozzese, utilizzando delle informazioni che lasciavano presupporre che dietro le strutture di Nantes e di Hradec Králové ci fosse qualcuno che possedeva dei dati sul Piano Hymeneal.

«Cazzo, Adam, se tu non fossi stato con lei», ripeté McTavish con tono leggermente apprensivo, «io non avrei potuto mantenere il collegamento con il computer di quel posto. Se Selene fosse stata da sola...».

Artair non terminò nemmeno la frase, scuotendo il capo mentre guidava.

La giovane si sporse leggermente tra i due sedili anteriori, il volto finalmente scoperto dal tessuto, così come le mani, e il giubbotto di finta pelle indossato per nascondere meglio la ferita. Aveva quasi rischiato di piangere per il dolore quando si era costretta a compiere quei movimenti normalissimi.

«Grazie, zio, apprezzo sempre la tua infinita fiducia nelle mie capacità», scherzò lei con tono ironico, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Jensen si piegò leggermente di lato per rivolgerle uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti. La giovane inclinò il viso, appoggiando appena la guancia al bordo superiore del sedile del guidatore, in modo da poter osservare al meglio l'espressione del potenziato, un debole sorriso sulle labbra.

«Però sì, devo ammettere che senza di lui sarebbe stato più difficile andare via da lì. Tutto sarebbe stato più difficile», aggiunse Selene con voce molto più rilassata.

L'americano sollevò a sua volta un sopracciglio perfettamente visibile, sorpreso da quelle parole e dal tono da lei usato.

«Scusa, credo di non aver capito bene», iniziò l'agente, sottilmente incredulo. «Puoi ripetere, per favore?».

«Sbruffone», lo apostrofò Selene con un piccolo sorriso, dandogli una rapida pacca con la mano destra sulla spalla ancora coperta dall'armatura.

Ritornò seduta in una posizione più comoda, anche se per sicurezza cercò di non appoggiarsi mai allo schienale. Non voleva rischiare di lasciare tracce di sangue sul sedile, ma poteva già percepire il suo corpo velocizzare ancora di più il suo naturale processo di guarigione.

Il tragitto in auto proseguì senza intoppi fino a un parcheggio libero nei pressi dell'abitazione di Artair.

Adam intendeva portare l'equipaggiamento preso in _prestito_ dall'Interpol nel proprio appartamento, ma sarebbe tornato al quartiere Překážka a piedi, camminando per non più di cinquanta minuti a passo svelto: non era una buona idea spostarsi in gruppo con tutta quella roba _compromettente_ in macchina fino al distretto più controllato della città; per Jensen sarebbe stato meglio muoversi da solo anche per eludere possibili pattuglie della polizia.

Selene ovviamente non vedeva l'ora di essere a casa sua per poter controllare lo stato della lesione. Chiedere di essere lasciata praticamente sotto al proprio condominio avrebbe insospettito i due uomini in sua presenza, quindi optò per il silenzio.

La temperatura a Praga era ormai sempre più inclemente e fredda, capace di provocare nella scozzese dei brividi piuttosto evidenti non appena scese dal mezzo di trasporto, in concomitanza con il dolore che ancora sentiva riversarsi in lei in ondate talvolta flebili, talvolta sferzanti.

La carne stava cercando di rimarginarsi con i vestiti premuti sulla parte esposta. Immaginare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto togliersi gli indumenti le procurava un vago sentore di ulteriore sofferenza.

Quando Adam le passò accanto per raggiungere il portabagagli Selene reprimette a fatica un sussulto: l'idea che l'americano avesse ancora modo di capire che lei fosse stata colpita da uno dei raggi laser la rendeva estremamente tesa. Fu per quel motivo che si affrettò a rimuovere l'auricolare dal proprio orecchio per restituirlo al potenziato mentre questi riponeva nella sua sacca l'armatura.

Jensen le rivolse un'occhiata rapida, notando in quel gesto un bizzarro moto di nervosismo. Prese comunque il piccolo oggetto in una mano e lo fece scivolare in un taschino interno dove aveva già riposto quello prestato a McTavish, mentre Artair recuperava a sua volta il suo borsone dallo stesso scomparto dell'auto.

Selene si infilò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, tenendo il cellulare tra le dita e stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle. Il gesto le fece contrarre il muscolo danneggiato e ciò le procurò una fitta di dolore che riuscì a nascondere a malapena.

«Io vado, ragazzi. Buonanotte», li salutò lei.

Adam rimase un momento immobile. Aveva osservato senza problemi l'espressione della ragazza mutare radicalmente per appena un istante e aveva registrato un picco di tensione che avrebbe potuto riconoscere anche senza l'ausilio dell'amplificatore sociale.

Quando la vide voltarsi si domandò per quale motivo il proprio istinto stesse premendo tanto furiosamente per farsi ascoltare. Attivò la visione aumentata perché sapeva quanto si potesse fidare del suo intuito, della sua capacità di giudizio, e di quanto, in modo assolutamente sconvolgente, fosse in grado di recepire un semplice mutamento nel naturale comportamento della scozzese.

Impiegò circa cinque secondi per comprendere per quale motivo la schiena di Selene fosse tanto dritta e rigida, per quale motivo camminasse con passo spedito ma leggermente strascicato, per quale motivo potesse scorgere tracce di sangue sui suoi vestiti.

_Merda..._

Jensen lanciò un'occhiata ad Artair, accanto a lui, il borsone in spalla mentre aspettava che il potenziato terminasse a sua volta di riporre la propria attrezzatura. Rendersi conto che l'hacker non avesse notato nulla gli fece comprendere perché la giovane avesse scelto di tacere e di andarsene il prima possibile.

Il fatto che Selene avesse deciso di non dire nulla nemmeno all'agente gli provocò una sequenza di sensazioni ovvie, ragionevoli, comprensibili, che poteva ignorare, ma non volle farlo. Non aveva bisogno di dire a sé stesso quanto quella consapevolezza suonasse incauta, quanto quell'ammissione risultasse spaventosa e insensata.

Era preoccupato per lei, più di quanto fosse consono ammettere e più di quanto fosse legittimato a sperimentare.

Indossò il proprio cappotto e recuperò la sacca con un rapido movimento, tenendola in mano mentre valutava cosa fare.

Se avesse avvisato McTavish, Selene ne sarebbe stata abbastanza infastidita, ne era sicuro, ma tacere una simile situazione al suo unico parente gli sembrava altrettanto assurdo. Se la ragazza aveva deciso autonomamente di gestire da sola una ferita in grado di farla sanguinare, probabilmente era anche capace di affrontare tutto il necessario per medicarsi e assicurarsi una notte di riposo.

Anche Adam avrebbe preferito occuparsene personalmente, senza chiedere nulla a nessuno. Ma quanto avrebbe apprezzato, nel profondo del proprio animo, che chiunque abbastanza intraprendente da ignorare il suo orgoglio e la sua naturale predisposizione a non gravare sugli altri, lo aiutasse in un simile momento?

Quando prese una decisione, Jensen rivolse un lungo sguardo all'hacker, un debole sospiro a increspargli le labbra circondate dalla barba curata prima di parlare.

Selene, finalmente nel proprio appartamento, si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un movimento stanco, appoggiandosi per pochi istanti all'anta anche con la nuca.

I capelli tirati nella crocchia iniziavano a darle parecchio fastidio, ma la prima cosa che fece fu quella di accendere il portatile per attivare il riscaldamento e la chiusura della porta d'ingresso, avvicinandosi subito dopo alla credenza per recuperare il barattolo di crema spalmabile alle nocciole e prendere un cucchiaio dal cassetto vicino. Il sapore dolce che le investì il palato scacciò per dei magnifici secondi la sensazione di amaro che aveva sentito sulla lingua per tutto il tragitto.

Si liberò del giubbotto ponendo attenzione ai movimenti che fu costretta a fare, estraendo il cellulare e gli auricolari dalla tasca dello stesso, e cercò di capire se sarebbe stata obbligata a lavare o a gettare nella spazzatura la giacca. Lasciò sullo schienale di una sedia del tavolo da pranzo l'indumento e prese un bicchiere di vetro per versarsi dell'acqua fredda direttamente dal rubinetto, bevendo a più riprese e con calma.

Si spostò in bagno, davanti al lavandino, fissandosi allo specchio per qualche momento. La prima cosa che notava sempre quando guardava il suo viso era il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, e automaticamente il suo pensiero andava a Damian.

La scelta di non sapere dove fosse il suo maestro era stata ponderata con attenzione quando lei e suo zio si erano separati da lui, perché in momenti come quello, mentre il suo cuore le faceva sentire quanto le mancasse l'uomo che l'aveva cresciuta insieme ai suoi genitori, avrebbe rischiato di contattarlo e di chiedergli di raggiungerla.

Sarebbe stata una scelta puramente egoistica e infantile, perché Damian meritava di riprendere possesso della sua vita e di tornare a un'esistenza normale che Selene non poteva dargli in alcun modo. Non si trattava affatto del sentimento di profondo affetto che sentiva per lui da tanti anni, bensì della certezza atavica che il suo istruttore avrebbe finito con l'anteporre nuovamente il benessere della giovane al suo, e lei non lo meritava.

Fare i conti con l'assenza di Damian era il modo migliore per ringraziarlo di tutto ciò che l'uomo aveva fatto per la scozzese, ma anche se si ripeteva quanto fosse corretto il proprio ragionamento, e quanto fosse illogica invece la propria tristezza, Selene osservò i suoi occhi azzurri incresparsi per il pianto appena sopraggiunto.

Erano quelli i momenti peggiori in cui sentiva l'assenza di Damian lacerarle il petto. Lo voleva accanto a lei, pronto a stringerla in un abbraccio agognato e a sussurrarle all'orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che la ferita alla spalla era una sciocchezza, che avrebbe superato anche quel dolore con innata prontezza e che sarebbe tornata a vivere i propri giorni come aveva sempre fatto.

Dopo un sospiro breve, la mano destra sollevata sulle guance per asciugarsi quelle lacrime che non era più riuscita a controllare, Selene cercò di portare entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena, gesto che la costrinse a deglutire svariate volte, ricacciando indietro non pochi sbuffi di dolore e di fastidio mentre tentava di aprire le fibbie posteriori che chiudevano la sua veste tattica. Riuscì in parte nell'impresa, consapevole di quanto sarebbe stato doloroso liberarsi dei vestiti rimasti attaccati alla sua carne viva.

Il pensiero la fece singhiozzare un paio di volte, il tentativo di mantenere una calma che sapeva bene stava svanendo con grande celerità.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, tre colpi precisi, sobbalzò lievemente, una fitta che le spezzò appena il fiato. Ignorò il tutto, pensando che si trattasse di qualche vicino annoiato dai rumori che poteva aver generato, ma non appena il suono si ripeté con una certa insistenza, iniziò ad avere qualche dubbio.

Si affacciò dal bagno, restando davanti al divano per qualche altro istante prima di raggiungere l'ingresso con passo misurato, fermandosi a pochi passi dalla porta d'ingresso.

«Sì? Chi è?», domandò con tono incerto.

«Selene, apri», rispose con voce perentoria Adam Jensen da oltre l'uscio.

Un tuffo al cuore le fece mancare un paio di battiti, irrigidendosi, una sequenza di pensieri frettolosi, ricolmi d'ansia, che la investì senza pietà.

Cosa _diavolo_ ci faceva lui lì? Perché l'aveva raggiunta nel suo appartamento? Perché doveva continuare ad agire in quel modo, come se non temesse ciò che lei poteva fargli? Come se ignorasse il più ovvio istinto di sopravvivenza? Perché quell'uomo non faceva esattamente ciò che una persona normale avrebbe dovuto fare? Comprendere quanto lei fosse sbagliata, un animale ferito, e restarne a debita distanza?

La mano sinistra ferma sulla maniglia tremò impercettibilmente. Aprì dopo un lungo momento di esitazione e si mosse insieme alla porta per nascondere la spalla oltre l'anta, cercando di mantenere un'espressione semplicemente e lecitamente dubbiosa. Il potenziato, gli occhi coperti dalle lenti, indossava il proprio cappotto e teneva in una mano il borsone scuro.

«Cosa c'è? Perché sei qui?», chiese lei, la voce appena incrinata da voluta preoccupazione.

«Fammi vedere», disse lui, serio.

Nonostante la ragazza sapesse che non aveva senso mentire, non aveva senso continuare con quella farsa, cercò comunque di guadagnare del tempo che non aveva.

«Cosa? Di che parli?», fece la giovane, scuotendo il capo.

L'uomo allungò il braccio libero verso la porta, scostandola maggiormente per entrare e lasciare la sacca sotto alla prima finestra vicina con un gesto sottilmente rabbioso.

«Ti ho detto di farmi vedere».

La giovane si scansò in tempo per evitare che la porta le urtasse la spalla dolorante, muovendo un paio di passi indietro.

«Adam, accidenti! Ma che _diavolo _ti prende?».

L'americano si chiuse l'ingresso alle spalle senza smettere di fissarla, puntandole un dito in lega contro mentre rendeva visibile il suo sguardo verde-dorato, serio e attento.

«Basta stronzate, Selene! Fammi vedere dove sei ferita!».

La scozzese rizzò la testa, mordendosi poco dopo il labbro inferiore, mostrando un'espressione incerta. Deglutì prima di parlare. «Mio zio lo sa?».

L'ex-SWAT negò con un cenno deciso, una primissima conferma a quanto aveva temuto, capito, diversi minuti prima. «Non sarei da solo se Artair lo sapesse».

Selene gli rivolse una lunga occhiata rammaricata, chinando alla fine il viso. Era quasi tentata di rispondergli con parole venefiche, perché non c'era davvero nessun motivo logico, nessun motivo sensato, che avesse portato l'uomo a pretendere quella sincerità da lei.

Chi _cazzo_ si credeva di essere Adam Jensen?

Una tentazione che nasceva da un istinto puramente rabbioso. Avrebbe potuto cedervi, ma più lo guardava, più non riusciva a valutare davvero quella decisione. Non era nemmeno certa che, in caso contrario, sarebbe riuscita ad allontanarlo.

«Vieni», si arrese, troppo stanca anche solo per imbastire una discussione simile. «Meglio andare in bagno».

Lo osservò mentre si liberava del soprabito per lasciarlo su una sedia del tavolo, gli arti potenziati esposti da una maglia nera senza maniche dal colletto un po' alto che brillarono come ossidiana sotto le luci accese.

Sentire i passi dell'agente dietro di sé le procurò non poche sensazione contrastanti. Non aveva idea di quando lui se ne fosse accorto, ma una parte di Selene si sentì sollevata all'idea che il potenziato non avesse detto nulla ad Artair. Era abbastanza sicura che non le avesse mentito, anche se era altrettanto certa che l'agente avrebbe comunque potuto riferire il tutto successivamente.

Adam notò meglio le tracce di sangue sugli indumenti della ragazza, anche se senza attivare la visione aumentata non era in grado di stabilire dove fosse ferita. Camminando per il fondo del soggiorno osservò distrattamente un barattolo di crema alle nocciole lasciato aperto sopra un ripiano della cucina, un cucchiaio appena sporco poggiato sul tappo rotondo di plastica bianca.

Probabilmente il bisogno di assumere qualcosa di dolce era una diretta conseguenza dello stato fisico della giovane. Ed anche mentale, perché era sicuro che si trattasse del tenero conforto donato dal cibo.

Fermandosi davanti al lavandino, Selene riservò un'occhiata tramite il riflesso dello specchio all'uomo dietro di lei. Lo sguardo di Jensen era palesemente di rimprovero, severo in modo inatteso, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le rughe d'espressione sulla fronte più marcate.

Sospirò riportando le mani dietro la schiena per completare l'apertura della veste, cercando di sganciare le clip sotto alla nuca, alzando le braccia automaticamente e sbuffando per il dolore a denti stretti, un paio di lacrime immediatamente incastrate tra le ciglia scure.

L'americano sollevò le dita per svolgere l'azione al posto della scozzese, dando modo di esporre la maglia grigia sottostante. Era sporca di sangue sul lato sinistro, poco oltre il bordo ormai aperto della tenuta da combattimento, e scendeva aderente su tutta la schiena fin oltre i fianchi ancora protetti dall'indumento tattico.

La nipote di BlueDevil alzò la mano destra per far scorrere oltre il capo il tessuto che le aveva coperto il viso, lasciandolo penzolare sul petto, iniziando poco dopo a liberare il braccio dalla manica rinforzata. Quando cercò di fare lo stesso anche con l'altro arto trattenne con rinnovata energia qualche verso di dolore, fermandosi più volte nel tentativo di trovare il modo giusto per sfilare quella parte dell'indumento.

Il potenziato comprese immediatamente il suo intento di rimanere in silenzio e l'aiutò a liberare il braccio tirando delicatamente l'altra estremità della veste, la metà superiore del completo nero che dondolò infine poco sotto il punto vita, esponendo il fisico allenato della ragazza.

La maglia grigia era a maniche lunghe, di cotone, imbevuta fino al fianco sinistro di sangue appiccicoso che la rendeva più scura nei punti bagnati, frontalmente e posteriormente.

L'ex-SWAT osservò con attenzione per capire dove fosse il buco presente nel tessuto, individuandolo all'altezza della spalla. Era abbastanza certo che il foro posteriore fosse leggermente più basso di quello anteriore: da quel semplice dettaglio poteva capire che la giovane fosse stata colpita frontalmente, dall'alto verso il basso. E, _Cristo_, la ferita era così tanto vicina al collo che le sarebbe bastato trovarsi un paio di centimetri di poco più a destra per avere la gola perforata.

«Cazzo, Selene... Sei un'incosciente», sbottò l'uomo, scuotendo il capo. «Quando è successo?».

La ragazza inclinò appena il viso, girandosi appena sul fianco sinistro per rivolgersi all'americano. «Poco prima che mio zio disattivasse la torretta».

Adam le riservò una lunga occhiata, incapace di mantenere del tutto il cipiglio severo che poteva osservare sul proprio volto guardando poco oltre, nello specchio.

Ricordare improvvisamente che era stato spinto fuori da quella stanza gli fece sprofondare lo stomaco in un vuoto indefinito nell'addome. Se fosse stato con lei in quella camera forse la torretta le avrebbe dato un minimo di tregua e non sarebbe rimasta ferita.

«Tu non avevi alcun diritto di spingermi fuori da lì», disse lui, la voce appena più bassa rispetto a prima.

«Se non lo avessi fatto, mio zio non avrebbe potuto mantenere la connessione con il computer», puntualizzò la giovane, guadagnando ragione senza difficoltà. «E anche se tu hai quell'innesto che ti permette di scattare tanto velocemente, non puoi muoverti come me, lo sai. Avresti rischiato di rimanere ferito anche tu, o peggio».

La semplice prospettiva di immaginare l'americano sanguinante o morente le fece scuotere il capo in un cenno di dissenso, mentre si voltava completamente verso di lui, deglutendo a fatica, decisa a fronteggiarlo.

«Non riesco a valutare la possibilità che tu possa farti del male per proteggere me, Adam. Te l'ho detto. Non voglio che accada, non permetterò che accada».

Quelle parole risuonarono come le più terribili che Jensen avesse mai udito da un po' di tempo a quella parte. Erano terrificanti e agonizzanti, in modo tanto doloroso e instabile da lasciarlo sottilmente sconvolto. Non percepiva un simile trasporto nei suoi confronti da anni, e non poté far altro che continuare ad ascoltare le parole accorate che lei stava pronunciando senza alcun timore.

«I miei genitori sono morti per proteggere me», aggiunse la ragazza con tono basso, chinando il volto, non abbastanza per non permettere all'agente di veder nascere nei suoi occhi azzurri altri accenni di un pianto appena controllato. «Ma adesso io posso proteggermi da sola. Se serve, posso evitare che tu rimanga ferito o ucciso, mentre sei con me».

L'uomo scosse il capo in un cenno deciso, alzando una mano in segno di esasperazione, la voglia bruciante di stringerla a sé e di farle sfogare lo shock contro di lui. E di ringraziarla, perché, nonostante si sentisse un completo idiota a pensarci, era da un tempo estremamente lungo che qualcuno non ammetteva con tanta candida sincerità quanto volesse essergli di aiuto e quanto volesse cercare di proteggerlo — e lei lo aveva fatto, lo aveva protetto da quei primi proiettili.

«E tu, allora?», continuò l'uomo, quasi incapace di calmarsi del tutto. «Hai avuto fortuna! Cosa succederà quando resterai ferita in modo ben più grave? Perdi un braccio e te lo fai sostituire? Ti farai potenziare?».

Rimproverarla serviva anche per placare lui, perché era infuriato da ciò che vedeva e da ciò che stava ascoltando.

Selene incassò leggermente la testa tra le spalle e il movimento le procurò appena una fitta di dolore che la costrinse a stringere i denti e a strizzare le palpebre, un paio di lacrime che scivolarono sulle guance senza che potesse evitarlo — e a quel punto Adam dovette serrare con forza i pugni per non _cedere_.

Lei guardò altrove, in un punto in cui poteva evitare per qualche istante l'espressione contrariata dell'agente, asciugandosi nuovamente il volto con il palmo della mano destra.

«Non posso essere potenziata, Adam. Il mio codice genetico non è predisposto per supportare questa tecnologia. Soffrirei della Sindrome di Darrow in maniera molto violenta, e rischierei di morire alle prime avvisaglie di rigetto».

L'ex-SWAT si ritrovò ad addolcire la sua espressione, incapace di non sentire una definitiva e vigorosa fiamma di empatia e comprensione accendersi nel proprio petto a quella nuova confessione e all'espressione spaventata di lei — perché era spaventata, in quel caso _sì _che poteva esserne certo.

Non seppe come rispondere, né alla scozzese né a sé stesso, optando infine per un'esitazione che durò davvero poco, scuotendo il capo in un leggero cenno di diniego.

«Sei una sciocca. Lo sai, vero?».

Selene indugiò in un silenzio significativo, incerta, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre riprendeva a guardare altrove, finché non decise di ritornare al _problema_ esposto sulla sua spalla, rivolgendo un'occhiata attenta al suo ospite per chiudere quell'ennesima parentesi tra di loro.

«La maglietta è attaccata alla ferita, Adam, e io ho già iniziato a guarire. È meglio che tu esca, se non vuoi assistere alla scena».

L'uomo inspirò ed espirò con calma, negando con un gesto serio, girando di poco verso il lato destro della giovane per aiutarla a liberare il braccio che poteva muovere con più facilità. Fece passare la maglietta grigia oltre la sua testa, ponendo ovvia cura anche alla crocchia che iniziava a perdere un po' di aderenza sulla nuca.

Le sue dita in carbonio la sfiorarono a malapena, afferrando la maglia esclusivamente dove era necessario. Quando scoprì che sotto di essa la ragazza indossava soltanto un reggiseno sportivo nero con una fascia elastica che delimitava la circonferenza del busto femminile, si rese conto di poterla guardare senza sentirsi nuovamente a disagio, quasi come se una parte di sé ritenesse naturale, _normale_, che potesse osservare le curve morbide del seno generoso coperte da quell'indumento intimo.

L'aveva vista nuda diverse sere prima: ricordava ancora bene che aspetto avesse il suo corpo giovane e allenato. I tatuaggi presenti che decoravano le porzioni di pelle visibili sembrarono vibrare di energia latente, ma Jensen focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sulla ferita che sapeva si sarebbe riaperta non appena tirato via l'indumento.

Selene si appoggiò con le natiche al bordo del lavandino, pronta a strattonare la maglietta, ma il potenziato la fermò per darle modo di rilassarsi un momento. Strinse le dita in lega sul tessuto umido e lasciò gli altri polpastrelli robotici sulla spalla sana, appena sopra la bretella ampia del reggiseno sportivo.

Si fissarono per un istante reciprocamente prima che lei annuisse piano, il palmo destro premuto sull'avambraccio in carbonio dell'agente, una pressione salda sui polimeri caldi e lisci, direttamente sulla parte dorata sovraesposta che esaltava la presenza del foro circolare del Typhoon, mentre la mano sinistra restava morbida lungo il fianco femminile.

«In un colpo solo, Adam, o mi farà più male se lo farai lentamente».

L'americano annuì ancora, osservando per un momento gli occhi azzurri della giovane e ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata altrettanto seria e fiduciosa.

Quando lui tirò via la maglia, le labbra di Selene si contrassero in una smorfia perfettamente visibile. Emise un lamento impercettibile e si morse con decisa forza il labbro inferiore, incapace di non far emergere altre lacrime moleste tra le ciglia.

Il sangue riprese a scorrere meno copioso del previsto, scivolando sulla schiena e sul petto, la scollatura del reggiseno che si macchiò di rivoli cremisi. Nonostante l'evidente capacità rigenerativa del suo corpo, il dolore appena provato riaccese un tremore evidente nella scozzese.

Adam la vide barcollare pericolosamente. Gettò per terra la maglietta a pochi centimetri dalle loro scarpe, dal lato del vano doccia, per allungare immediatamente le mani verso il suo punto vita esposto. La veste da combattimento la copriva ancora dai fianchi in giù, con la parte superiore che penzolava tra di loro ridicolmente.

Non riuscì più a lottare contro l'impulso di stringerla a sé, non quando il calore della sua pelle si diffuse con distruttiva perfezione nei sensori dei polpastrelli in carbonio.

Quella stessa mattina aveva sentito nascere dentro la propria mente la consapevolezza che niente al mondo lo avrebbe preparato a fronteggiare la visione di lei ferita, dolorante e spaventata. Non credeva che avrebbe dovuto fare i conti tanto presto con quella nuova certezza.

Selene sollevò i palmi nel blando tentativo di fermarlo, la voce che tremava tanto quanto le dita.

«Ti sporcherai», mormorò incerta — il desiderio di sentirsi avvolgere in un abbraccio rassicurante, sorpresa di poterlo riceve davvero da Jensen.

«Sta un po' zitta, ragazzina», l'ammonì l'americano.

L'avvicinò a sé con una presa gentile, ponendo un'estrema attenzione nel non farle muovere malamente il braccio sinistro.

«Non farmi pentire di non essere più tanto arrabbiato».

_Stai mentendo spudoratamente, non sei più nemmeno lontanamente infastidito dal suo comportamento. E ammetti almeno a te stesso che desideri abbracciarla da ore._

La nipote di Artair non poté fare a meno che rilassarsi istantaneamente, la mente liberata dal bisogno di mantenere un controllo che non riuscì più a sopportare.

Lo shock si palesò del tutto in quel momento, _distruggendola _con tremori sempre più crescenti, la voce appena rotta da un lamento sommesso. Il fiato le si fece rapido e breve, accompagnato dalla devastante sensazione di non essere in grado di reggere a lungo quella reazione.

Adam scosse appena il capo in un cenno di comprensione.

Aveva visto e riconosciuto il modo in cui la ragazza si stava sgretolando davanti a lui, e sentirla nuovamente tanto _debole_ gli procurò una sordida sensazione di sconcerto alla bocca dello stomaco.

Perché doveva fargli così male osservare Selene in quello stato?

«Respira, respira», le sussurrò all'orecchio, sorreggendola quel tanto che bastava non appena le sentiva tremare le ginocchia più del previsto. «Sei al sicuro, e ti tengo. Non puoi cadere, né farti di nuovo male, okay? Respira. Ci sono io qui con te».

La ragazza poté aggrapparsi a lui soltanto con la mano destra, arpionando le dita sulla maglia nera in un punto impreciso all'altezza del fianco del potenziato. Teneva il capo girato sul lato, con la guancia premuta poco sotto alla clavicola e la fronte quasi a contatto con il collo dell'uomo, la spalla sanguinante posta volutamente un po' più distante. Gli occhi azzurri erano sgranati per lo stupore e per la paura di aver subìto qualcosa a cui, a conti fatti, non si era mai davvero abituata.

«Ti... Ti spo-sporcherai... T-ti prego...», mormorò lei.

Jensen reprimette a stento il sorriso che tentò di affiorargli sulle labbra, un breve verso divertito che comunque tradì il suo finto atteggiamento severo. Non riusciva più a essere austero, autoritario, voleva soltanto rassicurarla.

«Selene», la chiamò piano, con gentilezza, una nota calma nella voce, «non te lo dirò una terza volta. Sta zitta».

La ascoltò lasciarsi sfuggire una risata roca e incerta, qualcosa che anticipò il lamento sommesso che le fuoriuscì dalla gola, sentendola negare energicamente contro la spalla, sulla maglia nera, per poi avvertirla tremare tanto forte da comprendere immediatamente il suo bisogno di nascondere il viso femminile e _strozzare_ sul nascere un pianto ancora più sonoro.

«T-tutta u-una scusa», continuò nonostante ormai la voce non le reggesse più, «p-per abbracciarmi me-mentre sono me-mezza nuda...».

Il commento fece sorridere Jensen genuinamente, donandogli un improvviso ma brevissimo benessere che non pensava di aver desiderato tanto a sua volta. La tenne stretta a sé per tutto il tempo di cui la scozzese ebbe bisogno.

Il modo in cui Selene affrontava lo shock gli procurò un altro lampo di timore, intenso e bruciante: non era così che una ragazza di ventidue anni doveva affrontare quel momento, cercando di controllarsi, di placarsi, di ritrovare una compostezza che non doveva desiderare.

Era lo stesso modo di reagire allo shock di una persona adulta, impegnata per addestramento e consapevolezza a dover mettere da parte quella _debolezza _per poter fronteggiare il resto di una missione senza lasciarsi sopraffare.

Non era così che lei doveva vivere quella paura, non meritava di essere costretta a nascondere il suo dolore agli altri, semplicemente perché era stata cresciuta con quell'obiettivo.

_Ventidue anni... È così giovane, così piccola... Non così, dannazione. Non così..._

La sentì rilassarsi gradualmente, un tempo che a lei parve sicuramente troppo lungo, ma che a conti fatti non durò nemmeno cinque minuti.

Jensen chinò appena il capo per guardarla, osservandola ripiegare nuovamente il volto per appoggiare meglio la guancia destra sotto alla clavicola di lui, scrutandola da quella brevissima distanza mentre Selene tornava a respirare normalmente.

Si ritrovò a sollevare la mano per scorrere con un dito indice in lega sul tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, sondando lo spessore della cicatrice sottostante. Le asciugò con un delicato passaggio del pollice lo zigomo umido di pianto, modificando la posizione del palmo robotico per cedere a quel lieve tocco.

Selene accolse con fin troppo bisogno quel momento di tenerezza e comprensione, ancora incredula che Adam potesse aver voluto, ancora una volta, donarle quella vicinanza improvvisa e inattesa.

Era difficile credere che si trattasse dello stesso uomo che fino a pochi attimi prima le aveva rivolto parole di rimprovero, decisamente giustificate e lecite, lo sapeva bene, ma le fu tanto chiaro quanto in verità fosse davvero _quella_ la natura dell'americano: gentile e buono, e assurdamente dolce.

Dopo un rapido sospiro inclinò il capo verso l'alto, restando ancora con la guancia premuta sul petto dell'ex-SWAT, totalmente intenzionata a scrutarne di rimando l'espressione e trovandolo più vicino del previsto.

Non fu affatto intimorita dalla sua carezza sulla linea del viso e dal suo sguardo _alieno_. Ed era inutile negare cosa lei stesse chiedendo con quel cenno, il significato dietro la sua espressione fanciullesca che provocò nell'agente rinnovato senso di timore, la certezza che Selene non dovesse affatto rivolgergli quella silente domanda.

Adam aveva la sensazione che fosse da tutta una vita che qualcuno non gli dedicava un simile sguardo, un simile trasporto, un'adorazione immotivata. Era trascorso _così tanto tempo_ dall'ultima volta che aveva visto una donna con quell'espressione, che aveva visto una donna mostrare senza indugi quel desiderio, quella muta richiesta di essere toccata da lui, sfiorata da lui, baciata da lui. Ma il peggio era credere di non esserne meritevole.

Jensen si scostò di un passo, speranzoso che lei non lo seguisse nel movimento, deglutendo il groppo che gli si era creato in gola alla vista di lei in attesa, mentre _reclamava_ gentilmente un bacio a cui l'uomo si vietò categoricamente di pensare ancora.

Fortunatamente, Selene si limitò a rimanere al suo posto, il _brusco _allontanamento che le provocò rinnovato dubbio, incerta sul perché il potenziato mostrasse atteggiamenti tanto contrastanti.

«Hai bisogno di punti», disse l'uomo, guardando la ragazza negli occhi per non guardare _altrove_ — le sue labbra appena inclinate in una debole smorfia di delusione, la sua scollatura magnificamente piena, morbida e deliziosamente abbellita dai tatuaggi, il sangue che le aveva lasciato tracce scure sulla pelle.

Doveva ritrovare un po' di compostezza.

«No», negò lei lentamente, la stanchezza che cominciava a pretendere sempre di più il suo contributo. «Inizierà a guarire di nuovo tra poco. Puoi passarmi l'asciugamano, per favore?».

Selene gli diede le spalle non appena ebbe il telo tra le dita della mano destra, bagnando la spugna con l'acqua calda del rubinetto e iniziando a pulire le zone sporche di rosso, nell'intento di accantonare nuovamente quel momento di vicinanza.

Adam rimase dietro di lei a osservarla, notando con una certa incredulità quanto velocemente la ferita stesse smettendo di sanguinare: il foro era ancora lì, che esponeva la carne viva, ma sembrava già prossimo alla formazione di una crosta uniforme e solida.

Quando la scozzese cercò di pulire la parte di pelle sporca sulla schiena l'uomo prese l'asciugamano e proseguì strofinando con gentilezza e attenzione, bagnando di tanto in tanto la porzione del tessuto per idratare meglio la zona e per non rischiare di strofinarla eccessivamente.

Era la prima volta da quando era stato potenziato che toccava la pelle di qualcuno con i suoi polpastrelli robotici. Non proprio corretto, dato che aveva toccato il viso della giovane in diverse occasioni, aveva stretto le sue mani, l'aveva abbracciata fino a pochi istanti prima, ma in quello specifico caso sapeva quanto fosse diverso, quanto il contatto potesse assumere connotazioni ancora più intime.

La sensazione era tanto intensa e sorprendente, tanto familiare e conosciuta, da fargli dimenticare che in verità non poteva sentire realmente tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto sentire.

La sua memoria gli _rammentava _come sarebbe stato sfiorare Selene con il suo palmo naturale, in un movimento tattile che in quel momento non aveva altro scopo se non quello di mantenere una pressione più o meno sicura per distendere meglio la pelle da pulire, ma lui percepiva ugualmente in modo diverso. Indugiando delicatamente, nella speranza che la ragazza non lo notasse, cercò di assecondare l'improvviso bisogno di sostituire ricordi di una vita precedente con esperienze più recenti, anche se prive di più ampie sfumature.

La nipote di BlueDevil osservava con attenzione l'espressione di Adam tramite l'immagine di lui riflessa nello specchio. Poteva indovinare sentimenti contrastanti senza riuscire a comprendere da cosa fossero scatenati. Il suo sguardo _alieno _era rivolto con tanta concentrazione su di lei da lasciarla piacevolmente attonita, senza contare che la cura con cui lui la stava aiutando a darsi una primissima ripulita la lasciava ammaliata.

Piegò leggermente il viso di lato, cercando gli occhi dell'uomo ma mantenendo la stessa posizione per non interromperlo. Jensen rispose al cenno rivolgendo il capo al riflesso attraverso cui poteva sondare il volto di lei.

«Cosa c'è? Ti sto facendo male?» chiese, fermandosi un momento.

Selene negò con calma, sorridendo appena, restando in silenzio per qualche altro secondo prima di riuscire a ritrovare la voce. «No, affatto. Anzi, sei piuttosto delicato».

Si scostò di poco di lato per permettergli di inumidire nuovamente l'angolo dell'asciugamano con un po' d'acqua, allungando un paio di dita per invitarlo a rimanere davanti a lei, sfiorandogli il polso meccanico proteso verso il rubinetto.

«È che...», iniziò a dire con una disarmante spontaneità. «È che sei bello, Adam. Volevo guardare meglio i tuoi occhi», ammise, scrutandolo proprio nelle iridi verdi-dorate. «Senza le lenti sei di una bellezza disarmante. Cioè... lo sei anche con le lenti ma così posso... Posso vedere meglio», concluse con un cenno delicato delle spalle.

L'uomo deglutì velocemente, fissandola per qualche secondo prima di ritornare dietro di lei e riprendere da dove si era interrotto, evitando infine di risollevare lo sguardo sullo specchio, concentrandosi sull'azione che stava compiendo.

«Hai perso troppo sangue, eh, ragazzina?».

La scozzese sorrise, un vago cenno di dissenso che le riversò nel corpo una leggera fitta di dolore, appena sfogata da un sospiro rapido.

«Certo. È tanto ovvio che tu sia così poco consapevole del tuo fascino, Jensen».

Il potenziato non rispose, conscio del modo in cui dentro di lui si stesse risvegliando il piacere di sentirsi in qualche modo lusingato da quelle parole, tentando comunque di non darlo a vedere, ponendo maggiore attenzione sul proprio operato.

Con il tempo aveva imparato a comprendere quanto i suoi potenziamenti lo avessero reso sempre più sensibile in merito al proprio corpo, consapevole di scatenare a causa degli innesti sentimenti negativi o positivi in chi lo vedeva per la prima volta: se da una parte vi erano parecchie persone che lo ritenevano un'aberrazione, dall'altra ce n'erano diverse che lo consideravano anche notevolmente attraente, ma era sempre stato facile intuire quando quel sentimento era strettamente correlato al suo aspetto sostanzialmente _diverso_.

Le donne — e gli uomini — che lo trovavano bello in realtà molto spesso trovavano bella l'idea di poter _avere _qualcuno di potenziato. Si trattava di una realtà oggettiva con cui aveva imparato a convivere e che aveva smesso di turbarlo e deprimerlo ergendo una barriera di distaccato controllo.

Selene non era mai stata spaventata dai suoi innesti, anche se poteva ricordarla innervosita per le nano-lame esposte la prima volta che lo aveva visto nel quartiere Bubenec, ma con il senno di poi sapeva che si era trattata di apprensione per Artair.

Si era mostrata incuriosita dopo gli eventi nell'abitazione di Helga Hartmann, curiosità che l'aveva spinta a studiare la sua mano robotica mentre BlueDevil comprava dei panini in un fastfood. Curiosità che aveva rivolto anche al suo viso, toccandolo sulla guancia per la prima volta. Curiosità che l'aveva avvicinata nuovamente quando lui, due giorni dopo, era andato da lei per sincerarsi che stesse bene.

Quello della scozzese non era stato un _interesse _puramente egoistico, un vezzo narcisistico, viscido, bensì un sincero approccio verso di lui, per comprenderlo, per capire se potesse fidarsi maggiormente, per capire se potesse parlargli di ciò che le era successo, per capire se anche l'uomo avrebbe iniziato a riporre in lei una fiducia altrettanto genuina.

Adam sapeva in che contesto l'apprezzamento spontaneo di Selene poteva inserirsi, e proprio per quel motivo se ne sentì doppiamente scosso. Esattamente come si era sentito turbato dalla visione di lei tanto pronta a reclamare un bacio a cui l'agente stava ancora pensando — pensiero che cercava di massacrare con tutte le sue forze.

La giovane si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, riportando l'attenzione dell'uomo su di lei tramite il riflesso. La vide chinare il viso mentre con la mano destra poggiava due dita poco sotto la ferita, a pochi millimetri dalla clavicola.

«Però!», esclamò la ragazza con tono ilare. «Che fortuna che mi abbia colpito in un punto in cui non ho tatuaggi. Sai che noia dover far riprendere un disegno interrotto».

L'agente le lanciò un'occhiata inarcando le sopracciglia, un verso di stizza poco prima di rispondere mentre inumidiva nuovamente l'asciugamano. «Certo, è la tua preoccupazione più importante».

Selene sorrise appena, inclinando il capo mentre sentiva la pressione della spugna vicino al bordo del reggiseno sportivo. «Sto bene, Adam. Domani, dopo una sana dormita, non avrò più nulla. Guarisco in fretta. Non resterà nemmeno il segno».

Jensen sospirò in risposta, dedicando un veloce sguardo ai tatuaggi presenti mentre finiva di ripulire una macchia scura che aveva raggiunto il costato, osservando meglio la presenza di tutte le cicatrici nascoste dall'inchiostro nero.

«Quindi non avrai bisogno di coprire questa nuova ferita, una volta richiusa?», domandò per tornare a parlare d'altro.

La scozzese negò con il capo, scendendo con la mano destra sull'addome per toccare con i polpastrelli la pelle in cui poteva percepire le differenze nella sua epidermide. «No, te l'ho detto. Nessun segno».

Il potenziato rimase un momento in silenzio, rizzandosi finalmente in tutta la sua altezza, tenendo in una mano il telo di spugna dopo aver finito di ripulire le zone esposte e avvicinando un paio di dita dell'altra estremità alla schiena, il disegno dello scorpione che copriva solo visivamente il tessuto cicatriziale.

«Se guarisci tanto velocemente e con tanta efficienza, perché invece ti sono rimaste queste?».

La nipote di Artair alzò appena il capo, decidendo di voltarsi per guardarlo, appoggiandosi con le natiche al lavandino e recuperando il telo di spugna per lanciarlo sopra la lavatrice in un gesto tranquillo con il braccio sinistro, il primo movimento un po' più complesso che sceglieva di compiere per sondare lo stato della ferita, avvertendo ancora un lecito dolore ma molto meno intenso.

«Perché tutte queste ferite mi sono state inflitte prima che mi formassi», rispose lei con calma.

Jensen rimase un momento interdetto, lo sguardo reso perplesso da quell'ultima parola di cui comprendeva il senso, lecitamente dubbioso che si trattasse davvero di quella _situazione_. La sua espressione dovette essere tanto ovvia che la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un risolino, vedendola annuire poco dopo.

«Prima del ciclo mestruale, Adam», aggiunse Selene con tono tranquillo.

«Ah», si lasciò sfuggire l'uomo, lo sguardo sottilmente imbarazzato, le mani robotiche che vibrarono in un innocuo e blando cenno di pudore.

La giovane ridacchiò. «Già, quella è stata la stessa faccia che hanno fatto Artair e Damian quando a quindici anni ho espresso la necessità di comprare degli assorbenti», lo prese in giro, continuando a sorridergli. «Sai come funziona, no? La pubertà porta dei cambiamenti. Nel mio caso ha decisamente migliorato le mie capacità fisiche e mentali».

«Uhm. Okay», si limitò a rispondere il potenziato, rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove.

Ritrovarsi a parlare di un argomento tanto privato e personale lo lasciava piuttosto incerto, non perché fosse qualcosa che ignorava o che non avesse mai approfondito per semplice curiosità personale; la lunga relazione con Megan lo aveva introdotto senza ulteriori indugi anche in quel contesto puramente femminile.

Le parole di Selene gli diedero inconsapevolmente risposta a una verità inespressa a cui non aveva nemmeno realmente pensato, se non in quel momento, proprio mentre ci rifletteva.

Poteva fare _due-più-due_ fin troppo facilmente, collegando dettagli e informazioni che gli lasciavano l'amaro in bocca. Ogni volta che aveva modo di rammentare a sé stesso la storia di Selene si sentiva sopraffatto, si sentiva straziato.

_È stata stuprata prima ancora di avere le mestruazioni. Era una bambina... Era solo una bambina..._

La giovane gli dedicò un altro sguardo, prima di chinare il viso in un'espressione divertita, un angolo delle labbra sollevato mentre un tenue rossore le imporporava le guance.

Jensen notò l'effetto della piloerezione sull'epidermide di lei, ignorando forzatamente come il tessuto dell'indumento intimo lasciava ammirare le tenui sporgenze dei capezzoli inturgiditi, e guardando invece con dovuta attenzione, per la prima volta, il tatuaggio presente sopra il seno sinistro, ricordando _ancora _ciò che gli aveva detto al riguardo.

Sotto i nomi dei suoi genitori scritti in gaelico non era visibile, per i suoi occhi potenziati, alcuna cicatrice. Sapeva che la ferita coperta da quella scritta era dentro di lei, impressa a fuoco nel suo cuore.

Selene sospirò appena, stringendosi le braccia sotto al reggiseno sportivo, strizzando di poco la presa, chiedendosi se in realtà stesse rischiando di apparire ammiccante.

Lo sguardo del potenziato era una presenza fisica tangibile e solida ma la lasciava paradossalmente in uno stato di esposizione e dubbio: il fatto che lui potesse vedere le sue cicatrici la rendeva insicura, perché riconosceva nei suoi occhi anche sentimenti di compassione, oltre a tanti altri che non comprendeva del tutto.

La scozzese si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, consapevole di quanto quel silenzio stesse turbando entrambi. Rivolse una nuova occhiata all'uomo, un improvviso senso di torpore ad aleggiarle tra i pensieri, diretta conseguenza della stanchezza, del dolore, della vicinanza dell'altro.

«Spogliami, Adam», mormorò a fior di labbra, chiedendosi se ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall'inizio era proprio dar voce a quella _domanda_.

L'americano trattenne il respiro, il capo che si rizzò appena insieme alle spalle, le mani robotiche strette lungo i fianchi. «Selene...».

La ragazza lasciò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'agente, mantenendo costante il contatto visivo. «Resta con me, stanotte. Non lasciarmi da sola».

Jensen deglutì senza risultato il nodo che gli si era creato in gola.

Selene non poteva _giocarsi quella carta_, fare leva sull'incontrollabile desiderio di rassicurarla, proteggerla, starle vicino.

_Dio_, quanto aveva previsto quella richiesta, quante volte aveva percepito, mentre erano nella struttura Versalife, il bisogno di lei di cedere a un simile desiderio. Quante volte lo aveva sentito la notte prima, mentre lei gli restava accanto dopo averla affrontata e placata. Quante volte si era ritrovato a chiedersi come sarebbe stato ascoltare _finalmente_ quelle parole pronunciate dalla giovane McTavish per comprendere in che modo avrebbe risposto. Quanto faceva male ammettere che lo desiderava tanto anche lui, senza remore, senza controllo, senza limiti.

Il tormento restava incastrato proprio lì, odioso e brutale: rendersi conto che lo voleva con ogni fibra sintetica e naturale del suo corpo ma essere altrettanto consapevole di come non si sentisse realmente capace di lasciarsi andare a una simile _sublime _possibilità. Continuava a ripetersi che non lo meritava.

L'ultima volta che aveva fatto davvero l'amore con una donna era stato con Megan; dopo di lei c'erano state soltanto rapide e frettolose occasioni createsi per semplice necessità fisiologica, nulla di serio e duraturo, nulla di realmente soddisfacente. Ma tutto risaliva a molto prima di essere stato potenziato. Era passato così tanto tempo che dubitava di essere realmente in grado di poter ripetere quell'azione naturale e umana, e di sentire tutto ciò che il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto sentire.

L'uomo decise di non distogliere mai lo sguardo, un modo per continuare a leggere l'espressione della ragazza — e per _controllare_ che ogni suo movimento non anticipasse l'intento di azzerare del tutto la loro distanza.

«Selene, tu...». Fece una pausa, scuotendo il capo soltanto un istante. «Tu sei ferita».

La nipote di BlueDevil esitò ancora, abbassando le mani sul ventre in un gesto rilassato. «Non è un problema, dato che sto già guarendo, ma se è questo ciò che ti preoccupa davvero non ti farai scrupoli a stare sotto, lasciando a me il _piacere _di muovermi».

Adam rischiò di strozzarsi con la stessa saliva che aveva cercato di deglutire nuovamente. La scozzese, nonostante un principio di imbarazzo a solcarle tutto il corpo, non aveva il timore di risultare sfrontata e sfacciata. Ed era inutile negare quanto ciò acuisse impercettibilmente l'afflusso di sangue al suo membro protetto dai pantaloni.

«Non posso...», mormorò lui, negando nuovamente con un cenno veloce.

«Non puoi?», ripeté Selene, sinceramente incuriosita dalla sua risposta.

L'americano restò in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, indugiando ancora nel fissarla. «Selene, io e te... Io sono troppo... _Vecchio _per te...».

La nipote di Artair aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia in un chiaro cenno di disapprovazione ma si lasciò sfuggire una risatina debole, portando le braccia dietro il corpo e arcuando leggermente la schiena nell'appoggiarsi con i palmi al lavandino, il linguaggio non verbale fin troppo esplicito.

«Adam, non ti sto chiedendo chissà cosa, ma anche se fosse quanti anni di differenza abbiamo? Dieci? Dodici?».

«Quattordici», affermò lui incrociando gli arti potenziati sul petto, nel tentativo di apparire autoritario e convincente. Chi diavolo voleva prendere in giro? Sapeva bene quanto la sua espressione fosse incerta.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, un fiotto di dolore che la costrinse a socchiudere gli occhi, assolutamente decisa a ignorarlo. «Voglio soltanto fare sesso con te. Magari prima in doccia e poi in camera da letto».

Il potenziato espirò profondamente, avvertendo come la giovane stesse cercando di provocarlo.

Non lo toccava nemmeno, non cercava neppure di sfiorarlo o di allungarsi verso di lui; anzi, mostrava una maturità e una bizzarra fiducia tramite il tono di voce e la postura ma ciò era più che sufficiente per renderlo perfettamente consapevole di quanto la sua erezione volesse formarsi alla semplice prospettiva.

«Tu non sai cosa mi stai chiedendo, Selene», la riprese l'ex-SWAT.

«E invece sì», ribatté lei con atteggiamento incredibilmente più deciso. «Ti sto solo proponendo di scoparmi, Adam, senza mettere in mezzo nient'altro».

Jensen serrò la mascella per quella frase espressa con tanto fermo controllo, il membro che pulsò alla prospettiva e al ricordo di quando nel corso della missione aveva immaginato di sfogare con Selene fantasie a cui non pensava da un tempo terribilmente lungo.

Cedere al desiderio di consumare un rapporto occasionale con lei, perché era questo ciò che gli stava domandando, era sbagliato su così tanti livelli da voler smettere immediatamente di valutarne l'idea. Sapeva che un'alchimia come la loro non si sarebbe estinta o ridotta con una semplice _sveltina_; anzi, avrebbe rischiato di condurli su di un sentiero che non potevano percorrere.

La nipote di BlueDevil sospirò velocemente, riportando le mani davanti a sé e appoggiandosi nuovamente con le natiche al lavandino, mostrando infine un cenno di noncuranza mentre interrompeva autonomamente e finalmente il contatto visivo.

«Ma va bene così, Adam, anche se tra il "non posso, sono più grande di te e sei ferita", avrei preferito che mi dicessi che non ti interessa, o che non mi trovi altrettanto attraente».

L'uomo trattenne a stento un verso di sorpresa e un angolo delle labbra dal sollevarsi. La giovane era giunta a una conclusione impulsiva e tenera. Lasciarle credere che lei non gli piacesse fisicamente era qualcosa di ironico, non quando dentro di sé sapeva di aver richiamato nella sua memoria i ricordi del suo corpo nudo.

Probabilmente era la scelta migliore, la più saggia, per poter contrastare immediatamente qualunque cosa li avesse fatti avvicinare tanto. Una menzogna a fin di bene, perché di quello si trattava.

_Certo. È tanto ovvio che tu sia così poco consapevole del tuo fascino, ragazzina._

Adam le rivolse uno sguardo di scuse, insieme a un debole sorriso di comprensione. Era difficile in quel momento non sentire un impulso di tenerezza nel vedere Selene arrossire e volgere i brillanti occhi azzurri in un punto indefinito mentre con uno sbuffo sollevava le braccia per sciogliere la crocchia, lasciando cadere i capelli viola oltre le spalle. Continuava a muovere il braccio sinistro con una certa attenzione, ma sembrava ormai non risentire quasi più della ferita.

La scozzese rivolse una nuova occhiata all'uomo davanti a lei, trovandolo intento a fissarla con quella che sembrava essere un'espressione di malcelato divertimento. Incrociò le braccia al petto, nascondendo questa volta la scollatura.

«Non guardarmi in quel modo, Jensen. La mia autostima non crollerà a picco soltanto perché adesso mi hai rifiutata».

Il potenziato inclinò il viso, sorridendo con più accondiscendenza. _Cazzo_, era tenera oltre ogni aspettativa, e ciò lo rendeva pericolosamente consapevole di quanto volesse sentire in modo completo proprio quella tenerezza.

Se non stava sbagliando, fare sesso con Selene sarebbe stata un'esperienza estremamente dolce ma altrettanto vivida e intensa, in grado di restituirgli un amplesso — molti amplessi, ne era certo — assolutamente ricco di intraprendenza, scoperta e _calore_.

«È meglio che vada, ora», disse il potenziato con tono morbido.

Lei annuì appena, leggermente imbronciata, facendogli cenno con una mano di uscire dal bagno. L'agente preferì non indugiare oltre, spostandosi rapidamente nella zona giorno seguito dalla ragazza, superando il divano, i mobili della cucina e infine il tavolo, recuperando il cappotto per indossarlo.

Mentre lui riagganciava la fibbia frontale del soprabito, Selene si avvicinò alla sua sacca, sollevandola nella mano destra per poi porgergliela non appena Adam le fu vicino. La nipote di Artair aprì la porta d'ingresso e si spostò di lato, contro lo stipite, per lasciarlo passare.

Jensen si girò a guardarla una volta sul pianerottolo, gli occhi potenziati ancora scoperti, quelli di lei ancora un po' imbarazzati. La vide reagire al suo sguardo mentre sollevava la mano sinistra oltre il collo, una leggera smorfia di fastidio a incresparle le labbra prima di scorgere un sorriso divertito che le illuminò il volto.

«Se cambi idea, il codice del mio appartamento è 1408», enunciò lei con tono allegro, tornando finalmente più tranquilla. «A te la scelta, in caso, se farti trovare nudo nel mio letto tra venti minuti, o se raggiungermi in doccia tra cinque».

L'americano scosse il capo in un cenno, rendendosi conto di quanto non riuscisse a trattenere il sorrisetto sghembo che la giovane gli aveva provocato.

«Sei terribile», la apostrofò lui. «E comunque, conosco già il codice di accesso di casa tua. Me lo ha fornito ieri notte tuo zio quando mi sono preso la briga di vedere se fossi qui, dato che non rispondevi al cellulare».

Selene restò con la bocca dischiusa per qualche istante, ridacchiando subito dopo. «Sei entrato nel mio appartamento mentre non c'ero?».

L'ex-SWAT le riservò una lunga occhiata, scuotendo nuovamente la testa mentre riattivava le lenti, per niente sorpreso che lei non fosse disturbata dalla sua recente ammissione.

«Libera di cambiare il codice, adesso».

«Non contarci», lo punzecchiò la ragazza con un sorriso malizioso. «Buonanotte, Adam».

Jensen roteò lo sguardo in un moto di finta esasperazione.

«Buonanotte, Selene», borbottò con tono basso, sapendo bene di risultare poco convincente.

Il potenziato raggiunse finalmente il proprio appartamento quasi un'ora dopo. Sì liberò dei vestiti in bagno per farsi una doccia rapida e si distese tra le coperte con un lungo e profondo sospiro.

Non ebbe realmente molte difficoltà ad addormentarsi.

Il problema giunse al risveglio, quando si rese conto di ricordare il sogno che aveva fatto prima di aprire gli occhi, mentre il sistema di sveglia dell'HUD si attivava troppo fastidiosamente. Mentre percepiva il riverbero dei momenti onirici che aveva vissuto solo nella sua mente.

Aveva sognato di essere rimasto a casa di Selene.

Aveva sognato di baciarla, di toccarla, di leccarla, di mordere la sua pelle. Di spingere prima la sua lingua e poi il suo cazzo dentro di lei.

Aveva sognato di sentirla gemere e ansimare sotto di lui, contro di lui, e aveva sognato di scandire un ritmo serrato e pressante. _Scopandola _proprio come aveva immaginato, _scopandola_ proprio come aveva voluto lei.

Aveva sognato di sentirla gridare il suo nome, di sentirla godere in modo sorprendente. Aveva sognato di venirle dentro, quell'orgasmo a lungo anelato — la sensazione agonizzante di sentir _sciogliere _la propria spina dorsale per quel magnifico piacere.

Si svegliò con la bocca secca e con un'erezione difficile da ignorare.

Si svegliò da solo nel suo letto e con un estremo bisogno di una doccia fredda.

Si svegliò con il desiderio di continuare a sognare per scacciare quel bisogno, nella speranza che la sua mente colmasse la voglia di lasciarsi andare davvero a una simile beatitudine.

Accontentarsi dei suoi sogni per non condannarsi nella realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allur... Avete presente la scena di questo capitolo in cui Selene dice ad Adam di trovarlo bello? E quella poco più avanti in cui lei gli chiede di spogliarla? Ecco, quelle due frasi sono state il prompt di questa storia.  
Quando iniziai a scrivere questa fanfiction nel marzo del 2018, la prima scena che ho creato nella mia mente è stata questa. Mi ci son voluti quattordici capitoli per arrivarci, circa 150 mila parole (o poco più) per soddisfare prima di tutto me stessa.  
Le parole che Selene rivolge ad Adam sono una diretta conseguenza di ciò che credo manchi di più nella vita di Jensen: una persona che senza doppi fini, con pura e semplice spontaneità, affermi di reputarlo bello - non soltanto fisicamente; una persona che cerca in lui qualcuno di cui fidarsi, da cui lasciarsi spogliare - dei propri tormenti e dei propri demoni.  
Il mio intento è dare voce al personaggio di Adam tramite la mia interpretazione, ma al contempo voglio creare Selene, darle il suo spazio, darle il suo tempo  
In questo capitolo c'è tutta la loro storia, il fulcro delle loro vicende. Spero che lo abbiate trovato coinvolgente, tanto quanto lo è stato per me scriverlo.


	15. Capitolo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene nasconde bene i suoi reali pensieri ad Artair e Vaclav, ma non riesce a fare lo stesso con Adam. Per niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho avvertenze specifiche per questo capitolo, ma potrebbero esserci un paio di correzioni che farò anche con il capitolo on-line.

Selene aveva trascorso una buona parte della mattinata a letto, sotto le coperte, non tanto per recuperare energie o riposo, dato che la ferita era guarita del tutto mentre dormiva, ma più semplicemente per un personale bisogno di rimuginare in silenzio e da sola sugli eventi della notte prima.

Non si pentiva di aver chiesto ad Adam di fare sesso con lei. O forse sì, dato che aveva intuito in lui un atteggiamento di difesa, come se le intenzioni della ragazza lo avessero in un qualche modo _spaventato_. Non c'erano mai stati chiari segnali di interesse da parte del potenziato, ma la giovane aveva sospettato inizialmente che si trattasse di semplice discrezione. O forse aveva voluto sperare che si trattasse di moderata gentilezza.

Quando aveva terminato di farsi la doccia e si era infilata sotto le coperte sapeva che Jensen non sarebbe tornato indietro, e in fin dei conti non ne era stata realmente sorpresa.

Tra la stanchezza e il dolore provato, non era certa di come avrebbe risposto il suo corpo al fare sesso con un uomo più grande di lei di quattordici anni, ma doveva ammettere che avrebbe preferito scoprirlo. Per curiosità, per il bisogno di non rimanere da sola, perché ne aveva avuto voglia. E perché doveva confessare soprattutto a sé stessa che la presenza di Adam le era particolarmente gradita.

Si conoscevano da troppo poco tempo, lo sapeva benissimo, ma era difficile ignorare tutto ciò che lì aveva avvicinati, il modo e la velocità con cui si erano approcciati l'uno all'altra.

Era difficile non riflettere su come si era ritrovata a reagire in sua presenza, o sul modo in cui si erano mossi insieme nella struttura Versalife, perfettamente consapevoli delle loro capacità e incredibilmente predisposti a fidarsi ognuno dell'impegno dell'altra, anche se all'inizio poteva essere sembrato il contrario. Era anche altrettanto impossibile ignorare il modo in cui lei non aveva esitato per un solo istante ad allontanarlo per garantirgli una via d'uscita da quel posto, proteggendolo dai primi proiettili e mettendo a rischio sé stessa.

Con un sospiro, mentre si voltava supina dal fianco destro, Selene cercò di guardarsi la spalla sinistra, tastandola dopo un momento con un paio di dita. Come aveva già _sentito_, la ferita si era richiusa senza lasciare tracce.

Si alzò dal letto dopo qualche altro minuto di contemplativo silenzio, decisa a uscire per raggiungere l'abitazione di Artair — aveva necessità di parlargli, dopo ciò che era successo, dopo la paura che aveva provato alla terribile prospettiva di non avere altre occasioni, _doveva_ parlare con suo zio.

Si preparò velocemente dopo un'altra doccia sbrigativa e una tazza di caffè caldo, sorseggiando la bevanda scura mentre seguiva il notiziario locale. Una volta fuori, acquistò nel solito negozio di alimentari un po' di dolci e si avviò verso la casa del parente vestita con abiti comodi e caldi, la chioma viola legata nella solita treccia a spiga e il collo protetto dall'immancabile sciarpa di lana grigia.

Il clima autunnale stava mutando rapidamente in quello invernale, sempre più rigido e inclemente. In giornate come quella le nuvole lasciavano spazio ad aria più tersa e limpida, dando l'impressione che la temperatura fosse più fredda del previsto. Non era insolito avvertire il tenue calore del sole sulla pelle e sentire al contempo sferzate di vento gelido scivolare impetuose tutt'attorno.

Selene apprezzava maggiormente quella temperatura, per abitudine e per reale preferenza. Era cresciuta trovando bello il tepore di una coperta sulle gambe mentre leggeva un libro o guardava un film, magari sorseggiando una tazza di tè o una cioccolata calda. Aveva visto e giocato sulla neve per la prima volta con Artair e Damian durante il primo inverno trascorso con loro nel Regno Unito. Adorava indossare il suo giubbotto di finta pelle e i suoi anfibi, era stato proprio il suo mentore a veicolare in qualche modo quel gusto estetico. Con il caldo certi indumenti dovevano rimanere chiusi nell'armadio, abbandonando per il tempo necessario, con suo sommo dispiacere, quel tipo di vestiario — l'innocuo vezzo di trovare un po' di _normalità_ nello sfoggiare un abbigliamento molto più indicato per quel tipo di clima.

Quello era il suo secondo autunno a Praga — aveva trascorso il primo quando viveva ancora con Artair. Di lì a un mese sarebbe subentrato l'inverno, e lei ne era in un qualche modo entusiasta, stranamente rilassata. Sapeva bene di star mantenendo la propria mente impegnata su pensieri semplici e di poco conto, ma non aveva davvero motivo di vietarselo, non in quel momento, almeno.

Durante il breve tragitto a piedi aveva mandato un messaggio a suo zio per avvisarlo della visita e quando varcò la porta d'ingresso lasciata socchiusa, trovò l'uomo in tenuta casereccia, la barba fatta qualche ora prima e la preparazione del pranzo sui fornelli.

Osservò BlueDevil avvicinarsi alla pentola per tenere d'occhio la cottura e mescolare ciò che sembrava del sugo con carne di vitello.

«Hey», la salutò lui, dedicandole un cenno del capo.

«Hey». Selene si mosse autonomamente per disporre i pasticcini da forno appena acquistati in una ciotola capiente, aprendo il frigo per versarsi del succo di frutta in un bicchiere di vetro recuperato dalla credenza. «Ne verso un po' anche a te?».

«No, grazie. Ho appena preso del caffè, ma mangerò un dolce», rispose lui con tono tranquillo, rivolgendo uno sguardo rapido a quanto portato dalla nipote.

La giovane raggiunse il piccolo tavolo, prendendo posto su una sedia e aspettando che il parente facesse lo stesso, notando l'occhiata incuriosita dell'uomo una volta che le fu accanto.

«Non mi aspettavo di vederti prima del pomeriggio», iniziò BlueDevil. «È successo qualcosa?» proseguì lui, il tono leggero guidato da un lieve accenno di attenzione.

«Più o meno», rispose la ragazza, terminando il suo primo dolcetto. «Non credo di averti detto che Vaclav mi ha offerto di lavorare nella sua libreria. Pagandomi uno stipendio fisso».

Artair rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, scuotendo il capo in un cenno di diniego, prendendo a sua volta un _borůvkové knedlíčky_. «No, non me lo hai detto. Quando te l'ha proposto?».

«L'altro ieri», rispose subito, una rapida riflessione che le fece chiedere silenziosamente se fosse passato davvero così poco tempo da quella giornata. «Quando sono andata al suo negozio per pagare i libri che avevo ordinato la settimana precedente. Prima», fece una pausa, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra femminili, «prima del rave in periferia».

McTavish le rivolse un'occhiata silenziosa, un sopracciglio alzato per indicare quanto fosse poco convinto da quelle parole, perfettamente consapevole di poter semplicemente esprimere incertezza e non reale dissenso. Non se non voleva trovarsi nuovamente coinvolto in qualche discussione che li avrebbe portati a non essere d'accordo su qualcosa — in realtà, tutto dipendeva da Selene e da come lei sceglieva di reagire alla lecita _apprensione_ dello zio.

«E?», la incitò il parente, terminando di mangiare il primo gnocchetto di mirtilli.

«E ho deciso che accetterò il lavoro», ammise la ragazza con un sorriso entusiasta.

L'uomo espirò profondamente, volgendo lo sguardo altrove, alzandosi dalla sedia per dedicarsi un momento alla pentola sul fornello a induzione per poi _ritornare _alla nipote da quella breve distanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto in un cenno incuriosito e le natiche appoggiate alla credenza.

«Uhm. Ne sei sicura?».

La giovane si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto rilassato, sorridendo ancora con calma. «Vaclav è un ragazzo tranquillo, zio. Mi trovo bene con lui. E il suo doppio lavoro non mi disturba».

L'uomo si rizzò un momento sulla schiena, scuotendo impercettibilmente il capo. Si grattò un istante la nuca con fare sottilmente innervosito, forse addirittura agitato, tornando al tavolo dopo qualche altro secondo e faticando a trovare una posizione più confortevole sulla stessa sedia che aveva occupato poco prima. A Selene sembrò strano vederlo tanto a disagio, osservarlo portarsi nuovamente le dita tra i capelli color miele in un cenno di palese incertezza.

«Ti... Ti piace Koller?», domandò BlueDevil, cercando di mantenere il contatto visivo nonostante un velo di imbarazzo gli increspasse una ruga sulla fronte.

La nipote scoppiò a ridere, bevendo un lungo sorso di succo di frutta dopo aver negato visibilmente con il capo: ecco spiegato l'arcano.

«No, zio, ed è piuttosto inusuale che tu mi faccia questa domanda, conoscendomi. A meno che tu non stia intendendo se mi piace come amico. Ti direi che abbiamo parecchie cose in comune».

Selene valutò se aggiungere il resto, se dare una risposta concreta ai pensieri che Artair aveva sicuramente vagliato nella propria mente. Era ovvio che suo zio sapesse cosa le fosse successo, in che modo fossero stati uccisi Sheena e Ciaran, in che modo era _quasi_ morta anche lei.

Artair l'aveva vista... Artair aveva visto come Selene era stata ridotta da quei mercenari. Artair sapeva cosa avesse subìto la nipote.

«Vaclav avrebbe potuto...», riprese lei dopo quel rapido silenzio. «Vaclav avrebbe potuto... Beh... Provarci con me, due notti fa, se fosse stato interessato. Ma ho la sensazione che, a parte il non rientrare probabilmente tra i suoi gusti, forse è un po' incerto per le mie capacità».

La riflessione la portò comunque sul _tasto dolente_ degli eventi di diverse ore prima: possibile che Jensen in realtà non provasse interesse per le donne in un senso molto più ampio? Che fosse omosessuale? Forse in realtà Adam non aveva alcun interesse per il sesso. Per un lungo periodo lei stessa non aveva sentito il minimo impulso a consumare rapporti sessuali, a cercare quel tipo di piacere fisico. Davvero era così ingenua da non capire eventualmente qualcosa del genere?

McTavish si lasciò andare a un vago cenno di assenso, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un sorriso consapevole. «Beh... Devo ammettere di aver pensato, quando ho rintracciato il tuo cellulare nella sua libreria, che fossi con lui». Selene lo guardò, in attesa di sentirgli dire il resto. «Che tu fossi con Vaclav per... _Quello_».

Fu il turno della giovane di rizzarsi sulla sedia, sorpresa che il parente lasciasse trasparire un simile argomento con lei. «Sai che non mi è facile ritrovarmi a mio agio con gli uomini. Sai che, se posso, preferisco la compagnia femminile se ho soltanto intenzione di... Beh...».

La scozzese mosse un momento il capo in un cenno lieve, i pensieri rivolti ancora alla notte precedente.

_Tranne con _ _Adam_ _. È successo così poche volte nella mia vita che io mi sentissi così tranquilla con un uomo._

Artair si schiarì la voce, deglutendo un boccone del secondo dolce che aveva iniziato a mangiare per cercare di focalizzarsi su _altro_. Con ben scarsi risultati. «Lo so».

Fece una pausa lunga e silenziosa, gli occhi castani che sondarono un dettaglio del legno del tavolo nel vano tentativo di non apparire ridicolmente imbarazzato.

La semplice idea che sua nipote non avesse mai fatto mistero del suo interesse per le donne non lo aveva mai turbato né infastidito, ma si trattava comunque di una riflessione a cui cercava di non badare più del necessario. Significava che la ragazza, a un certo punto della sua vita, si era sentita pronta ad accogliere e vivere la propria sessualità, e tutto ciò che ne poteva derivare.

«Selene», cominciò lui di punto in bianco. «Hai mai pensato di parlare con qualcuno di quello che ti è successo?».

La giovane gli rivolse l'ennesima occhiata sorpresa, incredula di vedere e sentire il parente tanto disposto a riportare a galla un evento che aveva segnato in qualche modo anche lui. Gli annuì velocemente, sorridendo infine con calma.

«Sì e no», ammise chinando un secondo gli occhi azzurri sul ripiano, rigirandosi tra le dita il bicchiere di succo di frutta. «È difficile valutare quell'ipotesi, ignorare il ricordo di quando ero all'Horus Field, cercare di mettere da parte la sensazione di disagio che provo tutt'ora se penso a tutti i medici che allora hanno cercato di _entrare_ nella mia mente tramite quel genere di sedute».

Artair la vide sorridere ancora, l'espressione che veicolava al contempo rilassatezza e una qualche forma di nostalgia.

«Sicuramente con un lavoro stabile come quello nella libreria di Vaclav la mia situazione economica potrà migliorare abbastanza. E avrò modo di dedicarmi a qualcosa con più continuità e impegno. Dovrò avvisare i miei vicini che non sarò più disponibile come dog-sitter e interrompere le poche lezioni di chitarra che impartivo a qualche cliente».

L'hacker le dedicò un lungo sguardo, cercando di stabilire se la risposta della nipote fosse sincera. «E con le serate al Crannóg?».

Selene gli rivolse un cenno con la mano, annuendo nuovamente. «Quando Řehoř vorrà suonare nel tuo locale, io ci sarò. Non penso che Vaclav sarà estremamente fiscale sul mio orario di lavoro, se si tratta di andare via un'ora prima sporadicamente. In ogni caso, so già che non è sua intenzione farmi lavorare per l'intero orario di apertura del negozio, è stato molto chiaro da questo punto di vista. Ci tiene a fare le cose per bene, con contratto in regola e paga adeguata».

Artair si lasciò sfuggire l'ennesimo cenno di assenso, ascoltando quelle parole con attenzione. Si alzò dalla sedia dopo aver terminato il secondo pasticcino, raggiungendo il piano cottura per controllare il sugo. Si scostò di poco per appoggiarsi nuovamente al mobiletto vicino, l'espressione assorta.

«Toglimi una curiosità», iniziò lui, la braccia incrociate sul petto in un gesto apparentemente rilassato.

La giovane si inclinò appena sulla sedia, incuriosita dalla domanda che il parente stava per porle. «Dimmi».

«Cosa è successo invece tra te e Adam, di recente?», chiese McTavish.

Le dedicò un'occhiata diversa, decisamente più seria, come se cercasse di studiarne meglio l'espressione e le risposte fisiche.

Selene rimase un istante di troppo in silenzio, un'esitazione che si palesò anche nei suoi occhi azzurri. Artair ebbe comunque qualche difficoltà a interpretare il suo comportamento, non del tutto certo di cosa potesse estrapolare da quel rapido cenno.

«Gli ho raccontato tutto», disse infine lei.

BlueDevil si mostrò incerto, lo sguardo prudente. «Tutto?».

«Ci possiamo fidare di Adam, se è questo ciò che ti stai chiedendo», affermò Selene con voce appena più bassa.

La sua mente fu travolta da ogni minimo momento trascorso con l'americano, come una pioggia piacevole in cui trovare refrigerio dopo una giornata afosa. Come la pioggia sotto cui si erano rifugiati sul tetto di quell'edificio dopo essersi riscoperti terribilmente vicini, non soltanto fisicamente.

McTavish annuì ancora, chinando appena il viso sul pavimento di fronte a lui. «Effettivamente volevo avere un tuo parere al riguardo». Guardò la nipote un altro istante, scrutandola. «Vi siete affrontati? Nel senso, avete davvero lottato?».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, ridacchiando. «Volevo testare le sue competenze», rispose con una mezza verità, rallegrata in minima parte dal fatto che Artair non fosse particolarmente bravo a capire se lei stesse mentendo o meno.

Per quanto le dispiacesse dirgli delle bugie, sapeva bene quanto fosse meglio mantenere il silenzio su certi dettagli della sua vita privata. Il parente non avrebbe approvato un simile coinvolgimento, non avrebbe approvato il suo interesse, non avrebbe compreso il perché si era sentita tanto disposta a cedere ad Adam qualcosa a cui lei stessa faticava a dare un nome.

«È decisamente forte, zio. Molto capace. E continuerò ad ammettere senza problemi che il suo aiuto ieri nella struttura Versalife è stato prezioso».

BlueDevil sollevò nuovamente un angolo delle labbra, sogghignando appena. «Non hai bisogno di convincermi per continuare a tenere Adam in _squadra_. A meno che tu non mi stia implicitamente dicendo che... Trovi altrettanto piacevole la sua compagnia. Magari molto più piacevole di quella di Vaclav».

_Okay_, forse in realtà Artair faceva semplicemente finta di non _capire _una larga fetta delle emozioni della nipote.

Fu ancora una volta il turno di Selene di smuoversi leggermente sulla sedia, sfilandosi il giubbotto per riporlo sullo schienale e accavallando una gamba sopra l'altra, certa che quella visita si sarebbe protratta per più tempo del previsto.

«Cosa mi stai chiedendo, di preciso?», cominciò lei con voce un po' tesa. «Vuoi sapere se mi piace Adam?».

Artair si fece sfuggire un colpo di tosse improvviso, ridacchiando infine per quel tono sottilmente sfrontato e pungente, non del tutto sicuro di identificare in esso ironia rivolta a lui o all'idea di ammettere qualcosa che sembrava invece stizzirla, come se il pensiero di trovare davvero bella la compagnia dell'ex-SWAT le risultasse decisamente snervante.

«Selene, per quanto il mio affetto nei tuoi confronti mi ponga davanti all'estremo bisogno di dirti di stare in guardia da persone come lui, so che non mi ascolteresti comunque».

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere di rimando, sollevando una mano in un cenno di noncuranza. «Santo cielo, zio! Sai che scherzo sempre su queste cose!».

_Menti, continua a mentire. Continua a giocare. Non vuoi fargli capire fin dove ti sei spinta, non vuoi fargli capire di aver chiesto ad Adam di fare sesso con te. Non può capirlo da solo, vero?_

L'uomo sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto, piegando il viso verso il contenuto della pentola che ribolliva pigramente. «Lo so, ma mi è sembrato di notare tra di voi un'intesa piuttosto... Uhm... Particolare».

La nipote rispose dapprima con un cenno di assenso e dopo verbalmente, lo sguardo volutamente tranquillo. «Ed è così, ma direi che è per il modo in cui entrambi affrontiamo le difficoltà. Adam e io siamo dei combattenti».

La pausa che seguì le fece spostare lo sguardo al bicchiere quasi vuoto davanti a lei, poche quantità di succo di frutta sul fondo. I suoi pensieri continuavano a tornare all'americano con più veemenza del previsto.

«Non posso dirlo con certezza», cominciò la ragazza con tono morbido, «ma credo che lui sia stato per lungo tempo infelice dei suoi potenziamenti: non è stata una sua scelta ma, se non ho compreso male, gli innesti gli hanno salvato la vita. Probabilmente, però, si sarà chiesto allo sfinimento a quale prezzo. Non so dire se adesso sia più facile per lui. Forse sì, forse no».

Artair le rivolse un sorriso accondiscendente, sospirando: quando Selene si sentiva a suo agio con una persona nuova, iniziava a mostrare molto più apertamente empatia e gentilezza, genuinamente _incapace_ di nascondere quella risposta spontanea e tenera. Era un qualcosa che BlueDevil aveva imparato a riconoscere nel corso del tempo.

«Avete parlato parecchio, eh?», le chiese con un sorriso incuriosito.

«Il più delle volte ho parlato io», ironizzò la giovane, stringendosi nelle spalle in un gesto divertito, «ma sai che sono brava a leggere tra le righe. Magari non in maniera precisa ma me la cavo».

Selene spostò lo sguardo alla porta che conduceva alla camera da letto, bevendo gli ultimi residui della bevanda nel bicchiere prima di proseguire.

«Sei già al lavoro sui dati ricavati ieri?», domandò per cambiare deliberatamente discorso, speranzosa che per il parente la discussione potesse ritenersi totalmente conclusa.

Lo scozzese rispose positivamente con un cenno del capo. «Sto controllando che non ci siano sorprese informatiche sgradevoli». Dopo un'altra pausa, appena smorzata da un respiro più profondo, decise di porre l'attenzione su una questione importante. «Sei consapevole che ciò che è successo stanotte indica che qualcuno ha anche solo una minima traccia del Piano Hymeneal».

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, le mani che picchiettarono sul vetro del bicchiere distrattamente, un rapido sospiro prima di riprendere la parola. «Sì. In fondo al cuore penso di averlo sempre saputo».

L'hacker si girò nuovamente verso il fornello, il cucchiaio di legno in una mano per mescolare con lentezza. «Li fermeremo. Non permetteremo che a qualcun altro venga fatto ciò che è stato fatto a te».

«Sempre che non stia già succedendo, zio», rispose lei con tono appena più basso. «In fin dei conti io sono viva, ma quanti bambini prima di me sono morti durante la gravidanza della loro madre, o durante il parto, o nei primi giorni, mesi o anni delle loro vite».

Scosse il capo in un cenno di leggero sconforto, allontanando il bicchiere dalla sua portata per non rischiare di romperlo con quei leggeri movimenti nervosi. Parlare dell'Horus Field aveva ancora il potere di _distruggerla _mentalmente, con ovvie ripercussioni su tutto ciò la circondava.

«Quanti genitori sono morti, oltre ai miei? E quanti ancora rischiano di subire la stessa sorte? Quanti uomini come Damian si vedranno costretti a scegliere tra la propria vita e un _lavoro _che tale non può essere considerato? E quante persone come te rischiano di non avere più notizie di un loro parente, all'improvviso?».

Artair rimase in silenzio, riponendo l'utensile domestico sul ripiano e riavvicinandosi al tavolo per riprendere posto sulla sedia precedentemente occupata. «So che sei preoccupata, ma cerca di non pensarci».

L'uomo espirò visibilmente, allungando una mano verso la nipote, in attesa. Selene lo osservò con un rinnovato moto di sorpresa, stupita da una simile richiesta, ma quando decise di raggiungere le dita dello zio con le sue, si sentì un po' più tranquilla.

«Non ti ho chiesto scusa per quello che ho detto l'altra notte», iniziò BlueDevil. «Sai, quando io e Adam abbiamo raggiunto te e Vaclav...».

La ragazza strinse di poco la presa del suo palmo tanto più piccolo rispetto a quello del parente, sorridendogli con gentilezza. «Non ce n'è bisogno, zio. Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto preoccupare».

L'uomo annuì, rispondendo all'occhiata con un sorriso altrettanto caloroso, profondamente lieto di poter sperimentare con lei quella vicinanza e sincerità.

Artair poteva davvero contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui lui e la ragazza avevano ceduto a quei loro sentimenti, troppo simili caratterialmente per non risentire in qualche modo di una stupida forma di orgoglio. Nel tentativo di proteggersi vicendevolmente dai mali del mondo, avevano spesso rischiato di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra.

«Non voglio fare la parte dell'ipocrita», riprese McTavish poco dopo. «Sai bene che ho ceduto anche io ai miei... Beh... Vizi, in passato, ma non lasciarti trascinare troppo dai paradisi artificiali che puoi trovare facilmente attorno a te. E non mi riferisco soltanto all'alcool o alla droga».

La scozzese mostrò un'espressione incuriosita, inclinando il viso da un lato mentre continuava a mantenere la mano su quella del parente. «Sai che il mio corpo non può subire certi effetti».

«Sì, lo so, ma mi riferisco anche al fatto che... Beh...». McTavish scosse il capo, ritirando il braccio dopo aver intensificato per un momento la stretta sulle dita della ragazza. «Non voglio che questa guerra ti consumi, Selene».

La nipote riportò a sua volta la mano vicino a sé, alzando l'altro palmo sul viso, poggiando il gomito sul tavolo per reggere il capo in un movimento rilassato.

«Potrei anche essere d'accordo con te, zio, perché so bene quanto io mi meriti una vita meno pericolosa. Come te, del resto. Ma il fatto che io abbia sviluppato queste capacità, questa forza e questi poteri... Mi sembra corretto scegliere di poter fare la differenza e intervenire».

McTavish abbassò il capo, lo sguardo perso nuovamente sul dettaglio del legno del tavolo, incredibilmente intenerito dalla purezza che poteva ammirare nella nipote e nelle sue parole spontanee.

«Ecco, è in questi momenti che capisco quanto ci sia di tua madre in te. Hai ereditato i _doni_ di tuo padre, ma il tuo coraggio e la tua forza d'animo vengono tutti da Sheena».

Selene si appoggiò meglio alla mano che le sosteneva il mento, addolcendo lo sguardo. «E la sua ostinazione, a quanto pare», aggiunse con un sorriso d'intesa.

«Sì, anche quella», ridacchiò Artair, decidendo di prendere un terzo dolcetto dalla ciotola, terminandolo con due rapidi bocconi. «Sai», aggiunse dopo quel breve momento di silenzio tra di loro, «è bello che tu sia venuta qui da me, oggi. Ti va di restare per pranzo?».

«Con estremo piacere», ammise Selene, profondamente rallegrata dalla prospettiva.

Le procurava un'immensa sensazione di quiete sapere che nei momenti in cui si sentiva più sola e _stanca _poteva ancora contare sulla vicinanza e la compagnia di Artair: non sempre andavano d'accordo, non sempre riuscivano ad appianare le loro divergenze, lasciandosi guidare da fiera compostezza e necessità di proteggersi a vicenda, ma la giovane era in grado di mettere da parte sé stessa e il suo carattere pur di poter vivere completamente, anche solo per poche ore, l'affetto che nutriva per suo zio.

Quei momenti di _amore _erano l'unica cosa che le restasse di una famiglia, e non poteva negare né a sé stessa né ad Artair, quanto ne avessero entrambi disperatamente bisogno. Voleva provare tutto ciò che le era stato impossibile provare da bambina, in un'effimera necessità di riportare un po' di normalità nella sua esistenza.

Nella sua memoria poteva annoverare tra i ricordi più belli e teneri vissuti con suo zio, piccoli angoli di paradiso che racchiudevano viaggi in macchina, pranzi domenicali in qualche parco fuori città, divertenti tentativi di insegnargli a suonare la chitarra e di imparare a sua volta a dipingere, sporcandosi vicendevolmente con i colori della tavolozza.

Rammentava con il sorriso il periodo in cui aveva iniziato a tatuarsi, a tingersi i capelli, a reclamare una propria individualità e personalità, tutti momenti in cui Artair, nonostante un'iniziale rimostranza, era stato presente, pronto a starle accanto. Voleva bene a suo zio, ed era profondamente grata di poterlo avere nella sua vita.

Selene non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli apertamente ciò che sentiva, ciò che provava. Da una parte temeva di risultare sciocca e infantile, forse troppo legata alla figura di suo zio, e dall'altra non si sentiva davvero in grado di mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri, le sue parole. Temeva di intraprendere uno stupido discorso sconclusionato e _portare _Artair lontano da lei.

Quindi, durante la sua permanenza a casa di BlueDevil, si limitò ad aiutarlo con la preparazione di qualche altro pasto, in modo da condividere senza problemi il tempo che si apprestavano a passare insieme senza però rendere quella visita troppo complicata.

L'uomo le spiegò nel dettaglio che dopo aver completato la verifica dei dati recuperati la notte precedente avrebbe scelto cosa fare in seguito. L'idea di chiedere aiuto al Collettivo Juggernaut per la struttura militare in Russia era quella più ragionevole, ma l'hacker preferiva attendere anche una risposta ufficiale da parte di Adam prima di intraprendere autonomamente quel _percorso_.

«Gli manderò un messaggio per sapere quando potremmo parlare di persona», aggiunse McTavish mentre recuperava dalla dispensa una brocca da riempire di acqua fresca e del vino rosso per accompagnare il sugo con la carne.

Selene terminò di apparecchiare la tavola per due, sorridendo tra sé e sé. «Posso scrivergli io, se vuoi. Vorrei informarmi in merito a quella sua armatura da combattimento».

Il foro circolare nella veste doveva essere rattoppato: sapeva bene di non poter dire nulla ad Artair, soprattutto perché se il parente non le aveva fatto il terzo grado sul suo stato di salute significava che il potenziato aveva _davvero_ mantenuto il silenzio sulla ferita provocata dalla torretta.

Si domandò per quale motivo, di preciso, l'americano avesse taciuto a BlueDevil un simile dettaglio. Forse glielo avrebbe chiesto.

L'idea la fece sorridere.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Una volta che Selene uscì dall'appartamento di suo zio, recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto mentre era ancora in ascensore, l'avambraccio sinistro che reggeva senza fatica un piccolo sacchetto di plastica trasparente in cui Artair aveva riposto qualche contenitore per alimenti con ciò che era rimasto del pranzo.

Digitò rapidamente un messaggio ad Adam, consapevole di non poterlo chiamare direttamente dato che non sapeva se l'uomo fosse impegnato o meno.

"_Grazie per non aver detto nulla a mio zio in merito alla ferita. A tal proposito, se conosci qualcuno qui a Praga che può rattoppare la veste da combattimento, potresti fornirmi il suo recapito? E, cosa non meno importante, Artair vorrebbe sapere quando potrai andare da lui per discutere delle prossime mosse. Contattalo quando vuoi._"

La giovane inviò il testo dopo un primordiale momento di esitazione, immettendosi in strada dopo aver superato il portone della palazzina, diretta alla stazione della metro più vicina per raggiungere la libreria di Koller. Voleva informare immediatamente il ragazzo della sua decisione.

Trovare il giovane potenziato oltre la scrivania a sinistra dell'ingresso della Time Machine, accanto alle finestre del pian terreno, le riportò alla memoria il modo in cui avevano deciso di recarsi al rave due giorni prima. Non poté fare a meno che sorridere entusiasta mentre si avvicinava con passo calmo.

Vaclav sollevò il viso dal computer, i capelli scarmigliati e i vestiti leggermente sgualciti che non facevano mistero del suo stile punk. Lo vide poggiare sul ripiano una penna e un quaderno in formato A4, superando il tavolo con rapidi passi.

«Oh, Selene, sei la mia salvezza. Mi hai portato del cibo?».

La ragazza ridacchiò in risposta: teoricamente ciò che le aveva lasciato suo zio era per lei, ma osservare l'espressione speranzosa di Vaclav la convinse a cedergli il sacchetto.

«Più o meno, ma non ho nulla da bere. Io ho già mangiato, però, quindi è tutto per te».

«Andiamo nel retro, allora», propose lui. Le avvolse il braccio nero attorno alle spalle in un gesto puramente affettuoso e improvviso, spostandosi insieme nella sala circondata dagli scaffali e dai libri.

Il potenziato recuperò forchetta, coltello e cucchiaio dopo aver controllato che tipo di pranzo avrebbe consumato, lasciando a Selene libertà di scelta sulla propria bibita; Koller preferì optare per una bevanda gasata, mentre la scozzese per una birra fredda.

A casa di Artair aveva evitato il vino per semplice scrupolo, non voleva dare al parente l'impressione che avesse bisogno di bere alcolici con tanta leggerezza, ma con Vaclac sapeva di poter agire con maggior tranquillità senza scatenare qualche moto di preoccupazione. Le bastava rammentare le serate al Crannóg per ricordare in che modo la riprendesse puntualmente suo zio quando si concedeva più di un semplice cocktail.

Il ragazzo prese posto su uno sgabello un po' più rialzato, mentre Selene si limitò ad appoggiarsi con i fianchi alla scrivania poco distante. Il profumo del sugo fece sorridere nuovamente la scozzese e provocò nel medico un lungo verso di apprezzamento.

«Lo hai cucinato tu?», domandò lui con tono estasiato.

«No, è stato mio zio, ma ha imparato da me negli anni in cui abbiamo vissuto insieme», rispose la giovane con fare fintamente modesto, sollevando il mento e la lattina di birra in un cenno di intesa.

Il primo sorso amarognolo le pizzicò la lingua e scese nella gola provocandole un diffuso senso di tepore, facendole stringere le spalle ancora coperte dal giubbotto di finta pelle.

Vaclav mangiò i primi bocconi in silenzio, rendendo palese il suo apprezzamento con un paio di versi sonori e socchiudendo gli occhi in diverse occasioni, finché non rivolse uno sguardo alla giovane.

«Dovrò fare i complimenti al cuoco. Sei stata a pranzo da lui?». Un momento di esitazione lo fece fermare, l'espressione appena dubbiosa. «Aspetta, questo era per te? Da portare a casa?».

Selene negò con il capo, un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra. «Ho già la mia parte in frigo, non preoccuparti», mentì con tono tranquillo. «Sapevo che avresti apprezzato».

«Oh, indubbiamente», ammise lui, riprendendo a mangiare con gusto e una discreta voracità. «Allora, cosa mi racconti? Tu e Artair vi siete chiariti dopo la serata al rave?».

«Sì, tutto risolto», rispose la scozzese bevendo un lungo sorso di birra. «Ieri notte io e Jensen ci siamo infiltrati in una struttura Versalife per cercare alcune informazioni, seguiti a distanza da mio zio». La ragazza mosse il capo in un cenno impercettibile, sorseggiando ancora. «Avevo avuto una vaga idea delle capacità di Adam, ma vederlo all'opera è stato piuttosto sorprendente».

Vaclav ridacchiò per un istante, terminando il sugo con la carne in pochi altri bocconi, annuendo mentre masticava.

«Personalmente non ho mai avuto il piacere di vederlo usare i suoi innesti, ma so di cosa è capace». Tirò fuori dal sacchetto il secondo contenitore contenente una omelette con formaggio, funghi e prezzemolo, iniziando a mangiarla senza molte cerimonie. «E cosa avete trovato nella struttura?».

Selene si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso, girandosi la lattina tra le dita. «Guardie armate, dati informatici da analizzare estratti da mio zio, una torretta che si è attivata per il mio codice genetico: ti direi "la solita roba", ma non so quanto tu ne sappia».

Koller scoppiò a ridere ancora, facendo una pausa per bere la sua cola. «Molto poco, effettivamente, e da un certo punto di vista preferisco evitare i dettagli troppo approfonditi». Le lanciò uno sguardo divertito, scrutandola. «Ma mi fa piacere vedere che sei ancora tutta intera».

La scozzese annuì, bevendo a sua volta un lungo sorso, pensando a quanto le era stato davvero provvidenziale l'aiuto dell'americano. «Già, anche a me. Devo dire che senza Adam non so se sarei riuscita ad andarmene da lì».

Il medico si rizzò sulla schiena, fissandola per qualche istante con espressione dapprima incuriosita e dopo leggermente apprensiva. Qualcosa nel tono della nipote di BlueDevil lo portò a credere che lei si fosse ritrovata in serio pericolo. «Davvero?».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle con un moto di noncuranza, terminando la birra con un lungo e silenzioso sorso. «Ovviamente anche mio zio è stato fondamentale», aggiunse dopo con calma, l'espressione divertita.

Il ragazzo le riservò uno sguardo dubbioso prima di accettare con un cenno le parole appena ascoltate, riprendendo a mangiare la porzione di omelette senza nemmeno tagliarla, addentandola con fare compiaciuto direttamente dalla forchetta.

Selene scoppiò a ridere per la scena, lanciando la lattina vuota in un cestino poco distante. «Quella l'ho preparata io, però».

Vaclav mugugnò qualche verso estasiato, provocandole una risata ancora più ampia e sonora, donandole un buon umore decisamente rinvigorente.

Aveva fatto bene ad accettare la sua offerta di lavoro: non vedeva l'ora di dirglielo, ma preferì aspettare che il potenziato finisse di mangiare, perché era abbastanza sicura che Koller ne sarebbe stato a suo modo altrettanto contento. Forse il potenziato intuì i suoi pensieri, o rifletté sullo stesso argomento, perché non appena deglutì l'ultimo boccone le rivolse un lungo sguardo attento.

«Allora, so che rischio di risultare insistente, ma hai una risposta per me?», chiese il medico con sguardo speranzoso.

Selene si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per cercare di nascondere l'ampio sorriso, inutilmente. Emise un profondo respiro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Hai bisogno di documenti o qualche foto? O basta solo che metto una firma da qualche parte?».

Il ragazzo si alzò dallo sgabello con un movimento repentino, spostandosi davanti a lei con passi veloci per reclamare un abbraccio improvviso che durò meno di un attimo.

«Sono così felice che tu abbia accettato di lavorare con me. Quindi presumo che tu ne abbia parlato con Artair».

«Esattamente, e devo dire che, a parte un'iniziale incertezza, è sembrato abbastanza fiducioso anche lui». La scozzese ridacchiò ancora, allungando le mani per prendere quella potenziata del ragazzo che aveva solo tre dita, incuriosita dalla sua forma. «Forse si preoccupa un po' dell'influenza che potremmo avere l'uno sull'altra, ma ritengo saremo perfettamente in grado di gestire un eccesso di vita mondana, se questa dovesse cercare di manifestarsi».

Vaclav annuì, lasciandosi studiare l'estremità robotica senza alcun timore, anzi, intimamente rallegrato dal fatto che lei fosse disposta ad avvicinarsi anche a quella parte di lui senza mostrarsi distaccata o disgustata.

«Assolutamente, anche perché il negozio apre alle nove del mattino e chiude alle dieci di sera. Unica giornata di chiusura la domenica». Inclinò il viso con espressione rilassata, rispondendo allo sguardo azzurro della nipote dell'hacker. «Inoltre, quando io sarò molto impegnato con i miei pazienti nel mio laboratorio, sarai tu a occuparti completamente della libreria. Ma tranquilla che rispetteremo gli orari concordati, non ti farò restare per più ore del previsto».

La ragazza rispose alla sua occhiata con un altro sorriso. «A proposito di questo, avrei delle domande al riguardo».

Discussero sommariamente di alcuni punti che Selene riteneva abbastanza importanti, nonostante Koller cercasse di mantenere un tono puramente amichevole e non come capo/dipendente — la possibilità che lei continuasse a esibirsi ancora al Crannóg rientrava anche tra gli interessi del medico. E per quanto le parole di Selene fossero state dette con fare scherzoso, il ragazzo volle realmente stipulare un contratto di lavoro regolare; necessitava quindi di alcuni documenti che la giovane aveva comunque a casa sua per semplice scrupolo.

«Portameli stasera poco prima della chiusura e dopo andiamo insieme al bar Svobody a festeggiare la tua assunzione. Ti prometto che saremo ognuno alla propria dimora prima di mezzanotte. Faremo i bravi», disse il potenziato, entusiasta per la prospettiva.

Selene roteò lo sguardo con fare divertito, consapevole di quanto quella futura e breve uscita potesse rispecchiare l'esito di molte altre serate dopo il lavoro.

Sentirsi in un qualche modo sicura di simili dinamiche la lasciava indubbiamente rasserenata, come se anche la sola semplice idea che potesse avere un impiego normale le restituisse quella pace di cui sentiva una discreta mancanza. Non dimenticava sicuramente le parole che aveva rivolto a suo zio poche ore prima, sapeva quanto una grande parte di lei sarebbe stata sempre pronta a ritornare sul campo di battaglia per poter fronteggiare le persone che l'avevano resa _diversa_, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di dover dare importanza e spazio a situazioni più comuni e semplici.

Quando ritornò nel proprio appartamento, circa un'oretta dopo, si limitò a raggruppare sul tavolo in una cartella plastificata quanto richiesto dal ragazzo. Trascorse il pomeriggio svolgendo mansioni domestiche che aveva ignorato precedentemente, godendosi un po' di tranquillità ascoltando della musica tramite il sistema di casse collegato al suo portatile.

Inviò delle e-mail alle persone con cui intratteneva alcuni contatti lavorativi, da dog-sitter e da insegnante di chitarra acustica, per avvisarli della sua nuova situazione professionale, e infine si rilassò prima di cena guardando un film, preparandosi un pasto veloce che consumò sempre sul divano, le gambe incrociate davanti a sé e una mano con cui sporadicamente attivava lo schermo del cellulare per controllare l'ora.

Quando si cambiò per uscire di nuovo indossò abiti più pesanti e la solita sciarpa morbida con cui coprire il collo, tenendo sempre i capelli raccolti nell'abituale treccia a spiga.

Raggiunse la Time Machine una decina di minuti prima della chiusura. Vaclav l'accolse con il sorriso a cui ormai si stava abituando, guidandola al piano superiore per conservare nella scrivania dello studio privato i documenti portati dalla ragazza e per completare già alcune delle prime scartoffie burocratiche.

Una volta nuovamente in strada, diretti a piedi al pub che aveva proposto Koller, Selene studiò con più attenzione l'ambiente del quartiere Překážka.

Da quando viveva a Praga non aveva mai raggiunto quella zona della città con lo scopo di trascorrere una serata in compagnia di qualcuno, ma sapeva quanto le strade di quel luogo fossero ancora un chiaro esempio del _trattamento_ riservato ai potenziati. Notare ancora una presenza più massiccia di poliziotti armati e senzatetto con innesti, molti dei quali visibilmente affetti dalla sindrome da rigetto, poteva darle solo un assaggio di cosa significasse vivere in quel distretto.

Il ricordo dell'Incidente le si insinuò nella mente senza controllo, facendole tornare alla memoria ciò che le era personalmente successo quel giorno: almeno da quel punto di vista si sentiva molto più fortunata di altri, dovendo ammettere di aver decisamente evitato il peggio di quella situazione insieme ad Artair e Damian.

Per lei era assolutamente inconcepibile pensare di odiare qualcuno soltanto perché _diverso_; anche se non aveva realmente sofferto direttamente conseguenze ben più gravi della follia collettiva che aveva colpito i potenziati quel giorno di due anni prima, era certa che, nel caso opposto, non avrebbe potuto comunque sentirsi intimorita o minacciata da loro. Ne era sicura.

Persone come Vaclav rendevano quella certezza più importante e stabile di qualunque dubbio o possibile ignoranza. Alcuni l'avrebbero definita ingenua, e in passato le era capitato di sentirsi rivolgere un simile commento da individui con cui aveva scambiato sporadicamente poche parole al Crannóg — clienti che non trovavano accettabile l'idea che tra gli avventori del locale ci fossero anche dei potenziati, clienti che erano stati allontanati e invitati a non mettere più piede lì dentro da parte di Artair.

Era bello sapere di poter fare la cosa giusta e non aver paura di essere la sola a farla. Le donava più coraggio e fiducia in sé stessa, e una parte di sé sapeva quanto fosse importante lasciarsi andare a quelle sensazioni. Le donava la forza necessaria per restare al fianco di Koller a testa alta, pronta a difenderlo se fosse stato necessario.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Il bar Svobody aveva decisamente un aspetto pittoresco.

L'ingresso all'esterno era sormontato da una barca azzurra capovolta, creando una sorta di tettuccio che si estendeva oltre il muro colorato di verde e decorato con pilastri bianchi. La sala principale presentava il bancone sulla parte opposta alla porta, accanto a un accesso aperto che poteva essere presumibilmente chiuso tramite il pannello di sicurezza a lato. Il pavimento era in legno e coperto qua e là da tappeti rossi piuttosto grandi, i tavolini quadrati disposti lungo la parete a sinistra ospitavano già diverse persone intente a bere le loro ordinazioni. Sulla parete a destra c'erano delle botti decisamente imponenti, ma Selene non sapeva dire se avessero uno scopo puramente estetico o se contenessero invece un qualche tipo di alcolico. Dal soffitto pendevano altre due barche capovolte e diversi remi disposti con cura, insieme a ciò che sembrava essere una pelliccia d'orso. Un'aquila imbalsamata sul bancone, una testa di cervo appesa sopra i tavolini e corna di alce sullo scaffale contenente le bottiglie colorate completavano il resto dell'ambiente.

La barista aveva servito la ragazza e Koller con gentilezza e disponibilità, suggerendo loro di andare al piano interrato se desideravano sedersi. Trovare in quell'ampio spazio un tavolo da biliardo entusiasmò in particolar modo Selene, felice di notare che nessuno lo stesse usando. Vaclav sembrò leggerle nel pensiero, perché propose di giocare a una partita tranquilla tra un sorso di birra e un chiacchiericcio costante.

Si era liberata del giubbotto di finta pelle e della sciarpa, lasciandoli sul ripiano vicino per muoversi meglio, e stava giocando già da una ventina di minuti quando sentì la suoneria del proprio palmare diffondersi nella stanza, sbagliando la steccata per il suono improvviso e provocando nel ragazzo una risata di scherno.

Prese il cellulare tra le dita della mano destra, leggendo il nome sullo schermo con un piccolo fremito a scuoterle le spalle, appoggiando un momento l'asta di legno al muro vicino prima di rispondere.

«Hey, Adam», rispose, mantenendosi tranquilla e affabile.

La voce dell'americano le si diffuse nell'orecchio con tono calmo. La ascoltò e la riconobbe come se le fosse estremamente familiare, un altro brivido improvviso a lambirle le spalle.

«_Ciao, Selene. Ho letto il tuo messaggio poco dopo che me lo hai inviato, ma non ho potuto chiamarti prima_».

«Non era necessario che mi contattassi, in realtà», aggiunse lei, cercando di esporre con le parole la stessa espressione cordiale e disponibile, e tentando di ignorare invece la lieve sensazione di disagio che percepì nello stomaco.

Jensen si prese una pausa, durante la quale la ragazza rispose all'occhiata di Vaclav con un cenno della mano. «_Sono appena uscito dal __Crannóg__, ho parlato con Artair__, ma dovrei parlare anche con te. Sei a casa?_».

«Ahm, no. Sono con Vaclav al Bar Svobody, nel quartiere Překážka», rispose lei, le sopracciglia di poco aggrottate per la strana sensazione che le si riversava ancora nel petto.

«_Oh_». Jensen silenziò nuovamente per poco, come se qualcosa lo avesse distratto per un istante. «_Sì, conosco. È vicino al condominio in cui abito. Il tempo della metro e ti raggiungo_». Un altro breve secondo diede tempo a Selene di intuire che ci fosse qualcosa tra i pensieri del potenziato. «_A meno che io non stia disturbando_».

La scozzese si riscosse un attimo, quasi piccata da quelle parole: qualcosa le suggerì che l'agente stesse pensando che lei si trovasse in compagnia di Koller per una ragione alquanto sbagliata.

Forse Adam credeva che Selene fosse solita chiedere a un uomo di fare sesso con lei per poi ripiegare su un'altra persona se la risposta della prima era stata negativa. In fin dei conti, lui non la conosceva abbastanza da non poterlo sapere, ma l'idea la lasciò notevolmente turbata.

«Assolutamente no, stiamo festeggiando il fatto che io abbia trovato un lavoro stabile e continuativo», disse lei cercando di mantenere un tono rilassato, sapendo bene di risultare invece un po' monocorde. «Nella libreria del tuo medico, per la cronaca».

L'uomo all'altro capo della linea rimase nuovamente in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, esordendo infine con un'esclamazione incerta. «_Ah_».

Selene percepì in quella semplice e monosillabica espressione verbale un'immensa quantità di emozioni, ma nonostante avesse compreso quanto Jensen fosse lecitamente _travolto_ da diversi pensieri, non fu ovviamente in grado di stabilire telefonicamente quale fosse quello predominante. In verità, non era nemmeno certa se sarebbe stata capace di capirlo in sua presenza.

«Quindi», aggiunse lei, con tono volutamente rilassato, «sei automaticamente invitato a unirti ai festeggiamenti. Nulla di troppo sfarzoso. Stiamo bevendo una birra e giocando a biliardo, ma saremo ognuno alle proprie case prima della mezzanotte», concluse infine, lanciando uno sguardo a Vaclav per vederlo annuire a sua volta all'implicita proposta.

L'agente attese ancora un momento, un lieve sospiro che le giunse all'orecchio su cui era premuto il dispositivo. «_D'accordo, arrivo_».

Il potenziato chiuse la chiamata senza aggiungere altro, senza darle il tempo di rispondere con un qualche saluto provvisorio, lasciando la giovane piuttosto interdetta e perplessa mentre rimetteva il palmare nella tasca della giacca e riprendeva in mano il piccolo boccale di birra rossa alla spina per bere un paio di lunghe sorsate — assolutamente necessarie, se doveva essere onesta.

Koller le si avvicinò con espressione incuriosita, un angolo delle labbra sollevato e la stecca di legno tra le dita con l'estremità tonda dell'impugnatura poggiata a terra. «Quindi... Hai davvero convinto Jensen a venire qui?».

Selene rispose allo sguardo del ragazzo stringendosi appena nelle spalle in un gesto di sufficienza. «Mi deve parlare, penso della stessa cosa di cui ha parlato con mio zio». Scosse il capo in un cenno incerto. «Spero che sia per quello».

Vaclav le rivolse un sorrisetto improvviso, il sopracciglio corrispettivo che seguì la curva della bocca nell'emulare il gesto divertito . «Non ci giurerei, ma mi sembri stranamente nervosa».

Selene lasciò il bicchiere di vetro sul ripiano e riprese la stecca lasciata precedentemente vicino al muro. «È una tua impressione».

Giocarono tranquillamente per circa una trentina di minuti prima che il ragazzo alzasse lo sguardo dalla figura leggermente chinata della nipote di Artair alla persona che stava scendendo le scale.

La giovane mandò in buca due palline con un colpo solo, lasciandosi sfuggire un'esclamazione rallegrata accompagnata da un movimento che coinvolse tutto il corpo in un breve saltello sul posto.

«Hey, hai visto? Inizio a riprenderci la mano!».

Quando i suoi occhi azzurri si spostarono su Koller, lui le fece cenno verso l'accesso poco dietro di lei; si girò con l'asta tra le mani, vedendo la figura di Adam avvicinarsi di un paio di passi.

L'ex-SWAT indossava il solito cappotto, sotto di esso pantaloni scuri e una maglia dello stesso colore con il colletto che copriva di poco la porzione inferiore del collo. Gli occhi erano celati dalle lenti ma nonostante l'impossibilità di vedere completamente la sua espressione, sembrava stanco.

La ragazza lo osservò per un momento, rendendosi conto che le si era formato un timido sorriso sulle labbra fin da quando lo aveva visto. «Hey, sei qui. Giochi con noi?».

Il potenziato più grande fece un rapido cenno di dissenso con il capo, indicando poco dopo con una mano il bancone presente anche a quel livello interrato del bar. «No, prendo da bere. Volete altro?».

Selene allungò una mano per recuperare la sua birra, il boccale pieno poco sotto la metà. «Io no, ho ancora questa».

«Nemmeno io, Jensen, ma grazie comunque», seguì Vaclav, nonostante la sua consumazione fosse già terminata da un po'; tra i due era lui ad aver giocato di meno, dato che la giovane si era dimostrata più brava del previsto.

L'americano raggiunse il barista e ordinò per sé mentre la scozzese si spostava attorno al tavolo per scegliere con quale mossa proseguire. Quando Adam ritornò da loro con un bicchiere ricolmo di liquido ambrato e prese posto su uno sgabello, Selene cercò di ignorare nuovamente la strana sensazione che si fece risentire nel suo petto e, in quel caso, anche nella sua mente. Non mandò in buca nessuna pallina, sbuffando e provocando invece nell'altro ragazzo una risatina sommessa.

«Era un colpo sicuro, come hai fatto a sbagliarlo?», la punzecchiò Koller.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle, roteando lo sguardo. «Cerco di non applicarci troppa forza. Sai che rischio di aprire il velluto del tavolo, se non mi controllo?».

Vaclav scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, battendosi la mano rossa sulla coscia corrispettiva. «Oddio, sarebbe divertente vedertelo fare».

«Oh, sì, divertentissimo», proseguì lei con un angolo delle labbra sollevato mentre recuperava la sua birra dalla parte opposta, bevendo con calma un paio di sorsi.

Non seppe dire con certezza se Jensen avesse lo sguardo rivolto nella sua direzione, ma il viso sicuramente lo era. Si avvicinò all'agente con passo tranquillo, la stecca in una mano e il boccale nell'altra, poggiando il bicchiere sul ripiano vicino dopo un'altra sorsata.

«Allora», iniziò Selene con tono rilassato; o almeno, provò a essere rilassata, ma qualcosa nell'espressione imperscrutabile dell'ex-SWAT le fece capire di aver dato tutt'altra impressione. «Di cosa devi parlarmi?».

L'uomo inclinò appena il viso, le labbra circondate dalla barba erano una linea dritta che non dava segno di inclinarsi in alcun cenno. Con le lenti a coprirgli gli occhi era abbastanza difficile decifrarne completamente l'insieme, ma forse era proprio la palese stanchezza che emanava il resto del suo fisico a darle un po' di elementi su cui _focalizzarsi_.

«Dopo», rispose lui. «Continua a giocare, non preoccuparti». La sua voce era stata gentile e affabile, quasi affettuosa.

Selene lo osservò per un momento, percependo ancora quella sottile ansia lambirle lo stomaco e la mente, annuendo e riprendendo in mano la sua ordinazione, bevendo con più decisione fin quasi a terminare la birra.

Fu Koller a vincere la partita circa dieci minuti dopo, ma solo perché la ragazza mandò in buca la pallina bianca. Il medico lasciò la stecca sul tavolo e alzò le mani in segno di vittoria, mentre la nipote di Artair gli rivolse una smorfia corrucciata, il palmo libero che si grattò nervosamente la nuca. Adam sollevò un angolo delle labbra alla scena, le sopracciglia poco oltre le lenti che sembrarono più rilassate.

«Giocata perfetta», esultò il ragazzo con tono divertito, riponendo al proprio posto l'asta di legno.

La scozzese sbuffò appena, eseguendo la stessa azione dopo qualche istante, scuotendo il capo. «Certo, solo perché hai vinto tu».

«Perché tu hai sbagliato», proseguì Vaclav, punzecchiandola con la mano rossa sulla spalla sinistra. «Prendilo come un insegnamento di vita. Se sbagli, vince qualcun altro».

Selene incrociò le braccia al petto con fare fintamente piccato, sorridendo senza riuscire a evitarlo. «È l'insegnamento più _cazzone _che io abbia mai sentito, ma da te non credo di potermi aspettare di meglio», lo rimbeccò lei, facendogli una linguaccia.

«Hey», si lamentò lui. «È così che tratti il tuo capo? Sei un'impertinente».

«Non aspettarti che io ti porti il caffè, da lunedì», lo arrise la scozzese con un deciso cenno di assenso.

Si erano spostati vicino a Jensen mentre si scambiavano quelle bravi e giocose battute, le corrispettive espressioni rallegrate, insieme a quella dell'uomo che sembrava finalmente un po' più tranquillo a sua volta.

«Non ci conto, infatti», continuò Koller, le braccia incrociate sul petto come aveva fatto lei poco prima. «Alla prima occasione ci metteresti del sale».

Selene scoppiò a ridere, allungando una mano per posargli una leggera pacca sulla spalla vicina, ponendo attenzione nel dosare al minimo la propria forza fisica. «Non stuzzicare il mio animo dispettoso, potrei farti davvero qualche scherzetto».

Vaclav le rivolse un'occhiata decisamente genuina, sollevando un sopracciglio in un cenno sicuro, consapevole di quanto l'avrebbe _tenuta in pugno_ con la risposta successiva. «Ti abbasso la paga».

La ragazza sgranò lo sguardo, allungando le mani sul giovane per stringergli il braccio rosso con fare fintamente disperato. «Oh, no. Prometto che farò la brava».

Adam espirò sonoramente, terminando il suo whisky in un attimo e lasciando il bicchiere sul ripiano alle sue spalle. Guardò i due davanti a lui per qualche secondo prima di scuotere il capo in un leggero movimento di diniego, rivolto prettamente a sé stesso, non a loro.

«Allora è vero», intervenne Jensen con gentilezza, mostrando affabilità.

Selene lo guardò, incuriosita — _agitata_ nel sentirlo intraprendere il discorso che si apprestavano a riportare a galla. «Cosa? Che lavorerò alla Time Machine?».

L'agente annuì con un rapido movimento, un sopracciglio visibilmente sollevato rivolto al suo medico. «Ne sei sicuro?».

Koller annuì a sua volta energicamente, sollevando il braccio precedentemente toccato dalla scozzese per portarlo attorno alle spalle della ragazza e stringerla a sé in modo altrettanto vivace.

«Sono stato io a proporglielo. Ho bisogno di una mano in negozio», rispose lui senza alcun indugio, l'espressione palesemente convinta.

La nipote di Artair sorrise appena, ancora notevolmente entusiasta all'idea. «Te ne pentirai alla prima occasione in cui farò cadere qualcosa», aggiunse, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, avvolgendo a sua volta un braccio attorno alla vita del ragazzo.

Un'azione che non sfuggì a Jensen e che Selene compì per semplice spontaneità — e quel pizzico di iniziativa necessaria per non dare l'impressione di essere refrattaria a rispondere al contatto fisico.

Il potenziato più giovane fece un gesto di noncuranza, divertito. «Non mi sembri una persona goffa».

«Non lo sono, però sarà divertente vedere come reagirai quando capiterà qualcosa del genere», lo prese in giro lei, mordendosi infine il labbro inferiore nel gustarsi l'espressione fintamente accigliata di Koller.

Vaclav rispose con un vago cenno della mano, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e spostandosi per raggiungere la sua giacca sotto lo sguardo perplesso della scozzese. «D'accordo, per me è il momento di tornare a casa. Vi lascio alle vostre faccende».

Selene rimase interdetta, rivolgendo un'occhiata ad Adam e poi al dottore, stupita che il ragazzo avesse deciso di punto in bianco di andare via tanto celermente: doveva sicuramente aver compreso la necessità di Jensen di parlare con lei in privato.

L'americano non si mosse dallo sgabello, ma seguì allo stesso modo lo spostamento del medico, le mani in lega rilassate poco sopra le cosce sollevate, i piedi protetti dagli scarponcini issati sulle piccole assi di legno cilindriche.

«Buonanotte, ragazzi», salutò il giovane con viso allegro, raggiungendo e salendo le scale con passo tranquillo dopo qualche altro secondo.

Selene mantenne per più tempo del necessario lo sguardo sul punto in cui Koller era _sparito_, voltandosi infine verso l'ex-SWAT con una sorta di riluttanza. Continuava a sentire una lieve forma di disagio, per nulla stemperato dal fatto che l'uomo mostrasse nuovamente un'espressione indecifrabile.

Forse Adam intuì qualcosa perché un sospiro appena più veloce tra le sue labbra spezzò la linea dritta delle stesse e i suoi occhi potenziati furono visibili in un istante.

«Hey...», fece lui con tono basso, l'espressione improvvisamente addolcita.

La scozzese si riscosse leggermente, un rapido senso di sorpresa alla visione di quelle iridi _aliene_ tanto espressive. «He-Hey», rispose. «Allora, dimmi tutto».

L'uomo esitò un istante, inclinando il viso da un lato di pochi millimetri, osservandola. Selene avrebbe pagato qualunque credito per sapere davvero cosa lui stesse pensando, per capire perché la sua espressione fosse improvvisamente tanto simile a quella mostrata la sera prima, quando l'aveva stretta in quell'abbraccio agognato.

«Come va la spalla?», le chiese calmo, deciso a sincerarsi prima di tutto che la ragazza non stesse eventualmente trascurando qualche complicazione provocata dalla ferita.

«Bene», affermò lei, dedicando un'occhiata veloce a ciò che poteva vedere di quella parte del suo corpo, la felpa nera aperta su una maglietta color borgogna dal morbido scollo rotondo. «Guarita perfettamente senza lasciare segni».

L'agente annuì impercettibilmente, rivolgendo per un attimo il suo sguardo a un punto impreciso alla propria destra, sul bordo del tavolo da biliardo. Quando ritornò alla giovane si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro veloce. «Volevo parlarti della richiesta che mi hai fatto oggi tramite messaggio».

Selene allungò una mano per avvicinare uno sgabello, sedendocisi sopra davanti a lui, per nulla in difficoltà nel trovare subito una posizione confortevole nonostante la bassa statura. «Per la mia tenuta da combattimento, giusto?».

L'americano confermò con un cenno. «Conosco qualcuno qui a Praga, ma non avrò modo di accompagnarti da questa persona».

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando intendere che non fosse necessario. «Posso andarci da sola, se mi fornisci l'indirizzo».

«No, preferirei di no», rispose subito Jensen. «Sarei più tranquillo se magari ti accompagnasse tuo zio, ma in questo caso dovresti dirgli come mai la tua tenuta ha un buco all'altezza della clavicola».

La scozzese lo guardò per un secondo con espressione leggermente rabbuiata, chinando infine di poco il viso in un gesto di incertezza. «Senti, so che dovrei dirglielo, ma...».

«Ma temi che possa preoccuparsi troppo e decidere di estrometterti di nuovo. Lo so», la interruppe lui. «Ammetto di averlo pensato anche io, ma non posso impedirti di stare lontana dalla tua _battaglia_. Almeno così potrò comunque tenerti d'occhio, se continueremo a collaborare».

La giovane McTavish abbassò ulteriormente il capo, evitando per un po' lo sguardo diretto del potenziato. Il modo in cui la stava osservando aveva qualcosa di diverso, come di una strana tristezza che l'uomo le stava permettendo di scorgere. Come se lui pensasse che ci fosse qualche ragione per non mantenere quel loro _rapporto_.

«E questo mi porta al motivo principale per cui dovevo parlarti», aggiunse Adam, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza, la quale lo fissò nuovamente cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento rilassato. «Domenica pomeriggio parto per una missione con la TF29».

Selene non riuscì a evitare alle proprie labbra di incurvarsi leggermente in un cenno di palese delusione, rizzandosi sullo sgabello nel tentativo di far notare maggiormente il movimento del suo corpo e non quel suo piccolo broncio.

«_Questa _domenica? Dopodomani?».

«Sì, il 25 novembre», confermò Jensen, le mani che ebbero un momentaneo fremito nel chiudersi a pugno.

«Oh. Okay», fece lei, scostandosi leggermente per poggiare i propri palmi direttamente tra le gambe fasciate dai jeans pesanti. Dondolò di poco i piedi coperti dagli anfibi in un gesto che le diede una connotazione palesemente bambinesca. «Presumo che anche mio zio lo sappia, se sei andato prima al Crannóg».

Jensen annuì nuovamente, osservandola per qualche secondo in silenzio, lo sguardo verde-dorato che indugiò nella comunicazione non verbale del corpo di Selene: era tanto ovvio quanto lei fosse impreparata dalla prospettiva che si stava delineando con quel dialogo.

«Sì, conveniamo entrambi sul fatto che sia meglio aspettare il mio rientro prima di ritornare in azione», aggiunse con cipiglio ragionevole, l'intento ovvio che volesse convincerla di quanto fosse saggia quella decisione.

La ragazza lo osservò a sua volta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore senza volerlo. «Okay, va bene. Quando dovresti tornare?», chiese con tono ancora un po' più incerto.

Adam scosse il capo, esitando. «Il problema è questo. Non lo so».

Selene gli dedicò una breve occhiata silenziosa, aggrottando le sopracciglia poco prima di lasciarsi sfuggire altre domande. «Sarai da solo? Sarà una missione pericolosa?».

Il potenziato le rivolse inizialmente un cenno nuovamente imperscrutabile, sorridendo poco dopo mentre volgeva il volto in un punto della parete più vicina. Sembrava quasi provare una sorta di sollievo nell'aver udito quell'apprensione latente nel tono di lei.

«No, è una missione di squadra, ma richiederà tempo».

La nipote di Artair attese che aggiungesse altre informazioni, ma quando comprese che lui non lo avrebbe fatto, decise di ripetere allora l'altra domanda. «Sarà pericoloso?».

L'ex-SWAT la studiò ancora con quello sguardo, un rapido ritorno a quando, anche senza le lenti, riusciva a mostrare comunque un atteggiamento elusivo. Eppure gli bastò così poco per sentir risollevare lo stesso angolo delle labbra con cui aveva sorriso poco prima.

«Come qualunque missione sul campo». Fece una pausa, scrutandola per più tempo del previsto, sapendo bene di non riuscire a evitare ai propri tratti di addolcirsi. «Non devi preoccuparti per me, Selene».

La scozzese si mosse nuovamente sullo sgabello, consapevole di star arrossendo leggermente, tentando di mascherare la sua reazione aggrottando le sopracciglia e alzando una mano in un gesto vago, di noncuranza.

«Lo so, lo so. Sei grande e grosso, e spacchi i culi dei _cattivi _come se niente fosse». Deglutì per cercare di ritornare a un tono di voce meno concitato e per riuscire a guardare l'americano senza mostrare nuovamente quel piccolo broncio di delusione. «Io e Artair ti aspetteremo, sta tranquillo».

L'uomo sembrò sottilmente sorpreso: qualcosa nel tono e nei movimenti di lei gli diede la sensazione che in verità Selene avesse voluto dire altro, includere unicamente sé stessa in quell'ultima frase, omettendo invece la _presenza_ di McTavish.

Come se fosse stato in grado di sentire le parole tra le righe: "_Io ti aspetterò..._"

Le rivolse un sorriso leggero prima di alzarsi, porgendole una mano in lega per invitarla a fare lo stesso. «Dai, si sta facendo tardi. Anche se parto domenica pomeriggio, domani devo andare in ufficio. Ti accompagno alla stazione della metro».

«Non è necessario», disse la giovane, seguendo l'esempio del potenziato senza però accettare il contatto con il suo palmo in carbonio.

Lo superò per raggiungere gli indumenti lasciati in un angolo, indossando la sciarpa con rapidi movimenti e facendo altrettanto con il giubbotto di finta pelle, controllando il palmare per semplice accortezza, per _distrarsi_ su altro, le mani che rimasero nelle tasche anche quando tornò più vicina all'agente.

Jensen l'aveva aspettata nello stesso punto, senza nemmeno spostarsi accanto alle scale, coprendo il suo sguardo con le lenti. Raggiunsero la strada insieme, ma Selene si fermò non appena comprese che il potenziato aveva davvero intenzione di accompagnarla alla stazione.

«Sul serio, Adam. Non c'è bisogno che vieni con me», assicurò la scozzese con voce tranquilla, le dita che si serrarono appena nelle tasche della giacca.

«Sono pochi passi, non è un problema». L'americano scosse il capo in un cenno di dissenso, indicando il percorso da fare. «So che sai badare a te stessa, ma in questo quartiere c'è più gente disperata di quanto tu possa immaginare. A quest'ora potrebbe importunarti anche la polizia, se pensano che tu sia una potenziata».

La giovane esitò un momento prima di annuire e riprendere a camminare con l'ex-SWAT. Pensava che l'avrebbe accompagnata solo fino all'ingresso delle scale in discesa, ma rimase in silenzio sia quando notò che l'uomo raggiunse i tornelli con lei, sia quando lo vide proseguire fino agli accessi ai vagoni.

Selene si mosse di un paio di passi per appoggiarsi a un pilastro, le mani ancora nascoste. Alzò il viso sull'americano, trovandolo intento a fissarla.

«Credo di essere abbastanza al sicuro, adesso», disse lei con tono appena scherzoso.

Inclinò il capo in un veloce movimento di diniego, sentendosi per un momento improvvisamente troppo innervosita da quel silenzio.

«Adam, se c'è qualcos'altro che devi dirmi, mi sembra opportuno che tu lo faccia adesso».

Jensen si schiarì la gola con un verso stupito, rizzandosi sulla schiena.

Stava imparando a sue spese quanto quella _ragazzina _avesse l'innato dono di mostrare insicurezza fanciullesca per poi scegliere di prendere in mano la situazione e agire di conseguenza.

Selene aveva già una personalità decisa e indipendente, ma con il tempo sarebbe diventata una donna incredibilmente forte, sorprendente. Ancora più splendida di quanto potesse appurare con molesta precisione.

Restò zitto per qualche altro secondo, inclinando il capo in un cenno. Quando si decise a parlare, la giovane lo stava osservando con risolutezza. «Non sono arrabbiato con te».

«Perché dovresti esserlo?», chiese subito lei, scostandosi dalla colonna portante e lanciando uno sguardo al tunnel vicino, rammaricata dal fatto che l'uomo continuasse a nascondere i suoi occhi.

Il potenziato esitò ancora, una veloce smorfia gli incurvò le labbra all'idea di riportare tra di loro qualcosa che li aveva turbati entrambi — era inutile negarlo.

«Per ciò che è successo stanotte. Per _ciò _che mi hai chiesto», rispose con voce calma, sondandole l'espressione. «Non sono arrabbiato o infastidito, quindi non è necessario che tu ti senta a disagio per avermi chiesto di venire a letto con te».

Aggiunse quelle ultime parole volgendo il viso altrove, nell'assurdo tentativo di nascondere il leggero rossore che gli pizzicò il naso, fingendo di mostrarsi attento al rumore distante del treno in arrivo sulle rotaie.

In cuor suo sapeva di non riuscire a ignorare quanto fosse stato bello sentirsi rivolgere quella richiesta. Sapeva quanto a lungo avesse indugiato sul ricordo del sogno fatto quella mattina. Sapeva come aveva scelto di bearsene, concedendosi nel proprio bagno, sotto il getto d'acqua della doccia, pochi minuti di pura necessità, soddisfatti tramite quei momenti solitari che gli avevano donato un flebile barlume di normalità da quando era stato potenziato.

L'orgasmo raggiunto non era stato completamente soddisfacente, non lo era mai, ma era bastato per non pensare più a quella sensazione di frustrazione e timore. Ma non era bastato per smettere di pensare a lei.

Selene cercò di formulare una frase di senso compiuto, aprendo la bocca per parlare, richiudendola in un sospiro accennato, per poi riaprirla e richiuderla, le mani ancora serrate nelle tasche del giubbotto.

Si lasciò sfuggire un cenno di dissenso, insieme a un paio di domande che le erano balenate nella mente nel corso di quella stessa giornata. «Sei... Sei omosessuale, Adam? O forse non ti interessa proprio il sesso? Perché se è così, mi dispiace averti turbato. Io non...».

Jensen sgranò leggermente lo sguardo da oltre le lenti, le sopracciglia incurvate sopra di esse in un moto sorpreso. Negò con il capo in un movimento deciso e semplice, interrompendola, sollevando un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso non propriamente divertito.

«No, Selene. Non sono omosessuale», rispose lui con tono un po' più serio del previsto. «Mi piacciono le donne. Parecchio. E mi piace fare sesso», aggiunse rapidamente, schiarendosi la gola poco dopo.

Le lasciò capire che la stava osservando con viva attenzione, come se volesse dimostrarle quanto fosse sincera quella sua ultima affermazione senza nemmeno toccarla.

Il pensiero del sogno fatto quella stessa mattina aleggiava ancora nella sua mente, sopratutto in quel momento. E masturbarsi, anche se lo aveva placato per poco, era stato un semplice palliativo: se l'avesse toccata, anche solo per salutarla, avrebbe risentito più forte la spinta di non farla andare via. Non era sicuro di voler assecondare nuovamente la voce della ragione.

La ragazza arrossì impercettibilmente, incassando la testa tra le spalle.

«Scusa», non poté fare a meno di dire, cercando di trovare altro per rimediare a quella bizzarra sensazione di ansia e divertimento.

L'arrivo della metro la costrinse a rivalutare le parole con cui rispondere, cercando di riprendere possesso delle sue facoltà colloquiali.

«Questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremo prima della tua partenza, vero?».

L'uomo annuì con un cenno, tornando _presumibilmente _un po' più rilassato a sua volta. «Credo di sì, Selene».

Le porte dei vagoni si aprirono a un metro da loro. La ragazza si mosse rapidamente verso di esse, esitando solo un momento prima di superarle, per poi stringere con una mano il sostegno di acciaio a cui reggersi e voltandosi quando gli accessi si richiusero.

Ebbe appena il tempo di scorgere Adam nello stesso punto in cui lo aveva lasciato, sollevare l'altra mano in un saluto a cui lui rispose con lo stesso gesto, e infine sentire il mezzo avviarsi per la sua strada, il cuore in gola e l'espressione assorta in pensieri ormai distanti.

Lasciati lì, su quella banchina, forzati a rimanere lontani insieme a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, beh... Selene è ingenua e impulsiva, e Adam invece pensa troppo, oltre a essere noiosamente protettivo. Coppia perfetta. ;)


	16. Capitolo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene affronta sé stessa, guidata da ciò che percepisce infantilmente come un'addio improvviso e immotivato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ampi e approfonditi riferimenti al sesso in tutto il capitolo, presenza di una scena di molestie fisiche e verbali altrettanto descritta.

Selene si svegliò nel proprio letto con una vaga sensazione di déjà-vu. Di nuovo da sola, di nuovo con la consapevolezza di aver lasciato in sospeso qualcosa di importante e che non sembrava in grado di portare a termine.

Si alzò con l'estremo bisogno di uscire velocemente dall'appartamento, decidendo dopo una rapida sosta in bagno di vestirsi con abbigliamento sportivo per dedicarsi almeno per un paio d'ore a della attività fisica nel quartiere universitario, il palmare in un taschino nascosto e gli auricolari che le diffondevano musica assordante direttamente nelle orecchie.

Se il giorno precedente la giornata era stata priva di nuvole, anche se ormai considerevolmente fredda, il cielo annuvolato e l'umidità rendevano il clima ancora più gelido. Non che lei ne risentisse in qualche modo, correndo speditamente a una velocità sostenuta per svariati chilometri.

Quando ritornò a casa verso ora di pranzo raggiunse il bagno lasciando sul tavolo il cellulare e le cuffiette; riempì la vasca con l'intento di rilassarsi per una buona mezz'ora, immersa nell'acqua calda fino al mento, solo le ginocchia coperte dai ghirigori di inchiostro che sbucavano dalla schiuma.

Nonostante le sue orecchie fossero _costrette _a suoni ovattati e poco precisi, la giovane poteva ascoltare i rumori provenienti dall'esterno, il vociare soffuso dei condomini presenti nel cortile, i rombi delle poche auto che potevano transitare in quella zona del centro, il mormorio del riscaldamento attivato prima di uscire, il ronzio del frigorifero nell'ambiente principale.

Poteva anche _percepire_, nel silenzio della propria abitazione, la fastidiosa sensazione di trovarsi distante con la mente.

Dopo un lungo respiro sprofondò completamente a occhi chiusi nell'acqua, capace di poter trattenere il respiro per parecchi minuti se non aveva necessità di muoversi.

_Domenica pomeriggio parto per una missione con la _ _TF29_ _._

Selene spostò le mani sul ventre, solleticandosi appena la pelle vicino all'ombelico.

Non aveva voglia di pensare al modo in cui la conversazione con Adam si era conclusa: c'era stato qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato nelle risposte che aveva lasciato inespresse, nelle parole che non aveva pronunciato, nell'espressione che sapeva di aver mostrato. Si sentiva come se avesse volutamente evitato di scorgere e osservare dettagli importanti, sfumature di una realtà che non supponeva di dover comprendere e accettare. Preferiva sorvolare sui molteplici motivi che li avevano spinti a convergere tanto vicini, tanto distanti, tanto _spaventati_.

Non aveva bisogno di rendere più difficile la sua situazione, eppure stava iniziando a credere di averlo fatto senza nemmeno rendersene conto, senza nemmeno notare quanto avrebbe voluto sostituire i propri polpastrelli, ormai scivolati oltre il suo inguine, con quelli in lega del potenziato.

La pressione del proprio dito indice sul clitoride le procurò una vaga sensazione di calore, ma non abbastanza per soddisfarla, non abbastanza per focalizzare la sua attenzione su di sé e sul suo corpo, nel tentativo di distoglierla dall'immagine di Jensen che restava oltre le porte della metro, in un saluto silenzioso di cui non riusciva a condividere l'effimera semplicità.

_Non devi preoccuparti per me, Selene._

Non _voleva _preoccuparsi, era consapevole di non averne il diritto. Non aveva il timore che potesse succedere qualcosa all'ex-SWAT — o forse sì? — ma era il tempo che doveva lasciar scorrere a renderla notevolmente incerta; incerta di non sapere quando lui sarebbe tornato, incerta di dover aspettare troppo a lungo prima di poter riprendere a combattere a sua volta, incerta di dimenticare, come era successo con i suoi genitori, il tono della _sua _voce bassa e a tratti roca.

La ragazza sapeva quanto fosse facile _cancellare _il suono di una risata: era il primo dettaglio che scompariva dalla memoria, lasciando solo il silenzio.

Le mani di lei rimasero immobili tra la sommità delle sue cosce per qualche altro istante prima di allontanare le dita per spostarle sul bordo della vasca. Riemerse dall'acqua con calma, tornando a respirare tranquillamente come se non avesse mai trattenuto il fiato.

Appoggiò la nuca sulla ceramica dietro la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi e l'immagine di Adam dietro le palpebre: avrebbe voluto poter far affidamento su altri dettagli, altri pensieri, altre certezze, perché la sensazione di voler sostituire il ricordo della sera prima con il desiderio di un piacere frettoloso procuratosi da sola non era sufficientemente forte da trascinare la sua mente lontana.

Non riusciva a pensare all'uomo nel modo in cui sentiva maggior bisogno in quel momento, perché non c'era nulla dentro di lei che rendesse possibile quell'immagine. Non c'era nulla che lui le avesse lasciato per permetterle di indugiare in una fantasia in cui voleva trovare sollievo per pochi minuti.

Con il tempo aveva imparato ad ascoltare il suo corpo, la sua libido, ritenendola assolutamente naturale nel contesto della sua sfera personale. Trovava semplice e intimo sentire la spinta per masturbarsi, ma non poteva fare a meno di interrompere eventualmente _quel momento_ se cercava di soffermarsi sull'_idea_ di un'altra persona — sulla figura di un'altra persona. Fantasticare davvero su qualcuno durante quell'_azione_ non rientrava tra i suoi interessi, semplicemente non ci riusciva. Preferiva indugiare sul materiale infinito trovato in rete, sviluppando un'ovvia predilezione per il genere amatoriale, senza attori pagati e senza una storia costruita ad hoc. Semplice voglia di una coppia a lei totalmente sconosciuta che si dedicava a del buon sesso, riprendendosi nel frattempo.

L'unica e ultima volta che aveva accompagnato una naturale — per lei — pratica di autoerotismo, fantasticando su qualcuno che conosceva, era stato quando aveva avuto diciotto anni, la prima volta che si era procurata un orgasmo da sola dopo la violenza. E forse era stato anche quel dettaglio a farle bollare come un qualcosa di _vietato_ l'idea di fantasticare su una persona: la sensazione predominante era sempre stata quella di arrecare una qualche forma di violenza _involontaria_ a quel suo momentaneo punto di riferimento.

La prima volta che si era masturbata aveva pensato a Damian. _Dopo_, ricordava bene come si era sentita: triste, sola, sciocca, certa di aver offeso o forzato ipoteticamente il suo istruttore. Era stato in quel momento che aveva capito che ciò che provava per lui meritava di mutare in una consapevolezza più matura, meno nociva per lei e per il suo maestro.

In realtà era stato anche estremamente facile razionalizzare quell'improvvisa certezza. Si era sempre trattata, in fin dei conti, di distruttiva ostinazione, l'infantile pensiero che nessun altro potesse volerle bene come aveva sempre fatto e come continuava a fare Fisher.

Damian le aveva permesso di capire che il mondo custodiva bellezze gentili che non le avrebbero mai provocato alcun tipo di dolore, ma non era con lui che doveva riscoprirle definitivamente. Quella parte dell'insegnamento era toccato esclusivamente a lei.

Con un sospiro, Selene aprì il foro dello scarico della vasca, in modo da potersi sciacquare e lavare con cura i capelli. Guardandosi nello specchio sopra il lavandino, l'asciugamano avvolto attorno al corpo con gesto meccanico, si rese conto di dover rinforzare il colore viola quanto prima, ma una parte di sé aveva realmente iniziato a valutare l'idea di cambiare tonalità, oltre che di accorciare un po' il taglio.

Durante il pranzo ricevette una telefonata da suo zio per sapere se per quella sera fosse possibile allestire una live al Crannóg con Řehoř. Selene gli rispose di sì, che avrebbe preparato una scaletta musicale con il tastierista subito dopo la chiamata. Dopo un paio d'ore fu il turno di Vaclav di contattarla, chiedendole conferma dell'evento — evento che era già stato condiviso in rete tramite una semplice newsletter. Anche in quel caso rispose positivamente, assicurando al ragazzo la presenza di canzoni di stampo maggiormente ispirato al loro genere preferito, anche se entrambi avevano scoperto vicendevolmente di spaziare dal rock, al metal, fino al punk con una spontaneità fanciullesca.

Il bisogno di sfogare quella sottile patina di frustrazione doveva pur essere veicolato nella giusta direzione, anche se Selene non affidava totalmente quella sgradevole sensazione di incertezza al desiderio infantile di cancellare con il piacere di pochi minuti una bizzarra tristezza che l'accompagnava da ore.

Non aveva bisogno di mentire a sé stessa per conoscere il modo in cui la sua mente reagiva e lavorava a una situazione simile. Non era stato il rifiuto di Adam a turbarla, quanto piuttosto il modo in cui dietro le sue parole, dietro il suo sguardo _alieno_, dietro la sua espressione, ci fosse invece un gigantesco e ingombrante "S_ì, Selene, lo vorrei tanto anche io. Ma non possiamo, non dobbiamo, non siamo legittimati a sentirci così._"

Una grandissima parte di lei, forse quella più importante, ringraziava profondamente il potenziato per la forza mostrata in quel momento, una forza che la scozzese non aveva avuto; per il coraggio nel non cedere a qualcosa di altamente distruttivo e sbagliato, quel coraggio tipico di chi non aveva bisogno di trovare risposte negli altri per sentirsi completo, un coraggio che la ragazza ancora cercava di far suo; per la sicurezza di un luogo in cui nulla poteva trasformarsi in un'accozzaglia imprecisa di due corpi vuoti, due gusci di carne e sangue che avevano smarrito i loro ospiti, una sicurezza che la scozzese avvertiva soltanto quando poteva immergersi in una battaglia nuova e improvvisa, spinta unicamente dalla necessità di pensare alla propria sopravvivenza.

Nonostante il comportamento di Adam avesse riacceso in lei capricciosi fiotti di orgoglio, sapeva bene quanto l'americano fosse stato saggio e indispensabile, quanto lui fosse stato presente, gentile e tenero senza il bisogno di accogliere un comportamento che avrebbe reso più complicata una situazione già profondamente incerta: per quanto dolci, proprio quei momenti non potevano e non dovevano essere accolti tanto a cuor leggero.

Il fatto che ne fosse consapevole anche Selene le fece chiedere in quale istante della sua vita avesse lasciato sbocciare una tale maturità. Lei, che non si credeva davvero in grado di gestire autonomamente qualcosa di tanto grande.

Era difficile riuscire a vedere oltre la semplicità delle parole e dei gesti ma, che potesse essere maledetta se osava negarlo ancora, quanto era grata della presenza di sé stessa nella sua vita con il suo passato, i suoi tormenti, i suoi demoni, la sua follia, la sua tristezza e la sua solitudine. E quanto si odiava per il modo in cui si sentiva risollevata e pronta a fronteggiare ancora il mondo, consapevole di poterlo distruggere e dominare se soltanto lo avesse voluto. Quanto si disprezzava per la facilità con cui poteva guardare avanti, sanguinante e ferita, ma comunque sempre sulle proprie gambe.

Aveva compreso e intuito più volte che quella sua forza d'animo, quell'ostinazione, quella naturale propensione a lottare, l'avevano resa agli occhi di Artair e di Damian una personalità assolutamente incredibile, ma Selene non riusciva davvero a vedersi sotto quella _luce_, non con quelle connotazioni prettamente legate a una simbologia da "eroe senza macchia e senza paura".

Lei non era così speciale, lei non era così forte, lei non era così incredibile, non nel senso che intendevano gli unici due uomini che la conoscevano realmente.

La sensazione di aver arrecato in qualche modo un torto all'intera esistenza continuava ad avvelenare il suo corpo; il senso di colpa per essere viva e la gioia disarmante di poter scegliere come affrontare tutto il resto erano i sentimenti che la straziavano maggiormente: certe volte voleva cedere a uno, certe volte voleva cedere all'altro.

Certe volte si torturava con una semplice domanda — _Perché io? _— e certe volte sceglieva di proseguire sul bisogno di sperimentare i più bassi e profondi istinti della vita, proprio per sentirsi come tutti gli altri, proprio per sperimentare errori comuni, paradisi artificiali, quella distruttività emotiva che le toglieva il fiato con la sua intensità, ma che sapeva donarle così tanto, così profondamente. Ecco perché in realtà aveva chiesto ad Adam di fare sesso con lei.

Sapeva di non avere il diritto di spegnere quella dualità, eppure era sempre stato troppo facile indugiare tra i propri pensieri differenti, viaggiando metaforicamente da una sponda all'altra del proprio animo, solo sé stessa come nave e piccoli attimi di vita come suoi timonieri.

Damian una volta le aveva detto che era solo lei a scegliere, solo lei a decidere, ma con tutto ciò che le era successo non poteva fare a meno, certe volte, di lasciarsi ancora sopraffare da eventi esterni, su cui credeva di non avere alcun controllo.

Forse iniziava davvero ad avere fiducia nelle parole del suo maestro, ascoltate poco prima che si separassero, due anni addietro. Forse iniziava a essere stanca di non riuscire più a sentire la stessa _fede_ che da bambina le aveva trasmesso suo padre, qualcosa che faceva parte dei suoi doni, un'estensione della forza di sua madre, due caratteristiche che si erano congiunte in lei nell'atto della procreazione. Forse iniziava a percepire la spinta per affrontare completamente quella parte di sé aberrante e meschina, certa di poterla vincere. Certa di _doverla _vincere.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Selene non aveva mostrato un singolo accenno di sorpresa quando per puro caso, mentre suonava sul palchetto del Crannóg con Řehoř Simek, aveva individuato Adam Jensen accanto a Vaclav. Erano entrambi seduti sugli ultimi sgabelli più vicini alla porta che conduceva al retro del locale, mentre Artair restava poco oltre il bancone a pochi passi da loro, impegnato nel tener d'occhio il lavoro dei suoi dipendenti e i comportamenti dei clienti intenti a ordinare da bere.

Il sabato sera portava spesso molta più gente del previsto, e se ci si abbinava un freddo gelido all'esterno e un'esibizione dal vivo all'interno, si poteva star certi che il pub ne avrebbe decisamente guadagnato lautamente.

Per la scozzese la reazione a quella specifica _presenza _arrivò soltanto alla fine della canzone che stava cantando, un cenno del capo appena accennato quando si decise a liberarsi spalle e braccia da uno spolverino leggero che ormai le procurava troppo caldo — o forse era quella bizzarra ansia ad aver aumentato la sua temperatura corporea?

Selene si legò i capelli viola in una coda alta, la chitarra acustica tenuta contro di sé grazie alla cinghia, il chiaro obbiettivo di prendersi qualche secondo per osservare meglio la sala del locale.

Era _fin troppo_ _consapevole _di aver indossato per l'occasione uno dei vestitini più ammiccanti che potesse avere nel suo guardaroba, un semplice tubino nero di simil velluto a bretelle ampie che si apriva frontalmente tramite cerniera, decisamente corto, _parecchio corto_, e che le strizzava impietosamente il seno morbido. Per completare la sua mise aveva optato per un paio di stivali sopra il ginocchio con un tacco solido e sicuro di pochi centimetri e dei collant non molto coprenti che lasciavano intuire la trama dei tatuaggi esposti sulle porzioni di cosce allenate.

Si trattava del solito abbigliamento che mostrava al locale quando doveva suonare, ma sapeva bene quanto il suo corpo risultasse particolarmente allettante in quel momento, insieme all'eyeliner e al mascara che accentuavano l'azzurro del proprio sguardo.

Per un brevissimo momento si era sentita quasi infastidita dalla comparsa di Adam, domandosi se lui fosse venuto lì perché credeva di non trovarla al locale o perché invece aveva _sperato _il contrario — e a quell'ipotesi provava sentimenti decisamente più complessi, la certezza che in quel caso lui fosse al Crannóg per parlarle.

Dopo un lungo respiro e un'occhiata veloce al tastierista riprese posto davanti al microfono, alzandolo leggermente per poter suonare con maggior trasporto senza sedersi sullo sgabello lasciatole a disposizione: le canzoni che aveva scelto per la serata erano tutte piuttosto _movimentate_, nei testi e nella melodia. Quando finalmente ritornò nuovamente in sé stessa dimenticò qualunque emozione negativa, liberandosi di quel livore attraverso la musica e attraverso tutto ciò che rappresentava per lei quell'incredibile passione.

Si esibì con rinnovata energia e decisione, coinvolgendo il pubblico presente che talvolta intonava con lei le parole di quelle canzoni. Quasi riuscì a dimenticare il faro invisibile che puntava tutta la sua attenzione sull'americano, in quell'animosità che era emersa nel preciso istante in cui aveva compreso che lui l'avrebbe guardata — di nuovo quel fiotto di capriccioso orgoglio che le suggerì di mostrarsi al meglio di sé stessa, mentre finalmente, _finalmente_, si lasciava andare al marasma dentro di lei e al fuoco che ormai non cercava più nemmeno di domare.

_Infantile e sciocca. Perché ti sto cedendo il potere di rendermi così infantile e sciocca?_

_Crash_ _, _ _crash_ _, _ _burn_ _, _ _let_ _it_ _all_ _burn_   
_This_ _[hurricane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM)'s_ _chasing_ _us_ _all_ _ underground_

Non aveva davvero previsto quanto le canzoni che aveva scelto per quella serata si sarebbero rivelate tanto terapeutiche per il suo animo. Le donavano in qualche modo sollievo e allo stesso tempo spingevano quel bisogno primordiale di scacciare il resto del mondo fuori dalla sua mente.

_Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _? Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _ me?_   
_Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _ me _ _dead_ _ or _ _alive_ _to_ _live_ _ a _ _lie_ _?_

Riusciva a sentire sempre la passione scaturita da quel dono, la bellezza che sperimentava ogni volta che sceglieva di veicolare le sue emozioni tramite le parole e le note di altri, non perché fosse più facile, ma perché le restituivano molto su cui riflettere e molto con cui mostrarsi — la tigre in gabbia che avrebbe riconquistato la sua libertà alla prima occasione.

Era tanto vicina a quell'incauta beatitudine da potersi spingere oltre i meccanismi che attivavano tutti i suoi dubbi e tutte le sue paure, e contro cui lottava da sola senza apparente difficoltà, ma da cui molto spesso aveva creduto di non riuscire a uscirne vincitrice.

_Tell_ _ me, _ _would_ _you_ _kill_ _to_ _save_ _ a _ _life_ _?_   
_Tell_ _ me, _ _would_ _you_ _kill_ _to_ _ prove _ _you're_ _right_ _?_

Era lì che poteva celarsi in bella vista, sotto gli sguardi rapiti di persone sconosciute che si esaltavano per la sua natura palesemente distrutta e rinata, piena di tagli e di cicatrici, piena di graffi e di morsi, piena di quella tipica vitalità di chi non aveva timore di morire, ma simbolicamente afflitta dal terrore di essere dimenticata.

Era il desiderio infantile di lasciare un segno negli altri, a qualunque costo, il medesimo desiderio che l'aveva guidata a chiedere ad Adam di fare sesso con lei, la recondita sicurezza che lui avrebbe accantonato tutto ciò che la riguardava, in un caso o nell'altro — quindi per quale assurdo motivo se ne preoccupava?

Aveva dimenticato tanto presto la voce dei suoi genitori, non voleva che anche la sua voce scomparisse allo stesso modo dal resto del mondo.

_Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _? Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _ me?_   
_Do _ _you_ _really_ _want_ _ me _ _dead_ _ or _ _alive to torture for my sins_

Quando l'esibizione si concluse le parve che il cuore nel suo petto fosse prossimo a esplodere. Le spalle le si sollevavano per seguire il respiro costante a cui si stava lasciando andare, la pelle sembrava bruciare sotto le luci del locale, con una leggera patina di sudore ad avvolgerla e gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicavano appena per l'eyeliner leggermente sbavato.

Alzò il viso al soffitto mentre i clienti mostravano tutta la loro approvazione, tra applausi brevi e urla appena controllate, e lo abbassò infine con gli occhi chiusi, il capo leggermente inclinato sulla spalla in un cenno poco prima di liberarsi della chitarra per riporla nella custodia poggiata accanto alla tastiera.

Řehoř stava riorganizzando a sua volta le proprie cose, lanciandole uno sguardo interrogativo. L'attaccatura dei suoi corti capelli brizzolati lasciava nascere un paio di goccioline di sudore che scivolarono sulle linee del volto, il viso adulto stanco ma decisamente soddisfatto, gli occhi scuri che brillavano ancora per l'eccitazione di aver suonato ammirato da un pubblico tanto caloroso.

Il tastierista si spostò di un passo, la voce maschile volutamente addolcita. «Hey, piccoletta, tutto bene? Stasera eri parecchio scatenata».

Selene gli rivolse un'occhiata veloce prima di chiudere la cerniera della custodia. Sapeva bene quanto si fosse lasciata _scrutare _da chiunque nel corso di quell'esibizione, ma ne aveva sentito un disperato bisogno.

«Solo un po' di pensieri per la testa...», ammise lei con un debole sorriso.

L'uomo alzò una mano per poggiarla sulla sua chioma violetta, scarmigliandole leggermente i capelli in un gesto paterno nonostante lei li tenesse ancora raccolti nella coda. «Hai bisogno di parlarne?».

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle, rispondendo con un cenno di diniego. «In realtà, vorrei solo un abbraccio, ma quanto sarebbe difficile poi non alimentare le voci che circolano su noi due?».

Řehoř si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata, calda e divertita, sollevando le braccia per esaudire la richiesta della giovane. «E tu lasciali parlare».

La strinse con calma per pochi istanti, avvertendo sui palmi delle mani il calore e il leggero strato di sudore della pelle delle braccia, percependo appena i segni sotto i tatuaggi, ma ignorandoli ogni qual volta gli capitava di appurarne la presenza per puro caso.

La scozzese si limitò a mantenere comunque un certo distacco per semplice accortezza personale, sempre dubbiosa di scatenare una sorta di insicurezza in chi poteva percepire le cicatrici anche con un rapido tocco.

«Mio zio ci sta guardando?», domandò lei, ridacchiando dopo essersi allontanata,.

Si sentiva davvero un po' più tranquilla e disposta a reggere qualunque situazione si apprestava a fronteggiare di lì a qualche minuto.

Il tastierista scosse il viso in un cenno allegro, riprendendo i suoi doveri di fine esibizione e spostandosi nuovamente accanto al suo strumento musicale.

«Artair può bellamente baciarmi le chiappe, o scegliere di vedersela con Hélèn», ironizzò Řehoř senza alcuna esitazione.

Selene scoppiò a ridere ancora più sonoramente, sollevando il capo nell'accompagnare il gesto divertito e tornando sull'uomo con espressione ormai rasserenata.

«È qualcosa a cui spero di assistere», rispose la ragazza, recuperando lo spolverino e stringendolo tra le mani, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.

«Cosa? Tuo zio che mi bacia il sedere, o mia moglie e lui che si menano?», chiese Simek, l'espressione resa dubbiosa dalla prima prospettiva ma altrettanto intrigata dall'altra.

«Assolutamente la seconda opzione», rispose la nipote dell'hacker con voce sicura, un sorrisetto sghembo a tradirne le parole successive. «Ma torniamo a qualcosa di più importante: quando deciderete tu e la tua donna di farmi dono di un'altra femminuccia? O di un maschietto?».

L'uomo le lanciò contro il fianco una bottiglietta di plastica vuota, provocandole una risata ancora più forte mentre si metteva in spalla la custodia della chitarra, reggeva in una mano lo spolverino e si spostava per scendere dal palchetto.

Quello scambio di battute con Řehoř l'aveva rimessa di buon umore, dandole un'espressione sinceramente rilassata quando si spostò verso il lato del bancone che le interessava. Non poteva far finta di nulla, non poteva ignorare tanto apertamente la presenza che l'aveva sorpresa e turbata durante la fine dell'esibizione.

Dedicò uno sguardo ad Adam, i suoi occhi potenziati perfettamente coperti dalle lenti mentre alzava il volto su di lei dal bicchiere di whisky. Lo fissò con calma e con un angolo delle labbra sollevato per poi scuotere il capo con un sorriso più ampio, spostandosi infine oltre. Lasciò lo strumento musicale e lo spolverino accanto ad Artair, vicino alla parete, incurante che una manica dell'indumento rischiasse di sporcarsi sfiorando appena il pavimento.

Koller si agitò leggermente sullo sgabello su cui era seduto, regalandole un sorriso entusiasta e sincera spontaneità nel tono di voce. «Selene, sei stata incredibile! Non credo di averti mai sentito suonare e cantare così».

BlueDevil le rivolse uno sguardo attento, annuendo poco dopo per confermare quel commento e lasciando intendere allo stesso modo una lecita curiosità per quella scelta musicale. «Non propriamente in linea con lo stile del locale, ma i clienti hanno apprezzato parecchio».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle lasciate scoperte. Una piccola vocina nella testa le ricordava che Jensen fosse in grado di vedere le cicatrici oltre l'inchiostro nero, anche se non era sicura che le sue ottiche artificiali potessero scorgerle da quella breve distanza.

«Ho fatto solo ciò che mi diverte», asserì la ragazza mentre girava nuovamente attorno al bancone per prendere posto sullo sgabello a lato dell'americano. «E tu da quanto tempo sei qui?», gli chiese con tono tranquillo, certa che non avrebbe avuto davvero senso ignorarlo davanti agli altri.

Vaclav non perse un istante a rispondere al posto dell'agente, per nulla intimorito dalla presenza del suo _paziente_ e dall'occhiata nascosta che questi gli rivolse. «È arrivato poco dopo la fine della prima canzone, quindi sì, ha visto quasi tutto il concerto».

L'ex-SWAT inclinò leggermente il viso verso di lei, un sopracciglio appena alzato oltre l'innesto dermico. «Preoccupata del mio parere silenzioso?», le chiese con tono divertito.

Sembrava incredibilmente predisposto a punzecchiarla o a prenderla in giro con un atteggiamento sorprendentemente disponibile. O forse si trattava della presenza di Artair e di Koller: le sembrava così facile percepire la sua necessità nel non far notare in alcun modo quanta confidenza avessero.

La scozzese si lasciò sfuggire una linguaccia, appoggiandosi al ripiano con le braccia nude, il tubino che seguì il movimento del corpo e le strizzò maggiormente la scollatura. Qualcosa in un leggero mutamento nel volto del potenziato le fece capire che lui aveva chinato per un momento lo sguardo protetto dalle lenti sulla linea evidente del seno, ritornando subito sul viso di Selene per dissimulare quel cenno.

«Non ti darò mai questa soddisfazione», lo rimbeccò lei, sollevando il mento in un gesto altezzoso. «E in ogni caso il tuo giudizio è assolutamente irrilevante, dato che di musica sembri saperne molto poco».

Adam bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, un piccolo sogghigno ad alzargli un angolo della bocca e un leggero inclinamento del capo verso la spalla, per poi farle intuire di essere ritornato a fissarla. «Potrei sorprenderti».

La giovane rimase un momento in silenzio, deglutendo appena per come quelle due semplici parole sembravano assumere un significato totalmente diverso pronunciate con quello specifico tono di voce un po' roco e un po' divertito.

Annuì di slancio perché totalmente incapace di formulare, _di nuovo_, una frase di senso compiuto e decise di ordinare una lemon soda al barista più vicino per dedicarsi ad altro. Fu suo zio a esaudire comunque la sua richiesta, allontanandosi poco dopo per pagare la prestazione a Řehoř, dall'altra parte del bancone.

Il Crannóg sarebbe rimasto aperto per almeno un'altro paio d'ore, approfittando del sabato sera per protrarre lecitamente l'orario di chiusura. Solitamente dopo un'esibizione lo staff riattivava della musica in filodiffusione, il più delle volte rispecchiante lo stile del locale e i gusti dei baristi, in un'alternanza di generi piuttosto inusuale ma che sembrava funzionare per la clientela.

Selene nel corso di altre serate aveva sempre passato quel lasso di tempo seduta al bar a sorseggiare qualche bevanda, a chiacchierare con qualcuno che poteva riconoscere come avventore abituale del pub, o a chiacchierare con suo zio o con Řehoř, se questi decideva di trattenersi con loro, ma talvolta capitava anche che la ragazza si limitasse a mettersi la chitarra in spalla, raccogliere la sua roba e tornare a casa prima della chiusura.

Non era più tanto certa che Adam fosse lì per parlare con lei, magari il potenziato aveva semplicemente pensato che prima di partire avesse tutto il diritto di concedersi una bevuta in compagnia. Bevuta che, da ciò che lei aveva capito, gli era sempre offerta da BlueDevil: magari si trattava di semplice _opportunismo_.

Solitamente era molto più spigliata e rilassata, capace di intraprendere argomenti di conversazione con chiunque, ma proprio in quel momento restava sullo sgabello come se si trovasse sui carboni ardenti, le gambe accavallate poste leggermente di lato per seguire la linea del bancone, le ginocchia rivolte comunque lontane dall'angolo vicino al quale era seduto Jensen; la schiena era dritta, quasi come le braccia nude tese sul ripiano, e le mani giocavano distrattamente e nervosamente con il bicchiere di vetro pieno per metà della terza limonata con ghiaccio, una cannuccia verde fluo che spiccava verso l'alto e si muoveva pigramente a seconda degli spostamenti rotatori.

Non aveva più rivolto la parola all'ex-SWAT nemmeno per un singolo commento o per qualche veloce battuta, semplicemente perché lui non aveva più partecipato al dialogo intercorso tra la scozzese e Vaclav — continuarono a discutere di musica e dell'esibizione, citando altri eventi simili sparsi per la città ed eventuali concerti in Europa in luoghi più o meno vicini.

Eppure Selene sapeva bene di avere buona parte dell'attenzione di Adam su di sé: continuava a bastarle così poco per capire quando le guardava le dita giocare con il bicchiere di vetro, i polpastrelli che scivolavano sulla superficie liscia e bagnata di condensa, o quando le guardava le curve naturali dei gomiti decorati dai ghirigori neri, o quando invece si fermava a scrutare, sempre da oltre le lenti, la linea della spalla più vicina, soltanto la bretella del vestito a coprire un po' la zona.

E la scollatura. Era così dannatamente assurdo scoprire Adam intento di tanto in tanto a scivolare con gli occhi, nonostante le lenti, sulle rotondità esposte del seno, strizzate dall'abito e dall'indumento intimo sotto di esso. Scorgere in lui un leggero ondeggiamento dei suoi fianchi, come se fosse improvvisamente _scomodo _sullo sgabello. Intuire a malapena un lieve cenno del suo viso maschile che le lasciava notare il modo in cui tendeva a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.

Per lei poter osservare tutti quei dettagli rappresentava una scoperta ancor più grande, qualcosa che, nonostante il silenzio dell'uomo, non le diede più quella sensazione di disagio.

Proprio per quell'insperato benessere intraprese non poche volte con Koller il piacere di canticchiare qualche canzone diffusa tramite le casse del Crannóg, con Jensen seduto tra di loro. Non poté fare a meno di vedere l'accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra dell'ex-SWAT proprio durante quei momenti, come se non fosse affatto infastidito di trovarsi in mezzo a un chiacchiericcio costante e a qualche ritornello _urlato_ con poca cura e tanta veemenza, in una parodia divertita che i due giovani non si premuravano di nascondere.

Fu proprio il vedere quell'espressione, anche mentre gli innesti dermici erano attivi, che le donò la possibilità di rivolgere all'americano qualche occhiata più lunga e tranquilla, uno scambio silenzioso che si accorse di aver intrapreso inizialmente con una certa titubanza. Grazie a quegli sguardi un po' più attenti e interessati, le fu terribilmente facile individuare nell'agente un moto di attenzione, una singolare increspatura sulla fronte, osservando infine il viso maschile rizzarsi nella sua direzione — o era meglio dire che era rivolto oltre le spalle di lei.

Selene seppe prima ancora di esserne davvero certa che c'era qualcosa che aveva attirato lo sguardo del potenziato, qualcosa che lo fece irrigidire sulla schiena e allontanare di poco il bicchiere di whisky che teneva in una mano, sempre poggiato sul bancone.

Qualcuno la urtò sul fianco con un movimento impreciso, non abbastanza forte da rischiare di farla spostare con tutto lo sgabello, ma si ritrovò comunque pronta a portare i palmi sul ripiano in una presa sicura, abbandonando la bevanda e voltandosi per guardare cosa fosse successo.

Un ragazzo giovane di bell'aspetto, a occhio e croce sulla trentina, con corti capelli castani, occhi scuri e una barba curata che gli circondava il mento e le guance, le sorrise portandosi una mano al petto in un gesto di scuse, mantenendo comunque la stessa vicinanza appena _conquistata_.

«Perdonami, i miei amici mi hanno praticamente spinto per farmi parlare con te», disse subito lo sconosciuto con tono affabile, gesticolando verso un punto impreciso della sala, qualche sillaba un po' strascicata che diede a Selene una discreta certezza sul fatto che il ragazzo avesse già bevuto.

«Mi chiamo Evžen. Ti abbiamo vista suonare e volevamo farti i nostri sinceri complimenti. Beh... I miei complimenti, dato che sono da solo per ora».

«Oh», iniziò Selene fingendosi sorpresa, decisamente abituata a quegli approcci piuttosto esuberanti. Non le mancò di ascoltare al contempo un leggero verso di stizza provenire presumibilmente da Adam. «Grazie, sei gentile».

Evžen quasi non le diede il tempo di terminare la frase, allungando una mano per poggiarla sulla porzione di schiena lasciata esposta dal tubino, i capelli viola legati ancora nella coda gli diedero accesso a quella zona del suo corpo senza molti problemi.

«Sei da sola?», domandò lui senza nemmeno rivolgere un solo sguardo ai due potenziati vicini.

Selene non seppe dire se li ignorò volutamente o se non avesse davvero notato la precedente conversazione in cui era stata impegnata. Probabilmente Evžen aveva osservato da tutta la sera le sue dinamiche con il resto delle persone lì presenti.

«Posso offrirti da bere?», continuò senza esitazione.

La scozzese si irrigidì impercettibilmente alla sensazione del palmo estraneo sulla pelle, scostando leggermente il viso nell'avvertire anche il sentore di alcool nel respiro del cliente che non aveva mai visto prima.

«Non è necessario, in realtà bevo gratis», ammise lei.

«Certo, lo posso immaginare», esordì l'altro con una risata fin troppo gutturale.

La risposta le fece inarcare visibilmente un sopracciglio, ma lui non fece caso alla sua espressione dubbiosa e proseguì senza indugi.

«Cosa bevi, quindi? Qualcosa di forte?».

«Una semplice lemon soda», puntualizzò Selene, l'intuito che le fornì abbastanza informazioni con cui capire che Evžen avrebbe manifestato ben presto un atteggiamento un po' più espansivo.

Lanciò un'occhiata rapida ai due potenziati alla sua sinistra, entrambi silenziosi e attenti al dialogo con lo sconosciuto: Vaclav sembrava incuriosito da quell'approccio tanto incurante e diretto, anche se non del tutto convinto dalla scena; Adam invece, l'espressione imperscrutabile e gli occhi coperti dalle lenti, restava impossibilmente immobile, rigido sullo sgabello.

«_Ohooo_, ma come?», riprese il cliente con voce allegra. «Niente vodka o tequila? Nemmeno un po' di rum? Dai, allora bevi con me qualcosa di diverso. Ti va se ci sediamo su uno dei divanetti?».

La nipote di Artair scosse il capo in un gesto morbido, un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra e il busto inclinato in avanti per cercare di allontanarsi dalla mano dello sconosciuto che era rimasta sulla sua schiena.

«No, grazie, per stasera non ho intenzione di bere alcolici».

Evžen ignorò la risposta, spostando l'unico altro palmo libero sul ginocchio più sollevato della ragazza, scivolando in un movimento deciso poco oltre il bordo del gambale dello stivale nero per poggiare le dita direttamente sulla coscia di lei; i collant non gli vietarono di sentire il calore della gamba femminile e il bordo del vestitino non tanto distante dalle dita fin troppo _moleste_.

«Dai, avanti, non fare la timida. Possiamo andare al Red Queen, se ti va. Magari là ti sentirai più a tuo agio».

Selene aveva un ottimo autocontrollo in quelle circostanze: sapeva bene quando era l'alcool a rendere molto più disinibiti certi avventori del pub, ma non poté fare a meno di avvertire l'impulso di prendere la propria bevanda e versarla sul ragazzo che non si era posto alcun problema nel toccarla tanto apertamente. O magari spingerlo via piuttosto eloquentemente, ma avrebbe rischiato di mandarlo direttamente sul palchetto dall'altra parte del locale.

«Hey», cercò comunque di rimediare lei senza incorrere in risposte tanto fisiche e _violente_. «Non è carino che mi metti le mani addosso», disse senza ulteriori indugi.

La sua voce fu abbastanza alta per farsi sentire anche da uno dei baristi che lavorava per suo zio, immediatamente rivolto alla scena per sincerarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

Evžen allontanò subito i suoi palmi per riportarli al petto nel secondo falso cenno di scuse, chinandosi verso la scozzese con espressione fintamente mortificata. Prima ancora di sentire la sua risposta, la ragazza intuì con quali toni lo sconosciuto avrebbe cercato di recuperare una minima parte del suo _orgoglio ferito_.

«Oh, mi dispiace, scusami. Errore mio, devo essermi lasciato ingannare dal vestito da puttanella che hai addosso».

La ragazza gli dedicò una veloce occhiata sorpresa, per nulla offesa dall'epiteto ma assurdamente disposta a ridergli in faccia per quel commento, vedendolo palesare una evidente smorfia di fastidio. Ciò che non aveva previsto fu il rumore di uno sgabello alle sue spalle, Vaclav che si lasciò sfuggire un "hey" piuttosto sonoro rivolto allo _stronzo_.

Aveva pensato che fosse stato proprio il medico a scattare come una molla, ma quando poté osservare Adam affiancarla e frapporsi fra lei e Evžen non poté fare a meno che afferrare Jensen per il braccio più vicino, trattenendolo — perché c'era stato qualcosa nei movimenti di lui che le diede la sensazione che l'americano avesse avuto tutte le intenzioni di rompere la mandibola a quell'idiota.

«Adam...», mormorò piano la giovane, stupita di ritrovarsi difesa dall'uomo anche in quel contesto.

Non ci volle molto per notare altri quattro ragazzi avvicinarsi in un unico movimento, in una sorta di simbiosi cameratesca, tutti ben vestiti e con l'aria di chi aveva intenzione di concludere la serata con una rissa. Eppure dovettero percepire anche loro quel tacito senso di pericolo che l'ex-SWAT emanava, scegliendo di restare a distanza di sicurezza.

L'agente sentì la presa delle mani di Selene sul braccio, una forza paradossalmente familiare che lo trattenne dall'avanzare verso l'altro individuo e che gli ricordò che lei, a conti fatti, poteva cavarsela perfettamente da sola — ma non era riuscito a ignorare oltre il comportamento dello sconosciuto.

«Ripetile quello che hai detto, o prova ancora a toccarla, e ti faccio uscire da qui senza denti, insieme ai tuoi amichetti», lo intimò lui con tono decisamente esaustivo.

Evžen fu costretto a inclinare il capo verso l'alto per guardare Jensen, un'iniziale smorfia di disprezzo che gli lambì il volto mentre fu sul punto di rispondergli a tono, _gonfiando_ ridicolmente il petto e le spalle in un gesto che aveva lo scopo di dargli un'aria più minacciosa, inutilmente. Quando però ebbe la certezza che l'uomo davanti a lui fosse un potenziato si paralizzò per un lungo momento, il labbro superiore ancora arricciato nella voglia di lasciarsi sfuggire quelle parole che avrebbero portato a un'unica conclusione.

Mosse un passo indietro, poi un altro, uno sbuffo secco poco prima di raggiungere il gruppetto di _compagni_ e incamminarsi per l'uscita bofonchiando un sonoro "_fottuti tostapane_".

Selene non si era nemmeno girata per seguire gli sconosciuti con lo sguardo, consapevole di trattenere ancora tra le dita di entrambe le mani il braccio del potenziato protetto dal cappotto di buona fattura. Si ritrovò lo sguardo di Jensen su di sé, anche se ancora coperto dalle lenti. L'uomo si piegò sul lato per osservarla senza allontanarsi, lasciandole stringere l'arto robotico.

Quando improvvisamente si resero conto entrambi che la parte superiore dell'estremità in lega era premuta senza alcuna esitazione sul seno di lei, il tubino nero che lasciava visibile l'ampia scollatura e il braccio praticamente in mezzo, si fissarono per qualche altro istante in silenzio.

Non ne erano sorpresi, o intimoriti, o spaventati, ma al contrario sembravano assolutamente disposti ad accogliere nuovamente quella vicinanza incredibilmente intensa.

Fu la giovane a interrompere comunque il contatto, adocchiando Artair intento ad avvicinarsi rapidamente a quella zona del bancone dopo che lo stesso barista che aveva assistito alla scena gli aveva riferito quanto accaduto.

Jensen si distanziò dei passi necessari per permetterle di alzarsi dallo sgabello e spostarsi in direzione del retro del bancone, raggiungendo rapidamente la custodia della sua chitarra per prendere lo spolverino, indossandolo con una certa fretta.

Non aveva voglia di stare ad ascoltare un'eventuale paternale da parte di suo zio e non aveva voglia di rimanere in mezzo a tutta quella gente chiassosa.

«Se vi serve il bagno», disse rivolta a Vaclav e Adam con una mano già sulla maniglia della porta vicina, «vi conviene usare quello sul retro, perché quello destinato ai clienti probabilmente tra poco verrà chiuso».

Non si prese nemmeno il tempo per ascoltare una loro possibile risposta, varcando l'uscio con una discreta rapidità e raggiungendo la toilette privata per utilizzarla con calma — le tre lemon soda che avevano decisamente sortito un effetto sgradevole alla sua vescica. Si lavò le mani subito dopo essersi sistemata l'abbigliamento, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di stanchezza mentre appoggiava i palmi sul bordo del piccolo lavabo e scrutava la propria espressione tramite lo specchio davanti a lei, i capelli viola raccolti nella coda che lasciavano perfettamente visibile ogni lato del viso.

Non era la prima volta che qualcuno si prendeva la libertà di assumere quell'atteggiamento con lei: non si trattava soltanto del fatto che individui come Evžen meritassero non solo un rifiuto categorico, ma anche una ginocchiata ben assestata tra le gambe che li avrebbe invalidati da qualunque genere di attività sessuale per un po' di tempo.

La triste consapevolezza che simili comportamenti fossero una diretta anteprima di violenze decisamente peggiori fu ciò che la rese davvero insofferente.

Non erano soltanto le offese sessiste, o le parole di scherno, o le mani allungate senza alcuna autorizzazione ad averle improvvisamente gettato addosso quel sentore di profonda stanchezza. Si trattava di quell'incertezza familiare che le si stagliò nella bocca dello stomaco e che poteva ricollegare al lungo periodo in cui il fantasma dello stupro aveva rischiato di renderla totalmente incapace di fidarsi di un uomo.

E si trattava di Adam, di come lui fosse intervenuto non appena la situazione si era mostrata eticamente insostenibile. In altre simili circostanze anche suo zio si era esposto in prima linea per difenderla, mettendo spesso al bando quei clienti particolarmente fastidiosi, ma BlueDevil era la sua famiglia, l'unico parente su cui faceva affidamento. Adam non era obbligato a reagire in quel modo, eppure non aveva esitato un solo istante a farlo.

Selene sospirò appena, passandosi le dita in corrispondenza di una lieve sbavatura dell'eyeliner sotto entrambi gli occhi, e sciacquandosi nuovamente i palmi subito dopo. Una volta nel corridoio, guardò in direzione del lato dai cui sentiva provenire il caos del locale, stringendosi le braccia al petto in un moto di insofferenza.

Non ritornò immediatamente nella sala principale, ma proseguì invece in direzione dell'uscita secondaria, sentendo il varco alle sue spalle aprirsi, il rumore proveniente da lì improvvisamente intensificato.

Ignorò chiunque si fosse affacciato dalla porta e superò l'uscio che la separava dalla stradina secondaria che ospitava un paio di auto parcheggiate, l'aria fredda della notte che la investì senza pietà per il suo abbigliamento troppo leggero. Si liberò i capelli sulla schiena per la sensazione di tepore che sapeva avrebbe provato grazie a essi, un'ingenua coperta di Linus che le ricadde dolcemente anche sulle spalle.

Attese appena una decina di secondi prima di sentire la porta accanto a lei aprirsi verso l'esterno, un sorriso debole sulle labbra e lo sguardo basso sul marciapiedi.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide un movimento familiare in nero, il cappotto di Jensen che si smuoveva appena per il leggero vento che soffiava attorno a loro. Ascoltò il suono prodotto dall'accendino zippo dell'agente, seguito da un profondo respiro e dalla vista di una nuvoletta di fumo che si propagò nell'aria.

Selene espirò profondamente, alzando il capo per osservare l'uomo, trovandolo intento a rispondere alla sua occhiata con le lenti disattivate, quella vaga sensazione di stupore e curiosità ogni volta che poteva vedere le sue iridi _aliene_, la sua espressione più _naturale_.

«Grazie», iniziò lei. «È tutto a posto, di là?».

Adam annuì con calma, dedicando un rapido sguardo ai dintorni prima di ritornare su di lei. Per scrutarla come se cercasse di indovinarne i reali pensieri.

«Sì, tuo zio ha voluto sapere cosa è accaduto, ma ci ha pensato il barista a spiegarglielo». Aspirò un'altra boccata di nicotina, esitando un momento. «Mi ha ringraziato e mi ha confidato che non è la prima volta che succede».

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un secco verso di stizza, negando con il capo, trovando meglio sostegno sulla parete alle sue spalle e stringendosi maggiormente le braccia al petto, chiudendo con più decisione lo spolverino sul suo corpo.

«Immagino che non si sia limitato solo a quello, ma abbia intavolato un commento su quanto sia poco appropriato il mio abbigliamento. Come se bastasse un bel vestito per aizzare simili comportamenti».

Il potenziato si fece sfuggire una risatina, annuendo appena. «No, non ha detto nulla del genere ma sì, credo che lo abbia pensato, anche se sono sicuro che lo faccia semplicemente perché vuole proteggerti».

Selene sbuffò visibilmente, sollevando una mano in un movimento vago, intenzionata a non dare peso a quante volte Artair si era mostrato poco _contento_ dalla sua scelta _stilistica_ per le esibizioni al locale, anche se lei sapeva perfettamente il perché, e lo aveva compreso anche l'agente.

«E lo pensi anche tu, no?».

Adam la studiò per un lungo istante, negando visibilmente con il capo. «No», rispose tranquillamente, l'espressione un po' più seria.

«No?», lo interrogò lei, una smorfia di scetticismo che le piegò le labbra in basso, gli occhi azzurri che lasciavano vedere quanto non fosse propriamente convinta.

In un puro slancio di lieve risentimento mosse appena un passo avanti per scostarsi dal muro e aprire lo spolverino per mostrare l'abbigliamento sottostante, esponendo alla vista il vestitino, i collant e gli stivali al ginocchio.

«No, Selene», ripeté l'americano con un piccolo sorriso ad addolcirgli i tratti. «Sei libera di vestirti come vuoi e nessuno ha il diritto di dirti il contrario, o di trattarti male se decidi di indossare un bell'abito. Puoi anche uscire di casa in intimo, o nuda, nessuno è legittimato a toccarti o dirti qualcosa di molesto per il tuo abbigliamento».

Le dedicò un'occhiata calma, aspirando un'altra boccata di nicotina ed espirando il fumo verso il resto della stradina alla sua sinistra, tornando su di lei con ponderata lentezza, come se fosse difficile guardarla tanto apertamente.

«E per la cronaca, questo vestito ti sta davvero bene».

Si fece sfuggire una breve pausa contemplativa, scrutandola in volto, ma incapace di non esporre un impercettibile cenno del capo che racchiudeva un parere molto più _dettagliato_. Un lieve movimento degli occhi, rapido e discreto, con cui però non aveva esitato a scivolare sulle sue forme femminili.

«Molto bene, Selene».

La giovane lo fissò per un un lungo momento con aria decisamente incredula, un velo di rossore che le imporporò le guance a quella confessione decisamente sorprendente, pronunciata con tono gentile ma altrettanto ricca di interesse, la sicurezza che Adam pensasse realmente ciò che le aveva appena detto.

«Grazie», rispose lei con voce leggermente bassa, richiudendo lo spolverino su di sé e appoggiandosi di nuovo al muro. «E grazie anche per prima. Apprezzo molto che tu sia intervenuto».

Jensen sollevò le sopracciglia in un cenno sorpreso. «So che te la sai cavare da sola, Selene», riprese volgendo un attimo lo sguardo altrove, fumando ancora, ponendo una veloce attenzione alla sigaretta quasi a metà, «ma non sono riuscito a restare in disparte».

La scozzese non seppe immediatamente cosa dire, restando a guardarlo con quella palese aria di attesa, come se dovesse essere lui a proseguire, ad aggiungere altro, perché ciò che voleva dire lei aveva le connotazioni di un chiacchiericcio confuso e inconcludente.

Alla fine optò per la prima cosa che aveva pensato quando lo aveva visto dal palchetto del locale. «Credevo che non ci saremmo visti prima della tua partenza».

L'uomo annuì, aspirando qualche altra boccata, dando a intendere che volesse essere l'ultima.

«Sì, l'idea era quella». Porse la sigaretta alla giovane ma lei la rifiutò con un cenno. «Ma ho avuto la sensazione che ieri sera non avessimo terminato la nostra conversazione».

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, sfregandosi le braccia coperte dallo spolverino, il freddo che la rese fin troppo consapevole del bisogno di voler essere improvvisamente altrove, ovunque, ma non lì ad affrontare quel lieve turbamento.

«Oh, sul serio? Ma non mi dire... E precisamente chi dei due doveva aggiungere qualcos'altro?».

L'americano la guardò per qualche momento prima di riprendere a fumare, cogliendo perfettamente l'accenno di distacco che le permeò la voce, avendo immediata risposta al dubbio che gli aveva affollato i pensieri nel corso dell'intera giornata.

«Tu». Fece una pausa, espirando una nube visibile alla luce dei lampioni. «Io».

Il silenzio che ne seguì lo rese frettoloso, dimezzando drasticamente il tempo necessario per il suo _vizio_. Sentiva forte l'impulso di infilarsi le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.

«Avresti preferito che non ti dicessi nulla della missione con la TF29?», proseguì con espressione un po' più rigida del previsto.

Selene lo guardò, sorpresa, girandosi leggermente sul fianco per fronteggiarlo, scostandosi nuovamente dalla parete alle sue spalle. «Cosa? No! Si tratta del tuo lavoro, Adam. Perché mai dovrei preferire vederti sparire dall'oggi al domani senza sapere il perché?».

L'uomo aspirò un'altra copiosa boccata, fissandola poco dopo aver espirato. «Perché sei preoccupata».

La ragazza scosse il viso in un cenno deciso, incrociando nuovamente le braccia al petto e stringendo meglio lo spolverino sul ventre, un brivido appena visibile anche al potenziato. «Non per il motivo che credi tu».

«E allora per cosa?», continuò lui. «Per il fatto che tu e tuo zio dovrete aspettare me prima di poter riprendere le vostre _indagini_?».

La scozzese annuì leggermente, chinando il viso. «Sì», ammise, strofinandosi nuovamente le braccia con i palmi delle mani, la necessità di non esporre una totale verità su ciò che l'agitava veramente.

L'ex-SWAT la fissò per un lungo istante, intimamente stupito di non aver bisogno del modulo A.C.I.S.A. per capire che lei non gli stesse dicendo il resto.

«E per cos'altro?», domandò ancora, sul punto di finire la sigaretta.

Selene scosse il capo, ritornando appoggiata alla parete con la schiena, i capelli che creavano un minimo di spessore tra il suo corpo e il muro freddo. «Non ha importanza».

Jensen la osservò, aspirando gli ultimi due tiri velocemente e gettando a terra la cicca per spegnerla sotto una scarpa, le mani in lega prontamente infilate nelle tasche del cappotto, proprio come aveva desiderato fare.

«Sembra averne. Per te», aggiunse lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un debole movimento delle spalle in avanti. Un'anticipazione di quanto volesse colmare la distanza tra di loro.

La ragazza negò appena, il volto chinato sulla strada ai suoi piedi, gli stivali alti che nascondevano in parte i tatuaggi poco coperti dai collant leggeri.

«Anche se fosse, non capisco tutto questo interessamento», rispose lei, guardandolo infine a sua volta, piegando il capo da un lato. «Che importanza ha cosa mi passa per la testa, all'idea che tu vada a fare il tuo lavoro con i tuoi colleghi?».

Adam si riscosse un momento, un piccolo sorriso a increspargli le labbra, un fiotto di sottile esasperazione nel ritrovarsi a discutere con lei di qualcosa del genere, qualcosa che gli rammentò quanto fosse al contempo estenuante e ironico dover fare tante _pressioni_ per farsi spiegare quale fosse il vero problema, anche se poteva ammettere di esserne un po' già consapevole: semplicemente, voleva sentirselo dire da Selene, e ciò aveva connotazioni che, se ci si soffermava, rischiavano di turbarlo oltremodo.

«Continui a dire che la cosa non ti preoccupa, ma sembra abbastanza ovvio il contrario».

La scozzese alzò una mano in un cenno di noncuranza, volgendo gli occhi altrove. «Perché, _davvero_, non è quello il motivo».

Incrociò le braccia al petto, un paio di brividi a scuoterle le spalle, il blando tentativo di concludere la conversazione e dare l'impressione che fosse assolutamente pronta a mantenere compostezza e controllo.

Il potenziato rimase in silenzio per qualche altro secondo mentre la scrutava, incuriosito, divertito, intimamente sorpreso che la giovane stesse mantenendo ancora quella maschera di fierezza che le aveva visto addosso già diverse volte. Impulsiva e orgogliosa nei momenti in cui sembrava essere terribilmente coinvolta emotivamente.

Jensen si liberò il petto da un lungo sospiro mentre sganciava la fibbia del soprabito. «Stai tremando, tieni».

Selene lo guardò inizialmente stupita per poi scostarsi dalla parete con un movimento improvviso, allungando una mano per fermarlo.

«Non ne ho bisogno, grazie», il tono ancora una volta un po' stizzito ma in modo diverso, come se quella gentilezza fosse la cosa peggiore che potesse capitarle.

L'americano ignorò le parole della ragazza, sul punto di sfilarsi l'indumento senza pensarci realmente, una spalla già esposta insieme al baluginio scuro dell'arto cibernetico e della maglia nera senza maniche.

L'azione provocò nuovamente una risposta piuttosto eloquente nella nipote di BlueDevil, la quale si scostò maggiormente dal muro.

«Accidenti, Adam. Non lo voglio, il tuo _dannato _cappotto!», sbottò lei, facendolo finalmente fermare, il volto di lui discretamente stupito. «Posso prendere il mio _dannato _giubbotto in qualsiasi momento, ma se ti preoccupa tanto l'idea che io senta freddo, allora fammi tornare di là», disse indicando con un gesto rapido della mano la porta vicina. «O abbracciami e riscaldami, se vuoi invece che io resti qui».

Selene arrossì impercettibilmente, scuotendo il viso in un gesto incerto quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena detto. Non che sospettasse che quanto proposto potesse davvero avvenire, ma l'idea la lasciò comunque silenziosa, quasi intimorita.

Si strinse le braccia al petto e si avviò a passo svelto verso la porta prima di sentirsi afferrare poco sopra il gomito, strattonata leggermente dalla mano in carbonio dell'uomo per _costringerla _a ritornargli più vicina di quanto fosse lecito.

L'ex-SWAT la guidò a spostarsi con lui, trovando sostegno sulla parete a lato dell'uscio per appoggiarsi con la schiena, allargando prima un lembo del cappotto e poi l'altro per avvolgere con cura il corpo minuto della scozzese; le braccia in lega si sollevarono attorno alle sue spalle, schiacciandole un po' i capelli viola leggermente gonfiati dal freddo e dall'umidità.

Lei si ritrovò con le dita premute flebilmente sul petto maschile, insieme alla parte sinistra del viso, il cavalluccio marino a contatto con la maglia. Il calore che le si riversò dentro la fece tremare ancora per un momento prima di chiudere gli occhi e inspirare profondamente il profumo dell'uomo, spostando inizialmente con timidezza le braccia attorno al busto del potenziato e sistemandosi meglio senza reticenze.

Riconosceva facilmente l'odore della sigaretta mischiato al whisky e a qualcosa di terribilmente rilassante, come il muschio o la fragranza della pioggia. Riconosceva il battito costante e profondo del cuore artificiale, un tonfo cadenzato che le regalò il dono di placarsi all'istante, insieme alla consistenza delle fasce dei muscoli della schiena che poteva appena saggiare sotto i polpastrelli nonostante i vestiti.

Adam chinò il volto per premere bocca e naso tra i capelli viola, respirando il leggero sentore di gelsomino e cannella, e individuando finalmente quella tonalità dolce che doveva essere il naturale profumo della pelle della scozzese. Era così piccola rispetto a lui che poteva stringerla senza problemi. Abbracciarla forse era l'unico desiderio a cui poteva cedere senza sentirsi ancora più sbagliato, ancora più diverso, ancora più tormentato.

Selene esitò un istante prima di spostare il capo per sollevarsi leggermente, incurante di esporre nuovamente le braccia al freddo per avvolgerle attorno alle spalle del potenziato, costringendolo a chinarsi di poco mentre lei si alzava sulle punte dei piedi. Si rese conto di premere il seno contro il corpo dell'agente, ma non le importò affatto di dare l'impressione di trasmettere un messaggio diverso rispetto a quello che realmente sentiva di voler comunicare.

Jensen, dal canto suo, non volle ignorare la pressione esercitata dalle morbide rotondità della ragazza, schiacciate in maniera tenera in un contatto fin troppo piacevole e che aveva sognato un paio di notti prima. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena della ragazza, premendo le mani meccaniche a palmo aperto per poter provare nuovamente quella _sensazione_, il calore che lei emanava e che lui voleva avvertire nei sensori. Affondò il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo, riempiendosi ancora del suo profumo e sentendola fremere per il contatto con la sua barba in un punto tanto sensibile.

_'Fanculo_ _ tutto e tutti. Me ne frego se qualcuno mi vede con lei..._

Era così _giusto _ciò che stavano sperimentando in quel momento, come potevano anche solo credere di poter ignorare deliberatamente il forte impulso di avvicinarsi l'uno all'altra? Come potevano ritenere possibile che qualcosa di tanto intenso e distruttivo potesse essere ostacolato dalla semplice idea che per loro tutto ciò fosse precluso, impossibile, lontano chilometri e chilometri dalla loro natura emersa dal dolore che erano stati costretti a subire e a combattere?

Che fossero dannati entrambi, tra di loro si stava creando quella tipica necessità di massacrarsi vicendevolmente con l'obbiettivo di ricostruirsi in una forma migliore, capace di sopravvivere a tutti i mali del mondo.

Selene tremò ancora un istante prima di condurre le mani sul retro del collo del potenziato, risalendo lentamente sulla nuca maschile per stringere dapprima con incertezza e poi in una presa più salda i capelli dell'uomo. _Cazzo_, era incredibile scoprire quanto avesse desiderato farlo, ed era fin troppo estasiante sentire l'americano lasciarsi sfuggire un gutturale verso di apprezzamento per quello slancio improvviso.

Jensen non sentiva delle dita femminili tra la sua capigliatura da un tempo così lungo che fu scosso da un brivido evidente. Strinse maggiormente le braccia attorno al corpo della scozzese, timoroso di farle male ma incapace di frenarsi. Premette le labbra direttamente contro la pelle esposta nel punto di congiunzione tra la gola e l'avvallamento della clavicola, un bacio immobile con cui poteva avvertire il martellare impetuoso della giugulare della ragazza. Un bacio immobile a pochissimi millimetri da dove lei era stata ferita.

_Merda_, poteva cedere anche al desiderio di fare tutto il resto, lì, contro quel muro? Poteva cedere al desiderio di morderla, leccarla, baciarla, spogliarla e spingere il cazzo dentro di lei? Selene lo aveva voluto due notti prima, e lui non aveva una donna nel suo letto da così tanto tempo che la semplice immagine di portarla a casa lo fece _impazzire_.

«Adam...». La voce della giovane risultò appena spezzata, ridestandolo per un brevissimo istante dalla sensazione trascinante in cui rischiava di affogare. «Adam...».

L'uomo cercò di ritornare a fatica alla propria altezza, ma la scozzese tenne ancora le dita sulla sua nuca, dandogli solo abbastanza spazio per lasciare il capo leggermente chinato in avanti, le mani in lega non più una pressione ferrea sotto le sue scapole, bensì una presa gentile e calda.

Selene si ritrovò a premere la fronte contro le labbra dell'americano, chiudendo gli occhi. «Scusami», mormorò lei con tono incerto.

L'ex-SWAT dovette fare affidamento su tutta la sua forza di volontà per ritrovare la voce con cui parlare.

C'era andato così maledettamente vicino a perdere il controllo e sollevarle con decisione il viso per aprirle la bocca con la lingua, divorarla, conoscere il suo sapore, scoprire se era altrettanto dolce come il suo profumo.

Decise di risponderle restando ancora nella stessa posizione, le sue parole che vibrarono sulla pelle del viso della scozzese. «Per cosa?».

Selene deglutì, un lieve cenno per mantenere la concentrazione necessaria e non pensare a quanto volesse zittirsi e _cedere_. «Avevi ragione tu».

Una pausa breve fece sorridere appena Jensen, il movimento percepito anche da lei.

«Sono preoccupata, forse anche per il fatto che andrai in missione. Mi preoccupa il tempo che dovrà scorrere. Mi preoccupa l'idea di dimenticare cosa significa poter fare finalmente affidamento su qualcuno mentre mi ritrovo in _campo nemico_. Mi preoccupa l'idea di ritrovarmi a fronteggiare da sola una situazione come quella di Hradec Králové. Restare da sola. Ho paura di restare da sola, Adam, come quando... Come quando...».

Il potenziato sospirò profondamente, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi mentre premeva con più certezza le labbra sulla fronte della ragazza. Non ebbe bisogno di ascoltare altre parole per sapere a cosa Selene si stesse riferendo. Aveva percepito quella paura in lei anche quando gli aveva raccontato cosa le fosse successo, l'_inferno_ che doveva aver vissuto nel momento in cui era stata costretta a rimanere da sola per ore e ore in quel luogo con i corpi senza vita dei suoi genitori.

Era un pensiero che lo devastava, che lo fece improvvisamente ribollire della voglia venefica di compiere un massacro, sperare che in verità quei _vermi schifosi_ che l'avevano _distrutta _fossero ancora in vita, perché era lui a volerli fare a pezzi con le sue stesse mani.

Il sentirla tanto vicina e il saperla tanto terrorizzata lo portò nuovamente sul bilico di un desiderio viscerale e agonizzante.

_Ventidue anni, _ _Adam_ _. Ha ventidue anni._

E lui aveva voglia di fare l'amore con lei prima di partire per una missione, per avere un motivo in più per tornare e per non sentirsi solo allo stesso modo. _Ventidue anni_, e lui aveva voglia di mandare al diavolo tutto pur di restare con lei. _Dentro _di lei.

«Non metterci troppo, Jensen», aggiunse ancora Selene, deglutendo mentre si prendeva di coraggio per fissarlo.

Una parte di sé sapeva che lui avrebbe potuto cambiare idea e reclamare quel bacio che si erano negati due giorni prima; sapeva che l'agente avrebbe potuto chiederle di passare la notte insieme, ma si sentiva tramortita, o spiazzata, o _spezzata_, dall'idea che poi lui sarebbe rimasto lontano per chissà quanti giorni.

Non voleva scoprire quanto sarebbe stato bello, intenso, _doloroso_, fare sesso con lui, per poi cercare di convivere con la sua assenza. Eppure, nonostante sapesse che _dopo _le avrebbe fatto male, Selene non avrebbe esitato ad assecondarlo. Se Adam le avesse proposto di restare insieme quella notte, lei gli avrebbe detto di sì.

L'ex-SWAT rispose all'occhiata, trovando nell'espressione della scozzese non più quell'incauta tenerezza che lo aveva turbato dalla serata del rave, che aveva rischiato di fargli dire di sì al _desiderio _di due sere prima, bensì nuovamente quella richiesta di incondizionata fiducia che la ragazza aveva scelto di riporre con tanta innocente necessità. Anche solo il valutare l'idea di abusarne in qualche modo lo rese fin troppo consapevole del meccanismo che probabilmente Selene tentava di mettere in atto senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Non era insolito notare in una persona vittima di violenza il bizzarro bisogno di provare qualcosa di diametralmente opposto, una forma piacevole per esorcizzare il demone di un trauma non del tutto superato.

_Cristo_, come poteva anche solo credere che sarebbe stato legittimato a fare l'amore con lei senza lasciarle dentro qualche traccia di un ricordo negativo e aberrante? Come poteva credere di essere abbastanza per farle vedere che al mondo esisteva qualcosa di decisamente più dolce e tenero? Con quale sfacciata arroganza pensava di potersi arrogare il diritto di reclamare attraverso lei la soddisfazione di un bisogno egoistico che aveva taciuto per troppo tempo? Come poteva sperare che Selene fosse davvero preparata a fronteggiare il suo corpo modificato dagli innesti? Nessuna donna meritava di averci a che fare, men che meno la giovane, che aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle l'orrore peggiore che un uomo potesse provocarle.

L'errore era stato permetterle di avvicinarsi tanto e permettersi di avvicinarsi tanto. Forse se avesse mantenuto le solite distanze che manteneva con tutti non avrebbe finito con il tormentarsi con simili pensieri, ma era stato così semplice e naturale lasciarsi andare con la ragazza, cercarla, osservarla, volerla. Per troppo tempo aveva seppellito la sua umanità e le sue debolezze, e adesso che iniziava a riprovarle ne era spaventato.

Ma quando Selene abbassò le braccia per stringerle nuovamente attorno al suo busto e premette il viso all'altezza del suo petto, percependo ancora quel leggero tremore che l'aveva scossa allo stesso modo poco prima, Jensen seppe che ne valeva la pena. Valeva la pena di ritornare a sentirsi più umano se ciò significava poter sentire lei in quel modo.

La ragazza emise un veloce sospiro, strofinando la guancia contro il tessuto della sua maglia. «Adam, parlami».

Il potenziato deglutì un istante, accarezzando con calma la schiena della giovane e chinando il viso tra i suoi capelli. Non aveva le forze per risponderle a voce, scosse semplicemente il capo in un cenno di diniego, un debole verso incerto direttamente dal fondo della sua gola.

«Allora va bene così», proseguì Selene, facendo una pausa per addossarsi nuovamente a lui con più trasporto, senza preoccuparsi di null'altro. «Va bene così».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate il ritardo di un giorno, ma la settimana scorsa ho avuto un guasto non da poco al mio portatile. Se seguite il mio blog su Tumblr ([Deus Ex: War Paint](https://deusexwarpaint.tumblr.com)) saprete bene di cosa parlo.  
Ci si vede tra due settimane.


	17. Capitolo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene si ritrova "costretta" a fronteggiare i Dvali, ma aiutare Koller è improvvisamente tutto ciò che conta per lei. Ma anche se focalizzata in questo suo nuovo obbiettivo, l'assenza di Adam Jensen la colpisce con assurda precisione.

Selene si rese conto ben presto che trascorrere il suo tempo lavorando nella libreria di Vaclav le dava modo di tener occupata soprattutto la sua mente. Fisicamente, almeno per lei, l'impegno che doveva impiegare era pressoché nullo, soprattutto per quell'innata resistenza che possedeva.

Lavorava dal lunedì al sabato, e tre giorni su sei invece di tornare a casa verso le quattro e trenta del pomeriggio, rimetteva piede nella sua abitazione la sera, intorno alle 22:30, con il semplice bisogno di una doccia calda e di un po' di tempo per sé, passato talvolta a guardare un film o a leggere un libro.

Il più delle volte capitava che pranzasse e cenasse con Koller ordinando on-line del cibo da asporto dal ristorante cinese The Chicken Foot, ma in diverse occasioni sapeva che avrebbe mangiato da sola, dato che il giovane potenziato restava impegnato per alcune mansioni riguardanti il suo secondo lavoro; in quel caso preferiva prepararsi i pasti direttamente a casa per poi portarli in negozio.

La domenica era l'unica giornata libera che aveva, ma già dalla seconda settimana di lavoro aveva iniziato a invitare a casa sua Vaclav per guardare un film insieme subito dopo cena. La compagnia del ragazzo era sempre estremamente piacevole e rilassante, qualcosa a cui fu facile abituarsi e in cui era altrettanto semplice trovare quel genere di compagnia di cui non credeva di aver mai avuto bisogno.

Artair era passato a trovarla un paio di volte alla Time Machine, ma durante le ore diurne era impegnato prevalentemente con alcune ricerche: aveva contattato Janus per richiedere assistenza in merito alla struttura militare in Russia e stava cercando di risalire ad altre informazioni riguardanti i dati estratti presso la sede Versalife ad Hradec Králové, incluso tutto ciò che poteva essere trovato sul dottor Darcy Veldrin.

Era stato Jensen a dargli il _via libera_ su quella pista, probabilmente certo di trovare al suo ritorno tutto pronto per stabilire finalmente un piano di azione.

Selene, piegata leggermente sulla scrivania del pian terreno della Time Machine, inclinò leggermente il viso mentre appuntava su un quaderno alcuni testi da ricercare in magazzino.

La mano destra teneva la penna mentre la sinistra restava contro la guancia, a reggere il capo circondato da un paio di ciuffi di capelli sfuggiti dalla solita treccia; era vestita con jeans scuri, anfibi e un dolcevita di cotone color borgogna, un abbigliamento comodo e piacevole per i suoi gusti personali.

Dopo un sospiro veloce picchiettò l'estremità della biro sul ripiano con fare distratto e lo sguardo appena perso nel vuoto, il profumo dei libri ad avvolgerla e a donarle una calma appagante.

_Quella_ sera era rimasta con Adam per altri pochi minuti prima di accettare l'idea di dover rientrare al Crannóg. Il potenziato le aveva rivolto uno sguardo pieno di tutte le parole che non era riuscito a pronunciare, accarezzandola con il dorso di due dita robotiche sul tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino prima di staccarsi da lei, prima di farla retrocedere dei passi necessari per potersi spostare a sua volta dalla parete a lato dell'uscita secondaria del locale.

L'unica cosa che le aveva detto nel corridoio che riportava alla sala principale del pub era stata una richiesta, gli occhi ancora scoperti dalle lenti che le diedero modo di memorizzare con precisa perfezione l'espressione gentile di lui.

«Per favore, Selene, resta lontana dai guai».

E lei gli aveva risposto con un debole sorriso, le sopracciglia del suo colore naturale incurvate appena in un accenno di bizzarra tristezza.

«E tu torna tutto intero, per favore».

L'americano se n'era andato non molto tempo dopo, salutando Koller ancora seduto sullo sgabello con un cenno del capo e sollevando una mano per fare lo stesso con Artair, ritornato dall'altra parte del bancone.

Vaclav forse non era stato completamente consapevole di ciò che si stava agitando tra i pensieri della ragazza, ma ebbe l'incredibile capacità di farle dono della sua compagnia e di parlarle come se sapesse perfettamente cosa dire. Probabilmente nemmeno suo zio aveva compreso perché la nipote fosse stata tanto silenziosa; o forse cercava di non comprenderlo, o meglio ancora di ignorarlo.

BlueDevil doveva aver sicuramente intuito qualcosa, la giovane ne era certa, ma conosceva abbastanza Artair da sapere quanto il parente fosse incline a lasciarsi prendere dai dubbi piuttosto che cercare di trovare un senso in ciò che sembrava ovviamente tanto palese.

Da un certo punto di vista, Selene trovava quella caratteristica di suo zio quasi fanciullesca, una diretta conseguenza delle innumerevoli responsabilità ricadute su di lui come una pioggia scrosciante diversi anni prima. Non che l'uomo fosse solito evitare i doveri o gli impegni, ma trovarsi improvvisamente invischiato in una situazione complessa come quella che ormai vivevano entrambi da tempo lo aveva probabilmente lasciato spesso bisognoso di più energie, di più svago, di più libertà.

Anche per quel motivo Selene aveva scelto di andare a vivere da sola, nonostante sempre più spesso avesse iniziato a risentire della solitudine e dei pensieri nella sua testa. Si riteneva notevolmente fortunata ad aver incontrato Koller in un momento simile, con tutto ciò che quella nuova amicizia stava portando.

Con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra si alzò dalla posizione chinata sulla scrivania con il registro cartaceo e la penna tra le mani, muovendosi con passi calmi tra gli scaffali per raggiungere il magazzino sul retro. Stava quasi per varcare la porta di acciaio quando sentì un discreto vociare dall'ingresso della libreria, toni maschili che parlavano indubbiamente in ceco.

Ritornò indietro credendo di trovare dei clienti, ma quando ebbe modo di guardare i quattro uomini presenti il suo intuito le suggerì immediatamente di ricredersi: gli sconosciuti erano vestiti con abiti comodi e pesanti, giubbotti di pelle sicuramente di una certa fattura e una _piega _piuttosto ovvia sotto le braccia. Uno di loro aveva il viso totalmente tatuato a raffigurare le sembianze di un teschio.

La giovane lasciò su un ripiano vicino gli oggetti che teneva tra le mani, avvicinandosi con calma.

«Buongiorno, posso fare qualcosa per voi?», domandò nella sua lingua, abbastanza sicura che potessero comprenderla facilmente.

Si voltarono a guardarla tutti e quattro, squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi e dandole in risposta dei sorrisi decisamente poco promettenti.

«E tu chi sei, bambolina?», fece uno di loro, mentre i compagni sghignazzavano, incuranti di mostrarsi poco gentili con quel loro atteggiamento.

Selene mantenne un'espressione neutrale, sollevando leggermente il viso. «Sono la nuova ragazza che lavora qui. E voi chi siete?».

L'uomo che aveva parlato si scambiò un paio di occhiate con gli altri, muovendo dei passi per avvicinarsi. «Oh, noi siamo amici di Koller. Il tuo capo è nei paraggi?».

La scozzese incrociò le braccia al petto, fronteggiando senza problemi lo sconosciuto che si spostava verso di lei. «Non oggi, mi dispiace».

«Oh, che peccato», proseguì sempre il primo, fissandola con un sorriso sbieco.

«O forse no», disse qualcuno dei tre rimasti indietro, iniziando a spostarsi verso il resto della stanza, vicino alle scale che conducevano al piano superiore. «Questo posto è sprecato come libreria».

La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio, leggermente innervosita. «Come hai detto, scusa?».

I quattro individui la fissarono con espressioni sorprese, scoppiando a ridere poco dopo per il suo atteggiamento palesemente sprezzante del pericolo che quegli sconosciuti credevano di incutere.

Vaclav non le aveva detto di aspettare la visita di qualcuno che sembrava decisamente interessato a richiedere qualcosa che non fossero romanzi. La ragazza aveva un vago sospetto su chi fossero quelle persone, ma nonostante sapesse di dover mantenere una certa calma, quegli uomini la stavano innervosendo con la loro semplice presenza.

«Hey, hey, tranquilla, bambolina. Non siamo qui per creare problemi», disse quello più vicino.

Gli altri tre continuarono a spostarsi lentamente verso il resto dell'ambiente, ma lei poteva ancora tenerli d'occhio senza muoversi a sua volta.

«Ah, no?», fece Selene, rivolgendogli un'occhiata seria, fronteggiandolo nonostante ormai si distanziassero appena di una ventina di centimetri.

L'uomo la guardò con divertito interesse, inclinando il viso da un lato per scivolare con gli occhi sul suo corpo. «Carini i tuoi tatuaggi. Quanti altri ne hai?».

La giovane non rispose, adocchiando un secondo individuo, quello con il viso tatuato, che si avvicinò con passo pesante, ridacchiando a sua volta mentre li superava e si spostava dietro di lei per controllare anche quella parte del negozio. La scozzese lo seguì con lo sguardo, girandosi appena per eseguire l'azione.

«Hey, ti ho fatto una domanda», puntualizzò il primo alzando una mano davanti al suo viso per schioccare due dita fastidiosamente.

Ci mancò poco che quel gesto la facesse scattare, il desiderio di afferrare quelle falangi e piegarle verso una direzione innaturale per l'intera struttura ossea della mano, ma riuscì a mantenere la calma, rivolgendo comunque allo sconosciuto un'occhiata truce.

«Dovete andarvene».

Tutti e quattro scoppiarono nuovamente a ridere, ma fu sempre quello più vicino a rispondere. «Hey, è così che tratti gli amici del tuo capo?».

«O forse è il tuo ragazzo?», domandò improvvisamente l'altro che si era spostato dietro di lei, posizionandosi ad appena mezzo metro dal suo corpo con il chiaro intento di intimidirla e farla sentire in trappola.

Selene rilassò le braccia lungo i fianchi, pronta a reagire nel caso in cui qualcuno dei due avesse cercato anche solo di sfiorarla.

«Dubito fortemente che siate amici di Koller, ma come vi ho già detto lui non è qui. E dato che non siete sicuramente amici miei, la vostra presenza è soltanto un disturbo per me e per il mio lavoro. Dovete andarvene. Adesso».

«Che caratterino, tesoro. Perché non ti rilassi un po'?», fece l'uomo davanti a lei.

Avvertì lo sconosciuto dietro di sé chinarsi appena, un movimento silenzioso che acuì tutti i suoi sensi e le procurò un primordiale impulso di rabbia. «O ti facciamo rilassare noi, bambolina...».

Sentì giusto un paio di dita contro la spalla ed ebbe carta bianca sul resto: si voltò di scatto afferrando il braccio dell'_idiota_ che l'aveva toccata, torcendolo verso il basso ed eseguendo una rapida presa per mandarlo al tappeto facendogli eseguire una capriola scomposta.

L'altro uomo, rimasto paralizzato da tanta velocità, si ritrovò travolto dal corpo del compagno, ruzzolando per terra allo stesso modo. I due sconosciuti più distanti restarono immobili per un momento prima di essere pronti a estrarre le loro pistole dalle fondine ascellari, ma Selene, fin troppo rapida per i loro occhi, si materializzò praticamente accanto a loro, colpendo uno al viso con un pugno poderoso e calciando l'altro nell'addome.

Erano ancora tutti e quattro coscienti, ovviamente, e si lamentavano doloranti in maniera decisamente ridicola.

La giovane si chinò per prendere le due pistole cadute sul pavimento, smontandone prima una e poi l'altra con una velocità disarmante e con quella dimestichezza acquisita nel corso degli anni con Damian, lasciando ricadere i vari pezzi per terra. Ritornò dagli altri due uomini per recuperare le loro armi ancora riposte nelle fondine, eseguendo la stessa azione anche su di esse e lasciandole cadere sul pavimento con altrettanta prontezza.

Con un piede coperto dalla calzatura calciò leggermente sulla spalla lo scagnozzo che aveva parlato più degli altri; una volta attirata la sua attenzione premette la scarpa nel punto di giunzione tra il braccio e il busto, applicando quella giusta forza per fargli provare una punta di dolore decisamente intensa.

Le sarebbe bastato così poco per disarticolarlo, la sordida anticipazione di poter già pregustare lo schiocco dell'osso se quell'uomo avesse osato _sfidarla_ ancora.

«Adesso voi prenderete le vostre cose, ogni pezzo dei vostri giocattolini, e tornate da dove siete venuti», disse lei con tono abbastanza chiaro, in modo da farsi sentire anche dagli altri. «E se rimetterete piede qui dentro, non saranno le vostre armi a essere fatte a pezzi».

Si distanziò di qualche metro, tenendoli d'occhio mentre si alzavano a fatica, apprestandosi a recuperare buona parte delle pistole smontate; dimenticarono semplicemente un paio di munizioni rotolate troppo distanti per pensare di attardarsi ulteriormente per raccoglierle.

Le lanciarono occhiate incerte e spaventate, ma era altrettanto consapevole di riconoscere tra di esse anche bagliori di rabbia e frustrazione.

«Ma chi cazzo sei tu?», sbottò uno dei quattro, ormai vicino alla porta.

«La ragazzina che vi ha fatto il culo. Potete anche dirlo al vostro capo», rispose Selene incrociando le braccia al petto.

Si avvicinò alla loro posizione per poi fermarsi esclusivamente a lato della porta a due battenti, scorgendo nei quattro un accenno di ansia che li fece allontanare per la via con maggior fretta.

Una volta da sola, la scozzese si prese un momento per riflettere, sapendo bene di dover avvisare immediatamente Vaclav.

Decise di apporre per un momento il cartello di chiusura all'ingresso della libreria, recuperare le quattro munizioni singole sparse qua e là a pochi metri dalle scale che conducevano al piano superiore, e fece infine strada per il laboratorio del potenziato, certa che lì nessuno di poco fidato si sarebbe presentato con intenzioni poco tranquille.

Quando prese il cellulare dalla tasca si preparò a ricevere in risposta due possibili atteggiamenti. Si portò il dispositivo all'orecchio, sentendo la voce di Koller poco dopo.

«_Hey, Selene. C'è qualche problema?_», fece il ragazzo.

La scozzese esitò un istante. «Dipende. Aspettavi visite oggi in negozio?».

Vaclav sembrò riflettere con calma, un verso dubbioso perfettamente udibile. «_Uhm, no. I pazienti che dovevo vedere non necessitavano nulla di serio da fare nel mio laboratorio_».

La giovane annuì, portandosi l'altra mano alla fronte, sulla sommità del naso, in un gesto puramente contemplativo. «E infatti io parlo di visite particolari alla libreria».

«_No, non che io ricor..._», iniziò a dire il potenziato, fermandosi un momento per poi lasciarsi sfuggire un paio di imprecazioni. «_Ah,_ _merda! Cazzo! Arrivo subito!_».

La giovane sospirò appena, divertita da quella sequenza di parolacce pronunciate con tanta rapidità. «Fai con calma, li ho mandati via».

Vaclav rimase in silenzio per un tempo ridicolmente lungo, dandole la sensazione che fosse caduta la linea. «_Tu cosa...?! Oddio, stai bene?! Oh, accidenti a me!_».

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere per rassicurarlo e tranquillizzarlo: Koller terminò la chiamata all'istante e lei rimase con il cellulare in mano per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere tra sé e sé.

Ritornò alla libreria e riprese il suo lavoro da dove lo aveva lasciato, indovinando l'arrivo del potenziato per il rumore che lui fece nell'aprire il portone.

«Selene? Selene, dove sei?».

La ragazza si affacciò dalla porta del retro, raggiungendo la stanza principale mentre Vaclav si apprestava a salire le scale per il piano superiore, credendola probabilmente a quel livello del negozio.

«Sono qui».

Il giovane si voltò sui gradini, scendendo velocemente e avanzando verso di lei con le mani sollevate, subito poste sulle spalle della ragazza non appena le si fermò vicino.

«Stai bene? Cosa è successo?».

Raccontare l'accaduto a Koller fu facile e notevolmente più divertente del previsto, ma quando entrambi compresero che la situazione rischiava di peggiorare, restarono per qualche momento seduti alla scrivania su cui stava lavorando la ragazza diverse ore prima.

«Perché non mi hai detto che paghi il pizzo ai Dvali?», fece Selene, il tono sinceramente apprensivo.

Il potenziato scosse il viso, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Perché teoricamente tu dovevi restarne fuori, ma io sono davvero con la testa tra le nuvole», ammise lui con tono di scuse, fin troppo rammaricato dal fatto che la giovane si fosse ritrovata coinvolta in quella situazione.

«Dopo gli eventi di ottobre... Sai, l'attentato alla stazione Růžička e quello sventato a Londra, il loro precedente capo, Radich Nikoladze, è sparito nel nulla, fuggito probabilmente, ma è stato Otar Botkoveli a prendere il suo posto qui a Praga, e con quell'uomo non sono in buoni rapporti. Direi che non lo sono mai stato». Si lasciò andare a un profondo sospiro, lanciandole un'occhiata. «Mi ha aiutato Jensen a risolvere dei problemi con loro, proprio in quel periodo».

Selene chinò il viso, un angolo delle labbra sollevato nell'ascoltare quelle parole; al contempo, però, sentir nominare l'americano le procurò una sordida sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, come se avesse appena ricevuto un debole pugno all'addome.

«Il nostro uomo dal cuore d'oro...», commentò lei con tono un po' più basso.

Erano già trascorse tre settimane, per la precisione ventiquattro giorni, da quando Adam era partito per la missione con la TF29, e ancora non aveva fatto ritorno. E, ovviamente, non si avevano sue notizie al riguardo, ben consapevole che quella fosse decisamente una prassi del suo lavoro con l'Interpol.

La scozzese si riscosse poco dopo, allontanandosi dal tavolo. «Questa volta risolvo io il problema. Definitivamente». Fece una pausa, guardando l'espressione sorpresa del ragazzo. «Ho una persona che mi deve un favore».

Vaclav alzò le mani in un cenno notevolmente incerto, nel tentativo di porre una lecita prudenza in ciò che lei voleva fare. «Una persona? Di chi si tratta?».

La nipote di BlueDevil si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, anche se non era propriamente certa che quell'espressione fosse la più consona da mostrare, non con il _piano di azione_ che si andava delineando nella sua mente.

«Fidati, è qualcuno che non vuoi conoscere».

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Vaclav aveva saggiamente pensato di seguire il suggerimento della sua _dipendente_: chiudere momentaneamente la libreria per mezza giornata, ma rimanere comunque nel laboratorio sotterraneo e contattare Artair nel caso in cui qualcuno dei Dvali si fosse rifatto vivo.

Selene sapeva che coinvolgere suo zio in quella faccenda poteva rendere la situazione un po' più gestibile, ma preferiva evitare finché le era possibile; forse lo avrebbe reso comunque partecipe della questione dopo aver ricevuto determinate risposte dalla persona che contava di vedere in quel momento.

Il viaggio in treno fino a Most risultò tranquillo e veloce, nella campagna ceca era possibile scorgere in lontananza montagne e collinette innevate, e più risaliva verso nord più il nevischio si estendeva anche nelle zone un po' più pianeggianti.

Dalla stazione centrale della cittadina prese un taxi fino alla residenza di Helga Hartmann, presentandosi al cancello del giardino privato con un sorriso sornione sulla faccia e lo sguardo rilassato mentre la guardia presente la fissava con espressione attenta.

«Sono qui per vedere la padrona di casa», fece lei, il tono rilassato.

Lo scagnozzo doveva essere qualcuno che non era stato presente durante la visita serale che lei aveva fatto insieme a suo zio e ad Adam esattamente un mese prima. L'uomo la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, gli occhi appena dubbiosi. «Sei una delle sue ragazze? Non è un po' presto per... _Quel servizio_?».

La scozzese fu quasi sul punto di farsi sfuggire una risatina sonora, cercando invece di cogliere al volo l'occasione. «Mi piace dedicare molto tempo alla mia cliente, se capisci cosa intendo».

Lo sconosciuto sembrò decisamente interessato all'idea che probabilmente gli era balenata in mente, un sogghigno prevedibile e lo spostamento a lato del varco per farla passare. «Beh, magari quando finisci ti porto a bere qualcosa e dedichi del tempo anche a me».

Selene si limitò a sorridergli di rimando, avvicinandosi rapidamente all'ingresso vero e proprio della villa, due guardie che la fermarono per rivolgere uno sguardo interrogativo al _collega _al cancello.

«È una delle ragazze della signora Hartmann. Lasciatela passare», rispose lui dalla distanza alzando una mano in un gesto che la invitava a proseguire.

Uno degli altri due uomini annuì, poco convinto, ma le fece cenno di seguirlo, guidandola per le scale per il piano superiore. Camminò con passo tranquillo adocchiando un paio di altre guardie disposte lungo il corridoio, certa che qualcuna di esse fosse presente durante l'incontro di _quella sera _— e i diretti interessati la fissarono a metà tra un leggero spaesamento e un'ovvia preoccupazione.

Probabilmente ebbe una buona dose di fortuna ad arrivare senza problemi alla porta davanti cui si fermò l'uomo che l'aveva accompagnata, facendole cenno di poter varcare l'uscio dopo aver bussato. La voce femminile proveniente dall'interno le disse di entrare e lei eseguì la richiesta, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle.

La camera da letto di Helga era notevolmente grande, con un letto matrimoniale con struttura a baldacchino di stampo moderno e mobili di ottima fattura disposti con cura, sicuramente grazie all'esperienza pagata di qualche arredatore d'interni.

La tedesca si trovava accanto alla finestra, il corpo snello vestito con un tailleur color cioccolato, come i suoi occhi, e i capelli biondi acconciati in una crocchia elegante, una sigaretta sottile tenuta tra le dita curate tramite un bocchino color mogano.

Selene la scrutò un momento, trovandola impegnata a scorrere pigramente su un palmare con buona parte del viso rivolto al paesaggio esterno.

«Dovresti selezionare meglio i tuoi uomini», disse lei con tono divertito, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto di finta pelle.

La donna si irrigidì, voltandosi con espressione sconvolta, un velo di preoccupazione ad appesantire subito le poche rughe presenti sul volto. «Cosa...? Che ci fai _tu _qui?».

«Beh... Mi hanno lasciato entrare...», risposte la ragazza con espressione fintamente sorpresa da quella poca cortesia, alzando una mano per puntare il pollice alle sue spalle. «Rilassati», aggiunse, sollevando infine entrambe le braccia in segno di pace. «Sono qui per riscuotere il favore che mi devi».

Si spostò di un paio di passi verso la padrona di casa, i movimenti lenti e precisi per cercare di mantenere un atteggiamento calmo e per non spaventare ulteriormente la donna.

Fu in quel momento che alcune delle guardie che aveva adocchiato nel percorso fino a quella stanza fecero irruzione, le armi spianate e le espressioni truci. La giovane si fermò, restando ancora con le mani sollevate, dedicando un'occhiata seria alla bionda.

«Rimetti a cuccia i tuoi cani, prima che qualcuno di loro si faccia male», mormorò lei, indicando con un cenno del capo le presenze alle sue spalle.

Hartmann rimase un momento immobile, ancora notevolmente scioccata dalla presenza della scozzese nella sua camera da letto. Con un gesto intimò ai suoi uomini di abbassare i fucili, ma non aggiunse altro, sottintendendo la richiesta di lasciarli rimanere lì, probabilmente per sentirsi un po' più al sicuro. _Povera stupida._

«Dovrei farti uccidere per essere entrata così in casa mia», disse Helga con tono forzatamente fermo.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, abbassando le braccia lungo i fianchi. «In realtà, ripeto, mi hanno fatto entrare loro», infierì con un sorrisetto sornione, un cenno delle dita a indicare gli scagnozzi. «Ma come ti ho già detto, sono qui per il favore che mi devi».

La tedesca esitò nuovamente, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere vicino e avvicinandosi infine di un paio di passi, lo sguardo scuro che tentava di assumere una luce di comando e controllo. «Non mi aspettavo che lo avresti richiesto tanto presto».

La scozzese mostrò ancora un'espressione rilassata, quasi canzonatoria, per indicare quanto si sentisse a suo agio e quanto non temesse ritorsioni di alcun tipo. In verità sapeva bene di dover prestare attenzione a qualunque movimento della donna e a qualsiasi mutamento alle sue spalle, ma era altrettanto consapevole di dover essere veloce e concisa.

«Che vuoi che ti dica? Mi piace dare l'impressione di non essere una persona che dimentica certe cose».

L'altra si lasciò sfuggire una breve risatina nervosa, muovendosi ancora di poco per sostare infine ad appena tre metri dalla giovane. «Ti ascolto».

Selene le dedicò una lunga occhiata, negando poco dopo e dedicando un veloce movimento del capo agli uomini alle sue spalle. «È una richiesta privata, non voglio i tuoi scagnozzi tra i piedi», puntualizzò lei, osservandola con attenzione. «E se avessi voluto ucciderti o farti del male, prima avrei avuto tutto il tempo per farlo». Un'altra pausa anticipò il piccolo sogghignò che le sollevò l'angolo della bocca. «Sai di cosa sono capace, quindi sai anche che dico il vero».

Helga espirò profondamente, l'ennesima azione che palesò una notevole incertezza e il bisogno lancinante di riprendere il controllo della situazione. Deglutì il sentore di amaro che le si era creato in bocca, una diretta conseguenza di quanto il piacere della nicotina fosse stato rovinato dalla presenza della scozzese. Alla fine annuì debolmente rivolta ai suoi uomini, un lieve gesto della mano per comandare loro di uscire dalla stanza. Quando lei e la ragazza furono nuovamente da sole, il rumore secco della porta richiusa che aleggiò per qualche secondo nella camera, la tedesca si strinse le braccia al petto.

«Ecco, contenta, adesso? Dimmi cosa vuoi».

Selene la scrutò ancora, aspettando di essere sicura di non percepire nessuno degli uomini oltre l'uscio intento a origliare. «Devi convincere il capo dei Dvali a Praga a smettere di richiedere il pagamento del pizzo a un commerciante».

La donna rispose dapprima con una smorfia incerta, scuotendo il capo confusa: si era aspettata tutt'altro genere di richiesta, qualcosa che avesse a che fare magari con le stesse _domande_ poste, due anni prima, da Damian Fisher e, molto più di recente, da Artair McTavish.

«Sii più precisa. Di chi stai parlando? Perché so che negli ultimi mesi ci sono stati dei cambiamenti all'interno della famiglia Dvali».

«Otar Botkoveli», aggiunse la ragazza con tono monocorde.

Hartmann valutò per qualche secondo l'insieme di quanto appreso dal poco che stava recependo in quel momento. Il fatto che la giovane fosse sola e intenzionata a reclamare un favore di quel tipo le diede da pensare. La guardò un attimo, non del tutto certa che ciò che stava per dire rischiasse di provocare nella scozzese una reazione pericolosa.

«Tuo zio non sa che sei qui, vero? E trattandosi di una richiesta piuttosto insolita, ho l'impressione che alla base di essa ci siano motivazioni decisamente personali che ti riguardano particolarmente».

Selene le rivolse un piccolo sorriso, stringendosi nelle spalle con noncuranza. Sapeva cosa la donna stesse cercando di fare: agire o rispondere con atteggiamento difensivo le avrebbe dato un _potere _che non voleva cederle.

«Si tratta di un negozio in cui lavoro io, per cercare di guadagnarmi da vivere onestamente», l'ovvio disprezzo alle attività criminali della tedesca molto poco velata, «e sinceramente non gradisco che il mio capo sia costretto a dimezzarmi la paga perché un branco di pezzenti non sa vivere senza causare problemi ai cittadini onesti», continuò lei, aggiungendo una bugia per darle a intendere che fosse solo una questione di soldi.

Helga rizzò il capo leggermente, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Conosco una persona fidata all'interno della famiglia Dvali, Máša Kadlek. Ricopre un ruolo importante nell'organizzazione e gestisce un locale nel quartiere a luci rosse di Praga. Posso parlare con lei, in modo che interceda con Otar».

Selene la osservò con occhi attenti, un altro piccolo sorriso a incresparle le labbra. «Tutto qui? Cerca di non fregarmi, Hartmann, perché non esiterò un istante a mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto un mese fa».

La bionda sembrò tremare impercettibilmente, la linea delle labbra serrata in una smorfia esangue che le fece perdere qualunque accenno di rivalsa che pensava di aver riconquistato. «Posso chiamarla anche adesso».

La ragazza si limitò a farle un cenno con la mano, inclinando il viso di lato mentre si spostava verso il letto, prendendo posto sul materasso sul lato inferiore, tra le aste della struttura del baldacchino, sedendosi incrociando le gambe ma portando indietro il busto, appoggiando i palmi poco oltre le natiche fasciate dai jeans.

La tedesca recuperò il cellulare dal tavolino posto accanto alla finestra, camminando con la schiena dritta, non del tutto convinta di dare le spalle alla sua sgradita _ospite_.

«Signora Kadlek, sono Helga Hartmann. Ho una richiesta da introdurle». Fece una pausa di qualche secondo, lo sguardo castano che sondò l'espressione della scozzese, girandosi sul fianco. «Un favore che avrei il piacere di richiederle per mantenere stabili i nostri rapporti. Deve convincere il signor Botkoveli a... Frenare il suo _interessamento _nei confronti di un negozio lì a Praga, si chiama...».

Selene comprese dall'occhiata ricevuta di dover fornire quell'informazione. «Time Machine, è una libreria nel quartiere Překážka».

La donna ripeté quanto appena sentito, proseguendo nella telefonata mentre scuoteva il capo e guardava altrove. «Me ne rendo conto, ma si tratta di una richiesta decisamente importante per me. È una questione vitale, e sono comunque sicura che il signor Botkoveli non avrà problemi realmente invalidanti provocati da questo singolo... Dal termine di questo interessamento».

La ragazza la ascoltò e la vide assecondare per qualche altro momento, prima di sentirle pronunciare un saluto educato e cordiale; osservò con malcelato divertimento l'espressione seria di Helga quando questa terminò la chiamata e tenne il cellulare stretto tra le dita delle mani, le braccia nuovamente incrociate sul petto.

«Fatto», disse Hartmann, il viso appena rabbuiato. «Presentati alla signora Kadlek al Red Queen stasera, all'apertura del locale, e dille che ti mando io. Ti farà scortare da uno dei suoi uomini direttamente da Otar, e poi lo contatterà mentre sarai lì, così potrai sentire tu stessa cosa diranno».

La scozzese si alzò dal letto, sospirando con fare volutamente sollevato e spensierato, avvicinandosi alla padrona di casa con un sogghigno, ma fermandosi non appena la vide irrigidirsi. Selene la fissò per un momento con occhi sorpresi, fintamente ingenui.

«Mi auguro di non doverti rivedere, Helga», disse lei con il sorriso. «E speralo anche tu, perché se la scelta che ascolterò a Praga non mi risulterà soddisfacente, verrò a cercarti».

La tedesca sembrò deglutire, il corpo proteso leggermente indietro in un chiaro segnale di insicurezza. «Io... Sono sicura che Otar accetterà la richiesta della signora Kadlek», disse con voce un po' più bassa, gli occhi castani ricolmi di evidente sconcerto. «E adesso, per favore, vattene dalla mia proprietà».

Selene la guardò ancora per un istante, le mani prontamente infilate nelle tasche del giubbotto e la schiena dritta e fiera mentre si apprestava a uscire dalla stanza. Aprì la porta e mosse pochi passi nel corridoio, notando subito alcune guardie disporsi lungo il percorso fino alle scale con aria attenta, senza però mai incrociare il suo cammino.

Quando fu nuovamente fuori, nel giardino privato, lo scagnozzo che l'aveva fermata al cancello la guardò con espressione perplessa, sorpreso sicuramente di vederla già andare via.

«Già finito?», chiese lui, il tono dubbioso.

La giovane si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo. «Che posso dire? Non tutti riescono a reggermi a lungo. Breve ma intenso», aggiunse, lasciandosi sfuggire un occhiolino divertito.

Superò il varco in metallo e sentì qualcuno richiamare con tono di rimprovero l'uomo a cui aveva appena risposto, consapevole di avergli provocato sicuramente una brutta giornata a _lavoro_.

Sapendo di dover attendere l'arrivo della sera per poter proseguire con il suo compito improvvisato, raggiunse la stazione centrale di Most a piedi, una lunga passeggiata di quasi cinquanta minuti con la mente rivolta a tutto ciò che doveva fare. Acquistò il biglietto del ritorno al distributore telematico e contattò Vaclav per informarlo degli eventi, chiedendo al contempo rassicurazioni sulla situazione a Praga.

L'idea di dover andare nel quartiere a luci rosse la rendeva sottilmente entusiasta, anche se conosceva la nomea del Red Queen e non apprezzava affatto la presenza di un tale giro di prostituzione. Magari ne avrebbe approfittato invece per rimettere piede all'Irish Stool per bere una birra di esportazione irlandese, sentendosi decisamente più vicina, personalmente, a quell'ambiente che le ricordava la Scozia.

Si infilò gli auricolari nelle orecchie, prese posto nel treno accanto a un finestrino e lasciò che la musica alleggerisse completamente il suo animo, insieme alla vista della campagna ceca che le sfrecciava a lato a gran velocità.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Selene aveva immaginato la reazione di Artair quando lei si presentò a casa sua una volta ritornata a Praga per raccontargli cosa stesse succedendo e in cosa si fosse ritrovata coinvolta. Aveva bisogno di un'_assicurazione _ben più solida delle parole di Helga Hartmann; oltre quello, non si fidava assolutamente dei Dvali e dei loro capi.

BlueDevil era decisamente infuriato con lei, probabilmente lo sarebbe stato per parecchi giorni, se non anche settimane, e ne aveva tutte le buone ragioni, ma la nipote sapeva di doversi rivolgere a lui per chiedergli assistenza informatica. Il parente dovette cedere alla sua richiesta, soprattutto per sincerarsi che non finisse ammazzata: le fornì un auricolare per tenersi costantemente in contatto con lui e un dispositivo elettronico che si sarebbe attivato a distanza una volta registrata la presenza di un computer in un range di venti metri rispetto al corpo della giovane.

L'idea della scozzese era puramente precauzionale, ma con quella gente sapeva di non poter lasciare nulla al caso.

Quando si fece ora di raggiungere il quartiere a luci rosse, McTavish era stato sul punto di andare con lei, ma l'uomo era perfettamente consapevole di doversi mantenere abbastanza lucido per svolgere il suo compito tramite la postazione presente nella stanza nascosta nel suo appartamento.

Il Red Queen era situato dall'altra parte rispetto all'ingresso che superò la ragazza, passando davanti a turisti affascinati e a prostitute poco vestite, nonostante la temperatura ormai invernale rendesse l'abbigliamento indossato una reale sofferenza per loro. Superò la costruzione Temp-Tacle da cui era possibile osservare un tentacolo di polpo che risaliva verso l'alto e che accarezzava le finestre di quattro schermi impostati su immagini di figure femminili. Camminò a passo svelto lanciando un'occhiata veloce all'Irish Stool, realmente desiderosa di concludere la serata con una birra in mano e la sicurezza di esser sopravvissuta anche a quella situazione — la musica ad alto volume che le arrivava alle orecchie anche da quella distanza la invogliava maggiormente.

Quando superò l'ingresso del Red Queen la prima cosa che la investì fu la luce rossa della grossa lampadina attaccata al soffitto con il filo interno attorcigliato a formare un cuore. L'impianto audio del pub diffondeva nell'ambiente una bassa musica continua, probabilmente utilizzata a dovere quando dovevano esserci più clienti. Si spostò nel breve spazio dell'anticamera per vedere davanti a sé il bancone sulla destra e il palco con due pali per lap-dance nella zona centrale, adocchiando l'accesso per le scale oltre la struttura, nell'angolo in fondo a sinistra.

Stava quasi per muoversi in quella direzione quando una ragazza si risollevò da dietro il bar. Era carina, con corti capelli castani e vestita con abiti che lasciavano poco all'immaginazione, ma mostrava un sorriso cordiale e rilassato.

«Hey, piccola. Ti sei persa?».

Selene esitò un istante prima di raggiungerla, rispondendo a sua volta con un'espressione rilassata. «Direi che sarebbe un luogo piuttosto pittoresco in cui finire, se ci si perde».

«Puoi ben dirlo», la appoggiò l'altra, scrutandola un momento. «Abbiamo appena aperto per la serata, ma sei sicura di avere l'età per stare qui, tesoro? Sembri troppo giovane. Posso vedere un documento di identità?».

«Certo», fece Selene, estraendo la carta e porgendogliela.

Una volta visionata e restituita, la barista le dedicò un sorriso ancora più accondiscendente. «Sei davvero molto giovane, ma sei la benvenuta. Cosa ti servo da bere?».

«Al momento niente, ma ti ringrazio. In realtà dovrei parlare con la signora Kadlek», rispose la scozzese, sperando di non apparire troppo diretta e frettolosa.

La ragazza la fissò ancora per qualche altro momento, prima di rivolgerle un'espressione decisamente radiosa. «_Ohooo_, sei qui per candidarti per qualche lavoro? Le piccoline come te fanno parecchi soldi, qui dentro».

Selene non seppe di preciso come sentirsi dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole. Era vestita con anfibi, jeans, dolcevita, felpa e giubbotto, senza un filo di trucco e con i capelli legati in una treccia piuttosto stretta: come diavolo faceva a passare per una donna disposta a vendere il suo corpo?

Probabilmente il tatuaggio sul viso e quelli visibili sulle mani la rendevano un target per un determinato tipo di clientela, dandole una diffusa sensazione di esasperazione. E anche una sottile sfumatura di rabbia, all'idea che il suo aspetto potesse essere scambiato tranquillamente per quello di una minorenne: luoghi come il Red Queen erano un _problema_, ma lo erano ancor di più quei _vermi schifosi_ che cercavano di scoparsi ragazzine e bambine.

_E bambini. Gli schiavi del sesso sono anche bambini e ragazzini..._

«Sono qui per altri affari», disse lei, improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che suo zio stesse probabilmente ascoltando parte della conversazione. Mosse una mano per indicare il varco per le scale. «Quindi, la signora Kadlek è qui?».

«Sì, al piano superiore, nell'ufficio manageriale», la informò la barista, sorridendole tranquillamente. «Porta subito a sinistra non appena arrivi su. Potrebbero esserci delle guardie armate, ma tu stai tranquilla».

«Certo, e grazie», rispose Selene con un rapido cenno del capo.

La giovane si spostò superando il palco e iniziando a salire i gradini accompagnata da una luce a LED sul pavimento, notando la presenza di alcuni divanetti e tavolini sul pianerottolo; giunse alla sommità delle scale e venne affiancata immediatamente da un uomo armato, vestito con abiti comodi e diversi tatuaggi sulla porzione di braccia esposte.

«La signora Kadlek?», chiese mantenendo comunque un'espressione rilassata.

«Chi la cerca?», la interrogò l'altro.

«Mi manda Helga Hartmann».

Lo scagnozzo aggrottò per un istante le sopracciglia folte, annuendo subito dopo e indicando la porta alla sua destra, la targa "manager office" rendeva chiara l'ubicazione dell'ufficio.

Selene aprì l'anta con un movimento perfettamente visibile alla guardia rimasta alle sue spalle, muovendo due passi verso il tavolo rotondo presente nel centro del piccolo ambiente; adocchiò sistemata comodamente sulla sedia frontale una donna non più particolarmente giovane, con corti capelli grigi e occhi azzurri, quasi glaciali, vestita con un completo elegante e di buona fattura. Insieme a lei c'erano altri cinque uomini armati, tre seduti e gli altri due alle spalle della figura femminile.

Máša Kadlek la fissò con espressione incuriosita, un sorriso stranamente tenero sulle labbra, le mani poste sul ripiano in una posa cordiale. «Desideri qualcosa, bambina?».

La ragazza fu nuovamente conscia di quanto il suo aspetto la rendesse agli occhi degli altri _odiosamente _innocua, anche se doveva ammettere che in certe circostanze le era stato utile apparire fragile e indifesa; sapeva bene quanto i tatuaggi le davano invece un'aria forzatamente adulta, come se cercasse di guadagnare il proprio spazio in un mondo troppo maturo.

«Helga Hartmann ti ha contattato questo pomeriggio. Sono qui per il favore che ti ha richiesto», rispose lei, inclinando leggermente il viso.

La donna la guardò con espressione sorpresa per un istante, il sorriso che svanì dalle labbra. «Oh, sei _tu_. Devo dire che hai amicizie piuttosto interessanti, bambina, ma come ho promesso a Helga, convincerò Otar». Fece una pausa, alzando una mano e poggiandola sul braccio dell'uomo alla sua destra. «Jan, scorta la nostra ospite al teatro e assicurati di chiamarmi non appena sarete lì».

Selene le rivolse un cenno del capo e un angolo delle labbra sollevato. «Grazie della disponibilità, signora Kadlek».

«E di cosa, bambina? Si fa il possibile per la famiglia». Máša la osservò ancora per un momento prima di ritornare a sorriderle. «Posso avere il piacere di conoscere il tuo nome?».

La scozzese rizzò per un momento il capo, esitando per poco.

«Selene», si limitò a dire, fissando la proprietaria del locale con l'ovvio intento di non apparire turbata da quella domanda. Non era tenuta a dirle anche il cognome, non glielo aveva chiesto espressamente, ma per un lungo attimo credette che la donna lo avrebbe _preteso_.

La proprietaria del Red Queen annuì impercettibilmente, attendendo per poco prima di essere consapevole che la ragazza non avrebbe aggiunto altro. «Un bellissimo nome per una bellissima _bambina_».

Quando fu finalmente fuori dal Red Queen, davanti a lei l'uomo armato che doveva guidarla nel cuore del quartiere dei Dvali, Selene si sentì per un momento estremamente spaesata: c'era stato qualcosa in quel luogo e nel modo in cui era stata costantemente osservata da renderla fastidiosamente vigile e attenta. Non che fosse spaventata o intimorita, ma iniziava a percepire il peso di ciò che stava facendo e una parte di sé si sentiva scoperta, esposta. Sapeva di poter fare affidamento sulle sue capacità, sulla sua forza e sulla presenza _fantasma _di suo zio, ma a conti fatti lei era da _sola_.

Come quando si era introdotta nella sede tecnologica a Nantes e in altri posti simili a quello. Come quando aveva dovuto fronteggiare un sistema di sicurezza che sicuramente era stato calibrato per cercare specificatamente lei e il suo codice genetico. Come quando aveva dovuto vivere quelle terribili ore di vuoto, attesa, desiderio di morire, di lasciarsi andare, lì in quel rifugio in Scozia, anni e anni prima.

Non poté fare a meno che pensare ad Adam e al modo in cui tristemente, quasi con rabbia e una primordiale sensazione di disprezzo verso sé stessa, si fosse abituata tanto velocemente a sentirsi con _le spalle coperte_ in modo ben più fisico e immediato.

Tornare consapevole di dover essere preparata a fronteggiare per conto proprio certe battaglie era quasi rassicurante, ma fastidiosamente avvilente. Le dava un'idea di come sarebbe stata la sua vita in un prossimo futuro, nel caso in cui lei e suo zio avessero dovuto proseguire per la loro strada, lontani da Praga.

Sapeva che la collaborazione con Jensen si sarebbe interrotta non appena distrutta qualunque traccia del Piano Hymeneal, ma era altrettanto certa che lei non era destinata a vivere una vita normale, senza guardarsi costantemente attorno in previsione di un nemico pronto ad attaccarla e a distruggerla. Sapeva anche che non poteva vivere costantemente con quella sensazione di continuo pericolo ad aleggiare attorno a sé, ma in fin dei conti era stata cresciuta e addestrata sperimentando quella certezza per così tanti anni che le bastava poco per mettere da parte anche il minimo accenno di timore.

Il fatto che per un breve tempo fosse riuscita a sperimentare l'essenza di un'esistenza semplice e genuina, le dava voglia di ritornare proprio a quella semplicità e genuinità, per avere l'effimero pretesto di star facendo altro per lei e per la sua vita. Per assicurare al ricordo dei suoi genitori quella quiete che loro non potevano più sperimentare, per mantenere fede alla promessa che aveva fatto una volta _scoperto _il dolore della loro perdita, della loro mancanza. Per non rendere vana la loro morte e per celebrarli ogni giorno nel modo che sapeva avrebbero apprezzato maggiormente, guidata dal suo cuore e dai suoi sentimenti.

Se doveva morire quella sera in un posto di merda come quello, lontana dai suoi amici e da suo zio, almeno poteva avere la certezza di star facendo la cosa giusta, aiutando Koller e dando ancora ad Artair la dimostrazione che lei era sempre pronta a seguire il percorso più corretto, ma con la malinconica coscienza di chi stava lasciando indietro, forse, _qualcuno _che non lo meritava.

Pensare ad Adam la rendeva bizzarramente sensibile, come quando pensava a Damian.

La pericolosità di quella riflessione le fece nascere nella bocca dello stomaco un nuovo vuoto indefinito, come se avesse appena scoperto qualcosa di terribile e angosciante, molto più spaventoso di qualunque pronostico su di una vita errante condotta ancora in solitudine e tristezza. Rendersi conto di quell'emozione la lasciò molto più impaurita e sconvolta, molto più sola e disperata. Rendersi conto che lui le mancava la fece quasi scoppiare in lacrime lì, circondata da persone che nemmeno la vedevano o che vedevano soltanto il peggio di loro stessi riflesso nei suoi occhi azzurri.

Da quando Adam Jensen era entrato tanto in profondità nel suo animo?

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

L'uomo che, a quanto le era sembrato di capire, si chiamava Jan le lanciava sporadicamente qualche occhiata per essere sicuro che lei gli stesse dietro. Superarono un portoncino in legno seguito da un corridoio poco spazioso, per poi aprirsi in uno spiazzo enorme con un paio di macchine parcheggiate a bordo strada e altre palazzine disposte ai lati.

Sul fondo il teatro si stagliava luminoso e piuttosto imponente, diversi uomini di guardia all'ingresso e pochi altri in zona la guardarono con espressioni incuriosite e sorprese. Probabilmente essere direttamente accompagnata da un loro compagno le permetteva di superare senza problemi quella parte del quartiere. L'ingresso della costruzione verso cui erano diretti era rialzato da cinque gradini di marmo separati a metà da paletti e stoffa rossa a delimitare il percorso; i due grossi portoni erano aperti verso l'interno, mostrando un ambiente curato e sfarzoso, con colonne portanti e una scala che conduceva al piano superiore.

«Per di qua», le disse Jan, rivolgendole uno sguardo rapido, seguito da un cenno della mano che poteva allontanare facilmente dal fucile d'assalto.

Si spostarono nell'ampia sala centrale del teatro, diversi scatoloni disposti sul tragitto e poi una distesa di poltrone fino al palco. C'erano parecchi uomini dei Dvali lì, insieme ad alcune donne vestite con abitini striminziti che si esibivano in balli sensuali ma poco coordinati. Alcuni guardarono Selene con vivo interesse, sorpresi dalla sua presenza ma tranquillizzati da quella dello scagnozzo poco davanti a lei.

Raggiunsero il lato destro dell'ampia sala, proseguendo in un corridoio oltre una porta fino al retro del palco. Superarono il backstage e girarono nuovamente a destra in direzione di una rampa di scale in discesa, arrivando nei camerini; lì trovò circa cinque uomini intenti a giocare a carte tra di loro, seduti attorno a un tavolo circolare.

Uno di loro si alzò dalla sua sedia non appena la vide, riconoscendola: era quello contro cui aveva sferrato un calcio nell'addome nel negozio di Koller. «Che cazzo ci fa questa cagna qui?».

Jan gli fece un cenno con la mano. «La manda la signora Kadlek».

«Che cosa?!», sbottò ancora lui, avvicinandosi.

Selene si infilò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, sogghignando appena nell'osservarlo. «Fa male, vero?».

L'uomo fu sul punto di superare Jan, ma quest'ultimo lo intercettò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Torna a sedere, o la signora Kadlek ti farà tagliare le palle, se continui».

La scozzese restò ancora per un momento con il sorriso sornione sulle labbra, mentre il suo improvvisato _compagno _le faceva cenno di proseguire verso l'unico varco vicino. La ragazza dedicò un'ultima occhiata all'altro individuo e si incamminò verso il resto della stanza, trovando una porta aperta alla sua destra con a lato una finestra rettangolare direttamente ricavata nella parete.

Quando entrò in ciò che le parve un ufficio decisamente curato, con divanetti in pelle color argento e una scrivania con alle spalle un grosso schermo, notò immediatamente la presenza di un uomo ben vestito con abiti scuri, i capelli neri coloratiai lati delle tempie da ciuffi bianchi e occhi castani. Il fisico non era più quello di un giovane, ma ispirava una certa imponenza. Mostrò immediatamente un viso genuinamente attento e sottilmente incuriosito.

«Jan, chi è questa graziosa signorina?», domandò chi doveva essere probabilmente Otar Botkoveli.

L'idea di trovarsi faccia a faccia con un boss della mafia le fece riversare nelle vene un fiotto di adrenalina, perfettamente mischiato alla glaciale necessità di mantenersi calma e ponderata. Lanciò un'occhiata al computer presente sulla scrivania e seppe che sicuramente suo zio stava già ricevendo i dati di accesso da remoto.

Jan la affiancò per un momento, superandola mentre prendeva in mano il cellulare. «La manda la signora Kadlek». Dopo aver lasciato il dispositivo all'altra presenza maschile, si limitò a spostarsi leggermente a lato.

«Máša», salutò Botkoveli con espressione dubbiosa, gli occhi fissati sulla scozzese. «Mi hai mandato una ragazzina?». Una lunga pausa gli fece inarcare le sopracciglia folte, l'espressione che si andava inizialmente accigliando per poi mutare in sorpresa e stupore. «Uhm... Capisco. Beh... È una situazione strana, ma comprendo la richiesta». Annuì lentamente, piegando il braccio libero sul petto in un cenno di ponderazione, reggendo con la mano il gomito sollevato per tenere il palmare. «Sì, so che preferisci mantenere i rapporti con Hartmann, del resto lo preferisco anche io. D'accordo, sarà fatto. Buona serata».

Quando il capo dei Dvali riconsegnò il cellulare al sottoposto, l'uomo più grande si prese la briga di portarsi una mano al mento, fissando la nipote di BlueDevil con occhi accesi di curiosità. Si mise maggiormente comodo appoggiandosi leggermente con le natiche al tavolo dietro di sé, squadrando la giovane in un cenno di controllo.

«E così sei tu che hai steso quattro dei miei uomini da sola. Non sembri potenziata, anche se loro hanno affermato il contrario».

«Non lo sono, infatti», rispose Selene, tenendo le mani ancora nelle tasche della giacca, il volto serio.

Otar annuì impercettibilmente, volgendo il capo a Jan per poi ritornare alla ragazza. «Devo ammettere di aver pensato che i miei si fossero sbagliati, o che si trattasse di qualcun altro». Fece una pausa riflessiva, piegandosi leggermente di lato per versarsi un bicchiere di qualche whisky locale. «E quindi lavori in quella libreria? Deve essere parecchio importante se arrivi a chiedere un favore a Helga Hartmann».

La giovane comprese immediatamente l'intento del mafioso e portò subito la conversazione su un livello notevolmente diverso. «In realtà, era Helga a dovermi un favore, e io sono semplicemente andata a reclamarlo».

Si prese del tempo per ponderare se aggiungere altro, valutando di fornire la stessa bugia che aveva propinato alla tedesca a Most.

«Per pagare te, il mio capo è costretto a pagarmi meno. Non mi piace l'idea che la mia unica fonte di guadagno venga compromessa in qualche modo, e per la tua _famiglia _ritengo che l'assenza di un versamento da parte di un singolo esercizio commerciale non arrechi poi chissà quali problemi».

Botkoveli la guardò con un piccolo sorriso, divertito da tanta franchezza. «Io probabilmente potrei pagarti di più, se il problema è il denaro».

Selene scosse il viso in un cenno di diniego, mantenendo comunque un'espressione cordiale. «Desolata, ma non ho l'abitudine di ballare mezza nuda per il piacere di qualche sconosciuto, né di prostituirmi».

Otar scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, tracannando in un unico sorso il contenuto dell'alcolico che si era versato e riportando il bicchiere di vetro sulla scrivania alle sue spalle.

«Oh, bambina, in realtà non mi riferivo a quella possibile carriera professionale, per quanto tu sia decisamente attraente per molti clienti. Se sei davvero brava come mi hanno detto i miei uomini, potresti avere una certa attitudine per svolgere altri incarichi che non contemplino il sistemare vecchi romanzi in un negozio in un quartiere abbandonato a sé stesso».

La ragazza strinse appena i pugni nelle tasche del giubbotto, alzando il mento in un cenno per riprendere totale padronanza delle proprie emozioni: la risposta dell'uomo l'aveva innervosita per l'implicito messaggio che le voleva comunicare, come se Překážka fosse destinata a non avere vita lunga.

«Non credo di stare simpatica a quattro delle tue guardie», aggiunse Selene.

L'uomo ridacchiò ancora, annuendo sornione. «Già, a proposito di questo...».

Il suo sguardo castano si spostò su Jan, il quale aveva un sogghigno poco rassicurante sulle labbra mentre controllava distrattamente l'arma tra le sue mani.

«Accetto per rispetto di Hartmann e Kadlek la richiesta di non esigere più alcun pagamento da parte di Vaclav Koller, anche perché avere a che fare con quel potenziato mi ha soltanto portato problemi che non ho potuto risolvere», e quelle parole diedero a Selene la sensazione che Botkoveli si stesse riferendo all'aiuto che il medico aveva ricevuto da parte di Adam, «ma come la mettiamo con l'aggressione ai danni dei miei uomini?».

La ragazza espirò velocemente, lasciando scivolare le mani fuori dalle tasche per essere eventualmente molto più rapida nell'agire. «Magari potresti insegnare ai tuoi sottoposti che una donna non si tocca contro la sua volontà».

«Oh_»_, iniziò l'altro, sinceramente sorpreso. «Ti hanno toccata? Sul serio? Questo non me l'hanno detto».

La scozzese si lasciò sfuggire un verso divertito, anche se cominciava ad avvertire una sensazione di tensione. «Beh... Uno di loro si è messo alle mie spalle e ha poggiato una mano sulla mia schiena. Non apprezzo il contatto fisico da parte di simili individui».

Botkoveli annuì nuovamente, fissandola. «E tu li hai pestati tutti e quattro?».

Selene gli scoccò un'occhiata attenta, intuendo a cosa il mafioso volesse giungere per metterla alle strette. «Se li avessi davvero pestati, a quest'ora sarebbero in ospedale, e non qui nel vostro nido familiare. Mi sono limitata a far capire che non gradivo la loro presenza. Prima con le parole, ovviamente, dopo con altri mezzi che a quanto pare non hanno trovato piacevoli, ma tant'è...».

Otar la osservò ancora per un istante, mostrando un altro cenno di assenso e spostandosi dalla scrivania, muovendo qualche passo verso di lei. «Comprendo bene la tua versione dei fatti, e posso anche comprendere che la presenza di quattro uomini armati nel tuo posto di lavoro possa averti turbata, ma direi che dovremmo valutare l'idea di ripagarmi del danno che mi hai arrecato.»

Selene non poté fare a meno di inarcare le sopracciglia, gli occhi azzurri resi improvvisamente più seri e attenti. «Quale danno? I _bambini _son tornati da te piangendo e li hai dovuti consolare, tenerli in braccio sulle tue ginocchia?».

L'uomo la indicò con una mano mentre si voltava verso Jan, ridacchiando. La guardia non reagì altrettanto bene alla provocazione, palesando un'iniziale moto di stizza per quel commento.

«Oh, ma sentila, Jan! Che caratterino».

L'altro Dvali sembrò calmarsi immediatamente per il tono espresso dal suo capo, rivolgendole un'occhiata divertita, tornando quasi subito rivolto alla sua arma.

«La gattina ha gli artigli, Otar. O almeno, così dice».

La nipote di Artair incassò leggermente il viso, decisa a sfruttare tutto ciò che poteva esserle utile prima di rischiare di dover rispondere nuovamente con la violenza. Sperò che suo zio fosse pronto a eseguire a distanza quanto necessario per tirarla fuori da lì senza dover combattere.

«D'accordo, questa volta posso comprendere io il tuo risentimento, ma non ho intenzione di cedere ad altro. Il nostro rapporto è iniziato e si conclude qui», affermò lei con tono serio, portando le mani avanti in un gesto per richiamare ipoteticamente un po' di pace.

Il mafioso la guardò ancora, alzando un paio di dita al mento per soppesare ciò che aveva appena udito. «Eh, bambina mia. Non è così che il mondo funziona».

«E invece sì», proseguì lei. «Succede quando qualcuno ti dice "no" e tu devi accettare la sua risposta».

Otar rise di gusto, avvicinandosi di un altro paio di passi. «Io _devo_? Io _devo_ accettare cosa? Pensi davvero di poter venire qui a casa mia e dirmi cosa fare di te e con te?».

Selene sospirò profondamente, sollevando la testa un po' di più per fronteggiarlo, l'adrenalina nel suo corpo che finalmente risvegliava totalmente i suoi sensi e cancellava qualunque dubbio e qualunque insicurezza: anche da sola avrebbe potuto sterminare quelle persone, tappezzando le pareti con le loro interiora e con la loro stessa merda. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto soltanto il primissimo input per farlo.

«Mettiamola così», iniziò indicando con un cenno del capo il portatile sulla scrivania. «Ho le spalle coperte, Botkoveli. Proprio adesso qualcuno che mi tiene d'occhio ha effettuato l'accesso al tuo computer e sta scaricando tutto ciò che riguarda i tuoi affari. Controlla tu stesso».

Il diretto interessato le dedicò un'occhiata perplessa, rivolgendosi a Jan per poi tornare a guardare lei. «Che diavolo stai blaterando?».

Finalmente la voce di Artair nel suo orecchio le diede delle direttive precise che la ragazza ripeté senza esitazione.

«Magari possiamo iniziare con il sperperare il denaro di quel conto corrente alla Palisade».

I numeri che elencò dopo fecero raggelare il mafioso, il quale si spostò rapidamente al computer per controllarne lo schermo. I suoi occhi castani mostrarono tanto sbigottimento quanto un primordiale accenno di rabbia.

«Il tuo gioco si sta facendo pericoloso. Per te, ragazzina».

Selene tenne d'occhio anche Jan, piegandosi leggermente con il corpo nella sua direzione, in modo da poterli controllare entrambi.

«Non sono io che ho alzato la posta», rispose, facendo una pausa per rendere più esauriente la sua prossima affermazione. «Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con voi Dvali, non intendo sottostare a qualche richiesta e non intendo farmi sovrastare da un branco di delinquenti che, socialmente parlando, meriterebbero di finire dietro le sbarre, ma fosse per me vi manderei alla forca».

Rivolse uno sguardo diretto alla guardia che l'aveva scortata dal Red Queen al teatro, notando quanto l'uomo fosse pronto ad alzare il fucile d'assalto contro di lei, probabilmente in attesa di un ordine del suo capo.

«Se succede qualcosa alla libreria in cui lavoro, vedrai sparire il tuo denaro. Se vedo qualcuno dei tuoi scagnozzi anche solo camminare attorno al negozio, farò arrivare certe informazioni a chi non vede l'ora di averle. Vi siete già ritrovati nel mirino dell'Interpol a ottobre, possiamo dargli il resto con cui completare l'opera».

Inclinò il viso, stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi, consapevole che ciò che stava per dire poteva far scattare definitivamente la scintilla in quello scambio verbale decisamente teso.

«Se succede qualcosa a Koller, ritornerò qui e vi ammazzerò, tutti quanti. E se succede qualcosa a me adesso, nel malaugurato caso io resti ferita o uccisa, verrà qualcuno dopo di me».

Nella sua memoria riaffiorò il ricordo delle parole di Vaclav, quando lui le aveva raccontato sommariamente ciò che un _altro_ potenziatoaveva fatto per aiutarlo. Sperò vivamente che la sua idea non fosse totalmente inutile, perché se il nome che stava per pronunciare non era minimamente conosciuto dall'attuale capo dei Dvali, probabilmente parte della sua certezza di uscire da lì senza combattere sfumava nell'aria senza valore.

«Non so se il nome di Adam Jensen possa rammentarti qualcosa, ma fidati se ti dico che dopo di me, sarà lui a farti visita».

Otar si riscosse appena, lo sguardo che mostrò chiaramente un bagliore ovvio, segno che _conosceva _l'americano e si ricordava di lui.

«Jensen, hai detto?». L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia, scuotendo il capo. «Vattene da qui, ragazzina», disse lui, alzando una mano in un cenno che la intimava di andare via. «Considera la tua richiesta esaudita, ma se mi darai altre noie, non sarò altrettanto clemente».

_Cristo_, il sollievo che Selene sentì irradiarsi dentro di sé la fece quasi tremare. Ebbe un momentaneo attimo di incertezza, quel repentino _cambio di rotta_ che la confuse per un veloce secondo. Salutò con un cenno i due uomini e si incamminò verso l'uscita, l'espressione di Jan sorpresa e lo sguardo di Botkoveli che gli intimava di non fare nulla.

Ignorò i cinque uomini seduti al tavolo da gioco e percorse la strada fatta precedentemente al contrario, risalendo le scale, superando il backstage, muovendosi con passo rilassato e spedito nell'ampia sala del palco e delle poltrone e proseguendo infine oltre l'ingresso, l'aria fredda della sera praghese che le diede una scarica di energia improvvisa.

«_Stai bene?_», chiese Artair tramite l'auricolare, il tono di voce altrettanto sollevato.

Selene superò lo spiazzo, camminando in direzione della stradina stretta che l'avrebbe condotta al resto del quartiere a luci rosse.

«Sì, zio. Sto tornando a casa, ma voglio avvisare anche Vaclav», e al diavolo la voglia di farsi una birra all'Irish Stool.

BlueDevil rimase per qualche momento in silenzio, probabilmente seguendola con il segnale GPL oltre i cancelli di quella zona. «_Sei stata brava_».

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, nascondendola velocemente mentre ignorava un gruppo di ubriaconi a bordo strada.

«Ti rendi conto che mi è bastato fare il nome di Adam per veder risolvere completamente la situazione?». Scosse il capo, a metà tra un bizzarro scetticismo e una consistente incredulità. «Non so dire se la cosa mi rincuori o mi destabilizzi, ma giuro che appena _quello _ritorna saprò scegliere se abbracciarlo o schiaffeggiarlo».

McTavish le scoppiò a ridere nell'orecchio, alleggerendo di parecchio la tensione che aveva continuato a sentire per diversi minuti. Quando fu finalmente nel suo appartamento, salutò il parente e contattò Koller per informarlo della buona riuscita del suo piano.

Con il cellulare in mano, le labbra ancora umide della copiosa quantità d'acqua che aveva bevuto, si appoggiò a uno dei mobili della cucina, il giubbotto lasciato sul tavolo da pranzo insieme all'auricolare e al dispositivo che doveva restituire a suo zio, lo stomaco che finalmente reclamò un po' di cibo.

Guardò il telefonino tra le dita, stringendolo appena. Nonostante il sollievo, nonostante la certezza di avercela fatta, Selene si sentiva spaesata. Osservò ancora per un momento il palmare, attivando lo schermo e cercando l'applicazione per i messaggi, ma quando alla fine impostò nuovamente il blocco del dispositivo e si portò l'apparecchio alle labbra in una smorfia di incertezza, scosse il viso in un cenno di diniego. Dopo un veloce sospiro ripose il cellulare sul ripiano dietro di sé e si spostò in bagno per una lunga doccia.

L'acqua calda la liberò degli ultimi residui di una giornata non propriamente leggera, dandole l'impressione di riuscire a sentir scivolare via tutte le sgradevoli sensazioni che aveva provato. Avrebbe voluto inserire tra di esse quella consapevolezza pesante come un macigno che ancora stazionava nel centro esatto del suo corpo, ma non era in grado neppure di smuoverla. Restava premuta lì, tra il cuore e lo stomaco, o forse sopra di essi, schiacciante e ingombrante.

Forse si era trattato semplicemente di un pensiero improvviso provocato dal nervosismo e dalla sensazione di trovarsi da sola e, a conti fatti, non propriamente al sicuro, ma allora perché continuava a sentire la solidità di quella riflessione anche mentre era a casa sua? Perché la sua mente si ostinava a proporle una verità che faticava a ritenere sincera? Perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto improvvisamente le mancasse Adam? Anche se sul campo di battaglia lui si era dimostrato incredibilmente _prezioso_, che motivo aveva di considerare la sua assenza altrettanto significativa anche in un momento normale come quello?

Non si trattava della stessa sensazione che provava pensando a Damian, ma ci si avvicinava maledettamente. Adam era abbastanza diverso dal suo istruttore, parlando da un punto di vista caratteriale, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che aveva finito con lo scatenare nella giovane la medesima sicurezza di una personalità affine e amica. Qualcosa di incondizionato e insolito, forse la stessa bizzarra empatia da cui era _afflitta _lei, con la differenza che Jensen non aveva bisogno di Selene per trovare le risposte che lui cercava.

O forse no, forse si stava sbagliando. Forse il potenziato necessitava dello stesso aiuto e lo richiedeva in modo diverso, cercando di non far pesare sugli altri i suoi bisogni, ma c'erano state parole che aveva detto, gesti che aveva compiuto, sguardi che le aveva rivolto che potevano indicare quella possibilità.

Che anche lui sentisse in modo altrettanto simile la sensazione di aver trovato qualcuno di cui potersi fidare, di cui _volersi _fidare, e ne fosse a suo modo sorpreso, colpito, spaventato?

Un mese prima, al ritorno dall'infiltrazione nella struttura sussidiaria della Versalife, stanca e ferita, aveva desiderato la vicinanza di Damian, aveva desiderato poter conoscere il suo numero, contattarlo e chiedergli di raggiungerla, perché si era ritrovata sola e spaventata, e Fisher era stato fino ad allora l'unica persona che le aveva sempre ridato coraggio e forza anche quando credeva di non averne. Adesso, invece, aveva provato la profonda necessità di inviare un messaggio ad Adam, ma non vi aveva ceduto. Una parte di lei le urlava a gran voce che era un desiderio sciocco e infantile.

Selene inclinò il viso verso l'alto, il getto d'acqua che le investì gentilmente le palpebre chiuse, la fronte, le guance, le labbra, lasciando i palmi delle mani appoggiati alle piastrelle di ceramica dell'interno del box-doccia.

Le mancava Adam, e non aveva idea di come superare quella nuova certezza.


	18. Capitolo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene riceve una sorpresa speciale qualche giorno prima di Natale.

L'inverno era giunto anche a Praga, con il suo clima gelido e con il nevischio che aveva attecchito con dolcezza sul manto erboso del parco cittadino, anche se la luce del sole che in quel momento riusciva a fare capolino dalle nuvole aveva già reso tutto semplicemente un po' più umido e brillante.

Artair osservò con un sorriso sulle labbra Řehoř Simek ed Hélèn Cheraz bisticciare come ragazzini su come disporre sui due tavoli della zona ristoro del giardino pubblico il cibo portato da casa da Selene e dall'altra donna, preparato in occasione del compleanno di Nela Simek, la figlia ormai dodicenne della coppia.

Era domenica, una piacevole domenica di _quasi _fine dicembre. Mancavano due giorni a Natale e BlueDevil aveva la mente rivolta a tutto ciò che gli affollava i pensieri, ma, allo stesso tempo, a ciò che poteva osservare in quel momento.

Sua nipote era in compagnia di Nela e di alcuni compagni di scuola della bambina, impegnata a farli giocare e divertire nel riquadro allestito con altalene e giostre semplici. Era abituato al sorriso della ragazza, ma mai come quello che poteva scorgere in quel momento, molto più spensierato e allegro. Era il sorriso che la giovane meritava di avere sulle labbra e che la rendeva tanto simile a Sheena.

McTavish dedicò un'altra occhiata a Řehoř ed Hélèn, lui che la strinse in un abbraccio affettuoso da dietro e le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, la pelle d'ebano di lei che brillava come cioccolato e l'espressione entusiasta di chi stava completando con qualche _piacevole _difficoltà l'allestimento dei posti a sedere.

Nela e i suoi compagni, altre tre femmine e due maschi, formavano un gruppetto di sei ragazzini fin troppo vispi. A Selene era già stato proposto di mangiare insieme ai più piccoli e la giovane era quasi stata disposta a esaudire la richiesta, ma avrebbero pranzato un po' troppo scomodi se lei si fosse seduta con loro; alla fine la ragazza si era vista costretta a rifiutare, promettendo comunque che avrebbero continuato a giocare anche dopo il pranzo.

Artair recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa e diede un'occhiata all'orologio digitale, riponendolo dopo un istante e dedicando uno sguardo ai paraggi, prevalentemente verso la direzione della zona in cui sapeva esserci la fermata della metro. L'uomo sorrise tra sé e sé, una divertita certezza nella mente che gli pronosticava la possibilità di vedere sua nipote notevolmente più contenta durante quella giornata — e per quanto gli risultasse strano fare i conti con quella consapevolezza, essere sicuro che Selene sarebbe stata insospettabilmente felice della presenza di chi stava per raggiungerli, non poteva far altro che convivere con essa, anche se attivava in lui dei piccoli _campanelli d'allarme_.

L'hacker non poteva più ignorare ciò che stava succedendo alla nipote. Selene aveva sempre dimostrato una responsabilità ben più marcata della sua in moltissime occasioni, una bontà d'animo incredibile e insospettabile per una persona che aveva vissuto l'orrore che aveva vissuto lei, ma lo scozzese era ancora in grado di riconoscere quando certi atteggiamenti tipici di un'infanzia e di un'adolescenza non completamente vissute facevano sfoggio di comportamenti e azioni un po' più impulsive e incontrollate. McTavish la comprendeva, la capiva, le lasciava quella giusta libertà di cui lei aveva bisogno, ma allo stesso tempo era sempre pronto a sorreggerla e guidarla nel momento in cui la ragazza sembrava mostrarne maggior necessità.

BlueDevil guardò per qualche altro momento la ragazza con i più giovani, per poi dedicarsi ad aiutare a sua volta Řehoř ed Hélèn con gli ultimi preparativi; aveva già avvisato la coppia della possibilità che qualcuno si presentasse per un semplice saluto, e loro si erano anche resi disponibili a riservargli un posto a sedere al tavolo degli adulti. Artair non credeva che sarebbe stato necessario, o forse era meglio ammettere che non era certo di come avrebbe risposto l'altra persona a una simile offerta, ma aveva ringraziato comunque la coppia in anticipo, soprattutto dopo averli informati che si trattava di un potenziato.

Si abbassò vicino alle borse termiche in cui era riposto il cibo ancora caldo per iniziare a recuperare le due grosse teglie di alluminio sotto richiesta di Hélèn, lasciandole sul bordo del tavolo da esterni, mentre Řehoř disponeva dal lato dei ragazzini bibite gassate in lattina e bottigliette d'acqua.

«Oh, buongiorno», disse la moglie del tastierista, lo sguardo castano rivolto alle spalle dell'hacker.

Artair osservò per un istante prima la donna, per poi girarsi nella direzione interessata. Adam Jensen, nonostante le lenti a oscurargli gli occhi, aveva un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un piccolo sorriso. Vestito immancabilmente con il suo lungo cappotto nero, sotto di esso sembrava aver optato per un maglioncino a collo alto e pantaloni scuri, scarponi di buona fattura ai piedi.

Il potenziato si avvicinò di un paio di passi, accennando un saluto con il capo, seguito poco dopo da poche parole. «Buongiorno, mi dispiace disturbarvi».

«Nessun disturbo», rispose Řehoř. «Artair ci aveva già avvisato del tuo arrivo. Vuoi unirti a noi? Abbiamo preparato troppo cibo».

L'americano rivolse uno sguardo allo scozzese, restando un attimo in silenzio. «Io non vorrei disturbare, sono passato solo per un saluto».

BlueDevil ignorò momentaneamente la risposta dell'ex-SWAT, premurandosi invece di fare delle presentazioni veloci. La coppia non esitò nemmeno per un momento nello stringere la mano robotica dell'agente, e lui, come sempre quando gli veniva richiesto un simile gesto, rispose ponendo un'estrema attenzione nella presa, rendendola quasi debole — intimamente stupito che i due non avessero avuto dubbi nell'avvicinarsi per reclamare un'azione tanto naturale.

«Sul serio, Jensen, perché non resti a mangiare con noi?», chiese Artair con viso tranquillo.

Poggiò una veloce pacca sulla spalla dell'agente, scostandosi abbastanza per allungare un'occhiata verso la zona in cui sapeva di trovare i bambini e sua nipote.

«Credo che...». L'hacker non completò la frase perché un'ombra veloce si gettò addosso al potenziato.

Adam non era preparato all'improvviso peso leggero che sentì su di sé subito dopo aver guardato nella stessa direzione osservata dall'uomo che si stava rivolgendo a lui. Le sue dita in carbonio si ritrovarono leggermente sospese a mezz'aria, mentre bilanciava il suo corpo per accompagnare il lieve spostamento.

Prima ancora di riconoscerne le forme e l'aspetto, riconobbe il profumo di Selene, il sentore di gelsomino e cannella, e di quel qualcosa di dolce che sembrava tipico di lei, rimasto latente nella sua memoria olfattiva fino alla sua ricomparsa; gli diede soltanto in quel momento la sicurezza di ritrovarsi a casa, un qualcosa che acuì la dualità nelle sensazioni che provava — il poter stringere Selene e allo stesso tempo sapere che non avrebbe dovuto desiderarlo tanto. Le braccia della ragazza erano avvolte attorno alle sue spalle, mentre le gambe magre e allenate fasciate dai jeans scuri si erano agganciate poco sopra i suoi fianchi.

L'americano si sentì a disagio solo per un momento, l'idea di essere osservato dalle persone presenti mentre la scozzese gli era letteralmente saltata in braccio lo fece quasi sentire in imbarazzo, una punta di rossore che gli pizzicò il naso, ma non appena la giovane affondò il viso contro il suo collo in una stretta ancor più tenera, il potenziato fu sopraffatto da un improvviso senso di quiete che cancellò qualunque dubbio.

«_Cristo_, Jensen, quanto mi sei mancato...», mormorò la ragazza con tono basso, un po' tremante. L'agonizzante _domanda_ gli fece chiedere a sé stesso se lei fosse davvero così tanto contenta di vederlo da rischiare di piangere, il viso femminile nascosto a tutti.

Fu in quel momento che l'uomo rispose al gesto, portando i palmi sulla schiena di Selene e stringendola a sua volta per pochissimi secondi, premendo impercettibilmente le labbra contro la spalla destra della scozzese, la cerniera della felpa color antracite che gli grattò appena la barba.

Era a casa. Si sentiva a casa.

Voleva restare stretto in quell'abbraccio per sempre, ignorare il mondo esterno e ritornare a essere avvolto soltanto dal profumo di lei. La giovane gli aveva sussurrato che le era mancato, ma lui non le aveva detto una sola parola. La verità era che anche Adam aveva percepito la sua assenza, qualcosa che lo aveva sfiancato, sorpreso, spaventato. Scatenato soltanto un primordiale fiotto di disgusto nei suoi stessi confronti mentre era tanto lontano da Praga, in quei momenti in cui aveva avuto la possibilità, o la condanna, di essere da solo con i propri pensieri.

Quando Selene abbandonò la posizione, riportando i piedi sul terriccio lì presente, scivolò con le mani tatuate sulle braccia dell'uomo, il volto sollevato in un'espressione radiosa.

«Quando sei tornato? Come mai sei qui?», iniziò lei, lanciando un'occhiata a suo zio, scoprendolo a sorridere a sua volta anche se con un'evidente ruga di incertezza a solcargli la fronte. «Tu lo sapevi?».

Il parente fece un vago gesto della mano, annuendo con il capo, ma fu Adam a rispondere, scrutandola con attenzione per vedere se si fosse fatta sfuggire qualche lacrima — no, non era successo, ma una parte di lui lo aveva quasi sperato, l'intrinseco messaggio che quel pianto gli avrebbe eventualmente comunicato.

«Sono tornato stanotte, ma ho contattato tuo zio soltanto stamattina».

La ragazza mostrò appena un'espressione fintamente imbronciata, abbassando gli angoli delle labbra, anche se poi sorrise senza riuscire a evitarlo. «Hai chiamato lui e non me? Sei proprio incorreggibile».

L'americano esitò un istante, inclinando il viso e cercando di ignorare il bizzarro calore che percepì nuovamente sulle guance. «Volevo farti una sorpresa».

Selene lo osservò per qualche altro momento, incapace di decifrare completamente il volto maschile a causa delle lenti, ma assolutamente decisa a non trovarvi nulla di negativo.

«Ti salvi in corner, Jensen». Fece una pausa, lanciando un'occhiata agli altri adulti, per poi riportarla su di lui. «Resti con noi? Può rimanere con noi?».

«Lo abbiamo già invitato», rispose Řehoř, disponendo un quinto piatto sul tavolo vicino. «Infatti sto già apparecchiando anche per te, ragazzone».

Adam rimase in silenzio, scuotendo il capo debolmente, la presa gentile delle dita di Selene all'altezza delle sue braccia artificiali un vago input sui sensori presenti. «Non voglio disturbare e poi non ho portato nulla».

«La tua compagnia andrà benissimo», aggiunse Hélèn con un sorriso e un sopracciglio alzato unicamente rivolto alla scozzese. «E poi, sul serio, io e Selene abbiamo cucinato troppa roba».

La giovane lo fissò con occhi incoraggianti, le mani di lei che scivolarono ancora più in basso per sfiorare i dorsi delle sue in lega e infine agganciare un paio delle dita a quelle robotiche dell'americano.

Jensen rizzò appena il capo per quel contatto improvviso, fissandola sorpreso da oltre gli innesti dermali, i sensori nelle sue estremità che gli suggerivano informazioni specifiche, ma non _abbastanza _approfondite.

Eppure si ritrovò a rispondere alla dolce stretta con un movimento impercettibile, tremante, il bisogno di toccare meglio la pelle della ragazza che si manifestava con distruttiva efficienza. Quando, dopo un lungo sospiro, ritrasse le lenti dai suoi occhi, Selene comprese la risposta prima ancora di ascoltarla, mostrandosi ancora più entusiasta.

«D'accordo. Vi ringrazio», disse comunque rivolto alle altre tre persone.

Artair si riscosse un momento, sorpreso di vedere per la prima volta lo sguardo _alieno_ dell'uomo, consapevole di quanto quel gesto dovesse indicare una certa disponibilità a rendersi più _amichevole_, o meno imperscrutabile.

La nipote di BlueDevil si spostò di qualche passo, rivolgendosi al tastierista e alla moglie. «Vado a recuperare Nela e i suoi amici».

Adam si fece distrarre dal movimento dei suoi capelli viola tenuti insieme da una coda voluminosa, mentre lei raggiungeva una zona vicina munita di ogni attrazione per bambini e ragazzini.

L'hacker gli si avvicinò nuovamente, l'espressione rilassata, ma lecitamente attenta. «Non immaginavo che mia nipote sarebbe stata tanto espansiva, mi dispiace».

Il potenziato lo osservò per un momento, cercando di apparire a sua volta tranquillo, anche se poteva ammettere a sé stesso quanto l'abbraccio della giovane lo avesse lasciato abbastanza impreparato e incredulo — e quanto anche McTavish stesse probabilmente cercando di sondare il terreno in merito a quell'improvvisa vicinanza tra l'ex-SWAT e la nipote.

_Piano, Jensen, o Artair si mangerà la foglia, se non ha già capito tutto. E cercherà di evirarti a mani nude._

«Non è un problema. Comincio ad abituarmi a questa sua impulsività».

L'altro annuì, ridacchiando dopo un veloce silenzio contemplativo. «Già, "impulsività" è il termine corretto».

L'americano prestò attenzione al tono usato dallo scozzese, incuriosito. «È successo qualcosa mentre non c'ero?».

BlueDevil incrociò le braccia al petto, stringendosi nelle spalle e indicando con un cenno del capo la ragazza.

«Nulla di serio, in verità. Più o meno». Fece una pausa, un breve cenno di diniego accompagnato da un sorriso sardonico. «È che Selene, quando si tratta di fare la cosa giusta, si lascia trasportare dal suo spiccato senso di giustizia e dalla sua bontà d'animo. Ma non è successo nulla di grave, altrimenti non saremmo qui a parlarne».

La risata di lei anticipò il suo arrivo, con Selene piegata leggermente in avanti in una posizione di corsa e una bambina mulatta a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena, seguita velocemente da un gruppetto chiassoso di altri cinque ragazzini che dovevano avere la stessa età.

«Avanti, prendete posto. Poi torneremo a giocare», disse lasciando scivolare Nela con i piedi sul terreno.

La figlia di Řehoř ed Hélèn girò attorno alla nipote dell'hacker e le si arpionò addosso con braccia e gambe. «Selene, mi avevi promesso che saresti rimasta con me tutto il tempo».

«Ma non sto mica andando via», le rispose lei, sorridendo, chinando il viso per sfiorarle il naso con il suo. «Ti prometto che dopo ti faccio arrampicare su quella struttura. Anzi, vi faccio arrampicare tutti e sei».

Il tastierista dispose i bicchieri di plastica sul tavolo per i più piccoli. «No, non mettere in testa strane idee a...».

«E poi con il tempo vi porterò a fare il vostro primo tatuaggio, a bere la vostra prima birra», continuò la scozzese per punzecchiare il suo partner musicale durante le serate dal vivo al Crannóg.

Hélèn scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e spalleggiandola con un movimento del corpo. «Il primo spinello...».

«Hey, basta. Bambini, a sedere. Adesso», rispose il marito, l'espressione leggermente esasperata. «Voi due», proseguì puntando un dito prima contro la moglie e poi contro la nipote di Artair. «Basta fare comunella. Siete diseducative. Devo già avere a che fare con due donne nella mia vita che mi fanno impazzire, non ho bisogno della terza».

Nela si staccò da Selene con volto allegro, accogliendo la richiesta del padre e prendendo posto insieme agli altri amici, i quali si stavano divertendo allo stesso modo nel seguire la scena.

Selene si strinse nelle spalle, ridacchiando. «Non mi impedirai mai di essere la zia fantastica e perfetta che porta tua figlia ai concerti. O alle feste universitarie».

BlueDevil scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo. «Řehoř, hai permesso tu tutto questo. Io ti avevo avvisato».

La ragazza si avvicinò al parente, rivolgendogli una linguaccia con espressione divertita. «Hey...», si lamentò. «Non sono così terribile».

Adam trattenne a stento una risata sommessa, alzando le mani in segno di pace quando si vide fulminato da un'occhiata sorpresa della scozzese. Lei palesò per un momento un'espressione stupita, aprendo di poco la bocca per una smorfia fintamente offesa, raggiungendolo con pochi passi.

«Non posso credere che l'unica che mi difende sia Hélèn», fece Selene, incrociando le braccia al petto e negando con il capo in un cenno di teatrale dissenso.

«In realtà, non ti sto proprio difendendo. È semplice cameratismo femminile per infastidire un po' lui», aggiunse l'altra indicando il marito, provocando una risata generale.

Il pranzo proseguì sereno e rilassato, ricco di chiacchierate semplici e divertenti prevalentemente portate avanti dal trio Řehoř-Hélèn-Artair, mentre i bambini seduti all'altro tavolo discutevano del nuovo cartone animato appena scoperto, di qualche videogame, oppure, molto sporadicamente, di un paio di eventi scolastici. Tra Selene e Adam era più lei a intervenire di tanto in tanto nei dialoghi, anche se molto spesso sembrava preferire indugiare tra i suoi pensieri, un po' come stava facendo allo stesso modo il potenziato.

Se l'era ritrovata seduta accanto, lui sul bordo esterno della panca, la ragazza al centro ed Hélèn sull'altra estremità, Artair e Řehoř che avevano preso posto frontalmente. Ogni tanto Selene, tra un movimento intrapreso per bere dal bicchiere o per servirsi una porzione di qualche pietanza, gli si appoggiava con la spalla all'altezza del braccio, o gli toccava per caso la gamba con la sua per pochi secondi, un contatto senza altre pretese o significati, ma si sentiva piacevolmente coinvolto da tutta quella fisicità, dal modo che lei aveva di ruotare appena i fianchi e di _spingerlo_ talvolta ad assorbire i suoi movimenti leggeri. Gli era mancato sentirla così vicina.

Nella pausa _obbligatoria _tra i pasti principali e la torta al cioccolato comprata da BlueDevil, il tastierista e sua moglie decisero di sostituirsi alla ragazza per far giocare ancora la figlia e i suoi compagni di scuola, lasciando così alla giovane un po' di tempo da trascorrere con suo zio e con Adam.

Artair si era alzato un momento per recuperare la giaccia dal punto in cui avevano lasciato le borse termiche, gli effetti della digestione che iniziavano a farsi sentire, mentre sua nipote era rimasta seduta accanto all'americano, il corpo leggermente scivolato in avanti rispetto alla panca con una mano sul ventre.

«Ahaaa, sono così sazia...», commentò lei, massaggiandosi l'addome.

Jensen le rivolse una lunga occhiata: doveva ammettere anche lui di aver mangiato più del previsto, restando notevolmente sorpreso dallo scoprire che le due grosse teglie di lasagne, una classica e una vegetariana, erano state preparate dalla nipote dell'hacker; la moglie del tastierista invece aveva portato tre quiche ripiene tipiche del suo paese natio. Effettivamente, era rimasta anche parecchia roba.

McTavish ritornò al tavolo, sedendosi nuovamente dal lato opposto rispetto ai due. «Come mai Koller non è venuto? Lo hai invitato, vero?».

«Certo», rispose Selene, annuendo con convinzione. «Ma per lui la domenica è una sorta di giornata sacra. È già tanto che sono riuscita a convincerlo le scorse settimane a guardare dei film insieme a casa mia. Se stasera viene da me, vedrò di fargli assaggiare qualcosa. Quel ragazzo non mangia abbastanza, e se mangia, non lo fa in maniera sana».

Il potenziato si ritrovò a sollevare un angolo delle labbra per quella frase, bevendo dalla bottiglia di birra che aveva ancora davanti a sé. Si sentì invogliato a riprendere la parola con i due scozzesi, un piacevole modo per essere coinvolto in quel chiacchiericcio leggero.

«Quindi», cominciò lui, una pausa esaustiva per attirare la loro attenzione. «Raccontatemi cosa è successo».

La giovane si rizzò a sedere, guardandolo sorpresa, per poi rivolgere un'occhiata di rimprovero al parente. «No, perché hai dovuto dirglielo?».

BlueDevil alzò le mani in un cenno, mostrandosi impreparato. «Ma no, non gli ho detto nulla».

Adam aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, incuriosito che Artair sembrasse tanto incerto dall'atteggiamento improvvisamente difensivo della nipote. «Mi ha solo accennato qualcosa, Selene. Cosa hai combinato?».

La ragazza sbuffò rivolta al parente, lo sguardo azzurro corrucciato, per poi ritornare a osservare l'americano. «Nulla, sul serio. Non preoccuparti».

L'uomo negò con il capo, un piccolo sorriso che minacciava di sbocciare sulle sue labbra circondate dalla barba; gli riaffiorò nella mente il ricordo di lei di quando aveva cercato con scarso successo di non rispondergli con lo stesso comportamento evasivo prima della partenza.

«Ah-ah, non provarci. Ti avevo chiesto di rimanere lontana dai guai».

La giovane si strinse nelle spalle, scuotendo il capo. «In questo caso posso dire in mia difesa che sono i guai a essersi affezionati a me». Fece una pausa, gli occhi azzurri un po' stanchi da quell'improvviso cambio di _atmosfera_. «Ma davvero, Adam. Non è successo nulla di importante».

Sentire finalmente il suo nome pronunciato dalla ragazza dopo quasi un mese di assenza — ventotto giorni, per esser precisi — provocò nel potenziato una piacevole sensazione, anche se riuscì a dissimularla mentre si girava a guardare l'hacker, esortandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato a prendere la parola.

Artair fissò prima l'uomo e poi la nipote, alzandosi con le mani sollevate al petto.

«Ho bisogno di una passeggiata per far posto alla torta», disse incamminandosi rapidamente verso il percorso pedonale, sparendo velocemente dalla loro vista.

Selene sbuffò, allungando le braccia sul tavolo e appoggiandosi a esso con parte del busto, stiracchiandosi leggermente. Volse il capo verso l'agente, incrociando gli arti davanti a sé e poggiando il mento tra di essi, in una posa che indicava un disperato bisogno di tornare a pensieri più fanciulleschi.

«Quindi?», ripeté il potenziato, ignorando il linguaggio verbale del corpo di lei.

Decise di alzarsi di poco per sedersi a cavalcioni sulla panca, in modo da essere completamente girato verso la giovane, il cappotto liberato oltre la sua schiena dritta che rischiò di toccare il manto erboso del terreno.

La scozzese sbuffò, sottilmente esasperata, riallungando le braccia per picchiettare sul tavolo di legno con le dita. «Non puoi semplicemente sorvolare sulla questione? Parlami di ciò che hai fatto tu».

L'ex-SWAT sorrise appena, divertito da quel tentativo. «Se hai tante rimostranze sarà sicuramente qualcosa di serio». Esitò un momento, annuendo alla richiesta che gli aveva posto. «E comunque, non posso parlarti delle mie missioni con l'Interpol. Sono informazioni riservate».

La nipote di BlueDevil annuì impercettibilmente, inclinando il viso sulle sue braccia ancora distese. «Lo so, ma penso che tu possa dirmi se a grandi linee è andato tutto bene».

Adam la osservò per qualche istante, quasi abituato a come fosse tanto semplice interpretare i gesti e le parole della ragazza: il suo modo di mostrare apprensione e affetto lo lasciava ancora turbato, anche sorpreso, ma era qualcosa a cui non riusciva a trovare un approccio diverso da parte di lei. Dopo quei giorni di lontananza aveva decisamente bisogno di tornare a sentirsi nuovamente un po' più umano, e per la prima volta da parecchio tempo gli sembrava anche incredibilmente facile e spontaneo cedere al suo desiderio.

«Sì, è andato tutto bene. Adesso puoi dirmi cosa è successo a te?».

La giovane sospirò, decidendo alla fine di emulare la posizione dell'americano con dei movimenti teatralmente annoiati, ritrovandosi infine a toccare con le sue ginocchia quelle dell'americano.

«Beh... Sai che lavoro nella libreria di Vaclav».

Lui annuì, l'espressione attenta anche se continuava a percepire il piccolo sorriso spezzargli la linea delle labbra, una diretta conseguenza di essere lì con lei e di sentirsi finalmente più rilassato.

«Okay, mentre ero in negozio a fare il mio dovere, sono entrati quattro uomini che cercavano il tuo medico», proseguì la nipote di Artair, facendo una pausa per sondare il terreno, capire dal volto di Jensen quanto lui stesse già intuendo. «Erano dei Dvali, entrati per richiedere il pagamento del pizzo, ma quando ho detto loro che Vaclac non era in negozio, il che era vero, hanno cercato di toccarmi, e allora a quel punto io ho reagito e li ho stesi tutti e quattro. Ho smontato le loro armi e li ho mandati via».

Adam avvertì subito quando la mascella si serrò leggermente, insieme allo sguardo reso appena più teso da ciò che aveva udito, il sorriso che svanì irrimediabilmente. «Dovrò parlare con Koller. Lui non può pensare che sia tu a risolvere questo suo problema».

Selene incassò la testa tra le spalle, un sorrisetto colpevole sulle labbra e gli occhi azzurri che faticavano a tener testa all'occhiata dell'agente. «In realtà, l'ho già risolto».

Quando la nipote di BlueDevil terminò di raccontare quanto fatto diversi giorni prima, l'americano teneva la schiena dritta e la mano sinistra stretta a pugno sopra il tavolo, l'altra posta invece sulla gamba dello stesso lato.

«No, aspetta, fammi capire», iniziò Adam massaggiandosi il ponte del naso tra gli occhi perfettamente visibili. «Tu sei tornata da sola da quella donna a Most e poi sei andata nel covo dei Dvali e hai... Hai minacciato il loro capo. Da _sola_». L'uomo scosse il viso, portandosi la mano destra sulla guancia in un cenno di incredulità ed esasperazione. «Selene, ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?».

«Dovevo fare qualcosa», affermò lei, il viso leggermente esposto in avanti per dar maggior enfasi alla sua frase. «Non potevo stare ad aspettare che quegli stronzi si ripresentassero alla libreria, magari con l'intento di distruggere il negozio. O peggio, far del male a Vaclav. Lui è mio amico, io dovevo aiutarlo».

Adam rispose inizialmente con un cenno di dissenso, non per dirle che avesse sbagliato, quanto più per rendere palese il fatto che lui si sentisse abbastanza dubbioso su come lei avesse reagito.

«Hai rischiato la tua vita. Te ne rendi conto, vero?», disse infine, il tono di voce ovviamente di rimprovero e, di ciò ne era consapevole solo lui, di preoccupazione.

«E lo rifarei ancora», ammise la scozzese, insicura su come concludere quella discussione senza compromettere completamente le sensazioni provate nell'ultima ora di quella giornata.

Era stata così felice di vedere finalmente l'agente. Lo aveva riconosciuto all'istante anche da lontano e non era riuscita a trattenersi all'idea di ripetere e rivivere la meraviglia di poterlo abbracciare, incurante di quanto potesse essere equivocato il suo gesto.

«Ascolta, mi sono rivolta a mio zio proprio perché sapevo quanto fosse rischioso ciò che stavo facendo, quindi non ero completamente da sola. E poi, mi è bastato fare il tuo nome per convincere definitivamente Botkoveli a _seppellire l'ascia di guerra_, perché mi sono ricordata che avevi aiutato anche tu Vaclav con i Dvali».

Il potenziato si riscosse, appena sorpreso. «Il mio nome?».

Selene annuì, le mani che si stropicciarono appena tra le sue gambe, direttamente sulla porzione di panca visibile tra di loro.

«Sì, ho detto che se mi fosse successo qualcosa, se fossi stata ferita o uccisa, tu, beh... Tu saresti andato da loro per... Per fargliela pagare, ecco». Fece una pausa, cercando di sorridere per alleggerire la bizzarra tensione che sentiva nel petto. «Quindi, sì, a conti fatti mi hai aiutato anche mentre non c'eri».

Adam scosse il capo, sospirando. «Selene...».

«Non ti ho cacciato nei guai, vero?», chiese lei preoccupata, allungandosi nuovamente verso di lui in un gesto ovvio, tentata di poggiare i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia vicine dell'uomo. «Cioè, voglio dire... Non ho compromesso qualche tuo rapporto con loro, magari preservato per lavoro o per comodità, vero?», mormorò la ragazza. «Io non dicevo sul serio, e mi dispiace se magari ti ho causato qualche problema».

Jensen le riservò una lunga occhiata, scuotendo nuovamente il capo e chinando il viso sulle dita di lei, il linguaggio del corpo della giovane che gli forniva una tale mole di informazioni da non avere davvero bisogno di indagare su come si sentisse.

«Selene, sai quanto mi importa di mantenere dei rapporti con quelle persone». Tornò a fissarla dopo un momento, esitante. «Mi assicurerò che Botkoveli comprenda che non è il caso di avermi come nemico».

La nipote di Artair si ritrovò ad arrossire appena, inspirando ed espirando profondamente una sola volta, prima di abbassare il volto in un cenno indeciso, le mani ancora strette in una presa tra le sue gambe.

Il potenziato osservò la sua reazione, ritrovando ancora quella facilità con cui percepiva le rispose fisiche di lei, le guance imporporate e il labbro inferiore mordicchiato con tenera incertezza. La pressione delle sue ginocchia contro quelle meccaniche dell'uomo gli giungeva ovattata e poco stabile, ma poteva sentirla più forte probabilmente perché volutamente amplificata.

Adam sospirò ancora una volta, attirando la sua attenzione. «Hai fatto la cosa giusta, comunque. Impulsiva e ostinata come mi sembra ormai di esserne in un qualche modo consapevole da sempre, ma hai fatto la cosa giusta». Si chinò leggermente verso di lei, cercando di apparire nuovamente rilassato. «Ma la prossima volta non permettere che sia solo il tuo istinto a guidarti, Selene».

L'ex-SWAT tenne per sé le parole successive, silenziose e fin troppo personali.

Se fosse tornato a Praga e avesse scoperto che era successo qualcosa alla scozzese, qualunque cosa, non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a recarsi nel covo dei Dvali, o di chiunque le avesse fatto del male, per farsi giustizia da solo. Non avrebbe esitato a sporcarsi le mani di sangue. _Cristo_, la semplice idea di tornare a Praga e immaginarla senza la nipote di Artair gli creava un groppo nella gola.

Quasi ingenuamente aveva pensato che il tempo trascorso distante da lei avrebbe ridotto quell'inspiegabile connessione e quell'estenuante bisogno di vicinanza, ma si sentiva invece notevolmente più fagocitato in quella situazione e parecchio più frustrato.

Non voleva dare un peso maggiore al desiderio che aveva provato mentre era stato impegnato con la missione dell'Interpol, il pensiero molesto di contattarla, anche solo tramite un semplice messaggio, o di contattare BlueDevil per ritenersi maggiormente padrone delle proprie azioni. In realtà, il fatto che alla fine fosse riuscito a non cedere gli aveva lasciato credere che avesse accantonato tutto, l'empatia, il piacere di aver avuto la scozzese tanto vicina in più occasioni, il modo in cui lei gli aveva parlato di sé stessa e di lui, perché in qualche modo Selene era stata in grado di parlare anche di Adam conoscendolo appena — una chiara dimostrazione che lei avesse un'innata _perfezione_ per comprendere gli altri.

Aveva soltanto messo tutto da parte, si era forzato a metterlo da parte, ma improvvisamente, proprio in quel momento, si rese conto che gli dispiaceva terribilmente averlo fatto.

La ragazza scambiò la sua espressione corrucciata per una smorfia di fastidio, perché anche lei si chinò leggermente in avanti, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi, spostando infine una mano su quella destra del potenziato, poggiata di nuovo sopra la sua gamba artificiale. Il contatto lo fece fremere, ridestare dalle sue riflessioni, i sensori sul dorso che gli regalarono informazioni sul calore e sulla morbidezza del palmo femminile.

L'uomo provò l'impulso di coprire a sua volta le dita di Selene con le sue, spostando l'altro braccio, ma si limitò a risollevarsi sulla schiena, drizzandosi, un rapido sguardo a Řehoř, Hélèn e i bambini prima di tornare sulla ragazza.

«È meglio che vada ora. Dovrei tornare a casa per completare del lavoro».

Selene scostò le dita con cui lo aveva toccato, annuendo debolmente, chiedendosi se il contatto lo avesse infastidito: quel suo repentino cambio di atteggiamento la fece rizzare come scottata e si diede della stupida per aver reso tanto palese la sua delusione.

«Sì, immagino».

Fece una pausa, fissandolo ancora per un attimo prima di lanciare un'occhiata ai paraggi, cercando di appurare quanto fossero vicini tutti gli altri.

Facendo leva sulle mani per spostarsi in avanti, portò il retro delle sue ginocchia poco sopra quelle dell'americano, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo in un gesto calcolato ma ugualmente impreciso, molto più timido rispetto alla stretta esuberante che lei gli aveva riservato quando era arrivato un paio d'ore prima.

Adam esitò giusto un istante prima di rispondere, inizialmente dubbioso per l'approccio di quel movimento impacciato per poi scoprire con immenso stupore che la giovane lo stava praticamente salutando come aveva fatto prima del pranzo. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena di lei e la sollevò di slancio per farla sedere direttamente a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Il verso di sorpresa di Selene lo fece sorridere, al contrario del calore che furiosamente tentava di traboccare in ogni punto in cui i loro corpi erano in contatto.

_Gesù_, quella posizione era così tanto assurda da essere per lo più tipica di due adolescenti arrapati, ma l'uomo stava iniziando a essere sempre più consapevole di quanto la fisicità fosse per la nipote di BlueDevil un modo diretto e semplice per mostrare le sue emozioni senza avere il bisogno di parlare o di spiegarsi. Doveva risultarle più naturale lasciarsi andare a gesti o azioni per esprimere i suoi sentimenti, e anche lui in fin dei conti agiva spesso allo stesso modo, anche se con il tempo aveva capito e apprezzato quanto il peso e il significato di parole pronunciate con sincerità assumessero rinnovata importanza sia in chi ascoltava, sia in chi si concedeva la possibilità di esporle.

Selene sembrò rilassarsi in pochissimi attimi, avvertendola cedere a quella stretta corrisposta con la stessa fiera accondiscendenza che Adam le aveva visto addosso più di un mese prima: non poteva osservarle il viso, ma era come se lo sapesse, come se potesse guardare senza problemi l'espressione intimamente calma della ragazza, la stessa quiete di quando lui le aveva detto che non l'avrebbe lasciata da sola dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia in quell'edificio abbandonato nella periferia di Praga.

_Sapeva_ che la giovane era stupita da quella spontanea vicinanza a cui l'uomo aveva nuovamente ceduto ma, nonostante quella bizzarra incognita che sicuramente aleggiava nella sua mente, lei non si stava tirando indietro. Ed era qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa che aveva reso lui altrettanto disposto a darle ancora motivo di reagire in quel modo così gentile e puro.

Fu in quel momento che qualcuno che passava lì vicino, sul sentiero pedonale, non si limitò semplicemente a proseguire in silenzio per la sua strada. «_Puah_! Troietta scopa-potenziati!».

Jensen si irrigidì, il piacere di quell'abbraccio odiosamente rotto dal commento appena ascoltato da entrambi. Rizzò il capo e si scostò quel tanto che bastava per guardare un uomo che si allontanava con passo rapido, con quella camminata tipica di qualche codardo che decideva di prendere la via più facile — lanciare il metaforico sasso e nascondere la mano.

«Cosa hai detto, pezzo di merda?!».

Selene lo bloccò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani con estrema timidezza, come se temesse assurdamente di infastidirlo, gli occhi azzurri ricolmi di una silente richiesta.

«Hey, non ne vale la pena».

L'americano tenne le dita sulla schiena di lei in una presa appena accennata, improvvisamente troppo focalizzato sulla pressione dei polpastrelli sulle sue guance e sulla vicinanza del volto rilassato della nipote di Artair. Osservarla da quella distanza ebbe il potere di cancellare quasi del tutto il primordiale fiotto di rabbia che aveva provato.

«No», fece con tono non del tutto fermo, schiarendosi la voce subito dopo. «Sono abituato a sentirmi dire certe cose, ma non ha senso che le dicano a te».

La giovane gli sorrise, lo sguardo terso acceso di comprensione. «Adam, si è trattato solo di un idiota. E in ogni caso, sappiamo bene entrambi che non stava dicendo la verità», aggiunse lei, prendendosi soltanto un rapido momento prima di fargli un occhiolino che anticipò il resto delle sue parole. «Non ancora, almeno».

L'agente si ammutolì all'istante, fissandola scioccato. Non riusciva a credere che lei avesse davvero fatto una battuta simile, non a lui, non dopo ciò che avevano rischiato di _vivere_ un mese prima: Selene sembrava terribilmente intenzionata a riprendere a scherzare allusivamente anche su quella tensione latente, quella voglia che lui aveva strozzato con tutte le sue forze la sera prima della partenza.

La scozzese scoppiò a ridere, dando libero sfogo al suo divertimento e restandogli ancora vicina in un debole ondeggiamento del corpo, scivolando a poco a poco via dalle sue gambe per ritornare sulla panca, portando infine una mano all'addome e l'altra alle labbra.

«Oddio, ci vuole davvero così poco per metterti in imbarazzo, _ragazzone_?» lo apostrofò lei, emulando il modo in cui lo aveva chiamato il suo partner musicale prima del pranzo.

Jensen cercò di riprendere un minimo di compostezza, scuotendo il capo in un cenno e schiarendosi nuovamente la voce. «Tu sei senza vergogna...».

La ragazza lo osservò con un sopracciglio alzato e l'angolo delle labbra corrispettivo sollevato in un sorrisetto sghembo.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so», gli rispose mentre inclinava il viso nel vederlo allontanarsi dal posto su cui era rimasto seduto, incrociando le gambe davanti a sé in un gesto divertito. «Hey, se ti va, perché stasera non vieni con Vaclav a guardare un film a casa mia? Almeno quando andrete via insieme, starò più tranquilla per il suo ritorno a Překážka».

Adam la fissò a sua volta, decisamente sorpreso dalla proposta: nonostante lei mostrasse apertamente un'espressione calma e serena, poteva essere certo che la sua richiesta avesse a che fare con la situazione dei Dvali. _Accidenti_, era terribilmente tenera quando cercava di dissimulare preoccupazione e apprensione provate per qualcuno a cui teneva.

«Sei sicura? Non è una cosa che fate tra di voi?».

«Assolutamente no», rispose lei, negando impercettibilmente. «Avevo anche invitato mio zio, ma a lui non piacciono i film che guardiamo solitamente».

«Quello può essere un problema anche per me», avanzò il potenziato, un angolo delle labbra sollevato per prenderla in giro. «Ti faccio sapere prima di cena, va bene?».

Selene gli annuì, sorridendo mentre dondolava leggermente sulle gambe incrociate davanti a sé, in quell'atteggiamento giocoso e disponibile.

«Non ritenere l'invito vincolante, Jensen, ma avvisami comunque in ogni caso. Giusto per sapere se mi darete buca entrambi», lo provocò, ridacchiando.

L'americano roteò lo sguardo in un cenno fintamente esasperato, riattivando le lenti dopo averle riservato un'ultima lunga occhiata, e tardando soltanto di un altro istante il proprio ritorno a casa per chiedere alla giovane di salutare gli altri per conto suo.

La scozzese lo guardò allontanarsi, un profondo respiro a incresparle le labbra e la mente finalmente più in pace.

Sapeva di star mentendo a sé stessa, perché fu improvvisamente consapevole di quanto avesse sostituito il timore di non vederlo tornare con la medesima incertezza che aveva provato un mese prima. Incertezza che aveva approfondito e compreso durante quella giornata in cui aveva fronteggiato i Dvali: la sensazione di vuota solitudine, la tristezza provata nel corso dell'assenza di Adam era ancora lì, come se di lui le mancasse improvvisamente tanto altro.

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Selene stava ultimando di lavare le stoviglie sporche che aveva utilizzato per preparare le lasagne quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare sul bancone centrale alle sue spalle, nella zona cucina dell'appartamento.

Borbottò un'imprecazione tra le labbra, sbuffando per l'incredibile tempismo di chiunque la stesse contattando in quel momento. Con le mani ancora umide recuperò il telefonino sul tavolo, rispondendo alla chiamata di Koller.

«Hey, Vaclav, sei già arrivato?», fece lei, il tono allegro ma lecitamente dubbioso.

Solitamente il medico aveva iniziato a prendere l'abitudine di scampanellare un motivetto sempre diverso quando la raggiungeva per la serata-cinema.

«_Ahm, in realtà no. Sono a casa_». Il ragazzo fece una pausa esaustiva, provocando già nella giovane una primordiale delusione. «_Ho compagnia qui da me_».

Selene sbuffò leggermente, al contempo piccata da quell'improvviso cambio di programmi e incuriosita da ciò che aveva appena udito. «Qualcuna che conosco? O qualcuno?».

«_Non credo, ma è una "lei"_», ridacchiò il potenziato, divertito dal tono percepito dall'amica. «_Dai, tanto stasera ti divertirai anche tu, no?_».

La scozzese roteò lo sguardo, consapevole comunque che l'altro non potesse ovviamente vederla. «No, Vaclav. Non penso che Adam verrà quando gli dirò che saremo solo io e lui».

L'agente aveva confermato la sua presenza intorno alle sette del pomeriggio, con grande sorpresa della nipote di Artair, se doveva essere onesta.

«Non potevi comunque dirmelo prima?».

Ascoltò il ragazzo ridere di gusto, immaginandone l'espressione divertita e quel cipiglio malizioso a cui ormai si era abituata.

«_È stata una cosa un po' organizzata all'ultimo minuto, e a questo proposito devo proprio scappare_», fece lui, lasciando intendere una certa fretta nel concludere la telefonata. «_E comunque tu non dirgli niente e vedrai che Jensen verrà da te in ogni caso_».

Selene sospirò debolmente, scuotendo il capo, assolutamente sicura che avrebbe trascorso quella domenica sera a casa da sola ad annoiarsi. «Non mi sembra una cosa corretta da fare. Ci vediamo domani a lavoro».

«_Se vuoi ti do mezza giornata libera_», avanzò Vaclav, provocandole una lecita curiosità per quella proposta improvvisa. «_Potresti averne bisogno per riprenderti dopo qualunque cosa farete tu e Adam..._».

La giovane gli chiuse il telefono in faccia, un velo di rossore che le colorò le guance, accompagnata da una risatina veloce: Koller aveva preso l'abitudine di punzecchiarla per il suo rapporto con l'americano, non perché lei gli avesse raccontato chissà quali dettagli delle loro chiacchierate e dei loro momenti insieme, ma per semplice intuizione.

In tutta sincerità sperava che si trattasse di un comportamento che Vaclav intendeva esporre solo con lei, perché sospettava che se l'ex-SWAT si fosse sentito rivolgere simili commenti da parte del medico, non ne sarebbe stato affatto entusiasta. E Selene sapeva che in qualche modo Jensen le avrebbe dato la _colpa_ dell'atteggiamento sfrontato del proprietario della Time Machine.

Dopo un veloce sospiro, ricercò tra i contatti del cellulare la frequenza dell'agente e avviò la telefonata.

«_Selene?_», rispose l'uomo al primo squillo, il tono sorpreso.

Anche se leggermente distorta dalla comunicazione e certa che il potenziato non stesse nemmeno aprendo bocca per risponderle, sfruttando la tecnologia subvocale dell'infolink, si sentì sottilmente tramortita dalla familiarità provata nel riconoscere la sua voce.

«Hey, Adam. Cambio di programma», lo salutò la scozzese, sperando comunque di non averlo disturbato. «Koller non può più venire, quindi se vuoi possiamo annullare la serata-cinema a casa mia».

«_Uhm_», fu l'unica risposta di Jensen, lasciando cadere un lungo silenzio nella conversazione.

Selene aggrottò le sopracciglia, una smorfia appena accennata mentre si spostava di qualche passo nella zona giorno del suo appartamento.

«Sei già qui, vero?», chiese con quel mix perfetto che oscillava tra rassegnazione e mortificazione, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.

«_Affacciati sul pianerottolo_», suggerì il potenziato, il suono di una breve risata che accompagnò le sue parole.

La nipote di Artair raggiunse la porta d'ingresso con rapide falcate, aprendo l'uscio con il cellulare ancora accostato all'orecchio, guardando prima davanti a sé e poi in direzione delle scale in discesa.

Adam era lì, sul livello a metà, il volto sollevato verso l'alto, verso di lei, e le lenti già ritratte. Con il solito cappotto a coprire quasi del tutto la sua figura, Selene poté individuare sotto di esso altro abbigliamento scuro, una _firma_ tipica dei gusti dell'ex-SWAT.

Lanciò un'occhiata al telefonino, notando lo schermo disattivarsi dopo che l'americano doveva sicuramente aver interrotto la chiamata, abbassando le mani lungo i fianchi in un gesto incerto.

«Mi dispiace», iniziò lei mentre l'agente riprendeva a salire i gradini, ritrovandosi a inclinare il capo verso l'alto per seguire l'innalzamento dei suoi occhi _alieni_. «Koller mi ha avvisato soltanto adesso».

«E quindi?», proseguì lui con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra quando fu davanti alla ragazza. «Non ti va di guardare un film con me?».

La scozzese rizzò il capo, impreparata da quell'atteggiamento. Non voleva azzardare un'ipotesi, o prendere un abbaglio, ma il potenziato stava flirtando con lei?

«Certo che mi va», rispose prontamente.

Mosse un paio di passi indietro, girandosi di scatto e urtando con la spalla l'anta della porta non del tutto aperta, bizzarramente consapevole di non aver calcolato bene la distanza tra lei e l'ingresso.

«Merda...», sbottò sottovoce.

L'americano la seguì nell'appartamento, sogghignando per il leggero nervosismo palpabile che la nipote di BlueDevil emanava: essere consapevole delle sue reazioni fisiche lo lasciò ancora una volta stupito, ma fantasticamente divertito. Il fatto che lei fosse un po' in soggezione gli fece capire che l'idea di trascorrere la serata loro due da soli non fosse realmente stata ponderata precedentemente.

Ciò gli diede comunque qualcosa su cui riflettere. Forse Selene pensava che gli avrebbe dato fastidio trascorrere quelle poche ore con lei, nella sua abitazione. L'ultima volta che era stato lì, la giovane gli aveva chiesto di fare sesso: forse credeva che quella situazione potesse turbarlo, metterlo a disagio; forse si preoccupava di come lui potesse sentirsi nel ritornare con la mente proprio a quell'evento.

La scozzese mostrava un tenue imbarazzo che sembrava però avere altre connotazioni. Il suo intuito gli suggeriva che c'era sicuramente dell'altro ma, nonostante la debole _tensione_ che stava sperimentando con più certezza alla reale prospettiva di passare del tempo da solo in compagnia della nipote di Artair, trovava quel comportamento tenero e piacevole, una timidezza che era incredibile poter scorgere in lei.

L'uomo chiuse la porta dietro di sé, liberandosi del soprabito per lasciarlo su una delle sedie vicine al tavolo. Si prese qualche momento per osservare Selene, indugiando non senza una punta di _interesse _sui suoi vestiti caserecci: indossava abiti comodi, un pantalone di tuta nero che le delineava con troppa precisione i glutei e una maglia bianca con scollo rotondo che lasciava intuire la presenza di un reggiseno sportivo sotto di essa, ai piedi le immancabili pantofole di stoffa; i capelli viola erano legati in una crocchia scomposta, un paio di ciocche sfuggite all'elastico che ricadevano attorno al viso.

Il riscaldamento era acceso e rendeva l'ambiente decisamente più confortevole rispetto al freddo presente all'esterno, ma Adam sapeva bene quanto il rossore presente sulle guance della sua ospite non fosse una conseguenza della temperatura presente tra le mura domestiche.

«Fai come se fossi a casa tua», fece lei, ritornando al lavello. «Devo finire di lavare i piatti, dammi cinque minuti. In frigo trovi da bere. O da mangiare».

Il potenziato si mosse insieme alla ragazza, appoggiandosi per un momento al mobiletto vicino con il fianco. Non indossava gli stessi abiti del pranzo, ma aveva optato come sempre per indumenti neri e un po' più pesanti, anche se non aveva la necessità di coprire le braccia, esponendo ormai senza problemi i suoi arti in carbonio.

«Da mangiare?», la interrogò lui, cercando il suo sguardo azzurro. «Qualcosa della giornata di oggi?», aggiunse con un accenno di speranza a increspargli la voce.

Selene sorrise, le dita impegnate nella vaschetta del lavello con una spugna in una mano e un utensile da cucina nell'altra. «Le mie lasagne hanno, _per caso_, fatto colpo?».

L'americano sollevò a sua volta un angolo delle labbra, divertito. «Stai gongolando? Il tuo ego non ha bisogno di essere ingigantito ulteriormente, è un rischio davvero insidioso».

La ascoltò ridere di gusto, osservandone i movimenti calmi nello sciacquare un mestolo per poi vederla alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per riporre l'oggetto nello stipetto superiore.

Adam non disse altro, restando un momento in silenzio nel seguire con intimo piacere le azioni di lei: ebbe modo di osservare senza problemi i muscoli della sua schiena e delle sue gambe tendersi e contrarsi — e a metà strada, tra le due parti del fisico femminile, le natiche rotonde ancora più evidenziate dal pantalone di tuta aderente.

_Cristo_, poteva anche continuare a ripetersi quanto fosse stata giusta la decisione di non cedere, di non darsi ciò che aveva desiderato, di preservare la nipote di Artair da conseguenze ovvie che avrebbero mutato irrimediabilmente il loro rapporto, ma da quando l'aveva toccato prima di partire per la missione con la TF29, da quando l'aveva sognata, il corpo di Selene aveva affollato ancora di più i suoi pensieri.

Che la scozzese si fosse anche presa la briga di abbracciarlo senza remore quello stesso giorno acuiva maggiormente quella sensazione di sentirla premersi contro di lui, calda, morbida, tenera, dolce.

_Che sapore avrà la tua pelle? Che sapore avrà la tua bocca?_

La ragazza gli lanciò un'occhiata mentre riprendeva a lavare le ultime posate, inclinando il viso verso di lui, incuriosita da quell'improvviso silenzio. «Cosa c'è?».

L'uomo si riscosse, scuotendo il capo nel dissimulare il bisogno di deglutire e schiarirsi la voce. «Nulla. Ero sovrappensiero».

Lei lo guardò ancora per un momento, un po' dubbiosa per quella risposta vaga, soltanto un primissimo fiotto di incertezza all'idea di chiedergli altro.

«A cosa pensavi?», continuò, cercando di dare alla domanda una nota di leggerezza e non di vera insistenza.

Adam si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso, un angolo delle labbra sollevato. Si voltò verso il resto della stanza, appoggiandosi meglio alla credenza con le natiche e portando i palmi delle mani ai lati dei fianchi, incrociando le gambe davanti a sé.

Era bizzarro doverle _mentire_, spostare la conversazione su tutt'altro argomento.

«Sai se tuo zio ha programmi per domani sera?».

Selene ripose nello scomparto apposito le stoviglie a sgocciolare, asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio appeso all'interno di un'anta del mobile superiore. Si girò a guardare il potenziato, sorpresa da quella richiesta.

«Domani? Per la Vigilia?», lo interrogò, incredula. «Hai intenzione di invitare Artair per la Vigilia? Non credo che lui abbia _quei gusti_, ma posso provare a indagare».

Jensen sollevò il capo mentre si lasciava andare a una risata genuina, negando energicamente per quella risposta sfrontata per poi girare il viso nella direzione della scozzese per guardarla.

«In realtà, mi serviranno le sue capacità informatiche per un compito che mi ha assegnato il Collettivo. Qualcosa da fare qui a Praga».

La giovane si mostrò appena stupita da quelle parole, anche se subito dopo si fece sfuggire una smorfia imbronciata. «Già al lavoro? Nemmeno il tempo di tornare?».

L'agente si strinse nelle spalle, annuendo. «Certe situazioni non ti concedono molte vacanze, Selene», affermò lui. «Il fatto che abbiano scelto la Vigilia di Natale è per rendermi le cose più semplici. Sai, meno guardie nel posto in cui dovrò andare, e maggiormente predisposte a lavorare male».

La ragazza lo ascoltò con attenzione, incuriosita, anche se non riuscì a nascondere la seria apprensione nella linea dritta delle labbra. «Devi infiltrarti da qualche parte? Dove?».

Adam la scrutò a lungo, in silenzio, l'espressione rilassata, ancora quel piccolo sorriso che lo tradiva senza pietà. Le era mancata, così gentile nell'interessarsi a lui, così spontanea.

«Ah-ah», la ammonì comunque, alzando un dito in lega e negando unicamente con esso. «Se stai pensando di venire con me, resterai delusa. Ti sto solo accennando la questione perché devo chiedere ad Artair di farmi da guida a distanza e, trattandosi di una giornata particolare, mi dispiace se magari stavate progettando di passarla insieme a festeggiare».

La scozzese non aveva realmente ponderato sul fatto che quella nuova _missione_ di Jensen coincidesse con l'inizio delle festività natalizie. In tutta sincerità, si riscoprì completamente disinteressata alla data, totalmente incapace di smettere di pensare e immaginare ciò che lui avrebbe dovuto fare. Scosse il viso, _stordita_ da quel marasma di sensazioni sperimentate nel corso di una semplice domenica sera.

«Non abbiamo organizzato nulla. Effettivamente, dovevamo discuterne oggi, ma mio zio non ha proposto niente». Esitò un istante, aggrottando le sopracciglia del suo colore naturale. «Lui quindi non ne è ancora informato?».

«Non proprio», rispose il potenziato. «Credo che abbia già ricevuto tutte le informazioni dal Collettivo, ma probabilmente avrà pensato che non fosse il caso di parlarne mentre eravamo insieme al parco. Sicuramente domani ne discuteremo il prima possibile». La fissò ancora per un momento, inclinando il volto nella sua direzione in un gesto comprensivo. «E puntualizzo nuovamente che tu non verrai con me».

Selene sbuffò leggermente, incrociando le braccia al petto con poca convinzione. «Ma Adam...», iniziò, il tono appena più basso.

«No, niente "ma Adam"», la frenò con calma il potenziato, ancora quel sorriso _traditore_ sulle labbra. «È un incarico del Collettivo. Basto e avanzo io. E poi con il supporto tecnico di Artair andrà tutto bene».

La ragazza annuì impercettibilmente dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, accompagnando il cenno di assenso con una lieve risata dubbiosa, chiara dimostrazione di quanto non fosse entusiasta di quella decisione.

«Comunque, è un passo avanti», commentò la giovane.

«Cosa?», chiese lui, incuriosito dal commento.

Tentava con tutte le sue forze di ignorare quanto volesse soffermarsi sul tenero broncio che Selene mostrava in quel momento. Adorabile e impossibilmente _infantile_, ma lo era in modo adulto, maturo.

«Che tu mi abbia praticamente detto che fai parte del Collettivo Juggernaut», rispose la scozzese con un ampio sorriso di _vittoria_.

Si spostò davanti al suo ospite per sedersi con un piccolo balzo sull'isola centrale della zona della cucina.

L'americano rizzò per un momento il viso, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare un po' esasperato. «Tanto lo avevi già capito da sola».

Selene ridacchiò nuovamente, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre si inclinava leggermente in avanti, le mani poggiate ai lati delle sue cosce sul ripiano. Adam inspirò un momento, sforzandosi di non guardare la nipote dell'hacker direttamente nella scollatura della maglietta che si era abbassata un poco, permettendo la visione dell'iniziale piega del seno.

In quel momento era difficile identificare in quella posa semplici movimenti rilassati o rinnovati tentativi di smaliziata intraprendenza.

«Quindi...», riprese lei, il tono di voce un po' più basso e giocoso. «Hai qualche suggerimento su come iniziare la serata?».

L'uomo riuscì incredibilmente a trattenere la risposta palese che la sua espressione voleva mostrare: non intendeva cedere all'idea di assecondare quel flirt, anche se lo trovava più stimolante del previsto, ma qualcosa in quel suo atteggiamento gli diede una certezza che aveva cercato di recuperare da prima ancora di partire per la missione con la TF29.

La ragazza era ritornata a comportarsi esattamente come all'inizio del loro rapporto: sfacciata, sfrontata, maliziosa, genuinamente spontanea e amichevole. Aveva messo da parte il ricordo di quella notte di debolezza, la necessità di un momento illusorio, comprendendo probabilmente quanto fosse più consono optare per quella semplice quiete.

Adam incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando comunque un gomito per portare un paio di dita sul mento coperto dalla barba.

«Non ti va proprio di guardare un film in mia compagnia, eh?», chiese lui, un angolo delle labbra sollevato.

«Sì, dopo», asserì lei, dondolando di poco le spalle in un cenno piuttosto inequivocabile. «Intendevo dire, comunque, che se hai fame, posso scaldarti una porzione di lasagne. Oppure, se hai già mangiato, posso anche offrirti una fetta di torta al cioccolato del compleanno di oggi».

Il potenziato inclinò il viso in avanti per ridacchiare sommessamente, dedicando infine un'occhiata alla giovane con un sopracciglio alzato in un cenno divertito.

«Se questo è il tuo tentativo di rendere più lunga la mia permanenza qui da te, dovrai impegnarti un po' di più», disse l’uomo con tono palesemente scherzoso.

Selene attese un secondo prima di rispondere, portando le mani un po' più indietro e inclinando quindi il busto allo stesso modo per sorreggersi, accavallando una gamba sopra l'altra in un gesto mellifluo e leggero.

«È un suggerimento da _chaperon _o un invito a fare qualcosa di più _interessante_?».

Jensen piegò il capo di lato, fissandola ancora per un lungo istante in silenzio. Prima dei potenziamenti non avrebbe esitato nemmeno ulteriormente, anche se Selene era davvero giovane per prendere a cuor leggero quella decisione.

Prima dei potenziamenti poteva rammentare qualche sporadica avventura di poco conto, rapporti sessuali iniziati quasi in quel modo, con una ragazza appena conosciuta che non faceva mistero della medesima voglia di scopare che provava lui — prima di iniziare a lavorare alle Sarif Industries, prima di vedere nuovamente Megan Reed almeno cinque giorni su sette.

Nei sei mesi che avevano preceduto l'attacco dei Tiranni, Adam non era riuscito a fare sesso con altre donne, consapevole di avere di nuovo per la testa la sua ex. E dopo gli innesti la sua astinenza si era rafforzata ulteriormente.

Guardare Selene tanto incurante delle conseguenze nel provocarlo in quel modo, vederla giocare allusivamente con i polpastrelli sul bordo più vicino della credenza, seguire il leggero cerchio immaginario che tracciava con la gamba accavallata, la pantofola tenuta appena dalla punta delle dita, la possibilità di scorgere piccole porzioni della pelle del piede, sinuoso e femminile, era tutto un insieme così dettagliato e sincero che Adam non riuscì a smettere di fissarla, e a ritrovare in qualche angolo della sua mente le stesse domande che si era posto prima. Solo un po' più agonizzanti.

_Che sapore avrà il tuo seno? Che sapore avrà il tuo sesso?_

La osservò scendere dal mobile e avvicinarsi tranquilla, un primordiale e rapido senso di allarme all'idea che lei potesse prendere l'iniziativa, ma si limitò a sfiorarlo appena con una mano sul braccio in carbonio, pura _elettricità _solleticante nel sentire i suoi polpastrelli naturali scorrere sui sensori di quel punto, per poi spostare quella stessa mano sull'anta del frigorifero e aprire l'elettrodomestico.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere, mentre scegliamo il film?», fece lei, sorridendo senza guardarlo.

Jensen dovette inspirare nuovamente un po' più profondamente prima di parlare. Il contatto intenzionale delle dita della ragazza, insieme a ciò di cui si era _beato _prima, gli avevano fatto dono di _quella _sensazione, la consapevolezza che fosse davvero da troppo, _troppo _tempo che qualcuno non lo accarezzava in quel modo.

«Sono a posto così», rispose lui, il tono un po' più roco del normale.

La scozzese si girò a guardarlo, chiudendo il frigo mentre ritornava alla sua giusta altezza dopo essersi chinata per curiosare sfacciatamente tra le bibite presenti sullo scaffale a metà.

«Allora possiamo scegliere cosa guardare. Qualche preferenza?», domandò con un sorriso innocente.

_Vuoi davvero giocare a questo gioco, Selene?_

«Tu cosa proponi?», chiese l'americano, voltandosi completamente verso di lei, ma ritornando ad appoggiarsi con il fianco al mobile vicino, le braccia ancora incrociate in un gesto sicuro.

«Uhm, non saprei», iniziò sollevando leggermente il capo, lo sguardo azzurro acceso di recondito entusiasmo. «Magari al posto di un film possiamo optare per qualcosa di più istruttivo. Un documentario sugli animali e sulle attività notturne, per esempio».

L'agente scosse il capo, divertito, sorpreso, _preoccupato_. Si lasciò andare a una risata bassa, di gola, e si rese conto per la prima volta da quando la conosceva che Selene era riuscita a farlo ridere già così tante volte da aver perso il conto.

Era da tutta una vita che non si sentiva così disposto a farsi sfuggire qualcosa di così piacevole come una risata sincera e rigenerante. Quell'improvviso benessere lo portò a risponderle con lo stesso tono allusivo, anche se una grandissima parte di sé continuava a dirgli che non doveva appoggiare in alcun modo i suoi impetuosi tentativi di flirtare con lui.

«Non sono tipo da documentari, certe cose preferisco apprenderle di persona, dal vivo».

_Piano, Jensen, o manderai al diavolo in maniera molto ipocrita te e il tuo buonsenso._

Selene si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per trattenere senza alcun risultato l'ampio sorriso che le decorava il volto, annuendo con quella rinnovata accondiscendenza.

«Un horror, allora», propose sollevando di pochissimo il viso verso il suo ospite.

Gli diede le spalle per spostarsi in direzione della libreria e dello scaffale pieno di collezioni digitali senza attendere che l'ex-SWAT la seguisse.

«Che ne dici del film che mi ha dato il codice per il mio appartamento? L'ho già visto tante volte, ma lo riguardo volentieri».

Fece una pausa nel prendere il cofanetto plastificato, mostrando la copertina all'uomo che l'aveva raggiunta nel frattempo, un istante di esitazione piuttosto insolito, come se fosse indecisa se dire il resto o meno.

«Era uno dei film preferiti di mio padre, è stato lui a trasmettermi la passione per i film dell'orrore».

Sorrise appena, rigirandosi tra le dita l'oggetto e fissando infine l'americano da quella esigua distanza, in attesa di una sua risposta.

Adam comprese quell'intima verità esattamente in quel momento.

Se c'era qualcosa con cui avrebbe dovuto sempre fare i conti, era quell'improvvisa malinconia e tristezza che ogni tanto faceva capolino dalle espressioni della ragazza. Si trattava di uno sguardo veloce, di un sorriso tirato, di una mano che tremava, di un respiro che si spezzava flebilmente, delle spalle che perdevano compostezza, della schiena che si irrigidiva, della fronte solcata da una linea leggera, della mascella e della mandibola che si serravano in un cenno che cercava di nascondere la smorfia di agonia che rischiava di tradirla del tutto.

Quando l'agente si rendeva conto di tutto ciò doveva infine affrontare sé stesso, affrontare l'incredibile impulso di fermarla da qualunque cosa lei stesse facendo, stringerla a sé e farle affondare il viso contro il suo petto. Abbracciarla e accarezzarla debolmente tra le scapole. Premere le labbra tra i suoi capelli. Dirle che andava tutto bene.

Perché si sentiva così protettivo nei confronti di Selene?

La ragazza lo osservò, lo sguardo interrogativo e incerto per quell'ennesimo silenzio. «Se non ti va, possiamo scegliere qualcos'altro».

L'uomo negò con il capo, indicando con un cenno della mano la custodia plastificata. «No, va bene. Di che parla?».

La nipote di Artair gli sorrise radiosa, superandolo per recuperare il telecomando dal divano e tornando alla parete per inserire il dischetto nello scomparto laterale del televisore, per poi riavvicinarsi al sofà.

«È la storia di un uomo, uno scrittore, che visita hotel presumibilmente infestati dai fantasmi per poi raccontare le sue esperienze nei libri che scrive. Scettico, cinico, disilluso, alla fine trova un posto, una camera d'albergo a New York, la _1408 _per l'appunto, in cui è costretto ad affrontare tutte le sue paure e i suoi demoni personali».

Prima di sedersi, spense le luci centrali della stanza, lasciando accese solo quelle sopra il piano cottura. Una volta preso posto al centro del divano, Adam la seguì, sedendosi dal lato più vicino alla porta del bagno, alla sinistra della giovane. Lui annuì impercettibilmente mentre ascoltava la breve sinossi, trovando la trama piuttosto comune e semplice, ma tenne per sé il suo parere.

La scozzese lasciò il telecomando tra di loro, liberandosi dalle pantofole, esponendo i piedi nudi, le sommità di entrambi tatuate da un dragone cinese sul sinistro e una farfalla sul destro. Piegò una gamba contro il ventre e l'altra scivolò sul tessuto toccando con il ginocchio la coscia più vicina dell'americano.

Adam valutò per un solo momento se assumere una posa più rilassata, scivolando infine leggermente in avanti con i fianchi e alzando una mano sulla spalliera del sofà. Si poteva immaginare che avrebbe avuto l'intento di circondare con il braccio le spalle della giovane, ma non era ciò a cui pensava.

Mentre il film iniziava a mostrare le prime scene, Selene gli rivolse un'occhiata serena, sorridendogli. «Se vuoi, puoi sfilarti le scarpe e metterti più comodo anche tu. Ti ho già detto che puoi fare come se fossi a casa tua».

Il potenziato ridacchiò, chinando il viso. «Se facessi davvero come a casa mia, a quest'ora sarei a petto a nudo e con pantaloni di tuta».

La ragazza sorrise ancora, un po' più maliziosamente, allungandogli uno sguardo sornione. «Per i pantaloni non credo di poterti aiutare, ma per il petto nudo voto a favore».

L'uomo scosse il capo, roteando lo sguardo, la mano sulla spalliera che si spostò appena per punzecchiare la nipote di Artair sulla nuca in un gesto fintamente autoritario, ponendo estrema attenzione a non applicare troppa pressione e a non far incastrare eventuali capelli tra le sezioni dorsali delle dita meccaniche.

«Non si parla mentre c'è il film», la ammonì lui, assurdamente scherzoso.

Lei ridacchiò ancora un attimo prima di tornare a guardare la TV. Adam perse qualche secondo in più a osservare invece il riverbero della luce frontale sull'espressione di lei, il profilo sinuoso del volto femminile illuminato da bagliori più o meno intensi provenienti direttamente dall'apparecchio affisso al muro, e le ciocche di capelli viola che le solleticavano le guance. E il tatuaggio del cavalluccio marino, un pesce che l'uomo comprese avrebbe sempre associato a lei.

Sospirò debolmente prima di dedicarsi a sua volta alla visione del film, la consapevolezza che era da tutta una vita che non si ritagliava un momento simile con qualcuno.

La gratitudine esplose dolcemente nel suo petto, la certezza che Selene gli stesse permettendo di sentirsi nuovamente più umano.


	19. Capitolo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte di riposo è tutto ciò di cui Adam ha bisogno. Ed è lì che matura il più crudele dei sentimenti.

[No rest for the wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-4eUGOBzCw)

Adam aveva sentito per la prima volta la pressione della testa di Selene sul braccio meccanico alzato sulla spalliera dopo circa trenta minuti di film. La trovò con il capo leggermente sollevato e gli occhi chiusi, le labbra appena scostate in un respiro lento e regolare, le mani mollemente adagiate sulle gambe entrambe piegate da un lato, il ginocchio destro un po' più esposto.

Dopo un suono improvviso proveniente dal televisore, la scozzese si riscosse, lanciando uno sguardo prima all'uomo e poi tornando al film in una posizione un po' più dritta, nel tentativo di non essere colta nuovamente dal sonno, sciogliendo la crocchia per far ricadere i capelli dal lato destro.

Jensen si era girato prima che lei potesse notare la sua espressione divertita, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere per ciò che aveva appena visto. Quando il peso della testa della ragazza si fece risentire sul braccio dopo circa un'altra quindicina di minuti, il potenziato la fissò nuovamente, trovandola notevolmente più appisolata e con il viso maggiormente inclinato verso l'alto, la bocca un po' più aperta.

La scena lo fece ridacchiare tra sé e sé, ma decise di svegliarla solleticandole la nuca con le dita vicine.

«Selene, forse è meglio che fermiamo il film».

La giovane si mosse sul posto, scuotendo il capo. «Come? No, no, ho chiuso gli occhi solo un momento».

L'americano sorrise per quella _bugia_, fissandola intenerito. «Come mai hai tanto sonno?».

La ragazza si stiracchiò debolmente, allungando le gambe oltre il divano e alzando le braccia verso il soffitto.

«Mi sono svegliata presto stamattina per cucinare, e Nela e i suoi amici mi hanno fatto stancare parecchio». Agitò una mano in un cenno di noncuranza, tornando alla visione del film. «Ma in realtà non ho dormito molto bene, in questi giorni. Avevo un paio di pensieri per la testa».

Adam decise di non indagare ulteriormente, soprattutto perché una parte di lui, forse presuntuosa, o forse bisognosa di sentire ancora sentimenti più umani, pensò che il riposo tormentato della scozzese fosse una diretta conseguenza della sua lontananza, ma razionalmente sapeva che doveva trattarsi della questione dei Dvali.

Pensare alla _famiglia_ mafiosa gli riportò alla bocca un vago sentore amarognolo e alla mente un bruciante impulso di rabbia. Quando nel corso del primo pomeriggio era andato via dal parco cittadino, complice anche il commento offensivo che aveva udito mentre aveva abbracciato la ragazza, si era lasciato travolgere da un primordiale sentimento di ira.

Non era tornato immediatamente a casa. Era sceso alla fermata della metro della Stazione del Pellegrino e aveva fatto strada per il quartiere a luci rosse, anche se questo era ufficialmente chiuso — ma non per lui e per le sue capacità.

Aveva fatto visita a Otar Botkoveli, nella sua camera privata al Teatro, cogliendolo indubbiamente di sorpresa, e gli aveva rammentato quanto non fosse opportuno averlo come nemico. Verbalmente, con semplici e dirette parole, ma non aveva fatto mistero delle sue intenzioni se in un ipotetico futuro fosse successo qualcosa a Vaclav e a Selene.

Non aveva detto nulla alla ragazza perché sapeva che lei si sarebbe sentita in colpa, forse ancora più preoccupata, per quel motivo aveva preferito tacerle la sua visita di _cortesia_ al mafioso.

Fu riportato al presente, al film a cui non stava davvero prestando attenzione, quando per la terza volta la scozzese abbandonò la testa contro la spalliera. L'ex-SWAT sospirò senza nemmeno guardarla, voltandosi soltanto dopo qualche secondo di ponderata riflessione, l'impulso di agire senza sottrarsi allo stupore e alla meraviglia di vederla in quello stato di completa rilassatezza. Con il braccio sollevato raggiunse le spalle della giovane e la guidò piano verso di sé, lasciandola scivolare contro di lui.

Selene si ridestò per un momento, sorpresa dal movimento e sul punto di spostarsi, le mani subito protese in avanti in un gesto impacciato. «Cosa...?».

«Shhh. Non preoccuparti», la interruppe il potenziato, girandosi leggermente per permetterle di trovare una posizione più confortevole.

Ritrovarsi inspiegabilmente addossata al fianco del suo ospite la rese vigile e attenta come se fosse sul punto di affrontare qualche assurdità di lì a pochi secondi. In fin dei conti la gentilezza di Adam era decisamente _assurda_, ma niente affatto nuova.

Fu quel bizzarro senso di familiarità a farla cedere, ad abbandonare ogni debole reticenza. _Quello_, e il profumo di Adam, il ricordo di quando l'aveva aiutata dopo la _missione_ a Hradec Králové, una tenera beatitudine che non credeva avrebbe provato nuovamente.

Il sonno la pervase all'istante, rendendo il suo peso una pressione un po' più stabile sul fianco dell'americano.

Jensen non riuscì a seguire il resto del film. Si disse che era per le scene banali e per alcune scelte narrative che rendevano l'interpretazione del protagonista grottescamente ridicolo, ma la verità era che non poteva ignorare le mani di Selene, la destra poggiata di palmo sul suo petto e la sinistra poggiata di dorso più in basso, quasi sul bacino. Non poteva ignorare il suono del suo respiro e il lieve solletico che di tanto in tanto gli procurava sul collo. Non poteva ignorare i leggeri mormorii che giungevano in risposta a qualche rumore più forte proveniente dal televisore, un chiaro segno di fastidio per l'interruzione del suo riposo già precario.

Recuperò il telecomando e abbassò abbastanza il volume, progressivamente, finché non iniziarono i titoli di coda e lui si ritrovò molto più disteso verso il bracciolo che prima aveva avuto accanto e che in quel momento invece gli sorreggeva la schiena. Con un profondo respiro, portò esitante la mano libera dal peso della ragazza su un paio di ciocche di capelli viola che le coprivano il volto, spostandole verso l'orecchio.

Nonostante sapesse di non avere alcun diritto di sfiorarla ulteriormente si ritrovò incapace di non farlo, scorrendo con estrema attenzione e delicatezza con la punta di due dita dalla tempia, allo zigomo, fino alla guancia, giungendo a pochissimi millimetri dall'angolo della bocca appena dischiusa. Il tocco probabilmente la solleticò, facendola sorridere debolmente mentre si stringeva contro di lui.

Era _straziante_ rammentare quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva avuto la possibilità di tenere stretta a quel modo una persona, una ragazza. Non voleva pensare di nuovo a Megan Reed, nel corso di quella serata le aveva concesso anche fin troppo del suo tempo — un puro slancio di egoistico risentimento, più simile a una malinconica tristezza che ogni tanto lo reclamava ancora se la sua mente tornava al ricordo della sua ex.

Selene era lì, tra le sue braccia. Per quanto si fosse sentito estremamente predisposto ad accogliere quelle ore di rigenerante umanità dopo un mese trascorso in una situazione di tensione e pericolo, sapeva di dover tener presente un dettaglio importante del suo _rapporto_ con la scozzese.

Si era detto che lasciarla avvicinare e avvicinarsi tanto a sua volta era stato un errore, ma allo stesso tempo aveva provato dispiacere nel comprendere di aver volutamente messo da parte l'empatia e l'incredibile alchimia che provava per lei.

Era un circolo vizioso che conosceva e che per certi versi ricollegava allo stesso desiderio che aveva sperimentato quando aveva lavorato per David Sarif. Ed era snervante rendersi conto che certi difetti della sua personalità continuavano a _molestarlo_, portandolo a chiedersi se mai sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di quelle _debolezze caratteriali _così persistenti.

Tutta quella riflessione lo condusse a inspirare piano sulla fronte della ragazza, solleticandola nuovamente ma con il proprio respiro.

Sarebbe dovuto andare via, costringersi a svegliarla completamente e ad alzarsi ma, nonostante quella certezza, restò ancora qualche minuto a guardare la giovane finché il televisore non si spense da solo, impostato probabilmente in risparmio energetico quando non era utilizzato. Quella parte della stanza fu avvolta da una penombra piacevole, rilassandolo maggiormente insieme a tutto il resto, il _carico da mille_ che gli piombò addosso come un macigno.

La missione con la TF29 non era stata complicata o difficile, ma comunque impegnativa per svariati altri aspetti. Lui e la squadra di MacReady erano stati chiamati a fare da supporto a una sede della stessa agenzia in Marocco, ma le sue abilità erano state sfruttate volutamente al cento per cento per non rischiare complicazioni in nessun caso. Quando aveva rimesso piede a casa sua, durante la notte tra sabato e domenica, era stato tentato di recarsi al Crannóg per vedere se fosse aperto, ma aveva deciso di fare diversamente.

Non seppe di preciso in che momento si liberò delle scarpe e sollevò le gambe sul divano, cercando di scendere di poco per poter poggiare la testa sul bracciolo senza disturbare la ragazza.

Voleva prendersi soltanto qualche altro minuto, qualche altro istante di quiete prima di abbandonare il calore e il profumo dell'appartamento. Prima di privarsi del calore e del profumo di lei — gelsomino sulla sua pelle morbida, un sentore di cannella tra i suoi capelli viola, forse la fragranza della torta al cioccolato sulle sue labbra, e quella traccia dolce sul suo collo.

In realtà, era abbastanza sicuro di averlo semplicemente pensato, immaginato di essersi davvero sfilato gli scarponi, immaginato di essersi davvero sistemato meglio sopra i cuscini.

_Altri cinque minuti, solo altri cinque minuti._

Quando aprì gli occhi, impiegò qualche momento per riordinare i suoi pensieri e riconoscere l'ambiente circostante illuminato da una leggera luce naturale.

Tentando di muoversi, si rese conto di avere il braccio destro dietro le spalle di Selene, quasi incastrato contro lo schienale del divano, la mano corrispettiva poggiata sul fianco della nipote di Artair e l'altra libera e sollevata sopra la sua testa in un gesto rilassato. Anche le gambe erano distese completamente, la consapevolezza di avere i piedi scoperti nell'istante in cui mosse gli arti inferiori e toccò il bracciolo opposto, i sensori che registrarono la trama del tessuto imbottito con meno precisione rispetto a quelli presenti sulle estremità superiori.

Selene era rimasta distesa di lato, il capo sorretto dal punto in cui la spalla e gli innesti dell'agente si alternavano, la mano sinistra tra i loro corpi, leggermente schiacciata, mentre l'altra stringeva debolmente la presa sulla maglia del potenziato, all'altezza del cuore di lui. La gamba sinistra seguiva la lunghezza del sofà, anche se non arrivava fino al bracciolo, ma la destra era piegata naturalmente sul ginocchio e addossata molto vicina all'inguine dell'ex-SWAT.

Jensen deglutì un momento, attivando l'HUD per scoprire con una punta di ansia che ore fossero. «Merda...».

Si portò l'unico palmo che poteva muovere al viso, strizzandosi leggermente le palpebre tra pollice e indice, passando poi i polpastrelli in carbonio tra i capelli in un gesto che racchiudeva incertezza e timore.

Era _crollato _inesorabilmente, abbandonandosi a quel senso di familiarità che sapeva di non dover provare. Non c'era nulla di più _pericoloso_ che comprendere che, in realtà, aveva voluto cedere, _concedersi _una notte di beatitudine, un riposo lontano dalla solitudine.

Aveva dormito ininterrottamente per quasi sette ore, senza rammentare sogni e incubi terribili e svegliandosi abbastanza in forze — forse soltanto un po' dolorante nella zona lombare per la posizione rimasta invariata tanto a lungo, ma il Sistema Sentinel stemperava a dovere il leggero malessere.

Fu distratto dalle sue riflessioni quando percepì un leggero cambiamento nel respiro della scozzese, la quale si mosse impercettibilmente un secondo prima di inspirare più profondamente e strofinare il volto su di lui, quasi sotto il suo braccio. La sentì stiracchiarsi pigramente e sbuffare versi incerti e brevi, piccoli mugugni che lo resero fin troppo consapevole della situazione in cui si trovava.

Trattenne a stento la voglia di sorridere per quei _rumori _— Selene era davvero così tanto vocale anche appena sveglia?

Quando la ragazza aprì gli occhi, si sentì un po' confusa, perché non ricordava di essersi messa a letto e non ricordava che i suoi cuscini fossero tanto grandi e caldi, ma _dovevano _essere decisamente più morbidi. Sentiva più calore del previsto, ma sapeva che il riscaldamento era impostato per disattivarsi intorno alla mezzanotte per poi riaccendersi verso le sette del mattino. A che ora aveva puntato la sveglia? Lo aveva fatto, vero?

Ciò che riconobbe immediatamente come un dito le toccò lo zigomo esposto, complice anche il fatto che avesse individuato all'istante il movimento umano del corpo su cui si era addormentata.

Fu inevitabile sentirsi sopraffatta per un momento da un primordiale accenno di timore, una leggera sensazione di preoccupazione che si legava all'idea che fosse appena sveglia, debole e vulnerabile, ma la sua memoria olfattiva le regalò il potere di placarsi non appena individuato nuovamente il _suo_ profumo.

Si sollevò piano con espressione comunque incerta, i capelli viola arruffati da un lato che cadevano in onde voluminose e le solleticavano il viso e il collo.

Scoprire di essere praticamente addossata ad Adam Jensen la fece arrossire miseramente.

Lui la guardò, la voglia di mordersi la lingua per nascondere quanto fosse affascinato dalla visione del suo volto assonnato, dalla capigliatura disordinata e dagli occhi azzurri accesi di sorpresa e stupore. Il rossore sulle guance non appena lei lo vide gli diede l'ultima invisibile stoccata nello stomaco stretto in una morsa, l'incredibile _dolore_ di appurare quanta bellezza ci fosse nei suoi tratti fanciulleschi.

Selene scoppiò a ridere, nascondendo la faccia tra la mano che poteva spostare e il corpo dell'uomo. «Cosa è successo?».

L'americano trattenne a stento la stessa risata, ritrovandosi quasi contagiato dall'ilarità che la scozzese aveva trovato in quella situazione, intimamente rallegrato che la giovane si fosse lasciata andare a quella risposta tanto spontanea e tenera.

Forse poteva scegliere di ignorare il senso di allarme e rilassarsi nuovamente?

«Se proponi film noiosi, è normale che ci si addormenti», la punzecchiò l'uomo, schiarendosi la voce quando notò di averla un po' più roca del previsto.

«Hey...», si lamentò la ragazza, sollevando il capo e appoggiandosi piano con il mento sul petto del suo ospite, spostando la mano sotto il viso per non premere direttamente su di lui. «Sai che ore sono? Non ricordo dove ho lasciato il palmare».

Adam la fissò per un momento, mordendosi piano l'interno del labbro inferiore.

_Non guardarmi così, ti prego. Non guardarmi in questo modo._

«Mancano una quindicina di minuti alle otto. Del mattino, ovviamente. E il tuo palmare è sul bancone centrale della cucina».

Selene gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita per l'ultima parte della sua risposta, così tipica di lui in quella puntualizzazione, come se non potesse evitare di mostrarsi preparato e professionale anche in quel contesto.

«Oh, meno male», mormorò lei, ripiegando il volto per poggiare nuovamente la guancia sul petto, ma lasciando la mano nello stesso punto. «Alle nove devo essere in libreria da Vaclav, pensavo fosse più tardi».

Quando si appoggiò ancora sul mento, non ebbe nuovamente timore di osservare il potenziato.

«Tu oggi dovrai andare in ufficio?».

L'americano annuì appena, deglutendo velocemente e risollevando leggermente il capo per non guardare Selene da quella brevissima distanza.

«Sì, giusto per qualche ora, ma prima devo passare da casa mia. Ed effettivamente dovrei anche andare da Koller per un controllo di routine, oltre a dover chiamare tuo zio per prepararci per stasera».

«Puoi farti la doccia qui, se vuoi», propose la nipote di Artair, sorridendogli senza mostrare alcun accenno di malizia o doppio senso.

Abbassò di poco il viso per strofinarsi meglio su di lui, decisa a non privarsi della sua vicinanza per imprimere ancora meglio nella propria memoria il profumo dell’uomo — poteva riconoscere del dopo barba al pino silvestre, la maglia che sapeva di ammorbidente e quel tipico sentore di muschio che doveva appartenere alla sua pelle, oltre a quel qualcosa di meccanico proveniente dall'arto potenziato tanto vicino.

Jensen scosse il capo, incerto e preoccupato, riportando la mano libera agli occhi, lo stesso gesto fatto pochi minuti prima sulle palpebre non appena era stato sveglio.

«Devo comunque cambiarmi i vestiti, ma...».

Esitò un momento, lasciandosi infine guidare dalla necessità di liberarsi anche solo per pochi minuti da ciò che stava provando.

«Sì, ho bisogno di una doccia».

_Ho bisogno di togliermi dalla testa questa sensazione. Ho bisogno di concentrarmi su altro._

Selene mantenne ancora il piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, inclinando il capo per osservarlo per qualche istante. Il potenziato sospirò debolmente, la gamba di lei che scivolò un po' di più verso l'alto, allontanandosi da zone _pericolose_, ma dandogli l'idea di quanto dovesse essergli _davvero _vicina.

La giovane si sollevò sulla mano sinistra, facendo leva sul divano, un'ultima occhiata al suo ospite seguita dalla totale iniziativa di superarlo salendogli cavalcioni senza alcun ripensamento.

«Okay, prima di te, devo andare in bagno io», aggiunse di slancio.

Non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà se lui non avesse cercato di spostarsi indietro per sedersi, portandosela praticamente appresso. La scozzese scoppiò a ridere, l'espressione di Adam notevolmente più divertente del previsto.

«Se non vuoi che mi alzi, basta dirlo».

«_Cristo_, Selene», sbottò lui, allontanando le mani in lega in un'azione ovvia, certo di non doverla toccare — non perché lei non volesse, era decisamente palese che non le desse fastidio essere toccata da Jensen.

Fu tentato di piegare una gamba per non farla andare più indietro con il corpo, ma perse tempo nel ponderare se effettivamente agire o rimanere fermo. Nel modo di scostarsi per ritrovare l'equilibrio necessario per superare l'agente, la giovane urtò con le natiche il suo inguine, facendo inarcare debolmente Adam mentre le afferrava i polsi e la tirava in avanti.

Selene scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, incapace di mantenersi dritta e allungandosi di poco sul suo addome, il ginocchio vicino al bordo del divano che rischiava di scivolare malamente oltre il cuscino.

«Stai fermo! Se rido, non riesco a muovermi. Devo fare pipì, così non mi aiuti!».

L’ex-SWAT non riuscì più a trattenersi a sua volta, ridacchiando mentre si rilassava con la nuca sul bracciolo e spostava le dita sulla schiena esile di lei, una lieve carezza accennata.

Quando la nipote dell'hacker applicò una debole pressione sul suo petto per risollevarsi, i suoi capelli viola scesero più voluminosi e disordinati, e il suo corpo premette nuovamente sull'inguine dell'uomo.

Adam abbandonò del tutto la testa sul divano, l'immagine davanti a lui che ne riproponeva un'altra nella sua mente fin troppo vivida e potente per ignorarla completamente. I palmi in lega scivolarono sulla maglia bianca per andare a stringere appena la presa sui fianchi femminili, in quell'indecisione latente che gli suggeriva due opzioni, lasciarla andare o _non _lasciarla andare.

«Selene...», mormorò scrutandola, perfettamente consapevole di non riuscire a evitare all'accenno di erezione di formarsi — in realtà, il suo membro era assolutamente _interessato _a seguire un'unica scelta.

«Sì?», fece lei, l'espressione fintamente innocente.

Iniziò a scorrere lentamente con le unghie corte sul tessuto della maglia scura di lui, applicando una giusta pressione, ma fingendo noncuranza.

«Spostati, dai», rispose Jensen più per cercare di convincere sé stesso.

Mantenne il contatto visivo e tentò in ogni modo di non lasciar trasparire nulla dal suo volto, abbastanza inutilmente, a onor del vero, perché era il suo stesso corpo a tradirlo miseramente.

La ragazza sorrise, inclinando un poco il viso di lato in un cenno divertito. «Subito, _capo_, ma ho giusto una domanda da esporre alla tua attenzione».

«Selene», ripeté lui, il tono di rimprovero abbastanza palese anche se il suo sguardo era malauguratamente altrettanto ilare.

Lei lo ignorò, mordendosi le labbra poco prima di parlare. «Hai una pistola in qualche tasca nascosta dei pantaloni o sei particolarmente felice di vedermi?».

«Selene!», esclamò l'americano, incredulo — ma allo stesso tempo per niente stupito che lei non si ponesse il problema di fargli capire di sentire la leggera pressione dell'erezione.

Si alzò a sedere repentinamente, spingendola verso il resto del sofà e sentendola ridere mentre cadeva di schiena.

La scozzese aveva pensato che l'uomo si sarebbe limitato ad allontanarsi, magari chiudersi in bagno per la doccia, invece la raggiunse piegandosi su di lei. Jensen portò le mani in carbonio sul suo ventre con l’intento di pizzicarla sull'addome coperto dalla maglia.

Scoppiò a ridere più rumorosamente, agitandosi nel tentativo di evitare e non evitare quella piacevole _tortura_. «Ah, no! Il solletico no!».

Adam proseguì imperterrito, cercando di porre attenzione ai suoi movimenti, ma paradossalmente sicuro che, almeno con lei, non le avrebbe fatto involontariamente del male.

«_Allora_? Hai finito di fare la stronza?».

«Mai», fece la nipote di Artair, ridendo ancora, tentando inutilmente di prendergli i polsi meccanici. «Non è colpa mia se sei sempre così tutto d'un pezz-Ahahah!».

Il potenziato aumentò l'intensità del solletico e in risposta la giovane rise ancora più forte, muovendosi senza controllo, finendo con il girarsi su un fianco mentre si ritrovava a frapporre un ginocchio tra sé e l'agente. Jensen scostò la gamba rapidamente, bloccandola per un momento prima di riprendere a pizzicarla.

Selene inclinò il viso indietro, ridendo, i capelli incastrati sotto le spalle e il collo esposto. L'ex-SWAT si fermò progressivamente, la vista di lei inarcata sotto di lui che richiamava nella sua mente e nel suo ventre altri desideri e altri pensieri.

Non poté far altro che interrompere quel _gioco_, la malinconica tristezza che riaffiorò nella sua gola, la deludente prospettiva che tutta quella _situazione _fosse una farsa, una bugia: non meritava di toccare la ragazza in quel modo, non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla ricerca di un simile momento di umanità.

La sua ospite abbassò leggermente il capo quando si rese conto di non essere più solleticata, respirando profondamente ma con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.

Vide l'uomo restare immobile e comprese che per lui doveva essere scattato nuovamente quel qualcosa che avrebbe finito con l'allontanarlo. Glielo leggeva nello sguardo, nell'espressione indicibilmente afflitta, e una grande parte di lei si sentì straziata da quella visione.

Sollevò una mano con titubanza, poggiandola sulla guancia coperta in parte dalla barba. «Adam...».

Il tocco lo fece fremere, inclinando il volto impercettibilmente verso il piccolo palmo della giovane, la bruciante voglia di indugiarci per un tempo estremamente lungo. Si scostò subito dopo in uno sbuffo impreciso, ritornando seduto sul divano con la testa sollevata e appoggiata alla spalliera, le braccia in carbonio che trovarono sostegno sulle cosce.

Selene si alzò a sua volta, sedendosi e ripiegando un ginocchio sotto di sé, scostando più volte un paio di ciocche di capelli viola dal viso.

«Scusami», mormorò lei.

Jensen le dedicò una lunga occhiata, un cenno di dissenso accompagnato da un breve sorriso mesto.

«No, non hai nulla di cui scusarti», rispose, tornando a guardare insistentemente davanti a sé.

La giovane esitò per un momento, deglutendo e stringendosi nelle spalle, le mani che, in un chiaro moto di incertezza, pizzicarono il tessuto del cuscino proprio sotto di lei.

«Non volevo metterti a disagio, Adam. Mi dispiace se ti ha dato fastidio che io...».

Il potenziato sospirò appena, interrompendola con un lento cenno della mano in lega, girandosi a sua volta verso di lei quasi allo stesso modo; sollevò un ginocchio sul divano nel ruotare il busto per fronteggiarla con assoluta disponibilità.

«Non mi metti a disagio, Selene. Non sei tu a turbarmi», l'implicito senso di quelle ultime parole che le diedero la certezza che fosse lui a frenarsi, per uno svariato numero di ragioni che la ragazza aveva già iniziato a comprendere un mese prima.

Jensen scosse debolmente il capo nel rafforzare la frase successiva, chinando di poco il viso in un gesto riflessivo.

«Non mi ritagliavo dei momenti simili per me da parecchio tempo, ormai», proseguì lui, il tono serio ma lo sguardo gentile. «Semplicemente, ci sono cose che non... Che non credo sia giusto lasciarti affrontare. Di me, intendo. E io non sono più abituato a vivere tranquillamente tutto questo».

Si fece sfuggire una risata veloce e amara, negando nuovamente, un'azione che confermava quanto poco sopportasse a sua volta quella rimostranza insita nel suo animo, un meccanismo di difesa che aveva costruito per proteggersi. Perché era stato costretto a preservarsi prima di tutto dagli altri, non da possibili situazioni di pericolo.

«Però, per favore, non smettere di comportarti come ti comporti solitamente con me, okay? Non devi pensare che sia colpa tua, non devi pensare che io trovi sgradevole la tua compagnia, perché altrimenti non sarei nemmeno venuto qui ieri sera».

Selene annuì in risposta, l'improvvisa e intima serenità nel vedere e ascoltare Adam esporsi un pochino, accettare di raccontarle anche se con un primordiale dubbio qualcosa che faceva parte di lui, della sua personalità.

Appoggiò la tempia sulla spalliera, le braccia tese per _nascondere_ le mani tra le cosce ormai entrambe spostate sul cuscino, le ginocchia ripiegate, per poi rivolgere un'occhiata agli arti inferiori dell'uomo, i pantaloni scuri che vestivano perfetti quella parte del suo corpo.

«So che mi consideri probabilmente troppo giovane, ma... Puoi parlarmi, Adam, se lo vuoi. Tempo fa mi hai detto che le mie cicatrici non possono turbarti, per quello che è stato fatto al tuo corpo. Beh... Nemmeno io mi impressiono tanto facilmente, ormai. Se pensi che mi spaventino i tuoi innesti, o che mi spaventi tu, ti sbagli di grosso», ammise candidamente senza alcuna ombra di timore nello sguardo azzurro, limpido e terso, e incredibilmente sincero. «Quindi, se mi dici che devo mantenere il mio solito comportamento, ti chiedo se anche le tue gambe sono potenziate», aggiunse con un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra, in quella tenera curiosità con cui voleva semplicemente alleggerire la tensione che aveva percepito in lui.

Jensen inspirò profondamente, il petto e le spalle che si sollevarono per quel gesto, la voglia di mostrare completamente il sollievo di ascoltare quelle parole contrastata dalla necessità di dover essere cauto, perché cedere del tutto al desiderio di trovare qualcuno con cui finalmente _parlare _lo spaventava a morte.

«Sì, fino ai fianchi».

_E non sono nemmeno sicuro che ciò che resta di me sia davvero soltanto il busto privato dei miei arti naturali._

La fissò ancora, spostando appena una mano in carbonio sulla porzione di divano tra di loro, il palmo verso l'alto. Selene lo fissò sorpresa, un rapido movimento dal viso all'estremità in lega poco prima di lasciarsi andare a un sorriso entusiasta. Gli raggiunse la mano con la sua, lasciandolo agganciare qualcuna delle loro dita e rispondendo tranquillamente alla presa gentile.

«Quando avremo un po' più di tempo, ti racconterò cosa mi è successo», concluse l'ex-SWAT, scrutandole l'espressione.

La nipote di Artair si riscosse, rizzando la schiena e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore per quella nuova concessione di fiducia. «Non sei obbligato a dirmi nulla, Adam. Non sentirti costretto».

L'uomo le rivolse ancora un piccolo sorriso, osservandola, la stretta nel petto che si andava allentando insieme a quella nella gola, e il pollice in carbonio che tracciò dei piccoli cerchi sul dorso delle dita femminili.

«Forse in realtà un po' della tua impulsività mi fa bene, Selene. E fidati, ne sono parecchio sorpreso anche io».

La scozzese annuì nuovamente, rallegrata dal sentirlo pronunciare quelle parole. Esitò un istante, stringendo la presa sulle dita che l'agente aveva intrecciato tanto autonomamente, scrutando la bellezza nel _contrasto _che poteva osservare tra di loro.

Si spostò infine verso di lui sulle ginocchia piegate, il viso chinato nel muoversi per quei pochi centimetri per poi sollevarlo nel momento giusto, inclinandosi quel tanto che bastava per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, quella con i segni visibili sull'inizio della barba. I peli la solleticarono sorprendentemente, facendola sorridere, ma indugiò giusto un paio di secondi comunque nel premere le labbra sulla sua pelle.

Quando si scostò, vide Adam con la bocca serrata in una linea dritta, l'espressione decisamente imperscrutabile.

«Cosa?», lo interrogò lei, un po' dubbiosa. «Mi hai detto di comportarmi come al solito, e hai appena ammesso che la mia impulsività ti fa bene».

Il potenziato ebbe bisogno di un lunghissimo momento di ponderato silenzio per non rischiare di gettare al vento quell'ultimo barlume di buonsenso a cui voleva aggrapparsi — perché in caso contrario avrebbe spinto nuovamente Selene a distendersi sul divano, e non per farle il solletico.

Roteò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo.

«Già, certo», mormorò lui, schiarendosi la voce. «Mi chiedo perché prendi alla lettera questo genere di richieste, ma quando ti dico, per esempio, di non cacciarti nei guai, ti lanci verso il pericolo come se niente fosse».

Si stava palesemente riferendo alla questione dei Dvali, voleva assolutamente spostare la sua attenzione su altro, dimenticare velocemente il calore di quel bacio sulla guancia.

La ragazza ridacchiò apertamente, ondeggiando sul posto.

«Per infastidirti, ovviamente», rispose lei, alzandosi infine dal divano e recuperando le pantofole. «Mi serve un momento il bagno, devo fare pipì, ma te lo lascio subito per la tua doccia».

Adam sgranò gli occhi, sottilmente esasperato da quel chiacchiericcio che, a conti fatti, riteneva un po' troppo privato per essere ascoltato senza immaginare la sua ospite impegnata a urinare.

«Grazie dell'informazione. Avevo decisamente bisogno di saperlo».

Selene si spostò verso la porta vicina, accostandola leggermente prima di chiuderla per rivolgergli un sorriso sornione e una smorfia di scherno, una tenera linguaccia accompagnata dall'ennesimo occhiolino.

Una volta da solo, l'ex-SWAT si rilassò sul divano, guardando il soffitto per qualche minuto.

Era colpa sua, sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto cedere così tante volte all'intimo desiderio di lasciarsi _travolgere _dalla scozzese. Lei aveva reso quella vicinanza fin troppo facile da raggiungere, fin troppo accogliente da rifiutare, fin troppo ammaliante da ignorare, ma la colpa era unicamente sua, non di Selene. Allontanarla di punto in bianco l'avrebbe ferita, frapporre tra lui e lei una doverosa distanza l'avrebbe portata a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato per infastidirlo fino a quel punto, ne era certo. Il semplice pensiero di provocarle quell'ovvio turbamento lo rendeva furioso con sé stesso.

Si concesse altri minuti di ponderata riflessione sotto al getto di acqua bollente nella doccia della ragazza. Prima di uscire dal bagno, la giovane aveva preparato per l'uomo un telo di spugna sopra la lavatrice e disposto un tappetino apposito davanti allo sportello del box di vetro; si era anche ricordata, notò Adam con un piccolo sorriso, di lasciare a portata di mano l'asciugacapelli e uno spazzolino da denti ancora incartato nella confezione d'acquisto. Quelle premure, il loro ovvio significato, riaccesero nuovamente quel latente senso di colpa in lui.

Mentre il potenziato era impegnato a prepararsi, Selene aveva acceso la caffettiera e mandato un messaggio a Koller per informarlo che avrebbe potuto tardare di una decina di minuti, prendendo come scusa il fatto che non avesse puntato la sveglia, il che era anche vero, se doveva essere totalmente sincera. Non le giunse una risposta immediata, segno che il ragazzo stesse ancora dormendo beatamente — oppure il medico era semplicemente in attesa di poter discutere di presenza gli eventi della serata-cinema, in un atteggiamento fin troppo pettegolo.

Quando Adam ritornò nella zona giorno, già rivestito dalla testa ai piedi, superò il divano con passo tranquillo per raggiungerla. Lei versò il caffè in due tazze, porgendone una all'americano.

«Ti va una fetta di torta? Io muoio di fame», propose la scozzese, avvicinandosi al frigorifero.

«Hai tempo per mangiare qualcosa?», chiese lui, dubbioso, sorseggiando la bevanda scura.

Selene agitò una mano in un cenno rilassato, annuendo. «Ho mandato un messaggio a Vaclav per dirgli che avrei tardato un po'. Per farmi perdonare gli porterò una grossa porzione di lasagne per il pranzo».

Jensen alzò un angolo delle labbra per quella risposta, annuendo piano. «Dopo quello che hai fatto per lui, non dovrebbe nemmeno lamentarsene».

Una breve pausa lo portò a sorridere tra sé e sé, cercando di non farsi _scoprire_ troppo da lei.

«Ti piace cucinare, eh? Hai l'abitudine di prendere le persone per la gola?».

La nipote di Artair ridacchiò, poggiando la sua tazza sul mobile vicino e recuperando dal frigo il dolce già porzionato in un unico vassoio, disponendo le fette in due piattini presi dalla credenza, ricordandosi subito dopo di servire anche due forchette.

«Soltanto con chi me lo permette», ammise lei, lanciando un'occhiata _ovvia _all'ex-SWAT. «E poi anche a me piace esser presa per la gola. Perché negarlo?».

Adam sollevò un sopracciglio, iniziando a mangiare il dolce per non lasciarsi sfuggire qualche commento. Non che temesse di offendere o di scandalizzare la ragazza, erano entrambi perfettamente consapevoli di quanto quello scambio di battute vertesse _pericolosamente _su tutt'altro argomento, ma sapeva di non avere materialmente il tempo di lasciarsi affollare la mente da pensieri molto poco innocenti, non dopo aver capito quanto fosse _pericoloso_ ciò che stava facendo con lei.

Non voleva rischiare di mandare al diavolo tutto il suo buonsenso, cogliendo silenziosamente nella propria memoria e nel proprio animo la fantasia di tenere nel palmo della mano il calore di un collo femminile — mentre con l'altra mano serrava la presa sul fianco morbido, l’erezione _guidata _in una penetrazione costante e profonda oltre il sesso tanto bagnato dal desiderio e tanto aperto per lui.

_Quel collo circondato da capelli tinti di un violetto brillante, quel sesso decorato soltanto da una porzione di peli scuri sul pube._

Il pensiero lo rese nuovamente più silenzioso e distante, nel blando tentativo di apparire, almeno agli occhi di lei, non più disposto ad accogliere tanto a cuor leggero quel _gioco_. Ed era bastato così poco per sentirsi nuovamente tradire dal suo stesso corpo, l'accenno di erezione che pulsò contro la cerniera dei pantaloni.

Selene terminò il proprio pasto molto più in fretta di lui, infilandosi in bagno dopo aver riposto tazza, piatto e forchetta nel lavello.

«Fai con calma. Mi faccio una doccia veloce anche io».

Fu anche più rapida nel lavarsi, una primordiale incertezza prima di decidere di spostarsi nella propria camera da letto con una crocchia a tenere insieme la sua chioma e un asciugamano a coprirla sui punti giusti, il sorriso sulle labbra che indicò quanto fosse consapevolmente _stronza _a passare davanti al potenziato _vestita _solo da un telo di spugna verde smeraldo — e lui che rischiò di strozzarsi con l'ultimo sorso della seconda tazza di caffè che aveva deciso di servirsi autonomamente, riuscendo a malapena a nasconderle la reazione.

Si preparò in stanza con il solito abbigliamento giornaliero, anfibi, jeans, maglia pesante, felpa e treccia per la sua capigliatura, portando nel soggiorno la solita sciarpa e l'inconfondibile giubbotto, lasciando i due accessori sul tavolo da pranzo, accanto al cappotto dell'americano. Recuperò velocemente un contenitore per alimenti per riporre due grosse porzioni di lasagne dal frigo; quando fu sul punto di riporre la teglia al suo posto, Adam le si mise vicino, appoggiandosi al mobile con il fianco.

«A me niente?», chiese lui, incrociando le braccia al petto con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Mantenere ancora, di punto in bianco, un'ovvia distanza tra di loro, l'avrebbe ferita inesorabilmente.

_Sì, continua a ripeterti ancora questa stronzata, Jensen._

La ragazza rispose con una risatina leggera, riportando il recipiente d'alluminio sul ripiano e recuperando un altro contenitore per alimenti. Una volta fatto, conservò in frigo il cibo e predispose le due diverse porzioni in dei sacchetti separati.

«Ecco a te, _mo ghaol_», aggiunse lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata per sondare la sua espressione.

Quando lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia in un cenno confuso, sorrise un po' di più per prenderlo in giro, portandosi una mano alle labbra.

«È gaelico scozzese», fece lei.

«A quello ci ero arrivato. E cosa significa?», domandò l'uomo, incuriosito.

Selene piegò il viso di lato, stringendosi nelle spalle e continuando a guardarlo con quel sorrisetto sulle labbra. «In questo specifico caso lo intendo come "mio caro"».

Jensen attese un momento, valutando se chiedere quali altri significati potesse avere quella parola — o forse erano due?

«E può intendere anche un significato diverso?».

La ragazza annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per smorzare il sorriso più ampio che non riuscì davvero a nascondere, ritornando al tavolo per indossare la sciarpa e il giubbotto.

«E non me lo vuoi dire?», chiese lui, perplesso, spostandosi accanto alla sua ospite per recuperare allo stesso modo il proprio soprabito.

Il fatto che lei avesse ripreso a farsi letteralmente _cavare fuori_ _di bocca_ le parole lo portò a un sottile stato di esasperazione. E di divertimento.

_Dai, ammettilo. Ti diverte da morire che questa ragazzina dalla faccia tosta ti punzecchi in continuazione. Ti fa sentire umano, ti fa sentire normale._

«Amore mio», disse Selene, fissandolo con un angolo delle labbra sollevato in quel sogghigno consapevole. «Intende anche "amore mio", per indicare la persona amata».

Divertita dall'espressione ammutolita dell'americano, proseguì con un cenno.

«Un modo come un altro per non prendersi troppo sul serio, Jensen».

E dopo aver recuperato entrambi i sacchetti, il cellulare e qualche credito, raggiunse la porta d'ingresso per poi voltarsi verso l'agente mentre apriva l'anta di legno, quel sorriso divertito ancora lì.

«Andiamo, Adam, o mi farai fare più tardi del previsto a lavoro».

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Come quell'unica volta che avevano preso la metro insieme, Selene decise di viaggiare nello stesso vagone destinato ai potenziati. Jensen aveva coperto i suoi occhi con le lenti, non soltanto per semplice abitudine, ma principalmente per non far notare la sua espressione assorta.

La ragazza era perfettamente consapevole di aver reso i pensieri di lui un po' più incerti del previsto, ma non aveva intenzione di puntualizzare qualcosa di ovvio.

Riconosceva all'istante come l'americano si tirasse indietro quando tra di loro la situazione sembrava farsi più tenera o spigliata, lo aveva appurato senza problemi sul divano di casa sua un'oretta prima, anche se doveva ammettere che nelle ultime occasioni qualcosa sembrava aver _rischiato _di farli cedere, lasciarli travolgere da azioni ben più improvvise e inspiegabili.

Non era sicura di saper dare un nome a certi comportamenti messi in atto con l'americano: trovava gradevole la sua compagnia, tanto quanto la trovava lui a parti inverse, Jensen lo aveva ammesso senza esitazione una volta _interrotto _quel tenero momento di solletico e risate, ma Selene non aveva alcuna idea di come certe emozioni si presentassero.

Conosceva l'affetto che provava per Artair e per Damian semplicemente perché aveva trascorso anni a interrogarsi, anni a riflettere su ciò che sentiva per loro.

Aveva capito che Adam le era mancato, e per certi versi la sensazione provata durante la sua assenza era molto simile a quella provata per l'assenza del suo istruttore, ma il problema stava proprio lì: c'era qualcosa di diverso, forse il fatto che si conoscessero da poco, forse la consapevolezza che fossero abbastanza simili e abbastanza diversi, o forse perché l'ex-SWAT stava iniziando solo di recente a essere un po' più aperto con lei — ma quella vicinanza aveva dato alla giovane la sensazione che il loro rapporto provocasse nell'uomo stati d'animo sempre meno sereni, e ciò le dava da pensare.

Anche con Vaclav sentiva di star sviluppando un rapporto nuovo e sconosciuto, ma il ragazzo si lasciava _vedere _molto più facilmente, rendendo certi atteggiamenti più chiari e diretti, ma anche in quel caso non era certa di poter dare un nome sicuro e preciso a ciò che condividevano quasi quotidianamente.

Il fatto che fosse cresciuta in un ambiente alienante e terribile non le aveva dato modo di sviluppare completamente le sue capacità sociali, se non quelle con i suoi genitori e con quei ruoli di autorità da cui era sempre stata controllata e sottomessa.

Damian era stato il primo a farle vedere come costruire una relazione interpersonale diversa, anche se gli ci era voluto parecchio tempo per riuscirci. Effettivamente era grazie a lui se Selene poteva affermare di aver maturato un rapporto più solido e forte con Artair, ma con Adam e Vaclav stava sondando un terreno nuovo e inesplorato; due personalità diverse, praticamente opposte, che le stavano dando modo e tempo di farsi conoscere, apprezzare, a cui affezionarsi.

Selene aveva definito Koller un amico, quel termine socialmente accettabile e di facile comprensione per tutti, qualcuno con cui poter vivere certi momenti e con cui trovare un po' di quiete e normalità. Poteva dire lo stesso di Jensen, ma il fatto che l'uomo fosse sempre stato pronto a proteggerla, anche quando non era necessario, le dava altre sensazioni da sondare.

Al contrario di lui, che sembrava volesse preservarla anche da sé stesso e dai suoi demoni, la scozzese gli aveva gettato addosso la propria storia, i propri tormenti e le proprie incertezze in molti modi diversi, e Adam era rimasto lì, quasi più disposto di prima a non abbandonarla.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto indagare più a fondo su ciò che provava, ma non aveva un metro di paragone con nulla. Non aveva i mezzi per stabilire _cosa _la stesse realmente legando all'agente, a parte i più comuni sentimenti di fiducia e lealtà; aveva conosciuto anche quelli sempre e solo grazie a Damian.

Forse, odiosamente, una parte di lei si era sentita in debito per quell'empatia insperata, quella vicinanza tanto anelata, credendo che il sesso potesse compensare quel recondito _difetto_ che lei percepiva nei confronti di Adam.

Avere una simile opinione di sé stessa la sconfortava maledettamente, ma ancora di più la faceva sprofondare in un terribile senso di colpa.

Comprese di aver dato per scontato che Jensen potesse desiderare un rapporto sessuale per vedersi ripagato della sua bontà e generosità. Aveva calpestato la sua gentilezza, sminuito il suo comportamento, sfruttato la sua fiducia. Un modo subdolo e feroce di tradire, _stuprare_, una persona.

Capirlo le fece male. Capirlo la portò a ripudiarsi irrimediabilmente. Adam probabilmente si riteneva insensatamente orribile per i suoi innesti, ma era lei a essere davvero mostruosa. Era lei a essere disgustosa e meschina.

Nonostante la presenza delle lenti, Selene sapeva che l'americano la stesse osservando. Il viso di lei si chinò per un momento, la mano libera dai sacchetti stretta sul sostegno di acciaio del vagone; si girò verso gli sportelli di uscita, dando le spalle all'uomo e tenendo le buste con l'altro palmo.

Aveva quasi rischiato di scoppiare a piangere per la dolorosità di quella riflessione e non voleva farglielo notare.

Il gesto ovviamente non sfuggì ad Adam.

La possibilità che la ragazza stesse iniziando a maturare qualcosa di diverso _dentro _di lei gli era sempre sembrata improvvisamente possibile e sicura, oltre che repentina e impulsiva, come se in realtà avesse atteso di vederla molto più prossima a gesti decisamente palesi. La sua giovane età faceva da collante con il suo carattere impetuoso e florido, ma ormai riconosceva quando la scozzese aveva la mente rivolta a riflessioni più personali e imperscrutabili.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa fosse successo, cosa l'avesse turbata tanto, perché se tra di loro doveva esserci qualcuno di preoccupato, o semplicemente più pensieroso, quella persona doveva essere lui.

La semplice idea che Selene stesse iniziando a provare dei sentimenti diversi _per lui_ lo lasciava terrorizzato e allo stesso tempo bizzarramente calmo. Oppure, molto più semplicemente, stava ingigantendo una frase detta esattamente nel modo in cui era stata pronunciata, con ilarità e noncuranza.

Quante volte si era sentito rivolgere "mio caro" da altre donne? Quante volte si era trattato di parole usate a caso, per imporre una confidenza forzata? Il fatto che tra lui e la nipote di Artair non fosse necessario usufruire di qualcosa di tanto effimero e insignificante, non significava necessariamente che ci fosse un fondo di verità oltre le parole di lei.

Ciò su cui Adam indugiava era il doppio significato che la ragazza aveva attribuito a quell'espressione: forse una parte di lui stava iniziando a chiedersi come sarebbe stato sentirsi chiamare "amore mio" da una persona dopo tanto tempo di silenzio e vuoto, ma in fin dei conti anche la parola "amore" si era ormai ridotta all'ombra di sé stessa, usata impropriamente da chicchessia.

Jensen negò impercettibilmente con il capo, serrando i pugni in lega con una certa veemenza lungo i fianchi coperti dal cappotto.

La verità era che stava mentendo a sé stesso. Era ovvio cosa stesse succedendo, cosa fosse già successo, a cosa lui avesse dato inizio, a cosa lui avesse ceduto. Aveva ostinatamente continuato a credere che tra di loro non fosse cambiato nulla, aveva stupidamente pensato che soltanto facendo sesso con lei si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione.

Era bastato desiderare di tornare a _sentire _del tutto per vedersi travolto da Selene, dalla sua dolcezza, dal suo altruismo, dalla sua bellezza, dalla sua forza. Ma finché non dava un nome a ciò che stava continuando a nascondere, poteva ripetersi che in realtà non esisteva. Finché continuava a negare che fosse lui a dover fare i conti con l'ineluttabilità delle sue riflessioni, forse poteva farlo sparire.

_Codardo. Fottuto bastardo. Dillo. Dillo, cosa stai facendo. Ammetti cosa hai fatto._

Adam chiuse gli occhi da oltre le lenti, un profondo sospiro che riuscì a spezzare la compostezza del suo corpo, grato che lei non potesse vederlo perché gli dava le spalle.

_Ammettilo, sai che è inutile che continui a negarlo._

Tornando a fissarla dalla medesima posizione, lo sguardo sempre nascosto dagli innesti dermali, Adam mosse impercettibilmente il viso, inspirando profondamente e annuendo in un cenno leggero, consapevole di doverlo dire almeno a sé stesso.

Gli piaceva Selene. Esattamente come non doveva avvenire. Esattamente come non era legittimato a provare. Nel modo peggiore in cui gli potesse piacere una persona nel momento sbagliato, perché tutta la sua vita era ormai un _momento sbagliato_.

Gli piaceva Selene appena sveglia, gli piaceva Selene mentre lavava i piatti, gli piaceva Selene mentre cantava, e mentre mangiava, e mentre parlava, e mentre ballava, e mentre _giocava_ con lui, e mentre lo _tormentava _con il suo sorriso, con i suoi occhi azzurri, quel _dannato_ tatuaggio a forma di cavalluccio marino che ne esaltava il fulgido splendore.

La certezza lo fece a pezzi e lo ricompose all'istante. Non era soltanto la sua compagnia ciò che desiderava, ciò che anelava. Voleva lei. Voleva completamente lei. Voleva tutto di lei. Non era soltanto l'attrazione fisica, il suo corpo giovane e puro e innocente, la voglia di affondare il viso tra le sue cosce e renderla ancora più sublime, rendere lei ancora più bella.

Voleva Selene.

Voleva trascorrere con lei altre serate come quella appena passata, voleva tornare a cucinare con lei, voleva tornare a svolgere azioni semplici e intime, voleva stare ore e ore sul divano con lei stretta tra le sue braccia, e addormentarsi lì, e svegliarsi lì, e non ricordare incubi violenti, sentirsi riposato e voluto allo stesso modo. Voleva tornare a _vivere_ con lei.

Quando aveva iniziato a fidarsi tanto di Selene? Quando aveva iniziato a sentire il bisogno ben più profondo e stoico di passare altro tempo con lei? Quante volte aveva pensato a lei mentre era in missione con la TF29? Quante volte aveva pensato di contattarla? Quante altre volte l'aveva sognata? Quante altre volte aveva desiderato stringerla a sé?

Le risposte a quelle domande erano tutte _pericolosamente _sbagliate. Lui era sbagliato.

In che modo poteva funzionare qualcosa del genere? In che modo poteva credere che i sentimenti che aveva tentato invano di massacrare avrebbero portato a qualcosa di positivo?

Non era soltanto una questione di età, perfettamente opinabile, ormai, dato che Selene aveva una maturità e un carattere decisamente forti e intraprendenti, ma si trattava esclusivamente della vita che dovevano vivere, delle battaglie che ancora dovevano affrontare, dei nemici contro cui dovevano combattere.

Essere consapevole di volerla nella sua esistenza lo condannava.

Come avrebbe sopportato il saperla in pericolo? Come avrebbe sopportato vederla combattere? Vederla lottare contro i loro terribili e temibili avversari?

L'idea di proseguire insieme in quel percorso, inteso in un senso molto più metaforico, brillava nel suo animo come una fiammella timida e poco stabile, ma era lì, e lo lasciava agonizzate: non voleva credere nuovamente in qualcosa di tanto bello e magnifico come il pensiero di avere con sé una compagna con cui poter condividere quel futuro, per poi ritrovarsi ancora tradito, ancora deluso, ancora sfruttato. Ancora con il cuore spezzato.

Non voleva riporre tante speranze in una persona e ritrovarsi ad attendere come un martire il momento in cui i propri sogni sarebbero stati infranti di nuovo. Dava per scontato l'impossibilità di un _lieto fine_, perché la sua _fottuta_ vita era incastrata tra bugie e complotti, ma così facendo stava tornando a seppellire la propria umanità nei recessi di un'oscurità che per tanto tempo lo aveva divorato.

Aveva voluto tornare a _sentire_, Selene gli aveva mostrato come fare, e adesso lui era lì, devastato dalla certezza di provare qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato per la scozzese.

Adam sospirò velocemente, allungando una mano robotica verso il sostegno di acciaio del vagone: a livello di altezza, le sue dita si fermarono circa una decina di centimetri sopra quelle della ragazza. Mosse un passo per avvicinarsi alla giovane, abbassando infine l'estremità già sollevata per stringere delicatamente quella più piccola e femminile.

Il vuoto nel suo petto si espanse ancora un poco nel vedere il contrasto tra la _carne _di lei, giusta e perfetta, e la _macchina _di lui, folle e aberrante.

Selene si riscosse per il contatto, guardando dapprima il palmo in carbonio che copriva il suo dorso, per poi inclinare il capo indietro e in alto per osservare Jensen, trovandolo ancora con gli occhi coperti dalle lenti.

L'americano ondeggiò leggermente per il movimento del mezzo di trasporto ma il suo viso continuò a essere rivolto alla ragazza, le labbra circondate dalla barba serrate in una linea dritta che si spezzò dopo un breve sospiro.

L'espressione di lei era pura e innocente, senza timore o disgusto, forse soltanto un po' incerta. Lo guardava come se fosse assolutamente normale starle tanto vicino e cercare di toccarla. _Cristo_, il modo in cui Selene lo accoglieva, il modo in cui non si negava a lui, il modo in cui cercava di conoscerlo, fargli dono di sé stessa, della sua bontà d'animo, della sua natura, era ciò che lo aveva condotto inesorabilmente a provare qualcosa per lei. Avrebbe voluto trovare da qualche parte il coraggio per dirle la _sua_ verità.

Fu a quel punto che la metro giunse alla Stazione Čapek Fountain.

L'uomo espirò, un cenno del capo in direzione delle porte scorrevoli che si aprirono frontalmente alla giovane.

«Andiamo», fece lui, muovendosi rapidamente verso l'uscita, abbandonandole la mano morbidamente.

La nipote di Artair lo seguì dopo un momento di esitazione, sorpresa da quel repentino cambio di atteggiamento e camminando con passo più ampio per affiancarlo.

«Che succede?».

Adam superò i tornelli e un agente di polizia lo fermò per controllargli i documenti. Selene lo aspettò in silenzio, riprendendo il passo non appena lo fece anche lui, restandogli a lato. Quando l'agente rallentò l'andatura e si voltò a guardarla, gli occhi nascosti dalle lenti evitarono di rendere visibile completamente la sua espressione.

Allungò una mano per il sacchetto contenente la porzione di cibo a lui destinata, mentre la ragazza lo osservava ancora con quell'espressione interrogativa.

«Ci vediamo dopo alla libreria», disse l'ex-SWAT, fissandola.

La scozzese annuì appena, dubbiosa.

«Ehm... D'accordo», rispose con tono abbastanza insicuro, scrutandolo da quella brevissima distanza, ma tentando comunque di non mostrarsi tanto spaesata.

Lo osservò esitare un istante prima di girarsi e riprendere il passo verso il suo condominio, mentre lei restava ancora nello stesso punto per qualche altro secondo, improvvisamente certa che fosse successo nuovamente quel _qualcosa _di inspiegabile a cui sapeva, ancora una volta, di dover dare un nome. 

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Quando Adam raggiunse il negozio di Koller dopo aver fatto una sosta obbligatoria nella propria abitazione per cambiarsi, sarebbe potuto entrare e uscire dal passaggio fognario, ma non era assolutamente certo che il medico fosse già nel laboratorio — altra stronzata con cui giustificare il bisogno di vedere _lei_.

Varcò l'ingresso della Time Machine e il campanello annunciò la sua presenza, guardandosi un momento attorno alla ricerca di _qualcuno_.

Selene comparve da oltre uno scaffale, vicina alle scale, una decina di libri tra le braccia; si era liberata della giacca e della sciarpa, lasciando aperta la felpa con cappuccio su una maglietta nera adornata sullo scollo rettangolare da una semplice porzione di pizzo che le accarezzava la pelle esposta, la piega e le rotondità del seno visibili senza molti problemi.

«Hey», lo salutò lei, andandogli in contro con un sorriso. «Vaclav ti aspetta giù, l'ho avvisato che saresti passato».

Il potenziato annuì, deglutendo silenziosamente e restando nuovamente a corto di parole quando la vide proseguire verso la scrivania sul lato sinistro della stanza per lasciare i volumi sul ripiano, _seguendola _ancora con lo sguardo mentre lei girava attorno al tavolo da lavoro per attivare il computer.

Si rese conto che il poterla osservare da _quell'improvvisa prospettiva_ lo rendeva immensamente consapevole di tutte quelle sensazione che aveva ricominciato ad accogliere con rinnovata necessità.

Il caos calmo che stazionava nel suo petto lo _stordiva_, ma avere quella certezza, la più importante che potesse sperimentare, lo placava: per lui era sempre stato così, la sicurezza che il dare finalmente una forma più solida alle sue emozioni, un nome a esse, valesse qualunque cosa, anche lo stravolgimento che gli provocavano.

Selene gli piaceva tanto, in un modo che non provava da un tempo estremamente lungo.

La giovane alzò il viso per guardarlo, ancora allegra, solo un po' incuriosita dal silenzio dell'uomo. Sembrava aver trovato sollievo da qualunque cosa l'avesse tormentata nel corso del viaggio in metro.

«Ti ricordi come si accede al laboratorio, no?», gli chiese con voce rilassata.

Jensen lo rammentava molto bene, ma esitò un momento di più per pensare, scuotendo infine il capo. «In realtà no, dimentico sempre come si attiva il passaggio».

La scozzese ridacchiò appena, muovendosi nella sua direzione e indicando le scale con un cenno. «Ti accompagno fino all'ufficio, ma dopo dovrò ritornare qui».

Mentre salivano i gradini, l'agente le rimase a lato, dandosi senza mezzi termini dell'idiota.

Che diavolo stava facendo? Stava davvero disturbando le mansioni della ragazza pur di trascorrere qualche minuto con lei? Sapeva di non avere tempo per parlarle in quel momento, quindi per quale motivo si ostinava a comportarsi in quel modo?

«Sei piuttosto impegnata, eh?», iniziò lui, il tono forzatamente leggero.

Selene annuì velocemente, sorridendo ancora. «È la Vigilia. Molti clienti fanno acquisti on-line all'ultimo minuto, quindi so già che dovrò fare avanti e indietro dal PC agli scaffali per recuperare i libri richiesti e prepararli prima del loro arrivo, perché ovviamente richiedono anche il ritiro in negozio».

Si voltò a guardarlo, portandosi le mani al petto in un gesto entusiasta.

«Ma mi piace così tanto essere circondata dai libri e dal loro profumo. Ormai ho una scorta infinita di romanzi da leggere, a casa, e il problema è che continuo ad acquistarne. Vaclav poi non mi aiuta, mi ha già detto che per stasera vuole regalarmi uno sconto del 45% su qualsiasi importo io intenda spendere qui in negozio».

Adam la osservò con un angolo delle labbra sollevato, sottilmente divertito dalla sua spensieratezza, e ammaliato ancora dalla sua bellezza. «Koller non mi ha mai proposto una simile offerta. Potrei anche sentirmi offeso».

Selene scoppiò a ridere, facendo strada verso il piccolo corridoio che conduceva all'ufficio. «Se vuoi dei libri, basta dirmelo, Adam. Non ho idea di cosa regalarti per Natale».

Il potenziato si fermò mentre lei apriva la porta di legno, restando per qualche momento immobile, l'ovvia sensazione di non meritare qualcosa di simile che gli riempì la mente.

La nipote di Artair si accorse della sua assenza a pochi metri dall'uscio, girandosi a cercarlo con espressione dubbiosa nel momento in cui lui avanzò lentamente, sollevando le mani in un cenno.

«No, Selene. Non devi farmi un regalo».

La scozzese incurvò leggermente le sopracciglia castane.

«Perché?», chiese lei, inclinando il viso. «A me farebbe piacere».

Jensen scosse debolmente il viso, aggrottando le sopracciglia da sopra le lenti. «Io non... Non credo avrò il tempo di fare un regalo a te».

La giovane ridacchiò in risposta, roteando lo sguardo poco prima di voltarsi verso la grossa scrivania, superandola per avvicinarsi allo scaffale contenente il _famoso libro rosso_.

«Adam, non è che mi aspetto che tu mi faccia un regalo soltanto perché io vorrei fartene uno».

Il passaggio segreto si rivelò davanti a loro. L'ex-SWAT si mosse fino a lei, fermandosi di nuovo mentre rendeva visibili i suoi occhi, incerto di come la sua espressione potesse essere in quel momento, ma altrettanto sicuro di volersi mostrare sincero.

Selene inclinò il viso, appoggiandosi con un fianco alla libreria che si era spostata tramite il meccanismo.

«Facciamo così. Vuoi farmi un regalo? Quando stanotte sarai impegnato con la tua missione per il Collettivo, non farti ammazzare o ferire. Ci resterei parecchio male, se ti succedesse qualcosa», aggiunse con voce un po' più bassa, lo sguardo azzurro che conferiva a quelle parole una preoccupazione decisamente più palpabile.

Il potenziato le riservò una lunga occhiata, annuendo con un mezzo sorriso. Aveva voglia di sollevare una mano per accarezzarla sulla guancia decorata dal cavalluccio marino, scorrere sul disegno con le dita e fermarsi di nuovo a pochissimi millimetri dall'angolo delle labbra femminili — il ricordo di come l'aveva sfiorata sul divano mentre lei era addormentata.

«Vuoi farmi un regalo?», la imitò, indicandola con un cenno. «Non preoccuparti per me, andrà tutto bene».

«Non lo metto in dubbio», fece lei, stringendosi nelle spalle, arrossendo un po' per l'intensità dell'occhiata _aliena_ del potenziato. «Ma il chiedermi di non stare in pensiero non è una richiesta esaudibile, mi dispiace».

Adam inspirò profondamente, roteando lo sguardo per dissimulare l'impulso di indugiare più a lungo sulla sfumatura più rosata sulle sue gote, gesto a cui la ragazza rispose portandosi una mano alle labbra per nascondere la risatina spontanea che non era riuscita a trattenere.

Quando Selene lanciò un'occhiata alla porta dell'ufficio si scostò dallo scaffale, ondeggiando leggermente sul posto prima di muovere un passo verso il resto della stanza.

«Devo tornare di sotto. Passa a salutarmi quando hai finito con Vaclav, okay?».

«Lo farò», si lasciò sfuggire il potenziato senza nemmeno pensarci, annuendo.

Osservò la giovane sparire oltre l'uscio, mentre lei gli dedicava un altro sorriso poco prima di chiudersi la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle. Ricoprì nuovamente gli occhi con le lenti e scosse il capo dopo un profondo sospiro, dandosi ancora una volta dell'idiota.

Era sempre stato piuttosto diretto su come approcciarsi a una donna che gli piaceva, non aveva mai avuto realmente bisogno di perdere o prendere tempo, ma si trattava di una sicurezza che sentiva appartenere a una vita precedente.

In quel momento dubitava fortemente di poter anche solo pensare di esporre le sue emozioni alla ragazza: anche se lei agiva nei suoi confronti come se nutrisse dell'affetto sincero, non poteva sapere se oltre quello ci fosse lo stesso sentimento che provava lui.

Avrebbe voluto parlarle con il cuore in mano, ma la trappola dentro cui si stava nuovamente trincerando era pronto a farlo a pezzi ancora una volta. Scoprire di avere paura di soffrire lo fece sentire umano, ma a quale prezzo quell'umanità stava riemergendo, con tutto ciò che il potenziato si era vietato di provare da un paio di anni a quella parte?

Quando Adam terminò la breve visita dal suo medico, circa un'ora dopo, sapeva di dover raggiungere molto velocemente la TF29 e di dover contattare Artair, ma aveva assicurato alla nipote di BlueDevil che l'avrebbe salutata prima di andare via.

Si trattava ovviamente di una scusa piuttosto ovvia per sé stesso; oltre quello, il vedersi rivolgere da parte di Koller un'occhiata perplessa quando si era mosso in direzione dell'ascensore e non del passaggio fognario, lo fece sentire doppiamente idiota.

Una volta in prossimità della scala che conduceva al pian terreno del negozio, vide Selene impegnata con un cliente, un giovane ragazzo dai capelli biondi, occhi scuri e vestito con abiti di buona qualità.

«Sei stata la mia salvezza», esclamò lo sconosciuto, prendendo con una mano il sacchetto pieno di libri. «Quindi fate anche consegne a domicilio?».

«Ci affidiamo a un corriere espresso», rispose lei, liberandosi della felpa per riporla sulla sedia vicina.

I capelli raccolti nella solita treccia a spiga permettevano di focalizzarsi senza cerimonie sulla linea del collo decorato dai tatuaggi, insieme alla maglia nera e ai jeans che delineavano con una certa precisione il fisico della ragazza.

«Richiede qualche giorno, ma possiamo aggiungere diversi servizi utili alla spedizione».

«Oh, fantastico!», proseguì lui, allungando le dita libere sulla scrivania in un gesto confidenziale. «Quali sono questi servizi? Tu non effettui mai qualche consegna? Sarebbe un’opzione da valutare, no?».

Adam serrò la mascella, inarcando le sopracciglia: la sgradevole sensazione di star assistendo a qualcosa di estremamente fastidioso si fece spazio nel suo animo, lasciandolo dubbioso.

Doveva _davvero_ vedere una simile scena e farsi travolgere da un primordiale fiotto di gelosia? Con quale diritto pensava di potersi sentire in quel modo?

La scozzese abbozzò un breve sorriso di circostanza, portandosi una mano alle labbra per nascondere il modo in cui il suo viso palesò un certo distacco. «No, mi dispiace».

«Questo è un peccato. Voglio dire, sarebbe decisamente bello se fossi tu a effettuare le consegne. Una ragazza così carina...».

Lo sconosciuto fece una pausa, inclinandosi sul tavolo per rendere più ovvio il suo interesse.

«Magari potremmo vederci dopo Natale per un caffè, o una birra».

La scozzese fissò il giovane con espressione serena, lo sguardo azzurro limpido e tranquillo, ma la linea delle sopracciglia castane lasciava ben intuire quanto si sentisse improvvisamente a disagio, insieme al viso che si mosse rapidamente in un cenno di incertezza.

Bastò quel movimento per convincere Jensen a scendere i gradini con passi rumorosi, rendendo ben più pesante e forte il suono provocato dagli scarponi.

Quando lo sconosciuto si voltò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi scuri lo squadrarono con espressione dapprima sorpresa e subito dopo intimorita, esitando un istante prima di rivolgere un'occhiata alla ragazza.

«Ahm... Adesso devo proprio andare. Grazie della disponibilità, e Buon Natale», fece velocemente il cliente, alzando la mano libera in un cenno di saluto e dirigendosi al portone con andatura affrettata.

«Arrivederci», rispose lei, lo sguardo intimamente divertito e sollevato.

Una volta che Adam raggiunse la scrivania, la nipote di Artair gli dedicò un cenno d'intesa, un angolo delle labbra alzato e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

«Mi spaventi gli acquirenti, Jensen?».

L'americano si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto di noncuranza, fissandola da dietro le lenti. «Non mi sembrava particolarmente interessato a comprare».

Selene ridacchiò, annuendo per confermare quel commento. «In realtà è un cliente abituale, ma oggi sembrava più in vena di chiacchierare».

«O di chiederti di uscire», aggiunse lui, bloccandosi un attimo quando si rese conto di aver esposto quella riflessione con tono fin troppo contrariato.

La ragazza annuì ancora, divertita dalla bizzarra schiettezza dell'agente. «Sì, ho notato anche quello».

La sua espressione si fece pensierosa, ma ancora serena.

«Qualche novità dalla visita medica?».

Il potenziato rivolse per un momento lo sguardo altrove, un veloce cenno di assenso che anticipò la risposta verbale. «Tutto nella norma».

Sapeva di dover andare via e di dover lasciare Selene al suo lavoro, ma l'idea di tergiversare e procrastinare non rientrava realmente nel suo carattere, anche se non poteva ignorare come si sentisse fuori posto a valutare semplicemente l'ipotesi di esporle ciò che provava.

Forse doveva semplicemente allontanarsi da lei, dedicarsi alla missione assegnata dal Collettivo, dormire nel proprio appartamento a Překážka, nel proprio letto, e non abbracciato a lei. Forse in realtà non sentiva nulla di ciò che pensava di sentire, forse stava immaginando di provare dei sentimenti perché la sua mente era letteralmente intossicata dalla presenza della ragazza, ma più la guardava, più restava in sua compagnia, e più voleva continuare a esserne _intossicato_.

La nipote di BlueDevil lo osservò ancora, incuriosita dal suo ennesimo silenzio. Inclinò il viso da un lato, decidendo di spostarsi oltre la scrivania per appoggiarsi con le natiche al bordo del tavolo, più vicina all'uomo; lasciò le mani ai lati dei fianchi, strette con dolcezza sul ripiano di legno antico, ma gli fece chiaramente capire di voler tornare a una conversazione più intima con il linguaggio del corpo.

«Adam, cosa c'è? È da quando siamo usciti dalla metro che sembra che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa».

L'americano esitò, rizzando il capo e scuotendolo dopo un istante. Il gesto fu preso dalla scozzese come una risposta negativa alle sue parole, convincendola a proseguire con qualche altro tentativo.

«Se è per ciò che ho fatto o detto stamattina, se ti ho infastidito troppo, mi dispiace, non volevo. Ti chiedo scusa».

Jensen negò immediatamente, rendendo visibili i suoi occhi potenziati, e Selene lo fissò con espressione sorpresa, restando ancora in attesa, intimamente stupita dall'intensità dell'occhiata di lui.

«Devo parlarti», ammise con tono insospettabilmente calmo persino per sé stesso.

Selene si portò un braccio davanti alla vita, stringendo le dita all'altezza dell'altro gomito. «Ti ascolto».

L'agente rimase ancora per qualche secondo di troppo in silenzio, dandole tempo di scuotere a sua volta il capo in un cenno incerto.

«Adam, se riguarda ciò che mi hai detto oggi... Quando hai detto di voler raccontarmi ciò che ti è successo, non... Non sei obbligato, se hai cambiato idea».

L'ex-SWAT la guardò con volto serio, nella sua mente un unico scenario che raffigurava il modo disastroso in cui tutto sarebbe finito se lui avesse ceduto al bisogno di dirle cosa provava.

Doveva darsi del tempo, ma soprattutto doveva darlo a lei, perché confessarle quella _verità _avrebbe cambiato drasticamente tutto.

Annuì velocemente, dandosi nuovamente dell'idiota.

«Sì, si tratta di quello, ma in parte hai ragione: non è il caso di parlarne ora. Tu sei impegnata e io ho del lavoro da sbrigare».

Ricoprì con le lenti i suoi occhi per nasconderle il fatto che stesse mentendo, ma non era certo che Selene non lo avesse già notato.

La scozzese lo fissò con quel leggero moto di attesa perfettamente visibile, sorridendogli infine gentilmente. «D'accordo. Quando vuoi, Adam, sai dove trovarmi».

Fece una pausa, riflettendo rapidamente su un pensiero che voleva considerare semplicemente innocuo, in linea con il modo in cui avevano trascorso la serata precedente.

«Domani la libreria resterà chiusa per tutto il giorno, quindi...», iniziò lei.

Jensen sollevò un angolo delle labbra, il resto di quelle parole piuttosto ovvio. «Ancora non sai se farai qualcosa con tuo zio?».

«Probabilmente mi contatterà in giornata, anche per dirmi che stasera lui sarà impegnato ad aiutarti», fece lei, stringendosi nelle spalle. «In ogni caso, a prescindere se faremo qualcosa a pranzo o a cena, ritieniti invitato, Adam. Oppure, se non si farà nulla, vieni a casa mia e guardiamo un altro film noioso. O, non so... Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare».

Scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Scusami, sto dando per scontato che magari tu non abbia niente in programma per il giorno di Natale».

L'uomo si avvicinò di un passo, invogliandola ad alzare il viso.

«Ed è così, effettivamente, ma sembra che abbia appena ricevuto un invito proprio adesso», le rispose con un piccolo sorriso, consapevole di aver assunto un tono più flirtante del previsto.

_Al diavolo_, era stato così naturale e spontaneo prendere subito in considerazione quella proposta.

Selene annuì impercettibilmente, arrossendo, la mano sul gomito un po' più serrata, segno di una risposta fisica molto più palese, accompagnata da tutto ciò che il suo corpo _urlava _in quel momento: sapeva che c'era dell'altro, sapeva che il potenziato stava omettendo qualche informazione, e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se non riguardasse il compito che gli aveva assegnato il Collettivo.

Avrebbe voluto provare a convincerlo a lasciarla andare con lui, quella notte, ma era certa che la risposta sarebbe stata sempre la stessa. Non poteva pretendere, almeno in quella circostanza, di partecipare a qualcosa che non la riguardava personalmente, eppure formulare la richiesta non era poi così poco tipico di lei.

«Sei sicuro che stasera io non possa venire con te?».

Adam sollevò le sopracciglia oltre le lenti, quel mezzo sorriso ancora sulle labbra. «Assolutamente sicuro. La tua tuta da combattimento è danneggiata, no?».

«Si tratta soltanto di un buchetto, non è compromessa in alcun modo», ammise lei, leggermente imbronciata. «È utilizzabile e perfettamente funzionale».

L'uomo ridacchiò per il suo tentativo nel convincerlo, scrutandola per qualche altro istante prima di muovere un passo indietro.

«Sai che non è necessario», le disse con tono gentile, inclinando il capo in un cenno verso la porta. «Adesso devo andare, Selene. Ti auguro una buona giornata, e una Buona Vigilia di Natale».

Lei sbuffò debolmente, annuendo poco convinta. «Sì, anche a te, Adam», aggiunse con quell'inconfondibile broncio sul viso.

Attese che il potenziato fosse a pochi passi dall'ingresso della Time Machine per sospirare debolmente.

«E fa attenzione, ti prego».

Quando Jensen fu fuori dalla libreria, l'aria fredda lo investì con inclemenza, percependola sul volto come una sferzata gelida e umida. Si accese una sigaretta, aspirando le prime boccate con una certa fretta e riprendendo il passo verso la stazione della metro.

Anche se non aveva mostrato segni di aver sentito Selene, Adam era stato perfettamente in grado di ascoltare quelle ultime parole pronunciate con tono tanto apprensivo. Era stato tentato di fermarsi, girarsi a guardarla, sondarne l'espressione. Sarebbe stato difficile andare via dal negozio se avesse ceduto.

Aveva bisogno solo di tempo, aveva bisogno solo di riflettere con calma e stabilire se ciò che lo legava alla scozzese fossero sentimenti decisamente più importanti e profondi, ma per quanto cercasse ancora di porre un freno al marasma vivido nel suo animo, si conosceva abbastanza bene da esserne già molto più che sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lettori italiani, eccomi qui, finalmente.  
Ho raggiunto lo stesso numero di capitoli postati in inglese e, nel frattempo, ho deciso di rivolgermi alla talentuosa [Nifriel](https://www.deviantart.com/nifriel) per questa tenerissima fanart. Magari avrete trovato qualcosa di diverso rispetto al capitolo, ma per me questo disegno è perfetto così.  
Volevo vedere così tanto Adam e Selene “ritratti” insieme, ma io non ho le competenze per poter disegnare nemmeno un pesce, quindi ho preferito rivolgermi a qualcuno.  
Spero che questo regalino di Natale in ritardo vi piaccia, e che siate invogliati a farmi sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo aggiornamento dopo circa sei mesi di attesa.  
Scusatemi ancora, ma adesso voglio aggiornare entrambe le versioni insieme. Ciò significa che se prima aggiornavo la versione italiana una volta ogni due settimane, da adesso in poi tenete in conto almeno dalle tre alle quattro settimane.  
Vi ricordo di seguire il blog dedicato su Tumblr [Deus Ex: War Paint](https://deusexwarpaint.tumblr.com) per aggiornamenti sulla storia, immagini su Adam e su Deus Ex in generale, headcanons e tanto altro, tra cui anche i miei orribili tentativi di prendere qualche foto della povera India Eisley, tingerle i capelli di viola, e incollarci i “tatuaggi di Selene”.  
Grazie ancora, ci si vede/legge in giro.  



	20. Capitolo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam richiede l'assistenza di Artair per una missione a Praga assegnata dal Collettivo.

[ _ Way Down We Go _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzXuQbcp8Yc)

Adam giunse alla stazione della metro Podbaba una ventina di minuti dopo le ore ventitré. Fortunatamente, si trattava di una fermata non particolarmente frequentata dai cittadini di Praga, soprattutto durante la notte della Vigilia di Natale, e ciò permise al potenziato di muoversi un po' più tranquillamente fuori dalla struttura sotterranea nonostante indossasse la sua armatura da combattimento — solo quella, perché portare con sé delle armi, eccezion fatta per i suoi potenziamenti offensivi, era stato necessario per svariati motivi.

Si incamminò in direzione sud-est, proseguendo sulla via per arrivare in prossimità del fiume Moldava, camminando speditamente ma restando comunque sul tratto non illuminato dai lampioni.

La temperatura si era abbassata drasticamente rispetto alle ore diurne e la vicinanza del corso d'acqua rendeva la zona molto più umida. Il quartiere non era particolarmente curato e tenuto in perfetto ordine, ma sicuramente non poteva _competere _con la sporcizia e il degrado presenti a Překážka. Le costruzioni che riusciva a osservare erano piuttosto simili a molte altre della città, con i tetti rosso mattone e i muri bianchi incrostati qua e là in svariati punti, ma il manto stradale era per lo più coperto da uno strato scricchiolante di foglie secche.

Quando Adam raggiunse la via che costeggiava il fiume cambiò direzione per proseguire verso nord-ovest.

«Artair, sono già in movimento».

La voce dell'hacker si diffuse tramite il suo infolink, calma e pronta a rispondere.

«_Perfetto, attivo la tracciatura per seguirti_». Dopo una breve pausa, lo scozzese riprese a parlare. «_Vuoi che faccia nuovamente un resoconto sulla missione?_».

Jensen continuò a camminare senza rallentare il passo, ponendo comunque sempre estrema cura a evitare i punti troppo illuminati.

«Non che sia realmente necessario, ma apprezzo la tua prudenza».

BlueDevil si lasciò sfuggire un veloce verso di assenso, iniziando a ripetere ciò che ormai entrambi sapevano quasi a memoria.

«_Cominciamo con il dire che ti stai recando a Císařský Ostrov, l'Isola Imperiale di Praga. Si tratta del più grande isolotto del fiume, ha una superficie di 66 ettari, fa parte della zona catastale di Bubeneč, anche se non contiene strutture residenziali, e si ricollega a un percorso escursionistico da Stromovka a Troja_».

McTavish si schiarì la gola, deglutendo ciò che doveva essere probabilmente un sorso di caffè.

Adam lo aveva lasciato a casa sua, insieme al suo cappotto, perfettamente sicuro di poter ricevere assistenza tecnica tramite la sua postazione informatica nella stanza nascosta oltre l'armadio nella sua camera da letto.

«_La missione che ti ha assegnato il Collettivo ha radici in un'indagine avvenuta a fine settembre, quando Samizdat ha divulgato i dati relativi a un incidente chimico che ha coinvolto le scorte d'acqua di alcuni quartieri della città_».

«Artair», lo richiamò il potenziato con voce divertita, «mi stai realmente ripetendo ciò che già so? Ho trovato io quel documento, alla Palisade».

«_Ne sono consapevole, ma lo rileggo in realtà per esserne totalmente convinto a mia volta_», ammise l'altro, il tono altrettanto ilare, lasciando intuire un certo stupore all'idea che Adam fosse entrato di soppiatto in una banca all'avanguardia come quella. «_Ma torniamo a noi. Devi accedere all'impianto centrale di trattamento delle acque reflue per appurare cosa realmente succede in quel posto. La struttura è stata rifatta da zero dopo svariati solleciti da parte dell'Unione Europea. Come già immaginiamo, e come ha avanzato anche Janus, c'è la possibilità che in quel posto sia stato costruito qualcosa nei livelli inferiori, che ha per l'appunto portato alla contaminazione dell'acqua_».

L'americano proseguì per la via fino ad avere sulla destra una bassa casupola in mattoni e un cancello di metallo azzurro facilmente superabile con un balzo, accedendo al parcheggio della TG Masaryk Water Research Institute. Si trattava di una grossa struttura di pochi livelli con i muri del pian terreno di colore bianco, mentre il resto era costituito da mattoni color arancione e finestre a due ante con infissi blu.

Avanzò per superare lo spiazzo e si fermò in prossimità del ponteggio che collegava a una piattaforma acquatica, attivando la visione aumentata per controllare che non ci fossero guardie sul sentiero artificiale. Riprese il passo con andatura pronta, superando il percorso lineare senza problemi e raggiungendo la sponda opposta in pochi istanti.

«Sono sull'isola, continuo in direzione sud costeggiando il fiume».

«_In base alla tua velocità di camminata, dovresti arrivare all'impianto nel giro di una decina di minuti. Non dovrebbero esserci guardie nelle zone delle vasche e delle cisterne, perché comunque, se dovesse finire qualcosa nell'acqua, i sistemi di sicurezza si attiverebbero_».

Artair si lasciò sfuggire un altro silenzio, schiarendosi la gola dopo un profondo respiro.

«_Posso farti una domanda, Jensen, prima di entrare nel vivo dell'_azione_?_».

L'agente rimase un momento interdetto da quella richiesta, esitando solo un istante prima di rispondere. «Certo, dimmi pure».

BlueDevil non proseguì subito, permettendo al potenziato di sperimentare un primordiale senso di allarme, la certezza che potesse esserci solo una _cosa_ che rischiava di turbare tanto McTavish.

«_Mia nipote ti ha chiesto di venire con te, stanotte?_».

Adam serrò per un momento la mascella, guardandosi attorno in mezzo alla vegetazione per essere sicuro di individuare eventualmente qualche squadra di sorveglianza. Che non ci fosse ancora nessuno in giro lo _costrinse_ a dover rispondere, riportando nella sua mente tanti pensieri su cui indugiare.

«Sì, ma le ho detto che non era necessario».

L'hacker emise un veloce verso di assenso, il tono palesemente sollevato. «_Beh... Ti ringrazio per aver scelto di lasciarla fuori da questa missione_».

«Figurati, Artair», fece l'ex-SWAT, attendendo qualche secondo prima di riprendere il passo, dato che si era fermato per ponderare con calma cosa dire. «Selene non ha bisogno di ritrovarsi coinvolta negli incarichi del Collettivo. Suppongo che il tenerla lontana da loro sia anche un tuo interesse».

«_Assolutamente sì, puoi scommetterci_», ammise lo scozzese, la voce molto più rilassata rispetto a qualche istante prima.

Adam espirò, scuotendo il capo. Riprese a muoversi dopo aver atteso anche il più piccolo segno di presenza umana oltre lui in quella zona dell'isola. Probabilmente il freddo e l'assenza di eventuali problemi nelle cisterne e nei macchinari esterni gli permisero di muoversi senza incorrere in qualche pattuglia.

«Lei ti ha fatto la stessa richiesta che ha fatto a me?».

«_No, ma che sapesse della missione mi ha fatto intuire che glie ne avessi già parlato tu. In realtà mi hai anche evitato di doverle dare più spiegazioni del previsto, perché Selene poteva comunque mettere in dubbio la mia parola e pensare che la stessi nuovamente estromettendo da ciò che abbiamo iniziato io e lei_».

BlueDevil sembrò riflettere per qualche altro momento, riprendendo poco dopo.

«_Trascorrerà la serata con Koller, giusto per non passare la Vigilia da sola, ma mi ha chiesto di farle sapere quando sarà tutto finito_».

Il potenziato sollevò un angolo delle labbra, annuendo tra sé e sé, cogliendo nel senso di quelle parole l'ovvietà di quanto già sapeva — Selene preoccupata per lui, Selene in pensiero per lui, Selene che voleva essere rassicurata.

«Per me non è un problema».

Durante l'arco della giornata l'agente aveva avuto modo di riflettere poco su ciò che aveva iniziato a comprendere quella stessa mattina. Aveva dovuto compilare un paio di rapporti alla TF29, presenziare a una riunione conclusiva con gli altri colleghi, restando in agenzia fino al primo pomeriggio, ben oltre l'ora di pranzo, e dopo aveva trascorso tutto il resto del tempo a casa di Artair, studiando con lui il materiale messo a disposizione per l'incarico.

Per un brevissimo attimo si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato essere lì, a Císařský Ostrov, insieme alla ragazza: a distanza di tempo doveva ammettere, soprattutto a sé stesso, quanto quell'infiltrazione nella struttura Versalife di Hradec Králové lo avesse reso molto più consapevole delle capacità fisiche e mentali della giovane.

Non poteva negare che il sentirsi improvvisamente sicuro della presenza e del supporto di Selene aveva dato a quella _missione _connotazioni più rilassate, almeno all'inizio — ricordava fin troppo bene l'effetto dei _nervi a fior di pelle_ provato poi da entrambi, ma era ciò che era successo nel seminterrato ad avergli dato un quadro d'insieme molto più ampio.

Non aveva più bisogno di nasconderlo, non a lui.

L'idea di portare Selene con sé lo aveva sfiorato sfacciatamente, ma almeno in quella circostanza era stato facile optare per la scelta più saggia e non per quella più desiderata, anche perché sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice cedere al timore di saperla in pericolo, intenta a fronteggiare una guardia o qualche sistema di sicurezza automatizzato. Pur di proteggerla avrebbe rischiato di compromettere tanto altro e si trattava di una perdita di lucidità così significativa da lasciarlo sconvolto.

Con un veloce sospiro, Adam dedicò uno sguardo scrupoloso ai dintorni, distinguendo senza difficoltà alla sua sinistra, al buio, le grosse vasche circolari che costeggiavano la strada asfaltata vicina. Preferì continuare a camminare tra i pochi alberi presenti, superando un grosso capannone industriale aperto su più lati e contenente diversi macchinari, muovendosi in direzione di un primo edificio di due piani privo di alcuna utilità per il suo incarico.

Sapeva di essere ormai vicino a quella parte dell'isola in cui erano stati edificati diversi magazzini e in cui si ergevano delle cisterne di notevoli dimensioni, superando il primo ponte sulla destra che riportava alla riva di Praga. In quella zona l'illuminazione era meglio disposta e ben funzionante, collegata in alcuni punti a diverse videocamere di sorveglianza facilmente evitabili con spostamenti precisi o attivando la mimetizzazione a riflesso.

Superò anche l'imbocco del secondo ponte a destra e continuò sul percorso in mezzo agli alberi, scendendo una scalinata per costeggiare un altro edificio di poco conto. Quando finalmente riuscì a posare lo sguardo sulla grossa costruzione che aveva sostituito il vecchio impianto centrale di trattamento delle acque reflue ebbe modo di notare un paio di guardie all'ingresso principale, distante circa trecento metri dalla sua posizione.

Proseguì per il parcheggio vicino, sapendo di poter accedere alla struttura dalla scala antincendio, controllata tramite qualche altra videocamera. Con un balzo scavalcò la recinzione e si mosse leggermente acquattato tra le pochissime macchine, ponendo comunque un'estrema attenzione su qualunque rumore provocato da un possibile sorvegliante nei paraggi.

Si spostò verso il lato destro dell'edificio, contattando BlueDevil poco prima di avvicinarsi troppo al muro della struttura.

«Artair, sono quasi alle scale antincendio. Un altro resoconto è sempre utile».

L'hacker rispose con tono pronto e affabile, dandogli la sensazione che fosse particolarmente attento alla loro comunicazione sempre attiva e ai suoi spostamenti visionati a distanza.

«_L'impianto è munito di uffici e qualche sala destinata al pubblico ai livelli del pian terreno e del primo piano, mentre al secondo e al terzo piano si trovano tutte le sale preposte al controllo dell'acqua. Sappiamo che hanno mantenuto diversi tunnel sotterranei che conducono all'esterno dell'isola, direttamente nel letto fiume dal lato nord, ma non ci sono ovviamente informazioni ufficiali su eventuali livelli interrati. Dovrai cercare qualunque cosa possa condurti in zone riservate o nascoste, e permettermi di collegarmi ai computer in loco per poterti garantire altre informazioni mentre sarai lì_».

McTavish attese giusto un istante prima di proseguire, mentre Adam ebbe modo di iniziare a salire i primi gradini di acciaio, attivando di tanto in tanto la mimetizzazione a riflesso per evitare le videocamere.

«_In qualche punto dell'ultimo piano dovrebbe esserci la sala di sicurezza, sarebbe opportuno iniziare da quella_».

Adam annuì impercettibilmente, anche se perfettamente consapevole che lo scozzese non potesse ovviamente vederlo, una risposta naturale e istintiva alla mole di informazioni appena _revisionata _vocalmente.

«Vedrò fin dove posso arrivare dall'esterno. Passo e chiudo».

L'americano notò con discreto disappunto che tutte le porte che potevano condurre nell'edificio erano controllate e chiuse da un sistema antincendio che in quel caso non era consigliabile far scattare. Aveva bisogno di mantenere un basso profilo per tutta la durata della missione, non doveva rendere possibile l'intervento della polizia di stato o dei vigili del fuoco.

Giunto all'ultimo livello della piattaforma d'acciaio si rese conto di poter arrivare al tetto con un salto, eseguendo l'azione e controllando che non ci fossero videocamere o guardie.

Con la visione aumentata individuò il provvidenziale accesso al sistema di ventilazione, infilandosi nel condotto subito dopo aver scostato il pannello. Il percorso fu lineare e leggermente in discesa, un paio di griglie di osservazione chiuse sotto di sé che non rischiò comunque di aprire per timore di provocare troppo rumore. Al termine del passaggio controllò nuovamente l'ambiente prima di uscirne, ritrovandosi in uno stanzino striminzito riempito fino all'inverosimile di scope e un paio di aspirapolvere non tanto recenti.

«McTavish, riesci a localizzarmi in maniera più specifica?», chiese con tono sicuro.

«_Sei nella zona centrale del terzo piano, piuttosto distante dalla scala antincendio. Hai dovuto trovare un altro accesso?_», lo interrogò BlueDevil facendo trasparire un po' di divertimento nella voce. «_In effetti, iniziavo a essere piuttosto incuriosito dagli spostamenti che stavi facendo: in base alla mappa olografica della struttura, ti muovevi su percorsi davvero strani_».

«Ah-ah», si lasciò sfuggire Jensen con un certo disappunto per l'ovvia ironia che poteva percepire nell'hacker — decisamente inopportuna e dannatamente familiare con il temperamento di un pilota della TF29 di sua conoscenza. «Non mi sembrava il caso di forzare una di quelle porte automatiche, sarebbe sicuramente scattato qualche allarme», fece lui. «Comincio a cercare la sala di sicurezza».

«_Posso provare a incrementare il range di segnale del tuo infolink, magari riesco a individuare la presenza dei server tramite le nostre comunicazioni. Passo e chiudo_».

Il potenziato controllò il corridoio oltre la porta di legno, spostandosi in esso dopo pochi istanti, scegliendo di incamminarsi verso sinistra per semplice decisione personale. Non incontrò personale o guardie, ma evitò con cura le videocamere di sorveglianza predisposte agli accessi di alcuni varchi aperti che conducevano alle sale di controllo dell'acqua. Per puro scrupolo visionò quelle stanze, leggendo sommariamente documenti lasciati incustoditi sui tavoli da lavoro e dedicando qualche minuto alle attrezzature nell'ipotesi di ricavarne qualche informazione utile su eventuali zone della struttura di maggior interesse.

Quando raggiunse una rampa di scale in discesa, alla fine di quella parte del terzo piano, seppe di dover tornare indietro, in modo da controllare il resto del livello. Superò pochi minuti dopo l'uscio del piccolo stanzino da cui era entrato, camminando con passo silenzioso e controllato, ponendo come sempre una certa attenzione rivolta alle videocamere.

La voce di Artair si diffuse tramite l'infolink mentre si muoveva fuori da un'enorme sala di controllo munita di vasche piene di acqua cristallina — e a giudicare dai tubi collegati a un impianto di polmoni artificiali sorretti da strutture in acciaio, il liquido di quelle cisterne doveva essere particolarmente ossigenato, ma i documenti indicavano solo dati di carattere scientifico inerenti alla presenza di batteri comuni.

«_Jensen, credo che tu ti stia avvicinando alla sala di sicurezza. Proseguì nella direzione che stai già percorrendo_».

«Ricevuto».

Fu dopo aver pronunciato quella singola parola che il sistema radar navigatore lo informò della presenza di alcune persone nella porzione di corridoio davanti a lui, in una zona che non poteva vedere per l'angolatura delle pareti.

Si chinò per muoversi rasente al muro alla sua destra, superando altre stanze piene di macchinari e strumenti ed evitando due videocamere di sorveglianza che controllavano gli accessi a quelle specifiche sale. Prima ancora di vedere i due operatori, sentì un lieve parlottare diffuso, avvicinandosi all'uscio socchiuso di ciò che sembrava una piccolissima zona ristoro del terzo piano.

Gli impiegati della struttura erano vestiti con tute da lavoro grigie e azzurre, seduti attorno a un piccolo tavolo disposto vicino a un paio di credenze e un frigorifero non particolarmente nuovo; sulla parete opposta c'era un'altra porta che probabilmente conduceva a un bagno destinato al personale.

Parlavano in ceco con voce annoiata e stanca, sbuffando spesso e lasciandosi sfuggire un paio di imprecazioni che l'ex-SWAT ormai riconosceva facilmente — le parolacce restavano sempre e comunque tra le prime espressioni verbali che si apprendevano di una lingua straniera.

Non aveva motivo di accedere a quella stanza, e trattandosi di civili non aveva alcuna intenzione di stordirli senza una validissima ragione. Proseguì nel corridoio con passo silenzioso, sempre chinato vicino al muro, stabilendo di poter rimettersi dritto dopo un paio di minuti.

La sala di sicurezza si palesò con una scritta sul muro accanto a una porta scorrevole di metallo. Adam vi si infilò poco dopo essersi sincerato di essere totalmente da solo, chiudendosi l'anta alle spalle, l'ambiente attorno a sé piuttosto simile a migliaia di altri luoghi utilizzati per lo stesso scopo, con una postazione computerizzata di un certo livello e schermi che richiamavano le immagini trasmesse dalle videocamere sparse per l'edificio.

«McTavish, sei già collegato?».

«_Sì, senza problemi. Posso disattivare quasi tutti i sistemi di sicurezza del terzo e del secondo piano, ma sembra esserci un sistema diverso per il pian terreno e per il primo piano, forse perché destinato anche al pubblico e ai visitatori_».

Una breve pausa anticipò un sonoro verso di sorpresa, mettendo leggermente in allarme l'agente.

«_Oh!_».

L'americano si riscosse prontamente, guardando gli schermi affissi al muro per capire se ci fosse qualcosa da identificare.

«Cosa c'è? Che succede?», domandò, aguzzando l'udito anche verso la porta presente alle sue spalle.

«_Nulla, mi sono appena accorto che è passata la mezzanotte da appena cinque minuti_».

La lieve risatina sommessa dello scozzese fece inarcare un sopracciglio al potenziato, la voglia di rivolgergli epiteti poco lusinghieri.

«_Buon Natale, Jensen_».

Adam roteò lo sguardo protetto dalle lenti, un angolo delle labbra appena incurvato comunque in un debole sorriso.

«Sul serio, Artair? In questo preciso istante mi ricordi troppo tua nipote».

BlueDevil ridacchiò ancora, la voce tenuta morbida e rilassata. «_Oh, beh... Selene doveva pur prendere da qualcuno la capacità di scherzare nei momenti meno opportuni, ma non dirle mai qualcosa del genere, o ci farà impazzire entrambi_».

Quel lieve sorriso continuò a restare lì, sulle labbra di Jensen, la mente improvvisamente concentrata su altro, lasciandosi infine andare al resto dei suoi pensieri.

_Credo che con me lo abbia già fatto. Da un pezzo._

Con la comunicazione subvocale dell'I-link non aveva bisogno di schiarirsi la voce, ma dopo quella riflessione, se avesse dovuto parlare normalmente, non avrebbe potuto evitare di dover deglutire il leggero groppo che gli si era creato in gola.

«Credi che sia ancora sveglia?».

Poteva inviarle un messaggio di auguri, approfittare di quel momento di calma per accontentare l'impulso di farle sapere che stava andando tutto bene. Forse era più saggio mettere in coda l'invio del breve testo per non rischiare di essere contattato da lei nel corso della missione. O forse la scelta più saggia era non cedere completamente a un simile capriccio.

«_Sicuramente resterà sveglia finché non le farò sapere che abbiamo terminato l'incarico del Collettivo. La conosco abbastanza da sapere che sotto sotto sarà un po' preoccupata, o forse leggermente infastidita dal fatto che l'abbiamo lasciata a casa, ma sono comunque contento che sia in compagnia di Koller_», ammise lo scozzese, il tono colorato da un accenno di affetto perfettamente udibile anche tramite quella conversazione non propriamente diretta. «_Da quando ha iniziato a lavorare nella libreria è più... In pace. Probabilmente perché ha meno tempo libero per indugiare su certi ricordi e pensieri_».

Artair si schiarì la gola per concludere, un'altra lunga pausa mentre il potenziato si dedicava agli schermi attivi per farsi un'idea del secondo piano dell'edificio. Dalle immagini non poteva identificare con nitidezza dettagli più completi, ma riconobbe senza problemi ciò che sembrava essere una sala di controllo dell'intero impianto, abbastanza grande da ospitare diversi dipendenti al suo interno.

Prestare attenzione alle parole dello scozzese era stato fin troppo facile, ma non voleva rischiare di distrarsi e ignorare possibili rumori fuori dalla stanza — in ogni caso il sistema radar navigatore lo avrebbe informato della vicinanza di qualcuno.

In realtà, preferiva decisamente non pensare all'idea di parlare di Selene con McTavish.

_Cazzo_, in che modo avrebbe spiegato all'altro uomo che _forse _aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti più forti nei confronti della giovane?

Sapeva di non poter tacere su qualcosa del genere nel caso in cui avesse deciso di esporre ciò che sentiva alla ragazza, ma l'ipotesi si faceva più solida se anche lei fosse stata nella sua _stessa barca_. E nuovamente si interrogò su come un simile stravolgimento potesse anche solo essere compatibile con la propria vita, con i propri obbiettivi, con ciò che doveva fare e con ciò che avrebbe fatto.

In maniera piuttosto vigliacca, da codardo, desiderò avere la forza per cancellare e ignorare quelle sensazioni, perché era fin troppo piacevole pensare di cedervi.

Lo desiderava così tanto, lo voleva così tanto, non si era reso conto di quanto gli era mancato ritrovarsi interessato a una ragazza, ritrovarsi tanto attratto da Selene sotto qualsiasi aspetto della sua personalità, finché non si era metaforicamente gettato tra le sue braccia, ma rammentare a sé stesso quale fosse la posta in gioco non gli dava realmente il coraggio di accettare a cuor leggero ciò che sentiva.

Un cuore artificiale che aveva sostituito quello fatto di carne e muscoli, ma che sembrava risentire allo stesso modo dell'effetto che gli faceva la scozzese. Esattamente come la bruciante voglia di averla tra le braccia, quelle braccia meccaniche, di lega, nere come l'ossidiana, progettate unicamente per uccidere o rendere inoffensivo un nemico.

Come poteva credere di avere il diritto di stringere nuovamente a sé Selene?

«_Ho fatto, Jensen_», lo riportò al presente Artair con il solito tono di voce calmo e attento, provocandogli un rapido guizzo della schiena protetta dall'armatura. _«Spostati al secondo piano, adesso. C'è una sala di controllo che potrebbe contenere informazioni utili nei due computer del personale lì presenti_».

Il potenziato si riscosse un momento, incamminandosi verso la porta.

«Sì, credo di aver visto quella stanza dagli schermi», rispose, la mente ancora un po' rivolta al desiderio di inviare un messaggio alla nipote di BlueDevil.

Negò impercettibilmente con il capo, selezionando nell'interfaccia dell'HUD il programma di digitazione rapida e formulando un testo breve e veloce, dando conferma di inviarlo in automatico nel corso della mattinata seguente. Almeno era sicuro che lei non lo avrebbe contattato mentre era lì.

L'uscio si aprì davanti a lui a pochi metri di distanza in un sibilo meccanico e un dipendente lo vide non appena l'anta gli permise di guardare all'interno della stanza.

Il primo pensiero di Jensen fu un'imprecazione silenziosa, ma Adam sapeva cosa doveva fare. Scattò verso il povero sconosciuto, afferrandolo per tirarlo dentro la sala e spingendolo subito dopo contro la parete vicina, facendogli urtare la nuca sul muro, provocandogli un'immediata perdita di conoscenza. Accompagnò il corpo al pavimento per non causargli qualche altro danno, attendendo qualche secondo in silenzio per individuare altri eventuali rumori dal corridoio; una volta appurato di potersi muovere in tranquillità, decise di spostare oltre l'angolo di uno schedario l'individuo che riconobbe come uno dei due uomini che aveva visto nella piccola saletta ristoro.

Si domandò dove potesse essere l'altro collega, consapevole di dover valutare se lasciare l'uomo lì o se cercargli un altro nascondiglio.

«_Adam, tutto okay?_», chiese Artair tramite l'I-link.

«Sì, un dipendente è entrato nella stanza proprio mentre io stavo per uscire. Ammetto di non aver tenuto d'occhio il radar, errore mio», rispose l'agente con tono sottilmente stizzito.

Si era distratto come un idiota, sarebbe bastato prestare la giusta attenzione per attivare al momento opportuno la mimetizzazione a riflesso e andare via da quella stanza senza fare del male a un civile.

«_Oh_», commentò l'hacker, il tono di voce sorpreso. «_Pensi che sia il caso di sospendere la missione?_».

«Assolutamente no. Il dipendente resterà svenuto per parecchio, ma ho intenzione di spostarlo in una stanza diversa per precauzione. Passo e chiudo», concluse il potenziato tentando di non far trasparire nulla.

Attese qualche minuto accanto all'uscio, in ascolto, prima di ritornare vicino al corpo addormentato e caricarselo su una spalla senza problemi. Raggiunse il corridoio con passo silenzioso e i sensi allertati, il peso dello sconosciuto pressoché insignificante grazie ai suoi innesti. Proseguì in direzione della parte di piano non ancora esplorato nella speranza di trovare in maniera speculare un altro stanzino poco utilizzato.

Le videocamere disattivate da BlueDevil in quel caso furono decisamente provvidenziali, dandogli modo di concentrarsi unicamente su qualche altra improvvisa presenza umana durante il suo spostamento. Ebbe anche fortuna nel trovare il secondo ripostiglio tanto anelato, lasciandoci l'impiegato incosciente e disponendo meglio un paio di scatoloni per coprirlo per puro scrupolo.

Una volta completato quel breve compito, ritornò nel corridoio e avanzò in direzione delle scale disposte anche da quel lato del livello.

Nella sua mente allenata poteva iniziare a tenere una mappatura più precisa delle zone già esplorate e indovinare certe sezioni della struttura grazie al proprio intuito.

Il secondo piano era praticamente identico al terzo, le stanze piene di macchinari e di piccole cisterne circolari. Non poteva sapere dove fosse la sala in cui doveva recarsi, ma fu facile individuarla quando il suo radar segnalò altre persone a una cinquantina di metri dalla sua posizione.

«McTavish, hai qualche suggerimento per far allontanare i dipendenti da quella stanza? O sarò costretto a improvvisare?».

BlueDevil si schiarì la gola, un momento di silenzio prima di sentirlo rispondere.

«_Credo che stiano svolgendo un controllo di routine, forse programmato automaticamente dai computer. Il problema è che se anche tu ti celassi tramite la mimetizzazione a riflesso ai loro occhi, le mie azioni a distanza risulterebbero comunque visibili sugli schermi dei loro dispositivi_».

Lo scozzese sembrò riflettere ancora per qualche istante, mentre il potenziato si muoveva silenziosamente verso l'_obbiettivo_, mantenendosi vigile e pronto a reagire all'occorrenza.

«_Entra ugualmente nella sala di controllo e lasciami collegare comunque. Forse ho un'idea, ma potrò esserne certo quando sarò connesso_».

L'americano serrò leggermente la mascella, la possibilità di essere scoperto che aleggiava tra i suoi pensieri come una distrazione pericolosa. Sapeva come mantenersi rilassato anche in un luogo affollato di _nemici_, ma non era quell'eventualità a preoccuparlo, quanto piuttosto la precarietà con cui sarebbe stato costretto ad agire Artair.

Nonostante la rimostranza e il lecito dubbio, l'agente fece quanto richiesto, avvicinandosi acquattato lungo la parete di sinistra alla porta di metallo chiusa; aprirla avrebbe potuto insospettire qualcuno, motivo per cui decise di attivare la visione aumentata per osservare con attenzione l'ambiente oltre l'uscio. Sfortunatamente non individuò eventuali accessi secondari come quelli dei condotti di aerazione, non almeno nelle zone che riusciva a scansionare con cura — quella sala di controllo era decisamente più ampia rispetto alle altre che aveva già ispezionato.

Adam inspirò velocemente, attivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso ed entrò nella stanza.

Un paio di impiegati si girarono a guardare la porta, ma sembrarono decidere di ignorarla non appena ritornarono concentrati sul loro lavoro. L'ex-SWAT si spostò lentamente verso un punto più riparato, individuando i due computer a cui doveva accedere lo zio di Selene. Attese un paio di secondi prima di notare nello schermo più vicino un leggero glitch visivo, a indicare sicuramente che l'hacker si fosse messo al lavoro sulle postazioni informatiche.

Ciò che sembrava essere a tutti gli effetti un controllo dell'impianto venne guidato fino al suo completamento dallo scozzese: per Jensen fu facile notare la reazione sorpresa dei dipendenti, i quali si lanciarono tra di loro un paio di occhiate perplesse.

Il potenziato si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sogghigno quando i risultati mostrati sul tabellone interattivo lungo tutta la parete opposta alla porta di metallo segnalarono la presenza di qualche anomalia in alcune zone dell'intera isola.

Gli impiegati iniziarono a parlare tra di loro in ceco, alcuni con tono decisamente seccato, altri quasi entusiasmati probabilmente dalla prospettiva di avere qualcosa di diverso da fare. Dopo circa una decina di minuti, restarono nella sala soltanto due dipendenti, entrambi impegnati a seguire e riportare su alcuni documenti i dati sul tabellone.

Consapevole di non correre alcun rischio nel comunicare tramite l'infolink, Adam decise di dar voce a un pensiero decisamente importante.

«McTavish, sei sicuro che la tua azione non provocherà qualche altro incidente nell'acqua?».

«_Sì, certo_», lo rassicurò il diretto interessato. «_Ciò che ho fatto è stato abbastanza semplice: ho impartito un comando fittizio, in realtà il controllo di routine è ancora in corso. I due computer sono adesso disponibili?_».

Jensen annuì appena, solo un primordiale accenno di incertezza poco prima di rispondere.

«Sì, ma fai in fretta. Sono rimasti comunque due uomini nella sala, ma al momento sono impegnati a capire cosa è successo. Non posso stordirli perché mantengono una comunicazione continua con dei colleghi fuori dalla struttura. Passo e chiudo».

Il potenziato comprese subito quando BlueDevil si collegò ai dispositivi vicini.

Era impossibile non vedere il cambio radicale di schermata non appena l'hacker si mise all'opera a distanza. L'americano doveva tenere d'occhio in modo costante e preciso le due presenze _nemiche_, il suo livello di energia per l'innesto attivato e visionare con attenzione il radar per sincerarsi che dal corridoio non arrivasse nessuno.

Non percepiva stanchezza o spossatezza, ma poteva facilmente individuare il modo in cui i suoi nervi e i suoi riflessi restavano sempre pronti a ponderare e ad agire. Avrebbe risentito un po' di quella situazione fuori da quell'ambiente, ma l'idea di utilizzare una biocella portata con sé e tenuta insieme ad altre due in uno dei marsupi della cintura gli procurò già un leggero fiotto di sollievo.

Attese poco meno di un altro minuto prima di risentire la voce di Artair tramite l'infolink, seria e con un accenno di qualcosa che l'agente classificò come estrema prudenza.

«_Fatto. Esci da lì e trova un punto sicuro in cui possiamo parlare tranquillamente. Ti suggerisco di scendere al primo piano, quel livello della struttura dovrebbe essere praticamente vuoto_».

Adam non se lo fece ripetere due volte, consapevole di non aver bisogno di rispondere verbalmente allo scozzese, anche se il suo intuito gli suggeriva che il tono sottilmente apprensivo dell'hacker non lasciava presagire nulla di positivo.

Raggiunse la porta metallica con un movimento sempre silenzioso e quando la aprì lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle per vedere i due dipendenti dell'impianto girarsi verso la fonte di rumore. Era ormai distante una quindicina di metri quando uno dei due sconosciuti si affacciò dall'uscio, ancora più perplesso da quel singolare evento che si era ripetuto nuovamente.

Jensen proseguì per la parte di corridoio non ancora esplorata disattivando l'innesto di mimetizzazione, le scale più vicine verso quella direzione.

L'ambiente identico e quasi speculare gli diede una primordiale reazione di insofferenza, quando finalmente raggiunse i gradini e cominciò a scendere scansionò con attenzione la prima stanza disponibile e vi si infilò con sicurezza, consumando una biocella in quello che sembrava un piccolo studio fornito di scrivania e un paio di scaffali ricolmi di raccoglitori.

Dopo un lungo sospiro, rinvigorito dalla sensazione di energia, contattò l'hacker. «Artair, ti ascolto. Cosa hai scoperto?».

BlueDevil espirò profondamente, dando conferma all'americano sulla sensazione che aveva avvertito qualche minuto prima.

«_Non è qualcosa che ho individuato nei computer di quella sala di controllo, ma ho avuto una conferma a un mio dubbio palesatosi fin da quando ti sei avvicinato all'impianto, Jensen_».

L'uomo fece una pausa, decisamente ricca di sottintesi.

«_Ho rintracciato il segnale di un grosso server da quando eri ancora fuori dall'edificio, credo nella zona del parcheggio. Ho inizialmente pensato che si trattasse di un semplice disturbo provocato da qualche vecchia parabola o da qualche dispositivo obsoleto della struttura, perché alcuni dei macchinari non sono poi così tanto aggiornati, ma è qualcos'altro. Ho individuato una serie di dettagli e informazioni grazie a un codice seriale, una sorta di firma digitale che avevo già visto nelle mie ricerche_».

Adam annuì impercettibilmente, ascoltando con estrema attenzione e intuendo già in anticipo il modo in cui quella conversazione poteva finire.

«Immagino che non mi piacerà sentire di cosa si tratta».

«_Forse sì, forse no_», rispose lo scozzese_. _«_Abbiamo richiesto un mese fa a Janus di fornirci tutti i dati esistenti sul complesso militare di Sacha-Jacuzia, ma ho il sospetto che il leader del Collettivo abbia svolto delle ricerche autonomamente per capire perché quella struttura mi interessi tanto_».

Il potenziato serrò la mascella, scuotendo il capo. La prospettiva che si stava palesando nei suoi pensieri era decisamente peggiore. Si lasciò inondare da un fiotto di nervosismo all'idea.

«Buon Natale, un _cazzo_», si fece sfuggire con tono secco. «Credi che sappia di Selene e del suo passato? Delle sue capacità?».

Artair rese perfettamente udibile un profondo respiro, la domanda appena ascoltata decisamente poco piacevole anche per lui.

«_Non ne ho idea e onestamente la cosa mi preoccupa. Ma c'è dell'altro. Pensavo che Janus ci avesse assegnato questa missione qui a Praga perché siamo due persone di cui conosce le capacità, ma ammetto anche di aver pensato che fosse un modo per ripagare il favore che gli abbiamo richiesto. Ma il codice seriale che mi ha permesso di identificare la presenza di un grosso server nell'impianto in cui ti trovi adesso è lo stesso codice che mi ha permesso, diversi mesi fa, di trovare un'ipotetica traccia del Piano Hymeneal in Russia»._

McTavish si prese tempo per un'altra pausa, lasciando intendere una constatazione ovvia.

_«È ciò che mi ha permesso di individuare il Sistema 09, il complesso militare a Verchorjansk_».

Il potenziato annuì velocemente, serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi per placare quel primordiale fiotto di sospetto e irritazione.

«Adesso capisco perché credi che Janus abbia svolto delle ricerche per conto proprio. Non può esserci arrivato _per caso_. Merda», gli sfuggì infine.

«_Già, merda_», lo emulò lo scozzese con tono meno incisivo, qualcosa che appesantì la sua voce dandogli un sentore di stanchezza. «_Ma a parte Janus, capisci cosa vuol dire tutto ciò, Adam? Nel posto in cui ti trovi adesso c'è qualcosa di estremamente simile al Sistema 09, o per lo meno c'è qualcosa che utilizza lo stesso tipo di server_».

BlueDevil silenziò ancora, un leggero sospiro poco prima di proseguire con altre parole.

«_Cosa diavolo hanno nascosto in quell'impianto?_».

Jensen scosse il capo in un cenno puramente personale, perfettamente conscio di non poter essere visibile a nessuno.

«Mi appresto a scoprirlo, Artair».

Il potenziato chiuse la comunicazione senza attendere un secondo di più, controllando l'innesto radar per essere sicuro di non trovare qualcuno del personale nel corridoio.

Aprì la porta e la superò per riprendere lo spostamento verso il resto del primo piano, abbastanza certo che un possibile accesso a qualche sezione sotterranea dovesse trovarsi più facilmente al pian terreno, ma sapeva di dover essere comunque scrupoloso per non lasciare nulla al caso.

Le parole di McTavish risuonavano ancora nella sua mente, dandogli una discreta sensazione di amarezza.

BlueDevil non avrebbe esitato, una volta completata la missione, a contattare Janus per avere delucidazioni al riguardo, e in tutta sincerità l'americano voleva essere presente quando l'incontro _virtuale _sarebbe avvenuto.

L'ex-SWAT voleva sapere se il leader del Collettivo fosse realmente interessato alla _storia _di Selene e, nel qual caso la risposta fosse stata positiva, perché.

Onestamente temeva di conoscere già la risposta a quella domanda, perché era abbastanza ovvio quanto la ragazza avrebbe apportato, da agente nell'organizzazione, una certa impronta nel gruppo di attivisti, ma come Artair era refrattario all'idea di coinvolgere sua nipote in un'altra _guerra_, anche Adam comprendeva con bizzarra prontezza i motivi che lo spingevano a sentire la stessa rimostranza.

Non voleva prendere in considerazione la possibilità che Selene entrasse a far parte del collettivo, significava metterle addosso una grossa X su cui gli Illuminati avrebbero scaricato una quantità terribile di colpi.

Non poteva permettere che le succedesse qualcosa a causa di Janus e dei suoi scopi: non era una guerra in cui lei doveva combattere e il fatto che anche Artair fosse d'accordo con quella decisione gli dava un minimo di sollievo.

Fu sconvolgente constatare quanto si sentisse preoccupato alla semplice idea di vedere la giovane coinvolta anche in quella lotta. Sconvolgente e catartico, la certezza che ciò che sentiva per lei andasse ben oltre la semplice infatuazione.

Il potenziato ritornò presente a sé stesso in un attimo, consapevole di dover posticipare quelle riflessioni a un momento migliore.

Si spostò tra gli uffici di quel livello sempre con una certa attenzione riposta maggiormente verso le videocamere di sorveglianza. Come gli aveva già anticipato BlueDevil, ebbe modo di verificare la totale assenza di guardie o personale a quel piano, potendosi muovere comunque abbastanza indisturbato. Non trovò nulla di rilevante e realmente utile, soltanto uno strumento multifunzione all'interno di un cassetto di una scrivania personale. Ponderò se prendere o meno con sé il piccolo dispositivo, optando infine per intascarselo in previsione di una possibile necessità.

Quando fece strada per scendere finalmente al pian terreno ebbe modo di constatare con il radar una presenza un po' più organizzata della sicurezza armata.

Si affacciò dalla rampa di scale, sul livello ammezzato, vicino alla ringhiera rinforzata di metallo e vetro; alla fine dei gradini c’erano due dipendenti della Tarvos che gli davano le spalle, le divise ormai familiari per lui in modo piuttosto seccante: poter avere conferma di quel dettaglio gli fece definitivamente capire quanto quel posto non fosse esattamente ciò che sembrava.

Scavalcò la ringhiera per atterrare silenziosamente in un punto leggermente nascosto, proseguendo chinato verso una zona più riparata, entrando in un'ampia sala d'attesa lasciata in penombra.

Provò a orientarsi tramite un piccolo tabellone cartaceo sulla parete alla sua sinistra per trovare la sala di sicurezza di quella parte dell'edificio: se permetteva ad Artair di collegarsi al sistema informatico sarebbe stato decisamente più facile individuare ciò che cercavano.

Si mosse verso la seconda porta della stanza, opposta rispetto a quella da cui era entrato, il radar che segnalò un'altra presenza umana a una ventina di metri. Con la visione aumentata sondò l'ambiente oltre la parete, individuando dopo qualche momento il percorso di un condotto di aerazione sopra la sua testa.

Se aveva fortuna, poteva trovare l'accesso a quel passaggio lì nella sala, scoprendolo effettivamente sul soffitto, perpendicolare a un paio di poltroncine. Salì sul rivestimento morbido senza problemi, perfettamente in equilibrio sulla spalliera mentre apriva il pannello e si infilava nel piccolo varco con precisione collaudata. Richiuse l'accesso dietro di sé e riprese a muoversi.

Tramite un paio di griglie di osservazione riuscì a individuare l'ingresso principale, controllato con cura da altre cinque guardie all'interno, mentre ne ricordava poche altre all'esterno, forse due o tre.

Quando finalmente giunse alla fine del condotto ispezionò i dintorni per essere sicuro di non uscire direttamente in una zona troppo esposta, scendendo anche in quel caso da un varco sul soffitto in una sala conferenze, direttamente su un tavolo circolare di medie dimensioni.

«_Jensen_», lo chiamò Artair con voce rilassata, «_se il segnale non è troppo falsato, proseguendo in direzione ovest dovresti raggiungere la sala di sicurezza. Non posso esserne assolutamente sicuro, ma direi che dista poco meno di un centinaio di metri dalla tua posizione_».

«Ricevuto. Mi rimetto in movimento», rispose il potenziato.

Controllando sommariamente la stanza recuperò un palmare dal pavimento, tra una sedia e la parete alle spalle della stessa; l'informazione più _utile _che lesse sul dispositivo riguardava un sollecito per una richiesta di manutenzione ufficiale in merito a un armadietto delle armi nella sala di sicurezza. Lasciò il palmare dove lo aveva trovato e si avvicinò all'unica porta di legno, ponendo nuovamente una certa attenzione al radar prima di aprire l'uscio, e proseguendo chinato contro il muro nella direzione suggerita da BlueDevil.

Attivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso per passare sotto a una telecamera ed evitare al contempo due soldati Tarvos che parlottavano annoiati vicino a un paio di macchinette che vendevano degli snack. Disattivò l'innesto soltanto quando fu certo di poterlo fare in sicurezza e proseguì in un ampio corridoio, ai lati altre porte che conducevano a uffici gestionali e a un paio di stanze ricolme di schedari, scaffali, stampanti e fotocopiatrici.

La sala di sicurezza si presentò alla sua destra, tre guardie all'interno e la porta chiusa da un pannello su cui digitare un codice.

Per non rischiare di distrarsi da eventuali rumori decise di utilizzare lo strumento multifunzione provvidenzialmente recuperato qualche minuto prima. Sbloccato il dispositivo, aprì la porta celandosi nuovamente agli occhi dei tre presenti, controllando di non incorrere in qualche problema prima di scaricare sugli sconosciuti dei proiettili Tesla. Nascose i corpi svenuti nell'angolo più distante dall'accesso, dietro un cabinato elettrico attivo che ronzava flebilmente.

Sicuro di esser stato abbastanza scrupoloso, contattò Artair. «McTavish».

«_Eccomi. Sei nella sala di sicurezza del pian terreno? Posso già collegarmi al computer?_», domandò l'uomo con efficienza.

«Sì, è tutto tuo», si limitò a rispondere Adam, controllando a più riprese il radar per non incorrere in qualche sgradita sorpresa come era avvenuto al terzo piano.

L'hacker non impiegò molto tempo prima di esporre ciò che stava facendo, rendendo partecipe l'americano.

«_Ho disattivato le videocamere presenti nei due livelli gestiti da quella postazione, ma non sto trovando nulla sul grosso server di cui ti ho parlato prima. È impossibile che eventuali informazioni al riguardo siano tenute in qualche altro dispositivo. Tu hai avuto modo di controllare tutto il piano?_».

Jensen si strinse le braccia al petto, portandosi una mano al mento.

«No, ci sono parecchie guardie armate in zone troppo esposte».

L'uomo dedicò una lunga occhiata agli schermi davanti a lui, colto improvvisamente da un'idea quando osservò con interesse la porzione di scrivania in bella vista.

«Dammi un momento».

Attivò la visione aumentata per controllare che non ci fosse nulla di nascosto nella sala, guardandosi attorno con calma e spostandosi vicino a ciò che veniva segnalato dalle sue ottiche, ma individuando soltanto strumenti privi di importanza.

Fu quasi sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire un verso stizzito per quella situazione quando si rese conto finalmente di una fonte luminosa più intensa nei pressi della parete opposta al computer, dove era stato installato un armadietto per le armi.

Lo aveva ignorato perché aveva riconosciuto all'inizio le sagome di alcuni fucili oltre lo sportello di acciaio, ma quando gli tornò alla mente il contenuto di quel palmare si avvicinò con passo sicuro, disattivando la visione aumentata.

Lo osservò per qualche istante, aprendolo per controllarne l'interno e sondando con le dita alcuni ripiani per tastare eventuali punti di interesse. Riconobbe un pulsante nella parte alta del tettuccio e lo premette, scostandosi di qualche passo non appena vide l'armadietto sganciarsi dalla parete con un sonoro _click_.

Il potenziato sentì un angolo delle labbra sollevarsi in un cenno di sollievo; si spostò leggermente di lato e afferrò con le mani il bordo della piccola armeria per far scorrere sui cardini l'armadietto, osservando infine l'accesso a un corridoio ben illuminato.

«McTavish, ho trovato qualcosa, un passaggio segreto. Riprendo a muovermi».

«_Sul serio? Dove?_», chiese BlueDevil con una certa curiosità.

«Oltre un armadietto delle armi, c'è un tasto nascosto per sbloccare il portello», lo informò il potenziato.

«_Ottimo, davvero ottimo_», commentò lo scozzese, lasciando trasparire un certo compiacimento. «_Fai comunque attenzione, Adam. Non sappiamo cosa troverai_».

«Certo», rispose l'agente, superando il varco e premendo un tasto a lato dello stesso per riportare l'armeria alla sua posizione originale.

Il percorso davanti a lui era sormontato da lampade al neon, rendendo l'ambiente piuttosto asettico, ma decisamente funzionale. Non c'erano punti dietro cui ripararsi, ma l'unica cosa che poteva vedere, a circa una quindicina di metri, era una porta di metallo protetta da un pannello di sicurezza. In quel caso fu costretto a bypassarlo personalmente, dedicando all'azione giusto un paio di minuti e senza nemmeno far avviare il sistema di tracciamento informatico.

L'uscio si aprì rivelando un altro corridoio più ampio che dopo circa cinque metri terminava con un ascensore.

Adam si spostò con passo calmo e attento verso le porte scorrevoli di metallo cromato, premendo il tasto a lato; attese qualche secondo e una volta dentro selezionò l'unico piano disponibile dal piccolo pannello interattivo, avvertendo immediatamente la sensazione provocata dalla discesa e il rumore degli ingranaggi un paio di metri più in alto.

Ciò che non aveva previsto fu la presenza di diversi laser di sicurezza di colore azzurro che investirono il piccolo spazio in cui si trovava, esattamente come quelli presenti alla TF29: non poté in alcun modo nascondersi e la prima cosa che riconobbe fu il suono persistente e continuo di un allarme.

«Merda», si lasciò sfuggire sonoramente.

«_Adam, che succede?_», chiese Artair, preoccupato.

L'ex-SWAT non ebbe controllo sulla smorfia di disappunto che gli si stampò sul volto, scorgendo in parte la sua figura sul riflesso proiettato dalle pareti cromate del piccolo spazio.

«C'era una griglia di sicurezza che non ho potuto evitare, è scattato l'allarme».

L'ascensore proseguì il suo movimento finché non venne fermato probabilmente da un blocco esterno, ma il lieve contraccolpo che lo fece ripartire subito dopo non intaccò minimamente l'equilibrio dell'americano.

Comprese di dover agire e pensare a qualche soluzione, guardandosi attorno e sollevando il capo sul tettuccio, individuando il portello sopra la sua testa. Non perse ulteriore tempo, uscendo nel vano di cemento armato e cavi di acciaio e richiudendo il passaggio poco prima che l'ascensore si fermasse completamente, riconoscendo il rumore delle porte scorrevoli e ascoltando voci concitate invadere l'ambiente ristretto appena abbandonato.

Il potenziato era consapevole di non poter rimanere oltre, sapeva che le guardie avrebbero controllato anche dove lui aveva trovato riparo in quel momento.

Una delle quattro pareti da cui era circondato era munita di una scaletta interna ricavata direttamente nel muro; iniziò a salirla senza attendere un secondo di più, giungendo in prossimità di un condotto di aerazione quando qualcuno sotto di lui, a circa sette metri dalla sua posizione, gli intimò di fermarsi con voce autoritaria.

«Hey, tu! Fermo dove sei!».

Lanciò un'occhiata veloce al soldato Tarvos che sporgeva per metà busto dal portello dell'ascensore, il fucile d'assalto in una mano puntato nella sua direzione in una presa poco sicura, dato che le altre dita erano impegnate sul bordo del varco sottostante per mantenersi in equilibrio.

Ebbe appena il tempo di infilarsi nel piccolo passaggio prima di sentire colpi di arma da fuoco sparati contro di lui — e dovette ammettere di aver avuto, almeno in quella circostanza, anche un minimo di fortuna per la scarsa mira con cui quella guardia era stata costretta a improvvisare.

«_Adam, aggiornami_», fece lo scozzese, il tono palesemente preoccupato.

Jensen si mosse nel piccolo tunnel di acciaio abbastanza velocemente nonostante la sua stazza, la concentrazione che lo rendeva più agile di quanto potessero fare i suoi innesti.

«Sono riuscito ad allontanarmi dall'ascensore uscendo dal pannello sul tettuccio, e ho raggiunto un condotto di aerazione. Il problema è che una guardia mi hanno visto ugualmente».

BlueDevil impiegò qualche istante prima di rispondere, e l'ex-SWAT comprese che il suo silenzio era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che stesse lavorando con rinnovato vigore al suo computer.

«_Sei circa cinque piani sotto terra, ma non riesco a tracciare una mappa tramite il segnale del tuo infolink. Merda, dimmi che non sei andato là sotto senza sapere se poi avrai modo di trovare un'altra uscita_».

Il potenziato era certo che avrebbe sogghignato nel vedere l'espressione contrariata dello zio di Selene, ma una parte di sé era altrettanto preoccupata da quella prospettiva.

«Non ho bisogno di andare via tanto presto».

«_Jensen!_», esclamò l'altro, il tono diviso tra incredulità e ansia, con quel leggero accenno di rimprovero che non credeva si sarebbe sentito rivolgere dallo scozzese.

«Concentriamoci sull'obbiettivo della missione e dopo pensiamo a come farmi uscire da qui», aggiunse infine l'americano, raggiungendo lo sportello del condotto che indicava la conclusione del passaggio.

Dopo aver usufruito della visione aumentata e dedicato un controllo approfondito al radar, l'ex-SWAT sollevò la griglia di metallo per accedere a una sala server direttamente da una parete, con torri dati più alti di lui e qualche schermo direttamente incassato tra i vari strumenti. L'unica porta di metallo conduceva a una camera dalle pareti di vetro, _finestre _che davano su un ampio corridoio che gli ricordava vagamente l'ambiente che aveva già visto nella Lama 01 della Palisade, nella zona degli uffici.

Probabilmente si trattava dello stesso stile architettonico, con scrivanie, scaffali e sedie girevoli, ma dubitava fortemente che quel posto fosse usato per lo stesso motivo.

Utilizzò la violazione remota sull'altro lato della stanza per non rischiare di esporsi troppo, oscurando i vetri, osservando e riconoscendo infine con più calma altre console e postazioni informatiche.

BlueDevil rispose alla sua domanda prima ancora che il potenziato potesse esporgliela.

«_Okay, mi sto concedendo qualche accesso più specifico e meno sicuro. Potrebbero identificare la tua posizione se non hanno già tenuto in conto il percorso del condotto di aerazione che hai sfruttato_».

«Fa ciò che devi», lo rassicurò Adam con voce ferma, restando comunque celato oltre una scrivania, attendendo per ciò che gli parvero minuti infiniti. «Se arrivano guardie, ci penso io».

Quando l'unica altra porta che conduceva fuori da quell'ufficio si aprì, il suo radar gli aveva già segnalato la presenza di quattro soldati.

«Muovetevi tra le postazioni, è ancora qui dentro», disse uno degli uomini, un FR-27 S.F.W. tra le mani già pronto a fare fuoco.

L'agente attivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso e si sporse dal suo riparo, seguendo gli spostamenti degli uomini per averli tutti sulla stessa linea di tiro al momento giusto.

Allungò il braccio sinistro per usufruire del numero necessario di proiettili Tesla, osservando le quattro guardie restare paralizzate in quel tremore spasmodico per pochi istanti, i flebili lamenti strozzati che gli giunsero alle orecchie come versi gutturali, per poi vederle cadere scompostamente sul pavimento, tre dietro alcune scrivanie e soltanto una in mezzo al piccolo spazio tra una postazione e l'altra, a pochi metri da lui.

Si spostò più vicino al varco richiuso della porta scorrevole, continuando a lasciare attivo l'innesto della mimetizzazione. Con la visione aumentata, una punta di apprensione a lambirgli lo stomaco, riconobbe sul soffitto dell'ampio corridoio esterno diverse torrette in modalità di ricerca.

Utilizzò un'altra biocella per ricaricare la propria energia e si sentì decisamente più pronto ad affrontare qualunque situazione si stesse ormai accingendo a superare.

«_Adam_», lo richiamò Artair con tono un po' più calmo, «_ho sbloccato un paio di accessi utili nelle vicinanze. Purtroppo dalla sala in cui ti trovi non posso disattivare i sistemi di sicurezza, ma almeno so dove devi andare. Il grosso server che ho identificato è un piano più in basso, raggiungibile tramite delle scale. Ti mando le coordinate_».

«D'accordo, riprendo a spostarmi», affermò Jensen.

Uscì in un attimo dalla sala per iniziare a seguire il percorso inviato al suo sistema radar navigatore.

Da ciò che riusciva a vedere con i suoi occhi e in base a ciò che gli aveva detto McTavish, poteva ignorare il resto del piano per raggiungere direttamente la zona interessata, trovando i gradini in discesa oltre un piccolo corridoio tra due uffici gestionali, mentre le guardie si muovevano allertate attorno a lui incuranti della sua presenza.

Sfruttare tanto a lungo il suo innesto gli richiedeva un certo sforzo, ma finché si muoveva lentamente, usufruendo anche di eventuali ripari, sarebbe passato completamente inosservato. Superò la scala arrivando a un varco aperto da un grosso portellone verticale, entrando nella prima stanza disponibile per muoversi con un po' più di calma.

Disattivò la mimetizzazione a riflesso per una trentina di secondi, giusto il tempo di permettere al convertitore energetico di ricaricarsi autonomamente; rivolse un'occhiata al laboratorio tecnologico in cui si trovava, un ambiente ormai familiare su cui far scorrere lo sguardo unicamente per non lasciare nulla al caso — un'abitudine appresa nel corso degli anni da poliziotto.

Nella sua mente scattò subito un campanello di allarme quando riconobbe, disposto su un tavolo da lavoro, un modello su carta blu della torretta che si era attivata nella struttura Versalife di Hradec Králové.

Sapeva che quelle che aveva visto ed evitato al livello superiore erano dei normali sistemi di sicurezza, ma si chiese per quale motivo il progetto di quell'arma fosse lì.

Proseguendo in linea con le scrivanie poté osservare altri sviluppi cartacei, tutti basati sulla stessa matrice, un classico filamento di DNA stilizzato, e su un codice alfanumerico specifico riportato in ogni _titolo_, ma i disegni tecnici mostravano anche sentinelle e droni.

«McTavish, ho trovato qualcosa che probabilmente non ti piacerà».

Adam spiegò nel dettaglio, anche se con una certa rapidità, ciò che aveva appena scoperto, senza tralasciare nulla.

«_Cazzo_», imprecò BlueDevil, «_ne capirò di più non appena sarai nella sala server principale. Probabilmente lì troverò quanto ci occorre_».

Jensen riprese a muoversi all'istante, uscendo dalla porta dopo aver riattivato la mimetizzazione e proseguendo nella direzione indicata dal radar. Quando fu in prossimità della sua meta notò un massiccio numero di persone all'interno di quell'ambiente e con l'ausilio della visione aumentata le identificò come guardie armate.

Era decisamente ovvio che avrebbero presidiato quella sala, ma il potenziato non poteva ormai tirarsi indietro.

Aprì la porta metallica e con lo scatto di Icaro, disattivando in automatico la mimetizzazione a riflesso, mandò al tappeto tre guardie, ricavando secondi preziosi per agire. Quando si lasciò ricoprire dal rivestimento TITAN seppe di dover essere veloce e preciso, adattandosi a un approccio molto più brutale e scoperto, ma rimase comunque sorpreso nel notare ciò che impugnavano le guardie Tarvos: erano armate con fucili a impulsi e pistole tranquillanti, e ciò significava che in quel luogo non _volevano _utilizzare armi da fuoco.

«Merda! Merda! È un potenziato!», urlò qualcuno dei presenti.

Adam stordì altre quattro guardie con i proiettili TESLA, per poi balzare vicino ad altri due uomini e colpirli con un colpo di PRIME, scagliandoli lontani. Scattò nuovamente verso un terzo uomo più vicino, stordendolo con un pugno in pieno viso e spingendo un quarto individuo verso un collega alle sue spalle.

«Granata!».

L'americano sfruttò la concentrazione aumentata per dare più tempo ai suoi riflessi e colpire a mezz'aria con il PRIME la bomba shock che era appena stata lanciata contro di lui, un angolo delle labbra sollevato in un ghigno quando seppe che non avrebbe risentito del bagliore prodotto dall'esplosione, al contrario dei presenti che si lamentarono istantaneamente, accecati.

Si spostò fulmineo verso altri tre nemici, mandandoli al tappeto in poche mosse e puntando nuovamente la mano sinistra verso altri quattro uomini, le scariche elettriche dei proiettili TESLA che fecero il loro dovere.

Restavano altri sette soldati Tarvos e gli fu improvvisamente chiaro come renderli inoffensivi in pochissimi attimi senza compromettere il contenuto di quella stanza. Balzò verso il centro della sala server, piazzandosi in mezzo ai nemici, roteò leggermente su sé stesso con il busto e liberò nell'ambiente il Typhoon impostato sulle munizioni a gas.

La quiete anticipata dai brevi colpi di tosse e dai lamenti sonori di quegli ultimi soldati gli fece dono di una concentrazione maggiore e familiare. L'adrenalina che gli scorreva in corpo gli aveva garantito ancora una volta un'incredibile velocità, rendendolo fin troppo preparato ad affrontare più uomini contemporaneamente.

La consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto fare ciò che aveva appena fatto per il resto della sua vita era sempre lì in quei momenti, quando poteva osservare i suoi avversari ormai _sconfitti_.

Per semplice scrupolo e per una qualche forma di principio morale preferiva non uccidere se ne aveva la possibilità, ma era certo che in determinate circostanze non avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Ce n'erano state tante in passato che lo avevano portato a sporcarsi le mani di sangue, sia prima che dopo i potenziamenti, e tutte le volte, soprattutto le _prime volte_, la sua coscienza lo aveva dilaniato.

Non voleva che gli risultasse troppo facile uccidere qualcuno, non voleva diventare più mostruoso di quanto già non lo fosse nell'aspetto esteriore. E in fondo al cuore lo sapeva, _sapeva_ che da qualche parte dentro di lui c'era sempre stata quell'oscurità che faceva di tutto per uscire allo scoperto.

Fu in quel momento di calma, dopo un profondo respiro, che sentì alle sue spalle un paio di passi malfermi, provenienti dalla porta scorrevole appena aperta da cui lui stesso era entrato pochi minuti prima. Si girò di scatto per vedere davanti a sé un impiegato della struttura con una strana _pistola_ tra le mani, l'arma tenuta in una presa tremante, insieme all'espressione di assoluto terrore dipinta sul suo volto.

Adam ebbe il tempo di avanzare verso di lui con lo scatto di Icaro e stordirlo con il suo semplice spostamento, lasciando scivolare l’uomo sul pavimento a un paio di metri di distanza. Lo osservò cadere con un accenno di stupore, chinando ulteriormente il viso finché non vide conficcato nel proprio addome ciò che sembrava un dardo. Era direttamente sotto alla parte rinforzata dell'armatura da combattimento, vicino al fianco sinistro, e soltanto grazie a quell'improvvisa consapevolezza, percepì anche una bizzarra sensazione di pressione al ventre.

Come in una sorta di _déjà_-_vu_, estrasse la punta senza ulteriori indugi, avvertendo un semplice pizzicore. Osservò con attenzione il dardo, studiandone la forma cilindrica che componeva il corpo centrale, che doveva aver contenuto chissà quale sostanza liquida, e una semplice targhetta stampata che riportava un codice di identificazione alfanumerico, mentre l'ago mostrava chiaramente residui di sangue — il suo sangue.

Lasciò cadere il tutto sul pavimento senza prestargli altra attenzione, certo che il Sistema Sentinel fosse già al lavoro per smaltire la _probabile_ dose di tranquillante che quell'impiegato gli aveva somministrato senza alcun successo.

«McTavish», disse il potenziato.

Un sospiro di sollievo giunse direttamente alle sue orecchie, provocandogli un lecito sorriso al sapere l'hacker assurdamente preoccupato per lui.

«_Cristo, Jensen. Ti sei dato da fare?_».

«Sono nella sala server principale. Puoi accedere al computer?», fece l'agente ignorando il commento per focalizzarsi sulla missione.

«_Sto fronteggiando il sistema di sicurezza informatico da quando sei entrato, dammi qualche altro minuto_».

Una breve pausa permise ad Adam di avvicinarsi agli schermi, evitando accuratamente di calpestare i corpi svenuti delle guardie Tarvos e tenendo d'occhio il radar per essere sicuro di non ritrovarsi sorpreso da altri nemici.

Lo scozzese riprese la parola quando il potenziato era ormai impegnato a cercare di capire qualcosa da ciò che poteva vedere dalle postazioni informatiche.

«_Okay, ci sono. Sto scaricando tutto ciò che ci serve. A una prima occhiata direi che utilizzano quel posto per produrre armi, ma ci sarà sicuramente dell'altro. Sto analizzando sommariamente un rapporto digitale risalente allo scorso agosto, e ciò che tu hai scoperto a settembre è stato provocato dalla fuoriuscita di materiale di scarico, rifiuti tossici generati dall'impianto sotterraneo in cui ti trovi adesso_».

Adam respirò un po' più forte, il petto e le spalle che si sollevarono in risposta a quel gesto, rivolgendo un'occhiata alla porta per controllare che non arrivasse nessuno in quel momento. Scosse il viso nel modo di tornare a fissare gli schermi, inclinando leggermente il capo, notando soltanto in quel momento il bizzarro bisogno di inspirare molto più profondamente.

«_Hey... Hey, Jensen. Mi hai sentito?_», lo chiamò BlueDevil con voce sottilmente sorpresa.

«Cosa?», chiese l'agente, cercando di ritrovare la concentrazione.

Non percepì immediatamente il suo corpo barcollare, soltanto quando si ritrovò addossato con il fianco alla scrivania vicina comprese che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

«_Adam, che succede?»._

«Artair...», mormorò lui.

Scosse nuovamente la testa, strizzando gli occhi da dietro le lenti e portandosi una mano alla bocca per sopprimere un primordiale impulso di vomitare — era da anni che non sentiva un simile malessere.

«Credo... Credo che...».

Con una strana e nuova fatica riuscì a girarsi per guardare il pavimento a pochi metri dall'ingresso della sala server, cercando di individuare accanto all'impiegato che aveva stordito per ultimo il dardo che aveva sfilato pochi minuti prima dal proprio corpo.

«Merda... Credo che mi abbiano avvelenato...».

«_Che cosa?!_».

La voce allarmata dell'hacker gli rimbombò nella testa, dandogli un accenno di nausea ancora più forte e feroce, accompagnato da una vertigine improvvisa.

Jensen si avvicinò alla cartuccia vuota con passo malfermo, recuperandola per leggerne l'etichetta, ma fu assolutamente incapace di mantenersi dritto e immobile per svolgere quella semplice azione: si trattò di una risposta fisica così tanto ovvia che non poté far altro che allarmarsi considerevolmente. Consapevole di non avere molte altre opzioni, decise di riporre il dardo in una delle sacche della propria cintura.

Se era davvero stato avvelenato, portare con sé un campione della sostanza a cui era stato esposto avrebbe migliorato indubbiamente la situazione — o almeno ci sperava, lecitamente preoccupato dal fatto che il Sistema Sentinel non stesse rispondendo adeguatamente a quella _crisi_.

«_Adam, io ho finito! Vattene da lì! Stanno per arrivare altri soldati!_».

La voce di McTavish gli risuonò nella testa con una pressione dolorosa e fastidiosa, provocandogli per pochissimi secondi una momentanea cecità. Scosse nuovamente il viso per recuperare un minimo di concentrazione, riprendendo il passo inizialmente con movimenti imprecisi, per poi ritrovare un minimo di forze e tornare a spostarsi con una certa attenzione. Deglutì un paio di volte, appoggiandosi alla parete subito fuori dalla stanza.

«Artair, ho bisogno di fermarmi un attimo. Indicami dove posso trovare riparo per qualche minuto».

BlueDevil tardò nella risposta per un paio di secondi, il tono palesemente apprensivo e sorpreso da quell'ammissione — Adam Jensen che aveva bisogno di un nascondiglio in campo nemico non prometteva assolutamente nulla di buono.

«_A sinistra, rispetto alla porta della sala server, prosegui nel corridoio fino alla fine dello stesso. Troverai un ufficio sulla sinistra con un condotto di aerazione che si allarga in una zona di manutenzione_».

L'ex-SWAT si mosse con qualche difficoltà, una fastidiosa pressione al petto e un vago senso di confusione nella mente lo resero comunque fortunatamente frettoloso, perché si infilò nella stanza con una spallata poco prima che i soldati Tarvos girassero l'angolo a pochi metri dall'ambiente che lui aveva appena abbandonato.

Cercò il portello del passaggio, trovandolo sopra uno schedario: salirci sopra sembrò costargli una certa fatica, ma alla fine ci riuscì, infilandosi nel piccolo tunnel d'acciaio e assicurandosi subito dopo di richiuderlo dietro di sé.

Dovette fermarsi per respirare profondamente, scuotendo nuovamente il capo, avanzando gattoni per una decina di metri prima di raggiungere lo slargo di cui aveva parlato lo scozzese, muri di cemento tutt'attorno a lui, insieme a tubi e cavi rivestiti da materiale isolante.

«Sono arrivato...», mormorò spostandosi un po' verso la parete, appoggiandosi con la schiena per trovare sostegno.

«_Adam, adesso spiegami cosa posso fare_», disse Artair tentando di mantenere una lucidità effimera. «_Adam!_».

Jensen disattivò per un istante le lenti, gli occhi comunque chiusi per l'impossibile stanchezza che sembrava averlo colto, insieme all'oblio dei sensi su cui non riuscì più ad avere alcun controllo.

«_Adam! ADAM!_».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, un divertente cliffhanger per concludere questo capitolo che spero sia stato recepito con le connotazioni che volevo donargli: una missione in stile Deus Ex per non dimenticare in quale fandom io mi trovi.  
Okay, è bello scrivere della quotidianità di Adam e Selene, e dei loro sentimenti, ma non sarebbe Deus Ex senza un po' di azione.  
Spero che vi abbia divertito e intrattenuto come lo è stato per me in fase di scrittura.  
Ricordo che non sempre riuscirò a postare nel giro di tre settimane, il più delle volte sarà decisamente più probabile che ci voglia anche un mese o più.  
Grazie per il vostro costante supporto e interesse in questa storia.  
E grazie a Deus Ex e Adam Jensen per avermi fatto tornare voglia di scrivere.  
Angolino spam: nel blog dedicato su Tumblr [Deus Ex War Paint](https://deusexwarpaint.tumblr.com/) ho creato le schede personaggio di Selene e Artair, con diverse informazioni e curiosità che nel corso della storia non sono facili da inserire. L'unico problema è che vi conviene aprire il blog tramite pc, perché sull'app per cellulare dovreste cercare manualmente le loro schede. Fattibile, ma noioso, a mio avviso.  
Grazie ancora! ;)


End file.
